Giving Back
by texaskid
Summary: Rather How Bombay Changed My Life. Hockey became Lizzy's life after her brother's death so when she got picked for the Goodwill Games she was in heaven. After the games, another traumatic event rocks her world and it's up to Bombay and the Ducks to help her out. Will this Duck ever fly again? And if she can what other problems will she face?
1. An Offer

_**Welcome to a new story. First and foremost: I will only say this once, I do not own the Mighty Ducks or anything else that has a copyright on it that may appear in this story.**_

_**Second: a huge thank you goes out to **_**God'sgirlforever**_**. Without her help I am certain there would be a ton more errors in this story. Any remaining ones are due to the fact that we are both human and can't catch everything.**_

_**Third: This is a semi-offshoot of my other story **_**When Ice and Dirt Mix. **_**Though you do not need to read that one to understand this one, if you have you will notice a lot of similarities between the two. In fact this story is a basic what if off that one. In that story when Matt dies Lizzy pulls away from hockey and never wants to be involved in it again. In this one she throws herself into hockey and it becomes all she cares about. **_

_**So without further rambling:**_

Chapter One: An Offer

* * *

Lizzy covered her face with her hands and rested her forehead on the table as Judge Astin considered the Prosecutor's offer in front of her. "Look at her," Gordon hissed at Lizzy.

Lizzy looked up and sighed. Here she was sitting in a courtroom in central Minneapolis on a Friday in October when she should have been anywhere else. The Prosecutor and Bombay had both agreed to the deal and they were just waiting for the judge to agree. Bombay had said it was just a formality as he had been in this judge's courtroom before and more often than not she had accepted the deal offered. Lizzy couldn't wait until the whole thing was over and she was as free as she could be considering the situation. Sure she had technically broken the law but the sentencing deal being offered was rather fair. The State of Minnesota was charging her with the only thing they could: truancy, as running away wasn't illegal but skipping school for a month was. Also since Matt owned the house she had been staying in, and he was her brother he wasn't pressing any breaking and entering charges, so they had nothing else on her.

It had really all started four months prior in the middle of May in her seventh grade year. Lizzy Jacobs had been starting center for The Austin Sparks female Peewee Hockey team. As there were a total of eight female hockey teams in the state of Texas, her team often played exhibition style matches against the local boys' teams when they weren't playing actual games. Her favorite team to play was the Crockett Cougars, one of the best boys' teams in the state. Not only did it remind her of the time she played hockey in Minnesota with her old team but it was also the team her boyfriend played on.

* * *

It happened after the final hockey game of the year. The girls' state championship team played the boys' team in an epic battle of the sexes and the winner had bragging rights for the next year. This year both teams happened to be from Austin and it was being referred to not only as a battle of the sexes but also as a battle of the city. The Austin Sparks, captained by Lizzy, took on the nearly undefeated Crockett Cougars. It was a hard fought battle and with a score of two to two with 10 seconds left in the third period, Lizzy pulled out all the stops and scored one final goal; winning the game Sparks three, Cougars two. The boys never held it against the Sparks when they won, knowing that Lizzy had been trained to play by one of the best players to ever hit the Hockey Minors. After the game Lizzy headed towards the boys' locker room to see if her boyfriend wanted to grab some dinner when she was stopped by a man in a suit.

"Afternoon," he said.

"Evening," Lizzy answered.

"My name is Don Tibbles; I'm the senior V.P. of Hendrix Hockey Apparel."

"Lizzy Jacobs, captain of the Austin Sparks Peewee hockey team."

"I've seen your tapes; you're very good."

"You mean for a girl," Lizzy answered, trying not to roll her eyes. She was often told how good she was, but it was always followed by the phrase for a girl.

"No, I don't. You are just as good as the boys. How many years in a row have you gone to State?"

"This year and last year. Uh ... I've been playing hockey since I was big enough to skate but I've only been on a team that made it past the regular season for the past two years. This year and last year in Minnesota. In Minnesota I got to play on co-ed teams. Last year we won State, the year before that I was on a different team and our coach quit; the year before we were terrible; the year before that I was nine and we had to drop out of the season because half the team came down with chicken pox. Before that there wasn't really a state competition. Most the teams just play for participation."

"And you were captain the past two years?" Tibbles asked, motioning to the bright gold C on her purple jersey.

"Just this year. Last year we didn't really have a captain. At least not on the roster. Mr. Tibbles, what does Hendrix Hockey Apparel want with me? I'm not a model or anything," Lizzy asked, fiddling with her bag strap.

"No, you're not. You see Hendrix is the official sponsor for Team U.S.A. Hockey during the Junior Goodwill Games."

"You mean the kid Olympics?"

"Yes, that's basically what they are. We want you to play for Team U.S.A. Hockey."

"What do you mean play for Team U.S.A.?"

"We want you to play center during the Goodwill Games."

"Me? Are you sure?"

"Yes, it's an international competition against the best in the world; but Team U.S.A. is comprised of the best players in the country. They're coming from Minnesota, Chicago, Maine, Florida, California, and right here in Texas."

"You do realize all of those you just said were states except Chicago, don't you?"

"So what do you say, ready to be the best of the best? Are you ready to make your country proud?"

"Depends. Do you have a coach that is willing to stay until the end of the season?"

"He'll be under contract and can't leave until the tournament is over. What do you say?"

"What the heck?" Lizzy shrugged. "I've wanted something to do this summer."

"Great, we'll get your parents to sign the contract—" Mr. Tibbles smiled.

"Parent. My dad's a lawyer and the only one to sign things."

"Okay, your father will sign the contract and in a week you'll meet the rest of your team and your coach in Taylor Falls, Minnesota."

"Taylors Falls, Mr. Tibbles. It's like an hour from Minneapolis."

"How did you know that?"

"I grew up in Stillwater. Taylors Falls is only 35 minutes north of there. What do you mean I'll meet them in a week? I have school next week. We don't get out for three more weeks."

"We've worked it out with the school board that you'll be allowed to leave to join the team. You're actually the last player we need for the team."

"So the contract my dad has to sign?"

"If you'll point him out we'll get him to sign right now and I'll drop off your plane ticket the minute I get it."

"Yeah, he's not here. My dad doesn't come to my games; he's too busy being a lawyer."

"Then perhaps I can speak with him in person tomorrow?"

"That will work. Just drop by any time after five and he should be home. You have my address, right?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, and I look forward to seeing you tomorrow." Tibbles answered. Lizzy took the packet of information he offered and watched him walk away. When he was gone she turned her attention back to the boys' locker room to see her boyfriend heading her way.

"Who was that?" he asked.

"A guy congratulating me on the game. You're not mad are you?" Lizzy asked.

"About you winning? Naw, I know how good you are. Plus ever since your brother died, hockey's the only thing you do." He kissed her cheek and Lizzy blushed. Her boyfriend wasn't big on displaying how much he liked her in public but Lizzy thought that made him sweeter.

"He taught me to play and even though the game took him from me, it'd be a dishonor to his memory if I didn't continue on. Besides it's the only way I feel control anymore." Back in November, the oldest of Lizzy's four brothers had died at the bottom of a pile up on the ice the same day he got word he was being called up from the minors to play for the Detroit Red Wings. Lizzy had been devastated when she had found out. For the first three weeks she had wanted nothing to do with hockey but then her aunt had called and reminded her that life had to go on and she wasn't respecting her brother by sulking and giving up on the sport they both loved. After that she ate, slept, dreamt, and breathed hockey.

"Lizzy, dinner?" her boyfriend asked.

"What?" Lizzy asked, snapping out of her thoughts. Her dark haired, dark eyed boyfriend raised the brim of his black cowboy hat and looked at her. "Oh dinner, right. Let's go." Lizzy smiled.

"Is everything alright?" her boyfriend asked as they sat down to dinner.

"I really like you, Babbit," Lizzy grinned.

Her boyfriend smiled at the nickname. He was her little bad rabbit. She had come up with the nickname shortly after they had started dating during the middle of the season. He could be very soft and cuddly and gentle with her off the ice but once he was on the ice it was a different story. He tended to showboat a little and he had a bit of a hard time remembering to play the game if his team went too hard after the girls when they played. He was a gentleman first, a showoff second, and a hockey player third. It was a bad combination.

"You know how much I like you. You've been a real blessing this past year and a half. I don't think I could have made it without your help. This summer's going to be killer though," she said.

"What do you mean, Lizzy?" The boy asked.

"I think we should take a break this summer, see other people maybe."

"You takin' a likin' to another boy? Just tell me the truth, Kitten. I can handle it."

"It's not that. I'm just going to be real busy this summer and trying to maintain a relationship won't be easy. I can still call and everything but I won't be able to see you. I don't want you to hold out hope for a devotion that I can't promise."

"I'm going to be busy this summer too but you don't see me trying to break things off."

"Babbit, please. Don't do this."

"Kitten, I promise we can make things work. Anything worth having is worth fighting for."

"I know that but I also know that I need to focus on aspects of my hockey and I can't—"

"You can't have me around while you do that. I get it. If that's how you want it then fine, consider us broken up." He stood and walked away. Lizzy closed her eyes and tried not to cry. Even if the breakup had been her idea, it still hurt that he hadn't put up that much of a fight to stop it.

The next day the papers were signed and a week later Lizzy was on a nonstop flight to Minnesota. Stepping out of the airport and into the twenty degree cooler weather made Lizzy shiver but it was also like a breath of fresh air. It was so good to be home again. Now she just had an hour long limo ride and then she'd be back to playing the game she loved.

The limo stopped outside the rink and behind a charter bus with a banner on the side that read Team U.S.A. Beside the bus were several suitcases and duffle bags. Mr. Tibbles was speaking to the bus driver and they were both staring at the map in their hands. Lizzy cleared her throat and they looked up. "Ah great. Everyone is here now. Ms. Jacobs, you can put your bags with the others and then head inside and you'll meet the rest of the team. They should be on the ice dressed for practice," Tibbles said.

Lizzy sat her rolling suitcase with the rest of the luggage then went inside. She easily found the locker rooms and changed then made her way to the ice with her stick.

* * *

_**_**So for those of you that don't know, new to the site or just new to reviewing, all you have to do is click on the name box below and type a name if you're not signed in then in the box below it (or the first box if you are signed in to the site) type all your q**_uestions, comments or anything else.**_

_**If you don't have any idea as to what to say or where to start with a review check out this forum: **_www. fanfiction DOT net / topic/70706/140674118/1/ _**  
**_

**_Just remove the spaces and change the word DOT to the symbol. I promise it'll help you out if you have any problems _**

**_Any and all reviews, comments, and suggestions are welcome in the box below._**


	2. The Big Goon

Chapter Two: The Big Goon

* * *

Once reaching the rink, Lizzy's blue eyes were drawn to the closest end of the rink where a big goon in a black jersey with a dark bandanna tied around his head had just put a smaller kid on top of the net. She looked down at her own uniform smiling softly at her purple Austin Sparks jersey with the gold number 93 on both sleeves and the words Austin Sparks in bright gold on the front. Her long, dark brown hair was tied into a tight ponytail at the nape of her neck, and her purple helmet that matched her jersey rested on the top of her stick. Lizzy looked back up then headed for the door that lead out onto the ice, watching as the Ducks confronted the kids not wearing Duck jerseys. Her eyes traveled the length of the line taking in the names on the backs of the Ducks' jerseys. She noticed they were down six of the original players.

Gone from the team were the Hall brothers, the Duncan siblings, Peter Mark, and Dave Karp. Lizzy was glad to see that not only was her cousin still there but so were her two best friends and there were once again three girls on the team. Suddenly it hit her. Over half the team was made up of the Ducks. Why would Team U.S.A. and Hendrix hockey want a one-time champion? Wouldn't it have made more sense to get the Hawks if they wanted to recruit a good team? Lizzy shook these thoughts from her head then stepped onto the ice, leaned her stick against the wall, cupped her hands in front of her mouth, and let out the loudest duck call she could. The ice went dead silent and 14 heads snapped towards her.

"Thank you. Why can't we all jus' get along?" Lizzy asked, a recently acquired southern twang coming out.

"Right, that's Lizzy Jacobs." Lizzy's attention turned to the man speaking and saw the Senior V.P. again. He was talking to a man she recognized instantly. Gordon Bombay. Lizzy took a deep breath to reign in her temper. At least that explained why there were a lot of Ducks. Bombay had probably only agreed to coach if he could have his team play. "Last week I watched her Texas State Girls Hockey Championship Team take down the all boys' state champs. She does have a minor problem with authority though."

"Oh, he knows all about my problems, don't you, Bombay?" Without giving him a chance to answer she went on, "I can't believe you didn't tell me I was playing for Bombay."

"You two know each other?" Tibbles asked. The poor man looked nervous.

"You could say that," Lizzy answered.

"Cool it, Liz," a voice said. Lizzy's head snapped towards the line of Ducks, her eyes landing on her former best friend, Fulton Reed. He was giving her a look and she sighed but didn't say another word.

"Thank you. Now we didn't come here to fight, we came here to hockey." Bombay said.

"Uh duh. You know I did wonder if we put on this fancy hockey gear to play pick-up sticks," Lizzy said extremely sarcastically.

Bombay looked at Lizzy but didn't comment on her words. Instead he went on with his pep talk. It had less effect than he hoped because Tibbles kept interrupting. Finally Tibbles walked off claiming an appointment but not before Bombay took his whistle. "All right Ducks show 'em what you got, let's scrimmage. Conway, you play with the out-of-staters. Lizzy, a word."

Charlie nodded.

"Help," Lizzy mouthed to Fulton.

"Sorry," he mouthed back, shrugging.

Bombay walked over to Lizzy. "Heartbreak," Lizzy said, as he opened the door in the wall.

"What?" Bombay asked. Then he blew his whistle and the scrimmage started.

"You wanted a word," Lizzy said, sitting on the bench, "Heartbreak is a word and it perfectly describes how my cousin felt when your phone calls stopped."

"And he and I have talked about that. That C on your jersey; what does it stand for?"

"Captain."

"And why did they make you captain?"

"I was the best on the team."

"At what?"

"I don't know, hockey maybe?" Lizzy asked sarcastically.

"Enough with the sarcasm. Being captain is about more than being good at hockey."

"But ever since Matt died that's all I've been good at. I don't have the heart that Charlie does or the personality that Adam does. I have to respect you and listen to you as a coach but I don't have to like you as a person," Lizzy told him.

"If that's the best I can hope for," Bombay answered.

Lizzy turned her eyes back to the rink and saw Fulton with the puck. Lizzy stood and hollered "LOOK OUT!" as Fulton turned to shoot then she dropped to her knees and covered her head. A few seconds later she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up to see Bombay smiling. He walked away and Lizzy saw the team helping to lay Tibbles on the bench. Lizzy joined the Ducks as they surrounded Tibbles and saw he now had an icepack on his forehead. Lizzy clapped Fulton on the shoulder as Tibbles woke up and she gave the boy a weak smile.

"I think he'll be okay," the lady crouching near Tibbles's head answered, "we'll keep an eye on him. Oh, I'm sorry; he didn't have a chance to introduce us." She stood and turned towards Bombay offering him her hand. "I'm Michelle MacKay, their tutor."

"Hi, I'm Coach Bombay, their coach," Bombay answered, shaking her hand.

"Who said we need a tutor?" Adam asked.

"I don't need no school," the big goon from earlier added.

"Nice grammar, it's obvious you're passing all of your classes," Lizzy growled.

"Don't tell me how to talk, city girl," he snapped, glaring at Lizzy.

"Both of you chill," Fulton snapped.

"Ms. MacKay, school lets out in two weeks. Why exactly do we need a tutor?" Lizzy asked.

Goldberg tossed an arm around the tutor. "She's right," Goldberg agreed, "we're America's team here, shouldn't we just be concentrating on hockey? May I suggest optional attendance?" Goldberg asked. The entire team agreed with that.

"That's not a bad idea ..." Ms. MacKay trailed off hoping for a name.

"Call me Goldberg." He grinned.

"Goldberg," Ms. MacKay grinned, "yes, school will be optional."

The team cheered. "I sense a but," Lizzy hissed to Fulton.

"However," MacKay said loudly getting the team's attention again, "however, should you not attend; you will not be eligible to play."

"She can't do that," Lizzy whined. She wasn't alone in her griping.

"Remember that contract you and your parents signed?" Bombay asked, looking over his right shoulder at Lizzy.

"Yeah." Lizzy nodded.

"It's in there," Bombay finished, "alright hit the showers." Nobody moved. "Let's go, we still have to get you into you room assignments." Slowly the crowd broke up and Lizzy looked at Fulton.

"I wonder where they keep their Zamboni." Lizzy grinned as Fulton hopped over the wall.

"Let's find out," Fulton answered back.

They pulled off their gloves, jerseys, chest pads, and helmets and looked around the rink for it. On their search ran into Guy. "What are you two doing?" Guy asked.

"Looking for the Zamboni, duh. There it is, with the keys in it. Awesome," Lizzy answered.

"I'm sure they won't mind if we take it for a little test drive," Fulton said.

All three pulled off their skates and hopped up. They didn't get very far before they crashed through the glass and drywall surrounding ice.

"Oops," Lizzy grinned sheepishly.

"That was awesome," Guy said, "you okay?"

"Yeah," Fulton laughed. They shared a three way five and Lizzy's eyes fell on Bombay and Ms. MacKay. Fulton and Guy noticed their angry stares as well. "Sorry," Fulton sobered quickly.

"Yeah, sorry," Guy added.

"We're okay though." Lizzy nodded.

Bombay sighed. "You three go change into your street clothes and meet me by the bus. And don't touch anything else," Bombay said. The threesome apologized again and went to change, collecting their gear along the way.

In the locker room Lizzy saw Connie and the other girl were nearly done. Connie was tying her shoes and the other girl was packing her bag. "Hi, I'm Lizzy," Lizzy said, offering her hand to the blonde.

"Julie Gaffney, Bangor, Maine," she answered shaking Lizzy's hand.

"Stillwater, Minnesota by way of Austin, Texas."

"You grew up here?" Julie asked.

"Yup, not far from a really good friend," Lizzy answered. Then she turned back to the other brunette, "hello Connie." She tried her hardest to be nice to Connie hoping she didn't insult the girl. They weren't good friends but she knew that the team would be everything in the competition and knew that pushing the Velvet Hammer wasn't a good idea.

"Jacobs," Connie answered neutrally.

"Where's Tammy?"

"Figure skating," Connie replied then walked out.

"You two know each other?" Julie asked as Lizzy changed clothes.

"I used to be on the Ducks in sixth grade when they won state. Then I moved to Texas. However you should know that no matter how hard I've tried I've never been able to get along with girls."

"Oh, I see." Julie nodded then she left as well. Lizzy finished changing then packed up her gear and headed for the charter bus out front. They would be staying at a hotel for the first night then in the dorms nearby until they left to go to California. Lizzy stopped next to the bus and Bombay scrutinized her.

"First thing at our next practice you will give me 25 laps without speaking a word. Every word will cost you three more laps unless I ask you to speak. Is that clear?" Bombay asked.

"Yes, sir," Lizzy answered, stowing her hockey duffle under the bus with the rest of the luggage.

"Get on the bus," Bombay said gently. It was a tone Lizzy had only heard him use with Charlie. She hung her head and climbed on the bus taking the first available seat, right next to a boy in a cowboy hat.

"Hey there, Cowboy," Lizzy said.

The boy looked at her and grinned. "Hello, beautiful," he answered. "So is this why you wanted to take a break?"

Lizzy looked at his face and broke into a huge smile. "Babbit, why didn't you tell me you would be playing here all summer?"

"You didn't mention it either," Dwayne said.

"I apologize. I don't know why I didn't say anything. I guess I didn't want to jinx it."

"I understand. I'm not mad, Lizzy."

"And this is why I'm the luckiest girl in the world. You are so sweet to me." Lizzy took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Need a head count," Bombay said, stepping onto the bus.

"On it." Lizzy grinned, hopping up. She gently tapped each player on the head as she counted up to "12, Coach," Lizzy said turning around to look at Bombay.

"Lizzy," Bombay paused grinning, "count yourself."

"An odd 13," Lizzy said, cheerfully tapping herself on the head, "plus a bus driver and a coach."

Bombay laughed and motioned Lizzy back to her seat. Lizzy took her seat and the driver began driving to their hotel.

"I can't believe you're here," Lizzy grinned at Dwayne, "this is going to be an amazing summer." She leaned over to kiss him but he pulled back. "What?"

"You know how I feel about that," Dwayne answered. "I know that these guys are going to be our team for at least two weeks but I want to get to know them first." They would spend the next two weeks training in Minnesota before the tournament started at the beginning of June in California.

"Fine, most of the Ducks won't care, as long as I'm happy that's all that matters, but the new kids, I can see why you're hesitant."

"I know you're comfortable with showing your feelings but I'm not as comfortable as you are."

"I can understand that. I didn't mean to push you."

"You didn't." Dwayne smiled and took her hand again.

Soon they reached the hotel and Bombay walked to the front of the bus keeping everyone seated. "Alright, listen up!" Bombay called. When the bus went quiet and all eyes were on him, Bombay continued. "I have seven rooms, 13 players, and two adults, so here are your completely random room assignments."

Lizzy did a quick mental count and realized there were an odd number of girls and an even number of boys. That meant one thing. "Oh no. You can't be thinking what I think you're thinking," Lizzy whined.

"Want some cheese with that whine?" Bombay asked.

"Only if it gets me what I want. You can't room me with Connie. Last time I slept in the same room overnight with Connie, it almost came to blows. I can only take so much Velvet Hammer at once," Lizzy explained.

"With Julie in the room I'm sure you'll be fine," Bombay answered.

"That's what Tammy thought," Connie said.

"It's for eight hours. Connie, you can keep your temper in check that long, can't you?" Bombay asked.

"I can try, Coach," Connie answered.

"Lizzy," Charlie called.

Lizzy pushed herself up to look over the two rows of seats separating her from the dirty blonde-haired boy. His look said everything he couldn't say out loud.

"I will behave," Lizzy said as she turned back to face her coach, "but I won't be happy about this."

"That's all I'm asking," Bombay said. "Now listen up for your room assignments. Averman, Wu, you're in room 304. Banks, Robertson, 305. Moreau, Gaffney, Jacobs, 306. Conway, Reed, 307. Germaine, Portman, 308. Goldberg, Mendoza, 309. The bus driver and I will be in 310. Each room has two double beds. Any questions?"

"Three girls, two beds. You do the math," Julie said.

Someone let out a catcall and Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Don't worry; I'll sleep on the floor. I've slept in worse places."

"Worse than the floor of a hotel room?" Goldberg asked.

"The back seat of a minivan with two guys and a cat carrier," Lizzy answered. "I have four older brothers. I do have a question though. What's for dinner? I haven't eaten since breakfast."

"Is everybody hungry?" Bombay asked. There was a general cheer of yes. "Will fast food work for everyone?" Once again the consensus was yes and they went out for dinner. At the restaurant Bombay offered three choices and looked at the list once everyone had decided. "Okay that's eight cheeseburgers, six hamburgers, three orders of nuggets, 13 fries, and 13 drinks. Wait a minute, did somebody order twice?"

"That would be four somebodies," Charlie corrected.

"I said I hadn't eaten since breakfast," Lizzy answered.

"We're growing boys, can you fault us," Fulton added motioning to himself and Goldberg.

"What he said," the goon said. Lizzy really need to learn his name, she couldn't keep calling him "the goon" forever.

After dinner they went back to the hotel and got checked in. Lizzy had been right. It was awkwardly silent in their room. It appeared as though Julie wanted to say something but wasn't sure what to say and Connie was determinedly looking through her bag. There came a knock on the door as Lizzy unzipped her bag and Julie, thankful for any distraction, went to answer it.

"Hey Coach," Julie said.

"I was just checking to make sure you girls were getting settled in alright. We've got an early morning tomorrow; I want everyone up by eight so you girls should get to bed," Bombay said.

"We will, thanks Coach. Are you going to check on us again?" Julie asked.

"Not unless you need me for something."

"Okay. I think everything will work out."

Lizzy heard the door shut and she raced to it. Gazing out the peep hole she saw Bombay talking to Charlie. "He's not coming back is he?" Lizzy asked looking at Julie.

"No, not unless we need him," Julie answered.

"Great." Lizzy grabbed her PJ's and changed in the bathroom. When she came out she grabbed the teddy bear from her bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Connie asked.

"Less you know, the better," Lizzy suggested.

"You're not sleeping in the hallway, are you?"

"Of course not. Remember I know the Ducks," Lizzy answered.

"Lizzy," Connie said.

"Don't worry about me," Lizzy answered. She opened the door and looked down the hall to see Bombay slip inside his room. Lizzy stepped out into the hall and shut the door behind her. She glanced back then tiptoed across the hall.

* * *

_**Again all comments are welcome in the box at the bottom of the page. I will do my best to answer your questions.**_


	3. Interrogation

Chapter Three: Interrogation

* * *

Lizzy glanced around the hallway and not seeing anyone, walked across the hall and knocked on the door. When it opened, the sandy-haired boy sighed and stepped out of the way. Lizzy walked inside and dropped down in the chair by the window. Neither player noticed their coach looking around his doorway and watching them. Bombay sighed when the door shut down the hall, shaking his head. He didn't want to allow the tension between the two girls to continue but he knew that saying anything to the center would backfire. For now he would let the older brunette girl seek comfort from her cousin. And that's just what Lizzy did.

"What's wrong, Liz?" Charlie asked, dropping onto his bed.

"I know Connie has never done anything to me but every time I look at her I get this really angry feeling. I can't explain it," Lizzy sighed.

"Like your ducky pajamas, don't you?" Fulton asked, grinning as he looked up from his book.

"Don't make fun of me. Matt bought these for me Christmas before last," Lizzy pouted.

"After the Ducks started winning," Charlie grinned. "Bombay's not going to be happy to find you in here."

"He won't find out. As long as I'm up before seven a.m. tomorrow, Coach won't be any wiser. I just couldn't stay in there. Besides, Bombay knows he doesn't have to worry about the three of us," Lizzy said. "You're my cousin, Charlie, and Fulton's been my best friend since I was in diapers."

Fulton and Lizzy had grown up less than five minutes walking distance from each other and being that Fulton was an only child, Lizzy had refused to let him push her away as they got older. Of course Fulton's parents were also Lizzy's godparents, so avoiding Lizzy wasn't really an option for Fulton. Not that he wanted to avoid her; Lizzy was the only one that had always seen past his frosty and somewhat brutish exterior no matter what he did.

"So is there someone on the team he should worry about?" Charlie asked.

"Tell me about the new kids; and what happened to the rest of the Ducks?" Lizzy changed the subject. "Connie said Tammy went back to figure skating."

"She did. Terry and Tommy weren't old enough; they both won't be 13 until the end of August," Charlie explained.

"Didn't you guys have science with them last year?" Lizzy asked.

"Their test scores were high enough to bump them up a grade in that class," Fulton explained.

Charlie continued his list, ticking people off on his fingers. "After State Karp gave up hockey, stating he couldn't take another puck to the head. His mom was already worried about his IQ and grades. Peter's grandma is really sick and he had to go to Boston to visit her all summer. And when Jesse's dad found out the tournament was in California, he nearly hit the roof and refused to let him go with just Bombay as a chaperone."

"As for the new kids," Fulton picked up from there, "there's you and Julie, who you've evidently met. She's from Maine; apparently a really good goalie if practice was any indication."

Charlie handed her the best newspaper for hockey news entitled "Hockey". On the front page it showed a picture of Bombay and underneath his photo were two rows of head shots. The first row was all the returning Ducks and the second line, including her own photo, was all the new team members.

"Kenny Wu from San Francisco. Apparently he competed in the last Olympics as a figure skater but Tibbles convinced him to play hockey and he's untouchable," Fulton went on. "Luis Mendoza from Miami, Florida. Fast as a late preacher on Sunday with the devil after him but he can't stop to save his life. Dean Portman—"

Lizzy cut him off when she saw his picture. "That's the "Big Goon" from earlier. He's the one that put Kenny on top of the net," Lizzy said. It was nice to finally put a real name to the face.

"Right, he's from Chicago, Illinois; plays right side defense. Obviously thinks the world of himself," Fulton said. "Has good taste in music though."

"You would say that," Charlie grinned. "And finally Dwayne Robertson, from Austin. Do you know him? You moved to Austin, right?"

"No man, it was Dallas," Fulton said.

"The North Stars moved to Dallas, I moved to Austin. You two would know that if you bothered to write. You know, I got infrequent postcards and letters from Germaine, Averman, and Goldberg. I got a phone call or two from Jesse and a letter a month from Adam but my own cousin and god-brother couldn't be bothered. How sad. You know if it wasn't for the fact that I think it'd be worse with the girls I wouldn't be over here. Heck, I even got a Christmas card from Bombay, and a birthday card. What do I get from you two? Total radio silence," Lizzy spat angrily.

"Phone works both ways," Charlie said.

"Now why didn't I think of that?" Lizzy cupped her chin as if pondering something. "Oh wait I did," she deadpanned. "Every time I called, your mothers said you were busy and you'd get back to me. You never did. Don't worry about it, it's in the past," Lizzy said, shaking it off.

"But you're obviously hurt by it," Fulton said.

"You know, there was this Disney movie that came out two summers ago. This kid I babysat last summer had it on tape and watched it nearly every day. There's a part where two characters are talking and the moral of the conversation is that the past can hurt but either you run from it or learn from it. I decided to learn from my past," Lizzy said.

"So do you know Dwayne or not?" Charlie asked.

"You know how nearly everyone in Minnesota knows about the Hawks and the Ducks?"

"Yeah?"

"Well in Texas it's kinda like that for the Crockett Cougars. Everyone who knows Peewee Hockey, from the most casual fan to the diehard fans, knows the Crockett Cougars. The number one name associated with the Cougars is Dwayne Robertson. We also went to the same middle school. He's real good at hockey and really sweet. He reminds me of Adam only not quite as smart. He doesn't always get things the first time they're explained."

"You like him," Fulton said as it dawned on him.

"I—"

"Don't deny it," Charlie said.

"Okay, you caught me. Just don't say anything to him. We've been dating for the past couple months but he'd rather not say anything until he gets to know everyone better. He's really sweet and he's been there for me since I moved to town. And then after Matt died ... He's just really great."

"Matt?" Charlie asked, glancing at Fulton.

"You know, my oldest brother? He was 10 years older than us. He died in November just before he could sign with the Red Wings. Charlie, the funeral was here in Minnesota. Dad said you went," Lizzy said, staring at him in disbelief.

"Right, I don't like thinking about it."

"So how'd the Ducks turn out this year?" Lizzy asked.

"We lost half the team," Charlie said, "plus our coach."

"What do you mean half the team?" Lizzy asked.

"Fult and I were already 13 and the cutoff age for that league is 12. Plus Peter and Karp and Tammy and you left; we just decided not to play as an official team. We get together and play when we can but other than that we haven't played since you left. How'd you play peewee hockey this year? Your birthday is three days after mine." Charlie eyed his cousin suspiciously.

"The girls' teams go from Squirt under 10, Peewee under 14, Midget under 18, Junior under 21. There are not enough girls that want to play hockey. There's like eight teams in the state. Dallas, Austin, Houston, El Paso, Corpus Christi, Amarillo, Texarkana, and Abilene. We played boys' teams half the time but those games never counted towards state points. We were good enough to play the boys but parents convinced the Texas Amateur Hockey Association, who governs the Amateur teams, that girls shouldn't be held to the same level of competition as boys for state championships."

"That's harsh," Fulton said.

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed.

"We should get to bed," Charlie suggested.

"I'm not sharing a bed with you, Charlie." Charlie sighed and pulled the comforter off his bed. He folded it in half and laid it on the floor between the two beds. Fulton did the same. Then for good measure Fulton tossed the sheet down there too. Lizzy looked at Charlie expectantly and he pulled the Mighty Ducks blanket from his bag and threw it on the pile. "I meant a pillow but thanks." Lizzy grinned. Charlie handed her a pillow from his bed and they all settled down to get some sleep.

Most of the rest of the next two weeks were spent learning to work as a team, holding practices, and school lessons on the banks of the St. Croix River. Looking across the river one could see straight in to Wisconsin, well through the trees.

One day during lunch Tibbles presented them what he called a big surprise. He pulled the cover off the large rectangular shape. "Tada," he cried. Underneath the tarp was a large box of Wheaties with their picture on the front. Of course it had been in their contract that they had to do at least one photo shoot.

"Hey y'all, that's us," Dwayne commented.

"Uh, we know," Fulton answered sarcastically. Lizzy rolled her eyes.

"Today it's a Wheaties' box, tomorrow it's video games, action figures, lunch boxes ... the sky is the limit," Tibbles explained.

"Wait a minute, you're telling me that Hendrix wants to turn Team U.S.A. into a merchandising juggernaut? Count me out. This tournament is about playing hockey against the best in the world, not about becoming a national icon for some hockey supply company," Lizzy snapped.

"Lizzy, it's business," Bombay said gently.

"Right," Tibbles said, less enthusiastically than before. "Now, so everyone knows that you are Team U.S.A., try on one of these." Tibbles pulled a red, white, and blue jersey from the box by his feet. Lizzy didn't mind the colors or the fact that it had just U.S. A. across the front with stars between the letters, it was what Tibbles said and revealed next that really got to her. "Brought to you by those wonderful people at Hendrix for all your hockey needs," Tibbles finished, showing them the sleeve of the jersey that read Hendrix from shoulder to wrist.

Lizzy looked around and saw most of the team looked excited, Ms. MacKay looked worried, and Charlie looked confused. Tibbles tossed one to Bombay and the rest of the team rushed to the box to get theirs.

"It's nice Coach," Charlie said, looking at the one Bombay had in his hands, "but we're Ducks; this stuff says Hendrix all over it."

"Charlie's right, more than half the team are Ducks; can't we just keep the name? I understand the colors, they are our home colors but surely a little mascot isn't going to hurt," Lizzy added looking over Charlie's shoulder.

"They're our sponsors. It's business stuff. You'll understand one day," Bombay said standing. He patted Charlie's shoulder then walked over to Tibbles and the rest of the team.

Later that day after their history lesson about ancient Greece, Ms. MacKay held Lizzy back as the rest geared up for their daily blading workout. "I've been watching you with this team, most of the guys seem to look up to you, especially Charlie," Ms. MacKay said.

"I've had Charlie's back since the first time Bombay quit this team," Lizzy said.

"Keep an eye on him, hopefully nothing will happen but—"

"Power, money, and business can go to a person's head," Lizzy nodded. "I know."

"And try to find something in common with the girls. It'll bring the team closer together as a whole."

"Yes, ma'am."

"Liz, you coming?" Fulton called.

"Coming!" Lizzy answered. She looked at Ms. MacKay who nodded, and Lizzy joined the rest.

That night after dinner Lizzy was heading back for her room when a hand grabbed her arm. Lizzy looked back over her shoulder and saw Portman standing there.

"What's up?" Lizzy asked. Portman and Fulton had become good friends and it was only her loyalty to Fulton that kept her from snapping at the rough enforcer. Something about him still rubbed her wrong.

"So you and the cowboy, huh?" Portman asked.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked.

"What do you see in him?"

"Dwayne? He's a nice guy; what difference does it make?"

"I saw you two at dinner, looking awfully cozy. What about Fulton?"

"What about Fulton? He doesn't care as long as I'm happy."

"And when it hurts him in the long run?"

"How is he going to get hurt? Why don't you just stay out of it, Portman? My relationship with Dwayne is none of your business and neither is what happens between me and Fulton. Back off," Lizzy snapped.

"I won't let you hurt him," Portman growled.

"It's none of your business," Lizzy said, shoving Portman away from her.

Portman stumbled back a few steps but regained his footing and narrowed his eyes. "It is my business. I can't believe you just did that."

"You think I won't do it again? You're wrong. You don't know a dang thing about me." Neither had realized how loud their voices were and were shocked when Fulton and Dwayne stepped between them.

"What is going on here?" Fulton asked.

"Just a slight disagreement," Lizzy said.

"Slight? We could hear you all the way down the hall," Fulton replied. "What are you two arguing about?"

"We were disagreeing," Lizzy shrugged.

"How well do you even know her, Fult?" Portman asked. "Do you know what she's doing?"

"Don't talk about her like that. Lizzy's the sweetest girl you've ever met," Dwayne said. "You show her some respect."

"I can't believe you." Portman rolled his eyes then took a step towards Lizzy.

"Don't make me choose, Port," Fulton said.

"I'm not going to hit her, Fulton." Portman's eyes narrowed at Lizzy.

"That's not what I'm worried about, Port. Dude, chill."

"And let you get hurt by a no-good big city girl from the south? I don't think so."

"Big city?" Lizzy snapped in disbelief. "I don't think so; my hometown has a population of about 14,000 people."

"You see my point," Portman said.

"Let me put that in perspective for you. Chicago, Illinois had a population of two million people at the 1990 census. Compare that to Stillwater's population of about 14,000 and you know what you get? Stillwater has a population that is less than one percent of Chicago's. That means that you could wipeout 99 percent of the population of Chicago and still have more people than my hometown."

"You're from Austin," Portman said, in shock.

"No, when Tibbles scouted me I lived in Austin. I was born and raised on the outskirts of Stillwater, Minnesota, but if you want to use Austin then I'm still from a small town compared to Chicago. Compared to Chicago, Austin has about 1/20th the people. Meaning you'd have to wipeout 80 percent of Chicago to get the approximate number of people in Austin."

"Banksie, get her out of here. Make sure she calms down. Bombay won't play her tomorrow if she's upset with a teammate." Lizzy's head snapped around to see Charlie behind her.

"I'm not going anywhere and I could totally take this overgrown, sexist pig," Lizzy spat.

"There's no doubt in my mind you could take him, but you have to calm down," Charlie said sympathetically.

Lizzy narrowed her eyes at Adam, daring him to try. Adam shook his head and tossed her over his shoulder, taking Lizzy down to the room he shared with Dwayne.

Once they reached Adam's room, he dumped Lizzy on the bed then knelt in front her. "Tell me what happened," Adam said.

"I have no idea what just happened. It was like one second he's talking about me and Dwayne like he's figured everything out and then the next thing I know he's going on about how I'm going to hurt Fulton. Me. I could never hurt Fulton. You know that, right?"

"I know. I know how close you and Fulton are. How he's had your back since you were babies."

"Except when it was you and me against the world."

"Yes, but he eventually apologized for that."

"I just wish I knew what they were saying." Lizzy sighed and crawled up the bed and turned on the stereo between the beds. A George Strait song played softly and Lizzy smiled. Then she switched the channels until she finally landed on a Minnesota Twins baseball game. The game was in the bottom of the fifth inning with the Twins having a two-nothing lead. By the time Dwayne entered the room it was in the top of the seventh with the Twins up three-two.

"Bombay saw the fight; he wants to talk to ya, Kitten," Dwayne said softly.

"Did he seem mad, Babbit?" Lizzy asked nervously as she fiddled with the bottom of her t-shirt.

"I'm not sure mad is the right word." Dwayne shrugged.

Lizzy nodded and left the room to find Bombay.

* * *

**_Thanks to all for reading and reviewing. Any questions, comments, or responses are great. Just let me know._**


	4. Getting To Know Her

Chapter Four: Getting To Know Her

* * *

When she did find Bombay he was in his room, packing his bags. "You wanted to see me, Coach?" Lizzy asked.

"If I ever see you put your hands on another player like that again, I will bench you for the rest of the tournament. You will not be starting tomorrow night. Banks will start instead," Bombay answered.

"Coach, I've started nearly every game I've ever played with the Ducks."

"You're not playing for the Ducks anymore and I can't tolerate physical fighting within any of my team. I won't put you on third line but you can't start."

"Second string? Fine."

"What were you and Portman fighting about?"

"I have no idea."

"Lizzy, you know you can trust me."

"I know but I really don't know what we were fighting about. He thought I was going to hurt Fulton somehow. I don't know."

"Okay. Just remember what I said Lizzy."

"I know. Who are we playing tomorrow?"

"Trinidad."

"Trinidad plays hockey? Okay."

"You can go," Bombay said. Lizzy nodded and left the coach's room.

Once Lizzy returned to Adam and Dwayne's room she found the game was still going on and Adam was talking to Fulton.

"What did Bombay want?" Dwayne asked.

Lizzy sat down next to him and took his hand. "To tell me if I ever did it again that he'd bench me for the rest of the tournament," Lizzy said, shrugging off the threat.

"You don't think he will," Adam stated. Fulton smirked.

"I know Bombay; he's forgotten how well I play hockey. It'd be his biggest mistake to date for him not to let me play. He knows it, I know it, and he knows I know he knows it. It's not really a threat. He just wants to make sure I don't hurt another player. So what exactly was I fighting with Portman about?" Lizzy turned her attention to Fulton hoping he knew.

"He thought, as crazy as this sounds, that you and I were dating," Fulton said.

"You and I?" Lizzy asked in disbelief. "I guess that makes some sense, in a strange way."

"I haven't told you the best part. He also thought you and Cowboy were sneaking around behind my back," Fulton said.

"Does he realize how stupid he sounds? I'm 14 for Pete's sake," Lizzy said, outraged.

"I know. Calm down. We set him straight."

"Good. I'd hate to have to hurt him."

"You probably could too. Lizzy, I know that it's going to be—"

"Fult," Lizzy cut him off, "Portman and you have become friends for some god forsaken reason and because I love you that much and you are my best friend, I will respect that friendship. If I was ever friends with someone you didn't like I would hope you'd do the same."

"You mean like it was with you and Ads at first?" Fulton asked.

"Like that. I thought you'd understand. I will leave that friendship alone and I'll try not to bad mouth him even though he is crazy," Lizzy answered, muttering the last three words.

"Thanks Lizzy," Fulton said grinning.

"So everything is okay?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah. I did warn you that Charlie is my cousin, right?" Lizzy asked, looking at Dwayne.

He nodded. "Adam did," Dwayne said.

"And you know I played for the Ducks?"

"I've seen your jersey."

"Okay then, you know everything."

"Not everything but enough and I trust you with the rest," Dwayne said.

"I told you he was sweet," Lizzy grinned. "Aw poo!" Lizzy muttered.

"What?" Fulton asked. Adam and Dwayne also looked at her concerned.

"Twins just lost, three-six," Lizzy said, motioning to the radio. Fulton rolled his eyes.

Dwayne knew just why that made her sad. "How much do you owe Chris now?" He asked.

"14 bucks," Lizzy said nonchalantly.

"I don't get it," Adam said.

"Chris and I made a bet on the Twins. Every time they lose I owe him a dollar and when they win he owes me. Right now their record is 10-24. They've lost more games than they've won." Lizzy said. Adam nodded and they went on talking about general topics until Bombay came in to tell them to get packed then get to bed as they were leaving the next morning for the airport and their flight to California.

That following morning Bombay pushed the luggage cart to the counter and spoke with the ticket lady. Soon he returned with 16 tickets: 13 players, Ms. MacKay, Tibbles, and himself. "Okay, when I call your name, get your ticket then find your seat partner or partners. I've been told that each row has one set of two, a set of three, and then another set of two seats. Has anyone ever not flown before?" Bombay asked. Charlie's, Fulton's, Connie's, and Averman's hands went up. "There's nothing to it," Bombay said. "You are more likely to die from a car crash than you are from a plane crash."

"That's reassuring," Lizzy muttered.

Soon everyone had their tickets and was finding their seatmates. Lizzy looked down at her ticket to see she had seat A17 and would be partnered with the lucky holder of seat B17. Charlie, who managed to have gotten seat D17, and would be sitting with Adam and Fulton, came over and peeked at her ticket.

"He's not doing this to punish you," Charlie said when he caught sight of her seat number.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"Kenny and Guy, Luis and Goldie, me, Fult and Ads, Dwayne and Averman, Connie, Ms. Mackay and Julie, you and—"

"If you say Bombay—" Lizzy cut Charlie off. He returned the favor.

"Nope. You and—"

"Me," Portman finished, cutting Charlie off, "and Bombay is right behind us so try to play nice."

"Charlie, I will love you forever if you—"

"You will love me because I am your cousin," Charlie answered.

"No seat swaps," Bombay called.

Charlie walked away and Lizzy sighed. "Besides we need to have a little talk," Portman said.

"I promised Fulton, I promised Fulton," Lizzy chanted under her breath, "I promised Fulton, I promised Fulton."

"How's that working for ya?" Portman asked.

"Could be easier," Lizzy said simply.

"Let's go, we're boarding," Bombay called.

"Hey Averman," Lizzy said in the redhead's ear after making it through security.

"No; I've got to see if Dwayne is good enough for our only female center," Averman answered.

"Charlie," Lizzy growled, knowing the unofficial captain had gotten to the jokester.

"Fulton," Averman corrected, catching up with Dwayne.

"Still not getting away from me," Portman said, slinging an arm around Lizzy's shoulders.

"I can if I threaten Goldberg," Lizzy smirked as Portman steered Lizzy towards their gate.

Portman's face fell and Lizzy briefly felt guilty. "I made a promise to Fulton and I'm going to try my best to keep it even if you try your best to make me break that promise," Portman said.

"You promised to bother me for the entire three and a half hour flight? That's kinda pathetic."

"I promised to get to know you. I'm not asking for your deepest, darkest secrets just a little information. I crossed a line yesterday and I don't want to do that again."

Lizzy pulled a book from her backpack then hefted it into the overhead bin on the plane. Then she sat down. "Who knew under that big, tough, enforcer charade you're just a squishy teddy?"

"Yeah," Portman said in a monotone voice then sat down next to her. Portman swallowed then glanced back to his right at Fulton who nodded. "Look, Lizzy, I'm sorry—"

"Don't say that. I don't accept "I'm sorry" as a form of an apology," Lizzy cut him off sharply.

"Fulton did mention that. I apologize for what I said yesterday in the hallway," Portman said.

"What exactly did you say?"

"It wasn't what I said, it was what I insinuated with my comment. I apologize for implying that you were dating two boys at once and that you were anything but faithful. It was very wrong."

"Thank you." Lizzy grinned.

"Why do you want the apology to be so specific?"

"Are you likely to imply the same thing about me again now knowing how wrong you were?"

"No."

"The more specific the apology, the more likely you are to remember your mistake," Lizzy answered as the flight attendant went into her preflight announcement. Lizzy closed her eyes and gripped the armrests tightly.

"What's wrong, little Lizzy? Don't like flying?" Portman's deep voice rumbled in her ear. He was a lot closer than she would've liked.

"I've only flown once before. I didn't like it then and I don't like it now." Lizzy peeked at him out of the corner of her eye.

"Once you take off it's not so bad, little Lizzy," Portman cooed.

"I am not little; I am petite or vertically challenged or even fun sized but definitely not little. And get out of my bubble," Lizzy snapped, her eyes flying open.

"Does it bother you?" Portman smirked.

Lizzy glared but Portman only backed off about an inch. "Yes," she snapped, answering his question. Then she did her best to try to convince herself that the shivers running down her back were tremors from the thought of flying instead of shivers from the sound of his voice.

"Little Lizzy, little Lizzy, little Lizzy," Portman chanted in her ear.

"I promised Fult, promised Fult, promised Fult—" Lizzy muttered until Portman cut her off.

"What did you promise Fulton?" His voice still buzzed in her ear like an annoying fly that just wouldn't go away.

"I promised, though it's none of your business, that I would respect his friendship with you and that means I also wouldn't bad mouth you. Plus I told Bombay I wouldn't hurt another player. Unfortunately, you fall under that category so I can't hurt you, especially not with Bombay right behind us."

"How considerate," Bombay said.

"Eavesdropping is rude, Bombay," Lizzy answered.

When Bombay didn't say anything else to her Portman looked at her in shock. "I can't believe he let you get away with saying that to him."

"He and I have a very odd relationship."

"Mainly to keep your cousin happy," Bombay added.

"Only because he's the coach's pet and it's not my fault he's protective of me," Lizzy replied.

"I heard that," Charlie called.

"You were supposed to," Lizzy answered.

"Wait," Portman said pulling back away from Lizzy a few more inches, "Charlie's your cousin?"

"Yeah; did you miss that at the terminal? He already said he was my cousin. And Fulton and Adam are my best friends. I used to live in Minnesota and play for the Ducks. I've been a Duck as long as Adam has."

"What else don't I know about you?"

"I don't like flying?"

"I think I got that."

"I only play rock music when I'm mad; otherwise I'm a hard core country fan," Lizzy said.

"Too much time in the south?" Portman asked, getting comfortable.

"My dad says when my mom was pregnant with me, only listening to country music would calm me down. I've just always listened to it. None of my brothers can stand it though."

"Brothers? As in plural?"

"I have four—had four of them."

"Had?"

"Don't want to talk about it."

"If you don't want to talk about what happened to them, can you at least tell me about them?"

"Him, not them," Lizzy sighed, "I still have three brothers."

"Oh. What are they like?" Portman asked.

"Chris is six years older than me, Seth is four years, and Ben is three years. This was Ben's senior year of high school."

"I thought you said he was only three years older than you?"

"I did. I failed the first grade. I refused to write my full name on my papers it was so long and I couldn't count higher than 25."

"Charlie's older than you too?"

"Three days. He didn't make it past kindergarten the first time. Anyway, Chris and Ben play baseball and Seth plays hockey-college goalie."

"Minnesota?"

"Ohio. He's a sophomore; or he will be."

"And your other brothers?"

"Chris is a pitcher for University of Tennessee which is where Ben will be starting in the fall."

"So why'd you choose hockey?"

"My oldest brother was 10 when I was born. He played hockey and taught me to skate. Eventually he taught me hockey. Chris taught me baseball but there's just something about flying down the ice on a breakaway that baseball can't touch."

"You play for the thrill."

"And the way winning makes you feel. Knowing that you're better and faster than the other team; that makes hockey so much more fun."

"It's not always about winning," Portman said, noticing the way Lizzy's hands were slowly letting go of the armrests.

"It is for me," Lizzy answered.

"Can't hockey just be about having fun?"

"Winning is fun. What's the point of playing if you can't win?"

"You're starting to sound like a Hawk," Adam said, from slightly behind and to the right of her.

"What's to say they didn't have a point?"

"On to a safer topic-food. What's your favorite food?"

"Burgers followed by pizza. I used to eat a lot of sweet stuff but since I really started to focus on hockey, I try to balance it out with protein and good stuff."

"What about your must-have? The one thing you absolutely can't go one week without, food wise?"

"Can't think of a single thing."

"Mudpit, Fudge Chunks, chocolate ice cream," Fulton, Charlie, and Adam said at the same time.

"Are we talking about Lizzy's ice cream obsession?" Guy asked, kneeling in his seat to look over the back of it at Lizzy.

"I was not obsessed with it," Lizzy argued.

"I can't remember one time that you didn't come to practice without it," Goldberg added, looking down the row at them.

"You practically begged Matt for a pint every time we went straight from school to practice." Fulton grinned.

Bombay chimed in as well, "I couldn't get you on the ice until the pint was empty."

"How come I've never seen you eat ice cream like that?" Dwayne asked.

"'Cause it's made on a small farm just outside of Forest Lake, Minnesota. You can only find Turntree Dairy Products in Minneapolis, St. Paul, and their suburbs. You can't get it outside of the State of Minnesota. We bought four gallons before we left and it was all gone a few months later. Dad said it was a habit I needed to break anyway."

"It's not that bad of a habit," Portman said, shrugging as though it was no big deal. To him it probably wasn't.

"Not unless you know how much caffeine it had in it," Fulton said.

They talked a little while longer about food then covered music and animals. Portman's sister had a German Shepherd and Lizzy had a cat. Portman didn't have a preference either way. By the time they landed in L.A. at one in the afternoon there was an easy truce between them and they understood each other enough to pretty much stave off any other fights.

It was a short ride from the airport to the Los Angeles Memorial Coliseum where all of their games would be held. As they climbed down off the bus, Fulton stopped at the bottom of the steps then motioned to Lizzy who was behind him. Lizzy grinned and hopped on his back accepting the free ride into the stadium. Bombay got them all signed in then set them loose, reminding them they had four hours until warm ups and they had better not be late.

Lizzy rode around on Fulton's back for a while as he and Portman checkout the sights then she headed back to the locker room to get in some practice. She pulled on some knee pads, skates, her helmet and elbow pads, glad that she was in a track suit and that their hockey gear had already been delivered to the locker room. Lizzy grabbed a hockey stick and puck from the locker where her stuff sat then headed for the ice. She checked the signup sheet as the German team came off the ice and noticed that she had half an hour until Iceland would come out to practice. Lizzy went out on the ice and began working on some of her rustier moves. She was about to work on some of her better moves when she saw she had company. A team dressed in all black stood at the end she wasn't using.

"Oh, has it been half an hour already? I should go," Lizzy said, scooping the puck up off the ice with her stick.

"I see the U.S. is still as bad at hockey as they used to be. Tell me, how desperate was the scout that found you? Resorting to adding girls to their team," the coach said. He had a slight accent but Lizzy couldn't tell where from. Lizzy sized him up then recognized him.

"He wasn't desperate; he just recognized pure talent when he saw it. Something you don't have. That's why the NHL ran you out of the league right?" Lizzy answered. She smirked when she saw a couple of his team members trying not to laugh.

"So you have heard of me?"

"Wolf Stansson, you played one year pro and were more famous for punching people than actually playing. Is that why you coach now? Because every country realizes what we already know? You don't have any talent."

"Why don't we see who is more talented?" Wolf asked.

"You want to go up against a 13 year old girl to prove you still got it? That makes you sound pathetic. You know what they say about coaching, Stansson?"

"I know the saying. Gunner, teach our friend here how to play three bar," Stansson answered. The kid with the number nine on his jersey skated up.

"I know the game. I'm assuming this sewer rat is the one I'm playing against?" Gunner nodded to Lizzy's question though he glared when she called him a sewer rat. "Just don't go crying to your coach when I win."

"You mean if?" He said in an Icelandic accent.

"No, I mean when," Lizzy answered grinning. She dropped the puck she had been bouncing on the blade of her stick and passed it to him. "Let's play."

* * *

**Once again all reviews, comments and questions are welcome. Just leave them in the box below. Thanks to those that do review.  
**


	5. Future

Chapter Five: Future

* * *

"Where ya been?" Guy asked when Lizzy came into the dorms to find Bombay.

"On the ice playing a little three bar. We still have an hour until warm-ups according to Coach," Lizzy answered, stopping in the room.

"Bombay was looking for you. You need to know which room you're in."

"Is it with Connie?"

"I don't think so but I don't know for certain."

"Have you seen him?"

"Bombay? I think he's talking to Charlie."

Lizzy turned back to face Guy after turning to leave then realizing she didn't know where Charlie's room was.

"Two doors down on the left." Guy smirked.

"Thanks." Lizzy left the room and found Charlie's room with ease. "Hey Char," Lizzy said as she leaned against the door frame.

"Hey Liz, where ya been?" Charlie asked.

"Practicing. Playing a little three bar." Lizzy looked around the room noticing that it only had two beds.

"Three bar? With who?"

"Just some kid I meet. Iceland ruined my fun though. Where's Bombay?" Charlie looked to his right and Lizzy followed his gaze to see Bombay was leaning against the desk. "Guy said you were looking for me?"

"Yes, I have your room assignment." Bombay handed her a key. "You will be by yourself so I don't have another incident like the one in Minnesota. I know you're practically related to Fulton but I can't let you do it again."

"Hadn't planned on it," Lizzy said.

"Come on, dinner time," Bombay said.

"Can't," Lizzy said.

At Bombay's confused look, Charlie explained. "She doesn't eat dinner before games. Says it's superstition."

"It's only stupid if it doesn't work," Lizzy said, knowing exactly what her cousin was thinking. "Just do me a favor and make sure I can eat after."

"Then get out of my room," Charlie sighed.

Lizzy smirked then left.

After the game that night, which they won 9-2, Lizzy sat down in front of her locker and slowly stripped off her pads and jersey.

"9-2. You're disappointed, I know," Dwayne said. She was always disappointed when she didn't play to her highest level.

"Should have been a shutout," Lizzy muttered. "I can't believe they even play hockey in Trinidad. That's like saying they play hockey in the Bahamas."

"Shake it off," Dwayne clapped her on the shoulder, "take a shower, and come get dinner."

"Okay," Lizzy sighed.

The next day they had a press conference and Hendrix brought in a giant polar bear mascot, causing Lizzy's temper to flare.

"A polar bear? We couldn't have U.S.A. Ducks but we can have a polar bear which, by the way, are native to the Artic and not the States," Lizzy growled.

"Hush," Fulton quieted her.

Lizzy zoned out until she heard Team Iceland mentioned; then her attention snapped to the lady in the red suit. "Iceland is the heavy favorite. Their coach has already guaranteed victory. How are you going to handle them?"

"Uh, hard work. I think our team is ready to go up against the best in the world. We're not worried about them. Iceland may be tough, but we're Team U.S.A. and we're going all the way," Bombay replied.

Lizzy rolled her eyes at the cheesy line and Tibbles giving Bombay two thumbs up. Then she spotted the team in question at the very back of the crowd. Tibbles called an end to the press conference and Stansson chose that moment to speak.

"Team U.S. A. is going down, that's where you're going," Stansson said. Every head snapped towards Stansson. "See you on the ice, Bombay."

When Lizzy saw her teammates looking at each other she shook her head and crossed her arms over her chest. "Wolf Stansson, coach of the Iceland team. Played one year in the NHL, then they ran him out of the league," Lizzy explained as Bombay questioned Tibbles. They all moved down off the platform and Lizzy shook her head speaking to Dwayne. "That's Bombay's first mistake, not knowing the competition. His second is underestimating them. Iceland is first seeded in the competition and if we don't watch them, they'll decimate us like they did Italy in their first game, 19 to zip. I'm not looking forward to playing them."

"Are you saying you're not going to beat them?" One of the press asked, looking at Lizzy.

"I didn't say that; I said I wasn't looking forward to playing them. They're a very good team and it would be a mistake to underestimate them. We definitely need to practice and be on the lookout for them. They're the team to beat," Lizzy answered. She read his press pass and saw he was from the Anaheim Tribune. Local paper meant Bombay would find out if she put him down even further. "I should go. I need to get some practice in before our game against Italy. Later."

After getting some food, Lizzy played some roller hockey with Dwayne and then they worked out for a while. When they were done Dwayne was headed for dinner and Lizzy headed for the rink to watch the Germany-Iceland game. Germany was a good team but they still lost seven to two. That didn't bode well for Team U.S.A.'s game against Iceland. Lizzy did get a few insights into Team Iceland, the major one being they had sheer size on their side and they weren't afraid to use it–hard. They really threw their weight around where they could and since most of her team was built on agility instead of weight, they couldn't return the favor.

The about a week later Lizzy was watching the Canada VS. Russia game on TV in her room after breakfast when Dwayne dropped by.

"Kitten, can we talk?" Dwayne asked.

Lizzy smiled at the use of her nickname and patted the edge of her bed, turning down the volume on the TV.

"Who did you play three bar against? The only girls in the tournament are on our team."

"No, they're not. There's a girl on Teams Trinidad, Italy, and Sweden. I never said it was a girl though. I played and won against Gunner Stahl from Iceland."

"You beat the lead scorer in a game of three bar? Does Bombay know this?"

"He knows I played but not who and I didn't plan on telling him either."

"Why not?"

"It was just a game. Telling him isn't going to change anything."

"How do you know unless you tell him?"

"I don't know for sure, but I know enough about him to know Charlie will always be his favorite and Banks is his go to guy. I've accepted these things and you should too. Now, did you really come in here to talk about that game?"

"No, I wanted to talk to you about us," Dwayne answered.

"What about us?" Lizzy asked.

"I've never been one for long winded speeches or big words, but I can't be rude either."

"What are you saying, Babbit?" She just needed him to get to the point. He had said no speeches.

"That I really like you but your commitment to hockey—"

"Turns you off. You can accept me for who I am as a person but our relationship can't take a back seat to hockey."

"I thought I was your first boyfriend? You sound like you've rehearsed that speech."

"You are. It's something my aunt told me when I told her about you. She said it was something Matt and Seth heard a lot from girls they liked. What's different now than when we were in Texas?"

"I guess I see it more here."

"We're playing on an international level. Shouldn't one focus on hockey?"

"Shouldn't hockey be fun?" Dwayne asked. "I guess we're just too different."

"Must be. Please tell me you at least tried to understand," Lizzy nearly begged.

"You know me, Lizzy, or I thought you did." That meant he had tried and was a bit upset that she didn't remember how much he had tried. He was better than just calling it quits without trying. Dwayne stood and left the room. Lizzy sighed and when the game was over with a Canadian win she shut off the TV and went for a walk.

"You okay?" Portman asked when she came across him outside.

"If I asked you to take a quiet walk with me—" Lizzy stopped.

"If you want company, I'm your man."

"Just don't say anything right now."

Portman zipped his lips and they walked in silence until they came across a pond with a few ducks floating on top.

"How fitting," Lizzy muttered.

They sat and watched for a while; then Portman pulled a granola bar from his pocket and offered half to Lizzy. She took it and slowly chewed on it.

"My oldest brother's name was Matt Anthony after my Nonno Antonio Jacobs. Nonno moved over here from Italy just out of high school to play AA baseball. He made it to the Majors then sent for my Nonna. He became a citizen while playing AAA. Nonno died when I was 12. He died right after Charlie's first game as a Duck. He never saw me play for them. When the season ended in March, my dad was transferred to Austin, Texas. He's one of six lawyers in his firm that has a law degree in three states. I begged my dad to let me stay in Minnesota with my aunt or my brother at least until the end of the school year. Obviously he said no." Lizzy picked at the grass around her.

Portman's main focus was on the ducks on the pond but every now and then he'd glance out of the corner of his eye at his teammate. She seemed rather sad but didn't give off any cues that she'd want or accept comforting. So he sat and waited.

"Summer passed and school started. No matter where I looked teams were forming and each one found reasons to turn me down: I wasn't good enough for football, field hockey was full, I was too old for the boys' community Peewee hockey team, the Crockett Cougars, the list goes on. Then Dwayne found out I played hockey. We shared a couple classes and got along real well, so he wanted to help me out. He told me about the girls' league. It was a month before Christmas; we were on a hot streak beating every team we played, by a lot too. We had just destroyed the team from Corpus Christi. My dad sat me down after the game; it was the only game he ever came to. We went to a fancy dinner and when we got home I could tell there was something majorly wrong."

Portman fully looked at her this time. He was hoping she wasn't about to tell him what he thought she was.

Lizzy swallowed and stared at the ducks. "He told me that Seth had called. Matt had gotten the call. His first game with the Red Wings would be in three days and to celebrate Matt had gotten together with his buddies in a pickup game of hockey at the old pond. Matt ended up on the bottom of a pileup. That was the only explanation I got of how my big brother died. Dad wouldn't tell me anything else. The sport Matt loved almost more than anything had killed him." Lizzy burst into tears but they were quiet ones.

Portman swallowed hard. Like most men, he couldn't stand it when women cried but he knew this could be good for Lizzy. She didn't strike him as the weepy, emotional type so he figured this was probably the first time she had let it out. If that was the case then this was good for her.

Lizzy curled herself up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them, and then she put her head on her knees and continued to cry. At a loss of what else to do and hoping he wasn't overstepping any boundaries, Portman moved closer and wrapped his arms around her.

"For the first two weeks I was a wreck; I barely slept, I barely ate, and I wanted nothing to do with hockey," Lizzy was now resting her head on Portman's chest. "For those two weeks I locked myself in my room and refused to come out. Finally my dad got sick of it and broke my door. That made him even angrier. He started yelling at me for locking myself in my room and acting like a brat, and then he saw how pale I was. First stop was the hospital, second was the therapist, and third was a home visit from child services. I missed three weeks of school and didn't go back until after Christmas break. After those first three weeks I got a call from my aunt and she told me that Matt would be disappointed in my behavior and life had to go on."

When Lizzy paused Portman wondered if he should say something but she went on before he could.

"She was right, Matt loved hockey and moping around just because he died was a pretty poor way of repaying him for everything he did to make sure I loved the game too. So I got back on the ice and am doing my best to make sure I make him proud of me."

"I can't begin to imagine what you went through. I've never known anyone that's died. It's obviously been very hard on you and I'm sorry ... I apologize if I've made it any worse. You don't deserve that. You were very close to your brother."

"Dad was always off being a lawyer so Matt practically raised me. He was always really cool about it too. Most boys would rather hang around their friends than their siblings. Not Matt. Matt took me with him when he could and when he couldn't he was always real sorry about it. His friends were cool though–they made fun of him, but I know that deep down they understood. Matt always called me his little Teddy Bear."

"What about your mom? She was okay with you spending so much time with a boy ten years older than you?"

"She never wanted a little girl, especially not a tomboy. That was painfully obvious by the time I was six. My brothers were cool but Matt was the epitome of awesome. Looking back now my attachment to Matt was not healthy but at the time it was amazing to feel that much attention from anyone."

"I can understand that."

"Thanks for listening. I've never talked about this with anyone. Ben told Dwayne what happened because I couldn't." Lizzy wiped the last of her tears away and pulled out of the embrace.

"So how are you and Cowboy?" Portman asked.

"We should go. We have warm-ups," Lizzy said, changing the subject.

"We don't have warm-ups until after lunch."

"Yeah, well, then it is lunch time." Lizzy smirked and stood. When she headed for the mess hall, Portman stood and followed.

After lunch, Ms. MacKay got in a very quick English lesson and then they had warm-ups and their game against Italy. U.S.A. won 11-nil but Lizzy was still a bit disappointed in herself.

"What did we do wrong this time?" Luis asked.

"It's not that Luis," Lizzy sighed, "I just could have been better."

"You had fun. That's all that matters," Adam said.

"This coming from a guy who has a future in the NHL," Lizzy snapped.

"Lizzy," Connie warned.

"No. You don't get it. Ads, Charlie, the Bashes, Dwayne, hell all you boys, you have a shot at the NHL or at least the minors. What have I got? After high school co-ed hockey is done. I get one shot at the Women's Olympic Hockey Team."

"At least you get to play," Julie said, shoving past Lizzy to get to her locker.

"Real sensitive," Guy said, shaking his head at Lizzy.

"Though that was rude," Adam gently touched Lizzy's shoulder, "you can only say how you feel."

"Make them believe that," Lizzy muttered. Adam gave her a sad smile then he went to shower.

"Jacobs, a word," Bombay called from the doorway.

"Purple," Lizzy answered.

"Get changed then come to my office."

Lizzy sighed then changed into her street clothes. Soon she dropped into a chair in front of Bombay's desk. To her it felt like she was back in the principal's office getting in trouble again.

"You and I have had a special kind of relationship," Bombay said.

"Only because you were trying to score with my aunt," Lizzy replied.

"At first," Bombay went on as if she hadn't spoken, "it was because you were Charlie's cousin and I saw how close you two were. Hurting you meant hurting him so I let some things slide. It was easier that way. Then as I watched, you changed. Just like Charlie, you changed. You brought the team together; in a way that Charlie couldn't. If Charlie is the heart of the team, Banks is the brains, Portman and Fulton the muscle, Guy and Connie the romantic side, Goldberg the stomach, but you—you're something more special. You are the soul of the team. If I were to hurt Charlie, I'd lose just a couple players, Fulton, Banks maybe, but with you ... If I ever hurt you I'd lose half this team."

"I strongly doubt that, Coach."

"Really? I hurt you and I lose Charlie, Fulton, Banks, Dwayne, most likely Portman, Ken, and you. That's half the team. I can't have that happen."

"You should be tougher on me than anyone else. You know that. I can take it."

"I didn't worry about that in Peewees because I knew you could take it. Now though something has shaken your confidence and made you push harder than I have ever seen you push. It's like you're overanalyzing it. You're thinking too much. Don't think, just do. I told you once hockey is supposed to be fun. There are people that never find that one thing they were born to do. You have found that one thing. Don't think about it and I guarantee you, you'll play better than anyone else out here."

"But I'm not the same girl, Bombay."

"What changed?"

"I lost somebody really important to me. I don't know how to play like that anymore."

"You'll get there; I know you will. Just try to remember what it was like to play hockey for fun."

"I'll try," Lizzy said, standing.

"Good. And Lizzy, no more doubting me in the press," Bombay said, waving a newspaper at her.

"Okay, but know this, that was the truth." Lizzy left the office and rolled her eyes.

A few days later, instead of going to Beverly Hills with Dwayne, Goldberg, Averman, and Guy or watching an action movie marathon with Fulton, Portman, and Kenny, Lizzy found herself hesitantly knocking on Connie and Julie's door. When Julie answered she was blowing on her nails which, based on the nail polish bottles on the nightstand, Lizzy guessed were still wet.

"Oh, it's you," Julie said.

"I wanted to apologize to you for what I said a few days ago. I shouldn't have said that to you."

"Nothing you said the other day was wrong. I was just a little jealous. You actually get to play."

"That doesn't mean what I said was right or that I should have said it that way."

"None of it was directed at me. I understand your frustration. The scouts are looking at the players on the ice. You do anything you can to get noticed. I don't blame you for it."

"So we're okay?" Lizzy motioned between herself and Julie.

"Yeah," Julie said.

"Do you want to come practice with me? Our next game is Iceland."

"Not today. Maybe tomorrow or something."

"Sure." Lizzy walked away.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. Please review.**_


	6. Iceland

_**Thanks to all of you for following and marking the story as your favorite. I love that. I'd like it more if you'd review but I guess I'll take what I can get.**_

Chapter Six: Iceland

* * *

Lizzy left Julie and Connie's room and went to the mess hall. As she ate lunch she was approached by a familiar face.

"Can I sit?" he asked. Lizzy flashed the blond a smile and motioned to the empty chair across from her. Gunner sat down and they ate for a while in silence. "Your coach, he seems different."

"Different how?"

"Coach Stansson had us read up on your coach and your team. He seemed like a nice guy."

"Bombay is a nice guy; it's just that the press is going to his head. I'm not saying that he doesn't have his moments but a lot of it is because of the press."

"I see."

"What about your coach? He doesn't have the best reputation."

"He may not be the best ... Um ..." Gunner seemed to be looking for the right word.

"Player?" Lizzy asked.

"Player but he is a very effective coach. Much like your Herb Brooks, no?"

"I can see that." Lizzy pushed her tray away and pulled a sketch book out of her bag.

"You're an artist as well?"

"Yes, it calms me down and is something to do when I get bored."

"Oh," Gunner said. As he continued to eat, Lizzy drew a sketch of him. When Gunner finished his lunch Lizzy finished her drawing and tore it out of her notebook.

"Here, take it," Lizzy said, offering him the picture.

"This is very good."

"Thank you. Uh oh," Lizzy said seeing Stansson looking at them. He didn't look happy. "You should probably go. Your coach doesn't look happy."

Gunner looked over his shoulder then back at Lizzy. "Yes, I should go. Good luck," Gunner said. He stood and walked away.

Lizzy took a deep breath then cleaned up her mess and went back to her room. After class that afternoon Lizzy wandered around the grounds and was shocked to come across a baseball field. She walked farther and came across batting cages. Lizzy smiled and continued her walk.

A few days later, the day after what would have been Matt's birthday, Lizzy watched Team U.S.A. basketball win a ferocious game then switched it over to a sports news channel. Lizzy had been forbidden to watch the channel at home and the interview they were doing caught her eye.

"So tell us what you think about your new team. You've been with them for about six months," the interviewer said.

"They've been really great. Off the ice they are really great people but they really make us work for it," the player answered.

"When they brought you up six months ago they also brought up—"

"Lizzy!" Charlie called drowning out the interviewer on the screen, "let's go; it's class time."

"Okay, I'm coming," Lizzy answered.

"And we'll be back with Brad McCormack after this." The station went to break and Lizzy shut off the TV and went to class. All day long that name bothered Lizzy. She felt like she had heard it somewhere before but she didn't know where. She was so distracted Ms. MacKay even called her on it.

"Lizzy, are you listening?" Ms. MacKay asked.

"Not really, no," Lizzy answered.

"And why not?"

"You don't want to know, you just want me to pay attention."

"Thank you," Ms. MacKay said.

Lizzy grinned and did her best to pay attention to the math lesson. As soon as class let out she went to the batting cages and worked on her hitting. When she was thoroughly exhausted from that she and Luis went and caught a movie. They got ice cream then explored L.A. a bit after the movie was over. Lizzy was taken aback when they came across Brad McCormack, the man from the interview.

"You're Brad McCormack," Lizzy said, startled.

"I'll do almost anything you want, just please don't scream that," Brad answered.

Brad's friend said something to Brad as he tugged his Waves' ball cap lower over his eyes. Lizzy didn't catch what was said but knew it was about her because Brad escorted her a bit down the street, turning her so she couldn't see his friend or Luis.

"Just answer my question," Lizzy said in response to his statement about not screaming.

"I'll try but I can't promise anything."

"How do I know you?"

"Well, I do play for Detroit."

"The Red Wings, I know, but I feel like we've met in person before and I'm not allowed to watch the NHL at home."

"What's your name?"

"Lizzy Jacobs. I grew up in Minnesota but if you were from my home town I'm sure I'd remember you."

"Why's that?"

"Stillwater's a small town. You play hockey. Unless this is some late in life kinda deal, you'd know one of my brothers and I'm certain I'd remember you."

"I wish you did since I'm his best friend."

"You've got to be about Chris's age but he didn't play hockey."

"Older. Perhaps you don't remember me because I moved to town my junior year. I'm Matt's best friend." Lizzy looked him over. He was about as tall as Matt had been the last time she had seen him, with dark brown eyes, short brown hair, and a muscular hockey built. If Lizzy remembered correctly he was a forward. Left wing, Lizzy was almost sure.

"You mean was. He died ... about the time you were called up. You would've been playing together in the Majors. I can't imagine how that hurt you when he died," Lizzy said.

"Is that what brings you to Cali?" Brad motioned to Lizzy's shirt which read Team U.S.A.

"Hockey." Lizzy looked down at the sidewalk.

"Matt would be very proud of you."

"Part of me keeps thinking that and then this little voice inside of me says _'You will never know for certain'_ and I don't know which side to believe."

"Lizzy, trust me. I know Matt, and he'd be very proud of you. As long as you are having fun and doing what you love to do, that's all that Matt ever wanted from you."

"Yeah and look at what happened when Matt had fun doing what he loved; he died. You want me to take that same chance?"

"So you'd rather be some kind of hockey robot? Matt would be highly disappointed if he saw you like that. Hockey is something you shared with Matt for the love of the game. If you aren't having fun Matt wouldn't want you to play. There is a fine line between playing for the love of the game and playing because you have no choice. Don't cross that line; it's not what Matt taught you."

"I guess but after what happened to Matt, how could I not toe that line even further?"

"Just remember what Matt taught you. There is more to life than winning hockey games. You can be the best player in the world but if you can't act like a team member, then no one is going to scout you and you would have wasted your time."

"Thanks Brad. Will you be at our game against Iceland?"

"You can bet on it," Brad answered.

Lizzy grinned then hugged him. Brad hugged her back and soon Lizzy and Luis made their way back towards the dorms.

"So you knew that guy as more than a famous hockey player?" Luis asked.

"He was my oldest brother's best friend." Lizzy answered. "He was giving me advice he thought my brother would give me."

"What happened between you and Dwayne? All we heard was that you two broke up. He didn't say why."

"It's mostly my fault. A relationship shouldn't take a backseat to hockey and that's what ours did." Lizzy shook her head sadly. It shouldn't have ended that way between them.

"Oh."

The next couple days Lizzy brushed upon her hockey skills against Julie and hitting in the batting cages. The only time she saw Bombay aside from practice was when he was in some magazine or talking to Tibbles.

Finally it was time for their game against Iceland. The team was finished dressing and had moved onto getting prepped for the game when Bombay entered the locker room. Lizzy swallowed when she saw his gelled back hair and his neatly pressed suit.

"Nice jacket. Did you get two pairs of pants with that?" Averman asked, approaching Bombay. The team laughed and Lizzy finished taping her lucky stick. It was the only stick she had ever played with. It also had Matt's signature and the date he signed it on it. He had signed it when he had been drafted to play for the Waves, wanting her to have the first autograph he ever signed as a pro player. Lizzy saw Fulton and Portman talking to the coach and she turned to Kenny, who was sitting next to her.

"I have a very bad feeling about this game," Lizzy said.

"It's just Iceland, we'll be okay." Kenny answered.

"You don't get it. Last time I had this bad of a feeling about a hockey game was when I watched from the stands as the Ducks got slaughtered by the Hawks in Peewees. The Ducks lost 17 to zero. Course that was Bombay's first game as coach. Tonight will not be good."

"Don't worry Lizzy, we'll be ready," Ken answered.

Lizzy took a deep breath and sighed. When she looked back at Bombay he was watching her. Lizzy shrugged and Bombay looked away. As both teams warmed up on the ice, Lizzy watched Gunner Stahl and a couple other boys and saw they were in top form. Gunner and Lizzy stared each other down during the face off; then he said something in Icelandic. Lizzy rolled her eyes and smirked, waiting for the puck to drop. Taunts never got to her on the ice. The moment the puck dropped Gunner pushed into her trying to shove her down but she dug her blades into the ice and pushed back. It only took a few seconds then Gunner was shoved backwards. Lizzy looked up and saw Portman standing there. She could tell he was saying something to Gunner but couldn't tell what it was. Then the referee was next to Portman and Lizzy hoped Portman would only get a two minute minor penalty for charging. Then she watched in horror as he accidentally–she hoped–knocked the referee down. When the referee got back up he called a Game Misconduct penalty, probably for physical abuse on an official, and Portman was thrown out of the game.

"Great," Lizzy muttered as Gunner climbed to his feet, "down my best defender against the toughest team in the tournament. This is not good." As they set up for another face off Lizzy looked at Gunner. "Go easy on us? Please?" Lizzy begged.

"Sorry, not a chance," Gunner answered.

Lizzy sighed and the game was on. This time instead of pushing back against him, Lizzy dodged out of the way and passed the puck to Averman. The first two periods were tough and Lizzy couldn't count the number of times she was shoved up against the boards. At the end of the second period, they were down four to nothing. During the break Bombay pulled them all to the bench for a serious talk.

"Where's your concentration out there? You're running around like a bunch of chickens with your heads cut off," Bombay said.

"Hard to concentrate when you're pressed against the boards. This is the best we've got, Coach," Lizzy said.

"Well your best isn't good enough."

"It's all we've got. It also doesn't help that the refs haven't called a single penalty against Iceland."

"You don't get it, do you?" Bombay asked. "If you blow this game, we are one loss away from elimination. You guys might want to go home early but I sure as heck don't."

"This is as much your fault as it is ours. If you were a better coach—" Lizzy started but Bombay cut her off.

"Don't make me bench you," Bombay snapped at Lizzy. She went back to guzzling water as Bombay walked to the other end of the bench.

"My, that was inspiring," Averman said.

"Let's just try to hold on," Charlie said.

In the third period both Lizzy and Adam scored but neither came without its price. After Adam's goal Sanderson slashed his wrist and was given a minor penalty of two minutes. Lizzy's goal caused Iceland to pick up their hitting. The game ended 10 to two.

In the locker room after the game Bombay paced back and forth for a few moments before he spoke. "Ten to two. Ten to two. You know what word comes to mind when you think of that?" Bombay asked.

"Loss. Unprepared. Disgrace. Massacre. Lackluster. I have a lot more words and most of them are aimed at you," Lizzy snapped.

"Pathetic," Bombay answered. That wasn't a word Lizzy was considering using. "You were brought here to play hockey."

"What do you think we were trying to do? It's not easy to play as a team when your coach is more worried about the press and his endorsement deal than about his team," Lizzy growled. "I told you when the tournament started we weren't ready for Iceland."

"Coach Stansson knew everything about us. They were ready for us," Julie added.

"Yeah and you spend your time driving around in convertibles and talking to all those sponsor fools," Luis put in.

"Or hanging with the Iceland lady," Fulton snapped. "We saw you two last night."

Most of the team was shocked by the statement. Lizzy wasn't. It sounded like something Bombay would do.

"Eating ice cream with the enemy, huh Coach?" Portman said softly.

"Hey! Hey, what I do is none of your business. Is that clear?" Bombay said.

"It is when it affects this team," Lizzy snapped, standing up. "If you were half the coach Stansson is, we may have won tonight. Luis might have actually learned to stop. I might actually trust you. Dwayne might stop showboating. And on top of all of that if you cared one ounce about your players, you might have asked Adam if he was all right after what Sanderson did, but you don't care about the team anymore. All you care about is your image and the possibility that all your endorsements will get you somewhere bigger than amateur hockey."

"Shut up!" Bombay snapped.

"What did you just say?" Charlie shouted, jumping up.

"Coach," Adam said slowly.

"Enough," Lizzy said, looking at her cousin. It was dead silent and Lizzy looked back at Bombay. "Bob Johnson," she said softly.

"What?" Bombay asked in disbelief.

"Bob Johnson, Scotty Bowman, Herb Brooks. Hell, even Jack Riley. They're coaches. Learn something."

The room went quiet again as they let that sink in then everyone began pulling off their gear.

"Don't take those pads off," Bombay snapped, "everyone stay in your gear. We have practice."

"Tonight?" Goldberg asked.

"Yes. Portman, you too. You all obviously need the practice if you can't win."

Turns out, practice was just sprints from one side of the rink to the other. Lizzy figured it was his way of making them want it. Then a story Matt had told her many times surfaced. According to sources, after a lackluster performance resulted in a tie during an exhibition match against Norway, Herb Brooks, coach of the 1980 U.S. Olympic Hockey team, made his team skate what they referred to as Herbies. The difference here was that Brooks made them skate from goal line to center ice and back while Bombay made his team skate across the ice parallel to the blue lines. Lizzy hoped this wouldn't take the entire night as Brooks only did it for 45 minutes.

After about 20 minutes Bombay blew his whistle and Charlie pulled off his helmet as the rest of the team took a knee. Lizzy stopped beside Charlie and lifted the face mask on her helmet. Charlie bent slightly, resting his helmet on his knee. "This isn't very much fun, Coach," Charlie said.

"Who said it was supposed to be fun?" Bombay asked.

Charlie stood up straight and said "You did when you coached the Ducks."

"I don't see any Ducks here, Charlie. All I see is Team U.S.A. one loss away from elimination."

"Actually, you also said it at the beginning of the tournament when you came up with Cowboy Roundup," Lizzy corrected. Bombay chose to ignore her however and blew his whistle, demanding they all line up again.

"Let's go. Charlie, Lizzy, line up," Bombay said. Charlie put his helmet back on and Lizzy flipped down her face mask. "Let's go! I'll keep you here all night if I have to."

"No!" Lizzy yelled. She was not going to let the abuse continue that night. Sprints she could handle but she couldn't handle him treating them horribly. Staying there all night wouldn't be good for anyone. If it took the same thing to end this so-called practice that it took for Herb Brooks's team, Lizzy would give it to Bombay.

"What?" Bombay snapped, turning to look at Lizzy.

"I. Said. No." As the no fell from her lips Lizzy turned towards the Plexiglas behind her and, making sure she wouldn't hit Ken, Lizzy used her practice stick as a bat and cracked the glass, breaking the stick. She turned back to Bombay and tossed her helmet down on to the ice. "This isn't the NHL, Bombay. We're kids and you can't treat us like this. If you don't get your head out of the clouds and start acting like a real coach then I'm done. You can't make me play for a coach that doesn't care about us. Start acting like a real coach or I quit. For tonight, I'm done." Lizzy slowly skated off the ice then gingerly made her way back to the locker room. Once there she plopped down in front of the toilet and lost what was left in her stomach from lunch.

Not long after that she felt a hand on her shoulder. Lizzy groaned but remained hovering over the toilet. Soon a different hand was on her shoulder. "Lizzy?" Fulton's voice asked softly. Lizzy groaned again and Fulton rubbed her neck. "Come on, I'll help you into bed."

"No, just give me a minute, I'll be okay."

Fulton watched as Lizzy stood up and then flushed the toilet. Lizzy sat in front of her locker, noticing her helmet was back on the top shelf. She slowly slipped her left arm out of the sleeve, then her head from its hole, then pulled the jersey down her right arm.

"Is she okay?" Charlie asked Fulton softly.

"She puked up blood, Charlie. I don't know," Fulton answered.

Lizzy continued to change, wincing ever so slightly as she moved her right shoulder. Finally she was down to the long-sleeve Itech shirt and shorts she wore under her uniform as well as her socks.

"Are you alright?" Dwayne asked as he clapped a hand down on her right shoulder.

There was a sharp intake of breath and Dwayne let go. "I'm fine," Lizzy bit out.

"I haven't seen you move that slow since you got that tattoo on your back in April."

"I'm fine, Dwayne; in case you hadn't noticed we just played a really tough game against Iceland and they were gunning for me."

"Okay," he said slowly. Lizzy gave him the best smile she could and after a few seconds he walked away.

The locker room cleared out and Lizzy slowly turned around to see Fulton still watching her even though he had changed.

* * *

_**Once again thank you for reading and following. Any questions, comments, or general observations, just leave them below. Thanks.  
**_


	7. Dislocation

_**Thanks to all of you who review and read.**_

Chapter Seven: Dislocation

* * *

"Now, tell me what's wrong," Fulton demanded as he stared Lizzy down in the near empty locker room. It was empty save for them.

"Why does something have to be wrong? Can't I just take my time getting changed?" Lizzy answered, staring at her sock-clad feet.

"Because you're not looking at me and you puked up blood and you winced when Cowboy barely touched you. Either you've developed a sudden case of germophobia or you're hurting more than you're letting on. Lizzy, I have been your best friend since before we knew what that meant. Nothing you tell me will leave this locker room."

"Using my stick as a baseball bat was not a good idea, especially not against a glass divider. I think I dislocated my shoulder."

"What? Lizzy, if it's dislocated we need to get you to the ER. That's not something you need to be messing around with. Come on, Ms. MacKay will take us."

"No!" Lizzy bit out, "if I see a doctor I'm out of the tournament. You can't make me go to the hospital."

"Then what are you going to do? You can't stay like this; it's too obvious."

"We need to find Gunner."

"Gunner Stahl? From Iceland? Why in the world would you want to do that?"

"Because he can take us to their trainer, Marria. She'll know what to do and hopefully she can set it without making me go see a doctor."

"Is that even possible?" Fulton asked.

"Yes, Matt had it done by one of the Waves' trainers during a game. They still made him see the doctor to get x-rays but since nothing was broken they sat him out for three weeks, iced it, and gave him some pain killers," Lizzy answered.

Fulton gently helped Lizzy up and wrapped an arm around her waist then they made their way back to the dorms. They found Gunner in a hallway and Lizzy called out to him. Gunner stopped and looked at her.

"Lizzy? What's wrong? I didn't mean to hurt you."

"Marria, is she just your hockey trainer or does she do medicine as well? If someone gets hurt can she help?"

"Yes, but if it's something serious you really should see a doctor," Gunner said.

"Thank you," Lizzy said. Gunner lead them down to the trainer's room and knocked, then stepped out of the way.

Marria called something in Icelandic then seconds later she pulled open the door. "Yes?"

"I'm Lizzy Jacobs," Lizzy said.

"The second leading scorer in the tournament. Yes, I know who you are."

"I've managed to dislocate my shoulder and was hoping that you could set it and I wouldn't have to go to the hospital. All they're going to do there is put it back in place, give me some pain meds, and tell me to rest and ice it for three weeks. I can't miss the end of this tournament. It's too important. I promise I'll take it easy."

"How did it happen?" Marria asked.

"Smashing my stick against the safety glass at the rink was not a good idea," Lizzy answered. Marria looked like she wanted to say something but instead allowed them into the room. Lizzy could tell she was hesitant to help but she did it anyway. "Can we keep this between us? Don't tell Bombay or Stansson. If Stansson finds out he'll use it against me. That's not fair."

"I won't say anything as long as you promise to take it easy."

"I promise," Lizzy said. "Thank you very much. I can't tell you how much that means to me."

"You're welcome," Marria said.

Fulton and Lizzy left the room and went back to their dorms. "Are you okay? You're leaning pretty hard on me. Not that I mind or anything."

"Yes, well, being slammed into the boards over and over again, even with pads will wear on a person. Plus playing that hard and sprints afterwards, I'm just tired. Do you think you can help me to the shower or—"

"I'm not going to bed until I'm sure you're okay."

"Thanks Fulton," Lizzy said. After a cold shower, Lizzy took some pain medication, put an ice pack under her shoulder, and read until she fell asleep. The next morning she woke up to find both her book and ice pack on the nightstand and it was nearly noon. Lizzy took more aspirin then took another cold shower and went to get lunch.

In the days following the Iceland game, Lizzy missed two days of classes and three days of practice. On that third day Lizzy spoke to Ms. MacKay and told her what was going on. Ms. MacKay said that she understood and would allow Lizzy to play as long as she made up her homework. Lizzy finished it as she sat outside by the pond. She had just put her stuff in her bag and was munching on a ham and cheese sandwich when Portman plopped down next to her.

"Hey," he said, laying on his side and propping his head up on a hand.

"Why aren't you at practice?" Lizzy asked.

"Kinda hard to practice when you're missing half the team."

"Half the team?"

"You haven't been to practice, Charlie and Fulton missed all three days, Adam's missed today and yesterday, and Dwayne missed today so I figured why go?" Portman asked.

"This is between me and Bombay. You guys should be practicing."

"You're not the only one he's treated like crap. Connie, Guy, Kenny, and Averman have gotten sick too. Most of us can barely stay awake. We've taken to calling him Captain Blood."

Lizzy smirked. "We have a game tomorrow. What's Charlie been doing?"

"I don't know. Fult and I have been working out in the gym instead of going to practice. You been out here?"

"Just today. Last two days I've been sleeping mainly."

"Are you alright?" Portman asked, sitting up.

"See that duck over there?" Lizzy asked, motioning to the duck on the opposite bank. Portman nodded. "I've been watching her for three hours. She doesn't quite fit in with the other ducks." They watched as the duck preened herself. "Sometimes she'll slip into the water and head for the other ducks but they'll start quacking at her and then one will usually chase her out of the water. She's a duck, same as them but they don't seem to like her."

Portman watched as the situation Lizzy mentioned happened then frowned. Then he realized that she wasn't just talking about the duck on the other side of the pond. "I think they like her well enough; they just get caught up in their own stuff and they forget about her."

"Maybe."

"It's even possible that the biggest one cares deeply about her but he can't fight the flock and doesn't want her to get hurt anymore or spook her."

Lizzy looked at Portman, confused. "Are we still talking about those ducks?" Portman nodded but Lizzy wasn't too convinced. Instead of saying anything else Lizzy watched the ducks.

About 10 minutes later Lizzy watched in horror as the duck on the bank tried to join the flock in the water again and was once again chased off. This time however the duck was attacked by the one that chased her off. Then a guy walking past and aimed a kick at the fighting ducks; his foot collided with the ostracized duck but it was enough to chase the attacking duck away.

"Quick, go get Dwayne and a cardboard box. Hurry," Lizzy begged.

"Please tell me you aren't going to try and save that duck," Portman said.

"Dean, it's hurt; please." The heartbroken look on her face made the decision for him and Portman soon found himself on his feet, hurrying towards the dorms. Lizzy on the other hand made her way slowly around the pond and sat down a couple dozen feet from the bird. She began tossing it pieces of bread. By the time Dwayne and Portman returned the duck was munching on bread five feet from Lizzy. "Please tell me we can help her," Lizzy begged.

"Lizzy, I can't set a broken wing," Dwayne answered.

"You raise ducks," Lizzy said.

"Enough to know when a wing is broken not how to set it."

"Then can we catch her?"

"We can try," Dwayne said. "Put your towel in the bottom of the box." Lizzy did as he said and watched as Dwayne slowly approached the duck and gently captured it.

Once safely in the box, Lizzy picked up the box and headed for Ms. MacKay's room. Dwayne and Portman shared a look then followed. Lizzy did some quick talking and convincing and Ms. MacKay took the trio to a nearby vet's office.

The vet looked at the duck and agreed its wing was broken. "So what kind of duck is it?" Lizzy asked, looking up at the male vet.

"It is most likely a Mallard," the vet answered.

"I didn't think Mallard ducks were white."

"They can be. That duck on your jersey on the other hand is a Pekin."

Lizzy looked down at her green peewee jersey and grinned. "Can you help her?"

"Well first, see how the tail feathers turn up? Your duck is a boy."

"Oh, okay."

"And second yes, I can help him. We'll set it and he should be good to go."

"There's one more thing. He's not my duck. We found him near a pond. He was attacked by another one of his flock then some guy kicked him."

"Okay, after I set his wing and bandage him up, we'll call the wildlife rehab center and you can take him over there," the vet answered.

"Thank you," Lizzy said.

The vet got to work and soon the duck was bandaged. The vet left the room to make the phone call. A few moments passed and the vet came back. "The facility is full at the moment so if you're up to it you should be able to take care of him." Lizzy agreed and the vet told her what she would need to do to help the duck. After paying for the visit and the needed things they went back to the dorms.

"So what do you plan on doing now?" Ms. MacKay asked.

"Take care of him. I mean somebody's got to do it until the center can take him in," Lizzy answered.

"Just don't give him a name," Dwayne warned.

"Too late," Lizzy answered, grinning. "Nicky and I are going to my room to take a little nap."

"Nicky?" Dwayne asked.

"Named after Nick Bradshaw; duh," Lizzy grinned. Lizzy handed her homework to Ms. MacKay then took the box from Portman and went back to her room.

Lizzy watched the next day during class as everyone was practically falling asleep. Most of the team had their heads propped on a hand and were trying desperately not to fall asleep. Portman, Dwayne, Fulton and Luis weren't even bothering to try. Portman and Fulton were lounging back in their seats their heads resting on the desks behind them, Dwayne had his hat tipped forward over his eyes and Luis had his head resting on his arms on his desk. Lizzy too had her arms crossed over her desk but her chin was resting on them, her eyes wide open. Her mind however was on the duck in her room. She knew most were tired because half the team was being practiced to exhaustion by Captain Blood and the other half had taken to working out in the gym and staying up late.

Finally Ms. MacKay noticed her inattentive class. She walked over to Luis as he was the closest and shook his shoulder.

He grumbled something under his breath that Lizzy didn't hear.

"Luis," Ms. MacKay said crouching slightly.

Luis looked up. "Sorry," he said.

Ms. MacKay looked around her classroom and sighed. They were all good kids but they were still kids. That was something their coach had forgotten. She dismissed the class and cancelled their practice for the day. After lunch though Lizzy and Charlie gathered their teammates and took them out to the track and field area to work out.

"If Coach isn't here, why do we have to be?" Connie asked as they stretched.

"We have a game tonight, we have to work out," Portman answered.

Goldberg stood up and looked around. "I say mutiny. Who's with me?"

"Goldberg, I'm too tired to mutiny," Dwayne answered, also standing.

"Come on guys, it's not like we couldn't use the conditioning," Julie answered.

One glance at Portman told Lizzy he was about to say something stupid. "Speak for yourself, Babe."

Lizzy sighed, knowing this wasn't going to end well. Adam's gentlemanly nature would stand up for Julie, Portman would get indignant at him, Fulton would back Adam, and it would turn into a huge fight. Sure enough that's what happened.

"Enough!" Lizzy shouted breaking up the fight. "Do you know what Teams Germany, Iceland, Russia, and Canada Hockey have in common?" Lizzy snapped.

"Uh coaching? Sheer size?" Averman answered.

"Great teamwork. As bad of a coach as Bombay is we are even worse at being a team. We didn't anticipate Iceland and ever since we got here we haven't acted like a team. Remember what Bombay said in training camp? _'To win this thing you have to act like a team.'_ When I played on the Ducks in Peewees and even back in Austin for the Sparks, on the ice it was like we all played with the same mind. It's not the same here. We don't trust each other and we can't even try to get along. Now, do you honestly want to go home and tell your families and friends that the reason the U.S. lost on their own turf was because they can't get along with each other? You can't protect your own turf from outsiders if you're fighting a civil war inside," Lizzy said.

"Yo! Team U.S.A.! What are you going to do today? A million jumping jacks?" A voice hollered. Lizzy recognized it as the heckler from earlier games. A black kid who wouldn't stop taunting her whenever she was on the bench.

"Man, this kid's crazier than I am," Portman spat.

"Yeah, well, I'm sick of him. What do you want?" Lizzy snapped.

"You know what I'm sick of? I'm sick of seeing the U.S.A. represented by a bunch of whining babies."

"Babies? You got a lot of nerve coming here and trash talking us on your own," Lizzy said.

"We can take you any day, anytime, anywhere," the kid answered.

"We? Kid, you're out numbered 13-1."

"I got 'em waiting. Grab your gear and let's go play some schoolyard puck. Or maybe you've forgot what it's like to play for real pride," the kid said.

"Hey you got a pass?" One of the officials asked, jogging over to the heckler.

"Come on, it's not too far, you little wimps." As the kid began arguing with the official, Lizzy looked at her team.

"Lizzy, no. If Captain Blood finds out ..." Fulton started.

"Oh well. You're on!" Lizzy called as the official dragged the kid to the gate.

"What did you just get us into?" Dwayne asked.

"Nothing a real team wouldn't be able to backup," Lizzy answered. She grabbed her bag and headed after the kid. The rest of the team looked at each other then followed Lizzy's lead.

Once they reached the basketball court the kid played on he motioned to his brother and friends. Lizzy couldn't help but laugh internally as she looked at the other team. His was a team of diversity against her team of mostly white kids. It seemed a little clichéd. A bunch of poor kids from the hood against what appeared to be a team full of white, privileged kids. Then Lizzy realized she sounded just like a Hawk. She mentally shook herself out of it as one of the boys started to talk.

"My little brother Russ here has been telling me you've been choking, big time," the kid said.

"It was one game and your little brother should keep his big mouth shut," Lizzy snapped.

Her teammates swallowed hoping she hadn't crossed a line but Russ's brother glanced at Russ then smirked. "Yeah, he really should."

Russ grinned and Team U.S.A. breathed a sigh of relief.

"Anyway we thought we'd call y'all to see what you got."

"Yeah, we know you can talk to the press and sign autographs and stuff," Russ added.

"We can do more than that," Luis said.

"I'm with them," Lizzy jerked her head towards the street kids, "prove it."

"We can teach you that and to play like the real Team U.S.A." Russ's brother said to them.

"And what would you know about it?" Portman asked.

Russ's brother smirked and told them to gear up to find out. Lizzy learned a lot about her team that day and was surprised to find that she could actually enjoy playing hockey. Towards the end of the game Russ's big brother plopped down on the bench next to her. "I bet these guys would have your back no matter what you said," he said.

"Most of them," Lizzy agreed.

"You should show them the same respect. If you don't respect them the way they respect you, tension and hostility will grow."

Lizzy looked at him in shock, wondering if he was right. There had been some tension and distance between the team and herself lately, but that wasn't because she didn't respect her team; was it? The more she thought about it the more she realized he could be right. She was brought out of her thoughts when Russ scored with what Lizzy found out was called his knucklepuck.

As they rode the bus back to the Coliseum to get ready for their game against Germany, Lizzy rested her head on Adam's shoulder and ran her fingers over his hand. "I'm sorry," Lizzy said softly.

"For what exactly?" Adam asked.

"I haven't treated you very well. I've been spending less time with the team and you and it's not the way I wanted things to turn out. You've always had my back and I've taken that for granted lately. I don't respect that the way I should."

"I haven't protected you the way I should have either. To be honest I think we've let hockey come between us when it used to be something we shared."

"Adam, I really do apologize."

"I do too."

Lizzy continued to run her fingers over his hand then slowly moved further up his wrist. That's when she felt it.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" Adam asked.

She pulled up the sleeve of his hoodie and saw the sports bandage around his wrist. Lizzy sat up and angled herself so her body hid Adam's arm from Fulton and Portman across the row. Though they were deep in discussion about the greatest heavy metal band in the world Lizzy dropped her voice. "Is it broken? Is this where Sandersson hurt you?"

"It's not broken, I can still move it and yes. Lizzy, you can't say anything."

"Why would I? I think you should but I can't."

"Thank you. Wait, can't?"

"It would be a bit hypocritical of me to tell Bombay about you when I'm not playing top level either."

"What do you mean?"

"There's a reason why play is stopped when you break the safety glass."

"Can't play when the glass is broken. Did you get hurt?"

"Dislocated shoulder. Not the first time it's happened. The Iceland trainer set it and promised she wouldn't tell Bombay as long as I took it easy for a few days."

"I see."

"You won't say a word, will ya?"

"Ah Lizzy. Once upon a time I met this tiny little girl barely big enough to carry her own hockey bag. Then she made me this promise. As the outsider Ducks, it would always be me and her against the world. When her best friend and cousin practically turned their backs on her I helped her get through. Then her best friend and cousin welcomed her in with open arms and I thought all those promises were done."

Lizzy swallowed wondering where he was taking the story.

"Then to my surprise just when I thought I had lost my only friend, she has my back and kept the rest of the team from completely ostracizing me. Why would I break the trust of the only person who has had my back since we were kids?"

"Thanks Adam; this is why you're my best friend."

"At least I'm good for something," Adam said.

"It's more than that and you know it. You're an amazing guy and I'm lucky to have a friend like you," Lizzy said.

"And everyone else?" Adam asked.

"You know they like you too. Come on Ads, this team couldn't get along without you." Lizzy slumped back into her seat.

"Cake-eater not feeling worthy again?" Fulton asked.

"Come on Banksie, you know we wouldn't be here without you," Connie said.

"Yeah, think about it Preppy, you're like the best shot we've got," Guy added.

"Everyone knows you're the one with the future in this sport," Goldberg said.

"At times we may take you for granted but we'd be lost without you," Charlie said.

"And we're real lucky to have you," Averman said.

"You're just saying all this to make me feel better." Adam sighed in resignation.

"When have we ever said anything just to make you feel better?" Fulton asked.

"You know one of the best things about this team is they're all comfortable enough with each other to be brutally honest," Lizzy said.

"I guess you're right," Adam sighed.

"I'm Lizzy Jacobs. Of course I'm right."

"And modest too," Fulton said as the bus stopped outside the Coliseum.

Lizzy only smirked. They climbed off the bus and gathered in a huddle, not quite sure what to do. Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Okay then, you guys go get some dinner and we'll meet up in the locker room in say, half an hour? Hopefully Bombay will have figured himself out for tonight's game."

* * *

_**There you have chapter seven. What did you think? Let me know.  
**_


	8. Nick Bradshaw

_**Thanks for reading.**_

Chapter Eight: Nick Bradshaw

* * *

As the rest of the team went to dinner, Lizzy went back to her room to check on the duck. When she peeked in the box, she found Nicky was preening his feathers but hadn't touched his food.

"What's wrong, Nicky? Aren't you hungry?" Lizzy asked.

The duck just looked up at her.

"Alright, let's see if Dwayne knows what's wrong." Lizzy gently closed the flaps on the box then picked it up and went to the dining room. Inside she found her team eating and laughing. "Dwayne," Lizzy said.

He looked around then smiled as he spotted her. He stood and offered her a seat but Lizzy put the box down instead.

"Nicky's not eating," Lizzy said, opening the flaps on the box. "The vet said this was prime duck food but he hasn't touched a bite since I gave it to him last night."

"Did you try feeding him bread?" Guy asked.

"Ducks shouldn't really have bread," Lizzy answered.

"Try this," Dwayne picked up a grape from his plate, cut it in half then dropped both halves in the box. Nicky ate both halves in seconds.

"I don't think I have ever seen a duck eat grapes," Portman said.

"Our ducks eat grapes all the time. That and peas," Dwayne answered. "I think you have a health conscious duck."

"You're telling me he's not going to eat the starter food the vet gave me?"

"It's possible; maybe you could mix seeds or peas or mashed corn in with it."

"There is a duck in that box," Averman said, looking down inside.

"Keen grasp of the obvious you have," Lizzy answered, causing the team to laugh. Lizzy looked around and grinned. "Hey Fulton, can I have your peas?"

"Uh, no," Fulton answered.

"So in the past year and a half you've come to like peas?" Lizzy asked.

"Uh, no."

"Then let me have them, please."

"There ya go." Fulton grinned and handed over the dish of peas.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and dropped the peas into the box.

"Where did you get a duck, and why?" Adam asked.

"Outside near the pond. It was attacked by another duck so we caught him and took him to the vet. The vet told us what he was and after fixing him up the vet called the rescue center who was full and the vet couldn't take him long term so I agreed to take him in until the center has a place for him."

"What's Bombay going to say?" Connie asked.

"Don't know, but I couldn't just leave him," Lizzy answered.

"What'd ya name him?" Charlie asked.

"How do you know I named him?" Lizzy asked.

"Because you always do." It was true. That's how they had accumulated a turtle, a hamster, a snake, Lizzy's cat, and three frogs. That was until Lizzy's brother, Seth, turned out to be allergic to the hamster, Chris had fed the frogs to the snake and the turtle had died. Then Lizzy's mom demanded the removal of the snake. Only the cat still survived. It was a 10 year old cat with a squished in face and bent tail. Lizzy had found it at age five and named the tabby Squisherred. It only took two hours for her dad to allow her to keep it.

"Nicky, after Nick Bradshaw."

"You're crazy," Fulton said, laughing.

"Maybe I'm just a little obsessed," Lizzy said.

"Who's Nick Bradshaw?" Julie asked.

"If you don't already know, you don't need to know."

"Come on guys, we've got warm ups," Charlie said.

Lizzy scooped up the box and headed for the locker room. Halfway there Lizzy changed her mind and went to the rink setting the box on the end of the bench. Lizzy went and changed. When she came back out with the team the referee skated over to the team. "Where's your coach?" The referee asked.

The team looked at each other; no one was quite sure what to say.

"He's uh, having some problems," Lizzy said, "he'll be here by the end of warm ups."

"Okay then." The referee skated off and the team warmed up. At the end of warm ups there was still no sign of Bombay.

As game time approached so did the referee.

"Give us ten minutes," Lizzy said. "He'll be here."

The referee nodded and skated away.

"He better be," Adam said, "we can't take a delay of game penalty."

"Delay of game?" Dwayne asked as Lizzy checked on Nicky who was asleep.

"Game's got to start on time. If we're stalling the ref can call a delay of game penalty and one of us in the starting lineup has to take a two minute minor penalty. That means we start the game one man down."

"He can't do that," Fulton said.

"He can. Game time has been posted for days," Lizzy explained, closing the flaps on the box. Eight minutes later a voice called out to them.

"Hey team!" Tibbles said from the crowd, "Team, we're going to be great today, right?" The team looked up at him. "Where's Gordon?"

"You tell us," Luis said.

"I don't believe this," Tibbles said.

Then the referee was back. "Team U.S.A. I'm sorry but without a coach behind the bench, you forfeit the game," the ref said.

"You can't do that," Adam protested.

Lizzy scanned the crowd and grinned. "Ms. MacKay!" she called.

"We have one," Charlie told the referee skating out of the huddle and catching his cousin's thought train. "Ms. MacKay!" Charlie called skating in her direction.

Lizzy didn't hear what Charlie said to their teacher but she heard what Fulton said when the referee went towards Charlie. "She doesn't know the first thing about coaching."

"It doesn't matter," Lizzy said to him and the team, "all that matters is that she's an adult and she's on the bench or we go home."

"Come on Coach," Luis said loudly.

"Yeah, Coach, let's go," Lizzy added. There was a ripple of agreement through the team and soon Ms. MacKay was in the players' box.

It was a hard game and with two and a half minutes left in the second period of a two to two game Lizzy heard the one thing she didn't want to hear: a duck call. She looked at the other four standing on the ice near her, Averman, Germaine, Charlie, and Fulton, and sighed as they looked up to where Bombay was in the stands.

"Look who finally shows up," Fulton said.

"Oh no way," Lizzy shook her head, "ignore him, and take the faceoff."

"Alright," Averman agreed. But the duck call didn't stop. Lizzy watched as Bombay stepped into the players' box from where he had made his way down through the crowd, and then he stepped up on the bench as the rest of the team perched on the front wall of the box.

"Come on, what do we have to lose?" Guy asked as he, Lizzy, and Fulton joined Averman at center ice.

"Pride," Lizzy answered.

"And respect. He'll dump us the minute it's all over," Fulton added.

"Come on in," Bombay called, "let's go, come on." He motioned to the team. Lizzy looked from the three boys in front of her to Charlie and Goldberg.

"Ref," she sighed, getting his attention, "timeout." The referee blew his whistle and signaling a timeout to team U.S.A.; then they joined their team at the bench.

"Team," Bombay said. He stepped down off the bench and lowered his voice a few notches. "Guys, I was wrong."

Lizzy snorted. "You can say that again," she muttered. Fulton elbowed her.

"I'm sorry," Bombay went on, "I forgot about the team and the team is all I have. All I want is another chance, just one more shot. I'm back. Believe me."

Lizzy saw most of the team did believe him but she couldn't. "I'll believe it when I see it," Lizzy said softly. Bombay nodded and the game continued.

At the beginning of the third period, in an attempt to put the team one up over Germany, Bombay put Guy, Averman, Adam, Charlie, and Fulton on the ice and called for the Flying V. Lizzy cheered with the rest of her team as it worked and they scored. Then Lizzy saw Stansson and Marria in the stands. That could only mean one thing. The Flying V wouldn't work against Iceland. Stansson was probably going to go devise a way to beat it. Them being up by one point also didn't mean much since there were about 11 minutes left in the period. Fortunately her team managed to hold Germany off and won 3-2.

"What's with the box?" Bombay asked as they headed to the locker room to change.

"It's a secret but I have a feeling this will bring us the positive energy we need to stay competitive. It brought you back."

"Another superstition?"

"Only if it works. I'll make you a deal. If you go back to being the Ducks' coach, the man that pulled D-5 out of the bottom of the league to be state champs, the man that lost his job when sticking up for a bunch of kids and their new friend was more important, the kind of man I met in Taylors Falls and we play in the championship game I will show you what's in this box."

"And if I don't change?"

"You keep on with this fame obsessed, stuck up, Captain Blood crap, I will destroy team U.S.A. and there won't be a dang thing you can do to stop me."

"I need more than the promise of what's inside the box."

"Okay, you show me the Ducks' Coach is still inside you; even the slightest glimpse and I will trust you and do my best to make sure this is the best team you've ever coached."

"Deal," Bombay said.

Lizzy nodded and got changed then took the box and went to eat.

"So what's with the duck call?" Portman asked sitting down across from her.

"Duck call?" Lizzy asked.

"You've done it a couple times; then Bombay during the game. What gives?"

"You remember at the vet when he told me what kind of duck was on my jersey?"

"Yeah?"

"That's my peewee jersey. Or rather Fulton's. The only other team Bombay coached was the Minnesota Peewee team, the Ducks."

"So?" Portman shrugged.

"Your first impression of the Ducks when you met them in Taylors Falls?"

"Rich, white kids who were Coach's favorites."

"Not true at all. Well mostly." Lizzy tore up the lettuce on her plate and began feeding it to Nicky. "The only rich kids on that team are me, Adam, and Fulton. Just don't say anything. It makes Fulton uncomfortable when people base their judgment of him on what his dad does."

"What his dad does?" Portman asked.

"Fulton's dad is a sports photographer for a big sports magazine. His mom is a secretary for the CEO of a Fortune 500 company. He likes people to get to know him and like him for him instead of what he can get them. His dad has taken team photos for some of the biggest teams in sports history. He's done the North Stars photo every year since Fulton was born. Only Charlie, Adam, and I know exactly what Fulton's dad does. The team thinks his dad travels a lot for business, which is true, but they don't know what he does. And they know his mom is a secretary but not for who. Fulton's a really private person. I shouldn't have told you all that but I can see how close you two are," Lizzy explained.

"I won't say anything."

"Good, I'd hate to hurt your pretty face."

"What about you and Adam?"

"Adam's mom is a stay at home mom. His dad is the best child custody lawyer in the state; I don't think he's ever lost a case."

"And you?"

"My dad is a criminal defense attorney. White collar crime. My mom is a socialite, and a party planner. You want a party done in six hours? She'll do it in five and have it looking like it took her months. Of course she blows everything she makes on herself."

"How exactly are you related to Charlie? I mean you two don't have the same last name so it's not your dads."

"My dad, his mom."

"And the rest of the kids?"

"I'm telling you this in confidence, Portman; the rest of the team doesn't need to know unless the Ducks want to talk about it."

"You and me, I swear."

"Goldberg's parents own a sandwich shop, Averman, Connie and Charlie come from single parent, blue collar homes, and Guy's dad works two jobs and his mom is a school teacher. The Ducks gave these street kids something to hold on to, something to be a part of for the first time ever. Bombay turned this ragtag bunch of nobodies into an actual team. The duck call reminds them of that and it's pretty good at getting attention, don't ya think?"

"I guess," Portman sighed heavily.

"Are you okay?" Lizzy asked, reaching across the table and gently touching his hand.

"You think you know a guy."

"Port, how much does Fulton know about you?"

"What?"

"How much does Fulton know about you? Does he know what your parents do? Does he know about your peewee team? Your favorite foods? Your ideal date? How you got the tattoo? Why you got it? How about your family?"

"I meant Bombay but you're right, Fulton doesn't really know all that much about me either. I never knew Bombay was that important to you guys."

"If Bombay didn't care about us so much then Fulton, Adam, and I wouldn't be on the team. He had a big hand in convincing us to be on the team."

"Wow," Portman said, "sounds like he can be a really great guy."

"He can be. He's the only coach I've ever had that has grown along with the team. In Austin my coach was great but he'd been coaching girls' hockey for ages. Every coach I had before Bombay quit or didn't care. Bombay tried to fight it but he came around and made sure, no matter what, he was there for us."

"Let's hope he's going to do the same this time."

"Yeah."

Seeing that Lizzy's tray was empty Portman took it to the trash and dumped it then he escorted her back to her room.

"You know most girls I've met could spend hours talking about themselves but you ... in the past 20 minutes, you talked more about Fulton," Portman said.

"I don't like talking about myself. It makes me feel awkward. Talking about Fulton is easier on me," Lizzy answered.

"He does the same thing. That boy can go on for hours about you but if I ask him about himself, I only get short, one worded answers."

"Like I said, Fult is a private person. Night Dean," Lizzy said.

"You know, very few people call me Dean. I kinda like it when you do," Portman answered. "Good night Lizzy." Portman kissed her cheek then went down to his room. Lizzy rolled her eyes then shut the door behind her.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. I do hope you'll review.**_


	9. Secrets

**_Thanks to those of you who have favorited this story recently but I'd still like to see more reviews. Just tell me what you liked so much about it. _**

Chapter Nine: Secrets

* * *

After a condensed morning class session Bombay gathered his team in front of the coliseum for what he called a big surprise. Team U.S.A. gathered on the two perpendicular benches in front of Bombay, their hockey gear at their feet. Lizzy was surprised to see Jan had joined them but not to see Bombay back in jeans.

Bombay looked at his team in U.S.A.'s colors and smiled. "Good morning team," Bombay said brightly.

Variations of "morning Coach," passed through the team. Lizzy, who was sitting on the back rest of the bench like Luis, Portman, Charlie, Averman, and Julie, eyed her coach warily.

"I don't want you to say a word." Bombay pointed at Lizzy, "my patience with you has worn thin enough without your sarcastic comments."

Lizzy smirked then made a show of clamping both of her hands over her mouth. Fulton, who was beside her but on the bench seat, grasped her ankle and gave it a gentle squeeze as a show of support. Charlie patted her shoulder from the other side of Fulton and Lizzy did her best not to flinch.

"Thank you," Bombay said. "I've had a lot of big distractions since I've been here in L.A. This is a distraction," Bombay said holding up a cardboard cutout of himself with a speech bubble stating _'For me it's Hendrix.'_ He passed the cutout to Jan as the team laughed. Then he struck a match and dropped it in the barrel. "This is a fire in a barrel."

Lizzy pressed her hand against her mouth harder and Fulton rubbed his thumb against the side of her ankle. The scathing remark was on the tip other tongue but after a few seconds it ebbed away.

Then Bombay took the cut out back, folded it in half, and dropped it in the barrel. "This is a distraction in a fire in a barrel. Any questions?"

The team applauded and finally Lizzy burst. "What now?" Lizzy asked.

"Trust me. I know it's going to be hard, but we can do this. We have a lot of work to do if we want to get back on track for the gold. We've got to study our opponents and study ourselves. We have to learn from our mistakes. You all have special skills, now we have to refine them. We need to get back to basics. A lean, mean, fighting machine. And no matter what happens, we're going to work together to overcome every obstacle. If we work hard we're going to succeed. Nothing will bring us down. If we fall, we'll get up and try it again—"

"But this is going to be fun, right coach?" Lizzy asked.

"Some of it; but remember it also has to be hard work. It will feel ten times better when you win if you have to work for it."

Lizzy nodded.

"Alright, let's get some lunch then we'll get to practice," Bombay said. As they headed for the lunch room Bombay fell into step beside Lizzy. "I owe you the biggest apology of all. I hurt the team but I hurt you more."

"It's fine."

"No, it's not. I explained to you once that you were the soul of this team. That if I hurt you I had crossed a line that might be impossible for me to come back from. Even with that in mind I did it anyway. I crossed that line and I should not have. I apologize for snapping at you after the Iceland game and for pushing you to the edge. I should not have lost it like that no matter how much pressure I was under."

"I understand but I was partially to blame for that. I know the best way to get under someone's skin and I wasn't watching the obvious warning signs. I apologize as well."

"Please know that the Herbies were not your fault. Even if you hadn't mentioned Herb Brooks, I would have still had you doing sprints."

After lunch they dressed for practice and Bombay worked with each one on their special skills.

"Lizzy," Bombay said as she faced off against Connie, "your ability to anticipate someone's next move is what puts you over the top. It's in their body language. Watch their body and not the face and you'll always get them."

Lizzy nodded and sure enough when Connie went to score Lizzy stole the puck and took it back to center ice.

After practice each day Lizzy, Charlie, Jan, and Bombay watched film from their games and from other games that Canada had played, picking up several tips that would help them in their next game.

Three days after the return of what Lizzy dubbed "Doctor Coach" after the nicer version of Doctor Jekyll and Mr. Hyde, Lizzy gathered her teammates for a picnic dinner after practice.

"What's going on, Lizzy?" Charlie asked as they finished up most of their dinner.

"Portman and I had a conversation the other night, after the Germany game. Plus I made a promise to Bombay; shocking, I know. Anyway, Portman said 'you think you know a guy' and I asked him how much Fulton knew about him. With the return of the coach that actually cares, I got to thinking, how much do we really know our teammates?"

"What do you mean, Lizzy?" Guy asked.

"Think about it. Sure some of you have gotten to know your roommates and some of you have made friends with the rest of the team but do you really know them? I mean really? How many of you would be shocked to know that Fulton and I weren't supposed to be Ducks?"

"What?" Guy asked.

"Fulton and I grew up in Stillwater, Minnesota. That's a good 45 minute drive from Minneapolis proper. It's also in district 2."

"Then how were you on the team?" Goldberg asked.

"The same way we went to school with you guys. We used Charlie's address," Fulton explained.

"That's illegal," Adam said.

"No, it's not. Legally Charlie is my cousin and ..." Lizzy swallowed not sure if Fulton wanted his secret revealed.

"And my grandfather owns the building," Fulton said after a moment.

"See, we're going to play a little game to get to know each other better."

"And what game are you thinking?" Charlie asked.

"Two truths and a lie. You state two things that are true and one thing that isn't about yourself and everyone else has to guess what you're lying about."

"Some of us don't have poker faces," Kenny said.

"That's not the point. The point here is to learn things about your teammates."

"Give us an example," Fulton said.

"Okay. 1) Charlie's my cousin. 2) My favorite color is green. And 3) Fulton is my god brother. Now all of you have to guess which one of those isn't true. Most of the Ducks should know the answer to that," Lizzy explained.

"Anyone want to take a guess at the lie?" Charlie asked.

"Your favorite color is blue not green," Dwayne said.

"I agree," Portman said.

"You guys have an unfair advantage," Luis said, motioning to the Ducks, "you've been together since Peewees."

"Actually Guy, Connie, Averman, and Charlie have been in the same class since kindergarten, Fulton and I joined them in first grade, Goldberg moved to town in fifth grade, and Adam, we didn't know until midseason sixth grade year but that doesn't mean that we know everything about each other," Lizzy said.

"That is true. I still don't know why Lizzy and Fulton transferred from Stillwater Elementary or how Lizzy likes her hamburgers," Connie said.

"Come on guys, it can't hurt," Adam said.

"Besides, it's not like we're playing for anything but fun," Julie said.

"Alright," Luis sighed.

"And for the record blue is my favorite color, not green," Lizzy clarified.

"I guess I can start," Fulton said. "My favorite color is red, I grew up down the street from Lizzy, and I failed a grade in school."

The vast majority of the team agreed that red wasn't his favorite color but Portman looked at him carefully. "I'm going to say the school thing is a lie," Portman said. Kenny agreed.

"And the answer is?" Lizzy prompted.

"I did not fail a grade," Fulton said.

"But you're older than everyone else on the team," Averman said.

"My birthday is in August. I missed the cutoff date by three days," Fulton explained.

"Why don't we just go clockwise?" Charlie asked as Lizzy let Nicky out of his box. It had been a while since the duck had walked on real grass.

"Ads, you're up," Lizzy said.

"I grew up in Edina, I have a baby sister, and I liked playing for the Hawks." Everyone except Lizzy, who refused to answer, picked the Hawks. "I only have an older brother."

"You liked playing for the Hawks?" Charlie asked. He looked disappointed.

"They were really good and though it wasn't as fun as playing for the Ducks, it made me a better player," Adam explained.

To keep them from fighting Lizzy prodded Kenny to go. "Okay then, I've never been outside the country, my legal name has five letters in it, and I have one older brother," Kenny listed.

The decision was split between his name and him being an only child, except for Lizzy. "You have been outside the county," she said.

"How'd you know?" Kenny asked.

"The 1994 Olympics were held in Norway. My brother Seth knew somebody on the Men's Ice Hockey Team. Your name only has five letters?"

"Ken Wu. Ken isn't short for anything and I don't have a middle name. My brother's name is Henry," Kenny said.

After several more rounds Lizzy decided it was time to end the game. "Alright, I'll finish this off," Lizzy said. "I don't like sausage on my pizza, my oldest brother died last year, and I have a tattoo on my back."

"Pizza," Connie, Julie, and Adam said instantly.

"I really hope you're not lying about your brother, that's really morbid," Guy said, "but I'm going with the tattoo." Goldberg, Charlie, Averman, and Kenny agreed.

"I'm going to go with the girls, pizza," Dwayne said

"I know the answer to this; I can't answer it," Fulton said. Lizzy avoided his eyes and waited for Portman and Luis to answer. They both agreed that it was the pizza statement.

"Wow, I can't believe you don't think I'm morbid enough to lie about my brother."

"You love your brothers, why would you lie about them?" Ken asked.

"My oldest brother, Matt; he's 10 years older than me. In November he got a bunch of his buddies together and was playing a game of hockey. All they would tell me was that he ended upon the bottom of a pile up. They wouldn't even let me go to the funeral." Lizzy paused and took a deep breath.

Portman gently patted Lizzy on the shoulder and she flinched. Though the shoulder was no longer dislocated it was still sore.

Lizzy smiled then looked at four of her former teammates. "I can't believe you forgot how I take my pizza."

"Oh, like you remember all of our pizza choices," Goldberg said.

"You shouldn't have said that," Adam said.

"She's going to prove him wrong, isn't she?" Luis asked.

"Yup," Fulton and Connie said.

Lizzy went around the circle. "Fulton will eat anything on his pizza; he's not picky, Averman only likes pepperoni, Goldberg will eat anything but anchovies, Guy only likes Canadian bacon on his, Adam likes pepperoni, pineapple and banana peppers, Connie likes black olives, ham, green peppers, sausage, onions, and pepperonis, Charlie will only eat his without cheese, and me ..."

"Extra cheese, double pepperoni, and sausage," Adam said.

"Wait, if you were lying about the pizza toppings that means ..." Guy said.

"My 13 year old cousin has a tat!" Charlie said loudly.

"Calm down, Charlie." Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Look, I know what you're thinking but I made a decision just after the first of the year and I'm not going to let you make me feel bad for it," Lizzy snapped.

"Charlie," Adam warned. He was not going to let either of his best friends say something stupid.

"How do you get away with saying ..." Goldberg trailed off looking for the right words. "Sarcastic and questionable things to Bombay?"

"In peewees it was because he really liked my aunt and because Charlie was coach's pet. Don't deny it, you know you were."

"Still are," Fulton muttered.

The team snickered. "And now Bombay and I have an odd understanding. Let's just say he knows where I'm coming from when I say things. I grew up with four brothers and Fulton. At an early age I learned that they find some of the most sarcastic and questioning remarks the most impressive. Part of it is also a protective instinct. I don't want this team hurt by Bombay so I may toe the line a little. I'd never cross that line though."

"Basically growing up with practically five boys means there's no filter between your brain and your mouth," Guy said.

"Exactly," Lizzy answered.

"This was great but we should get to bed. No doubt Bombay has a long day of basic skills ahead of us," Portman said. Everyone started gathering their stuff and heading back to their rooms.

"Hey Fulton, wait up!" Portman called as Fulton tried to make a quick getaway. Fulton stopped and waited. When Portman caught up they continued to walk. "You know Lizzy better than anyone on the team. You didn't miss a single one of those questions."

"Yeah and I also know you. I'm not putting in a good word for you," Fulton said.

"You think I need your help getting a girl?" Portman asked, flabbergasted by the insinuation.

"No, not any girl, just Lizzy. You're a good friend, Port, but I don't want you dating my baby sister."

"She's older than you. Anyway that's not what I wanted," Portman shook his head. "Asking her this is insensitive and I don't think Charlie would tell me. Why didn't Mr. Jacobs let Lizzy go to the funeral? From what I gathered they were very close and to be allowed to go would have given her closure she desperately needs."

"Not here," Fulton snapped.

"Okay," Portman answered.

"Hey Lizzy," Luis called, catching up with the female teammate he didn't know as well. He tossed an arm around her shoulders and steered her towards the dorms. "You're probably really tired of hearing 'I'm sorry for your loss' so instead, I'm sorry to hear you lost your brother. If he was anything like you I'm sure he was a great man."

"Thank you Luis; that is really, really sweet."

"Is that why you're so into hockey? Because of your big brother?"

"Yeah. Matt was ... he was good enough to go all the way. In fact he almost did."

"Why didn't he make it?"

"Matt played minors straight after high school. Spent a couple years playing AA before moving up to play for the AHL, the Waves. The day before he died he got a phone call from his coach who told him that he and his buddy Brad McCormack got the call. In four days they'd get to play their first NHL game with the Detroit Red Wings. He was thrilled. The next day he got a bunch of buddies together and … well you know the rest." Lizzy shrugged.

"He taught you how to play?"

"When I was a little girl. Even when he was dead tired from practice he was never too tired to teach me a thing or two. He'd come home and lace up his skates and play or we'd watch the game on TV and he'd use their plays to teach me. For as long as I can remember Matt has always taught me about hockey. He wanted me to love it much as he did. He told me that one day I could be the first girl in the NHL."

"I can't imagine what you are going through to lose your brother like that. When my Abuela died it was hard but we did okay. To lose a sibling ... I don't want to go through that."

"Thank you, that's sweet. I'd never date you, but you are a very sweet guy."

"Not Cowboy enough for you?" Luis asked.

"It's not that. You're not rough enough around the edges. Being with Cowboy was amazing; he was the most perfect boyfriend in most cases. A real prince charming but after a while I came to realize there was something missing. He was too sweet but I liked knowing he had my back. That's why it went on longer than it probably should have."

"You like to fight, don't ya? To argue and prove you're always right."

"Anytime I tried to prove I was right, he'd back down and let me be right even when I was wrong," Lizzy sighed.

"You think another guy won't do that?"

"I spent two hours trying to convince Adam that the Red Wings were better than the Stars. Ten minutes into that conversation Dwayne gave up."

"Okay," Luis nodded, "I hope you find that guy."

"Thanks Luis. Goodnight," Lizzy said over the thumping bass from the Bashes' room next door.

"Will you tell me now?" Portman asked when they got back to their room and Fulton had turned the stereo up loud.

"You have to swear to me you will not say a word to her," Fulton said, sitting next to Portman on his bed.

Portman looked at him sideways but swore to it. "I swear whatever you tell me will stay between the two of us and this room."

"Good. There was no funeral. Matt is still alive."

"What? You have to tell her."

"I can't!" Fulton snapped.

"Why not? She's your best friend."

"I swore to my parents that I wouldn't say anything. It was her mom and dad's decision to tell her about Matt."

"But why would they subject Lizzy to that? Did they think her attachment to him was that bad?"

"When Matt was in high school scouts looked at him hard. There were scouts from the North Stars, from Detroit, Wisconsin, even as far away as New York. When he moved up to the Minors, Detroit and the North Stars really looked at him. The Stars moved to Dallas but they still watched him. Dallas offered him a spot then Detroit did. Matt has been a Detroit fan since he was a little kid. Of course he said yes to them. Lizzy's mom is really controlling. When Matt stayed up north, Lizzy's mom hit the roof. Next thing I knew my parents had sat down with me and explained everything. They told me I could never tell her. They also said that Charlie knew and couldn't tell her either."

"Did her brothers know?"

"They all know now," Fulton said. "At the beginning Ben didn't. Then this spring Matt called the house and Ben answered. Kinda ran into a problem. Now Lizzy's the only one that doesn't know."

"Fulton, not telling her is a bad idea," Portman said.

"What do you want me to do? I can't go against my parents. I love Lizzy and I don't ever want to hurt her but I don't have a choice."

"Man, I—"

"Don't worry about it." The room went quiet momentarily aside from the stereo then Fulton sighed heavily. "I've wanted to tell Lizzy about Matt since I found out. I was going to call or write or something to apologize for how out of it I had been but then I found out. After that I had to put her entire family out of my mind. Now that she's here again ..." Fulton trailed off and took a shaky breath.

Portman slung an arm around Fulton's shoulders. He had never seen the other enforcer so shaken up and realized that the younger boy cared more than he showed. That made Lizzy a very lucky girl in his opinion.

"Why do you think I never spend time with her alone? If I did I would have told her by now. I don't know what to do or say anymore. I hate not spending time with her but if I do, I'm going to tell her."

"Don't worry man, I'll run interference. You'll get to spend time with our favorite teammate and I'll keep you from talking about Matt."

"Thanks man."

"Forget about it."

* * *

**_Again thanks for reading, please leave a review on the way out._**


	10. Trust

_**Thanks to all of you who have been clicking on every chapter. Also thanks to those of you who are favoriting and alerting my story.**_

Chapter Ten: Trust

* * *

Four days before the game against Canada, they continued to work out and Bombay did something during practice that made Lizzy wonder if he knew about her shoulder.

"We're going to do something a little different today. The saying goes you have to learn to crawl before you learn to walk," Bombay said.

"That's not true," Charlie said.

"Lizzy didn't," Fulton said.

"Of course she didn't," Bombay muttered.

"Really; one afternoon Ben and Chris were eating cookies and Lizzy pulled herself up and ran to them. My mom said it was one of the proudest days in my uncle's life, the day his previously immobile 8-month-old got up and ran clear across the room," Charlie explained.

"Well, show me you really can move on this ice. Anyone can skate across the ice but to prove you're willing to work for it, crawl from one end to the other. It's not as easy as you think."

"You're going to make me prove you wrong," Lizzy said. The team followed her lead and as a pack they moved across the ice on hands and knees. Lizzy definitely felt it in her shoulder as they reached the other end.

"Again," Bombay answered. After a couple more times, they moved to shooting and Lizzy could feel the pain soaring through her shoulder. Refusing to show her weakness though, Lizzy powered through the pain and made it to the end of practice. Since they watched all the footage they could, Bombay dismissed the whole team and they made plans to get dinner together.

"You coming, Liz?" Portman asked, setting a hand on her sore shoulder.

Lizzy flinched then answered, "Yeah, just give me a minute."

"Okay," Portman said. As he headed for the door he called over his shoulder "Banks, let's go."

"Coming, be right there," Adam answered walking out of the bathroom.

Lizzy nodded to him then followed the team out. The minute she stepped out of the locker room Bombay stopped her.

"You said we weren't watching any film tonight," Lizzy said.

"We're not. It's something else," Bombay sighed, his hands deep in his Team U.S.A. jacket pockets. "Lift your right arm," Bombay said.

Lizzy lifted her right arm straight up high above her head, keeping her face neutral.

"Now out to the side," Bombay said. Lizzy lowered her arm like a clock in reverse. Again, she showed no pain. "Now backwards." Lizzy dug her teeth into the inside of her bottom lip then slowly drew it backwards. It hurt but Lizzy refused to let it get to her. Bombay gently took her bicep in his hand and made her roll her shoulder; that made Lizzy cringe in pain. "I'm sorry, Lizzy," Bombay said.

"No!" Lizzy said. He was about to bench her.

"Lizzy, I can't let you play if you're in this much pain."

"No, if I miss the rest of this tournament for my shoulder, no scout is ever going to take me seriously."

"And if you continue to play and you damage your shoulder, you won't be good to any scout."

"Bombay, you can't."

"I can't let you play until you're medically cleared."

"That's not fair."

"Lizzy, I've been there. It's why I became a lawyer instead of a player and why I'm coaching now. You'll have another shot, I promise."

Lizzy stared at the floor, her jaw clenched. She didn't bother protesting any farther as she knew he wouldn't get it.

"Wait here, I'll be right back." Bombay turned towards the locker room and Lizzy's stomach sank.

"You know," Lizzy said.

"About you and Adam's injuries? Yes," Bombay answered.

"How?" Lizzy asked.

"It's my job as a coach to know." Bombay walked in the locker room and Lizzy slid down the wall to sit on the floor.

"Liz, aren't ya coming?" Fulton asked. "And where's Adam?"

"In there probably getting the same talk I just got from Bombay. He knows," Lizzy answered, looking up.

"Who knows what?"

"Bombay, about my shoulder and Banks's wrist."

"I didn't tell him Lizzy, you have to know that." He crouched down to look her in the eyes.

"Do I? Really?"

"Why would I tell Bombay that you're hurt? I know how bad you want to play."

"Yeah, alright," Lizzy said. They went quiet and Lizzy heard something clatter to the floor.

"I wouldn't Lizzy, this tournament is too important to you."

Lizzy didn't answer and just stared at the floor.

"Come on Lizzy, you know me."

"I thought I did."

"I didn't even know about Banks," Fulton said, "but it's alright. I guess you don't trust me like you used to." Fulton stood and walked down the hall a bit then Lizzy called after him.

"I do trust you, Fulton," Lizzy called.

"Obviously not," Fulton answered over his shoulder then continued down the hall.

Lizzy watched him go then burst into tears. She cried until Bombay and Adam walked out of the locker room. Lizzy tried to dry her tears but it was no use. Both Bombay and Adam had seen them.

"What's wrong, Lizzy?" Adam offered her a hand up. Lizzy slipped her left hand into his and he pulled her up off the floor.

"I think I just lost my best friend," Lizzy answered.

"Fulton?" Adam asked. "What happened?"

"I may have—he was the only one on the team that knew about my shoulder and when I told him that Bombay knew I may have insinuated that I thought Fulton may have told him. He said I didn't trust him then he walked off. I can't bear to lose him again."

"You won't, I won't let that happen."

"He didn't tell me," Bombay said, "it's my job to notice these kinds of things. You've flinched every time someone has touched your shoulder. It was hard for me not to notice."

"What do I do?" Lizzy asked.

"Right now we get an x-ray of your shoulder. Then we deal with Fulton," Bombay told her.

Lizzy rolled her eyes but went to the hospital with Bombay and Adam.

After getting the x-ray done both Adam and Lizzy waited in a curtained off area, sitting side by side on the bed as Bombay sat in the only available chair.

"Adam Banks?" A woman said entering the room.

"Yes ma'am," Adam answered.

"My name is Lisa Marie. I'm the Resident on your case," she said, offering her left hand. Adam shook it then Lisa Marie turned to Bombay.

"Gordon Bombay, their hockey coach and guardian while we're in L.A."

"Right, my husband and son are big fans of the tournament. As you can see here," Lisa Marie stuck up Adam's x-ray on the lighted board behind her, "it's not broken but it is sprained. You really need to rest this Adam, or you could injure yourself permanently. I don't want you playing hockey until the pain is completely gone. We'll get a nurse in here to wrap it up and get you a sling to wear." She went on to explain the warnings and what she wanted Adam to do to both him and Bombay and Lizzy stared at her hands in her lap.

"Thank you," Bombay said.

"Yes, thank you," Adam added.

"Now, Lizzy right?"

"Yes ma'am," Lizzy answered.

"You're here about your shoulder," Lisa Marie said taking down the wrist X-ray and putting up the one of a shoulder. "Luckily nothing is broken."

"I know what a dislocated shoulder feels like. If it was broken, I'd know it," Lizzy said.

"How many times have you dislocated your shoulder?"

"Twice. Tell him all I have to do is ice it, take some pain meds, and I'll be able to play in our game against Canada," Lizzy said plainly.

"It's not that simple," the resident answered.

"What do you mean? Of course it is. It's back in place where it needs to be, the muscles are fine; I just need to rest it."

"Dislocations are tricky," she said then went on to talk about how they were tricky and what to watch for. Finally Lizzy snapped.

"There are only two options," Lizzy forced out roughly, "either I'm out of the tournament for good, or I can keep playing."

"What Lizzy means is what's the prognosis?" Adam asked.

"Neither. I can't medically clear you yet. I want you to rest it for at least three days. 20 minutes on of ice then let it warm to the touch before icing it again. Do this no more than four times a day for no more than an hour. I also," Lisa Marie turned to Bombay, "recommend she doesn't play at all until she's healed. As for pain medication I can't write her a prescription without a parent present. I would limit the number of times she takes them to three times a day."

"That's every eight hours. Ibuprofen and aspirin aren't strong enough to be taken every eight hours," Lizzy protested.

"That's my recommendation. Mr. Bombay, may I see you in the hallway for a moment? Adam, a nurse will be in with you in a minute." The Resident and Bombay stepped out and Lizzy shook her head.

Soon a different nurse entered and wrapped Adam's wrist then fitted him for a sling. When she was done the Resident and Bombay reentered the room. Soon Bombay was going through a drive thru to get them dinner and before long they were back at the dorms.

Lizzy headed for her dorm without speaking to Bombay. She had just unlocked her door when she felt a hand on her left shoulder. She glanced back and was shocked.

"Portman," Lizzy said, dropping her room key in shock.

"Take a walk with me?"

"Maybe in the morning; I just want to go to bed."

"I'll be here."

When Lizzy woke up the next morning Portman was sitting outside her door. "Well good morning to you too," Lizzy said, surprised.

"I told you I wanted to take a walk with you; grab the duck and let's go," Portman answered.

"Since he's asleep he'll be fine here." Lizzy shut her door behind her then tugged nervously on the bottom of her Waves jersey.

"No need to be nervous, I'm not going to hurt you." They walked away from the dorms and out towards the pool.

"What do you want, Portman?"

"Fulton hasn't been himself since he came back from talking to you last night. Did he say something to you or did something happen?"

"Do you really want to get in the middle of it?" Lizzy asked.

"Do I have a choice?" Portman answered.

"Of course you do."

"Lizzy, I think I'm going to end up in it anyway."

"Port," Lizzy started.

"It's true; I can't let a fight go on. You two deserve better than that."

Lizzy sighed then explained what happened.

"So basically this is all a big misunderstanding," Portman said with a smile.

"What makes you say that?"

"Mommy, Mommy, look; it's Lizzy," a young girl said as Lizzy and Portman reached the building with the pool in it.

"Not now, honey," the little girl's mother answered.

"But Mommy it is," the little girl answered. She couldn't have been older than five or six and she was wearing a black cowboy hat, a red and white plaid shirt, jeans, and pink cowboy boots. Her blonde hair was done up in cute pigtails.

"I said not now Cynthia, enough."

Though Lizzy had never liked little kids, as most of them were annoying little brats, this little girl reminded Lizzy of herself. "Ma'am," Lizzy said gently. She really didn't want to offend the woman.

"Yes?" The woman looked at Lizzy. "Oh, I'm sorry, were you trying to get by?" The woman had a map in her hands and looked confused.

"Uh, no. She's right, I'm Lizzy."

"The hockey player," Cynthia said.

"That's right. For Team U.S.A." Lizzy knelt in front of the girl. "I like your hat. I have one just like it at home."

"Will you sign it?"

Lizzy looked up at the mother who shrugged, not seeming to care either way.

"Sure," Lizzy answered. She patted her pockets and only came up with a black marker. "Uh," Lizzy stammered. Suddenly there was a hand over her shoulder. In it there was a silver marker. Lizzy took it and scrawled her signature on the side of the hat.

"Thank you," Cynthia said.

"Thanks Port. Oh Cynthia, this is my friend Dean Portman."

"You're one of the Bash Brothers. Are you really brothers?"

"No, but were really good friends," Portman answered.

"Come on honey, we're going to miss your brother's race," Cynthia's mom said.

"My brother runs really, really fast."

"I bet he does. Wish him good luck for us," Lizzy said. The little girl smiled and hugged Lizzy. Lizzy gave her a quick hug then stood as the girl pulled the hat back on her head. "The track is about 100 yards that a way."

"Thank you," the mother said then took Cynthia's hand.

"Bye!" Cynthia waved.

Lizzy and Portman waved until the girl was out of sight then entered the pool facility.

"Are you always that good with kids?"

"No, in fact I don't like little kids but something struck me about her. She was just so sweet. So what do you really want to know?" Lizzy asked as they sat in the stands and watched team U.S.A. swimming practice.

Portman sat down next to her and stared out at the water.

Lizzy let him sit in the quiet until it got to her. "You uh ... you see an aircraft carrier around here?" Lizzy asked nervously.

Portman's head snapped towards her and she swallowed but didn't say anything else. Portman shook his head and looked back at the water.

"Talk to me," Lizzy said.

This time Portman stared at her.

"What? I quote movies when I get nervous. And you're not saying anything so ..." Lizzy trailed off.

"Top Gun," Portman said in recognition. "You're missing a word from that quote though."

"Both quotes are missing a word. Two words in the first: Any and boys and Goose in the second. I can't count the number of times I've seen that movie. I was six when we got it on video."

"Wow."

"I have four brothers, one of them is bound to be into action movies; you still haven't answered me though."

"I already told you he wasn't himself when he came back," Portman said.

"And I told you what happened. You said it was a big misunderstanding. What did you mean?"

"I think you both snapped for reasons that had nothing to do with what you were talking about."

"What?"

"What did Fulton say? When you told him Bombay knew?"

"He said, 'I didn't tell him, you have to know that', but he was the only one that knew."

"What did you say?"

"Do I? Really?"

"Oh Lizzy," Portman shook his head, "you were hurt because you just found out you may not be able to play anymore. He was the closest person so you snapped at him."

"And his reason?"

"Fulton knows you trust him."

"Then why did he ask me if I knew he didn't tell Bombay?"

"He's scared. When was the last time you saw Fulton before this tournament?"

"More than a year ago."

"And before you moved to Texas, your relationship with Fulton; what was it like?"

"There were no secrets between us. I knew everything about Fulton and he knew everything about me. I was the only one that knew why he didn't play hockey before Bombay. I have been there for Fulton through everything."

Portman took her hand and cupped her chin. "I know. Fulton hasn't seen you or spoken to you in a year. If it was me, I'd be terrified. I haven't seen you in a year, I haven't spoken to you either, and it's all my fault that I didn't. Would you be able to blame me if I thought I had damaged our relationship to the point where you no longer trusted me? He wanted to make sure you knew he had kept your secret and hadn't said a word to anyone; that you could still trust him. When you expressed that little bit of doubt in him, he snapped, taking it to mean he had screwed up and that you didn't trust him anymore. Can you imagine how he would feel?"

"Fulton and I went to Minneapolis Central Elementary School since first grade. No matter who I talked to, almost no matter what I said I've always had friends. Charlie was like a built in best friend. He was my cousin so I knew he would always be stuck with me. With Guy and Goldberg things were always easy. I could make friends easily. It took me six hours to make friends with a previous enemy once. For Fulton it was different. Fulton's always been bigger than the other kids. More muscle, more height. They've always been scared of him. None of them ever tried to get to know him except Charlie because I made him and Adam because he saw the best in everybody. I never realized how alone he would be when I left."

"I know you didn't mean it. You had no control over leaving and I'm sure you tried to stay in touch."

"I should have done something more. Made sure the team had his back or something."

"You were 13, what were you going to do?"

"I may have only been 13 but I knew how to make that team do what I wanted it to do."

* * *

**_ Once again thanks for clicking on this chapter and reading this far. Leave a review on your way out please?_**


	11. The Movie

**_Thanks for reading. Most of the italics towards the end of the chapter are quotes from a movie._**

Chapter Eleven: The Movie

* * *

"So you and Adam became friends in six hours?" Portman said as he and Lizzy headed to get some breakfast.

"No, Adam and I became friends almost instantly the day we joined the Ducks," Lizzy answered.

"You joined the Ducks at the same time?" Portman said, stunned.

"Yep. One day Fulton and I were shooting pucks at this old trunk in our normal alley, waiting for Matt to come pick us up. This van drives by just as Fulton takes his shot. Shatters but doesn't break the front passenger window. The van backs up and we think we're dead so Fulton yells "Book it". He and I take off for the other end of the alleyway. I manage to make it over the fence but the guy in the van had caught Fulton. The look on his face told me to go so I took off for Charlie's. I found out two days later the guy was the coach of Charlie's peewee team. After everything I had heard from Charlie about that man there was no way in hell I was going to play for him as much as I missed playing hockey. District two's team had the measles that year."

"That's how Fulton got on the team, but what about you?"

"Me? Well two games after that Bombay quit. Something he said was taken out of context and the team didn't trust him. The day he broke the news to Charlie my brother Seth stopped by to see my aunt at the diner and they got to talking. Seth tried to convince him not to quit and the day before Fulton's third game with the Ducks I got a phone call saying if I wanted to join the team they'd have a jersey waiting the next night and how to get to the rink. Matt and Fulton both wanted me to go so I went. I met Adam right outside the locker room door. It was an instant connection. We were the last two Ducks and they tried to freeze us both out so we stuck together. When we won that game that meant we got to go to the playoffs; as a present Bombay took us to the North Stars game. We got to play around on their ice for a while and then we watched as they beat the Hartford Whalers that night. It was an awesome game. We even got to meet Mike Modano and Basil McRae."

"Really?"

"Yep. Evidently McRae played in Peewee's with Bombay."

"I thought he was Canadian," Portman said. Lizzy shrugged, unsure of the truth. "Well if it wasn't Adam then who did you befriend in six hours?"

"In our championship game that year we played against our archrivals, the Hawks."

"Adam's old team?"

"Yeah. They were a lot like Iceland. Heavy hitters; driven to win. They were up three, zip with like seven minutes left in the second period. Charlie took the face off and got it over to Adam. When Adam shot the puck it went in but one of his old friends and teammates, Todd McGill came from behind and shoved him down. The left post of the net caught Adam in the shoulder between the pad and his helmet," Lizzy rubbed the area she was talking about. "Another Hawk, Joey Larson, stayed by Adam's side until the paramedics came onto the ice."

"Why is it always Banks?"

"Fulton got thrown out of the game in the third period for picking a fight with the entire Hawks bench after they took down Tammy when she scored. Anyway, after the game I convinced Matt to take me to the hospital where I was told Banks was ok but they wanted to keep him for a couple nights to make sure they hadn't missed anything. As I sat waiting to see Adam, I had to see for myself that he was okay, there was this kid sitting there in a Hawks' jacket. He looked so hurt and upset I had to say something. His name? Joey Larson. Before I knew it five hours had past and Mr. Banks finally let us see Adam. We talked with him for about an hour then we finally went home; but I had made a new friend from it."

"And Adam?"

"He forgave Joey; said it wasn't Joey's fault he got hurt."

"Did you write Larson after you moved?"

"Adam gave me his address. Even though Adam forgave Joey, Joey quit hockey. He said he couldn't stomach the thought of someone else getting hurt like that and it being his fault. He plays Little League now."

"Little League? Baseball?"

"Yeah, centerfield. There's very little chance of him hurting someone from there."

The pair ate in silence for a while after that until Portman asked her a question that was bothering him. "You said Fulton didn't play hockey before Bombay. Why not?"

"If he hasn't told you, I'm not going to. I may have lost my best friend but I'm not going to betray his secrets. All I can say is he played football first then Bombay got him to play hockey."

"You know what that tells me? Not all hope is lost. If you're still this faithful to him, he still is about you and I will fix this."

"How?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know yet but knowing the two of you, I have to fix this even if I have to get the whole team to help."

"What if you can't?"

"Trust me; I will try everything in the book before I give up. Fulton will give in at the end. It always happens."

"You better be right about this."

"Don't worry, you'll have your best friend back; I promise."

"Thanks. You know if this works I'm going to owe you big time."

"It's what friends do and we are friends."

"Yeah, we should get to class."

"What did the doctor say about your shoulder?"

"It wasn't even a doctor, it was a Resident. She said dislocations are tricky and I can't play hockey for at least three days. I hope Bombay at least lets me skate. Today, tomorrow, and the day after that. The day after that 3 and a half days from now is our game against Canada. They beat Russia by one point with three seconds left. They only lost to Iceland by three points."

"Sounds like they're a tough team."

"They are; this game could go either way. There's a reason about half of the NHL players are from Canada. They take hockey as seriously as we take football."

As they headed for class Lizzy stopped by Bombay's office. "Just the girl I wanted to see," Bombay said.

"Sure," Lizzy said.

"I don't want you skating. I know your teammates won't hurt you but I know whatever training you had in mind could overexert your shoulder. You can watch practice but that's it."

"Thanks Coach. Do you have some painkillers? I can't find mine."

Bombay opened a drawer and handed her a package of two painkillers. Lizzy sighed but took them then went to class.

"What's up with Bombay?" Portman whispered as Ms. MacKay lectured.

"Painkillers and I'm not allowed to skate."

"Portman, Lizzy, are you paying attention?"

"Yes ma'am, compound sentences," Lizzy answered the teacher's question.

"What are you doing instead?" Portman asked when Ms. MacKay had gone back to lecturing.

"I don't know; maybe I'll draw."

"You have artistic ability?"

"Again with the proving you wrong thing."

"Love to see it."

"Lizzy, Portman, don't make me separate you two."

"Yes ma'am," they both answered.

After class they went to lunch and Lizzy told the rest of the team about her shoulder. Though shocked they had missed it, most of the team agreed with Bombay that she should rest it.

"So since you can't do anything for the next three days, what are you going to do?" Guy asked.

"I don't know; draw maybe."

"You can draw?" Dwayne asked.

"Most of the hand drawn pictures in my room were done by me," Lizzy said.

"He's seen your room?" Goldberg asked.

"So have Fulton, Adam, Charlie, and Peter."

"Wait," Connie said in shock, "little shrimp of a thing has seen your bedroom?"

"We had an English project start of sixth grade. We tried to work on it in the kitchen but my brothers wouldn't leave us alone. He never came over again."

"I wonder why," Adam said sarcastically.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzy asked.

"Well, your brothers can be a bit off putting and they don't ..." Adam trailed off, not wanting to insult her.

"They don't bring out your best side. I love my cousins and all; they know practically everything sports related but ... Fulton, help me out here," Charlie said.

Lizzy's gaze lingered on Charlie just long enough for her to miss Portman shake his head. Fulton swallowed what was in his mouth and looked at Charlie. "What are we talking about?" Fulton asked.

"Liz, your brothers kinda turn you into this ... into one of the guys and it's kinda a turn off," Dwayne said.

"You said you liked hanging out with my brothers," Lizzy said in disbelief.

"Because it made you comfortable."

"I—I—I just can't even. I'm out of here." Lizzy stood and walked away.

"That went well," Adam said.

"Better than I thought it would," Fulton said.

"She's not mad at you, Fult," Portman said.

"But it's not the same," Fulton sighed.

"No, but it's been a year since you've seen her. Can you expect it to be the same?"

Fulton signed. "I guess not."

As Lizzy watched practice that afternoon she drew her teammates as actual ducks then laughed at her picture.

"What are you laughing at?" A voice asked behind her.

Lizzy pointed at her drawing, still chuckling to herself.

"Your team as actual ducks; that is kinda funny," the voice said.

Lizzy finally looked up at the person and saw Ms. MacKay. "Hi," Lizzy said.

"Hello. So you're an artist?"

"Yes, I do it when I get bored and since I can't practice I got bored." Lizzy continued to draw as practice went on, this time taking a great effort to get this drawing right. It had to be perfect. When she finished, Bombay called her down and gathered his team. Lizzy stopped at the bench where they were gathered and continued to draw.

"Our next game is against Canada. I won't lie to you, this will be a tough game," Bombay said.

"He's right; our game against Canada could go either way and it's important to remember there are only five teams left in this tournament."

"Five? That's it?" Charlie asked.

"Yep. Us, Canada, Russia, Iceland, and Denmark," Lizzy said, not looking up from her drawing.

"That's it?" Adam asked.

"Yep, Denmark played and won against Sweden last night and Iceland plays Russia the same day we play Canada only 3 hours later."

"How many games do we have left?" Connie asked.

"Let's focus on Canada then we'll worry about the rest," Bombay said.

"Finals are in two and a half weeks. Here's how it'll work out: the loser of our game against Canada goes home since both teams lost to Iceland. The winner goes on to play the winner of the Russia vs. Iceland game. Loser of that game goes home and the winner goes to the finals." Lizzy finally looked up and realized she had everyone's attention. She swallowed and went back to drawing.

"What about the team that loses the Russia-Iceland game?" Adam asked.

"The loser of that game goes on to play Denmark and then unless Denmark pulls some kinda of upset that team goes onto the finals."

"So we have three games left?" Charlie asked.

"Most likely. That means though we have to want it. We have to get past Canada and then we have to beat a team that's already beaten us or a team that beat the team that beat us. Like Bombay said, this won't be easy."

"True but we can do this. We beat the Hawks in peewees and we beat Germany who was a tough team. We can do this, guys," Charlie said.

"Lizzy, how is it that you can draw and talk at the same time?" Luis asked.

"Drawing's an automatic reflex. I've doodled since I was big enough to hold a crayon. I don't really have to think about, especially not if I've already mastered the subject."

"And what is the subject?" Portman asked.

"A Pekin Duck."

"A what?" Guy asked.

"The duck on the front of our jerseys in peewees? It's an anthropomorphic Pekin Duck. See?" Lizzy turned the drawing around and showed the team.

"It's wearing Fulton's jersey," Connie said.

"No," Kenny shook his head, "it's Fulton in duck form. That's awesome."

"Thanks. Check this one out." Lizzy flipped back a page and showed them the picture she had drawn of their team scrimmage.

"We're all ducks," Averman said.

Lizzy shrugged and saw Bombay's look. "Sorry to interrupt your pep talk."

Bombay only smiled. "Where's your box?"

"It's in my room. We don't really need luck at scrimmages, do we?" Bombay shook his head.

"Wait, he doesn't know what's in the box?" Fulton asked.

"Nope. Not until we win the final game," Lizzy answered.

"They know?" Bombay asked.

"Yeah they know. Dwayne helped me with it to begin with," Lizzy said.

"Okay, hit the showers and get some dinner. We'll see you at practice tomorrow," Bombay said.

As Lizzy checked on her duck there was a knock on the door. Lizzy pulled it open and saw Portman grinning. "Fulton and I want you to join us for pizza and a movie in our room; that is, if you're up for it."

"Movie?" Lizzy asked.

"He said it was the movie to end all movies."

"The Movie?"

"He said you'd know what it meant," Portman said.

"Come on Nicky, we've got a movie to watch," Lizzy said.

"Wanna tell me what movie it is?"

"You'll just have to wait and see."

"Come on Lizzy, I thought we were friends."

"We are but you'll see." Lizzy gently picked the box up and walked next door. Lizzy entered the room and set the box down on the desk, noticing the boys had shoved their beds together.

"Pizza's here," Portman said.

"How'd you guys get pizza delivered?" Lizzy asked.

"We did a little something for the pizza place awhile back so now we get free pizza delivered," Fulton explained popping the video in the player.

"So Fult, what movie are we watching?" Portman asked, putting the boxes down on the bed in front of Lizzy who had plopped down on Fulton's bed on her stomach. He then grabbed a couple cans of soda from the desk and handed those to Fulton. As Fulton handed one to Lizzy there was a knock at the door. Fulton pulled it open to see Charlie standing there.

"What's up?" Fulton asked.

"The rest of the team is going to watch the fireworks from the field. You guys want to come?" Charlie asked.

"Fireworks?" Lizzy asked.

"It's the Fourth," Charlie said. Lizzy looked at Portman then Fulton and realized what Charlie meant. The Fourth of July. Independence Day. Of course they would be shooting off fireworks.

"Guys?" Lizzy asked looking between Fulton and Portman. The boys shared a look then shook their heads.

"Not unless you want to go," Fulton said.

"I'm good," Lizzy answered. "Have fun Charlie. We're just going to hang here and watch a movie."

Charlie left then Fulton cracked the top on his soda before joining Lizzy on the bed. He leaned back against the headboard and Portman did the same. "So movie?" Portman asked.

"You'll see," Fulton answered. When the music began to play over the studio logo Lizzy grinned, knowing just which film Fulton had chosen. She grabbed a slice of pizza then watched Portman's face. The minute the three paragraphs of text popped up Portman smiled.

"You had to pick this movie, didn't you?" Portman said.

"You both love it so much and I like it enough that it just seemed right," Fulton answered as the title appeared on the screen.

Lizzy hummed the theme as it played from the movie and glanced at Fulton who grabbed a slice of pizza from the bottom box. Supreme, his favorite. _"Talk to me, Goose,"_ Lizzy quoted as Tom Cruise's character, Maverick, said the same line in the movie.

"Please don't," Fulton muttered.

_"Roger, I got him. Contact 20 left at 30 miles. 900 knots closure,"_ Portman answered in time with Anthony Edwards's Goose.

"I gotta do it Fulton; the movie just ain't right without it," Lizzy said.

Fulton sighed. "Fine, a couple. You do it through the whole movie I'm leaving." Lizzy grinned and picked her quotes.

"_Cougar, your tail is clear Mig 1 has bugged out_," Lizzy quoted.

"_What are you doing, Mav? We've got no fuel for this_," Portman said seconds later.

Then came the quote Lizzy had said to Portman that morning. "_Any you boys see an aircraft carrier around here_?"

"_No, no there's two O's in Goose_." Portman quoted a bit later.

"Please not the whole movie," Fulton said.

"I said I wouldn't," Lizzy said. About 12 minutes later Lizzy grinned. "_S__orry Goose, but it's time to buzz the tower_."

"_Yee-haw, Jester's dead,_" Portman quoted about 30 seconds later. Nearly half an hour later Portman quoted what was probably Lizzy's favorite Goose line. "_The Defense Department regrets to inform you that your sons are dead because they were stupid._"

"Watch the side of the plane as the camera pans over it," Lizzy said glancing back at Portman, "Focus on the names."

When Portman saw it he grinned. "Of course. Nick Bradshaw," Portman said.

"Not many people know that Goose's real name is Nick Bradshaw. It's never said in the movie and he's only credited as Goose in the credits." Lizzy explained. They watched the rest of the movie in silence. When it was over, both pizza boxes were in the trash and Lizzy was fast asleep.

* * *

_**Again thanks to all for reading. Please review. Thanks.**_


	12. Mav

**_Thanks for all that continue to read and favorite.  
_**

Chapter Twelve: Mav

* * *

The next morning when Lizzy woke up she found herself curled into a ball at the end of Fulton's bed. She looked around and saw him leaning against his desk looking from the photo in his hands to her and back.

"Oh good, you're up. Portman went for a run so it's just the two of us," Fulton explained.

"You know I trust you," Lizzy said compassionately.

"I know. Just like I know you realize I wasn't the one that told Bombay about your shoulder."

"Part of me thinks it could be Marria. She was watching the game against Iceland then against Germany, so she very well could have seen him favoring his wrist; plus she set my shoulder so she would have known that. Without me and Adam in the tournament it'd be harder for you guys to win and make it to the final game. Plus Gunner would have an easier shot at the MVP trophy because I'm the only person close enough to be able to beat his scoring record."

"What if it was just Bombay and he did actually notice about you being hurt?"

"Then I guess he's back to really being the coach we deserve to have," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy, I am so sorry that I didn't talk to you for a year. I have no excuses and you probably can't imagine how much I regret it. I love you Lizzy, and I don't want us to ever get to that point again. You're really important to me and I don't want to lose you."

"You really think that's going to happen? That I'm going to give up a 14 year friendship? I'd only do that if I never saw you again or if I got the indication that you just didn't want me around anymore."

"I could never say that to you."

"That's good to know."

"You're not mad at me, are you?"

"Mad at you? Why on Earth would I be mad at you?" Lizzy asked.

"Because I didn't call for a year and wasn't there when you needed me to be," Fulton answered.

Lizzy stretched out on the bed, taking her time to answer Fulton. "I'm disappointed but not mad. What's with the picture?" Fulton flipped it over and Lizzy saw it was a picture of them shortly before the Ducks played the championship game. They had their arms around each other, both wearing their green jerseys and jeans. She smiled and stretched.

"Good, now let's go to breakfast, Mav."

"What?"

"Breakfast?"

"No, the nickname. Do I look like Tom Cruise to you?"

"No, but you act like the character in the movie. Plus you know his lines by heart. Why wouldn't I call you Mav?"

"You're right, let's go to breakfast."

"Knew you'd agree with me. So how are you dealing with the break up?"

"That's like ancient history," Lizzy answered as she rolled off the bed and picked up Nicky in his box. Fulton set the picture back on the desk.

"So you're over it and are ready to move on?" Fulton asked as they left the room.

"You know I can't date you right? Not only would that be weird because of our relationship since your parents are my godparents but it'd—"

"Be weird because we've known each other since we've been in diapers. I know," Fulton answered as Lizzy sat the duck box on her desk and placed a bowl of mixed vegetables in the box.

"So if you weren't talking about me and you then who were you talking about?" Lizzy asked. "Cover your eyes."

Fulton covered his eyes and Lizzy got changed. "You and Portman."

"Portman? Seriously?"

"Yes. Okay hear me out. You two have a lot in common."

"Hockey and Top Gun."

"There's also ..." Fulton trailed off trying to figure out what other interests his best friends shared.

"See, you can't think of any. Okay done," Lizzy said

"You both have tattoos." Fulton opened his eyes and looked at her.

"They are similar in design, but Fult, that's not enough to build a relationship on."

"Similar? Let me see," Fulton demanded.

Lizzy sighed but turned her back on him and pulled the back of her shirt up to her shoulders.

Just like Lizzy had said in the middle of her back sat her tattoo. It looked very similar to Portman's as it was a skull over a pair of crossed hockey sticks but then there was the thing that made Lizzy's different.

"Are those initials?"

"Yes, my brothers' and Charlie's. I would have added you, Fult ..."

"Don't worry about it."

"So what else do Portman and I have in common?"

"Well there's hockey and Top Gun and tattoos and ... well me."

"That makes a friendship not a relationship. Fult, you're not going to push for one are you?"

"No."

"Good."

By the end of the following day everyone on the team had heard of Lizzy's new nickname but only Fulton and Portman ever used it. That night Lizzy's rarely used cell phone rang. Her father had bought her the phone so she could call if something went wrong and in case of an emergency. When it rang Lizzy was worried something was wrong. "Hello?" Lizzy asked.

"Hey kid," Ben answered.

"Ben, what's up?" Lizzy grinned at the sound of her brother's voice.

"My letter came today."

"What letter?"

"From U. of Tennessee."

"I thought you already got that letter. You got in, didn't you?"

"I knew I got in, Chris has a friend in the Admissions Office, but this makes it official."

"Congrats Benny," Lizzy said.

"I told you not to call me that and I apologize for calling you a kid," Ben answered.

"Thanks."

"I, uh, saw the Iceland game."

"Yeah," Lizzy said softly.

"Is he still like that?"

"Naw, he got some sense talked into him like last time."

"Are you enjoying the sun, sand, and surf?"

"L.A. is like an hour from the beach."

"So?"

"You also know my problem with water at the beach. I am enjoying the batting cages though."

"Good for you."

Then there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Lizzy called.

"It's Bombay; we need to talk," Bombay called through the door.

"I should go; he probably wants to talk about my appointment tomorrow," Lizzy said to Ben.

"Your dislocated shoulder. Yeah, he told Dad about that. Dad's not happy."

"When is he ever when it comes to me?" Lizzy asked. Then she turned toward the door and called "Come in!"

"Bombay said something about painkillers."

"The resident told me she didn't recommend taking them more than every eight hours and I told her they weren't strong enough for that—even says on the label every four to six. I gotta go. Don't forget tomorrow night we play Canada."

"I'll be watching."

The pair said their goodbyes and Lizzy hung up then turned to face Bombay.

"Your dad?"

"My big brother Ben. Three years older than me. He was telling me he got in to University of Tennessee. It's where Chris goes."

"Oh," Bombay said, feeling a bit uncomfortable.

"Anyway, what can I do for you?"

"The appointment is at ten a.m. tomorrow. I just wanted to remind you."

"Thanks."

Lizzy actually got to speak with a doctor this time and he cleared her to play that night.

It was a long, hard fought game that night but eventually Team U.S.A. took down Canada 6-2.

"Hey Liz, you comin'?" Dwayne asked as everyone headed for the stadium exit. "We're all going to get pizza to celebrate."

"No thanks. If there's any left save me some. I'm going to go watch the Iceland game."

"Come Mav, you scored four of our six points; you deserve to celebrate," Portman said.

"Sorry guys, I can't miss this chance. Later." The team left and Lizzy headed back for the ice where the two teams were already warming up. Most of the crowd was dressed in black and white for Iceland but she did see some Russian support in the crowd.

"I thought I'd find you here," Jan said, sitting down next to Lizzy.

"Hello Jan," Lizzy answered. "We play the winner in about a week. This gives me insight into Russia should we need it."

"Oh I understand, but don't forget you are also here to have fun."

"I know. The sooner I know who has won, the sooner I can plan how to beat them. Or help Bombay plan how to beat them."

"You remind me of your brother Matt and Bombay when he was your age. Both were very driven but Matt also knew how to have fun."

The game flew by and even though Iceland treated Russia the way they treated the U.S., Russia won 7-5. For several long minutes after the game Lizzy sat in shock. It didn't make any sense in her mind how Russia, who had lost to a team that the U.S. had just beaten, beat a team that had trounced the U.S. Lizzy left the stadium and headed for the dorms to find Bombay in his room watching some movie.

"Lizzy, are you okay?" Bombay asked seeing her in the doorway.

"You know how a couple hours ago you said if we could down Canada, we could down anyone?"

"Yeah?"

"That may not be true," Lizzy said.

"What do you mean?"

"Russia just took down Iceland, 7-5."

"So we play Russia next?"

"Yes but how do we stand a chance against them?"

"Hard work and determination. We can do this, Lizzy; we just have to work together."

"Okay."

Throughout practice the following week Lizzy tried to trust her coach but with three days left until the game she knew it was going to be very difficult to win. When she voiced this to Charlie he seemed a bit upset at the prospect.

"I know Liz, but it's not like we can just pick someone off the street who is as good at hockey as Adam is and expect them to bond and be trusted by the team in three days."

"Or can you?"

"I just said I couldn't."

"But we already know someone and with Adam on disabled we have an open spot."

"Russ Tyler. Of course. With his knuckle puck it may just be what we need."

"Well, go get him and convince Bombay to let him play."

The day before their game against Russia, Lizzy was having a late breakfast when Gunner sat down across from her. "Not now Gunner, I really don't have time for this."

"You'll want to hear this."

"And what exactly is it?"

"You can beat Russia."

"Glad you have that much confidence in us."

"You don't understand. We lost that game on purpose."

"I was watching that game Gunner, there's no way you lost on purpose."

"Isn't there?"

"What are you saying Gunner? That your coach, who is going so far to prove that his team is better than everyone else, purposefully threw a game?"

"We were going to take them down at first—imagine going through the entire tournament unbeaten—but then he saw how your team has made a comeback against Germany and Canada and he did not want to play your team so soon."

"Really? How do I know you're not trying to mess with my head? Maybe you think that by telling me that Russia's not as great as they think they are, I'll go tell my team and we'll get big egos about it and we'll blow the game tonight."

"I did not think of it that way but I suppose it does make some sense."

"Forget it because it's not going to happen. We'll see you in the finals, Stahl." Lizzy stood and went to class, ignoring what Gunner said as she left.

"I was only trying to help."

"Lizzy, where's your concentration? You're a thousand miles away," Bombay called as they practiced.

"Can we talk?" Lizzy asked.

"Charlie, take her spot," Bombay called. Charlie joined the pre-lunch practice and Lizzy sat down on the bench. "What's wrong? Is it your shoulder?"

"No, it's something Gunner said to me at breakfast. Normally we don't talk about hockey. We talk about art or television or even books we've read."

"Well, what did he say to you?"

"He said they threw the Russia game."

"I know Stansson and that doesn't sound like him."

"I know but what if he's telling the truth? What if Stansson had his team throw the game?"

"Why would he do that?"

"Why not? Think of it this way; he knew what I knew a week ago. The winner of our game had to play the winner of their game. Why take the chance of playing a good team in the semi-finals and possibly lose when you can throw a game and beat Demark giving you a sure shot at the finals?"

"Denmark has beaten every team they played."

"Do you know who they've played?" Lizzy asked. "Sweden and France. They also lost to Canada."

"So did Russia."

"But think about it, Coach. Denmark isn't known for hockey. They play soccer. The last and only Dane to ever make it to the NHL played his last game for the Oilers in the 80's. Besides even if they are good, they're the lesser of two evils. I mean sure us and Canada lost to Iceland the first time around but I think that would make both teams want it more and Stansson didn't want to take that risk."

"I think Stahl was just trying to get in your head. Focus on the game and forget what he said," Bombay told her.

Lizzy nodded and dropped the subject.

After practice Lizzy sat down across from Adam and watched him eat. "You're starting to creep me out Lizzy," Adam said.

"How do I stop thinking like a Hawk?"

"Find a really good friend to remind you that hockey is about more than just winning."

"Who? If Bombay can't get that through my head, who can?"

"I don't know Liz; it's what worked for me."

"You had me. I don't have a friend like me that loves hockey for the sport of it and knows me that well."

"Sorry Lizzy," Adam answered; then he stared at his plate. Lizzy instantly felt bad, realizing she had just brought up hockey in front of him and that he couldn't play.

After lunch Averman lead Lizzy behind the rink and flipped a milk crate on its side. "Shoot," Averman said, dropping five pucks in front of her and handing her a hockey stick.

"Why exactly?"

"Prove to me you don't need a giant net to have a four out of five average."

Lizzy shot every puck but the last one into the crate. The last went wide to the left. Averman drilled Lizzy on every shot he could think of and a few she was sure he made up. "Now do you want to tell me what this was all about? I'm as game for random target practice as the next guy but this is a little odd."

"Did you have fun?"

"Yeah."

"I don't have a shot at the pros; I've accepted that. I play hockey because it's a great way to meet people and it keeps me out of the empty house. I've made some really great friends through hockey and it's fun."

"You heard what I said at lunch."

"Don't apologize for it. I've never apologized for anything I've said and you shouldn't have to either."

"Thanks Averman."

"Don't forget us little people when you're on the Women's Olympic Team."

"Never."

* * *

**_Thanks for reading, review? They're like cookies and make me feel good. _**


	13. Matt

_**READ ME: Okay so I've come to a decision. I'm not going to be that person who says you're not getting another chapter until I get so many reviews. Instead I know you guys like reading this so I'm going to make you a deal. The next chapter will be posted next Saturday unless you review. If I get a review I will post the next chapter the same day as the review. **_

Chapter Thirteen: Matt

* * *

After Averman's shooting practice, they walked back towards the dorms so Lizzy could check on Nicky. Halfway there they ran into Portman and Fulton.

"Hey guys," Lizzy said.

"Where ya been?" Fulton asked, trying his best to keep his tone curious and not accusatory.

"Target practice with Averman. It was just a little fun," Lizzy said.

"Anyone else?" Portman asked.

"Nope, just me and him. Should there have been someone else?"

"Bombay asked them to make sure Gunner doesn't get anywhere near you," Averman whispered in her ear.

Lizzy laughed so the Bash Brothers wouldn't get suspicious. "Thanks for the help, Averman."

"Sure," he answered. He left Lizzy with her new bodyguards.

"So just you and him hanging out?"

"Yup; come on boys, I have to check on Nicky."

With only a minute, 25 left in the Russia-U.S. game Russ called for the puck and using his knuckle puck, he scored the final point, making it 3-1 for the U.S. Lizzy's eyes focused on Stansson in the crowd and she sighed.

"Liz?" Charlie asked.

"Stansson," Lizzy answered, pointing to him.

"Don't worry about him."

After the game most of the team had stripped out of their pads and jerseys and were standing around in socks, t-shirts, and shorts waiting for Bombay's big surprise. "I told him no visitors, but he wanted to congratulate you anyway," Bombay explained as Wayne Gretzky entered. Most of the team looked impressed but Lizzy only smiled.

"You don't look impressed," Adam whispered to Lizzy as the rest of the team spoke with Wayne.

"He's great; a player who if anyone heard his name they'd know him but I don't know, guess I find it hard to like a player whose team sucks. I heard they were filing for bankruptcy," Lizzy shrugged.

"She's not impressed because she's already met Brad McCormack, who is not only from her favorite team, but they also finished second in the NHL this year," Luis said.

"Stupid Devils," Lizzy muttered under her breath. The New Jersey Devils had swept the Red Wings in the Stanley Cup Finals that year. Though Lizzy wasn't allowed to watch the NHL at home, it didn't stop her from checking the scores online.

Soon Wayne and the press outside were gone and Lizzy headed for the dining hall to get dinner.

"I've watched you since your game against Italy," Brad said as Lizzy walked past him. She stopped and turned to face him and his friend, "and every time you step out on that ice you're not alone. It's like you have this ghost holding you back. It makes your team nervous and makes you unpredictable. It's not a good thing; you have to let it go."

"Using a Top Gun reference on me?"

"Fulton said it works."

"Don't you think if I knew how to live with this and not let it affect me I would be?"

"Lizzy ..." Brad started, unsure of how to help her.

"Then there's only one way," Brad's friend told her. His Waves' ball cap was once again pulled low over his eyes. "Just don't be mad at him."

"Mad?" Lizzy asked confused as her stomach knotted up. There was something very familiar about the guy but Lizzy couldn't put her finger on it. "He was my brother's best friend; how can I ever be mad at him?"

"Because he wasn't your brother's best friend," Lizzy's brow furrowed in confusion, "he still is. Hello Teddy Bear." The man pulled off his ball cap and Lizzy's jaw dropped in shock.

"Matt? But you're dead!" Lizzy finally said when she recovered her ability to talk.

"No, just signed with Detroit instead of Dallas."

Lizzy tried several times to say something more but only managed to make one or two words come out at a time, most of them being "but."

"Lizzy, we really need to talk." The way he said it lit Lizzy's temper and she shook her head.

"There is only one thing I need to know. Did they all know?"

"Ben didn't; not until April. He recognized my voice. It was Alicia's idea."

"You raised me since I was big enough to stand. You taught me right from wrong; it was your decision. Goodbye." Lizzy walked away and decided she wasn't hungry so she went back to her room. Gunner was waiting by her door. "Gunner?"

"Do you believe me now?" Gunner asked.

"Yeah, you could have beaten them."

"This is the videotape from that game; you should see it."

"Thanks Gunner."

"Are you alright? You look upset."

"Yes, just some upsetting news. Good luck against Denmark. When do you play them?"

"Tomorrow morning. Thank you."

Lizzy slipped inside her room and Gunner walked away. Lizzy fed Nicky, who was looking a lot better; then there was a knock on her door. She pulled it open and instead of seeing Matt like she expected, it was Fulton.

"Hey, I know you probably don't want to see me right now," Fulton started.

"Right now? Try ever." Lizzy punched him in the gut, grabbed the Iceland tape, and went back to the locker room.

Three and a half hours later someone dropped into the chair beside her. "I brought you a burger. Portman said you didn't eat," Bombay said gently.

"Wasn't real hungry. Did you know?" Lizzy asked, pausing the video. Lizzy took the bag and pulled out the burger.

"About your brother? No."

"Don't lie to me. There is too much of that going around."

"I'm not, Lizzy. Our coach said he had been called up with another player. That was the last I heard. I am five years older than your brother; he and I weren't close. I was sorry to hear that he had died when you said it in Minnesota and now, I'm just as shocked as you are."

"I'm not shocked, I am upset. Everyone I care about has been lying to me for eight months. To my face. In Peewees Fulton and I had no secrets from each other. None. He knew I failed first grade and that I couldn't face my friends at Stillwater Elementary, so we transferred. I always I knew he couldn't skate. He's been lying to my face for over a month."

"How long did it take you to tell them about you and Dwayne?"

"That first night," Lizzy answered, "both Charlie and Fulton. I can't believe they've lied to me."

"Maybe they didn't want to."

"I was in therapy for close to five months. Do you know the kind of hell I went through because of that? They should have told me. What kind of family puts their only little girl through therapy if they don't have to? If my brother had stood up to my mom or hell even if he had just picked Dallas, I would have been fine. I would still love this game. You have no idea what one tiny decision did to me."

"You're right; I can only see the changes in your game and not your entire personality. Not like I can with Fulton. His hitting has improved and he's more powerful than he was, but he's not as happy. Not really."

"Don't make me feel bad for him. Please don't do that to me," Lizzy nearly begged, dropping her half-eaten burger back in the bag, no longer hungry.

"What kind of parents does Fulton have?"

Lizzy took a few deep breaths and knew exactly where Bombay was going. "His parents love him; he's the center of their world. Even when his dad is on the road he calls every night. The Reeds are so proud of their little boy. His mom never missed a game or important event. They've been there for every birthday." Lizzy stopped there, trying to hold back tears. Two slipped down her face and she wiped them away impatiently. "Having those kind of parents meant that breaking his promise to them was just as hard as not telling me. The same goes for Charlie. Why do I feel terrible?"

"Because realizing they went through a similar pain hurts you just as much as the pain you experienced."

"What about Matt?"

"That's up to you. There has to be a reason as to why he didn't stand up to your parents and why he finally told you now. It's your decision if you want to find out or if you'd rather call it a loss and not give him a second chance."

"What do you recommend?" Lizzy asked, looking up at her coach hopefully.

"As your hockey coach? Let this ghost go. If that means talking to Matt and accepting his reasons then tomorrow morning find him and talk to him. As a person? I understand why you're hurt and I won't push you."

Lizzy sighed, taking in what Bombay said. "He was telling the truth. Gunner," Lizzy told him, changing the subject. "I've been watching this game for the past three and a half hours. They threw this game. One minute Iceland's goalie is stopping every goal that's flying his way, the next it's like he's not even standing there."

"Lizzy—"

"No, watch. Five of the seven goals put in by Russia are put in by the same player using the same move." Lizzy showed him the footage.

"Maybe he can't stop that move."

"He stopped it at the beginning of the game and four other times. Then when Iceland goes to score, Olaf Sandersson and Gunner Stahl either miss completely or they go stick side. Gunner and Olaf always try to beat the glove. Gunner only scores once during the game. The leading scorer only scored once during a seven to five game? Not on your life. I'm telling you they threw that game."

"You're right." Bombay agreed when she pointed out the rest of the examples from the game. "We'll watch their game against Denmark to be sure but I can see your point."

Lizzy and Bombay stood and Lizzy swallowed thickly. "Thanks, Coach, for everything," Lizzy said then hugged Bombay.

Though surprised, Bombay returned the hug. "That's a coach's job. I'm sorry I wasn't doing my job all through the tournament."

"We can only hope to learn from our past and move on from it."

That small statement told Bombay exactly what she was going to do about the Matt situation even if she didn't realize it at the moment. Lizzy headed back for the dorms and once reaching her room she shook her head. Instead of going inside she walked across the hall and two doors down and knocked. Dwayne pulled it open and looked at her. He didn't say anything; he just pulled her into a hug.

"Thank you," Lizzy said. "Listen, my world has just been turned upside down at the moment and I was hoping you could look after Nicky for a few days."

"Absolutely," Dwayne agreed.

"Thanks." Lizzy handed Dwayne the key to her room and then walked back across the hall and knocked on Portman's and Fulton's door.

Portman pulled open the door and looked at her. A few seconds later he stepped out of the room and nodded. "I'll give you guys some time," Portman said.

Lizzy flashed a quick smile and slipped into the room. Portman pulled the door closed most of the way then sat down in the hallway, pulling out a handheld game console and began playing. Inside the room Fulton looked up from his magazine and looked at Lizzy. She didn't say anything but rather she walked over to him and lay down on his bed with him. Then she tossed an arm over his middle and buried her face into his chest and cried. Fulton set the magazine on top of the stereo and wrapped his arms around Lizzy, not asking why she was crying until he felt her stop.

"Can you tell me what's wrong?" Fulton asked gently.

"I am so sorry. I treated you like crap earlier and—"

"Don't," Fulton cut her off keeping his tone as gentle as possible. "You had nearly every right and we were both wrong about the way we treated each other. For the first month after the season ended talking to you hurt too much. The second month I always meant to call you back or write but I found other reasons not too. It was too late or I didn't have anything to say or some kind of crap like that. Excuses not to talk to my best friend. That summer my dad let me go on the road with him. He traveled the country covering baseball games. I loved being on the road with Dad. Two guys cruising the country. September we came back and got back to school and pickup games of hockey when we found out Charlie and I couldn't play peewee hockey but rather midget hockey. We couldn't play without the guys. Before I knew it Thanksgiving was upon us and my parents are sitting me down and telling me about Matt. My first instinct when my dad said "We have some bad news. Matt was killed in a pick-up game of hockey" was to call you. In fact my hand was halfway to the receiver when my mom finished for him, "At least that's what Lizzy's been told." My heart broke. I didn't get it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well after they said that's what you'd been told, they explained that Matt had been called up to Detroit and your mom had been set on getting him in Dallas so they could keep an eye on him but when he signed with Detroit her plans were ruined. I wanted to call; to tell you that your parents were lying to you because Matt had been called up to the wrong team but Mom and Dad told me that it had been your parents decision and we couldn't force them to change their mind. You thought he was dead so he had to stay dead and I had to swear to them that I would never tell you otherwise. Evidently my mom spent a good three hours on the phone with your dad after she found out what happened and tried to talk him out of it. He wouldn't listen to her."

"Wait, your mom tried to stop my dad?" Lizzy asked.

"You know how much my mom loves you. You're like a daughter to her, to both of them. I remember a couple months later my mom and dad were so angry about something but they wouldn't tell me what it was. Eventually I overheard what it was and they were talking about you being in therapy. Mom was so upset and Dad was so angry. I wanted to do something," Fulton ran his hand through Lizzy's hair, "I just—I couldn't. Ever since my parents asked me not to tell you I had to cut off my relationship with you. If I had talked to you after I found out about your brother I would have told you. I couldn't risk it. It was easier to cut off my relationship with you because I didn't see you than to break that promise to my parents. If I had told you I would have felt so guilty that my mom and dad would have known. I was so scared that telling you would lead to your dad finding out and him cutting off all contact with you that I couldn't chance that."

"So instead you cut off all contact," Lizzy replied. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound so accusatory there. You did what you had to and I don't blame you."

"Really? Because I know how difficult it can be, understanding why I did what I did."

"No, you have amazing parents and betraying them was harder than lying to me. I don't blame you and I can understand if you're upset with me for how I reacted earlier."

"You have a quick temper. One I never blamed you for. I can understand," Fulton said.

Lizzy pushed herself up on an elbow and looked at him. Then they both smiled. Lizzy leaned down and kissed his cheek then turned to look at the door. "Portman!" Lizzy called. The door nearly flew open and he looked at them. "Thanks, we really needed that."

"Sure kid," Portman said.

Lizzy bit her tongue and smirked then laid her head on Fulton's chest.

"How come he can get away with that?" Fulton asked.

"Because his birthday is in May," Lizzy said.

"So is Jesse's," Fulton said.

"Jesse's birthday is May 1982; Portman's birthday is May 1981. He's older than us."

"No."

"Yes."

"You never said you were older than me." Fulton looked at Portman, who had sat down on his own bed.

"Sorry. I uh ... I failed the sixth grade," Portman said, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

Lizzy shifted over on to her back and looked at him. "I want to say something about that but I can't do it." Lizzy shook her head.

"Why not?" Portman asked.

"I told you on the plane out here I failed first grade. Failing sixth grade makes you less dumb than failing first grade," Lizzy said.

"You're not dumb, Lizzy," Fulton argued.

"Never said I was," Lizzy answered.

"Port, you'll be ok with her, right?" Fult asked.

"You two are very odd. I've—you were in here for maybe 20 minutes and now you're fine," Portman said.

"I once told you that there were no secrets between me and Fulton. What I only hinted at with that is how close he and I are. Fulton can read me like an open book."

"You never did have a poker face," Fulton laughed. He took Lizzy's hand and laced their fingers together. "I can't begin to explain the extent of our relationship."

"Fulton was born about two weeks after I was. He's been with me through almost everything," Lizzy said.

"I have this friend," Portman said, "though friend a loose statement; she's more of a teammate. Anyway, she has a twin sister. They're completely different. Night and day. Tomboy and girly girl, but they share a bond that is unbreakable. I may not understand it but trust me, I get it."

"Really?"

"You're like twins, only not by blood. That's something special and I can't ruin that."

"You rock, Port," Lizzy said.

"You didn't answer my question," Fulton said.

"Of course I'm okay with her. You two are very close and I'd be stupid to ruin that."

"That's not what I meant."

"He meant with me staying here tonight. I don't really want to go back to my room," Lizzy said.

"As long as Bombay doesn't care about you being in here, why should I?" Portman asked.

"Thanks. You know Bombay is actually why I came in here in the first place."

"What do you mean?" Fulton asked.

"Exactly what I said. He told me something and I had to come talk to you."

"You took Bombay's advice? The one person you have never listened to off the ice? You actually listened to him?" Fulton asked, sitting up completely.

"He didn't say anything I didn't already know," Lizzy said.

"What did he say?" Fulton asked.

"He just reminded me how much you love and respect your parents and how breaking your promise to them would have been extremely hard on you."

"It wasn't any easier on me to cut my connection to you."

"Yeah, never do that again. I missed you too much, Fult," Lizzy said.

"I won't," Fulton answered.

"How do I—" Lizzy stopped and glanced at Portman.

"Do I need to go again?" Portman asked, pointing to the door.

"No. I just got to figure out how to say it." A few seconds later Lizzy blurted it out. "Talk to Matt?"

"The same way you'd talk to me or Charlie; just tell him what's on your mind."

"Fulton, I think she means how does she get in touch with him," Portman suggested.

"Oh. He's taking me and Charlie out to breakfast tomorrow. You can go instead."

"Yes, because what I really need is a loud confrontation between me and my brother in a public place. Number one way to get the cops called on you."

"Alright, fine. We'll all go," Fulton said.

"Ooo, can Portman come?" Lizzy asked eagerly.

"Sorry dude, next time," Fulton said.

"Fine by me," Portman answered.

"Why not?" Lizzy said.

"Matt asked Charlie and me to breakfast to help him figure out how to get you to talk to him."

"And it's a family thing; I get it," Portman said.

"I didn't say that."

"Liz, it's fine. I'll be here when you get back; we can talk then. You'll be ok," Portman said.

"You think?" Liz asked.

"Yeah," Portman said.

"Okay," Lizzy agreed.

* * *

_**Like I said above the next chapter will be posted after I get a review or a week from now, which ever happens first. Thanks for reading.**_


	14. The Truth

_**Thank you all for reading the last chapter. Thanks to the three that reviewed as well, you guys are awesome.  
**_

Chapter Fourteen: The Truth

* * *

Lizzy woke up earlier than both Portman and Fulton the following morning and quietly left the room. Back in her own room she pulled on a pair of jean shorts, a Minnesota Twins tank top, and a dark green short sleeve button up. Then she picked up the phone and called Fulton's home number.

"Reed residence, this is Jim," Fulton's father answered.

"Hey Uncle Jim, I didn't wake you, did I?" Lizzy asked.

"Lizzy? Goodness, how are you, darling?" He sounded shocked to hear her voice at first but recovered quickly enough to sound pleased to hear from her.

Since she could also detect a note of worry in his voice, she had to reassure him she and Fulton were fine. "I'm okay and so is Fulton."

"Good and no, you didn't wake me. It's nearly 8:30 here. Nat and I are having breakfast before she has to go in. One more game huh?" Nat was Natalie Reed, Fulton's mom and by asking about the game he was letting her know he was following the coverage.

"Yeah. I saw Matt last night. Don't try to deny it; he actually spoke to me. I don't blame you for keeping it from me. It was ultimately my father's decision and though he made the wrong one, you had to do as he asked. I'm not mad," Lizzy said softly.

"Honey, we didn't like it and it was very hard on us to keep Fulton from telling you," Nat said. She must have picked up the other extension. "When I heard that you were in therapy for it I got so upset. I tried to talk to your father but he just wouldn't hear of anything against what he wanted." The woman sounded so hurt.

"I know Nat, I don't blame you. Fulton and I talked and we're okay. I wanted to know, I guess that ..." Lizzy wasn't completely sure what she wanted but Jim and Nat seemed to understand.

"We love you, sweetie," Jim said as convincingly as he could. He had to make sure she knew that. Lizzy did even if the topic didn't come up.

"Very much and we have always been there for you and we will continue to be there for you," Nat added, "but we recommend that you tell your father that you know." Though they considered the girl family they knew the right thing to do was to make sure Lizzy talked to her dad or at the very least that they brought the subject up.

"I'll think about it. Why didn't my father just tell me Matt was called up?" Lizzy asked.

"We don't know, sweetheart, he just said it was a decision they made," Nat told her. "Even though your attachment to Matt wasn't exactly healthy, pretending he was dead was probably even worse. You can always call if you need anything."

"I know thanks Nat, Uncle Jim. Love you both," Lizzy said. Lizzy had always called them Uncle Jim and Nat as Natalie said it felt like an insult if Lizzy called her Aunt Nat when Lizzy already had her Aunt Casey. Nat didn't want to insult Casey so she stuck firm on just being called Nat. Lizzy had shrugged and agreed with the woman.

"Of course, darling, and give Matt the chance to explain," Jim said.

"And don't be mad at Fulton," Nat added.

"I will and I won't. Love you," Lizzy said, meaning she would give Matt a chance and she wouldn't be mad at Fulton.

"Love you too," they both answered.

Lizzy hung up then called her aunt and they had a similar conversation, but her aunt reminded her that her dad only wanted what he thought was best for Lizzy. After hanging up with her aunt Lizzy walked back into the hall and saw Charlie coming back from a shower. She smiled and he nodded back then he disappeared in to his room. A few minutes later he came back out and nervously looked at Lizzy. Lizzy grinned and ran to her cousin wrapping him in a hug. "It's not your fault. You did what you were told to do. I can't blame you for that. And I'm not mad at you either," Lizzy told him.

"But you are at Matt. We'll fix that. Come to breakfast with us," Charlie answered.

"Okay."

"That easy?" Charlie asked.

"Yup," Lizzy answered.

"I kinda asked her last night," Fulton said, walking up to them.

"Let's go to breakfast," Lizzy said.

The first fifteen or so minutes of breakfast were rather awkward until finally a girl about Lizzy's age walked up. "I'm sorry to interrupt but you're Fulton Reed, aren't you?"

"Yeah," Fulton answered as their table all looked up.

The girl looked over her shoulder then smiled back at Fulton. "Would you mind taking a picture with me and my friends?"

Fulton looked at Lizzy and Charlie then nodded.

"Would you mind taking it?" she asked, looking at Lizzy.

"Sure." Lizzy and Fulton walked over to the table and Fulton sat down in the middle of the four girls. Lizzy snapped a couple of pictures then she and Fulton went back to their table.

"Well that's a first," Matt said.

"What? That you didn't get asked for an autograph?" Lizzy asked.

"No, that they asked Fulton instead of Charlie."

"Take them to breakfast often?"

"Just the morning after the Iceland game and the morning before your game against Canada." Matt took a deep breath and sighed. "Are you mad at me?"

"Why? Why did you let them tell me you were dead?"

"Lizzy, they're our parents—"

"It doesn't matter. They haven't made a single decision about my life since I was like five. I've always asked you, never them. Mom would have said she didn't care and Dad was never home. When I wanted to transfer elementary schools, I asked you. When I wanted to spend the night anywhere, when I needed a signature, it was always you. Now I can see that it put a lot of stress on you and perhaps I shouldn't have been quite so attached to you but I can't change the past. I just wish I knew why."

"I called that day, not Seth. I wanted you to be the first to know but Dad said you were still in school. Then Alicia picked up. I told them the news about being picked by Dallas and Detroit. When I told them I was going to Detroit, she hit the roof and forbid me from calling or telling any of you about the offer. I asked Dad and he told me it was best to give her some time to cool off. He said I shouldn't call the house and he'd call me when things blew over. I called Chris that afternoon and told him then Seth. Dad called a few days later and told me that Alicia had told you and Ben that I died and the damage was done. He said undoing it would be too complicated and we should leave it be." Both Seth and Chris had already been attending college when Matt had been picked up.

"When did you call about getting picked?" Lizzy asked. Now it was time to find out how it all went down.

"November 29th; he called back that weekend."

"Wait, you called on the 29th?"

"Yeah, my first game was in December."

"I had a game on the 30th of November. Corpus Christi. They had a good team this year. Everyone was expecting them to make the last round of finals. We crushed them like a bug that day. Nine-zip. I finish getting dressed and guess who is right outside the locker room? Dad. I mean sure, Ben is there too but this is the first game Dad had ever been to. He takes me, Ben, and Mom out to dinner and then when we got home, Dad sat me and Ben down and told us you died in a pile up after getting picked for Detroit. It may have been Mom's idea but Dad's the one that told us."

"So Alicia didn't tell you?" Matt asked.

"No, Dad did. Why don't you call her mom?"

"Because she's not. She's not my mom."

"Of course she is. Unless you mean we're not ..." Lizzy trailed off. The last thing she needed was to find out Matt had a different mom who was nicer and more caring than Lizzy's own.

"You are full blood siblings," Charlie said taking Lizzy's hand, "you have the same mom and dad, he just means that—"

"Alicia isn't it," Lizzy said softly. That was one crisis averted. But that revealed a whole new set of questions she wasn't sure she wanted to ask.

"Where do you think Ben and I get our blond hair from?" Matt asked. Alicia had a head of dark black hair and Mr. Jacobs had graying brown hair. Matt and Ben were the only two with blond hair. Chris, Seth, and Lizzy all had brown hair from their dad.

"Grandma Jacobs. Aunt Casey has strawberry blonde hair," Lizzy said.

"True but this shade only comes from Mom."

"Where is she?" Lizzy asked. If her mom had stuck with her dad for 11 years and given birth to all five of his children, it seemed a little odd for her to just walk away.

"In heaven," Matt answered. "She and Dad may have only been married for nine years but they loved each other very much." That didn't make sense. If they had only been married for nine years Matt had to have been born before they married and her dad never struck her as the type to allow that.

"Wait, you're 10 years older than me." Lizzy's brow furrowed.

"We have something else in common. Dad got married shortly after our first birthdays. I was their happy little mistake. Though they loved each other, mom didn't want a marriage based on a kid. Finally Dad was able to prove how much he loved her and they tied the knot, then had four more kids. Mom's family found out when she was pregnant with Chris and Dad's family found out right before his final year."

"Of law school?"

"Yes. Before he started his last year Nonno and Grandma wanted to take him to Italy for good luck. Mom was pregnant and didn't want to go. He finally told them."

"Wait, Seth wasn't born until '77 and they already had Chris." Seth had been born after her father had graduated law school. Lizzy had seen her dad's diploma which said he had graduated in May of 1976. Seth was born a full year later.

"I'm only telling you what they told me." Matt shrugged.

"So Dad had two kids and one on the way before he told his parents he had gotten married and started his own family?"

"Yup, he was scared and actually Mom told them. They knew Dad was in love but they had never met her. She called them to thank them for the offer and decline because I guess she was feeling sick or something and they kinda flipped out. She invited them over and the story came out. I remember meeting them for the first time. They were scary."

Lizzy stared at him for a while then asked a burning question. "How'd she die?"

Matt swallowed and stared at his almost empty plate. "Labor complications. They couldn't stop the bleeding."

"How did you find out, Charlie?"

"Baby pictures. I found them in my mom's closet when I needed my birth certificate last year for the hockey league. Mom explained everything."

Lizzy looked back at Matt. "What else are you doing today?"

"Nothing," Matt answered.

"I will talk to you after the Iceland game. I need to think about all this." By the time Lizzy made it back to the Coliseum warm ups had already started and Lizzy found a seat next to Bombay on the Denmark side.

"You're a little late," Bombay said.

"Breakfast with my brother. Turns out my dad called him a couple days after he told me Matt was dead and told him my mom had told me and my brother Matt was dead. To make matters worse, I just found out my mom is my stepmom."

"Oh," Bombay said.

"Yeah," Lizzy answered.

They watched the rest of warm ups in silence and just as the puck dropped, Charlie sat down next to them. Both of them said hello but that was the extent of the conversation. All through the game Lizzy's mind was half on the game and half on everything Matt told her.

After the game in which Iceland stomped Denmark, Lizzy found Matt sitting on a bench talking to Fulton. Lizzy sat down between them and stared at her hands. "Looking back now, my attachment to you wasn't healthy. Yes, we shared a bond that few siblings ever get to share but I shouldn't have treated you like my father. For the first eight months before you "died" I think I was slowly getting over that. Not being able to see you every day and only being able to talk to you on the phone probably did a lot to lessen the attachment. I'm sure if they just left it that way and maybe made you cut back on your calls I would have grown to treat you like I treated Fulton." Lizzy stopped and thought about what to say next.

Matt looked at Fulton, itching to say something, but Fulton shook his head, knowing Lizzy needed to get everything out. Fulton took Lizzy's hand and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Instead they did what they did and threw me into five months of therapy."

Matt snapped. "They did what?" It was one thing for them to force him to cease contact with his baby sister that he practically raised, but it was completely different to throw her into therapy for something they caused.

"Therapy for five months. My last session was a week before the state champs' battle. It wasn't all bad—it did what they wanted a lot faster than I wanted but it got me over my attachment."

"A 13 year attachment gone in 14 months? That's not good either," Matt said.

"Maybe not. Look, I just want to forget most of everything that happened since November. Is that possible or are you going to make me go on about it?"

"Well if you don't want to talk about the past then tell me about Dean Portman."

"What's there to talk about? He's Fulton's best friend."

"I hear there's a mutual attraction."

"I hear he's cute and kinda nice but aside from Top Gun, hockey, and Fulton, we have nothing in common." Lizzy glared first at her brother then at Fulton, who raised both hands.

"Give him a chance; he might show you what else you have in common," Matt said.

"Leave it alone, Matt. He's a hockey player and I've sworn off them at the moment."

"Because you don't like them or because your last relationship went sour?"

"Because she's competing in a huge international tournament and she doesn't have the time it takes to work on another relationship," Fulton said, defending his best friend.

"You mean I missed my baby sister's first boyfriend?" Though Matt had suggested that his sister had gotten out of a relationship with a guy, he hadn't really expected that to be confirmed. His baby sister wasn't supposed to be dating. She could like guys all she wanted but she wasn't supposed to date them. She was growing up too fast.

"Yes, his name is Dwayne. Do you want to meet him?" Lizzy asked.

"He's here?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, come on." Lizzy lead Fulton and Matt to the rec hall where most of the team hung out when they weren't in school or practicing. Lizzy looked around and saw that most of the team was hanging out on the couches; Adam and Averman were playing air hockey, Goldberg was playing pinball with Guy and Connie watching him, the couple was holding hands, and Portman and Julie were playing pool as Kenny and Luis watched. Lizzy let out her now famous duck call and the team looked at her. Moments later they had joined her near the pool table Portman and Julie were standing at.

"You're Matt Jacobs. Second String center for Detroit and Rookie of the Year."

"And you are?" Matt prompted.

"Meet Dean Portman," Lizzy spat.

"What did I do?" Portman asked.

"You know who he is. You know my big brother." Lizzy's eyes narrowed at Portman. If looks could kill he'd be very close to dead at the moment.

"Wait, that Matt Jacobs? I didn't know that," Portman said. He looked generally confused, as if he hadn't actually known that.

"Sure you didn't." Lizzy rolled her eyes, trying not to get too angry with him.

"Lizzy, I've never seen a picture of your brother. I never put it together," Portman answered. He clapped a hand on Lizzy's shoulder and talked to her in a soft tone, trying to get her to believe him. Matt could tell there was definitely chemistry between the pair but he barely knew the other kid so he wasn't sure if it would go somewhere.

"Fine," Lizzy turned her attention to Dwayne, "Matt, this is Dwayne. Dwayne, my big brother Matt. Turns out my dad lied to me."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Dwayne said, offering Matt his hand.

"Nice to meet you, Dwayne. You were nice to my baby sister, weren't you?" Matt answered.

"Leave him alone, Matt," Lizzy warned. "He was a perfect gentleman."

"He doesn't seem like your type. Every time I introduced you to any of my friends you always seem to like the rough, enforcer type."

"Matt. Shut up," Lizzy demanded. The way her cheeks flamed red, he could tell she really didn't want anyone to know that.

Matt grinned and chuckled at his kid sister. Lizzy sighed and introduced him to the rest of the team. Matt grinned again after the introductions and saw them looking at him inquisitively. For a brief moment Lizzy wondered where Charlie had gone then Matt spoke. "I could give each of you advice to suit each of your talents and get you through this game against Iceland."

"You're not going to," Lizzy said, seeing his look.

"Not specifically no. However there is this one thing that I've found is true no matter what level you play at—high school, college, Minors, or NHL."

"You didn't play college."

"No, but it holds true. Hockey is a really great sport. There are those that are great at it, those that are good at it, and those that have what it takes. 90 percent of the people that fall into those three categories have one thing in common."

"Winning?" Averman asked.

"No, it's not about the points on the scoreboard, it's not about taking down the other guy, it's not even about being the best out there. What did I always tell you, Lizzy? End of every training lesson, end of every game we watched, what was the one thing I told you?" Matt asked.

Lizzy muttered the saying under her breath.

"Uh, what was that?" Matt asked.

"Coach Jack Riley has a saying he tells his players before every game. How'd it go again, Adam?" Lizzy asked, sounding curious.

"It's not worth winning if you can't win big," Adam answered, sounding a bit ashamed.

"Matt changed that saying. It's not worth playing if you can't have fun. He always said listen to any announcer and you'll hear them say "he played a great game today" or "playing baseball", "playing hockey". Playing is all about having fun. You can be the biggest brute on the ice, the best player on the ice, the one that gets along with their team the best but if you're not having fun, the moment that ends, that's when the game is over and it's time to let go."

"Sounds like you've got a really smart brother," Bombay said.

"I always thought so," Lizzy answered, turning to look at her coach and seeing her cousin too.

As Lizzy walked with Matt later that afternoon, he stopped her just outside of the track area. "Lizzy, I love you. I always have and I always want what is best for you. Like Brad told you, you have to let the ghost go. If you're not having fun out there on that ice, I don't want you playing hockey. It's not good for you. Relax. You're overthinking it. I bet you got straight A's this year."

"Are you going to quote a movie at me?" Lizzy asked.

"No, just stop thinking about it and let it come to you. That's how you had the most fun. If you stop thinking about it and it just comes to you, you'll enjoy it again. That's always what I wanted for you," Matt told her. Lizzy nodded and stared down at the cement under her feet. "You're instinctive; that's good. Go with your gut but remember to enjoy playing."

"I will. Thanks Matt." Lizzy threw her arms around her brother and he lifted her clear off her feet. "Can I stay with you when the tournament is over?"

"I have training camp in mid-September and I leave Minnesota at the beginning of September. My girlfriend and I are taking some time for us before I get back into hockey."

"But for August?"

"Yeah, sure." Matt nodded and hugged her tight again. "Remember, fun."

"Thanks." They spent a little longer together and Matt told her a lot about their mom. Lizzy loved every minute of it and realized that things were looking up.

"One more thing before I go."

"Anything."

"Stop growing up so fast, okay? I was gone less than a year and I missed your first boyfriend. The butterflies in your belly. Your first kiss."

"My first kiss was before Dwayne."

"What?" Matt asked looking at his sister, who had become really interested in the pavement. She only nodded. "If you want to talk I'm here but I won't push. Just talk to me okay?"

"I'll call every Sunday, I promise." Lizzy agreed.

* * *

**_Again thanks for reading and reviewing. Same deal stands. Reviews get the next chapter posted, no reviews it uploads in a week. Thanks guys.  
_**


	15. Families

**_Again thanks to the two of you that did leave comments. Here is the next chapter._**

Chapter Fifteen: Families

* * *

At the practices that followed Matt's visit with the team Bombay saw a shift in both his team's ability to work together and in Lizzy's attitude. He could see she was having more fun and fighting less with what had been holding her back before. Then came Sunday: three days before their final game. That day the jaded look came back.

It all started rather innocently when Lizzy called home to tell her father she knew about Matt.

"Hello?" Ben asked.

"Hey 'Jamin, let me talk to Dad," Lizzy answered. Though Ben's full name was Benjamin and that could be shortened to 'Jamin, Lizzy had always called him that because he could really jam on a fiddle.

"Sure," Ben said. He called for his dad to answer the phone then turned back to his sister. "One game left—congratulations."

"Thanks but it's going to be a tough game. Iceland's not easy to beat."

"Maybe not but you're amazing and you have a great team behind you. You'll do just fine. Even if you don't win we're proud of you. And I know Matt would be too."

"Thanks Ben."

"Hello baby girl," Mr. Jacobs said.

Her voice instantly soured and her good mood evaporated quickly. "You can't begin to understand how angry I am with you," Lizzy snapped.

"What happened?" Mr. Jacobs asked, familiar with the anger present in his daughter voice. He couldn't remember the last time she had been this angry with him though. Sure she had been upset when he told her they were moving to Texas but she hadn't been angry.

"I can understand the logic behind you not telling me Alicia was my step-mom until I was like nine. After that you should have told me when you saw I didn't need her. I realize now though that you're the kind of man that doesn't like to admit when he's made a mistake. I can accept that about the whole mother situation and let that go."

"Lizzy, I just thought she was what you needed at the time."

"But not now?"

"We're getting divorced. There are things I let her push me into that I regret and she just isn't right. I can't stay married to a woman who hurt my kids."

"Her? She hasn't hurt me besides not being the mother I needed, which was okay because for nearly 12 years I lived down the street from a very amazing mother figure."

"There something you should know. Your brother ..."

"Matt? Yeah I know he's still alive. He told me all about how you lied to both of us after my game against Russia."

"Lizzy, I never—"

"Yes, you did. You told me he was dead; then you told him mo—Alicia told me and Ben. That was a lie. You told me and Ben, not Alicia. It may have been her idea but you're the one that did it. Then to make matters worse you threw me into five very long, exceedingly unnecessary months of therapy. I get that you don't like that I deferred to Matt's opinion over yours, but that is no reason to basically kill off your son. Look at what happened when I didn't talk to Charlie after all that time; things are strained between him and I. You should have just told him not to call except once a week and forbid me from calling him. There were simpler ways for you to destroy a 12 and a half year bond, ways that didn't put me in therapy."

"I wasn't trying to destroy your bond with your brother. I know how amazing a sibling bond can be. I just wanted my daughter back. My happy, bouncing, bubbly baby girl. The one that lit up when I walked into a room, the one that loved cuddling together on the couch, the one that loved me and didn't prefer her older brother to her dad."

"Well you destroyed that now."

"Ooohh, tell her we're moving, maybe that will help," Ben said, cheerfully. Neither Lizzy nor her dad knew he had been listening the whole time.

"Moving? Back to Minnesota?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

"No, to Ohio. My company needs me there," their dad said.

"Ohio? Where I get to be the new kid again? It was bad enough that you made me transfer to Texas with two months left in sixth grade but now Ohio, before eighth grade, one year left in middle school?" There was no way Lizzy was going through that.

"Now you know how I felt," Ben said. He had been transferred in the middle of his junior year of high school since he had gone to Stillwater High and it was the beginning of baseball season. When he had gotten to Texas he was placed on the JV team as their backup catcher. It had been a major blow to him. Granted Ben always had an easy time making friends and by his senior season he was the Varsity starting catcher and team captain.

"I am not talking to you unless I have to and Matt has already said I can stay with him after the tournament until school starts. I am also going to do everything possible to see if I can go back to school with Charlie and Fulton."

"Come home baby girl and I will buy you the car of your dreams," Mr. Jacobs bribed.

"A car?" Lizzy asked, flabbergasted. "The heck is a 14 year old going to do with a car?"

"14?"

"Charlie is 14, Fulton is 14, it has been 14 years since the love of your life died, and your youngest son just turned 17 in March. I am three years younger than him. Your wife died shortly after I was born. I am the same age as Fulton and Charlie. You are so out of it, I ... I'm not talking to you. We're done. Later Ben." Lizzy hung up and went to find Fulton. Instead she only found Portman.

"Lizzy? What's wrong?" Portman asked seeing the look on her face.

"My dad. I shouldn't complain; I don't know your dad, you could have it worse than me."

"My dad sells cars. He works a lot but I know he loves me." Portman shrugged. "Tell me what happened," Portman said gently.

"I just talked to him. Dad said the only reason he destroyed my relationship with Matt was 'cause he missed his little girl." Lizzy told him everything else Rob said and he wrapped her in a hug.

"I know that was a little mean of him and you have every right to be mad at him but don't let it affect your game. You're better than that. You have Matt back—focus on that."

"Can I ask you a question?" Lizzy asked, pulling back a bit to look up at him.

"Sure. I may not answer it but you can ask," Portman answered.

"I can understand if you don't want to talk about it," Lizzy pulled away and perched on the edge of the bed. "Connie doesn't like talking about her family."

"No, you've been more than open with me about your family. I should at least tell you about my family." Portman took a deep breath and sighed. "I have two brothers and a sister. Jeff is 23, Lissy is 22, and Tony is 18. My dad ..." Portman swallowed and Lizzy stayed quiet, not wanting to push him. "My dad owns a really big car dealership and my mom helps him run it."

"Okay," Lizzy said.

"I miss them sometimes." Lizzy smiled softly. "I know I don't talk about them but well, what would the team think if they found out I'm just like Banks?" Portman asked.

"Just like Adam? What do you mean?"

"Spoon-fed everything. My parents can afford everything and anything I want."

"Cake-eater. Have your cake and eat it too. Fulton won't care, I don't care, Banks won't care, and I don't think the rest of them would care either. If they did Russ would probably be the only one to say anything. You probably scare the rest of them. I know you miss them being around. I miss Nat and Jim." Lizzy answered looking up at him.

"Fulton's parents?" Portman asked.

"Yeah," Lizzy stood and walked over to Fulton's desk picking up a framed photo. The photo had been taken in the Reed's kitchen when Lizzy had been about seven or eight. She had been over one afternoon helping Natalie make cookies and Nat had set her upon the counter. Jim had stepped up beside Nat and Fulton had used his dad's camera to take the picture of the three of them. "I was like seven here. Fulton took that picture. He looks more like his mom. They acted more like parents to me than my parents did. They never forgot my birthday. They were disappointed when I failed first grade, concerned when I was pushed out of the Ducks the first time, proud when I stuck by Adam, and Jim taught me to ride my first bicycle."

"They sound pretty great."

"They are."

"This is my mom and dad," Portman said as he handed Lizzy a photo of his parents. "They rented out a beach house in Miami before Jeff's final year of high school. Lissy took this picture."

It was of a blonde woman and a dark haired man who reminded Lizzy of Portman. They were both wearing white and were on the patio of some house. The woman was wearing a white, strapless dress that fell to her knees with a slit that came up to about mid-thigh, her short blonde hair impeccably styled; the man an all-white suit with a light blue shirt and brown loafers. Lizzy could definitely tell they were a formidable couple. Probably one of Chicago's finest. "I would be scared to tell them no," Lizzy said.

"What about them?" Portman handed her a photo of the same couple curled upon a chaise lounge laughing. They didn't look quite as scary. Lizzy shook her head. "That's what I thought. My parents are great but they can be a little tough at times. I don't pity you, but I do feel for you."

"Thank you."

On their final day of practice before the Iceland game, Bombay told them to show up at the rink with their skates but no hockey gear. Everyone had been confused by that and Luis even questioned Bombay as they skated onto the ice. "Coach, shouldn't we have our hockey gear on?" Luis asked.

"Guys, this is our last team practice, which means—"

"The return of Captain Blood," Averman said, cutting off Bombay.

"You do know that the real Captain Blood wasn't evil, right? In fact he was more like Robin Hood," Lizzy said. "It'd be more like Coach Hyde."

"True," Bombay said pointing to her. Then he turned back to Averman, "but no. It means let's have some fun." Bombay retrieved a beach ball from the bench and tossed it onto the ice.

They had some fun for a while then Dwayne skated up to Lizzy. "I checked Nicky this morning; his wing has healed."

"Do you think we can release him back into that flock?" Lizzy asked.

"I think if you tried he wouldn't go."

"So what are you saying?"

"It may be best to take him to a wildlife reserve or rescue," Dwayne said gently.

"Thanks Dwayne." Lizzy skated over to Fulton and Portman and told them the news.

"I know that's going to be hard on you Lizzy but—" Whatever else Fulton was going to say was drowned out by Connie.

"What do you think those three get up to when they're all alone?" Connie said to Guy, though she didn't make any effort to keep Lizzy from hearing her.

"Connie, don't," Guy warned.

"Whatever it is I bet it's not normal."

Lizzy saw red at that point and skated towards Connie, slamming into the younger brunette from behind. It was one thing for the girl to insult Lizzy—the girls really didn't get along—but when Connie took it out on Fulton, she crossed a line. One Lizzy wasn't going to let her cross. "I'm sorry, was that not normal enough for you?" Lizzy asked as Connie hit the ice. The girl climbed back to her feet and glared at Lizzy.

"Tell me, which of those two thugs did you leave Dwayne for?" Connie glared at Lizzy.

"Neither," Lizzy answered, bewildered. There was no reason for Connie to think that.

"So you're leading them both on? I didn't think you had the—"

"The what? Say it Connie. Go ahead, dig your own grave," Lizzy spat.

"I didn't know you were into that kind of thing. Better yet that Fulton was like that."

"You little ..." Lizzy shoved Connie again and heard "Cat fight" called from behind her. This time though Connie didn't go down she just slid backwards.

"Connie, stop, please," Guy begged. It really wasn't good for Connie to keep pushing her. Every Duck knew Lizzy would protect Fulton until her dying breath but Guy figured Connie was edging for a fight and nothing was going to stop her. Anything to get Lizzy kicked out and Connie could reclaim her spot as the only tomboy jock.

Suddenly Lizzy was lifted off her feet and pulled away from Connie. "Guess he does. Or maybe he doesn't know," Connie hissed. That had to mean it was Fulton holding Lizzy back.

"Why I oughta ..." Lizzy started.

"Enough!" Bombay yelled, putting an end to the fight. Then the waterworks started. Connie let a few tears out and Lizzy stared in shock. "Hit the showers Jacobs, you're done. Once you're done with that wait for me in my office."

"But Coach," Lizzy started.

"No buts. Go." Lizzy could tell Bombay wasn't happy with her though she didn't know if it was because he had seen her shove Connie or because Connie was crying fake tears. Lizzy could try doing the same as she had been the one to teach Connie how, but she feared Bombay would see right through them. She was put back down on her feet and turned in the direction of the exit. Lizzy sighed and headed off the ice.

Guy, meanwhile, looked at Connie but couldn't bring himself to comfort her. Julie rushed to the other girl and wrapped her in a hug. Slowly everyone went back to messing around and Charlie pulled Guy aside. "What did Connie say?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know what you mean," Guy answered.

"Yes, you do. My cousin may have a hairpin trigger temper but someone has to pull the trigger."

"She insinuated something about all the time Lizzy spent alone with the Bashes. Connie didn't mean it."

"She still shouldn't have said it in front of Lizzy. We all know how far Lizzy would go to protect Fulton."

"I know," Guy answered.

After Lizzy finished showering she got dressed and headed for Bombay's office. As she did she passed Iceland dressed in their practice gear. Several long minutes of sitting in Bombay's office later, he limped in and dropped into his chair. He propped his right leg up on the desk tossing his North Stars ball cap into a drawer. From the top drawer he removed an icepack as well as a couple painkillers and set the icepack on his knee then took the painkillers.

"I know you don't want to hear it Coach, but I didn't hurt her."

"It doesn't matter because I'm 99 percent certain that I told you if you laid your hands on another player, I would bench you for the rest of the tournament. I would love to follow through with that threat but I'm already down Banks and I'm not sure we can win this without you as well. You are the second lead scorer in the tournament and tomorrow we go up against the best in the world."

"It was a stupid move. I know better and it won't happen again."

"You're an instinctive player Lizzy; maybe too good. I'd love to take you out for what you did to Connie but I can't because of who we play tomorrow. Instead I have to give you your shot and let you play. I want to win tomorrow but right now I'm just concerned with making it through the game." The speech was starting to sound familiar. Lizzy just had to figure out where from. She thought hard about it but also assured the coach everything was good.

"It won't happen again."

"If it does, I will toss you out no matter how bad we might need you."

"Yes, sir," Lizzy answered.

"If Banks were here, believe me, you'd be out. Now get out of my office," Bombay said.

Lizzy left the office and went back to the dorms. There she found Fulton and Portman just getting back to their room. On the way back she finally realized where the speech was from.

"What did Bombay want?" Fulton asked as Portman unlocked their door.

"To give me some long-winded speech about hurting other players. Told me if I did it again he'd throw me out no matter what. The odd thing was how he said it. He nearly quoted Stinger's speech after Maverick and Goose save Cougar at beginning of Top Gun verbatim."

"Why is that odd?" Portman asked.

"Well, you see, Bombay doesn't know me that well. He knows Charlie like that, but not me. Why would he quote Top Gun at me unless he knew it would work?" Lizzy asked.

"We kinda told him, but we didn't think he'd take us seriously," Portman said.

"Seriously? What did you say to him?"

"Only that nothing gets through to you like a Top Gun reference," Fulton explained.

"I agreed with him and I guess he took our advice. Did it work?" Portman asked.

"I told him what Maverick tells Goose after Iceman tells him he's dangerous. That it was a stupid move, I knew better, and it wouldn't happen again. I know better. It'll never happen again."

"I know," Portman said gently, "I know."

"I may not like her and she may feel threatened by me but we're on the same side."

"We know," Fulton rubbed Lizzy's arm. "Come on Mav, Goose, let's get some ice cream."

"Threatened?" Portman asked.

"Connie is the original female Duck," Fulton explained as they headed for the bus stop. "Tammy was no threat hockey wise because she was a figure skater and never tried to be as tough as the boys. When Bombay brought in Lizzy, Connie's spot was threatened because Lizzy not only got along great with all of us boys but she fought just as well or even better than some of them."

"Connie was the tomboy jock and when Lizzy took that title Connie had nothing," Portman said in realization.

"I never meant to take that title or her spot. I only wanted to play hockey," Lizzy explained.

"I'm sure she knows that," Portman said.

"So how'd the rest of practice go?" Lizzy asked as they got on the bus that would take them downtown. Lizzy shared a seat with Fulton and Portman stood holding the pole looking at them.

"Well we only got about 10 more minutes of fun time before Iceland showed up," Portman said.

"Well they have to practice too. Not that I'm defending them or anything," Lizzy answered.

"Stansson talked Bombay into playing three bar," Fulton said.

"Did he lose?"

"Bombay was up two-one when Stansson took a cheap shot at his knee," Fulton answered.

"Coach wouldn't let us do anything about it though," Portman interrupted.

"They must like losing that game to us," Lizzy said thoughtfully.

"You played and won three bar against Wolf Stansson?" Fulton asked.

"No! I couldn't take on and beat an NHL player," Lizzy answered, astounded that he could even think that. "No, I beat his star player Gunner."

"You beat Gunner Stahl in three bar?" Portman asked. "Yeah, I can totally see that."

"I did. He wasn't happy but he accepted it," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy, I got to know—why did you go after Connie?" Fulton asked.

"You didn't hear her?"

"No," Fulton said.

"She made basically the same insinuation that I did. That Lizzy was leading both of us on," Portman said. He shook his head. He always knew the two girls were at odds but he never figured Connie would go that far.

"She's crazy," Fulton said.

"And I can't believe Bombay let her get away with those fake tears," Lizzy added as they climbed off the bus and headed for the ice cream shop.

"Fake?" Fulton asked.

"When was the last time you saw The Velvet Hammer cry?" Lizzy asked in disbelief that Fulton could have forgotten how tough Connie really was.

"It couldn't have been that long ago," Fulton said. Connie definitely wasn't scared of crying.

"And it didn't have something to do with Guy?" Lizzy asked plainly.

"Point taken."

"What is it with those two?" Portman asked.

"They've been in puppy love since Kindergarten. They like each other but sometimes something will get to Guy and he'll break it off but they'll only be separated for like a week before she gets him back," Lizzy sighed.

"It can get a little disturbing to watch," Fulton added.

"So, what kind of ice cream you want?" Portman asked. All three looked up at the menu board trying to decide.

* * *

_**Part of me wanted to call this chapter ice cream, another part knew it had to be called family since ice cream doesn't really show up until next chapter. Again thanks to those of you who did review, and thanks to those who read. **_


	16. David and Goliath

**_So I totally meant to have this up yesterday since I got a review but I got distracted with other things. Thanks for the review._**

Chapter Sixteen: David and Goliath

* * *

Portman, Lizzy, and Fulton sat down with their ice cream. It was quiet until Fulton said "Did you know Port is really generous?"

"He did just buy us ice cream," Lizzy said, smirking.

Portman stared down at his ice cream.

"I meant in general. He was telling me about this time he—" Fulton started.

"I was walking home from school one afternoon just after a rainstorm. There were mud puddles and a strong wind. This guy in front of me gets his hat blown off into a mud puddle. He goes to retrieve it and falls into the puddle," Portman explained.

"You went to help him up," Lizzy said.

Portman nodded and grinned. "Like Fulton said, I am very generous."

"Why don't you tell them what happened when you tried to help him up?" The trio looked up to see a girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes. She grinned and sat down next to Portman.

"No thanks," Portman answered.

"Who's your friend, Portman?" Lizzy asked.

"He went to help guy up and fell face first in the puddle. He came home covered in mud. Lissy Portman," the woman said.

"Lizzy Jacobs," Lizzy said as the two shook hands. "This is my best friend Fulton Reed."

"I'm Dean's older sister."

Lizzy stared at the girl for a moment then smiled. "Right, totally forgot you also go by your last name, not your first," Lizzy said.

"He's not the only one?" Lissy asked.

"Nope, there's also Greg Goldberg and Lester Averman," Lizzy said, trying to remember if that was it.

"And Adam goes by Banks at times," Fulton said.

"You guys aren't going to say anything about what happened?" Portman asked.

"Of course not; we are your friends," Fulton said.

"You should introduce them to Mom and Dad while everyone's here," Lissy said

"Uh, no thanks," Portman said.

"Come on, Dean; unless you're embarrassed by them," Lissy said.

"Of course he's not," Lizzy said. She stood and looked around, spotting the couple from the photo Portman had shown her earlier. "Hi, you must be the Portmans," she said approaching them.

"We are and you are?" Mrs. Portman asked.

"Pardon my bad manners; my stepmother would skin my hide for that. I'm Lizzy Jacobs. I'm one of ... Dean's friends. I also play center on his hockey team."

"You look so much ... smaller without your hockey gear," one of the other men at the table said. He had Lissy's and Mrs. Portman's hair and eye coloring but his smile reminded Lizzy of Mr. Portman.

"Thanks," Lizzy answered dully. She took in everyone else at the table. The other two men were blond, one with blue eyes and dark framed glasses and the other with green eyes. The final person at the table was another woman, this one with vivid ginger hair and dark chocolate colored eyes. Lizzy's eyes traveled back to Mr. Portman as she walked around the table to stop behind the green-eyed blond. Mr. Portman looked a lot like his youngest son.

"This is my oldest son Jeff, my middle son Tony, and our daughter's best friend Star and her boyfriend. Our daughter just went to go get more to drink," Mrs. Portman said. Tony was the one in glasses and Jeff the one who had commented on her size.

"His name's Matt," Lizzy said, about Star's boyfriend.

"How did you know that?" Mrs. Portman asked. She had known the other boy's name; she was just hoping the girl wouldn't make the connection and make a scene.

"It comes with being a famous hockey player, Mama Portman," Star said.

"Well yes, there is that but that's not how I know him. This jerk is my big brother," Lizzy said, flicking Matt in the back of the head.

"I did not realize Star's surrogate family was those Portmans. Had I, I would have told you," Matt said, rubbing the back of his head.

"I see you've met the family," Lissy said, walking up with Fulton and Portman.

"You didn't say the whole family was here," Portman said.

"Sorry," Lissy grinned, sitting down. Lizzy had a feeling she wasn't really sorry.

"Not that," Lizzy answered, looking at her brother.

"Then what are you mad about?" Matt asked, looking up at his kid sister. "Star? Sorry I didn't tell you but last time all you wanted to know about was Mom. I couldn't bring Star up at that point,"

"All right. Oh everyone, this is my god-brother and ... Dean's best friend Fulton Reed. Calling you Dean just seems so weird."

"You could always call me Goose if that helps," Portman said.

"He doesn't look a thing like Anthony Edwards," Matt said.

"And I don't look a thing like Tom Cruise but they call me Mav. Anyway Fult, these are Goose's brothers Jeff and Tony, you've already met Lissy, that's her best friend Star, and their parents Mr. and Mrs. Portman," Lizzy said motioning to each as she said their names.

"Mr. and Mrs. Portman are my parents; you can call me Frank and she's Nora," Frank said.

"Yes, sir," Fulton answered.

"So what brings you guys out to California?" Portman asked.

"We're here to watch you beat Iceland tomorrow," Jeff said.

"Oh," Portman said.

"What are you guys doing out here?" Matt asked.

"Listening to Lissy embarrass him with a story about a guy in a mud puddle," Fulton said.

"Let me guess, you fell in?" Matt suggested as he pulled Lizzy into his lap. Fulton and Portman pulled up chairs as Portman nodded. "Were there any cute girls around?"

"No, but by the time I got home most of the mud was dry and Mom hosed me down in the backyard."

"See, it could have been worse," Matt said, "right Lizzy?"

"Why would you ask me?" Lizzy asked hesitantly.

"Last summer, 10 guys and a towel?" Matt grinned.

"Who told you about that?" Lizzy whimpered.

"Chris."

"Now I want to know," Portman said.

"Honey, it's not nice to embarrass your sister," Star said.

"I haven't been able to do it for nearly a year; can't I have some fun?" Matt asked.

"Our only full bathroom that the kids could use in Texas was on the main floor," Lizzy explained, "and you had to walk through the living room to get to the stairs from there. One day I thought I was home alone and when I got in the shower I was. When I got out, not true. There were 10 guys of varying degrees of hotness in the living room. Chris, Seth, and Ben, six of Ben's friends, and Dwayne. Walking through living room in just a towel in front of all of them was not fun."

"Now my story isn't so bad," Portman said.

"Told ya," Matt said.

"What did Dwayne say?" Fulton asked.

"Nothing," Lizzy answered, "he just turned an interesting shade of red."

"Did you say anything?"

"She squeaked and ran upstairs," Matt answered. The talked for a while longer until Mrs. Portman insisted that Lizzy, Portman, and Fulton return to the dorms and the rest get back to the hotel. After a round of goodbyes they did just that.

The following morning the team waited nervously for Ms. MacKay to show up. She told them this would be their last day of classes and that she had some big news for them. After what seemed like forever but was really only 15 minutes Ms. MacKay entered the room.

"So what's this big news?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, don't keep us in suspense," Portman added.

"Okay then, do you remember that big test I had you take last week?" Ms. MacKay asked.

"The one that you said could determine the rest of our lives?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm sure I wasn't that dramatic about it," Ms. MacKay answered.

"What about it?" Charlie asked.

"I got the results back yesterday and congratulations are in order. You've all passed the eighth grade."

"Wait, you're telling me we did an entire year's worth of work in the span of two months?" Lizzy asked.

"Exactly. Now you have two options. Like Lizzy pointed out in May, this is summer and you didn't technically have to be in school so we can forget about the tests and you can do the eighth grade with the rest of your friends and classmates or I can report these to your individual school records and you can all start the ninth grade come fall. It's up to each one of you individually and you have until we board the plane to go home to decide," Ms. MacKay said. "For now, class dismissed."

Everyone left the classroom talking about what to do. Most of the Ducks were asking each other because they were all in the same classes at school while the non-Ducks were quiet.

"What's wrong, Adam?" Lizzy asked, seeing his pensive face.

"McGill and Larson," Adam said.

"I thought you forgave Joey?"

"I did but it'll still be odd."

"Odd? How? Not being in the same class as them anymore?"

"No, being in the same grade as them. Joey and McGill will be ninth graders this year. The year we beat the Hawks was their last year in Peewees. Joey will be 14 next month and McGill turned 14 in March."

"You think you'll end up at the same school if you take the advance?"

"No, McGill goes to Blake Academy on the south side of Edina and Joey goes to Hampton Academy. It's just the thought of having to play against McGill and Larson again."

"Just McGill; Larson plays baseball. What's one Hawk against a team full of Ducks?"

"Blake is where 60 percent of the Hawks go; the rest go to Eden Hall. If I take this I'll end up at Eden Hall by myself with a bunch of kids who think I'm a traitor."

"You think the rest of the Ducks will go back to public school? Adam, if we win this game tonight every major hockey school in the nation will want us. Even if they decide they want to go to Central High ... Adam, is Eden Hall a boarding school?"

"It's a private school but it does have dorms," Adam said.

"I bet I could get in."

"You? At a stuffy private school?" Adam asked, the disbelief evident in his voice and on his face.

"My dad is a lawyer; I'll fit right in. Adam, at this point I will do anything to get away from my dad. Not only did he lie to me about Matt, he lied to me about my mom, and we're moving, so I won't have any friends there either. You and me against the world remember?"

"Thanks Lizzy," Adam said.

"Sure, anything," Lizzy agreed.

By the end of lunch the Ducks agreed to move up. The five from outside of Minnesota still weren't sure so no one pushed them and with knowing both Fulton and Adam were going, Lizzy agreed with the Ducks.

As warm ups approached they were told they would be playing at Arrowhead Pond which was where the Anaheim Mighty Ducks, the NHL team named after the D-5 Ducks, played their games. Lizzy took Nicky up to the bench and sat with him, stroking his back. "I'm going to miss this, Nicky," she said gently. "You've brought us so much good luck and you're such a good friend. It's going to be sad to let you go but I know it's only fair. Okay, I have to go get dressed; you be a good duck and stay quiet. I'll be back." Lizzy closed the flaps on the box and went to the locker room. The more she thought about it the more she realized telling him to be quiet was unnecessary. Lizzy had never heard Nicky make any noise.

"I can't believe how close we are to the NHL. They actually play on that ice," Lizzy said as she pulled on her pads.

"But there's nothing like reaching out and being able to actually touch an NHL player and get advice from him," Fulton said sarcastically as he grinned.

"Give me a break," Lizzy whinnied, "I've only known Matt was an NHL player for a week. May I remind you it's the same week that we've been preparing for the championship game so, sorry if I'm constantly forgetting that," Lizzy snapped the last part.

"Calm down Lizzy, we all know you're scatterbrained, except when it comes to hockey," Guy said.

"Right," Lizzy said.

Then Bombay entered the locker room. "Alright, who's ready to play some hockey?" Bombay called.

The whole locker room cheered. Most of the team was standing their hockey pants and undershirts with Russ being fully dressed and Averman having his chest pads on as well.

"All right, all right. Now remember this game is going to be tough. Iceland isn't easy to beat. Remember, have fun but do your best. We can win this if we work together."

"Coach," Adam said, entering the locker room with his bag in one hand and his hockey stick in the other, "I just saw the medic. The pain is gone and he said I could play," Adam said. He rotated his right wrist as Bombay watched.

Bombay should have been thrilled to have his star player back as his team cheered for Adam's return but his eyes fell instantly on the list in his hands. His very full roster. "Adam, I'm sorry but we've already got a full roster," Bombay said.

Then what Bombay had said the day prior hit Lizzy. She sat down hard on the stool in front of the locker she was using and stared at her hands.

_"If Banks were here, believe me, you'd be out."_ Bombay words floated through her head. _"If Banks were here_." _"If Banks were here."_ The words repeated themselves over and over in her head. Now that Adam was able to play it would only be seconds before Bombay threw her out.

Charlie looked down at his cousin then at Russ, who moved to pull his jersey off. Charlie gripped the front of Russ's jersey to stop him then clapped his cousin on the shoulder. "He can have my spot," Charlie said. He walked over to Bombay and Adam at the other end of the locker room. Lizzy looked at her cousin, confused. "It's what I can do for the team. Let me do it," Charlie said.

"Charlie, I need you on the bench, coaching right there with me," Bombay said, handing over the clipboard to Charlie.

The team cheered and Bombay announced the starting lineup. He gave them a few more words of advice then it was ice time. As the locker room emptied Bombay stopped Lizzy.

"One word against anyone of your teammates and you're done," Bombay said.

"Got it," Lizzy answered.

As they reached the rink and the doors were pulled open Bombay said "Alright, here we go."

"Talk to me Goose," Lizzy said as she and Portman stepped out onto the ice.

"I feel the need," Portman answered, "the need for speed," they finished together.

"Hands in," Bombay called when they reached the bench. "Heads high, stand tall, fly straight, U.S.A."

"All the way!" The team cheered.

"Goldberg, watch for the fake-out handoff," Lizzy told him as he headed for the net. It was what Lizzy called it when two Iceland players teamed upon the goalie. One would fake a shot stick side to draw the goalie out then pass it off to the other player who would make the shot in the open net.

"Got it," Goldberg answered.

"Good luck," Lizzy told Gunner as they took the face off.

"You'll need it," Gunner answered. He came at her as the puck dropped but she ducked to the left and passed towards Ken. It was intercepted by Iceland and they proceeded to throw their weight around and physically dominate the game.

After an early goal by Iceland, Bombay called for a line change putting Russ on the ice and giving Lizzy a break. She chugged down some water and reached in the box to pet Nicky. Lizzy watched as Iceland picked up the hitting and when Russ went for his signature shot they dove across the ice knocking the puck away. Then Iceland scored again. Not long after that Bombay switched Russ for Adam. Adam got the puck and headed for the net as Gunner slammed into him trying to get at Adam's sore wrist with his hockey stick. Adam ducked and pulled a wide circle to get away from him but Sandersson was right there waiting and he managed to connect.

Adam went down, causing an uproar from the Team U.S.A. bench. Bombay physically pulled Portman and Fulton back down then screamed at the referee to call something. The rest of the team sat back down as Ken took Adam's place on the ice.

A while later Iceland went up 3-0. Then Bombay called for The Flying V. Lizzy could only watch from the bench as it went from The Flying V to a five on none break for Iceland. Once again outnumbered Goldberg barely had time to react to Iceland's fake out handoff and Iceland climbed to 4-0.

Bombay looked at his players as the time ran out on the first period. "Lizzy, show me what you got and make it good," Bombay said.

"Good is my middle name," Lizzy answered. She gave Nicky a final pat then skated to take the face off.

"As we start the second period you have to wonder how in the world Team U.S.A. is going to get back in this. It's like David versus Goliath," the announcer said.

"Well David won that battle," Lizzy muttered. "Gonna ease up a little?" Lizzy asked Gunner as they stepped up to take the face off.

"Can't," Gunner answered. The puck dropped and Gunner passed back to his teammates then once again tried to come after Lizzy. She skated backwards away from him and kept her eye on the puck.

For the next couple minutes it was static back and forth from one blue line to the other. Then Portman and Fulton came on the ice and began taking down Iceland players. Lizzy grinned and got the puck back.

"Watch me now," Lizzy said. "Watch or you'll miss it," Lizzy taunted the goalie as she passed the puck back and forth quickly. "Where'd it go? Behind ya." Lizzy said to the goalie as the siren sounded. Lizzy was crushed in a group hug by her teammates and game play continued.

This time when Kenny tried to split the Iceland defense with one of his figure skating moves it worked and with an assist from Fulton the score was 4-2. The rest of the period passed scoreless on both sides; however what was once a hockey game turned into a three ring circus.

Ken ended up with a two minute penalty for fighting which in turn lead to the Bash Brothers' two minute penalty for excessive celebration. Not long after the start of their penalty Connie was skating down the ice after the puck when Sandersson slammed her into the boards. Then he taunted Portman and Fulton. Both being stuck in the penalty box they were unable to do anything about it. Lizzy helped Connie up then warned her to watch her back.

"You too," Connie answered.

A while after Kenny, Fulton, and Portman were released from the penalty box Iceland got close enough to score again but Goldberg deflected it off his skate back behind the net. Connie dug it out and Lizzy watched part in shock and part in horror as Sandersson went after her. Lizzy's jaw dropped when she saw Dwayne rope him as he came within inches of Connie.

"What are they going to call this penalty?" Lizzy heard the announcer ask as the referee's whistle blew. "Why it's two minutes for roping."

Lizzy looked up at the clock from where she was standing next to Gunner. "It's a three ring circus, not a hockey game," Lizzy said, not knowing Bombay had said nearly the exact same thing over on the bench.

"That's your team," Gunner said.

"I know." Thirty seconds later the period was over and they headed back for their respective locker rooms.

* * *

**_Again thanks to all those that read and to the person who reviewed. You guys are great._**


	17. Concussion

_**So no reviews, here's the chapter one week later. I can't believe no one was that interested in finding out what happened next. Oh well**_

Chapter Seventeen: Concussion

* * *

"Did you enjoy that?" Lizzy asked as they entered the locker room, "Because I can guarantee you they did. Not because they're two points up and one period away from the gold, but rather they enjoyed that because they made you look like goons and bullies and like you don't know how to play hockey."

"No," Portman answered, shaking his head. Everyone stopped and turned to look at Lizzy as she stood at the end of the locker room nearest the door and they stood in front of their lockers.

"Yes. This isn't the team I know. I've seen you play for real pride against Russ's friends. I've seen you want it. This is neither. You've got to stop horsing around and show them what you've got." The team sat down and watched Lizzy, each one feeling a little guilty. "I want this so bad I can taste it. Come on guys, we're supposed to be the best in the country. Is this the way you want everyone to remember Team U.S.A.? We can do this. We just got to dig deep and kick their butts back to Iceland. Show them exactly why Iceland didn't have an international hockey league until four years ago; why Stansson is the only player to ever make the NHL from Iceland."

"That was a bit rougher than I would have said it but she has the right message," Bombay wrapped an arm around Lizzy and gave her a gentle hug. He let her go and slowly walked around the locker room. "You know, when Dwayne roped that big oaf part of me cheered," Bombay smirked. "Guys, I've been there. I know how bad you want this, Lizzy. I know how all of you feel. I wanted to cream that jerk that busted my knee when I played in the Minors and I really, really wanted to go after Stansson for that cheap shot but you know what? My knee will heal and if I become someone I'm not, if I sink to their level ... well then I've lost more than my knee. You understand?" Bombay asked.

"Yeah," the team answered softly.

Finally Bombay returned to the front end of the locker room and Lizzy moved over to stand next to Adam, who was sitting in front of his locker. "We're not goons," Bombay said, his hands in his pockets, "we're not bullies. No matter what people say or do, we have to be ourselves." He let that sink in for a moment then pointed to Portman. "You. Who are you?"

"Dean Portman," Portman answered, slightly confused.

"From where?" Bombay asked.

"Chicago, Illinois," Portman said.

"You?" Bombay's finger moved to Guy.

"Guy Germaine," Guy answered.

"From where?"

"St. Paul, Minnesota."

"Who are you?" Bombay asked.

"Julie Gaffney, Bangor, Maine," Julie answered.

Bombay turned to Lizzy. "Lizzy Jacobs, Stillwater, Minnesota by way of Austin, Texas," Lizzy answered, standing up straighter, proud to represent both states.

Then Bombay pointed to Luis. "Luis Mendoza. Miami, Florida." Luis stood and smiled. This went on around the room until everyone had said who they were, where they were from, and the whole team was back on its feet.

"And I'm Gordon Bombay, Minneapolis, Minnesota. We're Team U.S.A.," Bombay took a few steps towards his team, "gathered from all across America and we're going to stick together. You know why?" Bombay asked.

"Because we are Ducks," Jan said, causing everyone to turn and look at him, "and Ducks fly together."

"That's right Jan," Bombay agreed. Halftime ended with the team uniting under a new banner as Jan put it, in the form of a brand new white jersey.

Lizzy shook her head and muttered, "I'm not going there," when she saw the logo on the front. A duck-billed hockey mask over crossed hockey sticks, in front of a black puck, all in front of a green upside down triangle. It was extremely familiar.

"Not going where?" Adam hissed.

"That's the logo for the Mighty Ducks of Anaheim," Lizzy answered quietly.

As they went back out on the ice Lizzy heard the announcer talking about it and she smiled when she heard him say there was no rule against it.

"Come on ref, this is ridiculous!" Stansson called, popping Lizzy's happy bubble; so she skated over and stopped next to Iceland's bench.

"This ain't the NHL Stansson, so chill out and let us have some fun. It's only ridiculous if you feel threatened by it; otherwise consider it a morale booster. You've heard of those, right?" Lizzy asked, then skated away to join her team at their bench. Bombay lead them in a chant fitting for their new logo, "Quack" and then the third period saw completely different Team U.S.A.; a team that wanted it and worked hard to get it.

This time Connie took the face off and did something Lizzy hadn't; when up against Olaf Sandersson for the face off, she shoved him down then headed for the net. Not even 30 seconds later Connie scored with what the announcer called "a lovely move." Lizzy had been too busy keeping Sandersson back to see what the move was but was glad that Connie had scored. That made the score 4-3 for Iceland. That one point gap only lasted about five or so minutes before Iceland managed to score again making it 5-3.

With a line change, a timeout, and what Charlie called the perfect teamwork play, Iceland's lead went back to one point. Five and a half scoreless minutes later Lizzy was flying down the ice on a breakaway. Then she was slammed into by three of Iceland's biggest.

"Oh, Jacobs goes down hard!" The announcer called. The crowd booed as Lizzy slid across the ice face first, and hit the boards. When she didn't move a whistle was blown and Guy and Fulton raced to her side. Both tried talking to her but neither got a response. "It doesn't look like she's getting back up," the announcer said with baited breath. Nearly the entire U.S.A. cheering section was on its feet; including the Portmans and Matt and Star. Star's nails dug in painfully to her boyfriend's bicep without his notice and the empty soda cup in Matt's first was crushed to a pulp.

Suddenly Lizzy moved.

"Lizzy?" Fulton asked. "Mav, can you hear me? Say something."

"I'm okay," Lizzy answered as the referee finally approached. She rolled on her back, her blue eyes meeting Fulton's brown then Guy's blue eyes. "I'm okay, just a bit stunned. Help me up?"

Fulton pulled her to her feet and the crowd cheered. Fulton wrapped an arm around her waist as Guy grabbed their hockey sticks. Fulton and Guy escorted Lizzy to the bench where Bombay and Charlie were waiting. Charlie took Lizzy's hockey stick as Bombay helped her sit down.

"Coach?" The ref asked.

"Lizzy," Bombay said.

"I'm fine. Kick their butts and make them regret it," Lizzy answered.

"Russ, get your shot off," Bombay said.

"I don't know Coach," Russ said nervously.

"Make it happen," Bombay said.

The team gave him some additional encouragement then game play continued with two minutes left. Lizzy downed a couple painkillers then saw Russ be double teamed. Charlie had removed her helmet and was watching her carefully.

"I'm fine but he'll never get his shot off," Lizzy stared at Charlie.

"You think so?" Charlie asked.

"I know so," Lizzy winced, "just look at Stansson. He's determined to win and knows that Russ's shot most likely means overtime. Call a time out I ..." Lizzy trailed off looking confused. Charlie looked at her but got Bombay to call the time out anyway.

"I can't get that shot off, Coach," Russ said as they came in, "not with them gunning for me."

"What if we use him like we used peewees in Fulton?" Lizzy said. "No, wait reverse that."

"Fulton in peewees? What are you talking about Lizzy?" Adam asked.

"You mean the Statue of Liberty play?" Fulton asked.

"Yes, uh no," Lizzy tripped over her words.

"As a distraction?" Charlie asked.

"Right. If Russ has the puck Stansson will have him covered with two or three guys. Get uh ... get Fult and uh ..." Lizzy rubbed her temples trying to connect her thoughts.

Thankfully Fulton could read her mind again. "With three of Iceland's guys distracted by Russ, Port and I can take care of the other two and—" Fulton stopped and looked at Lizzy again.

"Luis and Banks can shoot. We'll get them in uh ..." Lizzy said.

"Overtime," Adam supplied.

"Right," Lizzy said.

"That actually makes sense," Bombay said.

Lizzy didn't pay any attention to the next minute of play until the siren went off. Though she watched the tape from that game several times after that she couldn't actually remember Luis slide to a stop, spraying the goalie with ice and Adam pass him the puck, letting him score the tying goal.

The team flew off the bench, celebrating as Lizzy reached in her box and gently lifted Nicky out. "We did it Goose, we tied them," Lizzy said, petting the duck like a puppy.

"So the championship comes down to a shootout. Each team picks five of their best. One on one with the goalie, no rebounds. Best of five shots wins it all. What away to end it," the announcer explained.

"So who shoots, Coach?" Guy asked.

"Banks, Fulton, Dwayne, Guy, and ..." Bombay trailed off, seeing his best shooter talking to a duck. Bombay shook his head, blinked, and then rubbed his eyes to see if he was actually seeing a duck.

"Yes, that's a duck; his name is Nicky," Portman said. "He was injured when she found him so she's rehabilitating him."

"U.S.A., you're up first," the referee said.

"Let Lizzy shoot," Charlie said, "she's the best on the team. Remember? Four out of five shots."

"Charlie, she has a concussion," Bombay said.

"Come on, Coach. She can make the shot with her eyes closed. You said she was instinctive. Let her just take the shot," Fulton said.

"Okay reverse the order. Lizzy, get out there and put it in," Bombay said.

"Kay," she said softly, "Nicky, keep my seat warm." Lizzy put the duck down, pulled her helmet on, and grabbed her stick. She skated out to center ice amid confusion from the announcer.

"What's Bombay doing? Though Lizzy Jacobs is the second leading scorer in the tournament, after that hit she took earlier it may not be smart to put her up against this goalie," he said. Matt too was questioning Bombay's motives but he was proud none the less to see his kid sister on the ice again.

Lizzy skated up the ice with the puck and when she reached the blue line she scooped it up bouncing the puck off her stick. She stopped short in front of the goalie and keeping the stick below her waist she blasted the puck in stick side like a baseball player with a line drive up the third base line. The siren sounded and Lizzy flinched but smiled at scoring the first goal of the shootout.

"Well I guess she's not that injured as she scored," the announcer said.

Lizzy skated back to the bench, pulled off her helmet, and picked up Nicky, stroking his back as she sat down. She rested her head against the glass divider between the two teams' benches and tried to stay awake.

For the Ducks Guy scored, Dwayne missed, and Fulton scored. For Iceland only the player following Guy missed. Then it was down to the final two shooters. Using a triple deke stick side, the puck bounced off the goalie's shin pad and back into the net. Adam scored. So it all came down to the final shooter from Iceland. Gunner Stahl. If he made the shot they'd go into overtime; if he missed or the puck was caught, the Ducks would win. Bombay pulled out all the stops, not taking any chances. He pulled Goldberg and put in Julie, knowing Gunner was about to pull the same move Adam had, triple deke only glove side instead of stick side. For a brief half a second after Gunner took his shot the entire arena was dead silent. Then Julie tossed the puck up out of her glove, letting it drop to the ice.

The crowd erupted into loud cheers and Lizzy clamped her hands over her ears. Slowly she removed them and this time the noise didn't bother her so she joined her team on the ice. They celebrated in a big group hug for a few minutes then lined up to shake hands with Iceland.

When Gunner reached her he stopped. "I am sorry for taking you down. Even in my country we treat woman with respect."

"I understand, thank you. Not personal, just hockey. Thank you," Lizzy answered. She said the same to Olaf when he also apologized. As Adam brought an American flag to the team for their victory lap, Lizzy looked at Bombay. "That in box," Lizzy pointed up to where Nicky was flying around the rink. Bombay smiled as Adam reached the team and handed the flag to Charlie, the unofficial captain. As they took their lap the flag was passed to Lizzy and Fulton and Portman put her upon their shoulders. After the lap Lizzy was put back down but Portman kept an arm around her. The ice was then flooded by reporters and press as the team gathered at center ice.

The next thing Lizzy remembered was being sat down in the locker room as the celebration continued. Someone was talking to her but she couldn't hear them over the throbbing of her headache. The noise was instantly cut off by a loud Duck call and Lizzy flinched. "Lizzy, focus!" A voice snapped. She did her best and finally saw her brother's green eyes boring into her own blue ones. She blinked as something rubbed against her shin but kept her eyes on Matt. "Lizzy, what's the first trick shot I taught you?"

"Pooper scooper?" Lizzy asked.

"What ended Wayne Gretzky's career?" Matt asked.

"He's still playing," someone hissed. Someone else shushed him.

"Knee injury," Lizzy answered.

"What's Scotty Bowman's all time shooting record?" Matt asked.

"167," Lizzy answered.

"Lizzy, what's the date?" Charlie asked. It was the 19th of July, which Lizzy should have known as it was two days before Charlie's birthday.

"You expect her to know that?" Goldberg asked.

"July 9th," Lizzy grinned with a finger in the air.

"It's two days before my birthday; she'd know that. Hasn't missed a birthday yet," Charlie said.

"Gordon," Matt said, seeing Bombay enter the locker room, "my sister needs to go to the hospital. She's confused, can't focus, and sleepy. She probably has a concussion."

"Are you sure?" Bombay asked walking over to Matt as Matt stood up.

"You know my head coach, Scotty Bowman? He's Lizzy's favorite coach of all time. She couldn't tell me he only played up to juniors before he became a coach. She also thinks Wayne Gretzky's career was ended by a blow to the knee."

"Oh, hi there Nicky," Lizzy said scooping up the duck by her skates.

"While her talking to animals isn't odd, the tone of her voice is. Have you ever heard her talk like that?" Matt asked.

"No, but how'd you get down here?" Bombay asked.

"Detroit played here in February and March. I know the stadium." Matt shrugged.

"Come on Lizzy, arms up," Fulton said. Bombay looked around the locker room to see most of the team in street clothes or getting there. Fulton pulled off Lizzy's jersey then chest pads as Connie and Julie returned from the bathroom now wearing street clothes. It was an agreement the team had, girls changed in the bathroom, boys got the locker room since there were so many more boys. Portman scooped up Nicky and handed him to Dwayne then he pulled off Lizzy's skates and padded hockey pants. Soon she was down to her itech undershirt and shorts. Portman and Fulton looked at each other then at Matt.

"Uh ..." Portman started.

Matt pulled off his Red Wings hoodie then pulled it over Lizzy's head. "Where are your shoes?" Matt asked, tipping Lizzy's chin up so she'd look at him.

"I do not know." Lizzy stated, pushing the sleeves upon the hoodie.

Charlie pulled a pair of tennis shoes from Lizzy's bag and handed them to Matt. "We're coming with you, Coach," Charlie said.

"All of you?" Bombay asked.

"She's been through nearly everything with us, we have to do the same for her," Charlie said.

"Besides she's a Duck," Adam said, "and Ducks—"

"Fly together," the rest of the team said.

"Can't argue when you use my words against me. Get on the bus," Bombay said.

Dwayne put Nicky back in his box and before long they were quietly sitting in the emergency room waiting room. Matt, Lizzy, and Gordon were standing at the intake desk.

"Hi there, beautiful," Matt said.

"Don't start with that," the nurse said. She jerked her eyes towards the TV, which was showing highlights from the game they had just finished. "I saw the game. Is she okay?"

"We think she has a concussion. We want to get her checked out just in case," Matt said.

"Fill this out and a doctor will be with you shortly," the nurse said.

"Shortly? She's got a head injury."

"Matt," Lizzy said softly.

"Okay," Matt answered. He took the clipboard and sat down next to Dwayne. With Dwayne's help Matt filled out the paperwork as Lizzy paced.

"Can you sit down?" Portman asked gently.

"Sit down, fall asleep," Lizzy answered.

Soon she was called back. "Lizzy Jacobs," a nurse called.

"Come?" Lizzy asked, looking at Bombay. Bombay stood and they followed the nurse back to an exam room. She took Lizzy's blood pressure, temperature, and then told them the doctor would be in shortly. The doctor came in and asked Lizzy several questions, most of which she got wrong and the doctor made his decision. He ran a CT scan to make sure her brain wasn't bleeding and when it came back clear, the doctor cleared her to go back to the dorms.

"Make sure if she develops any of the symptoms I warned you about you bring her back but I'm certain it's just a minor concussion so she should be fine in a few days," the doctor said.

"A few days? We're supposed to fly back to Minnesota tomorrow," Bombay said. "She is allowed to fly, right?"

"I don't recommend it, Mr. Bombay but at the same time I don't forbid it either."

"How do I know if she's able to fly?"

"Keep her hydrated, and make sure she's well rested. I recommend pushing the flight back as far as possible; otherwise just do as I advised," the doctor warned.

"Well?" Charlie asked, instantly on his feet when Bombay and Lizzy returned.

"Minor concussion. He said she should be okay to fly home tomorrow but I need someone to watch her tonight," Bombay explained.

"I'll take her back to the hotel. We'll fly home when she feels better," Matt said simply as though he had just solved all their problems.

"I know she's your kid sister, Matt and if it were up to me we wouldn't be having this conversation but ..."

"It's not up to you, is it?" Matt asked.

"Legally I can only release her to her parents. What if something were to happen to her? I'd be the one in trouble, not you."

"Fine," Matt sighed.

"Coach, her and Port can switch rooms tonight," Fulton said, "I'll keep an eye on her."

"Portman, are you okay with this?" Bombay asked.

"I'm not okay sleeping in her room without her full consent so I'll bunk with my little man," Portman said, slinging an arm around Kenny's shoulders.

"Fine by us, Coach," Goldberg said, nodding to Dwayne and Luis who also shared the room.

"You boys sure?"

"Yeah," Luis said.

They headed for the bus and Fulton and Portman fell back a bit. "Dude, do you remember that storm we had like two and a half weeks ago?" Portman asked.

"Uh sure," Fulton said nervously.

"No, you don't because you slept through it. What's going on?" Portman asked.

"You're the lightest sleeper on the team. You'll wake up if something is wrong with her."

"Now I wish I hadn't volunteered to sleep in their room."

"Oh please; you explain it to them and they'll cover for you."

* * *

**_So I shouldn't have to say this but reviews get the chapter sooner. Thanks to everyone who read. You guys are great.  
_**


	18. Rocking Out

_**Okay, and now the next chapter. Everyone can thank Magenta Stone for this update. Her quick review makes me want to update.  
**_

Chapter Eighteen: Rocking Out

* * *

When Lizzy woke the morning after the Iceland game, she was shocked to find out not only was she not in her own bedroom but she was also not alone. The presence of a heavy but warm arm draped across her middle alerted her to that. Lizzy took a slow, deep breath to keep calm and as not to startle whoever else was in the bed. She prayed it was Fulton. When she turned her head to look, it was a dark haired boy but not Fulton; instead it was Portman.

Lizzy slowly shifted back away from him but that caused his arm to flex and his hazel eyes to open and focus on her. "How ya feel?" Portman asked.

"A bit confused to be honest," Lizzy answered.

"Bombay did say that was possible," Portman said.

"Why would Bombay think I'd be confused?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"Getting knocked down, third period last night. There are brief flashes of things after that but nothing—"

"Don't strain yourself. After you got knocked down you slid headfirst into the boards. The doctor said it's a minor concussion." Portman filled her in on everything that had happened after the check.

"Wow, I don't even ..." Lizzy trailed off shaking her head then she suddenly stopped. "That hurt."

"One could imagine so. Wait, if you don't remember the concussion then why were you confused?" Portman asked. Lizzy motioned between the two of them. "Oh, I'm a pretty light sleeper; if I feel movement on the bed I wake up. Fulton said I'm the only light sleeper on the team."

"Interesting theory but Adam is. Why do you think his room is at the other end of the hall? He asked Bombay for that room, as far from you two as possible."

"Maybe Fulton's meddling in things that don't need his help."

"Maybe," Lizzy said. It was then that she noticed his arm was still draped over her waist. It was best not to mention that. Besides it was comforting, at least a little bit. "I can't believe I made that shot with a concussion."

"Fult said you could make it with your eyes closed. Coach also said that you were two shots away from Gunner's record," Portman said

"That means I needed three goals to beat him." At Portman's confused look Lizzy rolled her eyes. "Two more shots I would have tied, three I would have beaten him."

A soft alarm went off and Portman reached over and hit the play button on the stereo. Metallica blared from the speakers. Portman slipped out of the bed as Fulton rolled over. Then Portman slipped out the door.

"Okay, now I'm even more confused," Lizzy said.

"Bombay thinks he slept in Kenny's room last night. How do you feel?" Fulton asked, turning down the stereo.

"Fine, but where'd the hoodie come from?"

"Matt. We couldn't exactly change your clothes with your concussion so he just pulled his hoodie down over your t-shirt."

"Oh," Lizzy said as Bombay knocked on the door.

"It's open," Fulton said. The door opened and Bombay stepped inside.

"Morning Bombay," Lizzy said.

"Morning," Bombay answered, sitting on the edge of Fulton's bed. "How do you feel?"

"A bit confused; probably experiencing some amnesia."

"Scotty Bowman?" Bombay asked.

"My favorite coach of all time; played juniors until a head injury. He never quite recovered from it so he started coaching. He is currently the head coach of the Red Wings. He's also the only head coach to never have a losing season in the NHL in 27 years. He also holds the current record for most wins and least amount of losses. 60-8 from the 1976-77 season."

"Jack Riley?"

"Peewee Hawks head coach. In the past 25 years his team has only ever lost two championship games."

"When did you join the Ducks?"

"In '93-94 right after my brother Seth convinced you not to give upon them. I told you I'm fine."

"Okay, get some breakfast. We fly home this afternoon."

"There's something else I have to do first."

"Nicky," Bombay said

"You know about Nicky?" Lizzy asked in disbelief.

"We did win last night," Fulton said.

"Right, I heard that," Lizzy said. "I should get dressed." So Bombay left the room and Lizzy returned to her own to get dressed. She retrieved Nicky from Dwayne and let him out of the box near the pond. When she returned to the dorms Nicky was following her. Lizzy sighed and found her coach. "There is a wildlife rescue center just outside of L.A. Can you take us there? They said they'd take Nicky if he wouldn't go back to his own flock."

"Sure. Come on," Bombay said. He grabbed the keys to his rented sedan and drove her to the wildlife rescue. After filling out the paperwork and saying a soft goodbye, they went back to the dorms. Lizzy was silent the whole way back but Bombay didn't push her. He knew she was just upset about leaving the duck behind.

"I know what will cheer you up. There's this campground just outside of Minneapolis. I can book it until Monday and the team will go camping. We'll celebrate your and Charlie's birthdays and us winning the tournament. Come on, it'll be fun," Bombay suggested as he shut off the engine.

"Okay," Lizzy agreed; anything to keep her away from her father a little longer.

"Good because the rest of the Ducks have already agreed. Call your dad and let him know."

Soon all the Ducks, with the exception of Russ who was going on a small vacation with his family, were getting checked in at the airport.

"Are you sure you're up for flying?" Bombay asked, handing tickets to Fulton, Portman, and her.

"Coach, we've been over this. No headache, no nausea, and no upset stomach. My head is clear and I'll be okay."

"I don't know Lizzy, there's still time to push the flight back."

"Coach, the 93 on my jersey is because I joined the Ducks in the '93-94 season and because you wouldn't let me have the number 69 unlike every other coach I've had. Wayne Gretzky still plays for the L.A. Kings though there is speculation that he might be traded to a Canadian team or to St. Louis. The square root of 169 is 13. We beat the Hawks in Peewees because of your faith in Charlie that he could pull off a triple deke when we got that penalty shot at the end of the third period. Everyone said Guy or I should take it but you trusted Charlie. You didn't give up on us when you could have and you lost your job for us, just some team, and through all that you gave the Ducks something to believe in when nobody else cared. I am fine Coach, trust me."

"Okay," Bombay said.

"Did you really have 69 as a number in Peewees?" Portman asked as he, Lizzy, and Fulton settled into their set of three seats. Unlike on the plane to California this time Bombay let them pick their seat partners and their seats were spread throughout the plane instead of being in two rows. Bombay was as close as he could get to the trio, six rows back.

"Yeah. It's the only number to never be worn in the NHL. It's always been my favorite number. Not like that genius," Lizzy saw the grin on Portman's face, "but because it reads the same if you flip it upside down and backwards."

"I see. So 93?"

"I wanted 96 since it was the reverse of my favorite number but it was Charlie's number so I took 93 for the season I started the Ducks."

"Why didn't you use Matt's number?"

"11? I guess I could have but it's always been Matt's number. We never wrote our names on our stuff, we always wrote our number. It made it easier for us to tell our stuff apart and for our dad to learn our number."

"It was also already taken," Fulton added. Lizzy had almost forgotten it was Karp's number.

Portman nodded and didn't say anything else. Lizzy leaned back in her seat and fell asleep. She was awoken by Fulton's gentle hand nearly three and a half hours later.

"Wakie, wakie, Mav baby," Fulton said.

"Don't call me baby," Lizzy answered, sitting up.

Soon they were on their way to the camp grounds in two rented vans. Once there the boys were relegated to setting up the tents as the girls were convinced to go grocery shopping. It didn't take long for Lizzy to convince Bombay to let her stay. All she had to say was that she hadn't been feeling well and he let her nap in the back of the van as they set up camp. Instead of napping Lizzy texted both Matt and Ben to let them know what was going on.

Later that night Charlie suggested a bonfire and s'mores before bed but that lead to an argument about building and lighting said fire. While the rest of the team argued Dwayne watched Lizzy build the frame then turn to Bombay. As he handed her the matches Julie, Connie, Guy, and Fulton turned from the fight back to Lizzy and the fire came to life. Lizzy let out her duck call and the fighting stopped. "Tada! Fire. You just have to let it burn. Courtesy of Ben's wonderful teaching skills."

"Ben?" Charlie asked.

"He made plenty of friends in Texas; ones that loved hanging out at our place with the pool and fire pit in the backyard," Lizzy explained.

Before long they had a roaring fire and were roasting marshmallows. Dwayne, despite growing up on a ranch and going camping and herding cattle with his family, didn't like marshmallows so he pulled out his guitar and began strumming the songs he knew. It was all fun and peaceful until Goldberg lit his marshmallow on fire. "Help me! Help me!" Goldberg said, clutching Charlie's sleeve. Charlie grabbed the stick and poured water on the flaming marshmallow.

"You're not supposed to set it on fire," Charlie said.

"But that's the best way to cook them," Lizzy protested. She blew out the flames on her own marshmallow then looked at its blackened exterior. "It's all crispy and crunchy on the outside and sticky sweet on the inside." Everyone laughed and Lizzy enjoyed her marshmallow.

Soon Dwayne began playing a classic Queen song.

Then Averman began singing.

_"I've paid my dues  
Time after time.  
I've done my sentence  
But committed no crime.  
And bad mistakes  
I've made a few.  
I've had my share of ice kicked in my face  
But I've come through."_

Everyone joined the chorus and when the song ended Dwayne goaded Lizzy into another song. Though she tried to get out of it, the line he played had Lizzy singing instantly.

_"You get blue  
Like everyone  
But me and Grandpa Joe  
Can make your troubles go away  
Blow away  
There they go  
Cheer up Charlie."_

When Lizzy finished the song Charlie gave her the happiest grin he could and Lizzy smiled back.

"Something happier this time," Connie said.

"Do _The Yellow Rose_," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy," Dwayne nearly whined.

"You got me to sing _Cheer up, Charlie_ so you're doing this one."

"Fine," Dwayne said. Lizzy shot Luis a look and he only rolled his eyes. Of course Dwayne would back down, he always did. The team begged for more after Dwayne finished _The Yellow Rose of Texas_. So Lizzy borrowed Dwayne's guitar and played the only song she knew. Portman and Fulton sang with her when they recognized the song.

_"Revvin' up your engine  
Listen to her howlin' roar  
Metal under tension  
Beggin' you to touch and go  
Highway to the Danger Zone  
Ride into the Danger Zone."_

Lizzy gave Dwayne back his guitar and they did a few more mixing soundtrack songs with pop with country. Finally Bombay told them it was time for bed. They begged for one more and finally he relented.

"Hey Romeo," Lizzy said.

Dwayne rolled his eyes but played the Dolly Parton song.

_"A cross between a movie star  
and a hero in a book.  
Romeo comes strutting in  
and everybody looks.  
'Cause he's just got that special thing that everybody needs.  
And everybody wants him  
but not as bad as me."_

Lizzy wasn't surprised to hear Ms. MacKay sing along as that was something they shared, but Connie's and Julie's voices did shock her. Then her jaw dropped when Bombay jumped in on the male part. She never knew he liked country music. Lizzy sang one more, this time slow, song and everyone headed off to bed.

The next morning as Charlie sat down to eat his breakfast, Lizzy sneaked up behind him and threw her arms around his shoulders.

"Happy birthday cousin," Lizzy said loudly.

"You start singing and you'll regret it," Charlie answered. Instead of singing the birthday song, Lizzy kissed his cheek.

"Happy birthday," Lizzy said again.

"And in honor of my birthday I suggest ..."

"Please don't say roller hockey," Guy said, "I think we've had all the hockey we can take for one summer."

"I was going to say poker tournament," Charlie answered.

"Poker? Really Charlie?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah, it is my birthday."

"Whatever." Lizzy rolled her eyes then had breakfast. As the rest played poker with potato chips and pretzels as money Lizzy did the other thing she did best—drew.

"What's wrong, Mav? Don't you play poker?" Portman asked, dealing cards to his group of six. They had broken into two groups of six so play would be possible.

"Liz? It's the one thing she can't do," Connie said.

"Rules are just too complicated," Lizzy added.

"There are more complicated rules in hockey. Come on, I'll teach ya," Portman said.

"Port, it's the one game we can beat her at, let it go," Fulton said.

"Fulton's right. I'll be okay," Lizzy said. After their poker games—which Charlie won, though Lizzy was sure they let him win because Julie had beaten everyone in her group and Charlie was terrible at poker—they had lunch then Lizzy sat on the dock watching them swim in the lake. The next two days passed similarly, card games in the morning and then swimming in the afternoon. The day before Lizzy's birthday as they horsed around in the lake and Lizzy watched from her usual spot on the dock, Goldberg finally put his foot in it.

"Come on Lizzy, join us. Or are you going to sit there all afternoon, again?" Connie asked.

"I told you I'm not fond of swimming in lake water. I'm just fine right here."

Usually that's where they left it, accepting her refusal but this time they pushed.

"Come on, I'm tired of beating Connie, Ken, and Averman in chicken; you'll be a challenge," Julie said as she shoved Connie off Fulton's shoulders again.

"I said no," Lizzy snapped.

"Guys drop it. She doesn't want to go; don't force her," Charlie warned.

"You're not scared of a little water, are you?" Goldberg pushed. "I bet that's it—she's scared of getting wet by a little dirty lake water."

"I am not!" Lizzy snapped. She stood and headed back to camp.

"Goldberg!" The team said in unison.

Portman let Julie down and headed for the dock. "Port," Fulton said to get his attention, "ticking time bomb; tread carefully."

"What'd I say?" Goldberg asked as Portman nodded and climbed out of the lake.

Fulton and Charlie shared a look but Dwayne answered. "She's not scared," he said, "not really. She just ... can't swim."

"Wait. You're telling me The Lizzy "can do" Jacobs, who has to prove us wrong all the time, can't swim? There's finally something she can't do?" Goldberg asked.

"Don't be stupid. There are plenty of things Lizzy can't do. Swimming is just one of the few," Fulton said.

"Why didn't she just say something?" Guy asked.

"I don't know, sometimes she just—" Charlie started.

"Ben threw her in a pool last summer forgetting that she couldn't swim. She's been ... worried about telling people ever since then. Thinks they might hold it against her or something," Dwayne said.

"But we're Ducks. No matter what, we aren't going to treat her any different. We never did when we learned she can't play poker," Connie said. Charlie shrugged.

Meanwhile Portman caught up to Lizzy and touched her arm as she paused on the edge of the campsite. "Mav," he said gently.

"Come to make me go back?" Lizzy snapped, turning to face him.

"No, and I'm not going to push you either. You don't want to swim, that's fine; but if you want to talk about the real reason, you know I'd never judge you for something you can't control."

"What are you talking about Goose?"

"The real reason you don't like swimming in lake water or any water really. It's okay Lizzy, I don't care."

"About what?"

"That you can't swim. Really I don't."

"Just because I'm from Minnesota doesn't mean I can't swim."

"I never said it did. Lizzy, Goose was the only family Maverick had. I know that's not exactly true between us but I consider this team a family now and if there's someone you don't lie to, it's your family. I've seen that look in your eyes and a few seconds later that look turns to fear and I understand why. I would never judge you for not being able to swim. It's okay that you can't. Wanna know a secret?"

Lizzy looked down. She was sure if she asked he'd demand the truth about her inability to swim or at least expect it.

"I'm terrified of heights. Really. I know what you're thinking, how can a guy that's six feet tall be scared of heights? It's complicated. Anything higher up than three stories, I just can't do it. My family took a trip to New York a few summers ago and we went to see the Statue of Liberty. They were all set to go to the top of the crown. I couldn't even go to the top of the pedestal. That thing was huge. My Nonna stayed with me as the rest went up."

"You're Italian too?"

"My dad; though it was his granddad that came here."

Lizzy nodded and looked away to see Ms. MacKay heading for a van. "Ms. MacKay!" Lizzy called.

"Hi Lizzy, Portman," she answered as they walked over to her.

"Where ya headed?"

"To the mall to pick up a few things; would you like to go?"

"Could we?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure," Ms. MacKay said. So she told Bombay she was taking Lizzy and Portman with her then they headed for the mall.

* * *

_**Tune in next time because the next chapter is mainly Portman and Lizzy at the mall. What do they get up to all on their own?  
**_


	19. At the Mall

**_And now on to the next chapter. Thanks to those who reviewed. Your words mean the world._**

Chapter Nineteen: At the Mall

* * *

When they got to the mall Ms. MacKay looked at them. "I will meet you here in exactly an hour and a half. No later than 4:30," Ms. MacKay said.

"Yes ma'am," they answered. They walked around the mall for a while then came across a Create-a-cat.

"You wanna?" Portman asked.

"Sure," Lizzy said. They got in line and waited. "You know Dwayne and I did this for my birthday last year. He made me a rabbit."

"You mean the one in your locker?"

"Yeah," Lizzy said, "you probably didn't want to hear that."

"No, it's okay; but if you don't want to do this then I understand."

"No, it is fine really. I think I want a puppy."

"Have you ever come here to make a cat?"

"Last year. He made me a rabbit and I made him a kitten."

"Oh," Portman said then went silent. Once the puppy was put together, Portman dressed him like a fighter pilot then paid for him. As they stepped out of the store Portman handed him to Lizzy. "Happy birthday, Mav."

"Aw Port, you didn't have to," Lizzy said, hugging the puppy.

"I know technically your birthday isn't until tomorrow but I would have felt really bad if I didn't get you anything."

"I guess I get that but he was expensive. I would have been just fine with a regular stuffed puppy or a t-shirt or something."

"Yeah but now you'll always remember this much more than if I had just gotten you a boring old t-shirt. Speaking of birthdays what should I get Fulton for his?"

"Oh I don't know. Last year I just mailed him a card with a couple bucks in it."

"So you didn't even try?"

"Not really; he was pulling away and I didn't want to get him the wrong thing, but this year I've been thinking about it all summer and I can't think of anything."

"This calls for extreme measures." Portman took her hand and lead her to a store. Lizzy recognized it as one of Fulton's favorites. They looked around for a while but soon both had presents for Fulton's birthday. After that they headed for the entrance to meet Ms. MacKay. Before they reached the door Portman asked her to stay put for a minute. Lizzy spent the time playing with her new puppy. When Portman returned he was carrying two bowls. He handed one to Lizzy and smiled. "Surprise."

Lizzy swallowed as she saw what was inside it. "Is this really?"

"Mudpit, Fudge Chunks, chocolate ice cream? Yes," Portman answered.

"You remembered, but you shouldn't have," Lizzy said.

"It's your birthday, you should indulge; it's only once and it's not that much." They began walking again and Lizzy sighed, tucking her new puppy under her arm and began eating her ice cream. By the time they met Ms. MacKay, Lizzy's ice cream was gone and Lizzy was unable to remember the last time she had enjoyed ice cream that much.

"Aw, cute puppy," Ms. MacKay said.

"Thanks. Birthday present even if he is a day early." Lizzy grinned up at Portman who smirked.

"Alright, ready to head back to camp?" Ms. MacKay asked.

When they returned much of the team was drying off from the lake and a few were already changed like Guy, Julie, Connie, and Kenny who were playing poker.

"Cute pup," Connie said, catching sight of it.

"Thanks. His name's Moose," Lizzy answered.

"Why?" Julie asked.

"It's what you get when you mix Mav and Goose."

"Where'd ya get him?" Julie asked.

"Create-a-cat," Lizzy shrugged, "Port made him."

"How come you get to go to the mall and we didn't?" Connie asked.

"How come you got to go swimming?" Lizzy said. She walked away from the table and sat down next to the fire pit.

"I wanted to apologize for what I said at the lake. It wasn't right for me to accuse you of being scared of the water or of getting wet. If I had known you couldn't swim, I wouldn't have said anything. We've been friends since the fifth grade, right? You trust me, don't you?" Goldberg asked, sitting down next to her.

"Of course I trust you—" Lizzy started.

"Then why didn't you just say something?"

"I trust you but I was scared. Yes, even I get scared. Swimming is a pretty big deal. I mean think about it, swimming is practically universal; not being able to is pretty bad."

"It's not like you were committing murder or stealing from us or something, you just can't swim. We all have things that are embarrassing about ourselves. I'm not the best skater out there and trust me, on a hockey team that's not exactly a good thing. I admit it though because I know I can trust the Ducks," Goldberg explained.

"Again I do trust you, Goldberg, I just got scared. You're a bunch of teenage boys and at times I will hold back because I'm scared you'll say something. I grew up with four brothers; I know how cruel boys can be but I apologize for not telling you."

"We're cool," Goldberg said as they were called to dinner. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders and gave her a side hug.

"How'd you find out?" Lizzy asked. They stood and headed for the two picnic tables.

"Cowboy told us about your brother throwing you in last summer," Goldberg answered. They had taken to calling Dwayne Cowboy especially after he showed off his roping skills. "Fulton and Charlie obviously knew before he said anything though."

"I see."

After dinner Fulton covered Lizzy's eyes and Connie covered Charlie's. As Charlie and Lizzy were sitting next to each other Lizzy found this a bit weird. Then it hit her. It was a birthday surprise. On the count of three the hands were moved and both Lizzy and Charlie saw the cake at the same time. Then the team sang the birthday song and Lizzy and Charlie smiled.

"Make a wish," Bombay said.

They shared a look then together they blew out the 14 candles. Charlie's wish was something of a personal nature and Lizzy's was beneficial to more than just her.

_'I wish Bombay and my mom would get back together,_' was Charlie's wish while Lizzy wished _'I wish this would never have to end.'_

"Fult, take a walk with me?" Lizzy asked after they had cake and ice cream.

"Sure," Fulton answered. They walked away from the campground into the woods.

"Goldie told me that you knew I couldn't swim before Dwayne told them. How'd you find out?" Lizzy asked.

"Charlie called. Evidently Ben called his mom and it took her two hours to convince him you didn't hate him."

"I could never hate him, he just ... Didn't remember," Lizzy said.

"I know. Dwayne said it happened last summer."

"Dad had a Fourth of July cookout and invited the Robertsons as well as Ben's friends and some of his lawyer buddies. Ben said I was being a stick in the mud and needed to get in. So he tossed me in when I flat out refused. Seth pulled me out."

"Cowboy didn't mention that."

"Wasn't his place. Fult, if I asked you something would you be mad at me?"

"For asking a question? Of course not. There are only two ways I could be mad at you. First, you do something stupid again like lock yourself in a bedroom and make yourself sick because you lost someone close to you or two you try to steal another girl's boy."

"So if I told you I liked this guy you wouldn't hate me?"

"I could never hate you Lizzy. Maybe a little angry but I would never hate you."

"But you just said you wouldn't be mad."

"Mad and angry are two different things. I get angry quick but I don't stay angry for long. Getting mad is a slow burn."

"I think I get it," Lizzy said.

"So, who is this guy?" Fulton asked.

"Promise you won't get mad at me," Lizzy begged.

"I already said I wouldn't but if that's what you need, I promise I won't get mad."

"Even if it's Portman?"

Fulton's jaw clenched for less than a second but Lizzy saw it.

"I think I'm falling for him and he's been really sweet and caring." Lizzy explained, quickly trying to calm him down.

"Port is a self-proclaimed ladies' man. I don't want him hurting you but at the same time he's never treated you with anything less than respect except at the very beginning."

"Fulton, it's not like I'm ever going to see him again after tomorrow."

"As much as I think it might be hard for me to get use to the two of you being together, you deserve to be happy. After the last 16 months you definitely deserve to be happy."

"But I'm never going to see him again."

"You should still tell him how you feel."

"But—'"

"At least this way you'll know and you won't constantly be wondering "What if?" You get it?" Fulton asked.

"Why can't you show everybody this side of you?"

"Because no one else comes to me for advice. Most just see me as this big bad protector and I can deal with that."

"Okay," Lizzy said agreeing with him.

Against Bombay's advice they finished the night with s'mores and ghost stories. "It's not real, it's not real, it didn't happen," Lizzy chanted when Ken finished his story.

"I told you this was a bad idea; now she won't be able to sleep tonight," Bombay said.

"Sure I will. Let them tell one more," Lizzy said.

"Last one," Bombay sighed.

"Deep in the concrete jungle of Chicago," Portman said softly as Lizzy cuddled to Fulton's side. Fulton hugged her close and stroked her hair. By the end of the story much of the team looked scared or disgusted but Lizzy couldn't stop laughing.

"Nothing about that story was remotely funny," Kenny said.

"That should have terrified you," Charlie said.

"Why? It's so absurd it could never happen," Lizzy said, trying to pull herself together. "A tornado in the middle of a sunny day with not a cloud in the sky?" she asked. Then she went on to point out what else made the story so impossible to happen.

As they went to bed that night Fulton gave Lizzy Portman's portable cassette player to help her get to sleep. He knew if she didn't listen to something Ken's words would repeat themselves over and over in her head. Lizzy listened to the fourteen Metallica tracks a couple times over and fell asleep with one stuck in her head.

The next morning Lizzy was shocked to find she was the first one up. Usually Bombay or Ms. MacKay was up before her and was making breakfast. Lizzy grabbed an orange from the cooler and peeled it. Then as she ate she drew Portman as a duck. She had already done most of the rest of her team and only had Portman and Luis left.

"Never seen a finer looking duck," Bombay said as Lizzy finished her orange. He was hovering over her right shoulder.

"Thanks Bombay," Lizzy answered. "This is you." Lizzy flipped back a few pages and showed him a picture of a duck with a whistle around its neck, its beak open, and its wings thrown up in the air.

Bombay laughed causing Lizzy to smile. "Sometimes I forget how good of an artist you really are."

"Thanks," Lizzy said again. She went back to drawing Portman as a duck. "When are we leaving?" she asked curiously.

"Tibbles said he can get flights back this afternoon. Where exactly am I sending you?"

"My dad said we're supposed to be moving to Ohio but he didn't say when. He did say I could stay with Matt until school started."

"You know I have to hear that from him," Bombay said.

"I'll call him in a couple hours. When he gets time off he sleeps in," Lizzy said.

Soon everyone was getting up and having breakfast so Lizzy put her sketchbook away. As it closed in on lunchtime, Lizzy called her dad. A few short conversations later Bombay agreed to let Lizzy stay with Matt. Just before lunch Charlie sat down with Lizzy near the fire pit and handed her a gift.

"Happy birthday," Charlie said.

"Charlie, why'd you have to do that? Now I feel bad 'cause I didn't get you anything," Lizzy said.

"Forgiveness for not talking to you for over a year; that's all I need. Plus you signed the card Jan bought at the airport."

"Okay." Lizzy sighed and opened the gift.

Charlie watched his cousin nervously and scratched his forehead with the side of his finger—a nervous habit—when she stared at it.

"A Red Wings jersey?" Lizzy asked.

Charlie nodded then explained how it was the one Matt had been wearing when they had won their final playoff game that year. Then he assured her that it was perfectly legal for Matt to give the jersey away.

Lizzy pulled the jersey on then hugged Charlie. After lunch they broke down camp and Charlie and Lizzy approached Bombay. "Yes, I'll take everyone to the airport and you can say your goodbyes there," Bombay said, almost as if reading their minds.

"Thanks Coach," Charlie said.

* * *

_**So there you have chapter 19. One of my favorite chapters. Please review.**_


	20. Eden Hall Academy

**_Thanks to Magenta Stone and nerdygirl3.14 for their reviews. And here's the next chapter. One which answers Magenta Stone's question. _**

Chapter Twenty: Eden Hall Academy

* * *

At the airport Tibbles got the six plane tickets and handed them out, keeping one for himself as Hendrix was based in L.A. Portman's plane was the first to depart so he said goodbye to most of the Ducks then walked down to the gate with Lizzy and Fulton. Once there Lizzy gave the boys some privacy. She could tell they were arguing about something but couldn't tell what it was. When Fulton stepped back from their manly hug he glared at Portman and Lizzy walked up to diffuse the situation.

"Everything good here, boys?" Lizzy asked.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Promise me you won't open this until your birthday," Portman said, pulling a package from his bag and looking at Fulton.

"I promise I won't open the gift until my birthday," Fulton answered.

"Good." Portman handed the package to Fulton.

"Tell him," Fulton hissed in Lizzy's ear then he walked away to give them privacy.

Lizzy swallowed and looked up at Portman. "Port, I—" Lizzy stopped and looked down. "What I mean is ..."

"Mav, no matter what happens after I get on that plane; I will never forget this summer and everything we shared. Fult and I have already made plans for me to come up here for Christmas break so I will see you then," Portman said. He lifted Lizzy's chin and softly kissed her. Lizzy kissed him back but too soon he had to go board the plane. Before he could walk away Lizzy opened her sketchbook and ripped out a page. She scrawled her cell number and Matt's home number on the back then added her email address and handed it over. On the front was the drawing of Portman as a duck.

"Keep in touch," Lizzy demanded.

"Will do; later Mav," Portman said.

"Later Goose. Don't buzz the tower." It had come to mean _'Don't do anything stupid'._

"I'll leave that to you." Then he was gone. Lizzy watched until he handed his ticket to the agent then she walked back to Fulton. He slung his arm around her neck and together they walked back to the team. The Ducks said goodbye to the remaining four out-of-state Ducks then headed to the parking lot where they were approached by Matt.

"Glad I caught you here, Gordon," Matt said.

"Matt, I was going to drop Lizzy off by your place. You didn't have to come all the way out here."

"No trouble. We actually just landed," Matt said. Star was standing not far behind him. "Spent some time in Chicago with her family. I'm here about Fulton. His parents went out of town because his dad is doing some shots of the Twins baseball team and they won't be back until late tonight. They faxed this to me in Chicago." Matt handed the letter to Bombay. It was a note from Nat allowing Bombay to release Fulton to Matt.

"Alright Fulton, looks like you're going home with Lizzy."

So they got their stuff and headed for Matt's car after saying goodbye to the Ducks.

"Doesn't your Barracuda only seat two?" Lizzy asked suddenly.

"It did, yeah," Matt answered. He had gotten a '73 Plymouth Barracuda about a month after he made the Waves when his '81 Buick blew its engine.

"He got a Camaro for Christmas," Star said.

"A Camaro?" Lizzy asked in shock.

"'95 black Camaro z28. Dad felt a little guilty and paid for half the car."

"A little? After you wrecked the GTO Dad swore to never buy you another muscle car." The GTO had been the fourth expensive and third muscle car Matt had wrecked, including a Sting Ray and a '72 Firebird.

"Funny what guilt can do to a man. Isn't that how you're staying with me until school starts?"

"He's got a point there," Fulton said.

"True," Lizzy agreed.

Matt took them out to dinner for Lizzy's birthday then to Charlie's place where Casey had ice cream and cake ready.

XXXXXXX

A few weeks later they had a party for Fulton on the front lawn of the skate shop and as it turned out Portman had given Fulton a new bandana and a band t-shirt. Lizzy and Charlie had similar ideas and had gotten him gift cards.

A few days after Fulton's birthday, Lizzy got a package from her dad, which included her new address in Ohio, a Tennessee Volunteers' hoodie, a fast food gift card, and a bunch of official looking folders. Lizzy flipped through them and saw they were all scholarships. Lizzy wrote a list of all the schools then took the list to Charlie's.

She bolted up the steps and knocked on the apartment door. "Hello Lizzy," her uncle said.

Lizzy stepped back in shock then swallowed. "Uh, is Charlie here?" Lizzy asked.

"In his room," he answered.

"Honey, let her in," Casey called, picking up lunch plates from the table. He stepped back, sighing; then Lizzy bolted down the hallway, calling hello to her aunt before slipping into Charlie's room.

"I've told you I don't like your step-father, right?" Lizzy asked, flopping down on Charlie's unmade bed.

"Something about him being rude. He makes Mom happy; that's all that matters."

"I guess."

"So what brings you over here without your hockey gear on a random Tuesday in the middle of August?" Charlie asked.

"I got the package my father sent today," Lizzy answered.

"What was in it?"

"Scholarship letters plus birthday presents and the new Ohio address. Have you gotten them yet?"

"You're actually the last one. I got emails from everyone else telling me which schools they got into." Charlie pulled four sheets of paper from under a book. Each one had three names and a list of schools.

"Before we get heavily into this know I'm not going to school without you and Fulton," Lizzy said, handing him the list of schools she had gotten scholarship offers from.

"Got it," Charlie said. He added his name and list of schools to the bottom half of Lizzy's paper. Less than a minute later both their lists were down to three schools. After comparing Fulton's list to theirs the list went down to two schools. 10 minutes and 11 lists later they had their school picked.

"I guess there's only one school that wants the entire set," Lizzy said.

"Or is sane enough to take us all." Charlie grinned.

"You mean insane," Lizzy said.

"I guess. You know to make everyone happy we really only have one choice. You won't go without me and Fulton, the Bash Brothers don't want to be split up, and Connie and Guy would rather go to public school than be in private schools without each other. Oh and on top of that Julie would prefer a school where she and Connie could go together." Charlie sighed.

"You know if we had just compared my list to Averman's we could have settled this in seconds. We only had one school in common." Though they both could also go to Central High School as well as the private school that had offered the entire team full-ride athletic scholarships, Lizzy didn't want her aunt to have to lie for her or to take the chance that her uncle wouldn't. She said as much when Charlie brought up the option.

"Well ..." Charlie said after a moment, "I guess we better get used to preppy school."

"Charlie, the Ducks will be there. With the whole team together we can handle anything life or this preppy school throws at us. Even if our jersey doesn't say Ducks, we will always be Ducks. We'll just have to teach this new school how to fly. It'll be okay, Charlie."

"Okay," he agreed. "Now I just have to write 13 emails."

"12. Both of us are already here."

"Bombay. He wanted to know which school or schools we picked when I told him about the scholarships." Charlie booted up his computer then pulled up his email. Lizzy stood suddenly and pulled Charlie's chair back then sat down in his lap. "Uh, okay," he said, confused.

"You have the ability to send an email to more than one person at a time," Lizzy answered. She added all the Ducks' emails from Charlie's address book plus Bombay's then typed **'The one school that has accepted all the Ducks'** into the subject line. Into the body of the email she typed:

_'Eden Hall Academy in Edina, Minnesota has offered all the Ducks full ride athletic scholarships. This is the only school that will satisfy everyone's requests that you asked for when you told me which schools offered each of you admittance. With all of us together here we'll stand a better chance of making it through the school year relatively sane. Lizzy and I have decided to take a chance on this preppy school, so what do you say? If you don't want to come, no one will judge you for it. I await your reply before Friday night.'_

Lizzy signed it with Charlie's name and shifted so he could see what she had written.

"Well aside from the fact you put the e from Academy in athletic, it looks fine," Charlie said.

"Did not," Lizzy argued. She looked back over the email and sure enough the e was missing from Academy and there was an extra one in Athletic. "My bad." Lizzy corrected her mistake.

"You wrote the letter, so yeah."

Lizzy returned to sitting on Charlie's bed and Charlie sent the email. By the time Casey offered to drive Lizzy home only Kenny, Russ, and Dwayne hadn't answered. Dwayne only got on after he took his shower so his would be at least another hour and Ken and Russ lived in California where it was still mid-afternoon and they were probably outside having fun.

When Charlie called the next morning he upped their "yes count" to 14 and told her Bombay had informed the school. The school wanted to have an official welcoming press conference and then all that would be left would be for them to sign their contracts and the out-of-state Ducks to move into the dorms.

The press conference would be held that Friday and move in would be on Labor Day in two weeks. Friday morning Lizzy received a phone call reminding her to dress up but also wear her Team U.S.A. Ducks jersey. So she pulled on the only pair of dressy clothes she had–a nice shirt and a pair of slacks, then her Ducks jersey. She pulled her hair up and met Matt in the garage.

"Cowboy boots?" Matt asked, inquiring about her choice of footwear.

"I'm not wearing jeans; don't push it."

Matt backed off and drove her to Eden Hall. Nearly an hour later Matt shut off his engine as he parked next to his aunt's old blue sedan in the parking lot.

Lizzy tossed her sketch book on the dashboard and climbed out. She stretched as she looked around the parking lot; then she spotted them. There under the tree nearest the sidewalk. It appeared as though the entire Ducks' team was already there. It also looked like several of them had hit growth spurts in the past month.

Even though Portman was still the tallest of the team Lizzy could tell he only had inches on Fulton and Adam per usual, but now Luis and Charlie were getting up there too. The closer Lizzy got the more obvious it became that she was now the shortest on the team. Where she once had two inches on Kenny, he now had three on her. Even Connie was a couple inches taller but that could have been from her two inch high heels instead of a growth spurt.

"So," Lizzy drawled as she stepped up to the group, "someone want to explain why it is that the best on the team is always the last to show up?"

"Save the best for last?" Ken asked.

"Don't you mean second best?" Adam asked.

"I will accept that from you," Lizzy answered.

"Mav!" Portman cheered.

"Goose!" Lizzy answered loudly. She bolted into his open arms and he scooped her up and spun her around.

"Would you believe they haven't seen each other in ... Hmm ..." Charlie pondered, "a month," he finished plainly.

"More like three weeks; that's to say nothing of the daily emails and weekly phone calls," Fulton said.

"You know we went more than a year without seeing her and we didn't get a hug like that. We even grew up with her," Charlie said.

"Yeah, I'm starting to feel jealous. Hey Mav, Goose, how come I didn't get a hug like that?" Fulton asked, bringing their attention back to the group.

"Because I just saw you yesterday at lunch," Lizzy said, slowly and confused.

"And because you're not a hot girl—I mean you're not Mav," Portman said, then corrected at Charlie's glare.

"But if you really want a hug Fulton ..." Lizzy trailed off. Fulton opened his arms and Lizzy hugged him. "Anyone else? No? Next matter, how am I the shortest on the team?"

"Genetics and puberty," Averman said.

"How tall are you?" Connie asked.

"Barefoot? 5'2," Lizzy answered.

"I've only got an inch on you," Connie said.

"And I've only got two so no need to really worry about it," Julie added.

"If it makes you feel any better we can always go find Peter," Guy said.

"Peter Mark," Lizzy clarified for those that didn't know, "we played hockey with him in Peewees. He was like 4'5 maybe."

"That's our sign; they're ready for us," Charlie said, seeing the guy motion from near the podium then he took a deep breath. "Remember, happy Ducks. This is neither a death sentence nor a punishment; we chose to come here. We can do this, just stick together."

"Charlie, we get it," Adam said. They walked to the podium as the man introduced them. Then he introduced Bombay.

"Please welcome to the podium the head coach and leader of the Mighty Ducks, Gordon Bombay," he said. He stepped out of the way and Bombay stepped up to the mic amidst polite applause.

"Thank you; it's a great honor to be here today to introduce you to a truly great group of kids. Sure they can be a little rambunctious, they've run me ragged and played more than their fair share of pranks. I still haven't forgotten about those eggs. I hung in there; they hung in there for me. They became the Quack Attack, the Flying V, and the Bash Brothers. I've never had a better time. These kids are winners, each and every one of them. But more than that, these are good people. I hope they enrich and enliven your school and your lives the way they have mine. Now I hand you over to the capable hands of my old biology teacher and the current headmaster of Eden Hall, Dean Buckley. Dean," Bombay said, looking to his right as the dean stepped up.

"Gordon Bombay has a lot to be proud of," Buckley said taking the mic. "We are happy to welcome the Ducks to our great educational institution. So today it gives me great pleasure to award you these full athletic scholarships to the Eden Hall Academy; where we hope the Ducks will be happy Warriors and lead us on to glory and divisional championships." He placed a hand on Charlie's shoulder and flashes went off through the crowd. That's when Lizzy started to get the feeling that this was about more than just accepting the Ducks. This was also about publicity for the school.

"Eggs?" Portman asked as the press conference broke up.

"One of Bombay's training tools in Peewees. To teach them how to play better hockey and soft hands," Lizzy said. "Of course Charlie, being the spaz he was back then, went a little too hard. Bombay ended up with egg down his brand new, brown sweater. Then at the end of the day they took the left over eggs and put them on the seat of Bombay's van. He sat on them and broke every single one. He wasn't happy after that."

"Lizzy, a word?" One reporter called.

Lizzy walked over and smiled.

"Eden Hall Academy ..." he prompted.

"I'm excited, thrilled, nervous, honored, and all the above all rolled into one. It's a really great school and all of us are honored to be accepted into this prestigious academy. It's a wonderful jumping off point no matter where we want to take our lives. Should that be hockey this school's Varsity team is ranked number one in the state for the past 10 years and they have a good curriculum too. It's a great start for all of us."

"So you're not worried about your team falling apart under the stress of this new school?"

"We're Ducks and there is always one thing you can guarantee about ducks."

"What's that?"

"Ducks fly together. You ever seen a solitary duck in the wild? No way, because ducks always stick together in flocks. You mess with one Duck you get all of them. I'm not worried, not in the least. Please excuse me," Lizzy said when she saw Bombay and Charlie talking down by the big pond. Lizzy made her way to her aunt and brother and looked at them both. "What's Bombay and Charlie talking about?"

"Don't shoot the messenger," Matt warned.

"Oh great," Lizzy muttered. Something bad was about to happen. Always did when Matt started out with that sentence.

"Sweetheart, Bombay won't be your coach this year," Casey explained.

"What do you mean?" Lizzy asked, clearly confused.

"He got a really good job offer from the Junior Goodwill Games to be their Director of Player Personnel. It means he'll be running their hockey program worldwide." Casey looked sympathetically at her niece.

"And of course he's going to take it. I shouldn't have expected anything different this time around."

"This time around?" Matt asked.

"He dumped us last time right after we beat the Hawks to go play in the Minors and now we win another championship, this time against Iceland, and he dumps us to go work for the kiddy Olympics."

"Lizzy, it's not like that. This is a—" her aunt tried to convince her.

"I know a great opportunity and something bigger and better than coaching high school hockey; probably pays more too, but we're his Ducks and to be honest, it does hurt. I get it, but it hurts. Matt, give me your keys, please," Lizzy said.

* * *

_**When I originally wrote this without a plot in mind it only covered D2 and ended with Lizzy getting several offers for private schools and the rest being another story but I came up with a plot and so I expanded on it. Thanks for reading. Please reveiw  
**_


	21. Hawks

**_I guess only two people had opinions to share about the last chapter. Thank you for that. Thanks to the rest of you for just reading._**

Chapter Twenty One: Hawks

* * *

Matt handed his car keys to his sister, hoping she wasn't about to commit grand theft auto and drive his car without a license. He also wondered what made her change the subject so quickly. Lizzy dashed to Matt's car and grabbed her sketch book then hurried towards Bombay who seemed in shock. He shook it off then looked around, spotting Lizzy. He walked to her.

"Lizzy, can we talk?" Bombay asked.

"I think we should," Lizzy agreed. She crossed her arms over her chest, holding her sketch book close. "Part of me is extremely angry at you," Lizzy said calmly. "You made this team and you're bailing on us again—"

"Your cousin said something eerily similar to that. He said we weren't even the Ducks before you came along. You made us and you're stuck us," Bombay said.

"But that's the difference between me and Charlie. I know this is a great opportunity and I get what he can't. Someone once said it's fine to do what you want to do until it's time to do what you have to do. If this is what you feel you have to do then fine, I'll take that but ..." Lizzy swallowed. "But I hope that you're not sacrificing what you have with the Ducks for a 'what if' with this new job. As for what Charlie said you may have made us and we may always be your team but you are most certainly not stuck with us," Lizzy spat.

"Lizzy ..."

Lizzy waved him off. "If you think there is something bigger, something better out there for you, I welcome you to go find it," Lizzy said.

"You know it's not like that Lizzy. There has never been a time I've enjoyed more than coaching the Ducks, even when you were yelling at me and when Charlie pushed me away. In the end it was always a good time overall and I always learned from it. This is just another opportunity to touch young lives. And I'll only be a phone call away.

"And a plane ride."

"What happened to the young girl who I couldn't impress? That little spitfire wouldn't care if I left?"

"That little spitfire has always cared but also grew up. She used to show she cared by pushing away. That way the only heart that got broken was Charlie's. I felt it but I didn't care as much as Charlie did."

"What about now?"

"Now, again I'm not as hurt as Charlie because I do see things from both sides. I think this comes from being separated from Matt so suddenly. It forced me to grow up. You know, my relationship with Matt was kind of like the relationship you had with Charlie in Peewees. It was something stable, something we could count on, someone we looked up to and both were suddenly cut off. There were two outcomes. We either sank or we learned to swim. Charlie sank, I learned to swim. I grew up, he grew resentful."

"You learned that things aren't always what they seem and relying on someone that much isn't exactly a good idea."

"Right. You know if you don't find something bigger and better or even if you do, we'll always be here for you. You'll always be welcome back. Once a Duck, always a Duck." They looked at each other for a moment then Lizzy pulled three pages from her sketchbook.

"Liz?" Bombay asked.

"I want you to have these. Put them up in your office or in your briefcase; some where you will always see them so you won't forget us. One day when I'm big and famous you can say you knew me when."

"I'm never going to forget you guys ever. This isn't goodbye, this is ..." Bombay trailed off thinking, "this is just see you later." Bombay took the drawings and looked at them.

There were three drawings in total, Coach Duck, The Ducks, and The Heart of the Team.

Coach Duck was a drawing of Bombay as a duck. It was the one she had shown him a few weeks prior but now it was in full color.

The Ducks was of the team in a promotional shot but as anthropomorphic ducks. They had characteristics of their human counterparts and it was also in color.

The final drawing, The Heart of the Team was a big heart with duck wings, a duck head, and duck feet. Inside the heart was the team of ducks.

"Funny. I love it." Bombay paused.

"It's okay; I want you to have them. I can always draw it again if I need to," Lizzy said.

"Thank you. This means a lot."

"Keep in touch this time, okay? I'm not asking for a call every day or even every week but at least once a month. And would an email be too much to ask for?"

"No, and I promise I will do my best to stay in touch."

After an awkward goodbye Lizzy walked back to her brother and saw him talking to an older man. "Who was that?" Lizzy asked when the man walked away. She returned his keys to him.

"Tom Riley. He's an old friend of Dad's and he's Seth's godfather. Nearly every time Dad had a big business dinner Tom was there. I think they met in college or something," Matt explained.

"Oh. What's he doing here? Dad send him to check up on us?"

"He's the School Board President. Most importantly he was just telling me his son Rick is this year's varsity hockey captain. Do me a favor and stay away from him and the rest of Varsity."

"As long as he stays away from me."

"Hey, Liz, come on, we're going to go play some roller hockey," Fulton said.

"No skates; not playing in this outfit. So see you later," Lizzy answered.

"Are you okay? You never say no to hockey," Portman said as the rest of the team approached.

"I'm fine; I just don't want to play."

Charlie clamped a hand over his heart in disbelief. "Did she just say she didn't want to play hockey?"

"Sounded that way," Fulton agreed.

"Look, I'm just not in the mood for hockey."

"Did someone say hockey?" Bombay asked.

"She just said she didn't want to play," Portman said, motioning to Lizzy. Bombay's jaw dropped and he stared in shock.

"Come on, it's not like I said the sky is purple and the sun was a hot ball of cheese and now I prefer baseball, I just said I didn't want to play," Lizzy explained.

"If she doesn't want to play hockey don't force her. That's the worst thing you can do to a kid," a voice said.

Everyone turned to look and Lizzy grinned. "Joey," Lizzy said.

"Joey?" Dwayne asked.

"Right. Guys, Joe Larson, former Hawk. Good guy," Lizzy said. "What brings you to Eden Hall?"

"Adam called. Told me you guys would be here today. Thought I'd catch up with an old friend."

"Sweetheart, we're headed back to the house. Would you like a ride?" Nat asked.

"You want to get ice cream or something?" Lizzy asked, looking at Joey.

"Sure," Joey answered.

"I'll catch up with the Ducks after their game. Thanks Nat," Lizzy answered.

"Sure kiddo," Jim said. They hugged both her and Fulton. "Be home for dinner, call if you're going to be late."

"Always do," Fulton told his dad.

"Matt, you're going to stick around?" Nat asked.

"Yes, ma'am. I might even learn something from these kids. Lizzy, be careful," Matt said.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and followed Joey as the Ducks watched. At the ice cream place another boy, this one taller than Joey with bright blonde hair, sat at the counter next to them.

"Hey Joe, who's your friend?" The boy asked.

"Uh Parker, you remember Lizzy Jacobs, right? Lizzy, this is Parker Preston. I don't remember if you two ever met," Joey said nervously.

"Briefly maybe," Lizzy said.

"At the hospital last year. Congrats on your game against Iceland. They were tough," Parker said.

"Thank you."

"That hit you took was rough; are you okay?" Parker asked.

"I wouldn't be. It's okay not to be," Joey added.

"Physically I'm fine, just a minor concussion. Mentally, I don't know."

"Is that why you turned down the pickup game?" Joey asked.

"No, I didn't have—"

"Oh please," Joey cut her off. "Your skates are in the back of your brother's car, same with your pads, you're wearing your jersey, and I bet anyone on that team would have a pair of shorts and hockey stick you could have borrowed."

"Okay maybe," Lizzy said, fiddling with her spoon, "I just wonder what would happen if it happened again."

"That's a choice you'll have to make and soon too."

"Aren't you supposed to be going to Eden Hall on an athletic scholarship?" Parker asked.

"I know, I just ... don't want to talk about it," Lizzy said.

"Did you hear Kyle asked to switch schools," Parker said after a moment.

"You're kidding," Joey said.

"Nope, he wanted to switch to Blake but his dad refused. Told Kyle he'd have to wait until next year to try out for Varsity."

"Kyle?" Lizzy asked.

"Kyle Riley," Joey said. "When Eden Hall offered scholarships to the Ducks, him and the rest of the jv team got the boot. They weren't happy. Neither was Kyle's older brother."

"Oh, I never thought of that. Can't he just go play midgets for a year?" Lizzy asked.

"His dad won't pay for it. Says he just has to wait," Joey said.

"That seems a little harsh–unless he thinks the Ducks will underperform and he can get rid of them—us–then Kyle could play."

"That still seems a little mean of him," Joey said.

"That's the way Mr. Riley is. You know his brother coached our peewee team," Parker said.

"Wait, who's Kyle's dad?" Lizzy asked.

"Tom Riley, the president of Eden Hall's school board. His brother Jack coaches the Hawks' Pee Wee team," Parker explained.

"This is not good. Now I know why he said stay away from Varsity," Lizzy muttered, running a hand over her face.

"Who said?" Joey asked.

"My brother Matt. He told me to stay away from them, specifically their captain Rick Riley. Not only is he going to make us pay for taking his brother's spot but also because we wrecked his uncle's 20 year championship record."

"You're not regretting saying yes to Eden Hall, are you?" Joey asked.

"I don't know," Lizzy sighed.

"Sounds like you got a lot of thinking to do," Parker said.

"Where do you go to school Parker?"

"Blake Academy," Parker answered. Lizzy nodded and they went back to eating their ice cream. Not long after that they walked around Edina for a while, eventually coming across the other Ducks.

"This has been fun; thanks Joey," Lizzy said. She kissed his cheek then sat down on a nearby bench to watch.

"Well, lookie which little Ducky grew up," a voice said. Lizzy glanced over her shoulder to see McGill.

"Look which rubber Hawk didn't," Lizzy said gently.

"Didn't I teach you three months ago not to mess with the Ducks?" Fulton asked from behind McGill.

"Whatever you're about to say, don't say it," Lizzy warned. "You mess with one Duck, you get the whole flock. You remember Fulton; behind him is Portman." McGill glanced back over his shoulder. "The Bash Brothers have become very protective of me even off the ice. If they can't take care of you, most of the Ducks still severely dislike you for what you did in Peewees. And on top of all that…" Lizzy stood and turned to face him. McGill stood straight and swallowed. "On top of all of that, I was raised with four boys who treated me like one of the guys which includes wrestling. You want to walk away, right now."

"Is everything okay here?" Lizzy and McGill looked towards the source of the noise. There was a guy Lizzy didn't recognize. He was tall, sandy-blonde hair, stocky build, almost like a hockey player. He also had an air of aristocracy about him.

"It's fine," Lizzy said, not wanting to get him involved in anything.

"Todd, you're not harassing her are you?" The same guy said. "I'd hate to have to have a talk with your father about how you haven't grown up any since Peewees because you're still harassing Ducks to include my kid brother's best friend. I may just have to tell your dad that hockey isn't helping and perhaps he should suspend you for a few weeks. How does that sound?"

"You wouldn't do that," McGill said. It appeared that McGill knew this kid and was at the least a little bit afraid of him.

"Try me. I can get at least three weeks out of your dad for harassing Ducks but if I tell him it was a girl ... that would kill practically your entire season wouldn't it. Walk away now, and we'll forget this ever happened."

McGill looked from the guy to Lizzy then at Joey and Parker who were at the other end of the basketball court not at all trying to help him out. "Fine," McGill snapped. He walked away and Lizzy breathed a sigh of relief. Then she turned back to look at the sandy-blond haired guy that scared McGill off.

"Thank you. I had that covered but thank you," Lizzy said.

"Anything for my kid brother's best friend," he answered. "Oh forgive me, where are my manners? I'm Ralph; Raphael, but you can call me Ralph," he said.

"After the 16th century Italian artist," Lizzy said. She offered her hand for him to shake. He took it then kissed the back of it. Lizzy blushed.

"Thank you. The pleasure to meet you is all mine. Most people think I'm named after the turtle; I'm surprised you made the other connection."

"Evidently most people don't remember the turtles came out in '84 in the comic books and '87 on TV. My brother Seth is a huge fan of the turtles. He made me go see the live action movie with him because he said was too old to like the turtles. I told him to get over himself." Lizzy said.

"He's proud of you, ya know? Seth. We roomed together senior year at Eden Hall. He couldn't stop talking about his amazing kid sister."

"You're Adam's big brother," Lizzy said as the realization hit her. Though she had noticed he had said kid brother's best friend twice and that meant he had to be older than her she hadn't put together that it meant Adam's big brother.

"Just now putting that together?"

"You only said your name was Ralph, you never said Banks."

"I apologize."

"I bet you're just as proud of Adam as Seth is of me. Not only is he amazing at hockey but he thrived even when most of the team didn't like him."

"There is that, but he had an amazing friend."

"Stop. Adam's amazing all on his own."

"What do you want Ralph?" Adam asked, skating over.

"Right, dinner's ready," Ralph answered, turning to his brother.

After that most of the rest of the Ducks had to get home too so the game broke up. When they dropped Portman and Fulton off at Fulton's, Portman leaned back in the window as Fulton grabbed their bags from the trunk.

"I leave Sunday afternoon to go back to Chicago and was hoping you wanted to spend some time together tomorrow," Portman said, looking at Lizzy.

"I'd like that; I'll drop by sometime after breakfast," Lizzy answered.

Lizzy spent most of the next morning with Fulton and Portman then spent the afternoon showing Portman around where she grew up. Portman left the following afternoon and Lizzy did feel a little bad about it.

As the next two weeks passed between the press conference and Labor Day, reality sank in for Lizzy and she realized if she did go to Eden Hall she'd be back playing hockey soon. Every time she thought about that she was reminded that she couldn't remember the 12 hours following her last game. That thought scared her more than anything so she would change tracks and consider going back to Ohio where she wouldn't be forced to play hockey. Every time she had that thought it would remind her of Charlie and Fulton and how she wouldn't be going to school with either of them or any of the Ducks and she didn't like that so she really was stuck in a no win situation. The only possible way around it was for her to ask her dad to pay the tuition to Eden Hall so she wouldn't have to play. Her dad probably would have done it but she didn't want to take the chance of having to explain why she didn't want to play hockey. She also didn't mention any of this to anyone else as most of them would probably feel bad for her.

* * *

_**So what decision is Lizzy going to come to? Leave me your theories. Thanks.**_


	22. Lizzy's Decision

_**So here's the next chapter. Thanks for reading.**_

Chapter Twenty-two: Lizzy's Decision

* * *

Those two weeks flew by faster than Lizzy realized and Matt was now hovering by the front door, looking at Lizzy. "Are you sure you don't need me to drive you to the airport? Move in is on Monday," Matt said.

"I told you I'd be fine," Lizzy answered, "but you are going to leave the electric on, right?"

"I'll make you the same deal I made Seth last March after you, Dad, and Ben left. You're welcome to stay here when you don't want to be at the school but you keep your grades up to a B average. I find out it's any lower than that or that you're missing classes and practices you go back to school and this place becomes off limits. I mean it. You got to deal with school."

"Okay," Lizzy agreed. That weekend Lizzy didn't go to Ohio and on Sunday Charlie called.

"Hey, since Tuesday is the first day of school, I was wondering if you were going to roller blade in with us or if you're just going to stay down there with the others."

Lizzy swallowed hard and made a split second decision that would eventually bring the law down on her and would forever change the way she looked at Gordon Bombay, even if she didn't realize it at the moment. "I'm ... going to school in Ohio," Lizzy lied. This was the first time Lizzy could ever remember lying to her cousin. Sure she had fibbed to him, told him little white lies to make him feel better but this was the first time she had flat out lied to him.

"What? Lizzy, the point of going to Eden Hall was so that we could all go to school together. You can't bail on us. First Bombay and now you? I don't know if I can take this."

"You can Charlie. You'll do just fine. Don't worry about me. As good as their hockey program is, I'm just not sure if I can face it ..." Lizzy trailed off, not sure how much deeper she wanted to get into the lie.

"Fine, be like that," Charlie hung up and Lizzy sighed, wondering what she had just gotten herself into. As far as her dad knew she was going to school in Minnesota. Lizzy didn't have long to think about that though because her phone rang again. This time it was Portman.

"Hey. So uh, your emails have gotten progressively shorter and you never really have anything to say when we IM which leads me to believe something's wrong. What's wrong Mav?"

"I just don't have all that much to say. It's the same old, same old going on around here," Lizzy answered.

"So you haven't been disappointed lately? Nothing bumming you out that I should know about?" Portman sounded really accusatory, as if he knew she wasn't saying something.

"Nothing that I can think of."

"So you're not at all disappointed that Bombay's bailing?"

"It's a really great opportunity for him, Port. He's not bailing he's—"

"You sound like my parents. You knew though?"

"Of course I knew. The first person he told was my aunt then while he told Charlie, she told me. We only told the in-state Ducks yesterday because we knew they'd stick together no matter what. They did when he bailed to go play in the Minors last year. We didn't know how you'd react so we wanted to tell you in person."

"You should have told us that day."

"To give you time to think about it and not come? We couldn't chance that."

"You should have respected us enough to let us make that decision."

"Didn't you play hockey that afternoon with Bombay? Why didn't he say anything?"

"I don't know. Instead I had to find out from SNC and then the school sent a letter home telling us who our new coach is."

"Sports News Channel. You watch that?"

"Yes, I thought you trus—No, I should go before I say something I regret," Portman said.

"Okay, bye," Lizzy answered.

"Later." Portman hung up and Lizzy sighed.

Tuesday morning Julie, Russ, Dwayne, Kenny, and Luis walked from the dorms to the auditorium talking about their new coach.

"Hey, I want to know who this new Coach Orion is. My dad said if I didn't like him, I could come right home," Julie said.

"That's nice," Russ said. "My dad said I better stay in on scholarship or he'd whip my butt."

"You know I heard in the dorm that he played for the Minnesota North Stars and got suspended for punching out his own coach," Luis said.

"You mean the Dallas Stars," Dwayne said. "I heard he punched out a fan."

"If Lizzy were here she'd know," Kenny said.

"You know, I haven't seen her. I got roomed with a cheerleader," Julie said, "but Connie did mention Charlie said something about her not coming."

Meanwhile in an alley in Minneapolis, Fulton was getting in a little early morning target practice when Charlie and his mom pulled up. Charlie got out and pondered something Fulton had been asked more than once. "Hey Fulton, you ever think about shooting back into the alley and not the street?" Charlie asked looking at the boy in question.

"Not really," Fulton answered, and then took another shot, missing the trunk again. "I just found out Portman isn't coming. He's staying in Chicago. How uncool is that?"

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," Charlie groaned as he sat down on a trashcan and kicked off his shoes.

"Found out Bombay bailed and he bailed too. What good is one Bash Brother?" Fulton asked as Charlie pulled his rollerblades from his backpack. "What am I now? Mr. Bash, the Bash Man?" Fulton took another shot at the trunk but missed and it ricocheted off Goldberg's helmet as he skated up.

"Great, first Bombay, then Lizzy, now Portman, this school's going to suck," Charlie said.

"That hurt," Goldberg said, coming to a stop in front of them.

"Sorry Goldberg," Charlie said as he put his shoes in his backpack.

"Oh, no problem guys. Life isn't bad enough; I got to worry about being nailed off the ice too. Why am I always getting shot at?" Goldberg asked.

"You're a goalie Dude, deal," Fulton said.

"Well put," Goldberg nodded sarcastically, "thanks Fulton, real sensitive."

"You're welcome." Fulton grinned and then what Charlie said fully hit him. "Wait, what do you mean Lizzy's not coming? Matt told my parents not to worry about if they saw lights on in the house because it was probably just Lizzy."

"When I called her Sunday afternoon, she said she was going back to Ohio."

"Great, no Bombay, no Lizzy, and no Portman."

"The rest of the Ducks are going to be there Fult; we can make it," Charlie said.

"I guess," Fulton answered but he didn't sound too convinced. It just wouldn't be the same without Mav and Goose.

Sure enough by the time their first game against Blake rolled around almost everything was different. Fulton was playing right side defense instead of left, they were being treated like outsiders at school, Adam had been moved up to Varsity, and though Charlie had never officially been named Captain before, everyone knew it was his job, but Orion had taken that from him.

Adam had called Lizzy twice since school started, right after their first practice and again on that Friday, both times to let her know how things were going. Though at first he had pressed about her school, Lizzy managed to get him to drop the subject. During his second phone call he had only asked once and by the time they hung up Lizzy managed to get him to promise not to ask about her school again.

"So, how'd the game go?" Lizzy asked when Adam called after the Blake game.

"Varsity won, six-two," Adam answered.

"Congrats. Bet you were awesome out there!"

"I did what I could. I didn't like not starting."

"You're a freshman on Varsity, better get used to it. How'd the Ducks—uh, JV do?" Lizzy asked, realizing they weren't technically the Ducks anymore.

"It was great till the third period," Adam said softly. "They were up 9 to nothing."

"Then what happened?"

"Blake's coach must have said something in that locker room because when they came back out it was all Blake in the third period," Adam said. "There were more line changes for our side than I've ever seen in a game. Orion eventually pulled Julie for Goldberg right after Charlie busted his stick and was given two minutes and the game ended in a tie 9-9."

"No one could be happy about that."

"It's like the team fell apart in the third period."

"They're not used to this level of hockey. Plus without you the team isn't the same."

"It's not the same without you either. You know, Varsity seemed really happy that JV lost."

"Of course they did. They don't think the Ducks belong at Eden Hall. Did you see McGill?"

"No, but I heard his dad benched him for two weeks."

"What for?"

"My dad saw what happened between you two from the end of the block. Todd only misses this game but he won't be happy about it."

Both ends of the line went silent for a few moments. "Are they still not talking to you?"

"Averman, Kenny, Dwayne, and Luis are. Fulton will if Charlie's not around."

"I'm sorry Adam," Lizzy said. "What about Portman?"

"Didn't you hear? Portman bailed too. He stayed in Chicago. I guess without you and Bombay, he didn't want to come."

"I never told Portman I wasn't coming. The only person I ever told was Charlie." Lizzy said. "I wish there was something I could do about them not talking to you."

"Come back, but I'm not asking you to do that. Most of the time this isn't as bad as what I went through with the Hawks because the Hawks could be seriously vicious but at times I think it's worse because I don't have you to deflect some of their anger like last time."

"Ads, it'll be okay. As long as it's just you being on a different team they'll get over it. Trust me."

"Alright." They talked a while longer about Varsity's game then they hung up.

That following Friday night around 8:30 Lizzy got a call from Adam who told her what had happened that week. It had all started out so simply. During the jv Blake game a few members of Varsity had rounded up the Ducks' street clothes, tossed them in the showers, and turned the showers on full blast. Above that in shaving cream they had written "Freshmen Stink". Of course the Ducks wouldn't take that laying down, so Julie, a genius prankster in her own right, had gotten help from Russ and Kenny and borrowed the big tank of liquid nitrogen from the Chemistry classroom and hosed down the entire varsity locker room and responded with "Varsity Sucks Ice!"

Now that should have been the end of it. Unfortunately the varsity team had egos just as big as the jv team. "How did Varsity get them back?" Lizzy asked, knowing it had to be something.

"On Monday Rick tells me that it's tradition for the varsity team to take the jv team out to dinner after their first game. I didn't think anything of it."

"Oh Adam," Lizzy said, knowing exactly where this was going.

"You already know where this is going, don't you?" Adam asked, his stomach in knots.

"I have a pretty strong hunch."

"So on Wednesday we invite the Ducks to the Minnesota Club Friday night as their next game isn't until Saturday. In the car ride down there Rick tells me exactly what's going on. It's too late to tell any of the Ducks. If I tried ..."

"I know. Now I wish I was there. It's a prank Varsity plays on JV every year. Varsity is encouraged not to tell their siblings on JV. Seth told me all about it. Usually someone on Varsity will end up warning the jv team so even though they get stuck paying for dinner, they have enough money to cover it. Adam, don't stay in the dorms tonight. Whatever the Ducks are planning it'll be in the dead of night. They don't want to get caught."

"I take the bus to Eden Hall every day or my dad drops me off."

"Good."

"Lizzy, are you okay? You seem sad."

"I just miss you guys. It's not the same you know, but it just wasn't an option. Adam, I have to go." Lizzy hung up and burst into tears. Though she had gotten used to not going to school and she was definitely not looking forward to any hockey if she ever decided to go back, she missed the team like crazy. Both Portman and Bombay emailed that weekend and while she didn't tell either that she wasn't at Eden Hall, she did let them in on a bit of what was bothering her.

Sunday, after talking to Adam about the hockey games and JV's revenge ant prank then ensuing grudge match in which Adam had tried to explain what happened but Charlie wouldn't hear it, Lizzy walked to the skate shop. Though they had reduced hours on Sundays, Lizzy knew they'd be open and willing to listen.

She slipped in the front door, smiling as the bell rang over her head, and then looked around while waiting for the other customers to leave. Once she was the last one she walked up to the counter and looked at the wall of photos and news clippings.

Lizzy spotted Hans as he stepped behind the counter and counted the money in the register. "Excuse me; is that a picture of last year's Rookie of the Year Matt Jacobs as a teen?" Lizzy asked, knowing it was as she had the same picture at home.

"It is," Hans said then coughed. "He grew up not far from here, but you know that. Come, have lunch with us." He hadn't even glanced at her.

"How'd you know it was me?" Lizzy asked, following Hans into the back of the store to the kitchen.

"Front door, right before lunch. Now, what is it?" Hans asked. Jan sat lunch on the table and the three sat down. Every time she had come to them, front door right before lunch, she always had a problem she couldn't work out on her own.

Several long minutes later Lizzy finally spoke. "I needed someone to talk to, someone who would listen and wouldn't judge me no matter what I said."

"And the Ducks?" Jan asked softly.

"The Ducks are great but I don't think they'd understand."

"They are your friends,"' Hans said.

Lizzy nodded. "I have been ice skating since I was three years old. I've been playing hockey since I was five." The brothers looked at each other but sensing how important this was they let Lizzy speak without interrupting. "Every time I was on that ice, every time I just looked at it or my skates or my hockey stick, I'd get excited. Nothing could ever touch the feeling of flying down that ice on a breakaway or trying to score. I loved playing hockey." Lizzy paused.

Though both noticed her use of the past tense neither mentioned it.

"I'd get excited and happy and my stomach would fill with butterflies. Nothing could change that. Not when the Ducks were cold to me and my new friend Adam, not when Adam took that hit in Peewees, not Matt's so-called death, not even that first game against Iceland. All of that just made me more driven." Hans went in to a coughing fit and Lizzy finally looked up from her lemonade. "Are you okay?" Lizzy asked.

Hans swallowed some of his drink when the fit ended and nodded. "What changed?" he asked.

"Our championship game against Iceland, there was just over two minutes left. I was flying down the ice on a breakaway. Suddenly two of Iceland's guys slam into me from behind and as I start falling another guy hits me from the side. I hit the ice and slide face first, headfirst into the boards. I remember the sound my helmet made as it struck the boards," Lizzy punched the palm of one hand with her fist, "and then I wake up in bed the next morning. It's not like there's 8 hours of darkness in my memory, no. It's thunk and then I wake up. Fulton's told me what happened, Portman told me what happened, and I've watched the tape of the rest of the game, but I don't remember it. I don't remember suggesting the play that scored our tying point, I don't remember taking or making the shootout shot, and I really don't remember mixing up a bunch of facts."

The brothers shared another look. In all that time Jan had spent with the team on the camping trip he had never realized that she hadn't remembered this stuff. "And now, when you think about hockey?" Jan asked.

Lizzy opened and closed her mouth a few times then finally admitted, "I'm terrified. Every time I look at that ice it's like I'm standing on the edge of a lake and I'm about to dive in and I won't come back up. I've been terrified of swimming pools and large bodies of water since last summer because I can't swim and my brother threw me in one and now I feel the same about hockey and I hate it. I've never been scared of anything before except swimming and flying. I hate this feeling, I hate being scared, but at the same time I can't get back out there and face it."

Though they did their best to calm her down and convince her that what happened was an accident, Lizzy left the skate shop unconvinced to get back on the ice.

* * *

**_And there's the chapter. I hate asking people to review but I do love to know what you all think. Even if it's just one word stating you liked it or something. Anyway thanks.  
_**


	23. The Funeral

_**Thank you for the reviews Magenta Stone and nerdygirl3.14 you guys are great. Thanks for reading the rest of you.**_

Chapter Twenty-Three: The Funeral

* * *

"Hey Dwayne," Adam said as they walked to their first period science class. Adam, Dwayne, and Fulton shared the class without the rest of the Ducks. "Where's Fulton?"

Dwayne looked at his former teammate and shrugged. "I don't know. He and Charlie walked out after Orion broke up the grudge match. We haven't seen them since. Adam, did you know about the dinner?"

"They didn't tell me until we were almost at the Club. I should have known something was up though."

"You couldn't have known."

"I'm still sorry. You guys didn't deserve that."

"Have you talked to Lizzy?" Dwayne asked.

"A couple of days ago. I'm worried. She doesn't sound like herself," Adam answered.

"That's why you were looking for Fulton."

"I was hoping he had talked to her. Have you?"

"The first two times I called her dad he said to call her phone because she's at school. She won't pick up when I call."

"That's odd."

For the rest of the day Adam kept an eye out for Fulton but he never turned up.

After getting off the phone with Gordon, Casey looked at the clock then called Eden Hall's front office. She was connected to the Dean's secretary. "Eden Hall, Dean Buckley's office."

"My name is Casey Conway and my son Charlie is on the junior varsity hockey team," Casey said. "I need to have a message delivered to him and the rest of the team."

"Only emergency messages can be delivered during the school day. Is this an emergency?"

"I suppose not; can I leave the message and have you give it to their hockey coach, Ted Orion?"

"Yes. May I have the names of the students you want informed?"

Casey rattled off the 13 names and the Dean's secretary pulled up the jv roster.

"Ms. Conway, there are only 11 students on jv's roster. Adam Banks is on Varsity and Lizzy Jacobs is not registered at this school."

"Of course my niece is registered at Eden Hall. Has been since school stared. Perhaps under the name Elizabeth Jacobs?"

"No ma'am. I do have a note here that says she and Dean Portman didn't sign the scholarship. They are the only two that turned it down."

"Well, have the message delivered to the rest of those students, please." Casey relayed the message then called her brother.

"Robert Jacobs's office, how may I help you?" Robert's secretary answered the phone.

"Clara, this is Casey Conway. May I speak with my brother? It's about his daughter."

"Just a moment," Clara said. She put Casey on hold then paged her boss who picked up the phone.

"Casey, is she okay? Why didn't the school call me?" Rob asked when he picked up the phone.

"Rob, where does your daughter go to school?" Casey asked.

"Is this some kind of joke? You know she goes to Eden Hall."

"Since when?"

"Labor Day."

"You sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. What's going on?"

"You remember the owner of the Skate Shop just outside Minneapolis? Hans?"

"Yeah?"

"He passed away about an hour ago. His brother Jan called Gordon and Gordon told me. Anyway, I called the school to let the Ducks know and the lady in the office told me that Lizzy was never enrolled at Eden Hall." Casey paused and licked her lips. "I know what you are thinking, but I'm sure Lizzy's not in any trouble. I'm sure she's just—"

"We will get to the bottom of this."

"Rob, why don't I call Ted, see if he can make a plea to the Ducks and have them try to reach out to her? We don't want to scare her. You call Gordon; see what legal options we have."

"Fine."

"And Rob, try to stay calm. Becky wouldn't want you getting angry about this. She'd accept her little girl's reason no matter what," Casey reminded her brother. Becky was Rob's late wife and the biological mother of all five of his children. She would have been extremely patient with her children and wouldn't freak out if they ran away or went missing. The siblings hung up and Casey got in touch with Orion as Rob called Bombay.

"Gordon Bombay," the man said, picking up his phone.

"Gordon, this is Robert Jacobs, Lizzy's father. I don't know if you remember me but I need your advice," Rob said.

"Sure. What can I do for you?"

"I need to know if it's a good idea to report my daughter missing."

"Isn't she going to school in Ohio?" Gordon asked.

"Is that what she told everyone?" Rob asked.

"That is what she told Charlie, according to Fulton's emails. Did she tell you something else?"

"Not exactly."

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"In person? May. The night before she flew to meet the team in Minnesota. I had a big case so Ben drove her the next morning. Physically saw her? July. They broadcasted the final game of the tournament on SNC. Spoke to her? On her birthday. When I told you that it was okay for her to stay with Matt. All my other information about her came from Matt or the Reeds," Rob said.

"So you haven't seen or spoken to your daughter in two months?" Gordon asked.

"Correct. However the last person I know that saw her was Matt, Labor Day weekend. He left her at his place on Friday when he left to go back to Detroit."

"I hate to say this but perhaps you should call the police. I've never dealt with a runaway case before so I can't be much help but it's a good place to start. Don't you have any friends on the force?"

"Yes. I think one or two." Though Rob had told his youngest three children he was a white collar crime defense lawyer he was actually a domestic violence and divorce attorney. He helped countless battered women get out of marriage. Because of that he had made a few friends on the police force in Minnesota. So he gave one a call.

After school as Varsity warmed up for their practice, Wilson called Adam over to the bench.

"Yeah, Coach?" Adam asked, stopping next to the bench.

"Coach Orion would like to see you. He has some bad news. I believe he has gathered jv in their locker room."

Adam grabbed his helmet from the bench then headed for the jv locker room. When he walked in the door several of the team glared at him.

"Cut that out!" Orion snapped. Adam leaned against the wall near the door as the rest turned back towards their coach. "First and foremost has anyone seen Lizzy Jacobs?"

"Isn't she going to school in Ohio?" Luis asked. "Why would she be in Minnesota?"

"It seems there has been some miscommunication. Neither her father nor her aunt have spoken to her since Labor Day. Her aunt has not seen her since the press conference," Orion answered. "She's not in trouble; they just want to know where she is. If any of you see her or speak to her please have her call home or her aunt."

"We will. Is that the bad news?" Adam asked.

"No, Charlie's mom originally called the school for a different reason."

"Is Charlie okay?" Julie asked. No one had seen him all day either.

"What about Fulton?" Ken asked.

"It's about your old friend Hans; I'm sorry to have to tell you he passed away a few hours ago," Orion explained.

"No," Guy said as Connie's hand flew to her mouth.

"Yes; in light of this I have cancelled practice tonight and Adam you have been excused from your practice. I will be here if any of you want to talk. Also the funeral is Friday morning and you have all been excused from classes to go."

"Thanks," Adam said. Orion left the locker room to give the team time to grieve and Adam slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

Connie and Guy shared a look and then Connie stood and walked over to Adam's side. She sat down next to him then took his hand. "It'll be okay. It was his time to go," Connie said gently.

"I wonder if Charlie knows. And Fulton," Adam pondered.

"I'm sure their moms will tell them when they see them. Come on, Hans wouldn't want us to be sad. Why don't you go get changed and then we can go down to the skate shop. I'm sure Jan would want some company," Connie said.

"Why don't we call and make sure?" Luis asked.

"We can do that while he gets dressed," Connie answered. Soon all ten players were gathered in the back part of the store and the ducks that knew him best were telling stories of Hans. Jan joined them after a while and by the time the pizza dinner arrived so had Fulton. They talked for a while longer about Hans then Ken spoke up.

"Can I address the elephant in the room? If we thought Lizzy was going to school in Ohio and her dad hasn't heard from her since Labor Day, where is she?" Ken asked.

"How are any of us supposed to know? We all thought she was in Ohio," Luis said.

"Has anyone talked to her?" Julie asked. Most of the team looked at Fulton.

"Adam has," Dwayne said.

"But that doesn't mean I know where she is," Adam said.

"But you have talked to her?" Fulton asked.

"Yeah," Adam said.

"Why didn't you tell Orion?" Goldberg asked.

"Tell him what exactly? She doesn't talk about hockey; she doesn't talk about where she's at or school. Nothing I could tell Orion about my conversations would have been helpful."

"You could still tell him you talked to her and that she's okay. At least let him know she hasn't been kidnapped or something."

"Kidnapped, Guy?" Fulton asked. "Lizzy?"

"It could happen," Guy said.

"Why don't you try calling her right now? Why don't those of us with phones try? Maybe if she hears from more than just Adam, she'll be more likely to call," Julie suggested.

When Lizzy checked her phone later that night she had six missed calls and six messages. Each one told her to call home. Fulton also told her that if she didn't want to call home she could always come to his house. Adam's message asked her to call home but he also told her she could call him or Bombay for help.

As they walked from the skate shop to the bus stop, Adam looked at Fulton. "Do you think I should tell Lizzy about the funeral?"

"If you can get her to pick up it'll be the right thing to do. You may also want to talk to your dad. Find out if she's really not in trouble. If she is in trouble invite her to the funeral and tell Bombay. He can protect her. I bet he'll be at the funeral."

"What if she finds out that I set her up?"

Fulton sighed. "They're going to find her eventually, Adam. It's best we control as much of it as possible."

"Okay." Adam nodded.

When his dad came home from work the following night, Adam asked him about it.

"Dad, is it illegal to run away?" Adam asked.

"Where do you plan on going, son?" Phillip asked gently. Ever since Adam had taken that hit in peewees, Phillip had lightened up and though he still wanted the best for his son he also wanted his son to be happy.

"Not me, in general."

"In general? If a child is reported missing or runaway the cops will pick them up and hold them until the parent or guardian comes to get them."

"What if this person has also missed school?"

"Then it depends on how much and whether or not the school has reported it."

"Let's say I have this friend who is 14. Her dad hasn't seen her in two months and she's missed a month of school but her dad knew where she was the first month."

"So she's only been missing for a month?"

"Technically, yes."

"If there are no other crimes involved the State of Minnesota can only charge her with truancy. It comes with a minimum 100 hours of community service and two weeks probation. However if she gets a strict judge or a hardened prosecutor they could push for a longer sentence."

"You mean jail time?"

"2 months in a juvenile correctional facility."

"Oh. What if she turns herself in?"

"It could help. Adam, this is all if truancy is the only charge against her. If she's broken any laws it could get worse."

"What do you mean?"

"Where's she been staying? Did she break in there? Is she trespassing? Has someone helped her skip school or hide from her parents?" Phillip asked.

"Sweetie, is this hypothetical or could one of your friends really be in trouble?" Mrs. Banks asked.

"Hypothetical; thanks Dad." Adam bolted up the stairs to his room.

"Do you think he knows where Lizzy is?" Mrs. Banks asked, looking at her husband.

"I think he knows how to get in touch with her but doesn't want to betray her trust," Phillip answered.

"I see."

Adam called Fulton who told him that Rob hadn't officially filed a missing person's report but he had a few of his friends on the force keeping a lookout for her.

This time when Adam called, Lizzy she picked up right away. He broke the news to her about Hans and she burst into tears. Though she and Adam had joined the team late in the season they had probably gotten to know Hans the best aside from Charlie. Adam managed to calm Lizzy down then told her about the funeral. Lizzy promised to be there. All day Wednesday and Thursday Adam fought with himself about what to do about Lizzy. His responsible side knew he had to tell someone but his more relaxed side, the side the Ducks had brought out, the side that had Lizzy's trust, didn't want to break that trust. Finally Thursday night he made the call.

By the time Lizzy made it to the graveyard Friday morning the service had already started. Lizzy slipped through the crowd up to Fulton's side. She slipped her hand into his and he glanced at her then kissed the top of her head. Dwayne slipped an arm around her waist and gave her a gentle squeeze.

As the preacher and some of the crowd said the Lord's Prayer, Bombay slipped up to the casket.

"Excuse me one second," Bombay said as the preacher opened the book in his hands at the end of the prayer. Bombay unfolded the jersey in his hands then laid it on the coffin. "Every time you touch the ice," he said, looking at the Ducks, "remember, it was Hans that taught us to fly."

Lizzy watched as Charlie glanced at his former coach then walked off. A few roses were laid on the casket and the crowd broke up. Bombay hugged Julie then Connie as Lizzy turned to Dwayne. Without releasing Fulton's hand Lizzy wrapped her free arm around Dwayne's shoulders and hugged him. "I'm sorry," Lizzy whispered.

"Me too," Dwayne said.

"We'll see you at the reception," Fulton said.

Dwayne nodded and let Lizzy go. Then he walked away. Fulton pulled her into a close hug and looked at her as he let go. He informed her of the reception at the skate shop and she agreed to go. Hand in hand they walked towards the Reeds' dark blue SUV until they were stopped by a man in a suit and two police officers. Lizzy's grip noticeably tightened on Fulton's hand.

"Can we help you officers?" Fulton asked.

"Lizzy Jacobs?" The man in the suit asked.

"Who's asking?" Lizzy asked.

"I'm Detective Brown, major cases MPD."

"Minneapolis Police? Let me see your badge and ID," Lizzy said. The detective looked at her almost shocked that she'd ask that but he pulled out the requested items. Lizzy looked over the ID carefully then at the badge. Everything seemed to check out so she swallowed but nodded. "I'm Lizzy Jacobs." She handed the badge and ID back to the detective. Her dad had always warned her and her brothers to request a badge and ID when talking to anyone from the police department or federal agents.

"We're going to need you to come down to the station," Brown answered.

Lizzy looked up at Fulton but he was looking over his shoulder. "Coach!" Fulton called, spotting Bombay talking to Adam and Casey. Bombay looked their direction and in a few quick strides he was by their sides.

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Bombay asked, looking at the police.

"I'm Detective Brown; we just need Lizzy to come with us," Brown repeated.

"Is she under arrest?" Bombay asked.

"Not at the moment no, but we would like to ask her a couple questions."

Bombay leaned towards Lizzy and whispered "Go with them but do not say a word until I get there." Lizzy nodded. Bombay got the station information from the cops and Lizzy went quietly.

* * *

_**Thanks for reading. **_


	24. Trouble

_**And now onto the next chapter. Thanks to the three of you who reviewed.**_

Chapter Twenty-four: Trouble

* * *

At the station they showed Lizzy into an interrogation room and she sat down.

"So Lizzy, how old are you?" the detective asked.

"14," Lizzy answered.

"And where have you been for the past month?"

"Lawyer." Lizzy leaned back in her chair, kicked her feet upon the table, and didn't say another word. The detective sighed but left the room. Soon Bombay was seated next to her and Lizzy was seated properly with her feet on the floor again. Once Bombay was sure they were alone and they weren't being listened to he looked at Lizzy.

"Where have you been?" Bombay asked.

"What?" Lizzy drug out the word, "No 'how have you been'? No 'are you okay'?" Lizzy asked, giving him questions he should have been asking her.

"Lizzy," Bombay said plainly. It was obvious that he thought there were more important questions he needed to ask.

"Fine; Matt's place."

"How long?"

"I never left," Lizzy said hesitantly.

"Did he say you could stay there?"

"Matt made me a deal on the Friday before Labor Day. He said that as long as I wasn't skipping class or missing practices and my grades stayed up I could crash there when school got to be too much. He left that day to go back to Detroit; a mini vacation and then training camp. The first game is the sixth."

"Did he know you were still there?"

"No. He thought, like the rest of my family, that I was going to Eden Hall. I only told Charlie that I was going back to Ohio. I guess he didn't tell his mom. Matt didn't know I was skipping classes."

"Are you okay?" Bombay asked finally. With the other stuff out of the way it was time to ask about her.

"I'm holding up. Hans was amazing." Lizzy took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

"Okay," Bombay nodded. He motioned to the one way mirror and the detective and another man walked in.

"Mr. Bombay, Ms. Jacobs, this is ADA Sackett, he will be handling this case," the detective explained.

Lizzy mostly tuned the Assistant District Attorney and Bombay out as they went back and forth on what they could charge her with. The ADA wanted to charge her with trespassing, breaking and entering, truancy, and running away. Bombay on the other hand kept insisting that the only charge the State could charge her with was truancy because it was Matt's place and running away wasn't illegal. They continued to go back and forth until Lizzy touched Bombay's arm. He stopped and looked at her.

"A) It's my brother's place," Lizzy said softly but firmly, "of which I have a key to so I didn't actually break in, B) he said I could stay there so I wasn't trespassing, and C) though running away isn't illegal in Minnesota, my dad never filed a missing person's report so you can't consider me a runaway."

"How do you know all that?" Sackett asked.

"My dad is a lawyer and so is one of my best friend's dad. My friend told me what would happen if something like this happened. All in all there is only one thing you can charge me with."

"Well ... Uh ... we'll have her arraigned on Monday for truancy," the ADA said.

"We'll see you there," Bombay said, "let's go Lizzy." Bombay and Lizzy stood.

"You misunderstood me, Bombay. Ms. Jacobs will be held in juvenile lockup until the arraignment. Detective," Sackett said.

"My client is a fourteen year old girl whose aunt is willing to take charge of her until this matter is taken care of."

"I think you'll find any judge would agree she is a flight risk."

"A flight risk? Where am I going to go?" Lizzy growled.

"Both your father and your brother live out of state," the ADA answered.

"And if I go to either one they'll put me on a plane back to Minnesota," Lizzy snapped.

"It's just the weekend Lizzy, I will get you out as soon as I can," Bombay said.

"Fine," Lizzy said. She allowed the detective to put handcuffs on her. "Coach, get the Ducks back together. With Port in Chicago and Charlie quitting and Adam on Varsity, things just aren't the same."

"I'll do what I can," Bombay said.

So Lizzy was booked and put in a cell and Bombay called Rob to fill him in.

Saturday morning after explaining the kind of guy Orion really was to Charlie, Bombay spent the rest of the day playing hockey with Charlie and the Ducks.

"You know," Bombay said as he and Charlie headed for where the Ducks were playing street hockey, "before they took Lizzy to lock up she told me something. She said "Coach, get the Ducks back together." You're the heart of this team, Charlie. You can hold them together even when things feel like they're falling apart."

"Maybe I am the heart of the team but you said it yourself, Lizzy's the soul. She's so much better at this than I am. She can read everyone and knew just what we needed. As heartless as a person can be no one can live without a soul."

"I know, and the team won't have to. By the end of next week this matter will be resolved. As much as that girl gets on my nerves at times, I don't want to see her in trouble any more than you do." Bombay smiled. Charlie nodded and they stopped outside the basketball courts. "There they are."

"Hey, that was below the belt," Goldberg said as Fulton scored.

"Same old Ducks. Nothing's changed, Charlie," Bombay said.

"Hey, it's Coach Bombay!" Dwayne said.

"Dang Conway, what took you so long?" Russ asked. "Come on, get in the game."

"Yeah!" The rest of the team agreed.

Charlie and Bombay shared a look but joined the game.

"Alright, who wants lunch?" Bombay asked as they took a break. The team cheered. "Pizza?" They agreed. "Three extra large pepperoni, two large supreme, and one without cheese. Charlie, you are definitely weird," Bombay said, grinning.

Charlie only shrugged.

"Adam, you want to give me a hand?"

Adam nodded and they headed for the pizza place a few blocks over.

"So, how do you like Varsity?" Bombay asked, expecting a one-worded answer. What he got felt like Adam was bearing his soul.

"It's all right. Definitely different. I always knew that things wouldn't be the same when I joined a new team; there's a learning curve I get it, but am I always supposed to feel like an outsider? Coach Wilson pushes me to do the best I can and I can tell my dad is proud of me but most of the guys on Varsity ..." Adam shook his head.

"I can only imagine how great it feels to be the only freshman on Varsity ever, but at what point does that really great feeling stop making up for how the rest of the team treats you? Are you happy there?"

"I think I could be but I don't know that I want to try that hard to be happy. Shouldn't being happy just be simple?"

"What do you really want to do, Adam?" Bombay asked, pulling the pizza place door open.

Adam looked at the man who had changed his entire life with one protest and had never backed down. "I think I would like to go back to playing hockey with my friends but could I really give up being the only freshman to play on a varsity team?" Though he had spoken it aloud, Adam wasn't sure the question was really for Bombay. Part of that question felt like he could only answer it himself.

"That's a decision only you can make," Bombay said. Adam didn't reply and they entered the pizza place. Soon they returned to the team with the six pizzas.

"Coach, where's Lizzy?" Goldberg asked once most of the pizza was gone.

"What's going to happen to her?" Fulton added. His parents had received a phone call the day Lizzy had been taken down to the station from Ben and he had told them what Bombay had found out but Fulton's parents refused to tell Fulton much more than Lizzy had been locked up and she was in deep trouble. All around him conversations stopped and everyone looked at Bombay, hoping their friend wasn't in serious trouble.

"Lizzy is currently being held in the Hennepin County Juvenile Detention Facility," Bombay sighed.

"What?" Adam asked in disbelief. That couldn't be true. Adam thought back over everything he knew about the case and couldn't figure out a reason why they'd be holding her.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"They are charging her with truancy and the District Attorney believes she is a flight risk. Any judge will most likely agree so she'll have to stay there for the weekend."

"When is she being arraigned?" Julie asked. Bombay and the rest of the team looked at her. "I watch cop shows." She shrugged.

"Monday, probably while y'all are in school. I'm going to ask that they release her to Charlie's mom since she is family."

"Can we see her?" Guy asked.

"Not until after arraignment."

"Coach, how can they charge her with truancy if she was never actually enrolled at Eden Hall?" Fulton asked. Fulton had never once heard her name called during roll call and since her dad hadn't called asking why she wasn't at her Ohio school, Fulton had realized that Mr. Jacobs thought Lizzy was at Eden Hall. With Mr. Jacobs thinking Lizzy was at Eden Hall but her name not being called in any of his classes and Charlie thinking that Lizzy was in Ohio, Fulton had realized that the girl hadn't been enrolled at either school.

"Let's not bring that up. It could make things more complicated for her dad and brother."

"Do you think they will let her stay with Mom?" Charlie asked.

"I'm going to do everything I can to make that happen," Bombay answered.

"What if it doesn't?" Charlie pushed. It was at times like this that Bombay could tell Lizzy and Charlie were related.

"Worst case, Lizzy has to stay in lock up until I get the DA to agree to a deal."

"So they're only charging her with truancy?" Adam asked. Bombay nodded. "That's good then. Dad said that usually comes down to community service, maybe probation."

"What happens when this hits the papers?" Connie asked. "They ran a full story when "Hotshot Shooter Gets Concussed". Is there any way to stop it?"

"That was a newsworthy event. She's a minor and it's a misdemeanor charge. They really shouldn't release the story but I have a few friends in the press. They'll kill the story if it comes up," Bombay said firmly but gently. It wasn't good to worry the team, especially not if it took longer than he planned to free her.

"Are you sure?" Guy asked.

"Guys, don't worry, I've got this," Bombay assured the team.

After lunch they went back to playing hockey then they had an actual game to get to.

Later that night Bombay received a phone call from Charlie as he prepared for Lizzy's arraignment. Charlie told Bombay what had happened before the game and Bombay agreed to help him out. That put three things on his plate, helping Lizzy, getting Portman back on the team, and keeping the Ducks at Eden Hall. The second wouldn't make any difference if the last didn't happen. He couldn't believe what the board was trying to do to the team but part of him had known all along that the board would never allow the Ducks to stay at Eden Hall if they didn't win every game.

As they walked out of the board meeting the following day Bombay looked at Charlie. "I've got that legal matter to handle tomorrow and then I've got some business in Chicago but I'll be back soon. You need anything you give me a call," Bombay said.

"Yeah," Charlie agreed.

"Yeah, I mean it."

"Okay. Can I come to the _legal thing_?" Charlie asked, seeing all the people around.

"It's during school, Charlie. What would your cousin say?" Bombay asked.

Lizzy's voice sounded in his head and he smirked. "She'd say "Don't worry about me Charlie, I'll be okay, you stay in school." Thanks again Coach," Charlie said. They shook hands and Bombay walked away.

As Charlie talked to Linda, a girl he liked, Bombay spotted the teen's mom and headed for her.

"Casey," Bombay said, "let me walk you to your car."

Casey nodded and they headed for the old sedan. "Rob can't be here on Monday. He's got a really important case."

"More important than his own kid?"

"Nothing is more important to him than his children but this case can't be delayed any. You know the kind of job he has. If it really was white collar crime he'd have someone cover it and be here on the next flight but these women ... and she's in good hands. He trusts you even if she isn't sure she should."

"Okay," Bombay said as they reached the blue car.

"Gordon, you are going to get her off, right?" Casey asked worriedly.

"This ADA is intent on punishing her for something. I will do everything I can to make sure she has the lightest sentence possible."

"If she needs some place to stay my door is always open for her."

"Always?"

"Of course. She's family, Gordon. You do anything for family."

"And your husband is okay with that?"

"Divorced three weeks." Though Casey expressed very little emotion in her voice with that sentence, Bombay could see it in her eyes that most of her was happy to get rid of the guy, even if part of her was sad Charlie had lost another man in his life.

"May I ask why?"

"I finally saw through him thanks to Lizzy. He wasn't the kind of guy I wanted around Charlie."

"Will you be there on Monday?"

"Like I said, anything for family."

"I see. I'll do my best for Lizzy, I promise." They said their goodbyes and Bombay headed home to work on his defense for Lizzy.

First thing Monday morning Bombay called the ADA but they couldn't agree on a deal so Monday at 1:30 in the afternoon, Lizzy was standing in front of the courtroom looking at Judge Barbra Astin.

"How does the defendant plead?" Judge Astin asked.

Bombay nudged Lizzy when she didn't answer. "Not guilty, your honor," Lizzy said.

"Bail?"

"The people request remand, your honor."

"On a 14-year-old charged with truancy?" The judge asked, looking down from her bench at the ADA.

"Your honor, this is an attempt by the DA's office to punish my client for a crime they cannot legally charge her with," Bombay protested.

"Mr. Sackett?" Astin asked.

"The people believe Ms. Jacobs is a flight risk. Her eldest brother plays pro-hockey for Detroit and her father is a well-known lawyer. Both of them have the means to shield the defendant from prosecution," Sackett said.

"Your honor," Bombay said, glancing at the ADA furiously, "my client has over a dozen good friends as well as her aunt and grandmother in Minnesota. Her aunt has made a personal guarantee that my client will be at trial. We request ROR."

"We'll split the difference. Bail is set at $10,000 and the defendant will surrender her passport," the judge said.

"I don't have a passport and call my Nonna; I'll be out before dinner," Lizzy hissed at Bombay.

"Anything else?" Astin asked. Both lawyers replied negative. "Then we will reconvene on Wednesday at 11:30. Next case." When the judge's gavel fell Lizzy was taken back into custody.

Later that afternoon Casey was there when Lizzy wars released and Lizzy was taken to the dining car where her aunt worked. Even though bail was set at $10,000 they only had to pay 10 percent of that to have Lizzy released. The rest would come over time.

"Constant supervision. You can leave when Charlie gets here," Casey said. It had been a condition of her release; Lizzy had to be supervised so she didn't run. Not that she would run but Bombay didn't want to take that chance.

Lizzy sighed but reached behind the counter, grabbed a pencil and an extra placemat then sat at the end bar stood and drew until Charlie arrived at dinner time.

* * *

_**Again big props to everyone who read and reviewed. Like a few more reviews next time but thanks anyway. As for what you said grunekatze, Portman won't show up again until like three chapters from now so be on the look out for him and his involvement.**_


	25. Mothers

_**Thank you for your kind words of encouragement. **_

Chapter Twenty-Five: Mothers

* * *

"Have a seat; I'll be done shortly," Casey said as Charlie entered the diner Monday, October second after practice. She motioned to the end of the counter away from the door and Charlie sighed. His mom only sent him down there when she wanted him out of the way and to keep his mouth shut. That probably meant the hearing hadn't gone well and she didn't want to talk about it until they got home.

Charlie dropped his backpack with a loud thud and plopped down on the barstool. He glanced to his left and saw a brunette girl drawing on the back of a placemat. He looked closer and saw it was a picture of a little boy no older than three or four sitting on a tricycle. Then Charlie thought that striking up a conversation with this girl could keep his mind off his conversation–or lack thereof–with his mother and the disappointment that his coach may have failed at something. "Hi, I'm Charlie," he said.

The artist gave no indication that she cared or even that she had heard him. She just continued to draw her picture.

"My cousin's an artist too. She usually draws ducks, cartoon ones, but I've seen her draw people too."

Again no response.

"So you come here often?" Charlie asked, trying a different tack.

This time the girl's pencil stopped for a full 30 seconds before she went back to coloring in the tires on the bike.

Charlie sighed, defeated, and finally turned to fully face the girl. "What do I have to get you to talk to me?"

The girl looked at her picture and seeing that it was finished she titled it "Boy on Trike" then signed her name in the bottom right corner. After that she slid the drawing in front of Charlie.

Charlie looked at the drawing, marveling at how real the picture looked then looked at the signature when the girl pointed to it. The only letters Charlie could make out were the E-l from the first name and the J from the last name. Then he recognized the signature. He carefully set the drawing down, turned back to the girl, and wrapped her in a hug.

"Why didn't Mom say anything?" Charlie asked.

"Because she's busy?" Lizzy suggested, pulling away from the hug.

"Right," Charlie said. He and Lizzy turned to watch his mom float around the diner quickly, stopping to talk to customers here, picking up checks there, and delivering plates of food. She had been doing this job so long it was almost as if she had it down to an art form. Charlie hated seeing his mom work so much but knew it was only because she loved him so much and wanted him to have the best she could give him. "She is really good at that," Charlie said.

"You ever tell her thank you?" Lizzy asked.

"Not often enough."

"Maybe you should."

"I know," Charlie sighed as he turned to look back at his cousin. "So how did Bombay get you out?"

"One grand and a promise I wouldn't leave the state," Lizzy said softly.

"A grand? $1,000? Where did you get that kind of money?" Charlie snapped. Several patrons and Casey turned to look at them and Lizzy looked down.

Once they turned away Lizzy spoke softly. "Nonna," she said.

"Nonna? As in your maternal grandmother?"

"My mom was American, born in the state of Georgia, my father is Italian."

"Can we please save this conversation until we get home?" Casey asked softly but firmly.

Both kids jumped, having not heard her approach. "Yes, ma'am," they answered.

"So, Boy on Trike," Charlie prompted looking at the drawing. Casey walked away and Lizzy stuck with the subject change.

"Seth was four years old when my dad took that picture. I drew it last year for my school's art show. Won second place with it."

"So it's a drawing of a photo?"

"Yeah. The photo is in color but I only had the pencil so black and white was the only option here."

"Seth?"

"Yup."

"Have you done any others?"

"One called practically twins of two similar looking babies lying on a blanket."

"Who is it of?"

"No idea." Lizzy found out later that the photo had been of her and Charlie, take a few days after they had come home from the hospital. She noticed he was staring down at her drawing again.

He looked up shyly and nervously asked, "When are you coming to school?"

"Don't know." Lizzy shook her head really not knowing the answer to that. "Bombay says he wants the proceeding done before I go back. Hopefully in a week but it may not be in Minnesota."

Charlie's heart suddenly broke. His cousin couldn't leave. Even with all the Ducks he needed her there. He had become too used to having her around. "What if you have to do community service?"

"I don't know, Charlie. All I know is I go back on Wednesday," Lizzy said. She wasn't looking forward to her next court date. Especially with no deal in place. No deal meant telling the judge her story and though it might help her she didn't know that she wanted to actually put out the reason she didn't go back to school or go home to Ohio.

Charlie nodded.

Finally Casey's shift ended and she took Lizzy and Charlie back to the apartment. As Casey changed her clothes Lizzy and Charlie threw a dinner together.

"So tell me, one grand, where'd you get it from?" Charlie asked.

"My ... our Nonna," Lizzy sad.

"Our?" Charlie asked.

"Yes Charlie, our. You see Aunt Casey and her mom don't get along. They haven't since we were tots. Nonna likes to spoil her grandkids, Aunt Casey believes it's better to not be handed everything."

"Why didn't she ever try to ...?"

"Reach out? She did."

"I didn't want her spoiling you too. Ever since I was a little kid I watched my parents push Rob away." Casey swallowed and entered the kitchen. "Dad played baseball until I was six. The last two years were pro. They expected Rob to know that his dad was busy and accept that. After that Dad became a sports trainer for a major league team. He was still gone about but their attitude changed. They were real gentle about it and wanted us to know they loved us very much. As we grew older they tried to dote on both of us but Rob was too jaded. He was angry teenager who resented his dad working so much when he was a kid and trying to buy him off as a teen. Rob is seven years older than me. He had to put up with a lot more than I ever did."

"I can understand that making you mad at them but this whole spoiling thing," Charlie said.

"My mom and to a lesser extent my dad thought the best way to show their love and affection was to spoil their kids and grandkids. I saw what that did to Matt and to an extent what it's currently happening with Lizzy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzy spat.

"Lizzy honey, I love you. I always have, I always will, and I will always be here and go through whatever you're going through with you but one day it's going to hit you hard that money can't fix everything and sometimes it makes things worse."

"Do you really believe that's what I think?"

"Gordon said your first thought was to call _her_ and have her pay."

"Of course I did. That wasn't about making this go away. Calling her was about getting out of that jail cell so I could make sure Charlie had his priorities straight. So I could convince him to make sure that the Ducks were focused on the game against Varsity and not worried about what I was going through. I know how to work the system to get what I want but most of the time it's to benefit the Ducks. To make sure the Ducks do what they need to do. I cannot believe you think I am a spoiled brat. I've never once thrown money at anything to make it go away. If I could leave and had somewhere to go I'd go, but since I don't I'm going to bed." Lizzy stormed out of the kitchen and slammed the bedroom door.

"Mom, please," Charlie sighed.

"What do you want me to say, Charlie?"

"I don't know. Sometimes I get the feeling that Lizzy feels like she's playing human chess on a minefield. Almost like she feels like taking care of the Ducks falls solely on her shoulders. I think maybe there are more problems going on with her than anyone realizes."

"I never meant for her to feel like she couldn't come to me or like I didn't love and support her."

"I know Mom, and I know she knows too. She just feels alone right now and something's bothering her. I'll get to the bottom of it, I promise," Charlie said. Casey nodded. As Charlie went to bed that night he found Lizzy lying on a pile of blankets on the floor next to his bed. "You know I would have taken the floor so you could have had the bed," Charlie said as he leaned against the doorway.

"You know that's not how this works; your house, you get the bed," Lizzy answered.

"You don't always have to do everything on your own."

"I know that; that's why I had a long talk with Nat. She told me that your father left your mom for money and it hurt Aunt Casey. Her mom offered to help her out but Aunt Casey didn't want any handouts or to be dependent on anyone."

"I thought Mom and I left him?"

"Technically yes but that's not the whole story. When your parents met, Aunt Casey was a waitress at the Minnesota Club downtown. She made pretty good tips from those country clubbers. Your father was a college student at the University of Minnesota. He worked afternoons as a bus boy at the club and weekends as a bagger at a local grocery store. He came from a blue collar family. They fell in love pretty quick but one thing that always stood between them was money. Not long after they moved in together your father found out your mom was from a well-off family. Things were never quite the same between them. He didn't understand why she didn't use her trust fund to fulfill her dreams and she didn't get why he couldn't understand that she wanted to make her own way in this world."

"Why'd they get married?" Charlie asked sitting down on his bed.

"They loved each other and for them that was more important than anything else. It seemed to work for a couple years. Then you were born and Aunt Casey couldn't work and that really put a strain on the marriage. He wanted her to use her trust fund to supplement her income but she said they'd be fine if they just cut back a little. It became too much when you were about three or four. Aunt Casey filed for divorce and sole custody. The divorce was no problem but your father never hurt you and he had a job and your mom didn't. My dad got involved and the deal came down to Aunt Casey got full custody and your father got a hundred grand. He just had to walk away and never contest the custody arrangement as well as give up his rights to you. Aunt Casey got angry that my dad threw money at it and made the problem disappear. I don't think she's ever gotten over it."

"The fact that my father could be paid off?"

"The fact that someone used money to get rid of her problem."

"Then why does she think money can't fix everything? She got the better end of the deal–me," Charlie said.

"Because it can't. There are going to be problems that money cannot fix and problems that it shouldn't fix."

"You know that though."

"I do. Just like I know your mom only meant half of what she said. Even just talking about her mother gets her worked up and she's bound to lash out."

"So you don't blame her?"

"No, not a bit. She wants me to have a good head on my shoulders like you do."

"You do. You never hate anyone without reason, not even Portman; you know, for the most part, that you're not always going to get your way; and you really do care about us."

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed. It was true. Even with everything Portman had done to get under her skin and drive her crazy, she had never actually hated him.

"I think your one downfall is you don't express how you're feeling with words. You let things bottle up until you can't take it then you get angry or you suffer. I don't like seeing you suffer."

"And I don't like seeing you have to deal with my problems. Let's just go to sleep, Charlie."

The boy agreed and they went to bed.

When Lizzy woke up Tuesday morning it took her a few moments to realize she wasn't in a 6' by 8' cell but rather an 8 1/2 by 10 1/2 bedroom. Then she realized it was her cousin's bedroom. She got up and stretched then padded barefoot to the kitchen. First she made coffee for her aunt and then she pulled out the pancake mix and whipped up a batch. Nearly as soon as they were done her aunt entered the kitchen and the shower turned on. Lizzy swallowed as Casey poured herself a cup of coffee then sat down at the table. Lizzy grabbed three plates, the plate of pancakes, and the maple and chocolate syrup and followed her aunt into the dining room. Lizzy put everything down on the table then fixed herself a plate of pancakes.

"Do you always put chocolate syrup on pancakes?" Casey asked.

"I don't like plain pancakes and maple syrup isn't sweet enough," Lizzy shrugged.

Casey nodded and went back to her coffee. Soon Casey looked up at her niece. "About what I said last night–I don't think you are spoiled and I know that you don't expect money to fix everything."

"Aunt Casey, it's okay. I know where you're coming from and I don't blame you for what you said."

"What I said last night—"

"Aunt Casey, really. It's okay. I'm not going to hold how you feel about your mother against you."

"Hold what against her?" Charlie asked, sitting down at the table.

"Nothing sweetheart," Casey answered.

"You know what you're going to say when you see the Ducks today, right?" Lizzy asked.

"Lizzy, we're not Ducks anymore," Charlie said.

"You can take the duck off the jersey but you can't take the Duck out of the player."

Charlie and his mom both laughed.

"Make sure you tell them I'm ok," Lizzy insisted. "That this week is about the showdown and not about my problems." Charlie nodded.

"Charlie, make sure the dishes are in the dishwasher before you leave and run it and as long as you leave within 20 minutes you should catch the bus on time. Come on Lizzy, I'll run you up to Stillwater before I go to work so you can get your clothes," Casey said. Casey and Lizzy left as Charlie finished the pancakes then cleared the table. As Casey turned into the driveway and stopped she looked up at Lizzy. "Be at the diner no later than 1:30. That's four hours from now. I mean it Lizzy."

"I'll be there," Lizzy promised. She went inside the house and straight up to her room to get most of her stuff together.

* * *

**_So anyone wonder what's going to happen at the courthouse on Wednesday? Or how Portman is going to turn up again? Stay tuned to find out. I would still like more reviews but I'll be content with any. Thanks for reading._**


	26. Ducks and Deals

_**Thanks again to my two faithful reviewers. You guys rock.**_

Chapter 26: Ducks and Deals

* * *

Lizzy spent the rest of Tuesday morning packing the stuff she had taken to California and some extra stuff that she left behind when she moved to Texas. By 11:30 on the dot she had returned to the diner with a backpack full of clothes and things. She had left the majority of her luggage at the house, not wanting to take it on the bus with her. She would go back for it after the trial was over and she knew exactly where she'd be for the next two months.

Casey sat down across from Lizzy in the booth on her half hour lunch and tried to smile.

"What's wrong?" Lizzy asked.

"Gordon stopped by this morning. He said Mr. Sackett called him and offered a deal. It's completely up to you but Gordon and I think you should take it."

"What does my dad think?"

"We want you to be on board before we tell your dad. It'll be easier that way."

"Easier for him to accept or easier for you to convince him?"

"Both."

"What's the deal?"

"You plead guilty to truancy and you'll serve 200 hours of community service and 3 months probation plus have an A average and you'll be attending Eden Hall Academy."

"What does he mean probation?"

"Every morning before school and every afternoon after school you will check in with your court appointed supervisor and every weekend you will spend with me. Plus you will stay out of trouble."

"Let me think about this." Lizzy thought carefully weighing both sides. "Wait, if I'm going to Eden Hall doesn't that mean I have to play hockey? I only got in on a full athletic scholarship."

"Since that would be considered a reward you won't be allowed on the hockey team until your probation is up."

"No," Lizzy shook her head.

"No what?" Casey asked.

"I don't want his deal. Have Bombay tell Sackett the deal is 75 hours of community service, 6 weeks probation, an A plus average by the end of the year, and I can serve my sentence in Ohio. This way I can get my community service done three hours a day for 25 days and only have to serve two weeks probation after I finish."

"Lizzy, the DA's offer is a really good deal and takes away the risk of chancing the judge throwing the book at you."

"Do you know how long it would take me to complete 200 hours of community service? 3 hours a day, 7 days a week, 67 days. That's just over two months and then an additional month of probation on top of that? No thank you. Tell Bombay about the deal I offered."

"Okay."

Meanwhile across town at Eden Hall, Charlie had passed around the message that he had news on Lizzy he would tell them at lunch. By the time lunch rolled around half the Ducks were worried and the other half were excited. Fulton and Adam weren't sure what they were, only that they had to know what was going on.

"Will you tell us now?" Julie asked.

Charlie looked around the Ducks table, counting the faces looking at him. "Wait, where's Connie?" Charlie asked, not seeing the brunette girl.

"Sorry, sorry, bathroom," Connie said, rushing up.

"Everything okay?" Guy asked.

"Yeah, fine," Connie said.

"Guys," Adam said as Connie sat down next to Guy.

"What's this news?" Russ asked.

"I've spoken to Lizzy," Charlie said.

"Only spoken to or actually seen?" Fulton asked.

"Both," Charlie said, "she was released yesterday afternoon and is staying with me and Mom."

"Are they going to trial?" Adam asked.

Most of the Ducks had seen Lizzy leave with the cops on Friday at the funeral and then Bombay told them a little of what was going on when they had seen him on Saturday but they were still worried.

"Let the guy talk," Ken said.

"Thanks. I don't know Adam, Bombay mentioned trying to deal but this other guy doesn't seem willing to go easy on her. Anyway Lizzy wanted me to tell you guys something," Charlie said. He took a deep breath, hoping that what he was about to say wouldn't cause chaos.

"She's fine and we should be worried about the game and not her," Fulton said before Charlie could say anything.

"How'd you know?" Charlie asked, looking stunned.

"Because that is so Lizzy. The C may be on your jersey, Charlie, but Lizzy's always pulled the strings."

"Right, you could always read her. Guys, and girls, we all know Lizzy and there is no doubt in my mind that she would deeply appreciate your concern but she also wants us to focus on the game. Remember her concussion? How she kept saying she was fine? We just have to concentrate. There's nothing we can do for her right now so let's focus on the game but I will tell her you guys are thinking of her."

"Can we see her?" Adam asked.

"You know she wouldn't want that," Charlie said.

"Come on Charlie, we're her best friends; maybe it'll help for her to see us," Fulton added.

"You know that's going to make her feel like a caged animal at the zoo."

"What if it was just Fulton and Adam? We believe you that she's okay but perhaps having them confirm it would ease our minds completely," Julie suggested.

"Okay fine. Lizzy's not going to like this but we can drop by Mickey's after practice and you two can see her. Don't say I didn't warn you."

"Did you talk to Portman?" Kenny asked.

"Has anyone told him Lizzy's not here?" Russ asked.

"I couldn't. I'm sure that he knows probably about as much as we did. That she bailed but I doubt he knows any more than that. I couldn't mention her when we email and when we talk it's awkward silence when he brings her up," Fulton said. "Adam, did Lizzy ever tell you she wasn't coming?"

"No, I heard it from Charlie that first day. You know I doubt that she told him. Every time we talked she never brought it up. In fact I was the one that always mentioned school and hockey. If Lizzy did the same with Portman, there's a chance he doesn't know she's not here."

"How are we going to tell him?" Kenny asked. No one had an answer for him.

After practice that night they dropped by Mickey's and found Lizzy drawing but she wasn't alone. Bombay was sitting across from her.

"I just don't get it, Lizzy," Bombay was saying. "This is a really great deal. The DA is being very generous with you. Why won't you take it?"

"Very generous?" Lizzy asked, putting down her pencil. "Do you remember your sentence when you were charged with DUI and reckless endangerment?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"That was a misdemeanor; this is a petty misdemeanor, even less of a crime. Your DUI on top of 12 moving violations within 12 months, you should have had some jail time. Instead the judge slapped you with 500 hours community service, probation, and a suspended license. Tell me how the DA thinks this is generous? You don't want me testifying in front of that judge. I can be exceedingly sweet and I will get the charges dropped."

"Okay, let me make a phone call." Bombay stepped outside and Adam, Fulton, and Charlie sat down. Charlie next to her and Fulton and Adam across from them.

"How'd you know that about Bombay?" Adam asked.

"Same way you did—my dad looked into him. Didn't want me playing for a convicted felon or something. It was actually 12 moving violations in three years but the result still would have been the same. Bombay's sentence was a slap on the wrist. All he has to do is try harder and he'll get me a better deal. What are you guys doing here? I thought Charlie was told to tell you I'm fine and not to worry about me."

Charlie smirked and Adam and Fulton looked away.

"Guys, really, I'm okay. Focus on the game not on me."

"Charlie said you'd say that," Fulton said.

"Come on guys, you know I got this."

"Why do you do this, Lizzy? We ask you one simple question and you push us away," Adam said gently.

"Because you shouldn't be worrying about my problems. I love you all, you know that, but the only thing you should be worrying about is the game, school, and girls. Not about me."

"You know someone once told me that it was okay to accept help even if you don't think you need it. You know I always thought it was me and you against the world." Adam looked at her carefully. "That no matter what happened with the Ducks you knew I was always there for you. Turns out it's only me and you when I'm in trouble. That it's okay for you to help me but not for me to help you. Be that way." Adam stood and left and Lizzy sighed.

"I'll go make sure he's okay," Charlie said.

Once Charlie left, Lizzy stared down at her hands as they rested on the table.

"Though Adam has a point, we are your best friends and we want to help you; I know how you like to handle things on your own." Fulton took Lizzy's hand and stroked the back of it with his thumb. "Just don't forget we are here and you don't have to go through all this alone. I love you and I would do anything for you just ... please. You have my number, give me a call when you're ready. And if you're never ready to talk to me, you can always talk to my mom and if she's not good enough Port will always listen to you. No judgements."

Lizzy nodded. Fulton squeezed her hand then he too left. Once he did Bombay sat back down.

"Sackett rejected your offer. I'm sorry, Lizzy," he said.

"So what now?"

"Now I do my best to get the judge on our side."

"Will I have to testify?"

"It might help but I will only know for certain if you tell me why."

"Why what?" Charlie asked, sitting down next to Lizzy.

"Let's not do this in public," Lizzy said.

"Okay," Bombay agreed.

"Why don't you come over for dinner? We can talk after that," Charlie said.

"As long as it's okay with your mom."

"What's okay with me?" Casey asked.

"Can he come over for dinner?" Charlie asked.

"Come on Aunt Casey, we'll get Chinese takeout then we can talk about the next step," Lizzy said.

"I can't remember the last time you sided with Gordon off the ice, Lizzy. For that reason alone, sure, if you don't have anything else," Casey answered, looking from Lizzy to Bombay.

"Okay, but it's my treat," Bombay said, "I insist." After dinner, which mainly consisted of Charlie talking about his day, they sat down in the living room. "Okay Lizzy, tell me why you chose to skip school for nearly a month," Bombay said.

"Do I have to?" Lizzy asked.

"If you have a good reason, the judge may take that into consideration," Bombay explained.

"Can we not do this in front of Charlie?" Lizzy asked.

"That's your decision Lizzy, I'm here to help you," Bombay said. Lizzy looked down at her hands and Bombay nodded. "Charlie," he said gently.

"Fine," Charlie spat, "you know I wouldn't say anything but I'll go." Charlie stood and left the room.

Once Charlie's bedroom door slammed, Lizzy looked up. "Are you going to tell my father?"

"Legally I can't keep it from him because you are a minor."

"What? I can't do this if you're going to tell him."

"Casey, can you give us a minute?" Bombay asked.

"Okay," Casey agreed. She went to check on Charlie as Bombay explained what he meant.

"If I was any other lawyer and your dad wanted to know, I would have no legal standing to keep it from him. Your father controls your legal rights until you turn 18. However I'm not just any other attorney. Even though I still can't legally keep it from him, I've been your hockey coach for long enough to know why you wouldn't want to tell him so I will do my best to make him see he doesn't need to know why you didn't go to Eden Hall."

"Thank you," Lizzy breathed.

Casey came back moments later and reclaimed her seat on the couch.

Then Lizzy explained her reasons to Casey and Bombay the same way she had to Hans and Jan.

"Being scared doesn't excuse you from a month of school," Casey said.

"I wasn't scared, I was terrified. Still am. It's like standing on the high dive and getting ready to jump in to a pool of water. Like going 95 down a dead end road waiting to smack into the cement barrier at the end. Like freefalling without a parachute. Hasn't there ever been something you've been so scared of doing that you'd do anything to avoid it?" Lizzy asked.

"I was scared to raise my son alone but I did it anyway," Casey said.

"Casey," Gordon said. If he didn't get to the bottom of this, he feared he wouldn't be able to help Lizzy. "If staying in Minnesota and going to Eden Hall scared you so much, why didn't you just go to school in Ohio where you wouldn't have to face hockey or getting back on the ice?"

"To face my dad and validate his concerns about his daughter playing hockey? He's always said "she's just a girl" or "hockey is too rough." Facing him was not an option. Skipping school was the least of three evils."

"Lizzy, you know you could have said something," Bombay said.

"You know my brother raised me. With all boys you get tough and you don't talk about feelings. I've never had that one person I could tell anything to and they wouldn't judge me or feel uncomfortable. Fulton tries but I can tell how uncomfortable he is when I start talking about feelings. You know, you never pushed to make sure I was okay after that hit either. I just told you I was fine and you let it go." Lizzy looked at Bombay accusingly.

"That was my mistake. I should have pulled you away and made sure instead of taking your word for it," Bombay told her.

"You could always come to me," Casey said.

"It's one thing to say that but feeling it is completely different. Yes, I know you've always been there to give me unconditional love, Aunt Casey, but when I was little you were a half hour drive away and I never felt like I could tell you things and you wouldn't judge me. I never got that feeling from anyone. Even if they meant it I never felt it and that's no one's fault but my own. Since I've never felt like I had that person to talk to that wouldn't judge me I've always just kept things bottled up. I mean being that person for Fulton and Adam and Charlie was so much easier than putting myself out there and hoping I'm right."

"Lizzy, I will do what I can to help you through this as much as I can but I also believe that you should talk to the Ducks. I think they might surprise you with how much they understand." Bombay smiled gently.

"Back to the point, do you think any of this will help?" Lizzy asked.

"It might," Bombay said.

First thing Wednesday morning the doorbell rang awakening both Lizzy and Charlie. Since Charlie was so mad at her, Lizzy had fallen asleep on the couch. When the doorbell rang Lizzy had fallen off the couch and down the hall Charlie had fallen out of bed. Casey had answered the door then glanced over her shoulder to make sure Lizzy was okay. Once she was sure, she looked back at the person at the door.

"Gordon, you're 4 and a half hours early. Is everything okay?" Casey asked, letting him in as Lizzy got back up on the couch.

"Yes, everything is fine. I'm sorry if I woke anyone but I was a bit worried and thought I'd take you all out to breakfast," Bombay answered.

"I don't know. After dinner last night ..."

"It'll be fine Mom," Charlie said.

Casey looked at her son who stood at the end of the hallway that lead to the bedrooms then looked at her niece who shrugged. "Alright, you two get dressed."

Lizzy let Charlie change first in his bedroom then she did. At breakfast the older waitress asked the question that Lizzy and Charlie had always been asked when Casey took them anywhere. "How old are your twins?" she asked.

"They're not actually twins," Casey said.

"He's my cousin; we're three days apart, though we are both 14. His mom, my aunt," Lizzy said. It was her standard answer to the question.

"My mistake; you two just look so much alike," the waitress said.

"Thank you, and before you ask he's my lawyer and our hockey coach," Lizzy said, saving the older woman some embarrassment.

"I see." The waitress took their order then walked away.

"That always happen?" Bombay asked.

"Yep," Charlie and Lizzy answered in unison. They glanced at each other then stared down at the table.

* * *

_**I'm not even going to ask for more reviews anymore. I'm just going to take what I get an be happy about this. Evidently of the 20 or so people who read this only two ever want to express their opinions. If there's anyone else I'd gratefully accept anything you want to say. Either way, thanks. Stay tuned because next time Portman returns.**_


	27. Chicago

_**Alright, the chapter you've all, well two that I know of, have been waiting for. I'd know if more of you wanted to see this if you'd review but away. Thanks for reading. Also everything I know about the legal system comes from watching shows like **_**Law and Order**_** and other cop shows so if I've gotten something wrong please let me know.**_

Chapter 27: Chicago

* * *

As Charlie and Bombay walked out to the car after breakfast and Lizzy and Casey slowly followed, the waitress stopped Casey.

"I know this isn't my place but are you and that lawyer together? He is gorgeous and he was looking at you like you were the last glass of water and he's a dying man in the desert," the waitress said.

"Things are complicated," Casey answered.

"Honey, if you want that man, go for it. Men like that don't come around often."

"Thank you." Casey tried not to roll her eyes as she and Lizzy left.

"You know she's right, Aunt Casey."

Casey stared at her niece for a moment. There was no way the girl had just encouraged her to go out with Bombay. Instead of questioning the girl on it, she just shook her head. "Not now, Lizzy," Casey said.

Lizzy smirked but let the subject drop. True she wasn't completely sure about Bombay but she knew that her aunt liked the man as more than a friend and if her aunt wanted the hockey coach she should definitely go for it.

After dropping Charlie off at Eden Hall Bombay got a phone call. When he hung up he looked at Casey and Lizzy. "That was the ADA. He wants to meet."

"Where?" Lizzy asked.

"His office."

"You don't think he wants to add more charges, do you?" Lizzy scratched her forehead with the side of her finger. Bombay saw it and knew she was nervous.

"Lizzy, I'm not gonna let him I promise. You only did one thing wrong and I won't let them try to put something else on you."

"Then what could he want?" Lizzy asked.

"Maybe he wants to deal," Casey said. "Either way we won't find out until we get there."

"You wanted to see us? I do hope you're not going to insult my client with another outlandish deal. If I have her testify in front of Judge Astin the sentence will be minimal," Bombay said as they sat down in the prosecutor's office.

"No outlandish deals; this one is rather fair," Sackett answered.

"We'll see about that. Let's have it," Bombay demanded.

"150 hours community service, 2 1/2 months' probation served at Eden Hall, and a B plus average by the end of the semester."

"No thank you," Lizzy said.

"I wasn't finished. You take the deal and I won't charge your father with emotional and educational neglect and your brother as an accomplice," Sackett said.

"To be charged with educational neglect my client's father would have had to fail to enroll her in school," Bombay said.

"I have spoken with a representative of the school in Ohio, Eden Hall Academy, and the public schools in Minneapolis and Stillwater. She wasn't enrolled at any of them."

"You do know to win that case you would have to prove that Mr. Jacobs knew his daughter was not enrolled at Eden Hall. The only way he would know that would be if he called the school, as the only thing the family had to do to enroll the child at Eden Hall was sign the scholarship. The school was supposed to take care of everything else," Bombay said. "As for Matt, both my client and I have told you that Matt didn't know she was not in school and he had a standing agreement with my client's godparents for that weekend. They live at the other end of the block and she is old enough to look after herself for a few days. Go ahead, try to charge Rob and Matt Jacobs; I will take you on and I will win. Here's our deal." Bombay offered a deal in line with Lizzy's first offer but the ADA wouldn't budge that far. They went back and forth until finally the clock got too close to 11:30 for Lizzy's liking.

"Let's compromise here," Lizzy said, "100 hours of community service, 2 months' probation at Eden Hall, and a B minus average by the end of the year plus you drop all charges against my dad and Matt." Lizzy now knew there was no way she'd get to serve her probation in Ohio and since they weren't forcing her back onto the hockey team she didn't mind being at Eden Hall.

"B average by the end of the semester. Is that a deal?" Sackett asked, offering his hand.

Lizzy looked at Bombay, who shrugged. "It's up to you."

"Deal," Lizzy said, shaking Sackett's hand.

"Great; we'll get this typed up and presented to Judge Astin," Sackett said.

At 11:30 Lizzy was once again back in front of Judge Astin.

"I see the people have accepted a plea deal?" The judge asked.

"We have, your honor," Sackett said, handing the paperwork to the bailiff. He in turn handed it to the judge.

"And the defendant has agreed to the sentence?" Astin asked.

"Yes, ma'am," Lizzy said.

"Very well." The judge went silent and Lizzy stared at her hands. Several long minutes later the judge looked back up from the deal. "I need time to consider this deal further. We will reconvene Friday at 3. Bail is continued." Her gavel fell and Lizzy turned to look at Bombay.

"Can she do that?" Lizzy asked.

"Unfortunately, yes," Bombay said

"So what now?" Lizzy asked as they walked out of the courtroom. Since Lizzy's bail had been continued, she would go back to her aunt's. Once again Casey hadn't been the only family there for Lizzy. Both her grandmother and Jim Reed, since it was the middle of the day and Nat was at work, had been there as well.

"Now we wait," Bombay said. "Everything is in the judge's hands. I have business in Chicago but I should be back Friday morning. Listen, Judge Astin is fair and this isn't the first time I've been in her courtroom. Usually if the judge wants to think about the deal it means something isn't sitting right. If she does try to throw the book at you, I can appeal it. I'm not going to let you down, Lizzy." _Not again_. He added to himself.

"Thanks," Lizzy said. "Coach, make sure Portman knows the team does need him and they don't judge him for not coming."

"Of course Lizzy; how'd you know it was Portman?" Bombay asked, certain he didn't mention the enforcer's name.

"You, just like Tibbles, said Chicago. You only know one person in Chicago. Had you said Illinois, I wouldn't have immediately jumped to Portman."

"Oh," Bombay said. He dropped Lizzy and Casey off at Casey's apartment then headed for his apartment.

That afternoon Bombay flew to Chicago to convince Portman to join the Ducks at Eden Hall.

Once Bombay landed in Chicago, he rented a car and drove to the Portman residence. He parked in the driveway and had to double check the address. When he was sure he was at the right house, Bombay shook his head as he remembered looks were deceiving. He had been just as surprised the one time he had dropped Lizzy off and found out that, unlike her cousin's small two bedroom apartment, Lizzy lived in a huge two story house.

What surprised him even more about the massive Portman home was that when he rang the bell, Dean Portman himself answered the door and looked just as surprised to see Bombay.

"Can we talk?" Bombay asked.

"How'd you know where to find me?" Portman asked.

"Emergency contact list; it has your home address."

"Coach—" Portman started, but his mom cut him off.

"Dean, let the man in," Nora said.

Portman sighed but stepped back and let his former coach in.

"I'm Nora," Portman's mom said, "please have a seat. You must be Gordon Bombay."

"I am; thank you." Bombay and the two Portmans had a seat in the impressive sitting room. "Port, Dean, why did you turn the scholarship down?"

"Scholarship?" Nora asked. "Dean, what is he talking about?"

"You didn't tell your parents?" Bombay asked.

Portman shrugged, not finding it important. Under no circumstances was he going to go to Eden Hall.

"Dean, what the heck is going on?" Nora demanded.

"Mrs. Portman," Bombay started but stopped when he saw her looking around the room.

"It's Nora," she insisted, "Mrs. Portman is my mother-in-law. I always look for her when I hear that."

"Nora, at the end of the Junior Goodwill Games the team was offered the chance to skip the eighth grade. Because of that they were also offered scholarships to several prestigious schools around the country. The one the team chose was Eden Hall Academy in Minnesota. What I'd like to know is why Dean did not join them," Bombay explained.

"Dean, does this have anything to do with the deal your father made you?" Nora asked, looking at her son.

Portman avoided his mother's gaze. "My dad told me that if I skipped up to 9th grade he and Mom would spend more time at home with me. They work a lot. If I had gone to school in Minnesota, it would have made the deal pointless," Portman explained.

"Dean Oscar Portman, I raised you better than that. This is your chance at a really great future. I'm exceedingly disappointed in you."

Portman looked up at his mom and swallowed. "Mom, I'm—" Portman started.

"Is that why you went to visit Fulton in August?" His mom cut him off.

"They had a welcoming press conference. I wasn't sure which school I wanted to go to."

"Your father made you that deal in July. What changed your mind those last two weeks of August?"

Portman looked up at his former coach and narrowed his eyes.

"Nora," Bombay said, "could you give us a few moments?"

Nora looked from the coach to her son then nodded and left the room. She didn't go far though. She may have met and background checked that man Don Tibbles and then ran a background check on Gordon Bombay but her 14 year old son wasn't going to be left alone with him.

Bombay's mind instantly flashed back to the last time he had spoken to a player alone in their living room. The time he had to apologize to Charlie for trying to make him cheat. Like he did back then, he knew he had to apologize to Portman if he was ever going to get to the heart of the problem. "Portman, I apologize for the way I left the team. I never thought of it as dumping you in that school or bailing on you. I do suppose that I should have introduced you all to Ted Orion but part of me thought that a clean break was better and you had each other. That was my mistake. However you have also only known me for four months. Is this really entirely my fault?"

"Most of it but part of the blame does fall on my parents. Can I be honest with you?"

"I would prefer it."

"Every other coach I've had I've hated. My first coach taught me the love of the game, the second taught me to use my size to get what I wanted, my third coach, he was great, and the fourth not so much as he only cared about winning. Then, there was you. Granted at times your methods were not the best but overall, I really liked you as a coach. I didn't want to take the chance of hating this new coach and from what Fulton said about him, I would have hated him. I found out you bailed and my dad's offer looked really great. My parents worked a lot. They could give me anything I wanted, except their attention. Usually they were gone by the time I got up and didn't come home until I was already in bed. I missed them so much that when you bailed it made it so much easier to stay here."

"Is there anything I can say to make you change your mind about going to Eden Hall?"

"I stayed in Chicago to spend more time with my parents. I know; big tough Bash Brother misses his parents. How pathetic is that?"

"Portman, you're a kid; it's understandable."

"Do they really need me?"

"No one is going to force you to go. I really do understand if you want to stay here but the Ducks really could use you. They've got a big game on Friday. JV-Varsity show down. They could use your help but I can't force you to go."

"And when I do show up out of the blue? What will the Ducks think?"

"They won't judge you, you know that. They'll probably welcome you back with open arms. It's been kind of hard for them."

Portman looked down at his hands. He did miss his friends but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted leave his parents.

"Coach, do you really think I could make it at this school?"

"I know you can, Portman. I have faith in you. In all of you Ducks. Look, think about it. I don't need an answer right now," Bombay said softly. With that Nora knew her son was going to come to the right decision. She'd hate to have him so far away but she knew how good it would be for him to be at such a good school with all of his new friends. She knew that the Ducks had been good for Dean and it was only a short while until he remembered that.

"I don't need time. The Ducks need me I'm there. When do we leave?"

"Friday. I thought it would take longer to convince you."

"Oh," Portman said.

It was time for her to step back into the room. "It'll take that long to get him out of the school here and into Eden Hall," Nora said from the doorway.

"Are you sure about this?" Bombay asked.

Portman looked at his mom then nodded to Bombay.

"Now, there's something else," Bombay continued.

"What?" Portman asked as both Portmans looked at him.

"You care about Lizzy?"

That named sparked something in Nora's memory. The girl Dean had talked about nearly nonstop after he had gotten home. Of course. Nora had seen the look in her son's eyes as he talked about her. This girl had definitely changed her son.

"Of course I do. She's a sweet girl," Portman answered.

"Portman," Bombay prompted.

"There's a reason Fulton nicknamed us Mav and Goose. Liz is like family now. The whole team is but Liz is special. I've never bonded with anyone like I bonded with Fulton and Mav. Fulton's like a brother to me and I would do almost anything for Lizzy." _There it was again_, Nora noticed, that spark of passion. It reminded her of her other kids when they talked about their significant others.

"Good, because I need your help getting her back on the ice."

"Back on the ice? Isn't she playing hockey for Eden Hall? Then again Fulton hasn't mentioned her and her emails don't mention school or hockey."

"Right, you haven't been in Minnesota," Bombay leaned slightly forward, resting his arms on his thighs and clasping his hands together. "Lizzy landed herself in some trouble."

"What kind of trouble?" Portman asked.

"Police trouble?" Nora asked, concerned.

"A little bit. That hit she took during the final game rattled her more than she admitted to anyone. It scared her something awful. The closer it got to the school year the more she realized she'd have to play hockey again or go home and tell her dad why she didn't want to. Since she couldn't do either of those things she ended up not going to school for a month," Bombay explained.

"What happened to her?" Portman asked. He really was concerned about her.

"She got caught a couple days ago at Hans's funeral. They're charging her with truancy. We have made a deal with the DA and are waiting for the judge to accept it."

"When do you think you'll know?"

"Friday; we're due back in court at 3."

"But that means she'll miss the game."

"Even if I was able to get the judge to make a decision sooner, there's no way I could get Lizzy back on the ice and ready to play in two days. I'm good but I'm not a miracle worker. She is terrified. Do you remember the day before her birthday when you two went to the mall with Ms. MacKay? Do you remember why you went?"

"Goldberg was pushing her to join us in the lake but she couldn't swim so she refused."

"Do you remember the look on her face just before she came back to camp?"

"She was so scared and when I caught up to her she looked so terrified that I was going to make her go back and join us. I've seen her scared when we flew from Minnesota to L.A. but this ... this was so much worse. I almost felt bad for her."

"I watched the two of you that day and I could tell how much you had come to care for her and in less than 10 minutes you calmed her down. When I talked to her about why she missed a month of school, I saw that same scared little girl. Portman, none of the other Ducks know why Lizzy skipped school. I'm sure Adam and Fulton have an idea but I was the only one she told. She's gone from cocky and confident to ..." Bombay trailed off, looking for the right word.

"From Maverick at the beginning of the movie to Maverick after Goose dies. I understand."

"If anyone can restore Mav's confidence, it's Goose."

"I'm not going to promise I will get her back on the ice. I'm not going to scare her by forcing her to do something she doesn't want to do but I will try to help her be comfortable. If that leads to her playing hockey again then so be it. Like Larson said, the worst thing you can do to a child is force them to do what they don't want to do."

"I understand."

"Would you like to stay for dinner Gordon?" Nora asked. Bombay had forgotten she was standing in the doorway.

"Oh, no thank you. I've imposed on enough of your time," Bombay answered.

"Nonsense; best cooking in all of Chicago."

"My mom may have worked a lot but she sure knows how to cook," Portman tempted.

Bombay sighed. "All right."

* * *

**_Okay so technically Portman wasn't back in Minnesota in this chapter and he still hasn't spoken to or seen Lizzy but he returned to the story. Sorry to mislead you guys a little. Anyway in the next chapter he will return to Minnesota and they'll all see Lizzy again. _**

**_Side note: God'sgirlforever, if you're reading this, have you noticed that I've changed some stuff? Mainly just added some more lines where I thought the description was lacking? I think this flows better and rounds it out well. I hope you agree._**

**_Anyway thanks to everyone who's read and please, please review. _**


	28. Showdown

**_And here we have yet another chapter. Thanks for the reviews. Thanks for the reads as well._**

**_Again as a warning everything I know about the criminal judicial system comes from watching TV and movies._**

**_Can I ask you guys a favor? Read this chapter very carefully and see my author's note at the bottom. Thanks_**

Chapter 28: Showdown

* * *

Bombay was back in Minnesota by Friday morning, after helping Portman pack then having his stuff shipped to Eden Hall. That morning Bombay spoke with the dean and got Portman enrolled, making him officially an Eden Hall student. Since his grades were high enough from his school in Chicago and he was registered before noon, Portman would be allowed to play in the showdown. Bombay spent the rest of morning and into the afternoon with Lizzy at the dinner. He watched as she drew Super Diner Mom, which was a picture of Casey in a superhero costume standing in the diner juggling several plates of food and smiling.

At the end of Casey's shift, Lizzy gave her the drawing and Casey smiled as she taped it to the wall with other kid's drawings that had been done over the years. After that they headed for the courthouse.

Lizzy and Bombay walked up the aisle to their table and Lizzy looked around. Sitting just behind the divider between the gallery and the main court area were Nat and Jim. Her grandmother was sitting next to them looking out of place. Lizzy looked at them worriedly and they gave her a sympathetic smile. Their hearts went out to her. They didn't like that she put herself in this situation but they didn't want anything bad to happen to her. She didn't deserve that. As Lizzy and Bombay reached their table, Casey slipped in next to her mother. After the judge took her seat behind the bench, Lizzy and Bombay also sat down.

"I have reviewed the facts in this case and the deal proposed. Too many times I have watched as child after child has skipped more than one day of school and has gotten away with it. It has become a growing trend in Minnesota and unless something is done about this, it will grow out of control." The judge paused and looked down at the bench. When she looked back up, Lizzy swallowed and covered her face with her hands. Lizzy didn't like the look the judge was giving her or the words she was saying.

Bombay looked at Lizzy out of the corner of his eye and saw the young girl with her head on the table and her hands over her face. He nudged her to get her to look up. "Look at her," Bombay hissed.

Lizzy looked back up and swallowed, hoping she wasn't about to get the book thrown at her. From what the judge was saying it sounded like she thought this would be the perfect case for her to make an example of.

"Mr. Bombay, your client plays hockey, correct?" Judge Astin asked.

"Uh, no ma'am, not anymore," Bombay answered, a slight bit confused at where this was going.

"You're telling me Team U.S.A.'s hotshot shooter who was the second lead scorer in an international competition gave up hockey?"

"Yes ma'am, I just don't feel comfortable playing anymore," Lizzy said.

"It's a shame to waste such talent. It's obvious that you need something to keep you in school. Idle hands and bored kids lead to destructive habits. It's time you got comfortable playing hockey again."

"Does it have to be hockey? I also play baseball, Your Honor."

"Hockey will do you some good. The defendant is here by sentenced to two months' probation served at Eden Hall Academy, to have a B average by the end of the semester, and do 100 hours of community service on the JV hockey team. The defendant will also stay out of trouble, no expulsions, suspensions, fights, or police trouble. Should the defendant break any part of this probation deal she is to be remanded to the Hennepin County Juvenile Detention Center for 90 days. Also as per Mr. Bombay's motion, as the defendant is a minor, these preceding are closed and the parties involved are prohibited from speaking with any form of press about these proceedings. Once her sentence is complete her records will be sealed." The gavel fell and Lizzy shoved back her chair and stood looking at Bombay.

"She can't do that. She can't make me play hockey again," Lizzy protested.

"Something you want to say, Ms. Jacobs?" The judge asked calmly.

"No, Your Honor." Bombay also stood and took Lizzy's arm leading her out of the courtroom. "Lizzy—" Bombay started.

"No, I can't play hockey again. You know that. Getting back on that ice is not going to happen. I can't do it."

"Keep your voice down. Do you want to go back to jail?" Lizzy looked down and shook her head. "Thank you. All she said you had to be on the team, not that you had to play."

"Like that's going to happen. If I'm on that team they're going to expect me to play."

"Listen Lizzy, we'll talk about this tomorrow. I have to go get Portman from the airport so he can play in the game."

"Can I come? I'm not ready to face the Ducks." Lizzy asked hopefully.

"Casey?" Bombay said.

"It's okay. I'll head to the game and tell Charlie what happened." Casey hugged her niece and they headed to their respective cars.

As they headed to the airport Lizzy started complaining again. "I can't believe she's making me be on the hockey team."

"Lizzy, I am not going to listen to your complaining all the way to the airport. I know you're scared and you don't feel comfortable but it's not like she threw you on a team full of strangers."

"Call it what you want but—"

"But nothing, Lizzy. I know that you know the reason I started coaching was because I got arrested for drinking and driving. What you don't know is at the time I hated kids and I hated hockey. Eventually I grew to love it again. I played hockey all the way up to freshman year of high school, I was the best on the ice; but off of it I was a complete mess."

"That's why you became a lawyer; Charlie told me, but that was practically the same, right?"

"Yeah, then I met D5. I tried to push them away but there they were. They changed my life, Lizzy. It's not like we're asking you to give a bunch of strangers a chance, though look at how much it did for you last time; these are the Ducks. You've known these Ducks for at least four months and some you've known your entire life. Why can't you give them a chance to be there for you?"

"Let me guess, they're a great group of kids?" Lizzy suggested quoting what Bombay told her the day she and Adam were introduced to the team.

"They really are," Bombay said.

"If they're so great why didn't anyone push me? Why didn't anyone ask me why I wasn't going to Eden Hall?"

"Really?"

"Not Port, though that could be because he didn't know since I never talked about school with him; not Charlie, not Fulton, not even Adam. Adam did ask how I liked my new school and tried to get me to talk about it but I refused and he dropped it. Not a single one of them pushed."

"Like you just said, Portman didn't know and I bet Charlie told Fulton and Adam and if he didn't give them a reason, perhaps they figured you didn't want to talk about it. You did say Adam tried to get you to talk about your new school but you got him to drop it. Perhaps Adam is too nice to force you to do anything. The only way you're going to know for sure why they didn't push you to talk about it is by talking to them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

That made him feel bad. He had done the same thing and she didn't say a word about him. "Lizzy, I'm sorry. I didn't push you after you got hurt or before I left you all at Eden Hall. I took your word that you were okay and left it at that and I shouldn't have. I apologize."

"Thank you," Lizzy said. "So who do I report to? Do I have a probation officer?"

He was shocked. Normally she wouldn't give in that easy and usually she held it against him. This couldn't be good. Or perhaps she was just distracted. For now he had to let it go and follow her change. "Not exactly. Every morning before school and every afternoon Monday through Friday you'll report to your new hockey coach, Ted Orion," Bombay said.

"Orion? That washed up hack from the NHL?"

"You know that's not true Lizzy."

Lizzy sighed heavily. "Yeah, I know. When we were told his name I checked him out. I know he only left the NHL because he didn't want to disrupt his daughter's recovery from the car accident that he still partially blames himself for."

"What makes you think that?"

"Seven years ago my oldest brother was taking me to school. A gate was left open and a Great Dane darts out and across the street. My brother swerved to miss it. He crashed through a fence breaking the passenger side window and still hit the dog. I needed six stitches in my right forearm and had to have my appendix removed. Matt still blames himself even though it wasn't his fault. I'm sure Orion feels the same."

"I see. Like I said every Monday through Friday morning and afternoon you'll report to Orion and you'll spend all day Saturday and Sunday with your aunt."

"What do you mean all day?"

"When she's at work, you'll be at the diner. When she's at home, you'll be there with her. When she's running errands, you have to go with her. You get it?"

"100 percent supervision?" Lizzy asked. "They really think I'm going to run or something?"

"It's just a precaution. I can speak with the DA after a couple weeks and see if he'll drop the weekend supervision but for now that's the way it has to be."

"I can't believe this." Lizzy sighed and shook her head.

Bombay watched the road for a while then asked the question that had been bothering him. "Do you think you could ever play hockey again?"

"I don't know. I think about it and I want to play so bad but the fear sinks in and I don't want to be anywhere near hockey."

"Well, you'll have time to get used to it. Orion has a rule that you have to have a B average or he'll bench you. He believes grades are more important than hockey."

"Well then I won't have to play."

"Explain please."

"Easy. I keep a C average until my community service runs out in 10 weeks and then raise it at the end of the semester."

"10 weeks?"

"I figure two hours a day, five days a week, 10 weeks equals 100 hours community service. Once that runs out I'll be fine."

"Lizzy, you do know ten weeks is the end of the semester, don't you?"

Lizzy went silent, wondering what she could do about this. Then it hit her. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine," Lizzy said. All she had to do was keep her grades low enough that she couldn't play and when she had to raise her grades to comply with her sentence she'd just make her new coach angry enough that he'd bench her for the rest of the season. She'd never have to play and with the end of her sentence being ten weeks away she had plenty of time to come up with her next move.

"Okay," Bombay said as they reached the airport.

Meanwhile across town at Eden Hall Casey found her son as he headed for the locker room.

"Mom," Charlie said, spotting her as well, "how'd it go?"

"She's fine Charlie, just like she said she'd be," Casey answered, stopping in front of him.

"Oh. Where is she?"

"She and Gordon had to make another stop but they'll be here for the game. 2 months' probation and 100 hours community service. She starts at Eden Hall on Monday. We'll talk about it more this weekend. I just wanted you to know so you and the team could focus on the game. Good luck, sweetheart."

"Thanks Mom."

Casey kissed her son's cheek then went to find a seat.

At the airport Lizzy and Bombay waited and soon Portman's plane landed. Lizzy's knee bounced up and down until Bombay touched her arm. "Calm down," Bombay said.

"I can't. I haven't seen him in like month. What if—"

"What if nothing. Portman still cares about you. I know that."

"How? And what makes you think I'm worried about that?" Lizzy asked.

"I do know at least that much about you. Besides I talked to him in Chicago," Bombay answered.

Lizzy smiled then stood up on her chair as the plane began de-boarding. Finally she spotted the boy in question with his bandana in place around his head and dressed in all black. "Goose!" Lizzy called across the crowd as Bombay tugged on the bottom of her shirt. Portman spotted her, smiled, and then headed their way. Lizzy looked at Bombay but refused to sit down.

Portman stopped in front of them. "Mav," he said, opening his arms. Lizzy jumped into them and he hugged her tight.

"We need to go if we're going to make the game," Bombay said.

"Right, game," Portman said as he set Lizzy down. They picked up his hockey bag from baggage claim then headed for the car.

Every time Bombay looked is his rearview mirror he saw Lizzy and Portman talking but couldn't tell what was being said. He could tell however that the young girl was smiling happily and the boy was grinning.

"Can you turn the music down?" Lizzy asked when they were about five minutes or so from the school. Bombay did so and Lizzy called her aunt. "How much of the game did I miss?" Lizzy asked.

"There's two minutes left in the second period," Casey answered. "Varsity's really throwing their weight around. Guy was taken back to their locker room to be checked out and the ref hasn't called a single penalty."

"Is this better or worse than the Iceland game? The first one."

"It's better because no one has scored but worse because Varsity is hitting harder than Iceland did."

"Ouch. We just pulled into the parking lot; we'll be there soon."

"Good because the period is over in less than a minute. They're going to need a miracle to hold this tie."

"I've got one of those. See you soon." Lizzy and Casey hung up as Gordon parked the car. Portman dug through his backpack and pulled out his scholarship letter. Lizzy spotted the U.S.A. Ducks Champion jacket that they had been given after the tournament and looked down at her outfit. "Hey, can I borrow your Ducks jacket? I'm not exactly dressed for a hockey game." Lizzy motioned to her blouse and slacks.

"Sure," Portman answered. He gave her the jacket and had to hold back a laugh when she put it on after she stepped out of the car. It dwarfed her instantly. "What did your aunt have to say?"

"They are hitting harder than Iceland ever did. Guy took a pretty hard hit. It's half time so the team will be in the locker room. Break a few legs for me."

"Will do," Portman said. As he headed for the locker room, Lizzy and Bombay headed for the rink.

"Will you be okay to watch the game?" Bombay asked.

"Watching the game and playing the game are two different things," Lizzy answered.

Lizzy and Bombay found seats and waited for the game to restart. As they waited for the third period to start Lizzy went over everything she and Portman had talked about in the car on the ride to the school from the airport.

Portman told her all about everything he had done in the past month. As it turned out Portman had turned down the chance to try out for his high school's JV team and instead had stuck to playing for his midget's team. Midget was the level just above Peewee composed of 13 and 14 year olds. His team was the Morgan Park Mustangs. A lot of his friends were still on the team because they were only in eighth grade. They had all agreed to try out for the high school the following year.

Portman and his friends were also big pranksters and every year they always pranked their coach. This year their prank had been inspired by the egg story Lizzy had told him. They had gathered up all the hockey pucks from the store room and replaced them with eggs. They had told their coach that it had been a gift from their archrivals. When their coach suggested they play with the eggs instead of finding some new pucks, one of Portman's friends cracked. The rest of the boys hadn't spoken to him for the rest of the day.

In return Lizzy told him all about the pranks she and Ben had pulled on her other older brothers and the ones that Fulton had helped her pull on her brothers, her step-mom, and Charlie.

As they got closer to the school, Lizzy changed the subject to Varsity and told him everything Adam had warned her about Varsity. Lizzy had told him everything about Cole and that he needed to watch Rick Riley. After she told him all that Portman had said something that struck her as really odd.

"Lizzy, I want you to remember something. Nothing you ever say to me will ever make me think less of you."

When Lizzy asked what that had to do with anything Portman just told her to remember it. Lizzy pulled out of her thoughts and looked down at the ice. She glanced up at the scoreboard and saw there were only a few minutes left in halftime.

Just as Lizzy was starting to get nervous about being back at a hockey rink, the JV and Varsity teams returned to the ice.

"Here we go into the third period of a well fought battle," Josh said. Lizzy had learned that was the commentator's name during one of the hockey games she had heard on the radio. "Oh look, here come the Ducks." They came on to the ice. "Hey, wait a sec; isn't that Dean Portman?" Josh asked over the crowd cheering. "It looks like the other Bash Brother is back and he's brought the Ducks a renewed spirit."

"I hope this works," Lizzy said. A lot was riding on Portman coming back. If the team didn't perform well then they would just get more disparaged and that wouldn't be good. That meant they would look to Lizzy more and she wasn't sure she'd be able to help them in the way they needed.

"It definitely can't hurt," Bombay answered.

"Dean Portman hasn't skated in a while, but he's known more for his enforcer skills," Josh continued.

"I thought he played in Chicago," Lizzy said to Bombay.

"He did but his season just started two weeks ago," Bombay answered. Lizzy found it odd that his season started so late in September.

Lizzy nodded and watched as Portman skated over to Cole. Adam had told her he was Varsity's enforcer and not quite as smart as either Bash Brother. Lizzy had warned Portman of this on the way in from the airport. She shook herself out of her thoughts and settled down to watch the game.

* * *

**_Can I ask you guys a favor? Could you please tell me your favorite part of this chapter? I'm not sure I got Bombay or Portman completely in character so if you could let me know? _**


	29. D3

_**Thanks to all of you for reading and my two reviewers. You guys rock.**_

Chapter 29: D3

* * *

Seconds into the third period of the showdown Cole charged at Portman but he was ready for the older boy. Portman bent double seconds before Cole hit him then stood up, launching the older boy through the glass wall and into the crowd. The glass shattered and a whistle blown. Cole was helped up and checked over as they replaced the glass.

Knowing that would take a few minutes to get cleaned up, Lizzy stood and bolted down to the VIP section behind the benches. She slipped past the velvet rope then past the board members, ignoring the looks they were giving her. Then she rested her forearms on the red padding that ran across the top of the glass barrier.

"Hey Ducks!" Lizzy called, getting their attention.

"Lizzy!" The Ducks cheered. Fulton grinned and Lizzy laughed. There was just something about Fulton's look that made Lizzy laugh.

"Are you convinced now that I'm okay?" Lizzy asked. Most of the Ducks looked away. "That's what I thought. It's time you focus on the game. Don't worry about Varsity being bigger and faster," the Ducks turned their attention back to her, "you guys want this more than they do. You're smarter and better. You guys have something they don't; a heart. I have faith in you guys, in all of you. You're Ducks. Stick together, play smart hockey, and have fun. That's all that matters, as long as you have fun and do your best it doesn't matter if you win or lose." Lizzy glanced to her left and saw they were done replacing the glass divider. She turned back to the Ducks. "Looks like they're done; gotta go." Lizzy slipped back to her seat as the team set up for a face off.

"Who was that?" Orion asked, as the puck dropped.

"Lizzy Jacobs," Connie answered, "she was the second best player on the team. Really knows what needs to be said when we're feeling down."

"She's great at giving pep talks," Averman added.

"That's basically what she just said," Russ said, motioning to Connie.

With just over two minutes left in the game Lizzy and Bombay watched what was clearly Rick Riley taking a dive over Portman's stick. However, like Lizzy knew they would, the referee called the penalty on the Ducks. A two minute penalty for hooking. Portman argued with the referee all the way to the penalty box but accepted it. When he stepped in to the box he jumped up on the bench and Josh's next comment made Lizzy roll her eyes, shake her head, and laugh. "This is insanity. Dean Portman is—he's stripping in the penalty box," Josh said.

Lizzy looked at Bombay who gave her a sympathetic look. Lizzy shook her head again and sighed as Josh continued his commentary. Of course he'd pull this kind of stunt. It was just like Portman. If he couldn't make Varsity pay then he'd show off and get the fans' positive attention on himself.

Josh went on, "Oh, he has really got this crowd, especially the ladies, going."

"At least it's only two minutes and not the whole game," Lizzy said, slightly reminiscing about Team U.S.A.'s first game against Iceland when Portman had been kicked out shortly after the game started.

"Two minutes is the rest of the game," Bombay commented.

"Rest of the game, whole game, two different things," Lizzy answered.

A couple moments later the whistle was blown again and this time it was for a bench minor penalty. "Oh, this is bad folks," Josh said, "Ken Wu jumped off the bench a little too early, and now the Ducks will have to skate two men down."

"That really sucks," Lizzy sighed. Orion called a time out and then put Adam, Charlie, and Goldberg on the ice. "Goldberg?"

"Orion knows what he's doing," was Bombay's only response.

"I hope so." Lizzy shook her head.

For the next two minutes of play Lizzy was on her feet watching with baited breath until finally Charlie was on a breakaway. Instead of shooting, at the last second he passed it back to Goldberg who was right behind him, surprising everyone. Goldberg froze for a second then took his shot. Just before the clock ran out the siren sounded.

"Ducks win!" Josh called as Lizzy cheered with the rest of the crowd and the time on the scoreboard ran out. Lizzy hugged Bombay then made her way to ground level and the door that separated the ice from the hallway that lead to the locker room. She reached the door just as Varsity was coming off the ice. The captain paused and looked at the couple kissing to his left.

They saw the guy pull back and the girl looked down as if ashamed. That's when Lizzy realized it was Luis and a blonde cheerleader.

"Hey, sorry," Luis said, "our little secret."

The captain huffed and stormed off as Casey appeared behind Lizzy and Luis and the cheerleader went back to making out.

Charlie skated over and hugged his cousin, lifting her clear off her feet.

"Congrats, Charlie!" Lizzy cheered. "I knew you could do it."

"Thanks!" He set her back down and Lizzy jumped backwards off the ice as though it was actually fire.

Lizzy stepped aside and let Casey hug her son. "So," Lizzy said to Luis causing him to pull away from the cheerleader again, "here for a month and you've already stolen the captain of the hockey team's girlfriend. I don't know whether to be impressed or worried." She watched him but he didn't look at all concerned. It was almost as if he thought everything was cool and he wouldn't have any problem with Riley. If he didn't have a problem with Riley there was a chance he'd have a problem with Fulton. Fulton really didn't like it when relationships got messed with it.

"Why would you be worried?" Luis asked.

"Sleeping dogs," Lizzy suggested. "From what I hear Riley's a vicious Rottweiler."

"It's fine, Liz," Luis said.

"I hope so. When I start here on Monday, if he's still tormenting y'all, he'll have to deal with me."

"I'd hate to be Riley." Luis smirked and looked back at the cheerleader.

Lizzy noticed then that her aunt was walking away and Charlie was looking up into the stands. Lizzy followed his gaze as she leaned against the doorframe opposite Luis and found Charlie focusing on Bombay. Bombay smiled and nodded proudly then turned his head to look at the scoreboard. The cousins looked as well and watched as a banner fell from the bottom, unrolling to cover the Warriors' symbol. The banner had the Ducks symbol in the middle then said Eden Hall Ducks around it. Charlie and Lizzy grinned.

"Do it," Charlie told her.

Lizzy glanced at her cousin then let out her duck call. It sliced through the cheering rink and captured the attention of the Ducks. Lizzy pointed to the banner and they looked.

"Hey, look what Bombay did," Dwayne said from where he was standing with the rest of the team, still celebrating their win.

The crowd started quacking and a brunette appeared next to Lizzy as the blonde cheerleader walked off the ice and Luis rejoined his team. The girl kissed Charlie's cheek then said his name, drawing his attention.

"Thank you," the girl said. By the look on Charlie's face, Lizzy knew her cousin had a minor crush on this girl. Then the girl and Charlie kissed and Lizzy looked away. When Lizzy looked back, Charlie was slowly backing away. Then he turned and skated to the team. Both girls watched as he stopped next to Portman and the boys hugged.

"I'm Lizzy," Lizzy said, offering her hand to the other girl. "Charlie's my cousin."

"Linda," the girl said, "your cousin is real sweet."

"Yeah, he has his moments."

Eventually the team left the ice for the locker room and brought Lizzy with them. Lizzy sighed but didn't protest. "Stay?" Adam asked, looking at her. Lizzy huffed but crossed her arms and leaned against the wall. She waited outside the locker room for them to change then once they were done they pulled Lizzy inside, sitting her down between the Bash Brothers.

"Now that we don't have to focus on the game we have two burning questions for you," Guy said.

"What is this? An intervention?" Lizzy asked.

"If it has to be," Charlie answered.

"Fine, ask because I'm curious to know the questions you feel you have the right to demand answers to."

"Oh no," Adam snapped, "we are not letting you guilt trip us into not talking about this. What were you sentenced to?"

"Oh, little Adam's grown—"

"Stop it and answer the question," Fulton cut her off.

"Fine," Lizzy sighed. She told them her sentence.

"I think you're forgetting something," Portman said. Since he had been so nice to her she had already explained everything about her sentence except why it was such a bad thing.

"The 100 hours of community service has to be served on the jv hockey team. She thought if I had something to do I wouldn't skip any more school."

"Wait, why would she have to make you serve it on the jv team?" Russ asked.

"Yeah, shouldn't that count as a reward because you want to play hockey?" Averman added.

"This can't possibly be your second question," Lizzy said.

"It's not but that doesn't mean we don't want an answer to it," Adam told her.

"What's your second question?" Lizzy asked, knowing that she wasn't comfortable discussing her fear just yet. If she could change the subject it would be better for her. Of course she didn't realize they were about to ask the same question in a different way.

Charlie and Adam shared a look, hoping the other would ask. Fulton watched them for a moment and when it was obvious neither was going to ask he turned back to Lizzy. Fulton cupped her chin and turned her head so she'd look at him. Lizzy did look at him but she avoided his eyes. Those big greyish-blue eyes were not good for Lizzy's resolve not to tell him anything.

"Why didn't you come to Eden Hall to begin with? Why did you skip a month of school?" Fulton asked gently as he tipped her chin farther up.

"Don't say no and don't say you don't want to talk about it. That's not going to fly this time, Lizzy-gator. We're not going to accept those as answers this time," Adam said.

"We're your best friends, Lizzy, doesn't that count for anything? You should trust us nearly as much as you trust your family," Guy put in.

"I am family and you won't even tell me," Charlie pouted.

"Won't you tell me?" Fulton asked, softly. "Who knows you better than I do? No one, that's who. I'm the only one that knows why we transferred from Stillwater Elementary and I never told anyone. Not even my parents. Please Lizzy."

Lizzy looked around at the entire team and then took a deep breath, letting it out slowly. It was sounding like they weren't going to let her out of this no matter how hard she tried to deny it.

"Well, come on. Tell us," Averman pressed when she didn't say anything.

"Not here," Lizzy answered. They had told her she couldn't say no nor could she say she didn't want to talk about it so this was the next best option. Plus she didn't want to chance someone walking in on her story and them holding it against her.

"Then where? When?" Charlie asked.

"Anybody have plans for tomorrow?" Julie asked.

"How about tomorrow afternoon? I still have to finish unpacking," Portman added.

"12:30 at the Duck Pond?" Lizzy asked. "Everyone know how to get there?"

"No," Ken answered.

"Right. How about I drop by here tomorrow morning and help you finish up unpacking, Portman, and we can go from here to Adam's to the Pond."

"Good, 'cause I'm not sure I remember how to get there either," Adam answered.

"Okay then. Tomorrow, 12:30, at the Duck Pond. The rest of the Ducks can meet us there and Charlie can bring lunch," Lizzy said.

"Funny how you always offer to have—" Charlie stopped before saying 'the poor kid' and changed it to "—me, bring lunch."

Lizzy sighed then pulled a $20 from her pocket. Portman chipped in another $20 and Adam handed over $15 then Lizzy handed the money to Charlie.

"That should be enough for burgers or pizza. You could always get burgers from Band Box," Lizzy said.

"Sounds good," Charlie and the team agreed.

"We should go," Connie said, "before Orion thinks we're up to something."

Everyone left the locker room. Lizzy walked with Charlie to his mom's car as Adam and Fulton walked slowly toward the bus stop.

"I know why Lizzy didn't answer those questions," Adam said, looking at his older friend, "or at least I think I do."

"Oh? And why's that?" Fulton asked.

"I think she's scared."

"Scared of answering questions?"

"No, scared of hockey."

"Lizzy? Her life has been nothing but hockey since she could skate. Fear and hockey are not in the same sentence when it comes to Lizzy."

"Adam's right." Both boys stopped and looked around to see Portman behind them. He had been heading for the dorms when he heard Fulton and Adam talking and followed them.

"Fulton, you remember that hit I took in the championship game? After that, I didn't want to get back on the ice. I thought my hockey playing days were over. Then my dad and my brother pushed me. Eventually they helped me get back on the ice and play." Adam explained.

"That's kinda what Bombay told me when he came to Chicago. He said I had to help her get back on the ice. I think that hit rattled her more than she wants to admit, even to herself. We have to help her, Fult," Portman said.

"How? If Lizzy really is scared, there's no way I can force her back on the ice. Portman, I can understand where both you and Adam are coming from, but I have spent my life protecting her. I will not hurt her. I can't do it again."

"I understand, really I do, Fulton, but we at least have explore the option."

"How do we know for certain that she is scared? Adam, you said you _think_ she's scared."

"Bombay told me," Portman said.

"Told you? How would he know?" Fulton asked.

Portman took a deep breath then let it out slowly. "When he came to get me in Chicago, he told me what she's going through. After the DA offered her the first deal, they countered and he turned them down. Bombay was worried that they would have to go to trial so he got her to tell him why she skipped school. He thought it might help get the judge on their side. She finally admitted that she was terrified of playing hockey. He compared her feelings about hockey now to how she feels about swimming."

"The only way we'll know for sure is when she tells us tomorrow," Adam said even though he agreed with Portman that it was probably that. Fulton on the other hand didn't look to sure so Portman turned to him.

"Fult, I don't want to push her either. I ... care about Lizzy too. And the best way to help her—"

"Port, look, let's just start by hearing what she has to say tomorrow and we can go from there," Adam said, preventing any fighting. Portman nodded.

Adam and Fulton continued home and Portman continued to the dorms.

* * *

"Are you going to tell me now or do you still want to make me wait until tomorrow?" Charlie asked, looking at Lizzy on the way home.

"I can't, Charlie," Lizzy answered, fiddling with her fingers.

"Why not? You've already told Mom and Bombay."

"I didn't have a choice when it came to Bombay and your mother is different."

"Different how?"

"She's not an emotional teenager."

"Charlie," Casey said gently, reaching back to touch her son's knee, "this is very difficult on Lizzy. Don't push her and let her come to you, okay?"

Charlie sat back in his seat and remained quiet for the rest of the ride.

"Aunt Casey, is it alright if I go up to Eden Hall tomorrow? I kinda promise Portman I'd help him unpack in the morning," Lizzy said.

"Your probation says you have to stay with me all day."

"I promised, Aunt Casey. I'm going to be with Portman all morning then we're going to meet the rest of the Ducks at the Pond."

"You call me when you leave Eden Hall and when you get to the Duck Pond. If I find out you lied to me, this probation will look like a cakewalk."

"Yes, ma'am," Lizzy agreed. It was silent the rest of the ride to the apartment. Lizzy knew Charlie was sulking about her not telling him anything but she felt like she couldn't. At least not yet. Not until she was sure he wasn't going to look down on her.

* * *

**_This ends the time covered by the movies. From here on out all situations are completely from my brain. Review please?_**


	30. Normal Ducks Come Play

_**Thanks again to the readers and reviewers. On an unrelated note I wasn't sure what to call this chapter. Part of me wanted to call it **_**Normal Ducks_ but another part wanted to call it _Come Play. _So in the end we called it:_**

Chapter 30: Normal Ducks Come Play

* * *

The next morning Casey dropped Lizzy off at the Eden Hall dorms and Lizzy found her way to Portman's room. As it turned out he was already up and moving around.

Lizzy leaned against the doorway watching as his muscles rippled under his shirt. She had to admit it was kinda hot to watch him. However she couldn't let him know that. Inflating a boy's ego was not a good idea. Especially not a guy who thought the world of himself when it came to girls. Not that Lizzy really believed he thought that of himself, it was the way he came off to everyone else that didn't know him well.

"Are you going to stand there all day or are you going to help me?" Portman asked, turning around to look at her. Lizzy flinched in shock wondering how he knew that. She had been as quiet as she could not even uttering a word. "As much as I don't mind you checking me out, I think I'd rather have your help."

Lizzy swallowed then entered the room. "I was not checking you out, I was watching you. There's a difference."

"If you say so; though your face disagrees." Portman grinned and Lizzy shifted nervously as she stared at the floor. "I was just teasing, Mav," he said, walking towards her and crouching a bit to look in her eyes. When she wouldn't look at him he lifted her chin and for a brief moment chemistry crackled in air and sparks flew at his touch. Then he looked in to the big blue eyes he loved seeing. His heart clenched at the unsure look he saw there. The tension in the room was thicker than the snow from a mid-Minnesota winter storm. He knew he had to defuse it. He stepped back a couple feet and shook his head. "Two options; make the bed or unpack my suitcase." That definitely broke the tension.

"Oh definitely the bed," Lizzy answered, smirking as she looked up at him.

"I'm hurt. My suitcase only has clean clothes in it." Portman looked offended.

"You want me to see your underwear?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know. You wanna see my underwear?" Portman grinned.

"Knowing you, it's all black and pirate themed."

Portman turned an interesting shade of red.

"It is?" Lizzy laughed. She rolled her eyes as she turned to the bed seeing his sheets. Black sheets with skulls on them. "What is it with you and black?" She glanced up just in time to see him shrug.

It didn't take long with Lizzy's help to get Portman unpacked. In that time the tension had completely disappeared and they were joking as if the tension had never existed.

"So have you met your roommate yet?" Lizzy asked as she sat in Portman's desk chair and spun around in circles. The room had come with the basic furniture: desks, nightstands, dressers, beds, and chairs, but it was up to them to bring their electronics. Portman had brought a stereo but no TV and his roommate lived too active a lifestyle to watch TV, or so he had told Portman.

"Briefly. He was leaving as I got back from the game last night. Told me his name was Kyle and though he just lives in Edina, his parents like him to stay here as much as possible. He didn't say why though."

"He seem like a nice kid?"

"Yeah. Active, but nice enough."

"What's his last name?"

"He didn't say, I didn't ask. Could you stop that? You're making me dizzy."

Lizzy stopped spinning and looked at Portman. "Sorry," she muttered.

He smiled for a moment then his face grew serious. "Are you sure you're okay with telling everyone why you didn't come to Eden Hall?"

Lizzy panicked for a moment wondering how he knew why she skipped school then realized he probably didn't know and was asking in a general sense. "I don't see what other choice I have. You heard Adam last night. Under no circumstances am I getting out of this. Besides if I can't trust the Ducks, who can I trust?"

"Trust isn't about being forced to talk about something you don't want to talk about. It's about feeling safe enough to talk about it on your own terms. If you're not ready to talk about it then they will understand."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yes. You don't see any of them pushing me, do you?"

"Pushing you about what?"

"The same thing you don't want to talk about. There's a reason why I didn't come to Eden Hall until recently. A reason I'm not sure I ever want to talk about." Portman shrugged and stared down at his hands. Lizzy could tell how uncomfortable he was.

"That's because you terrify them," Lizzy answered.

Portman smiled gratefully. He was glad she wasn't going to ask about it. "Maybe, but part of it is because I told them I didn't want to and wasn't ready to talk about it."

"Okay," Lizzy sighed.

Soon they met up with Julie, Luis, Russ, Dwayne, and Ken and roller-bladed to Adam's house. Lizzy motioned for the other Ducks to stay put on the sidewalk then made her way up to his front door and rang the bell. Mr. Banks opened the door and looked down at her.

"Afternoon, Mr. Banks," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy," Phillip answered. Then his gaze drifted behind her. "Those aren't the normal Ducks that show up asking if Adam can come play." Phillip knew all about the Ducks, especially the girl standing in front of him. He knew she, more than anyone else on the team, was very good friends with his youngest boy. Though he was wary of their relationship, he knew he just had to give it time to see if it became anything.

"No sir, those are the Ducks that don't live in Minnesota. The rest are going to meet us at the Pond. So, can Adam come play?"

"Sure," Mr. Banks answered then turned back into the house and called for Adam. "I heard you got into some trouble," Phillip mentioned as he looked back at Lizzy.

"A little bit. Nothing Bombay couldn't smooth over. I still got probation but it wasn't as bad as it could have been," Lizzy answered.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Phillip asked.

"Not really. I just got in some trouble for something that you probably know about and I won't do it again."

"Yeah, Dad?" Adam asked, from the top of the stairs.

"Your friends are here. They would like to know if you could go play," Philip answered, looking up at his son.

Adam knew his father wanted to know what was going on. Adam kicked himself mentally for not telling his dad about the meeting at the Pond. He was always supposed to ask permission at least a few hours before it happened. His dad wasn't a fan of last minute plans. "We're going down to the Pond to have lunch and hang out. That—Is that okay?" Adam asked. It was important that the Banks' boys learned proper grammar or at the very least used it around their father.

"Yes, just be home for dinner," Phillip said.

"Thanks Dad." Adam thundered halfway down the stairs then saw his dad's look. He sighed returned to the top of the stairs, then slowly descended them. Manners were also very important to his dad.

"Good boy," Mr. Banks said.

"Bye Dad," Adam said. He grabbed his bag from next to the door then exited the house. Soon he had all his safety gear on and they were off to the Duck Pond. When they reached the Pond they saw the rest already there and sitting on blankets. Lizzy recognized them as the blankets Casey had let them borrow when they had asked that morning.

"About time," Charlie said as Lizzy dropped down next to Fulton on his blanket.

"Sorry, had to wait for Banksie to get his gear on," Lizzy answered, pulling her skates off.

"You mean he wasn't practicing? That's a surprise," Connie said.

"I was doing homework," Adam said as Charlie began handing burgers out.

"Not so surprising now," Lizzy said.

"Liz, call Mom before she freaks out," Charlie said.

"Right," Lizzy put down her burger and pulled out her cell phone. Though Casey wasn't the spaz that her son was, she did often worry excessively about her son and niece. "Does your mom still use Conway?" Lizzy asked, looking at Charlie. It was something she hadn't considered since her aunt had remarried then gotten divorced.

"Yes," Charlie answered.

"Even though your parents have been divorced since you were like three?"

Charlie nodded. Lizzy dialed and waited for it to ring. This was the one part of making phone calls that she hated.

"Mickey's Dining Car, this is Jill," a voice on the other end said.

"Uh, Casey Conway please," Lizzy said.

"One moment," Jill said.

"Mickey's, this is Casey," Casey said.

"You told me to call."

"That took you longer than it should have. Where are you really?" She sounded very suspicious and like she didn't really believe Lizzy.

"At the Pond," Lizzy said. To prove it to her aunt, Lizzy got the team to say hello. "Guys, say hello to Charlie's mom." Hearing the team Casey would have to believe Lizzy was telling the truth or at least some form of it.

Lizzy held the phone away from her ear. "Hi, Mrs. Conway!" The team chorused.

"See?" Lizzy asked as she put the phone back to her ear.

"Then why did it take you so long to call?"

"I told you we had to stop at Adam's."

"Let me talk to him," Casey said.

"It's for you," Lizzy sighed as she offered Adam the phone.

"You know you brought this on yourself right?" Fulton asked Lizzy as Adam talked to Casey.

"Doesn't mean I have to like it." Lizzy rolled her eyes then looked around the group. Everyone was scattered on blankets, most eating, a few talking, and Charlie was watching her closely. She smirked and he looked away.

Adam handed the phone back to Lizzy a few moments later. "Your turn," Adam said.

"Yes?" Lizzy asked.

"When you're done, I want you and Charlie back here. And don't take the long way. Also call before you leave."

"Yes, ma'am."

They hung up and the Ducks went back to their lunch.

After lunch Lizzy lay down on her back and stared up at the clouds.

"No falling asleep over there, you promised to tell us about last month," Charlie warned.

"I'd rather hear about the brunette you kissed last night. Or how Luis stole Rick Riley's girlfriend," Lizzy answered, not sitting up or moving her gaze from the clouds.

"Once you go Mendoza, you never go back." Luis answered.

"That's not what I asked, Luis."

"Lizzy," Charlie pushed. He knew his cousin's tactics by now. This was just one way of stalling to get out of answering his questions.

"I'm more sweet and charming than that jerk Rick Riley." Luis shrugged, unfazed by the question or Lizzy's unwillingness to back down.

"I can see that," Lizzy said.

"Come on Lizzy, just tell us," Charlie ordered.

"Tell me about the brunette," Lizzy insisted, procrastinating.

"It was just a kiss," Charlie deflected as his face turned red.

Portman could tell from his spot next to Fulton that Lizzy still didn't want to talk about why she skipped school. Feeling bad for the girl he brought their attention to him. Though he really didn't want to talk about it, he'd do almost anything to protect Lizzy. Even if what he was protecting her from shouldn't be happening in the first place. "My parents own a large car dealership in Chicago," Portman said, causing them to look at him, "Portman's cars. Everyone who is anyone in Chicago gets their cars from my parents. Players for all the biggest teams: the hockey teams the Blackhawks and the Mustangs, the Bulls basketball team, the White Sox baseball team, you get the point. They all get their cars from them. You want it we can most likely get it. Because of that my parents work a lot. Even when they were at home they were working. With my mom it wasn't so bad but I practically never saw my dad. He made me a deal that if I skipped the eighth grade he wouldn't work so much. I agreed. Then we got the scholarships and I wasn't sure what to do but I knew I couldn't tell my parents. When Bombay bailed it felt like that was a sign to stay in Chicago. I figured I could say it was all Bombay's fault and no one would really care that I didn't come."

"Wait, let me get this straight—" Russ started.

"Big, tough, mean, enforcer Dean Portman stayed in Chicago because he missed his parents?" Lizzy finished. Fulton nudged her with his foot. It wasn't fair for her to make fun of him for doing her a favor. He was keeping the team from asking about her so she should be nice to him.

"Yep, go ahead, make fun of me. Know this though; I'm glad you guys know. You're like family and if you can't show your weak side to your family, then who can you?" Portman asked.

Most of the team felt bad after that. They were about to make fun of a guy for trusting them enough to show his vulnerability to them.

"Port, we understand," Connie said. "Most of us come from single parent homes anyway."

"Yeah. I mean I was worried about missing my parents and I got a little home sick when I got here but being with the Ducks helps," Ken said.

"You missed your parents. It's cool," Fulton said.

"They have a point. It's cool. I know how you feel and I'm sorry for making it seem like something to be ashamed of," Lizzy said, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him.

"You're what?" Portman asked, a hint of a grin on his face. If she never accepted "I'm sorry" as an apology, why should she be able to give it as one?

"I apologize. Missing your parents is hard on any kid and ... is that a duck?" Lizzy asked, looking down by the water.

"Lizzy, don't change the subject," Charlie said.

"No, I swear it's a duck," Lizzy answered.

"Yes, that's a duck but they hang around here until the water freezes over. You know that," Fulton told her.

"Right." Lizzy nodded. Thinking about that duck lead her to thinking about Nicky and tears came to her eyes as she dropped back down onto her back.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Portman asked. He had seen the grin slip from her face.

"Nicky," Lizzy said.

"He's in a better place. You know he is. He's with his own kind," Portman told her.

"I guess you're right." Lizzy nodded wiping away her tears. It was better for him to be with his kind in the animal preserve than for her to have him around. After all, he wasn't a tamed duck. Lizzy stared up at the sky, trying not to think of the duck or trying to think of what she had to say next. She wasn't sure which at the moment. "I guess this makes it my turn, right?" Lizzy asked.

"Only if you want to talk about it," Guy said. "No one here is going to force you to talk about something you don't want to talk about."

"You mean that?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, Portman was right when he said we're family," Luis said. "Families don't force their loved ones to talk. They make them feel safe when they want to talk."

"Thanks guys," Lizzy grinned and continued to stare up at the clouds.

Fulton looked around at the Ducks in disbelief. "That's it? You're just going to drop it?"

"She doesn't want to talk, we shouldn't make her. It could drive her away," Luis said.

"No!" Fulton demanded. He leaned forward on his hands so his face blocked Lizzy's view of the sky.

"Fulton," Portman started.

"You guys can go if you want but I will keep pushing this until I get an answer," Fulton looked around at the Ducks. "I am so sick of everyone telling me, 'give her time, she'll come to you' or 'don't push her, I'm sure it's hard enough on her.' I will get to the bottom of this," Fulton told them.

"What about what you said last night?" Adam asked.

"We were talking about something completely different last night." Fulton looked down at Lizzy. "I love you so much that at times I forget where you end and I begin. We have spent so much time together that I know you practically inside and out. I know that you are worried what I'm— what we're going to think about your reason not to come to Eden Hall, but I'm telling you right now; nothing, no excuse or reason you could give will ever make me think less of you. I love you, and that will never change."

"You mean that?"

"Of course I do."

Lizzy reached up and shoved Fulton's shoulder so he sat back down. She took a deep breath and told her story.

* * *

_**So tell me what you think. I promise in the next chapter you'll find out-well you already know why she didn't go to Eden Hall so I should say in the next chapter the Ducks find out why she didn't go. Also in the next chapter, the return of Detective Brown.  
**_

_**Questions? Comments? Reviews? Things you want to say? Just leave them in the box and click post. Thanks.**_


	31. Telling Stories

_**And now for the part you've been waiting for. The Ducks' reaction to Lizzy's story.**_

Chapter 31: Telling Stories

* * *

"I have never been terrified in my life." Lizzy licked her lips and stared at the moving clouds. Telling this story was going to be harder than she thought because it meant telling them she was incapable of doing something, but Portman was right, they were the Ducks and if there was one group she could trust it was them. "Mildly scared yes but with my brothers, you get over scared pretty quick. Before this summer the only thing I was scared of was swimming. Then came flying. With help I kinda got over that. Now, it's just mildly uncomfortable. I am sure that each of my brothers is scared of something but they never showed it and they taught me not to. Don't get me wrong, when it comes to swimming I can't hide how scared I feel, not even from them. Like I said before this summer I wasn't terrified of anything."

"That's our "can-do" Lizzy," Averman said.

Lizzy grinned.

"What's that got—?" Charlie asked.

"Shh," Adam shushed his friend. Adam could tell Lizzy was having trouble getting through her story. Even if he couldn't exactly see the look on her face, he knew this was hard. The last thing she needed was her cousin pushing her and that leading to her shutting down completely.

"This summer, in the final game, y'all know I look that hit to the head. I didn't think anything of it. Then it got closer and closer to hockey season. One day I spotted my stick and skates in the corner and it hit me. 'What if it happens again and I lose more than 12 hours?' Every time I thought about that my gut twisted and I felt like I was standing on the edge of a pool. When Charlie called on Labor Day, I could tell the feeling was coming back so I made a split second decision. Had I known the kind or amount of trouble it was going to get me into, I never would have done it. It wasn't until very recently that I realized exactly how I felt and that I had become terrified. I couldn't go to Eden Hall and play hockey and I couldn't go home and tell my dad he was right about girls playing hockey."

"So skipping school felt like your only option?" Adam asked.

"Yes. Basically it boils down to I was too scared to play hockey and I didn't want to go home to my dad and prove him right that girls shouldn't play hockey," Lizzy summed up her story.

"That's why you skipped school for a month? That's why you lied to all of us?" Charlie asked.

"Exactly who did I tell I wasn't coming to Eden Hall?"

"Uh, well, you told me and—Uh—Well ..."

"The rest of us heard it from you, Charlie," Adam said.

"And I didn't know until a couple days ago when Bombay told me about the trial," Portman added.

"Wait, he told you?" Lizzy asked, sitting upright. She turned to look at him in shock. He was sharing the blanket with her and Fulton and had black sunglasses over his eyes. In fact many of them were wearing sunglasses. Lizzy pushed her sunglasses down her nose and stared over the tops of them at Portman. "Bombay shouldn't have told you anything."

"Legally he couldn't tell me anything you told him, but the trial didn't fall under that since there's no gag order in place; just an order that they can't talk to the press." That did make sense and the more Lizzy thought about it the more she realized that the only thing that was confidential was what she had said to Bombay and it didn't include the fact that there was a trial.

"Lizzy, you lied to me?" Charlie asked, changing the subject.

"You're my cousin, Charlie." Lizzy turned to look at him, pushing her sunglasses back up. "This isn't the first time and it won't be the last. You should probably get used to that. I love you but sometimes I really don't want you to know something. Swear to me you've never lied to me. You can't and you know it."

"I've never flat out lied to you."

Lizzy looked down, staring at her hands, as everyone went silent. It was sinking in just how they felt about her and it confirmed her fears about something like this happening. She should have stuck to her guns about not telling her.

"Hey, don't hate yourself for telling us," Portman said. Lizzy looked up at him out of the corner of her eye. "That's your reason and it's valid. You don't have to be scared to tell us something like this. We all understand. I told you nothing you said could make me think less of you and I meant it."

"Lizzy," Kenny probed hesitantly when she didn't say anything to Portman, "do you want to play hockey again?"

"I don't know. I mean I hate not playing but at the same time I don't feel like I can get out there and play again."

"What if we helped?" Julie suggested.

"How?" Lizzy asked.

"First, we get you back into the rink," Adam said.

"What?" Lizzy asked, looking up at him panicked.

"You're not the only one that's gone through this," Adam said, gently.

"What?" Lizzy asked, this time confused.

"Remember when I took a hit like that? McGill? It took me weeks to get back on the ice. But my dad and brother spent part of every day reminding me how much I loved hockey and deep down I knew I couldn't give it up. With their help I got over all the fear I felt. First things first, we get you back to the rink. Not on the ice but in the bleachers. Slowly we'll get you closer and closer to the ice."

"We don't have that kind of time, Adam. I bet Orion expects me to be at practice on Monday."

"With a failing average? He won't let you on the ice until it's at least passing. That will take a good two weeks."

"I hope you're right, Adam because I can't get back on that ice yet," Lizzy said.

"Don't worry, we'll take care of everything," Adam answered.

"We may have a bigger problem," Guy said.

"And what's that?" Connie asked.

"Lizzy said all this hit her when she was looking at her skates and hockey stick," Guy said as he looked at Lizzy. "If just looking at your skates freaks you out then we have a bigger problem."

"You want me to stop freaking out and get over this? I can't do that," Lizzy said.

"Not without help. That's why we're here. You'll get through this," Fulton said.

"That's not what I meant at all. I meant it's not going to help to get her back in the rink and near the ice if we can't get her to even look at her skates and stick without having a problem," Guy said nervously.

"We'll figure that out too, but one problem at a time," Adam said.

"Thanks, all of you. With your help hopefully this will work," Lizzy said. Fulton nodded and grinned. Thankfully after that talk dulled to random subjects, thankfully none heavy or serious.

Not long after that Lizzy called her Aunt and the Ducks left the pond.

As they skated to the diner Lizzy looked at Fulton. "Do you really think I'll ever be able to play hockey again?" she asked.

"I'm going to be there every step of the way. You don't have to do this alone," Fulton asked.

"This is why I love having you as a best friend. You only push when there is no other option and you're always there for me. I love you, Fulton."

"I love you too, in the most platonic way possible. Speaking of love, you want to talk about you and Portman this morning?"

"I helped him move in, Fulton. It's not like something actually happened."

"Can we not talk about this in front of me?" Charlie asked. Both heads turned to look at him. "I love my cousin and all, and I do want the best for her, but I really don't like hearing about her romantic, private life."

"You mean unless you ask about it?" Lizzy asked. She had never known Charlie to hold back on commenting on her private life. She wondered if it had anything to do with him not wanting her to ask about his private, romantic life. If he was worried about that, he didn't have to be. She was never going to go there unless he wanted to talk about that.

"Yeah, there's that, but seriously, I don't even want to consider you and Portman," Charlie answered.

"Because you think he's too good for me or it'll screw up team dynamics?" Lizzy asked as they all stopped in front of the diner. "We don't want another Connie and Guy on our hands."

"I think you're too good for him. I think you two work better as Mav and Goose and I don't want to see that ruined," Charlie answered. Lizzy looked at him carefully having pulled off her sunglasses. He seemed open and honest about it so she let the subject drop.

XXXXXXXXX

Sunday Casey had the day off so she drove Lizzy up to Stillwater and they picked the rest of Lizzy stuff then drove back to the apartment. "Do you need anything else?" Casey asked.

Lizzy pulled out the packet of information Bombay had left on the doorstep and looked at the list they had included. "A couple things," Lizzy answered.

Casey took the list and looked it over. "We can get this in town. Charlie!" Casey called.

"Yeah, Mom?" Charlie asked, stumbling down the hall, still in his PJ's. He rubbed his eyes tiredly and his hair was sticking up everywhere. He must have just gotten up.

"Charlie, it is 2:30 in the afternoon. Get dressed right now. You are burning daylight young man. We are going to the store to get the rest of Liz's school things since she has to stay at school. Would you like to come with us?" Casey asked her son.

"Was that a question or suggestion?" Charlie asked.

"The question is: do you want to come with us? The demand is: get dressed," Casey answered.

"Sure, what better way to spending Sunday than shopping with two women," Charlie said.

"Cut the sarcasm; if you come it'll go faster," Lizzy tempted.

"Okay but if it takes more than an hour you're doing my math homework for a week."

"Deal," Lizzy agreed.

45 minutes later they were at Eden Hall.

"Told you it wouldn't take an hour," Lizzy said.

Charlie rolled his eyes and changed the subject. "So who are you rooming with?" Charlie asked.

"Don't know they just sent me a room number and a key. I'll go find it then meet you back here," Lizzy said. She got inside and slowly walked down the hall. She let her fingers trail down the wall pausing briefly at every door to check the number. A few doors down, about halfway down the hall she found her room and saw a girl moving out. She bit her lip and watched.

"So you're the girl that's kicking me out after a month?" the girl asked.

"That's me," Lizzy answered.

"Well good luck. That's a hockey chick. She's crazy."

Lizzy wondered what the girl meant by a hockey chick and hoped that didn't mean her new roommate was obsessed with the boys on the hockey team and talked about them constantly.

"All yours," the girl said, stepping out of the way.

"Thanks," Lizzy answered. Once the girl was gone Lizzy peaked in the room and saw the blonde on the far bed reading a magazine. "Oh great, a blonde." Those hopes for a normal girl were out the window.

"You do realize you said that out loud?" the girl said.

"Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. I'm Lizzy," she said.

"I know." The blonde lowered her magazine. "Hey," Julie said.

"Oh hey," Lizzy answered. That meant the girl was normal, she just played hockey.

"They figured since we already know each other you won't mind rooming with me."

Lizzy could understand their logic but she wasn't sure she agreed with it. Sure she knew Julie but she didn't really _know_ her. They really hadn't spent that much time together and they weren't really friends. She guessed the school hadn't known that and Julie hadn't mentioned it. Rooming with Julie would be different but perhaps it would change her outlook on girl friends. Then again aside from the brief stint before the Junior Goodwill Games, Lizzy had never had a roommate before so either way it would be a learning curve for her. "Oh, okay. I can see how that would make sense but your old roommate?"

"She's a JV cheerleader. They're rooming her with some of her friends. The boys are two floors up but you should know that and showers are at that end of the hall," Julie explained, pointing in the opposite direction than Lizzy had come from.

"Boys, right. Charlie. I should go get my stuff. You want to help?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure." Julie tossed down her magazine and followed Lizzy into the parking lot.

Soon Lizzy was all moved in. As she finished putting the last of her belongings on her desk, Lizzy spotted a poster on Julie's closet door. "Wait," she turned to look at Julie who was back to lounging on her bed reading her magazine, "you're a Mario Lopez fan?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep. He was to die for as AC Slater. You're a Zach Morris fan right?" Julie answered. Nearly everyone Julie had encountered preferred the popular, blond lead over the somewhat sexist pig.

"Nope. I love me some Slater. He may be a pig but he is a hot pig. I can't believe we actually have something in common." Maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all. It could definitely work in Lizzy's favor. They could come out the other side relatively unscathed but if they didn't Lizzy could always go back to ignoring the goalie off the ice. It had mostly worked for her and Connie in the past.

"Funny how that works."

"Well, we'll just leave you two to bond and I'll see you on Saturday ok?" Casey asked.

"You do remember my probation says I'm supposed to stay with you all weekend, right?" Lizzy asked, turning back to the doorway to look at her aunt.

"Of course."

They said goodbye to Julie then went back to the apartment for dinner.

The next morning Casey had to work the breakfast shift so Lizzy and Charlie were on their own getting to school. As they headed for the bus stop a dark blue sedan stopped next to the curb. "Lizzy!" the driver called.

Lizzy glanced back over her shoulder through the windshield and saw Detective Brown. One could never be too careful around strangers. She turned and walked back to the car and bent to look through the open passenger side window. "Detective Brown? What can I do for you this fine day?" Lizzy asked.

"We came to offer you a ride to school," Brown said. "This is my partner Detective Saul; Ellie, this is Rob's little girl, Lizzy."

"You know my dad?" Lizzy asked.

"He went to high school with my brother and we've worked a couple similar cases."

"My dad defends the bad guys."

"Right." For a brief second Brown looked confused but he smiled. "He's still a good family friend. He called this morning and he was worried that you wouldn't make it to class with your aunt working breakfast shift this morning."

"You going to give my cousin a lift too?"

"Sure," Brown said.

Lizzy turned her gaze away from the car and saw Charlie standing where she had left him. "These detectives have offered to give us a ride to school. You want to come?" She asked him.

"No, thanks. I promised Averman I'd help him with his homework on the bus ride." Charlie answered. Though suspicious of the car, Charlie's denial was true. He had promised to help Averman with his homework and he couldn't let Averman down. If he did that then Averman's grades would slip and the last thing Charlie wanted was Averman to get benched and it be all his fault. That wouldn't sit well on Charlie's conscience.

"Your loss." Lizzy shrugged. She would have liked her cousin's company on the ride so it wouldn't be awkward but a promise was a promise and Lizzy was proud of her cousin for not bailing on their friend.

* * *

_**So there you have it. What do you guys think? Any idea of what's going to happen next?  
**_


	32. Spitfires and Petitions

_**And in this chapter, Lizzy's first day at Eden Hall. Big thanks to Magenta Stone and Nerdygirl3.14 for reviewing like always. Also thank you to randaroo32 for reviewing for the first time. All of you are great.**_

Chapter 32: Spitfires and Petitions

* * *

At Eden Hall Rick Riley was standing in the courtyard with a couple of his teammates when Jeff Brown suddenly spoke. "What's my dad doing here?" he asked. "I don't think I forgot anything." Jeff thought for a moment. "Nope, didn't forget anything."

"Then explain why your father is here," Rick demanded.

"I think he gave her a lift," Cole's girlfriend Cindy said. "I got to get to class. Bye." She kissed Cole's cheek then headed off as the boys focused on the girl climbing from the back of the unmarked police car.

"Who is she?" Cole asked as Lizzy waved goodbye to the two detectives.

"Brown, your dad–he's a detective for Minneapolis Police right?" Scooter asked.

"Yeah. So? He deals with major crimes. Not kids."

"That explains who she is. Didn't y'all hear? Rick, you sure should have heard. Your dad is the president of the school board," Scooter said, grinning.

"Just tell us already," Rick demanded.

"The freshman team got a new player this weekend," Scooter said.

"That Portman kid," Cole agreed.

"Okay, then they got two. First, Dean Portman–the kid who put Cole through the glass–and second, her. Lizzy Jacobs."

"Why do I know that name? I should not know that name." Riley thought hard.

"I would hope you did since you watched the Junior Goodwill Games this summer. She was three points away from being the lead scorer in the tournament. She also ended up with a concussion in the final game," Scooter explained.

"I think that's the girl my dad was talking about this morning. He said he had to give her a lift because her dad was a friend of the family and he's worried she wouldn't make it on time," Jeff told them.

"Wait, that's the jailbird my dad was talking about? The one he didn't want coming here but was overridden by Buckley because she has a scholarship?" Rick asked as he saw Lizzy head for the office part of the school building. Scooter nodded. "Who wants to bet that I can get her kicked out?"

Almost as if he could see into the future Scooter made a different bet–one against Rick. "I bet that she could get you to fall for her before you can get her kicked out."

"I'm not you, Scott; I'd never fall for a 13 year old kid."

"Lizzy's 14 and I haven't fallen for a 13 year old kid."

"Yeah, we'll see. Hey Jailbird!" Rick shouted across the courtyard. Lizzy flinched but kept walking. Rick jogged to catch up with her as the rest followed at a brisk walk. "So I heard today's your first day here," Rick said when he caught up.

Lizzy just rolled her eyes.

"When your superior is talking to you, you stop and answer them." Lizzy stopped and looked at him. "That's more like it."

"I hope by superior you mean older because the other definition doesn't exactly fit a jerk."

"I was trying to be nice and make a little conversation."

Lizzy bit her tongue to keep herself from saying what she really wanted to say and instead she answered, "Okay, let's try again. My name is Lizzy Jacobs and I am new here. Could one of you really sweet hockey buffs point me towards the office so I can get my schedule?" Having seen the EH on the front and the cross hockey sticks on the right sleeve of their jackets, she figured these boys were on the varsity hockey team.

"Rick Riley; and that innocent act isn't fooling anyone."

"Who says it's an act?" Lizzy asked.

"You and I should talk about how you're not welcome here," Riley answered. That was weird. If he was just trying to be nice this was a poor way of showing it. Suddenly Lizzy got the idea that he wasn't trying to be nice; he didn't like her the minute he saw her.

"And I don't want to be here but there's nothing you or I can do about it."

"That's where you're wrong. You see, I rule this school and what I say goes."

"I know who you are and who your dad is. Unfortunately for you, there's nothing you can do about me being here. So you and your preppy friends should leave me alone. What happened to trying to be nice?"

"Preppy friends? Listen here, you little street kid, I will find a way to get you out of my school. Watch your back."

"Street kid?" Lizzy asked. Having had enough of him she resorted to her natural response–slamming her fist into his stomach. "Leave me alone, Riley."

"Hey! Break it up," a voice called. When Lizzy looked towards the voice she saw Ted Orion, her new hockey coach jogging up. "What's going on here?" He looked from the girl to the hockey captain his team had problems with in the past. He really hoped these two weren't getting into it.

"He started it," Lizzy said. "He called me all kinds of names and wouldn't leave me alone."

"Mr. Riley?" Orion asked.

"No, we were having a disagreement about the best way to get to Buckley's office when she just punched me," Riley answered.

Orion didn't believe him but without any kind of proof he just had to send Riley and his friends to class. "You and your friends get to class. Now," Orion said.

Riley glared at Lizzy but he and his friends left.

Orion turned to his newest hockey player. He recognized her from the tapes he had seen of team U.S.A. on top of what Bombay had told him about her. "You, come with me." Orion crooked his finger at Lizzy. Lizzy nodded and followed him. "I know all about you, Lizzy. I know you probably did hit him and he probably did deserve it. However, to complete your probation so you don't go to jail, you have to stay out of trouble and that means no fighting. I will let this one slide but that means no more hitting Riley. Just stay away from him."

How dare he try to tell her what to do without even introducing himself? Sure, Lizzy knew who he was and everything he had done for her team but that didn't mean that she automatically trusted him. It was time to play it cool. "I'll try my best," Lizzy said, smiling up at Orion innocently.

"Don't give me that innocent smile. You're not in Peewees anymore. It's not going to get you out of trouble like it used to."

"If you say so. What's your name again?"

"Ted Orion, your hockey coach. You can call me Coach or Coach Orion."

"Whatever you say, Ted," Lizzy answered as they reached the office.

Orion looked at Lizzy and then back at the lady behind the desk. "Hi Sandra, this is Elizabeth Jacobs. Today is her first day."

"I'll need you to fill out some forms," Sandra answered, looking up at Lizzy.

"These ones?" Lizzy asked, pulling out a few forms from her bag. She handed them to the lady and she looked through them.

"Yes, let me get these in the system and we'll get you your schedule." Sandra turned to the computer and began typing.

"Am I ever going to get you to call me Orion?"

"If you can show me you respect the Ducks the way I think you should."

"Okay," Sandra said, turning back to the pair, "here is your schedule," she handed Lizzy her schedule and a map of the school, "and a map of the school. First period starts in 10 minutes; you better hurry." Then their attention was drawn to the dean's office.

"I promise, Mr. Buckley. I'll stay out of trouble. I just like to have a little fun," Portman said as he stepped out of the dean's office.

"Cut down on the so called fun. It's not tolerated here," Buckley said then the door shut behind Portman.

"Hey Goose, have you met Ted?" Lizzy asked.

"Please call him Orion, Mav," Portman said.

"Hey, it's better than what I called Bombay for the first two weeks."

Portman's brow furrowed.

"I called him "hey you" for two weeks," Lizzy said.

"I suppose that is better," Orion answered.

"I should get to class," Lizzy said. She smiled and left the office.

"You want to know what makes her tick?" Portman asked. "Watch the movie _Top Gun_ and pay attention to everything that happens after Goose dies. She's practically just like Maverick. That will tell you practically everything you need to know about Lizzy." He grinned at his coach and Liz peaked back in the door.

"We can consider this my morning check-in, right?" Lizzy asked. When Orion nodded she turned to Portman. "You coming? We're going to be late."

"Yeah, coming," Portman answered.

They walked into the hallway and Lizzy looked at her map.

"There," Portman said, pointing to a classroom on the map. "Science, Ms. Gray."

"Thanks." They walked to the classroom and once there Portman walked in behind her. "You uh ... you have science now?"

"We have all the same classes except third and fifth. I have auto shop instead of math third period and when you have Art I have math." Portman had seen her schedule while she had been studying the map.

"I see." At lunch, Lizzy walked into the cafeteria to see Riley and Cole harassing Ken and felt the anger boiling up inside her. "Not my Ducks," she breathed. Lizzy grinned evilly and then schooled her face into a neutral mask. She walked over to the varsity table and tapped Cole on the shoulder. "Hi, I'll take that." Lizzy smiled, motioning to the lunch.

Cole looked at Riley as Scooter stared determinedly at his plate.

"Do you really want to become the second guy at Eden Hall that gets punched by a girl?" she asked. Cole handed the bagged lunch to Lizzy and he sat down hard. Then she turned to Riley who was staring her down. "What's it going to be Riley? We got a problem here or are you gonna let him go? I got away with punching you once, I can do it again. Let him go."

Riley slowly looked around the room, as if looking for someone then released Kenny. Lizzy handed Ken back his lunch then pressed her fingertips together, taking a deep breath. "You know you're just giving me more of a reason not to want you here," Riley said.

Lizzy slowly let out a breath. It was time to see if he'd make a deal with her. "Here's an idea; how about I make this simple on you? You pretend the 14 players on the jv team don't exist and you and I won't have another problem."

"I have a better idea," Riley leaned towards her and whispered, "I tell the entire school why you're really here and the board will have to kick you out to save face with the thousands of angry parents."

Looked like he wasn't willing to deal. Now it was time to threaten him without threatening him. Just make a suggestion that would make him understand. "You tell that plan to your dad first and make sure you mention I'm Seth Jacobs's kid sister. See what he has to say. Let me know." Lizzy smirked then joined the Ducks at their table.

"Thanks Lizzy," Ken said softly as Portman slid a tray in front of her.

"Thanks Port. No problem, Ken. They do that every day?"

"They stopped for like a week after Charlie pranked them with that sack of horse manure but yeah."

"You're in my third period Math class, right? Why don't you walk with me to lunch for the next few days since my newly acquired bodyguards have auto shop third period," Lizzy suggested.

"Bodyguards?" Luis asked.

"Portman and Fulton. Bombay called them last night and asked that they look after me, hence bodyguards."

"Did you guys hear that Riley got punched by a girl this morning?" Averman asked, sitting down at the table.

"I heard she just slapped him," Connie said.

"Guys, did you hear a girl just threatened to beat up Rick Riley if he didn't leave her family alone?" Goldberg asked as he came up to the table.

"When?" Julie asked.

"Just now. Apparently he insulted her kid brother and she didn't take it."

"Sounds like she'd be your type, Portman," Guy said.

"My type? A little bit," Portman answered, smirking. He had seen Lizzy talking to Riley, which was why he had also gotten her lunch.

"So that's two girls he's insulted today?" Charlie asked.

"I heard it's the same girl. Real spitfire. Only started here today," Fulton said

Suddenly all heads turned in Lizzy's direction.

"Okay, the first time I did punch him but he deserved it for calling me a jailbird and street kid and said he was going to get me kicked out. Eventually I had enough. And the second time I only threatened to punch him. That time I was standing up for a friend." Lizzy dug in to her lunch as the rest of the team went quiet.

"So Lizzy," Dwayne swallowed, "how exactly are you going to get out of hockey practice?"

"Well first I'll tell him my grades are more important and I should do my homework and if that doesn't work I'll tell him I forgot my skates and how any other pair just won't fit right."

"You've put some thought into this," Russ said, impressed.

"I'm just good at coming up with things on the fly."

"Hey Charlie," Linda said, walking up as the blonde cheerleader stopped behind Luis. It was the same cheerleader Lizzy had seen at the showdown.

"Linda, what's wrong?" Charlie asked, giving her his seat.

"I just found out the board won't even consider hearing us out to change the name."

"But we won that bet," Charlie said.

"You think the board cares about a stupid bet you made on a whim that you don't have proof of? Or a petition of like 50 names? Not on your life," the cheerleader answered.

"So if we had a bigger petition?" Lizzy prompted.

"It would have to have at least 1,000 names for the board to even consider it. And if those names don't include at least half of the varsity hockey team you can forget about it. Last year the cheerleaders wanted new uniforms for spring and the board wouldn't grant us two minutes until I got Rick to appeal to his dad. That's when I found out about the signatures. It took us two weeks to get all those signatures. Rick would never agree to helping you though."

"Thanks Mindy," Luis said. Mindy must have been the cheerleader's name. Charlie however was focused on his cousin's face.

"You're thinking about some way to help," Charlie said.

"Yes, but it means I need Julie's help for part one and part two means I have to apologize."

"Why?" Julie and Charlie asked.

"You're going to help me with Varsity," Lizzy pointed to Julie, "and unfortunately we need Rick to help convince his father. I hate apologizing to stuck up pricks. It inflates their ego. Charlie, what class do you have fifth period?"

"Music with everyone except Kenny, Portman, and Fulton."

"Alright. Fulton, I need you to get signatures from everyone in your and Portman's math class that you can; same goes for you Kenny. I'll see what I can do in my art class but I doubt it."

"You have art fifth period? Me too," Linda said.

"Okay then, uh ... Mindy, can you see what you can do to help us?" Lizzy asked.

"You're on your own with the hockey team and with Rick but I could get some of the cheerleaders and some other friends."

"Thanks."

"You know if you make nice with Rick maybe he'll leave us alone," Guy said.

"Leave you alone? Are they harassing all of you?"

"They haven't stopped. You think winning the showdown did anything?" Connie asked.

"You just made them angrier. Varsity has won that showdown every year," Mindy said.

"Then this is going to call for some extreme measures," Lizzy said thoughtfully.

"Uh oh, I don't like that look," Charlie whined.

"That look either means prank or blackmail," Adam answered.

"That look means I get in trouble," Charlie added.

"Not this time, Charlie," Lizzy told him. She looked up at Mindy.

"Whatever you're planning count me out. I can't and won't push Rick any farther. If I do, he could destroy me," Mindy answered.

"Alright then, point out his little brother."

Mindy looked around the cafeteria then pointed to a kid in a dull yellow shirt and khakis. Lizzy grinned, took Linda's clipboard and walked over to Kyle Riley. She stopped beside him and looked around at his preppy friends.

"Hi, my name's Lizzy; you're Kyle right?" she asked.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Kyle asked.

Lizzy grinned. He was going to fall right into her trap.

* * *

_**So what do you think Lizzy wants with Kyle? Also what do you think will happen next? Any questions or suggestions please let me know. Also let me know if there's something you really want to see in an upcoming chapter.**_


	33. Nat and Jim

_**And now on to what she wants from Kyle. Thanks to **_**randaroo32_ for reviewing the last chapter. Thanks to everyone else for reading it. Since it's my birthday I'm going to go ahead and give you this chapter. _**

Chapter 33: Nat and Jim

* * *

"Hi, my name's Lizzy; you're Kyle right?" Lizzy asked as she stopped at his table.

"Yes, what can I do for you?" Kyle asked, looking up at her.

Lizzy grinned. "How do you get along with your brother?"

"We get along just fine," Kyle said, looking up at her cautiously. Instinct told him not to trust her no matter how innocent the look on her face was.

"I know he's not happy that you lost your spot when Eden Hall brought in the Ducks."

"Why do you care?"

"Okay, time for honesty. He's been messing with my Ducks and I don't like it. Not one bit. I get protective when it comes to my Ducks but you should know that; you played against us in Peewees."

Suddenly her face sunk in and he realized where he knew her from. She was a Duck. Not just any Duck but the one his friends referred to as the puppet master. They all knew the C was on Conway's jersey but the one time they had stopped by the Ducks' practice right before the finals they had watched as she whispered things to him. Seconds later his voice would cut across the ice and she would smirk. It was almost as if she would tell him what he'd need to say. "Wait, you're that Lizzy? Adam's best friend? How exactly are you going to get back at my big brother?"

"Blackmail."

"Ooo, that's going to be hard. Rick's life revolves around hockey. There's not much to blackmail him on. He prides himself on having this wall of armor around him that no one can see past."

"Oh come on, Kyle. You're his kid brother. If anyone has insight on him, it'd be you."

"The only way to crack the armor is get close to him but you're not even his type. Every girlfriend he's ever had is the rich, country club, ditzy type. You don't look like his type."

"You do know that looks can be deceiving, don't you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I grew up in a three story house on the outskirts of Stillwater."

"Wait, you're Seth's kid sister. Seth and Rick played together on Varsity Seth's senior year. Be sweet and kind but remember at times you may have to manipulate him."

"Thanks Kyle."

"Wait," Kyle said.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"Give me that petition," Kyle said.

"Why would you sign a petition to change the Warrior name?"

"I don't mind it but this will really get at Rick. I love my brother but I love messing with him even more. I play hockey because I'm good at it. My dad put me in hockey when I was 7. Rick always makes me practice against him. I have a better head for business."

Lizzy handed him the petition and it made its way around the table. "Thanks Kyle."

"Leave me a couple sheets and I can have at least 100 signatures by the end of the day."

"Sure." Lizzy handed him a couple sheets. She turned to walk away then remembered something. "Oh, Portman's favorite band is Metallica and he can sleep through a blizzard unless something moves his bed."

"Okay. Why are you telling me this?"

"Because you're his roommate. I saw the photo on your desk. You and Rick on a yacht."

"Last summer. We have a spot upon Lake Superior."

"I'm not going to tell Portman. I think he should get to know you before he makes a judgment call based on your brother."

"Thanks."

Lizzy smiled and went back to the Ducks table. "Kyle is going to help us get more signatures and gave me an idea about how to get at Rick. Oh, Julie we should go. Scooter looks ready to leave."

"So what's the plan?" Julie asked as they dumped their trash.

Lizzy explained the plan and they walked out of the cafeteria.

"Good plan," Julie said.

"I do try," Lizzy answered. Julie stopped not far from the doors as Lizzy caught up to Scooter. "Hey!" Lizzy called. "Scooter, right?"

"Yeah," Scooter answered, turning around to face Lizzy and Julie behind her. "Hey Lizzy."

"Don't worry; she can't hear us unless we raise our voices. She's just here to make sure I don't bail on school." They had stopped just out of Julie's hearing range. "Listen, I need your help. It turns out that the board isn't going to hear us out about the mascot change unless we have 1,000 valid signatures on the petition. I can't get that without some support from Varsity. Julie's said some pretty great things about you and I can tell from our few run-ins that you're not like Riley. You're not as hostile towards us."

"Riley has some valid points but he does like to be over controlling at times. It's his way or the highway. I'm not always cool with that. However we've had the same mascot since the school was founded. Are you sure changing it is a good idea?"

"Why not? Besides, Rick did agree to it. I'm just helping out a girl my cousin likes. One who has gone here all year. If they change it to the Ducks so be it, if not okay. What do you say; help a girl out?" She glanced over her shoulder, which was Julie's cue to wave which she did, then looked back at Scooter.

"You do know only half of Varsity is going to sign this? The rest wouldn't breathe if Riley said it was uncool."

"I know but half of Varsity will work. That's all I need to convince other students it's not a completely bad idea."

"I want something out of this."

"Like what? I'm not setting up another grudge match."

"No, I'll get most of the team to sign the petition if you make a bet with me."

"What kind of bet?"

"You have to get Rick Riley to fall for you in a month."

"What are the stakes?"

"If you can't I get a date with your friend Julie."

"You're three years older than her."

"I don't want to sleep with her, I just want a date."

Lizzy swallowed and thought it over. "If I can you have to convince my teachers to give me extra credit."

"Deal," Scooter said.

"That's a bet," Lizzy answered as they shook on it.

"And Rick can't know about the bet."

"Agreed." The bell rang and they headed to class.

"So what did he say?" Julie asked.

"He said he'd help," Lizzy answered.

"Just like that?"

Lizzy looked at Julie, wondering how much she should tell the younger girl. Deciding it was best to leave her in the dark until Lizzy got to know her better, she nodded. "Yep. I can be pretty convincing when I want to be."

"Well okay."

After her last class of the day, English, Kyle approached Lizzy. "150 signatures just like I promised. I talked to most of them and they said they wouldn't care what the mascot was changed to," Kyle explained.

"Thanks."

While the Ducks got dressed for practice, Lizzy found Linda and handed over the sheets.

"This brings it up to 250 signatures," Linda said.

"A quarter of the way there. That's 200 more than you had this morning." Lizzy answered.

"And it's all thanks to you really. So thanks."

"No problem. I'll see what I can do in my first period science class and third period math class tomorrow plus we've still got to get the signatures from Scooter."

"Thanks again."

Lizzy nodded then went to practice where she sat down in the stands a few rows up from the players' box. Just as she started on her homework Varsity left the ice and the Ducks came out. Then Orion skated out to meet them.

"Alright, I want to say I am very proud of you all for the way you handled Varsity Friday. You looked like a real team out there. Now we just have to keep this momentum going. Portman, Jacobs ... Jacobs? Conway, where is your cousin?"

The entire team each lifted a finger and pointed to the stands where Lizzy was sitting without looking away from Orion.

Orion sighed and skated over to the bench. There he motioned for Lizzy to come to him. "Tell me," Orion said as Lizzy reached the front row, "why aren't you dressed and on the ice for practice?"

"Well because if you checked with my teachers you'd know that even though I turned in two assignments and aced both of them, I'm still failing every class. I read the handbook this weekend and Eden Hall requires that student athletes have at least a C average to play and a passing average to practice. Your rule is B's or better. I think my time would be better spent doing my homework to bring those F's up to passing than practicing when I can't compete."

"Portman!" Orion called. Portman skated over and looked between his coach and Lizzy. "I will tell you two this only once. You're not in Peewees any more. You will not get away with what you did back then. I will not treat you like a child and you will be expected not to act like one. This is my barn; you just get to play in it. I expect both of you to be ready to work when you come to practice."

"The only work I'll be doing for the next three weeks is homework."

"Two weeks. You have two weeks to get those grades up to passing."

"Two weeks? I'd have to get at least a 96 or above on very assignment for the next two weeks to get a passing average."

"You're not doing anything else."

"Coach, can you give us a minute?" Portman asked. Orion looked at him but backed off. Portman jumped over the wall then stepped up on to the bench and touched Lizzy's hands. For a brief moment he found it odd that he was looking directly into her eyes without crouching but set that aside. "Lizzy, listen to me. You're safe here. Nothing's going to happen to you, I promise."

"With the exception of the game on Friday, I haven't been in a hockey rink since it happened."

"I know. Just think of it this way, you were in more danger on Friday than you are now. None of the Ducks would willingly hurt you. I know you're scared but it's okay. Really."

"Thanks Goose," Lizzy said.

"Sure," Portman answered.

Portman went back to the ice and Lizzy went back to her homework.

"Banks," Orion said as the team finished their laps.

"Yeah Coach?" Adam asked.

"Go sit with Jacobs. Make sure she gets her homework done."

"You know, don't you?" Charlie asked as he slid to a stop next to his coach.

"Know what?" Orion asked.

"About her fear."

"Bombay mentioned watching out for it. I figure that's why she's nearly at the top of the stands and looked a bit panicked when I told her to come down to the ice."

"She doesn't have a poker face. We'll handle getting her back on the ice but you have to give her time."

In the stands, Lizzy sighed as Adam sat down next to her on her left side. "You here to watch me?" Lizzy said.

"I'm here to help with your homework."

"I think I'll be okay."

"I'll be here if you need me," Adam answered, pulling off his gloves and sitting them on the bench next to him. 15 minutes later Lizzy reached over with her left hand and touched Adam's hand. Adam looked at her but just took her hand and rubbed his thumb across the back of it. He watched out of the corner of his eye as Lizzy took a few deep breaths. Though Adam didn't say anything it helped Lizzy to know he was there for her. Just the comforting feel of his hand on hers was enough to calm the nervousness fluttering in her stomach. Not long after that Lizzy made the excuse to use the bathroom and bumped in to Scooter on her way back to the rink.

"You're not practicing yet?" Scooter asked.

"Have to bring my grades up first. What are you doing here so late after your practice?"

"Forgot my backpack. I didn't realize you are Seth Jacobs's little sister. He helped me out two years ago. With his training I made Varsity last year."

"Wait, you're Scott Holland? My brother said you were one of the best goalies he's ever worked with. My brother never has anything nice to say about the other goalies he has to work with but he really liked you."

"Oh thanks. If Rick knew your real background I'm sure he'd back off. Why didn't you tell him?"

"What? That I'm more his type than Mindy ever was? Because I'm not ditzy, I'm not blonde, and I don't believe in crying to Daddy when things go wrong. I like using other means to get what I want. Like blackmail or bets. I'll take care of Riley, don't worry about him. I'm not."

"Okay then. I'll get you those signatures in the morning."

"Thanks Scooter. I better get back before they think I ditched," Lizzy said.

"Good luck with that," Scooter answered.

Back at practice Lizzy sat back down and finished her homework. There were still 20 minutes left in practice when she did finish so she turned to Adam. Before she could say anything Orion called him down so he'd get at least a little bit of practice in. The next person to sit with her in the stands was Fulton. Knowing he wouldn't judge her either she told him about the bet she had made with Scooter after lunch. "So what do you get if you win the bet?" Fulton asked.

"He gets my teachers to give me extra credit. If I lose," Lizzy swallowed, "if I lose I have to set him up on a date with Julie."

Fulton stared at her for close to a full minute. "Do you plan on telling her?" he asked.

"Only if I actually lose. I don't plan on losing, Fulton."

"You really think you can get Rick Riley to fall for you in a month?"

"It's going to be easier than getting back on the ice to play hockey again."

"You think?"

"Yeah. Right now though I just want you and Adam to know. I made the mistake of not telling you about my fear but from now on I want to be completely honest with you two." Almost as if she knew what he was about to say she went on. "Yes, I do care about the rest of the Ducks and what they think but the loyalty isn't exactly the same. I'm not lying, I'm just not telling them."

"A lie of omission is still a lie."

"Fult, I trust them and I know if I do tell them they would probably understand but if I do tell them I don't think I'll get the reactions I need for Riley to believe this. The Ducks aren't exactly the best actors."

"You think Adam and I are?"

"I hope so. At first you've got to be mad about it but then you're got to accept it and support me. Riley has to believe this is honest and not that I'm doing this to win a bet against Scooter. The Ducks have to be angry about this. It has to seem like something close to the ultimate betrayal. If it doesn't, I'm not going to win this bet," Lizzy explained, praying Fulton would understand.

"I'm not sure I like this, Lizzy, but I think I'd rather have you pretend to date a Varsity goon than Julie actually date one," Fulton admitted.

"That helps."

"Mom and Dad want you and Portman to come over for dinner."

"If they're going to scold me about my skipping school, I'd rather Goose not be there to see that."

"I'll run interference. I'll do my best so he won't see it."

"Thanks."

After practice Lizzy sat with Adam on the bus and told him about the bet. He was, surprisingly, more understanding than Fulton was. He even agreed that telling the other Ducks probably wasn't a good idea. Not long after that the bus pulled to Adam's stop and he got off waving goodbye to the threesome.

The bus finally stopped in Stillwater and Lizzy, Portman, and Fulton walked the three blocks to Fulton's. Once inside Fulton called hello to his parents then dragged Portman down the hall to his room as his parents entered the living room. Nat swept across the room and hugged Lizzy. "Hi," Lizzy said, hugging her back.

"Don't you ever scare us like that again." Jim said.

"I'm so sorry," Lizzy said.

"We're sorry if we ever made you feel like you couldn't come to us."

"It's not that. I didn't know what to do and I didn't want to disappoint you. I was scared. You've always expected the best from me and I feel like I let you down."

"Honey, we're parents and the biggest part of being a parent is being there for your kids," Nat said, pulling away from Lizzy. "Nothing you ever say or do could ever make us stop loving you. We might be a little disappointed in your choices but we will always try to understand why you made them," Nat said.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You didn't let us down, you made us disappointed you. You're a good kid Lizzy, but the way you went about this upset us," Jim told her.

Lizzy looked down at her shoes. Nat looked at Jim then lifted Lizzy's chin. "You've apologized for it and from now on you'll come to us."

"Yeah, starting now." Lizzy told them about her first day and the bet she had made with Scooter.

"Are you sure this is a good idea, Lizard?" Jim asked.

"I'm not going to fall for him. He's so not my type," Lizzy answered.

"What do you mean?" Nat asked as the three moved into the kitchen. Nat checked on the lasagna in the oven then looked back at Lizzy who had hopped upon the counter.

"Riley's cute but this whole getting him to fall for me thing is just to prove a point. I get him to fall for me; I get blackmail on him, and use that to get him to leave my friends alone. Riley is the spoiled, country club type."

"How is that not your type?" Jim asked.

"It gets old after a while. There are things that are more important."

"Like what?" Nat asked.

"Sweet guys. Guys that are a bit rough around the edges. Guys that put a little less emphasis on their appearance and a little more on what's really important."

"Like the boy in my son's bedroom?" Jim asked.

Lizzy turned to see him sitting at the counter. "Maybe, I don't know. But it ain't Fulton that's for sure. He's like a brother to me."

"Oh," Nat said. Just that one little word and Lizzy could tell she was disappointed.

"Nat, you will always be my surrogate mother, but you have to admit that Fulton and I are way too close for it to be anything more romantic."

"I guess you're right," Nat said.

"Honey," Jim said gently.

"I know," Nat answered softly.

"How come you stopped after Fulton?" Lizzy asked. "If that's too personal you don't have to answer," Lizzy rushed on, hoping she hadn't overstepped.

"Because I was a demon spawn child and too much to handle," Fulton answered as he and Portman stepped into the kitchen.

"Complications," Nat said softly so only Lizzy could hear. Then to everyone she said "who wants dinner?"

* * *

_**There is that chapter. If I get three reviews today, you'll get another chapter. Consider it a birthday present. If not you'll just have to wait.  
**_


	34. Problems

**_Wonder what Lizzy's going to get into this time. Thanks to randaroo32 and Magenta Stone for your comments. You guys are amazing._**

Chapter 34: Problems

* * *

The next morning after her check in with Orion, Lizzy headed for breakfast when she came across Scooter and Riley talking in the courtyard. "Scooter," Lizzy said, just loud enough to be heard. They both turned to look at her.

"Right, here's the stuff you wanted," Scooter said, handing over a list of about 50 or so names.

"Thanks."

"I'll let you two talk. Just listen to her Rick." Scooter clapped his friend on the shoulder then made a quick escape.

"I have nothing to say to you," Rick said.

"Then take Scooter's advice and walk and listen."

"You have until we get to the cafeteria."

As they walked Lizzy took a deep breath. "I want apologize for what I said yesterday morning. You were just trying to be nice and I got a little sassy. I shouldn't have been so hostile. I get a little protective when it comes to my teammates, especially Kenny. He's like a little brother to me. I bet if I messed with your team you'd get a little defensive too."

"I have a little brother and I am captain, so yes defensiveness is in my nature. You still came off a little rude though. I'm sure you are better than that."

"No, not really. Anyway I know I was rude. That's why I'm going to leave you alone. You ruled this school and I swept in here expecting you to back off because I said so. This is your turf and we sorta expected you to just hand it over. That wasn't right. You mess with my Ducks in front of me and it is so on."

"You know, you're kinda like an alligator. Just swimming around, minding your own business until you detect a threat. The moment you do, you turn defensive."

"Is that a bad thing?" Lizzy asked.

"No, I guess not. Is that why Seth calls you Lizzy-gator?"

"How do you know that?"

"You mentioned Seth yesterday. So I did mention him to my dad and he told me all about your family. I guess we're not so different after all."

"You can have the same kind of family and still be vastly different."

"I think we have more in common than you would like to admit," Rick answered. He had to check himself there though. He didn't want to reveal too much to this girl and have her think he cared about her. Not only would that be bad for his reputation, it would also give her an in and his perfectly crafted life could come crashing down around him. Best thing to do was to get her angry enough so she didn't care about him.

"You mean more than just hockey?"

"I guess you'll never know."

"Right. I do know that the minute we walk through those doors," Lizzy motioned to the cafeteria doors in front of her, "we'll go back to being on opposite sides of that line in the sand."

"Maybe one day you will know what else we have in common," Riley said. He smirked and entered the cafeteria. Lizzy watched as he made a beeline to his friends. Lizzy shook her head then joined her team for breakfast.

"Were you just talking to Rick Riley?" Portman asked.

"Just making sure he knows where I stand when it comes to my Ducks."

All six Ducks sitting there looked at her.

"What? Just because we didn't grow up together doesn't mean I'm not protective of all of you. You guys are still Ducks no matter what it says on your jerseys. And you know what Bombay said about Ducks. You're my team and I'm not going to let some no good, stuck up prick mess with my team."

"It's no wonder why Banksie and Fult speak so highly of you," Portman said.

Lizzy smirked and conversation flowed to other subjects.

For the rest of the week Lizzy avoided Riley and not only did he not mess with any of the team in front of her but he also didn't approach her. Each day during practice that week, a different Duck would plop down in the stands next to her after laps. Then halfway through practice that person would switch with a player on the ice and the other player would watch over her until the end of practice. Though it irritated Lizzy slightly that her new coach thought she needed to be babysat, there were a few times that Lizzy was glad for the company. Each day the team would convince her to sit a few rows closer to the ice than the day before and by that Friday Lizzy was sitting on the team bench inside the player's box. Her current babysitter was Julie, who was rather good at history and was helping Lizzy through her homework.

Occasionally Lizzy would watch the ice to see how far the team had come in their training and saw they were nearly working like a well-oiled machine.

"On your left!"

"Coming hard!"

"Pass it!"

Those were just a couple of calls that were heard across the ice cutting through quiet. Three times Lizzy heard Orion snap at Portman to pay attention. Though most people would have turned to watch the older Bash Brothers, see what his problem was, Lizzy knew only two things could distract him. Since practices were closed to the school it wasn't a girl; instead it had to be his concern over one of his brothers. First her eyes landed on Kenny who was currently squaring off against Guy, and then she checked Fulton. Sure enough the younger Bash Brother's playing wasn't up to his usual standards. When Charlie skated by the bench she snapped a couple words at him and then went back to watching Fulton.

"What did you just say to him? 'Cause that didn't sound like English," Julie said.

"It wasn't. It was Duckonese," Lizzy said.

"What?"

"In sixth grade Charlie made up this language for passing notes so when teachers caught us they couldn't figure out what the notes said. It became known as Duckonese."

"I see."

"Since I'm not supposed to be helping with practice—"

"That language helps you get away with it."

"It's easier to understand when it's written but Charlie understands it when it's spoken just as easily."

"So what did you say?" Lizzy didn't say anything; she just stared at the ice where Orion stood.

"Take five and grab some water!" Orion yelled once he had their attention. The team flocked to the bench but none faster than Fulton.

He hopped the wall and dropped to his knees to dig through the medical bag.

Lizzy smirked at Julie then looked at Fulton as he pulled his inhaler from the bag. "You worried about something, Fulton?"

Fulton used his inhaler then dropped it back in the bag before looking at Lizzy. "No," he said.

"Fulton?" Lizzy asked, her eyes narrowing at her best friend.

Fulton looked around at the rest of his teammates then shook his head. Though none were looking at him and most were pretending not to pay attention to what was going on both Fulton and Lizzy knew they were listening to every word. "Not here," he hissed.

"Sure," she answered. Both knew the subject wasn't closed, just postponed.

"Reed!" Orion called, "everything all right?"

Fulton narrowed his eyes at Lizzy but assured their coach everything was fine. Julie looked at Lizzy as practice started up again but she shook her head and went back to talking about history. Julie and Goldberg switched spots and though he asked curiously what the water break had been for since Charlie never asked for one and their coach didn't usually give them out, he let it go when Lizzy replied that she just thought they could use one.

As practice drew to a close, Orion called Portman, Fulton, and Lizzy to him. Lizzy took a deep breath and stepped out onto the ice for the first time in two and a half months. Her legs shook a little, almost like a newborn colt standing for the first time, but slowly she walked across the ice. Goldberg joined his teammates by the net as Orion, Lizzy, and the Bash Brothers stood at center ice. "This finally came in today and the dean apologizes for the confusion over the first one." Orion handed Fulton a shirt and he held it up by the shoulders. Lizzy saw it was an Eden Hall Warriors jersey that said Reed on the back. At first this confused Lizzy. Why would Fulton need a new jersey? Then it hit her. At the start of the year when they had gotten their Eden Hall jerseys there had been some confusion with the jersey company and Fulton's had said Fulton instead of Reed. Neither he nor his parents had been happy.

"Thanks Coach," Fulton said.

"Portman," Orion continued as he turned to the other boy. He handed him his jersey then looked at Lizzy. "You will get yours when you complete a full practice. Every game between now and then you will—"

"I know, follow the dress code. No jeans and t-shirts. I've read the student hand book," Lizzy sighed.

"Deep breath, Fulton," Portman whispered under his breath.

"Are you sure you're alright, Fulton?" Orion asked.

"Yes, I'm fine," he glanced over his shoulder at the team. They were talking about something he couldn't hear. "It's a minor high-stress related asthma attack. Under extreme high stress I forget to breathe normally and then it's hard for me to breathe. I'm fine now."

Orion looked him over as if judging the authenticity of his words then raised his voice to get the rest of the team's attention. "The bus leaves at three p.m. tomorrow. Don't be late. Now, give me five laps and hit the showers. You all have homework!" Orion barked at his team. After Fulton showered and got dressed he headed outside.

"So is now a good time?" Lizzy asked, following him.

"Better than the last time," Fulton replied.

"Okay then what's got you so worried?"

"You."

"Me?"

"It just sorta hit me that Orion expects you back on the ice next week."

"Oh," Lizzy muttered. Even though that was a little fast for Lizzy she knew why Orion expected it and it definitely made sense.

"Lizzy, if you don't want to do this we can make Orion understand that."

"Seeing you guys out there makes me want to play, want to give you advice but just when I start seriously thinking about it, those missing 12 hours hit me hard."

"Sounds like you really want to play."

"So bad, but I'm so scared too. I don't know what to do."

"Where are you headed?" Fulton asked, changing the subject.

"Mickey's," Lizzy answered.

"There's my mom; we'll drop you off."

"Uh, okay."

Fulton told his mom the plan and she agreed to drop Lizzy off at the diner. "Why don't I come over tomorrow morning and we can pass the puck around a little? Just you and me?" Fulton suggested.

"Uh, hockey stick still freaks me out a little," Lizzy answered.

"Okay then, how about I come over and watch you hit the puck around?"

"I can't Fulton, I'm sorry."

"Fine how about I come over and we can hang out?"

"Fulton, honey," Nat said, "stop pushing so hard."

"Okay, you can come over and we'll watch a couple of movies say around nine? Aunt Casey has to work and Charlie said he was going to help Averman practice some."

"I'll see you then."

The next day Lizzy and Fulton had a movie marathon at Charlie's. Since Casey had pick up another shift to make up for the time she had missed due to Lizzy's court case, Lizzy and Fulton were forbidden to leave the apartment.

Every time Lizzy got up to get something Fulton would move her hockey stick closer to the couch they were sitting on-first out of the closet to lean against the door, then against the wall next to the TV, then against the chair, then finally across the coffee table. Occasionally Lizzy glanced at her hockey stick but didn't touch it. When they finished their third movie after lunch, Fulton turned off the TV.

"Touch it," Fulton demanded.

"What?" Lizzy asked.

"Touch the stick."

Lizzy smirked, as she had her feet propped upon the coffee table. She nudged the stick with her toes and grinned at Fulton.

"Lizzy," Fulton ordered.

She grabbed his hand then slowly reached out and tapped the hockey stick with her other hand. When she looked back at Fulton, he didn't look amused. Lizzy took a deep breath then pressed her fingers to the stick. Lizzy took a deep couple breaths and felt Fulton squeeze her hand. When she felt comfortable with just touching the stick, she lifted her hand and pressed her palm to the stick. This scared her a bit more than just touching the stick so her hand tightened on Fulton's. Her eyes slid shut as she tried to work herself up to griping her stick. The moment her fingers curled around the stick her breath quickened and her mind filled with images of the championship game.

"Breathe, Lizzy, breathe. It's okay," Fulton's voice broke through the memories and caused Lizzy's eyes to fly open. When they did Lizzy saw that Fulton had both her hands in his. "I am so sorry, I'm sorry, please, I'm sorry," Fulton said over and over.

Lizzy wrapped him a hug and they both took a few moments to calm down. "It's alright, Fult. I don't blame you. You're just trying to help."

"I pushed you too hard. Bombay said—I am so sorry."

"You didn't; it's just going to take time. I'm not as ready as I thought I was."

"Kids? You ready?" Casey asked as she entered the apartment.

"Hey Aunt Casey," Lizzy said. "Charlie is practicing with Averman—Never mind, he's right behind you. Let me go change my pants and I'll be ready." As Lizzy slipped out of her out of her ducky PJ pants and into her slacks in Charlie's bedroom, a few lines from Bombay's last email came back to her.

_"You know you and Adam aren't so different. You both suffered an injury during a championship game that changed you. Talk to him_;_ it will help."_

Maybe Bombay was right. Maybe Adam could help. He had taken a similar hit and did admit it had taken him weeks to get back on the ice. So after they had boarded the bus to their game against South St. Paul High School Lizzy sat down next to Adam. This was his first game with the JV team against another school. She knew he was a bit worried but he was internalizing it and now she just needed to calm him down and distract him.

"Hey, I have a question," Lizzy said.

"Ask away," Adam answered.

"You don't have to answer."

"Lizzy, you have always had my back and for that I have always considered you one of my best and closest friends. I don't feel obligated to tell you the truth because of what you've done for me in the past. I feel obligated to tell you the truth because we are best friends. I care about you Lizzy and I don't like lying to you."

"I know, but this is really personal."

"Ask away Liz. I at least want to hear it."

"How many hours don't you remember after you got hit by McGill?"

"That's what you want to know?" Adam asked. "Next time you start a question like that, ask me about my love life, please." He looked relieved. "Two hours."

"That's it?"

"Yep, I remember taking the shot and then I wake up in the hospital and my dad tells me the game was over two hours prior."

"They said you were awake for the ambulance ride."

"Awake but I don't remember it. My dad said after they ran the x-rays and the CAT scan I passed out. Why do you want to know?"

"Aren't you scared it'll happen again?"

"I definitely was."

"Was? Not still?"

"Yes Lizzy, was. I'm going to ask you something my dad asked me. Something that, if you're anything like me, will help. How many games have you played?"

"As a Duck somewhere around seven or eight."

"In your life?"

"Oh, more like seven seasons."

"So you'd say about 15 games a season, for seven years ... Over a hundred games?"

"Close to that since we rarely made playoffs."

"And in how many of those 100 games did you get hurt? Seriously hurt?"

"One," Lizzy admitted softly.

"One out of a hundred. Do you know what that means? 99% of the time you're not going to get hurt. Stop thinking about the one game you got hurt and focus instead on all the games before that. Focus on earlier this summer; on last year with the Sparks; two years ago with the Ducks, and every year before that in district two. Concentrate on when you had fun, not on when you got hurt," Adam said forcefully.

"Oh." Lizzy looked down at her lap.

"Hey, I didn't say that to upset you, I said it to help you." Adam lifted Lizzy's chin. "Hey, are you mad at me?"

"No, you're right. I just don't know how."

"Just don't think about it. When you start thinking about what happened force your mind to think about another game. Why weren't you afraid to play after you dislocated your shoulder?"

"Because that was my fault. I dislocated it when I smashed my stick against the glass."

"But you were in a lot of pain after that game."

"Yeah but being shoved against the boards is part of hockey."

"So is being shoved down."

"This isn't going to be easy, is it?"

"No, but you have us. We'll help."

"Now my turn to help you."

"You already did. I'm not worried about playing my first game tonight."

"You mean first official game with JV since the showdown didn't count."

"Exactly," Adam said just as they reached the high school.

* * *

_**So there you have it. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Please keep it up. You guys are great.**_


	35. Bodyguards and French

_**Warning there is some French in this chapter and I've put the translations down at the bottom, but since I don't speak French the translations came from Google translator. It's not that important to know what he said just that he said it.**_

_**Also in this chapter: ****el capitán and le capitaine both mean my/the captain.  
**_

_**Big thank yous to **_**_randaroo32 and Magenta Stone for your reviews. I would have updated sooner but it seems I am losing readers and was waiting to see how many would read the last chapter, if I could get it back up to 20 or not. The answer is not.  
_**

Chapter 35: Bodyguards and French

* * *

Monday Lizzy and Kenny walked towards the Ducks' table with their lunches when Riley grabbed Lizzy's arm. Both stopped and looked at him. Lizzy looked from Riley's face to his hand to his face again. Riley swallowed and let go of her arm. "Sorry. Have a seat," Riley said, holding out his chair for her.

"No thank you," Lizzy said politely.

"I just want to talk," Riley answered. Lizzy and Kenny shared a look. "Really, just talk. Your friend Ken here can even go get your bodyguards if that will make you feel more comfortable."

Lizzy nodded to Kenny. "Fulton," Lizzy said.

Kenny nodded and scurried away. Lizzy sat her tray on the table then sat down. One of the boys reached for her potato chips but Lizzy gently smacked the back of his hand.

"My chips," Lizzy growled. The boy backed off and Lizzy felt a hand on her shoulder. She glanced up and saw Fulton.

"We heard about the game, congratulations. SSP isn't an easy school to beat," Riley said.

"That was the rest of the team. I didn't actually get to play."

"You don't have a C average?" Cole asked.

"Not yet. I'm not passing Science and English."

"I can fix that." Riley snapped his fingers and motioned to one of his teammates.

"No, no, I got it. I did just skip the eighth grade. I will not have my grades handed to me."

"Okay," Riley said.

"Riley, I haven't spoken to you in a week; why are you being so nice to me?" Lizzy asked.

"Can't I just be nice to a sweet girl?"

"Does this have anything to do with your friendship with Seth?"

"No."

"Rick, I appreciate the sentiment but I don't need your charity."

"It's not charity. I know I haven't made it easy on jv—"

"And you thought you could make it up to them by being super nice to me? Because you think how can a girl who has only been here for one week hate you?"

Riley looked at Scooter, who smirked. "I was raised to be nice to girls and I haven't been nice to you." Riley shook his head, looking for all the world like he was sorry for it.

"How about the two of you just start over?" Scooter suggested. "You two have a lot in common and your relationship got off to a rocky start."

That made Lizzy suspicious that Scooter wanted to lose the bet he had with her or that he had made a bet with Riley that he'd win if Lizzy and Riley became friends. It would also explain Riley's sudden change of heart. Lizzy figured that Scooter had bet that Riley could win her over and as a matter of pride Riley went along with it.

Lizzy wasn't going to make it that easy on either of them. "I'll have to think about this. Excuse me." Lizzy stood and Fulton followed her back towards the jv table.

"You can't seriously think he's being genuinely nice," Fulton said.

"I do think he has ulterior motives, but I do have a bet to win and that means accepting him being nice for at least a little while."

"Just don't fall for him."

"Me? Fall for that jerk? We have nothing in common," Lizzy answered.

"What was that all about?" Charlie asked as Lizzy and Fulton sat down.

"Nothing," they both answered.

"And my favorite meal of the day is my hockey stick," Charlie said sarcastically.

Lizzy sighed, now knowing her cousin wouldn't believe her unless it sounded plausible. "Riley just wanted to talk about the game."

"About how terrible we are?"

"No, he was impressed how well you guys worked together and he has a point." Even if Riley hadn't said it, it was the truth. "You all did very well during the game." Charlie looked at her curiously, but when Fulton nodded he dropped the subject.

After practice Lizzy sat down in the cafeteria alone as the rest were still changing and she suddenly found Riley sitting next to her. "So, have you thought about it?" Riley asked.

"I don't know why you want to be so nice to me, but I'm willing to accept your kindness even if I'm a bit wary of it," Lizzy answered.

"I can take that."

"So how's your girlfriend?"

"Huh?"

"You do have a girlfriend right? I mean a guy like you," Lizzy looked him over, "captain of the varsity hockey team, popular, big man on campus, rich, well-bred, cute, respectable." She ticked off his good traits on her fingers. "You must have girls lining up to date you."

"I have extremely high standards. Most girls don't make the cut."

"Because they're not cheerleaders? That must make the dating pool pretty small."

"Believe it or not, money and cheerleading are actually pretty far down on my list of things I like in a girl."

"So what if you're picky? I know there are other girls you're interested in."

"True, but right now there are more important things that deserve and need my attention, besides a needy girlfriend."

"Like winning a bet?"

"A bet? No, like not pissing off my dad. That's not your concern though. There are also more personal things I need to worry about."

"Speaking of personal, you should go. Portman's coming," Lizzy warned.

"He's going to have to get used to us together."

"I said I'd warily accept you being nice to me; there was nothing in there about being friends or being together."

"No, but how do you expect me to be nice to you if I never see you?"

"Sounds like you've got a problem," Lizzy sassed. Riley bit the inside of his cheek to keep from saying something snappy or rude to her.

"He bothering you, Mav?" Portman asked, setting his dinner on the table.

Lizzy looked up at Riley and batted her eyelashes and he stood and left. "Nope, not a bit," Lizzy said to Portman as she watched Riley go. He glanced after the varsity captain but sat down and soon the rest of the on-campus Ducks joined them.

The next morning Scooter walked with Lizzy to breakfast. "So," he started, breaking through the semi-awkwardness, "how exactly do you plan on winning, if you don't spend time with him?"

"Shouldn't you be rooting for me to lose? Lizzy asked.

"Not when the stakes are higher in my bet against Cole."

"Oh? And what's that bet?"

"Doesn't matter. What does matter, is you getting Rick to fall for you."

"Fine, but I still have three weeks."

"It may take that long. El capitaine isn't easily romanced."

"The term is either el capitán or le capitaine. You can't mix French and Spanish. It's not right."

"They sound the same."

"It's all about the emphasis. Two completely different languages."

"How many languages are you fluent in?"

"Two. English and French. Each of my brothers is fluent in a different language besides English. Italian, French, Spanish, and German in that order. As a result I know how to say "Do you speak English?" in five different languages."

"Ah, I see," Scooter said. "You know, Rick took French; claimed it would get him more girls."

"Interesting. And they are glaring again." Lizzy sighed as they paid for their breakfast.

"Your team does that a lot."

"Only when it comes to varsity goons. Bonjour, capitaine," Lizzy said, passing Riley.

"You speak French?" Riley asked.

"I do have four older brothers." Lizzy continued walking to her table.

"That girl continues to surprise me. It is going to be so easy to win this bet," Riley said.

"Not if the Ducks sabotage you," Scooter answered knowingly.

"Don't count on it." Riley narrowed his eyes at the freshman hockey team then shook his head.

That afternoon it was Portman's turn to babysit Lizzy. Surprisingly he was really good at English even if at times his grammar left something to be desired. Right before Orion called him down to switch with Luis, Portman turned to her.

"You have from now until the end of practice to decide if you would like to go skating tonight." Lizzy nodded since it sounded like a good idea. "Ice stating," Portman clarified. "No hockey, no sticks, no practice; just you and me skating."

"Oh." Lizzy looked away, completely unsure.

"Don't need an answer now, just think about it," Portman said, gently. As Portman walked out of the locker room later with Fulton, Lizzy touched his arm. Portman nodded to Fulton then paused next to Lizzy. "Hey," Portman said.

"Hey," Lizzy answered, nervously shifting her backpack on her shoulder. Once the rest of the team left Lizzy swallowed. "I'm scared. I want to be on that ice but I am so scared."

Portman took her hand gently. "We'll take it slow, I promise."

"I don't know ..." Lizzy said slowly.

"One step at a time," Portman promised. "You say stop, we'll stop. I swear, Mav."

"Okay." They walked into the locker room and sat down on the bench. Lizzy pulled her skates from her bag and stared at them in her lap. As she stared at them, Portman rubbed her upper arm.

"It's okay, you know," Portman said softly.

"I know."

"Remember our game against Trinidad? Huh?"

"We kicked butt," Lizzy smiled.

"Remember beating Gunner in three bar?" He had to get her back on the ice. Anything he could that would erase the fear and instill that sense of fun again. Lizzy laughed and put her skates on. "That's my girl." Portman pulled his skates on as well. Every time Lizzy would start to breathe heavily as the panic and fear got to her, Portman would squeeze her hand and reassure her that everything was okay. Finally after about 25 minutes together they went out to the ice. They entered the rink and Lizzy swallowed. "This is the next big step; getting out there. You've come so far already. We don't have to—"

"No. I have to do this. If I don't try then I never will. Just ... Talk to me, Goose."

Portman smiled and opened the door to the ice. He stepped back onto the ice and offered Lizzy his hands. "One step; just one little step," Portman said. "It's just one step. That's it."

Lizzy gripped the door frame and slowly stepped onto the ice.

"Now, let go of the wall and take my hands." Portman continued to hold his hands out for her to take. Because they were both so focused on getting Lizzy back on the ice, neither noticed Orion nor Charlie in the top of the stands. They also didn't notice Rick and Kyle Riley as well as Cole sneak in through the rink entrance and crouch behind the drywall between the rink and the stands. They peaked through the glass divider and spotted the pair. Rick motioned for the other two to be quiet but knew his brother wouldn't be the problem. After a moment Lizzy took Portman's hands. "Trust me?" Portman asked.

"Like Maverick trusts Goose," Lizzy answered.

Portman nodded and slowly pulled her to center ice. "See, not so scary is it?"

"I guess not."

"Come on, push."

Lizzy took a deep breath and skated around the rink, not letting go of Portman's hand.

"What do you think about grabbing some grub?" Portman asked several minutes later.

"I think I feel the need."

"For food?"

"The need for speed. You catch me, we'll get grub and you can tell the team whatever you want about where we've been. If you don't, you have to take me out for tacos." Lizzy grinned at him wickedly.

Portman's heart jumped into his throat. There was just something about this girl that was getting to him. "One lap?"

"Two. Ready? Go!" Lizzy bolted away from him.

Looking back on that chase even years later Portman wasn't sure if he let her win or if she had been that much faster than him but he was glad it had helped her boost her confidence.

"You never told me your cousin was that fast," Orion said to Charlie as they walked out of the rink.

"Not as fast as Luis but she can really move when she wants to," Charlie answered. "Now you see why we want her back on the ice."

"Yeah, I do. She'd be very valuable if we make playoffs this year."

"But getting her to even touch a hockey stick will be the most difficult part."

"Bombay never said it would be easy. He did however mention that the payoff would be worth it. Now I know what he meant."

"Good," Charlie answered.

Later that night, Charlie, along with the rest of the team except Lizzy, all received emails from Portman that read _She put on her ice skates and we skated tonight. Please don't mention it or push her on it._ Though at first a few of the team wondered about the short message, it took them no more than five minutes to realize that Portman was talking about Lizzy. Even though she had told him he had to get her tacos if he lost the race, she never mentioned that he couldn't tell the team what happened if he had lost. He guessed it was probably implied but since it wasn't stated, if she ever found out she couldn't really be mad at him.

For the rest of the week Lizzy and Portman skated every night and any time Riley saw her he was super nice. Lizzy returned the favor even if she was a bit wary of him. Then on Friday at lunch he walked up behind her and spoke in her ear.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle." It meant "good afternoon, miss" in French.

Lizzy looked up at him in disbelief. Though he had been nice to her in the halls when he had seen her he had never been so bold as to speak to her in front of her entire team.

"Combien est-il flippe votre équipe que je vous parle en ce moment, en face de chacun d'eux?" Riley asked, but since he said it entirely in French several of the Ducks glared at him.

"Probablement ne serait pas si mal si ils savaient ce que vous disiez," Lizzy answered also in French.

"Je parie que certains d'entre eux croient qu'il est quelque chose de vraiment mauvais que je veux sortir avec."

"Vous devriez dire quelque chose de sucré, juste pour voir si ils font quelque chose."

"Comme ... Je pense que vous êtes très joli."

Guy choked on his milk and Connie, Luis, Adam, Portman, and Charlie looked concerned. Not because of Guy but rather because of what Riley had said. The five of them were in French One with Lizzy and the rest of the Ducks had elected to take Spanish. They knew enough to know très joli meant very pretty.

"What did he just say?" Charlie asked.

"It doesn't matter what he said. He should walk away now," Lizzy said in English.

"Going," Riley also said in English. Then he walked away.

"Why would he say something that would cause those five to freak out?" Fulton asked.

"Did he say what I think he just said?" Adam asked.

"Not exactly no. Guy, did you get the full context of that conversation?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes, I did, but why would he say it?"

"Did you hear the first thing he said?"

"That doesn't explain why he's being nice to you."

"Because he doesn't have to be mean to everyone."

"Want to fill us in on exactly what he said?" Charlie asked.

"Not particularly," Lizzy answered.

"Lizzy," Fulton said. The look he was giving her told her she had to say something. She thought it over and realized one sentence would explain everything to him but she didn't want everyone to know. French was out since he didn't know that and the same with German. Spanish was also out since Luis was fluent, Italian also because Portman spoke it, and Duckonese because of Charlie. All that remained was English. Then Guy muttered something to Connie that sounded less like English and more like gibberish and it hit Lizzy. She and Fulton had another language in common that no one else understood.

"Unca meta pres knar boo." Lizzy said, leaning forward to see Fulton.

"Rap courser rand mesa?" Fulton asked.

"Yes." Lizzy nodded.

"The heck is going on?" Portman asked.

"Duckonese?" Julie asked.

"No, that was Lizton," Charlie answered.

"What?" several voices asked.

"Uncle Rob explained it as idioglossia, only more specific," Charlie said.

"Isn't that like Cryptophasia?" Portman asked.

"It's the broader form," Russ said. "Since they aren't twins you can't call it Cryptophasia, but it's the same point. They made up their own language."

"So you and Riley—?" Fulton asked as though he hadn't heard the other conversation.

"Hasn't changed," Lizzy answered.

* * *

_**So there's that chapter. Like I said at the start, I'm losing readers and would like to know if I'm doing something wrong, though I doubt anyone would tell me. Please keep reviewing, or start if you never have, and thanks to everyone for reading. Cryptophasia and idioglossia are the real names for the phenomenon described above. I got the idea from a **_**Law**** &amp; Or****der: SVU**_** episode entitled **_**Identi****ty**_**. All you have to do is search youtube for **_**Law &amp; ****Order SVU twins language**_** and it should show you a scene where the twins are speaking their own language.  
**_

_**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**_

_**As promised the translations:**_

Riley and Lizzy's French conversation:

_"How much is it freaking your team out that I'm talking to you right now, in front of all of them?"_

_"Probably wouldn't be so bad if they knew what you were saying,"_

_"I bet some of them believe it's something really mean that I'm trying to get away with."_

_"You should say something sweet just to see if they do anything."_

_"Like ... I think you're very pretty."_

Fulton and Lizzy's conversation:

_"It's just about the bet."_

_"So he's just freaking them out?"_

_"Yes."_


	36. Fulton's Problems

_**Big thank yous to **_**_randaroo32 and Magenta Stone for your reviews._**

**_Also as a side note, I've always wanted to see another side to Rick Riley (minor aside he's only credited as Rick in the movie credits even though he's never referred to as Rick in the movie). Everyone always portrays Riley as this one dimensional character and we all know every one has more than one side._**

Chapter 36: Fulton's Problems

* * *

That afternoon Orion brought Lizzy into the locker room just before practice.

"I have good news," Orion said.

"Uh oh," Lizzy muttered. The man looked entirely too happy. Well at least in Lizzy's opinion.

"These here are the eligibility reports for the jv team. Guess who is now passing every class?"

"But," Lizzy said, raising a finger, "I don't have a C average and that means I still can't compete. No C average means no competing; no competing means practicing is useless."

"How long has it been since you've skated with the team?" Orion asked, turning to look at her.

"Three months, yesterday."

"So you'd be rusty. You gotta jump back in the pool sometime."

Lizzy's breath hitched in her throat. Suddenly the fear was back.

"Wrong analogy, Coach," Charlie hissed.

"How about you gotta get back on that horse sometime?"

"Better," Charlie said.

"I bet the reason you don't want to practice is because you've forgotten how to skate."

"Coach," Charlie warned softly. He really didn't want Orion to push Lizzy into not getting back out there.

However little did Charlie know Bombay had told Orion to push Lizzy hard and then had given the guy Lizzy's warning signs of when to stop. "This has nothing to do with your grades; it's about you not wanting the team to see you can't ice skate anymore."

"Oh she can so ice skate and she will prove you wrong," Portman answered.

"Goose!" Lizzy exclaimed.

"Come on Mav, it's not like you have to show off to Varsity, we just want you to show Coach how wrong he is."

"Fine. Ten laps." Lizzy pulled her skates on but not her hockey gear and the team went out to the ice. Once they reached the ice Varsity was just leaving. Riley paused just as he was about to say something. He swallowed the insult aimed at the jv captain on the tip of his tongue and turned to Lizzy. It was all about the bet. He had to remind himself to be nice to JV as not to upset Lizzy. Upsetting Lizzy meant he lost his bet against Scooter. That was not going to happen.

"Est ma petit canard va patiner?" Riley asked.

"Oui, j'ai conteste," Lizzy answered.

"Good luck, ma canard."

Lizzy smirked and Varsity left.

"Okay, enough," Fulton snapped.

The rest of the Ducks stopped and stared at them.

"I want to know what he said, right now."

"Fulton," Lizzy warned.

"No. What did he say? He's 17 and you're my kid sister."

"Come on, Fulton. This is Riley were talking about. Rich, stuck up, country clubber Riley. I'm not going to fall for him, you know that. I don't have any feelings whatsoever for Riley. He's just trying to be nice. It probably has something to do with his friendship with Seth."

"I just want to know what he said." Most of the Ducks agreed with him.

"Fine, Guy can tell you. I have ten laps to do." Lizzy skated away taking Adam with her.

"He nailed that, didn't he?" Adam asked.

"Epically!" Lizzy cheered softly.

"Well?" Fulton asked, looking at Guy.

"He asked her if she was going to skate today and she answered yes, she was challenged and he said "good luck my duck." That's it, I swear. You know maybe, just maybe, he really is just trying to be nice to her. He has only made it really tough on Charlie." Guy skated away and Portman looked at Fulton.

"Maybe we oughta trust her with this," Portman suggested.

"Maybe, but that doesn't mean I have to like it," Fulton answered.

"I guess not."

A couple laps later Fulton caught up to Lizzy. "Nailed it," he said in her ear.

"Thank you," Lizzy replied, knowing that he would understand she wasn't mad at him and anyone else could take it as he had apologized.

"Give me ten more, Jacobs. Prove to me you can keep up with the team," Orion called to her.

Lizzy growled but skated 10 more laps. "I'm done, Ted." Lizzy stepped off the ice and went to do her homework.

"I see he still hasn't earned your respect." Fulton said as they headed for the bus stop after practice. Lizzy just gave him a look. "Liz, come on what more does the guy have to do? He's not griping about you calling him Ted, he gave us that water break the other day, he's not pushing you to play hockey, and earlier when you and I fought, he didn't say a word. Remember how Bombay used to?"

"Okay, so maybe that does earn him a bit of respect on game day, but he definitely needs to show me he wants it more."

"Okay. So, still freaked out by your stick?" Fulton completely changed the subject.

"A little bit."

"I'll come by tomorrow and we can hit the puck around some."

"Okay." Lizzy agreed. After dinner that night while Charlie and his mom spent some time bonding Lizzy hooked up her laptop and checked her e-mail. There were a few from Bombay, one from her dad, and most from her brothers. As she read through them, every now and then she would glance at her hockey stick in the corner of the room. Finally it had her so distracted that she set her laptop aside and walked over to it. She sat down inches from it and stared.

By the time Charlie walked in to get his PJ's and towel for his shower, Lizzy had her stick in her hands and was tracing Matt's signature. Then he saw both her hands and eyes were wet and figured she had been crying. Charlie knew he had to do something to help but he wasn't sure what it was. He slowly backed out of the room and called Bombay who was of no help so Charlie asked his mom. All she could tell him was that Lizzy was going through a rough time and they needed to be there for her when Lizzy came to them. Charlie reentered his room to find Lizzy fast asleep, curled around her hockey stick. Instead of waking her up or trying to remove the stick, Charlie picked her up, stick and all, and put her down on the bed.

When Lizzy woke up the next morning Fulton had already arrived and was having hot chocolate with Casey. Lizzy sat down and her aunt poured her a mug. "Thanks, Aunt Casey."

"You're welcome, sweetheart. So Fulton, what do you and Charlie have planned for today?" Casey asked.

"Oh, it's not Charlie I came over here for. Lizzy and I are going to get some shooting practice in, Mrs. Conway," Fulton answered.

"Fulton, how many times have I told you to call me Casey?"

"Too many to count but I always forget."

"Does being reminded of Uncle Bill hurt?" Lizzy asked.

"Not really, but I've known Fulton since the day he was born. It's alright if he calls me Casey. If it hurt that bad I'd just go back to using Jacobs." Casey answered.

"Oh."

"And I'm sorry, kids, but I'm afraid I have to work today."

"We'll be okay." Lizzy grinned, nodding.

"I'm afraid not. The prosecutor on your case found out how you spent the last two weekends. He reminded Bombay that if you don't follow your sentence to a t, you can be arrested. You'll just have to wait until later to get your shooting practice in."

"But Aunt Casey..."

"I'm sorry sweetheart; it's either the diner or juvvie." Lizzy looked at Fulton who shrugged. "Fulton can always come with. I get off right before you have to be at the school for the game."

"Who are we playing today?" Lizzy asked.

"Hampton Academy," Charlie said, grabbing some toast off the table, "Mom, I'm going to go hang out with Connie, Guy, and Goldberg."

"Don't be late to the game."

"Yes, ma'am."

So as Casey worked Fulton colored and Lizzy drew his picture. By lunch time they were both bored out of their minds. "Aunt Casey," Lizzy said as Casey sat down with them on her lunch break, "I have been good all morning. Please, please, please let me go skating. I'll be back in 20 minutes. I promise."

"You have 15 and your dad wants to talk to you tonight."

"Okay," Lizzy sighed. Though she wasn't happy about it being only 15 minutes it was better than nothing. "Thank you." Lizzy smiled then she and Fulton burst from the dining car and made the most of their 15 minutes of Lizzy's freedom. Soon though Lizzy was back to being trapped inside. No matter how hard she pushed to get Fulton to enjoy his time off and to go do something, he convinced her he was fine just sitting with her. Finally Casey's shift was over and they drove to Eden Hall.

During halftime, in which they were up 2-1, Lizzy convinced Orion to let her remain on the bench. Then she heard her name being called. Lizzy looked around then saw Joey Larson standing in the stands right behind the bench.

"Joey!" Lizzy said happily. She jumped up and stood on the back bench to talk to him.

"Hey Lizzy. I just wanted to see how you were doing. You never said what decision you came to. However because you're here I assume you came to Eden Hall."

"Not exactly. I ended up skipping school for a month."

"Wait, you're that local hotshot? About three weeks ago the Star Tribune did a big article on the front page of their sports section about it. They withheld your name of course, because you're a minor, but they talked about how you had gotten international sports fame then skipped a month of school. Most of the article painted you as a trouble-making kid."

"That's painful. Though there's a good chance some of it's true, I'm sure not all of it is."

Joey told her everything the article had said that he could remember.

"Sounds somewhat true. I—uh—I haven't touched a puck since the concussion," Lizzy answered.

"You've finally touched your hockey stick?"

The boy just appeared out nowhere. "'Riley," Lizzy smiled. "Rick Riley, this is Joey Larson. He played on your uncle's peewee team with Kyle about two years ago. Joey this is Rick Riley. He is Kyle's older brother and the captain of the varsity team."

The boys shook hands and Lizzy had a sudden cold chill, shivering just a bit. Joey instantly shucked his jacket then draped it around Lizzy's shoulders. Heat instantly flooded Liz's body, and Riley looked a bit put out. Lizzy didn't know why he did, but she shrugged it off. Instead she looked down at the jacket and was glad to see it wasn't the blue and orange of Hampton Academy Rams but rather red, white, and blue of the Minnesota Twins.

"I didn't know you were a Twins fan."

"They may not be the best team in the American league but they are good."

"My brother Chris would disagree with that. He's a Royals fan. Though he will admit that Kirby Puckett is one of the best athletes Minnesota has ever seen."

"Canard," Riley said gently, "you didn't answer my question."

"Since when do you call me Canard?" Lizzy asked.

"Answer my question."

"You first."

"Since yesterday. You are a duck, aren't you? Besides, how many of your team actually knows what it means?"

"True, and to answer your question, last night," Lizzy answered. "It brought up some painful memories, but ... at least I touched it, right?"

"That's progress. Now, next time you touch your hockey stick try to think of something besides the injury you suffered," Riley told her.

"That's what Fulton and Portman have said," Lizzy agreed.

"Think of the Italy game or your peewee games or ..." Joey trailed off trying to come up with something fun that had related to hockey.

"Last season's Battle of the City," Riley added.

"When we beat the Crockett Cougars. That was definitely fun. How do you know about that?"

"My dad threatened to get the school's lawyers involved when the dean told him part of your probation was being on the jv team. As much as he hated the Ducks, he didn't want that reputation clouding the prestigious hockey team. Dean Buckley said though you were put on there by force, you could actually play against boys and win. Then he showed my dad the tape from that game and reminded my dad you had a scholarship so his hands were tied. When I brought you and Seth up, my dad showed me the tape he had."

"Oh."

"You have potential to rival Adam; you just have to want it more than he does."

"Oh I want it bad enough but—Oh look, they're back."

"We should go."

"Joey, your jacket," Lizzy said, moving to pull it off.

"I'll see you out front later. Give it back to me then," Larson answered.

Reluctantly Lizzy sat back down and went back to watching the game as the third period started, having no idea Riley was grilling Larson in the stands.

After the game, Lizzy walked outside and returned Joey's jacket to him. "We should hang out some time, get dinner maybe," Lizzy suggested.

Joey looked around the courtyard then nodded as he folded his jacket over an arm. "I'd like that."

"I'll call you."

Joey walked away and Lizzy watched him go, feeling a bit confused as to why he would seem hesitant to accept her offer for dinner.

"First varsity and now Hawks?" Fulton snapped from behind her. "Are you even a Duck anymore?"

"What does the price of candy in Texas have to do with the weather in Maine?" Lizzy asked, spinning around to face him.

"What?" Fulton asked.

"One has nothing to do with the other. I can have friends that aren't Ducks and still be a Duck. One would hope you would understand that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Only trying to remind you that you're the one that first accepted the new Ducks onto the team. First me and Adam, then Portman, and even Russ. Out of all of us you're the first one to accept new friends. Why can't I do the same?"

"The difference here is my friends all became Ducks; yours hate us."

"You—you ..." Lizzy spun and reentered the arena to avoid saying something horrible to Fulton. She searched the crowd and found her aunt heading toward her as varsity warmed up on the ice. "Aunt Casey," she said, when the older woman reached her, "can we stay to watch the varsity game?"

"What did Charlie say?" Casey sighed. She had come to realize her son's nickname referred to more than just his tendency to mess upon the ice. When it came to his younger cousin, her son often stepped in it.

"It was Fulton," Lizzy answered. She told her aunt what had happened out front.

"I'm sorry he said that. Charlie?" Casey answered.

Lizzy was confused as to why Casey would ask about him until he answered his mom from behind Lizzy. "I'll go hangout with Fulton for a while. I can probably get him to calm down." Charlie hugged Lizzy from behind then headed outside.

As Casey and Lizzy found seats in the stands, Lizzy realized she hadn't told her aunt about the bet so her being friendly to varsity may not have made any sense. Once she filled her aunt in Casey nodded.

"The most dangerous thing about bets like this is that you might end up falling for a guy you wouldn't otherwise be interested in."

"True, but not me and Riley. The hardest part about this bet is that I have no interest in him. I'm sure he is a great guy but he's not my type."

"As a parent, I don't like that you made this bet. It's not fair to Riley or Julie, but the woman in me, hopes that you do win this bet for Julie's sake and to raise your grades. However no matter how this ends, don't hurt him. Riley may have been a jerk to Charlie and the Ducks, but he's still human."

"I know, but I don't think I am the only one with a bet against Scooter. I think Riley bet him something too so I'm not overly worried. Plus he hurt my friends; one does not get away with hurting my friends."

Casey sighed but knew she couldn't change Lizzy's mind about the bet so she let it go and went back to watching the game.

* * *

_**Anyway, thanks, please review.**_


	37. Review

_**Thank you again to randaroo32 for your review. Though I would like it if you told me exactly what you thought was so great about the chapter, I appreciate the review just the same. Thanks to everyone else for reading and those of you who added this story to your favorite or alert lists.**_

_**As a small side note: The Chicago Mustangs are a team I made up because when originally writing this I forgot that Chicago has an NHL team called the Blackhawks.**_

Chapter 37: Review

* * *

After the game was over, Casey and Lizzy went back to the apartment and came across Fulton's grandfather in the lobby. As Casey collected her mail, Mr. Reed told Lizzy about the improvements he had made to one of the walls in the basement. It was now padded and shock absorbent. "You know, in case you or Fulton or that cousin of yours wants to practice."

"Thank you, Mr. Reed," Lizzy answered. The older man nodded and when Lizzy looked up at her aunt, she nodded as well. Lizzy grinned then raced up to the apartment and got changed.

After changing, Lizzy took a hockey stick from the front closet and went down to the basement where she spotted the wall he was talking about. The padded wall was red, white, green, purple, black, and blue. Lizzy smiled, seeing that it had been done in her, Charlie's, and Fulton's favorite team's colors–the Detroit Red Wings, the Anaheim Mighty Ducks, and the Chicago Mustangs. The Mustangs' colors were blue and black with an underlining of orange. Lizzy spent quite a few minutes just staring at the wall before she began practicing her swing. Eventually she moved on to hitting an empty, plastic soda bottle at the wall. Though at times a bit of fear would course through her, Lizzy tried to take the advice she had been given to heart and imagine herself practicing with the Sparks. When that didn't work she tried to imagine herself one on one against Matt. This time it worked. She could even hear his voice.

"Don't forget the follow-through," Matt's voice said in her head. A few shots later Lizzy imagined him placing his hands over hers as he led her through the proper technique. Then it sank in that the hands over hers were real and she wasn't imagining them. "If you used a real puck, you'd improve your power and not just muscle memory."

Lizzy looked back over her shoulder and saw Matt. She slid her hands from under his and turned around, wrapping her arms around her brother, hugging him tight as she buried her face in his chest. He dropped the stick as gently as he could then hugged her back. It was then that he realized she was crying. Matt continued to hold his sister until she mostly calmed down.

"I'm sorry; I know you don't like expressing that much emotion."

"Hey, I don't like tears; what guy does, but sometimes I understand."

"You always said—you—I ..." Lizzy trailed off and rubbed her eyes with one hand.

"I never meant to make you feel like showing emotion was a bad thing," Matt sat her down against the padded wall, then sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. His heart sunk in his chest. He didn't ever want her to feel like that. That wasn't the way he thought he had raised her. "I've always been wary of any emotion that wasn't happy. Yeah, Chris and I did try to toughen you guys up to protect you, but you should always feel safe enough to show any emotion around me. I'm sorry I didn't make that clear. Experiencing emotion is part of being human."

Lizzy leaned against her brother and sniffled as she dried her tears. "Didn't you have a game today?" Lizzy asked, changing the subject.

"I did," Matt nodded, "at one. Then I caught a plane here. I landed not long after varsity's game ended. My next game isn't until the 24th. Listen, I know you're scared of being out there playing hockey again but Teddy Bear, you have to get back out there. You are so talented. I am so proud of you. You are so good at hockey and you love it. If there ever comes a day that, God forbid, you ever don't love it any more or despite our best efforts we can't get you over this, that won't change anything. I will always love you and I will always be proud of you."

"I'm not scared of being out there. I am terrified. On a scale of one to ten with ten being my fear of swimming, this is like ten times more scary than swimming."

"Charlie told me you've been ice skating," Matt said.

"Yeah, but that's just skating. That's not having a 150-plus pound guy breathing down my back."

"But it's okay to skate with one?"

"How does Charlie know I've been ice skating?"

"Because your coach had you do 20 laps on the ice last night."

"Right; yeah, Portman and I have been skating every day after practice," Lizzy answered. "How did you find out it was Portman?"

"Hold out your hand," Matt changed the subject.

Lizzy looked up at Matt but he just continued to look down at her. She sighed and held out her hand palm up. Matt pressed something into it. When he drew his hand back and Lizzy saw what it was, she dropped it like it was on fire.

"Pick it up," Matt ordered.

"No!" Lizzy argued.

"Pick. It. Up."

"No." She scrambled up and away from her brother. Matt stood and slowly approached his sister.

It was then he knew he had pushed too hard, too fast. He had scared her and needed to backtrack. "Teddy Bear, take a deep breath," Matt said gently.

Lizzy tried but it came out shakily.

"Easy, Teddy Bear."

Lizzy took several breaths and eventually it did even out.

"That's my girl." Matt smiled then retrieved the hockey puck they had been arguing over. "Take it," he said gently, offering it to her.

Lizzy took a deep breath then took the puck from her brother's hand. It didn't take long for her vision to fill with players in black uniforms and her breath to quicken.

"Pass it, Lizzy," Matt snapped in her ear, sounding a lot like Charlie. "Come on, Banks is open. Pass it!"

Lizzy swallowed and the dark jerseys faded from black to green restoring her breathing to normal, but that didn't stop the realization from settling over her. "I'm never going to be able to play hockey ever again."

"I promise you if it's the last thing I do, I will see you play at least one more game of hockey."

"How?

"We get you back on the ice to start with. You said you've been skating with Portman; so have you put your hockey gear on?"

"No."

"Sticks?" Lizzy shook her head. "Okay, so we put you back in pads and gear and go from there."

"That's easier said than done. I still think about what could happen."

"Have you seen the tape from the game?" Matt asked curiously.

"A couple of times. Aunt Casey taped it off the TV and Bombay loaned me a copy of the team tape after the Eden Hall press conference."

"Do you watch it clear through the end?"

"Not always. I have maybe twice."

"After dinner we can take a look. It'll help to go over exactly what happened."

"When are your next games?" Lizzy asked, a plan already forming in her head.

"The 24th, 27th and 30th. That's Tuesday, Friday, and Monday."

"What about Wednesday?"

"Recovering from our game against Ottawa and mentally preparing for the game against Calgary. We play the Senators in Detroit and then the Flames on their home turf."

"Could you, maybe, stop by practice? Please?"

"On Wednesday? I'll have to double check to make sure it's all right with Coach and that we don't have practice but that shouldn't be a problem."

After having dinner with Charlie and Casey, Matt and Lizzy sat down and watched the game. They fast forwarded through the parts where Lizzy sat on the bench and the more boring back and forth play. It wasn't long before they came upon the end of the game. The first time they watched Lizzy go down on screen, Matt wrapped the real version in a hug and held her until regulation play ended. He rubbed his hands up and down her arms until she calmed down. When she had calmed down, Matt let her go then rewound the tape and they watched the hit again. After the hit, Lizzy's brow furrowed and she scrambled for the remote. She backed the tape up again and watched the 30 second clip again. Five replays later Matt snatched the remote from her and paused the tape right as Fulton and Guy stopped next to her on screen.

"I know the hit scared you but watching it over and over will not help. I promise," Matt warned. "That wasn't why I suggested we watch it."

"Which tape is this?" Lizzy asked.

"The one from TV. See the SNC in the bottom of the screen?"

"I don't think I've ever seen the hit on this version before."

"Why?"

"Watch number nine."

Matt replayed the tape but couldn't see what his sister obviously had so he watched it a few more times. "Okay I'm still not seeing it here. What am I missing?"

Lizzy took the remote and rewound the tape again and let it play. "Riiiiight there," Lizzy dragged out the word until the event she had noticed happened. Gunner was about a foot or so from her. That time Matt saw what his kid sister had seen.

"He stops," Matt said. "Or massively slows down. It's almost like he was indecisive about hitting you. Like he didn't want to hit you."

Lizzy knew she wasn't going to know the answer to that until she questioned Gunner and got his side of the story. It was about time she sent him a bi-monthly email anyway. They had started emailing in August when his schedule permitted which was about once every two weeks.

As the tape continued Fulton and Guy stopped next to her. They helped her up and took her to the bench. The referee skated over and spoke to Bombay. Russ took her spot on the ice. A few seconds later the line up on the ice changed and Adam was facing down Olaf Sanderson.

"Wait, what just happened?" Lizzy asked, pausing the tape.

"That's when you got me to get Coach to call a time out. You told us your plan to tie up the score. You said to use Russ like a distraction to give Luis and Adam time to shoot," Charlie said, leaning over the back of the couch. The program must have gone to commercial which was why the change seemed so sudden.

"What did I say exactly?" Lizzy asked.

"You told me that Russ wouldn't get his shot off because Stansson was determined to win and he knew Russ could stop that. We needed a timeout because you had a plan. During the timeout you suggested that we use Russ like we did Fulton in peewees. Actually you said that backwards."

"If I said why don't we use Russ like we did peewees in Fulton, wouldn't it be obvious I had a concussion? Unless I mixed up Russ and Fulton."

"No. You had it right the first time and I think Bombay thought you were just stunned."

"Either way, why did he put me back on the ice? It should have been obvious I wasn't okay."

"That was my fault. I told him that you could make the shot on instinct alone."

"I had a concussion, Charlie, and I hit the wall. They should have brought a medic onto the ice."

"None of the refs saw what happened until after you hit the wall. They saw Fulton and Guy moving towards you and the whistle blew. I don't know why they didn't call anything but once you were back on the bench, you convinced Coach you were fine and he told the ref. Both Gunner and Sandersson apologized after the game."

"I can't believe even with a concussion I came up with that good of an idea."

"You only came up with part of it. You only suggested using Russ as a distraction and Fulton said he and Portman would give Adam and Luis plenty of time to shoot."

"I was thinking it; he just said it."

"Okay." With the circumstances surrounding the hit taking up most of her cognitive thinking Lizzy sat in silence until bedtime. Before she did go to bed, Lizzy wrote an email to Gunner asking about his hesitancy to hit her and telling him about everything that had happened in the last two weeks. As she curled up in her sleeping bag on Charlie's floor, she realized she hadn't talked to her dad but she wasn't too bothered by it. She figured if he was that intent about it, he'd call her.

Sunday afternoon she got an answer back from Gunner. He told her that he had seen Olaf and the other player coming at her hard and momentarily wondered if he was doing the right thing, which was why he paused then he realized his coach would not like him going easy on the other team so he had to make it look good. Then he had assured Lizzy that he had apologized for it just like Sandersson had.

That evening Lizzy paced the apartment hallway until she decided that there really was only one way to get over her fear. It definitely couldn't hurt any more than being afraid could. She slipped into the bathroom and locked the door behind her then sank down to the floor, pressing her back to the door.

"Bombay," the man answered when he picked up his phone.

"Hi, Coach," Lizzy answered.

"Liz, what's wrong?"

"Why does something have to be wrong?"

"Because you only call me 'Coach' when you want something or something's wrong."

"Nothing's wrong. I just ... I need a favor."

So he had been right; she needed something. "Ask away."

"Are you busy this week?"

"A couple days."

"What about Wednesday?"

"No, I have nothing planned."

"I know this seems like short notice and you can say no but is it possible for you to visit after practice on Wednesday? Maybe coach a three on three game?"

"On Wednesday?"

"Yeah."

Bombay thought about it. Lizzy had never asked for anything before and she was really good at getting his team to do what he needed done when they weren't listening to him. The least he could do was fly up and coach one game for her. "Sure, I'll see you Wednesday, say about 4:30?"

"Thanks, Coach." They hung up and Bombay did his best to put the request out of his mind.

Monday Casey dropped Lizzy off and the younger girl hurried to the dorm. Before she could reach her room Luis's blonde girlfriend, Mindy, stopped her. "You're trying to get blackmail on Riley, right?

"Kyle said the best way to get blackmail on his brother is get close to him. It's kinda working."

"You want to make it work? To almost guarantee it?" Mindy asked.

"I thought you couldn't help. That Riley would destroy you?" Lizzy questioned.

"He could but ... anyway we're going to have to change ... this." Mindy motioned to Lizzy.

"You just pointed to all of me."

"Yes, at least that outfit and do something with your hair. You want to impress him, don't you?"

"I'm not sure impress is the right word."

"At the very least, change his opinion of you."

"I guess but you do know I don't wear skirts."

"We can deal with that."

Lizzy lead Mindy to her room and knocked on the door. "Julie?"

"It's open," Julie answered.

Lizzy opened the door and ushered Mindy in the room. "Closet on the left is mine, same with the dresser that has the rabbit, dog, and bear on top." Mindy looked through all of Lizzy's clothes and finally came up with some of Lizzy's nicer clothes for her to wear. After Lizzy changed, Mindy pulled up part of Lizzy's hair then smiled. "That will definitely get his attention."

"Thanks, Mindy. You know, sometimes you're not so bad."

"Thanks."

The girls went to breakfast. As they got their food and Lizzy and Julie headed for their table, Riley caught Lizzy's attention. "You sure clean up well," Riley said.

"Thank you," Lizzy said.

"Morning Gaffney," Riley added.

"Riley," Julie answered, stiffly.

"Would you like to sit with us, Lizzy?"

"No, thank you. I haven't seen the Ducks since Friday afternoon so I need to sit with them. Maybe at lunch but most likely at dinner. If the offer is still open, I mean."

"Of course. I'll keep a seat open for you."

Lizzy nodded and she and Julie continued their path.

"Okay, something is really up. There is nice and then there is what Riley's doing. That goes beyond being nice," Julie said.

"He's trying to win a bet against Scooter," Lizzy said, setting her tray down on the table.

"What kind of bet?"

"Don't know, but I know that they have some kinda bet. It's all in the looks they exchange."

"Who's looking at who?" Portman asked, sitting down.

"I'm looking at you," Lizzy answered.

Portman rolled his eyes but allowed the subject to change.

At lunch Lizzy passed on sitting with Varsity again. While she was turning them, and more specifically Riley, down, Charlie looked at Adam. He asked the younger boy if they had anything to worry about but Adam assured his captain if there was anything to be concerned about Adam would let them know.

"Come on Fulton, why won't you just tell me what's going on?" Portman asked softly.

"Nothing's going on," Fulton snapped.

"Something is because you've been like this all weekend. Grumpy and crabby. Just talk to me."

"I said nothing's going on," Fulton growled, gaining attention from the entire table.

"How does it feel now that the shoe's on the other foot? Does it bother you that he just won't accept that nothing's going on?" Lizzy asked as she sat her tray down.

"The difference here is nothing is going on with me, but something is going on between you and that Hawk," Fulton spat.

"He's no longer a Hawk. He doesn't even play hockey anymore. Joey is just a friend. That's it. Get over it!" Lizzy nearly shouted, slamming her hands down on the table. "If this is how it's going to be I'll go sit with Varsity. At least they've never questioned one of my friendships."

"Fulton." Adam glared.

Fulton sighed but backed off.

"So how'd your bet with Chris turn out?" Dwayne asked, changing the subject.

Lizzy held her glare at Fulton for a few seconds to see if he actually meant it about Larson but couldn't read a single emotion so she dropped into her seat and turned to Dwayne. "I lost, bad." Lizzy picked at her peas.

"How bad?" Charlie asked.

"56-88, they ended dead last in their division and in their league. Toronto was closer to the Sox's record than Minnesota was to the Indians' otherwise they would have tied with the same record."

"Wait, what?" Dwayne asked.

"Both Minnesota and Toronto ended up with the same record 56-88. However because Toronto was only 30 games back from the Boston Red Sox who won their division and the Twins were 44 games back from the Indians who won the Central division that makes the Twins dead last in the American League. I'm not looking forward to Thanksgiving because Chris is going to do nothing but brag because of how well the Royals finished."

"Don't you have a bet against Seth too?" Charlie asked.

"I do, because hockey season started. Every time the Red Wings play the Stars. Seth is a huge Stars fan. Thinks they're better than Detroit."

"Granted, you disagree."

"Of course I do."

"Big Red Wings fan?" Portman asked.

"Since I was a kid," Lizzy answered.

"Matt got you into it?" Adam asked.

"Matt got me into a lot of things. Except baseball. Ben got me into baseball."

"There's the bell. We need to get to history," Charlie said as the school bell rang.

* * *

_**Just so you know, not that anyone cares but that is how the 1995 baseball season turned out. So what's going to happen next? Do you think Lizzy and Fulton will ever make up? Where will the fighting lead? Anything you want to see?**_


	38. Varsity

_**Again to my loyal reviewer randaroo32, thank you very much. Your words are always appreciated.**_

Chapter 38: Varsity

* * *

As the Ducks' history class ended, Linda showed up and handed her clipboard to Lizzy. "1,250 names. Most of them say they don't care what it's changed to, 20% say they'd prefer the Ducks, and 10% say as long as it's not related to the Native Americans," Linda said.

"Thanks Linda. I'll make sure Tom hears this out soon. The best I can do is sometime in the next three weeks," Lizzy said.

"As long as you try." They headed to Art and an arm slipped around Lizzy's shoulders.

"So did Reed mean Joe Larson?" Riley asked.

Lizzy looked up to see Riley on her left. "You heard him?" Lizzy asked.

"At lunch. The whole cafeteria heard him. So ...?"

"Yeah." Lizzy nodded.

"How do you know Larson?"

"Better question, how do you know Larson?" Lizzy asked. "Or do you just know him from the last game?"

"Joe Larson, Todd McGill, Parker Preston, Kyle Riley, and Adam Banks." Riley said it like it was supposed to mean something to Lizzy. She thought hard, trying to come up with something.

They stopped outside the Art room and she leaned against the lockers next to the door to look up at him. Riley reached out and twirled a strand of Lizzy's hair around his finger. Finally it hit Lizzy. "That sounds like the starting line-up for the Hawks two years ago."

"'Cause it was. Though Adam was younger than the rest, I can't count the number of times those four boys were camped out on my brother's bedroom floor. They were close until Adam joined the Ducks and Larson quit hockey to play baseball. Now tell me, how do you know Larson?"

"Joey and I bonded after the Peewee State Championships in sixth grade. Every time I talk about him or Fulton sees me hanging out with him, he gets upset because Joe's a former Hawk."

"It must be driving him crazy to see you with me then."

"A former Hawk and a Warrior? Of course, but I don't think that bothers him as much because Joey's my age and you're three years older."

"Oh, I get it." He figured it had something to do with Lizzy's love life. "You better get inside. We don't want you late for class."

"I'll see you at dinner then?"

"Seat is open if you want it." Riley cupped her cheek, smirked, and then walked away.

"So that's how you're going to get Mr. Riley to look at the petition," Linda said. Lizzy saw her standing just inside the door.

"All part of the plan. I've got a couple plans in progress that will make the rest of the year extremely easy on me and my team. I have yet to have a plan blow up in my face."

"Well best of luck with that," Linda answered.

At practice Orion noticed Lizzy was missing so he sent Fulton to find her, not accepting any of the boy's pleadings to send someone else. Fulton reentered the locker room where he had last seen Lizzy and found her staring at the set of pads in her locker. The look on Lizzy's face made Fulton question if he had gone too far voicing his concern about Larson. Now though, it didn't matter. He had to get that sad, longing, yet scared look off his best friend's face. He wasn't sure how Lizzy could feel both sad and scared at the same time but Fulton knew he had to help her.

"You don't have to do this. You're not ready. We'll figure something out."

Lizzy jumped at the sound of his voice. "How? I don't want Orion knowing that I'm scared. I just don't trust him yet. I thought you were mad at me."

"I don't like you hanging out with Larson, but I'm not mad," Fulton sat down next to Lizzy and took her hand in his. "I've already told you that I can never be mad at you. Upset and angry, yes but never mad."

"I don't know how to get over this fear."

"Have the Ducks ever physically hurt you in practice?"

"Not since I first joined in Peewees. Jesse and Peter were kinda mean. Then there's Connie. I just—"

"I know."

"I'm telling you right now though if someone comes at me I'm going to freeze."

"Liz, you can't think of it that way. You know and have bonded with this whole team. Each and every single one of them knows exactly why you don't want to be out there on that ice. Not a single one of them is going to hurt you. Not even Connie; that's a promise."

"Okay." Lizzy nodded. She squeezed Fulton's hand and he left the room so she could change. Then he noticed they had missed half of practice. That was probably better for her anyway.

"Nice of you to join us, Jacobs. Give me 10 laps for being late and 5 more for disrupting practice," Orion said when Lizzy and Fulton joined the team on the ice.

"That's not fair, Ted," Lizzy snapped.

"Do you want to give me five more?"

Lizzy bit her tongue and skated the 15 laps. When she finished her laps, Orion motioned for her to join the game. Lizzy shook her head.

"And why not?" Orion asked stopping in front of her.

"Forgot my hockey stick," Lizzy shrugged, grinning.

Orion sighed and looked around the ice. He had come to care for these Ducks but this girl was definitely not making it easy on him. Had this been any other team, any other student, he would have given up weeks ago. As he turned back to Lizzy he saw Adam talking to her. He held a hockey stick in each hand. After a few minutes and a very hushed conversation, Lizzy nervously took the extra hockey stick from his hand.

For the rest of practice they ran drills and no matter which drill he ran, Lizzy did it perfectly the first time. Orion was surprised how well she actually performed. Though he was running drills any Peewee player could do, her movements were sharp and precise. She was very good. To see how good she really was he'd have to get her to play in a real scrimmage. Before he could do that though, it was time to end practice.

"Don't be late tomorrow, Jacobs. We have to get you trained up for the game next week."

"Don't get your hopes up, Ted. Your rule is a B average to compete. I still have seven weeks to bring my average up that high."

Orion sighed and dismissed the team.

At dinner Lizzy sat down at the varsity table and though a few of them gave her dirty looks, Riley made sure not a single one of them said a word.

After dinner Lizzy headed back to the rink dressed in her practice gear and began to practice some of her favorite moves. Several times she had to stop and calm herself down as the fear began to take over but she worked through it and by the end of her practice Lizzy's breaks were nearly 20 minutes apart. That would do her well when she had to practice with the team.

This time she knew varsity wouldn't say anything at breakfast with them the following morning. The floodgates opened, however, as she walked to her science class with Dwayne, Portman, Adam, and Fulton. Dwayne curiously asked if it was different having meals with varsity and Fulton began peppering her with questions; questions Dwayne hadn't expected and both Portman and Adam thought he should be asking her in private. Both had different reasons though. Portman was wary of Fulton making a scene and Adam didn't want him going too far.

Lizzy took a deep shaky breath and continued to walk with her head down.

"Fulton, stop!" Portman demanded. He pressed a hand to Fulton's chest then used that to gently push Fulton up against a locker. Dwayne wrapped an arm around Lizzy's shoulders and led her to class, continually apologizing for bringing it up. Lizzy waved him off when they reached the classroom. Yes, Fulton's words had stung a little but Lizzy knew 95% of it was for show and five percent was genuine care of her getting hurt by varsity. Lizzy just wished he wouldn't make such a big deal in public. During Science Lizzy passed a note to Fulton in their made up language explaining how she had to up her game if she was going to win the bet and get the petition passed through.

Fulton replied that he understood that but at the same time she had told him that he had to make it look like her hanging out with varsity was the ultimate betrayal.

"I meant to the other Ducks, not in front of me," Lizzy's note answered.

Fulton apologized for misunderstanding and they went back to paying attention.

When Lizzy sat at the varsity table for lunch she could tell Fulton wasn't happy about it and Riley was surprised. Fulton didn't say anything but he did glare at varsity before going to sit with the Ducks. "Hey Riley, when's the next school board meeting? I need to speak with them and your dad."

"It's not for two weeks unless there's some kind of emergency."

"Oh I see."

Riley sat quiet for a few moments observing the disappointed look on her face. Lizzy was shocked by what he said next in French. He told her if it was that important she could always come over the following night for dinner. That meant that she would have to break her plans with Matt and Bombay. Since she couldn't do that she asked about coming over Thursday instead. Riley suggested Friday after the varsity game because his dad had a meeting on Thursday. Lizzy agreed.

"I like your jacket," Lizzy said in English, seeing the look Scooter was giving her. It suggested that he didn't think she was winning the bet as for all he knew she and Riley could have been insulting each other in French.

"Thanks," Riley answered, running a hand down the front of his jacket and looking down at it fondly.

"I bet I could make it look ten times cooler than you do."

"Oh, yeah right." It was obvious Riley didn't believe her.

"Like I said I'm willing to bet on that. Scooter can even pick which table to survey."

"If I look cooler then you have to eat lunch with us the rest of the week."

"If I do, I get to keep your jacket for a week."

"Deal," Riley answered. There was only one way he was going to lose the bet and that was if Scooter picked jv's table. He really hoped his roommate hadn't turned that far against him.

Scooter looked around the cafeteria and swallowed. Picking the Ducks would be obvious but so would picking the varsity cheerleaders. He had to choose wisely as not to seem like he was favoring either. Then it hit him as his eyes landed on the former jv table. Kyle Riley and his friends. They had been booted by the Ducks and Rick hadn't been able to get their spots back. They could go either way. "Two tables that way, one table that way," Scooter told them, motioning in front of him then to the right. Lizzy and Riley spotted the table at the same time and they both smiled.

Rick pulled off his varsity jacket and handed it to Lizzy, who put it on. His jacket felt softer and warmer than Seth's had been when Lizzy had borrowed that one, though it could be warmer because Riley had just taken it off. She knew she had to win this bet if she was going to make Riley fall for her or at least make it look like he had fallen for her. When they reached the designated table of 11, Lizzy got their attention. "We need you guys to give us your honest opinion. Raise your hand if I look cooler in this jacket than Rick does." Lizzy took a quick head count. "9-2. You lose Riley. Thanks for the jacket, babe." Lizzy smirked then walked back to the varsity table, collecting her empty lunch tray and backpack.

"Did she just ..." Kyle trailed off, looking past his older brother and hoping he was not going to say yes. The two Rileys were on different pages though.

"Get me to give her my jacket? Yeah," Riley answered.

"Call you babe?" Kyle clarified.

The older Riley shrugged and walked back to his table almost in a shocked disbelief. That wasn't supposed to happen.

"So?" Scooter asked.

"Did I just see a freshman wearing your varsity jacket, Rick?" Cindy, Cole's girlfriend, asked.

"Yeah and her name is Lizzy." Riley sat down in his chair, still at a loss as how that had just happened. Scooter grinned to himself. It looked like his bet against Cole was in the bag.

"You never let Mindy wear that jacket and you dated her," Cindy pushed.

"She never asked," Scooter answered. Riley only nodded.

Meanwhile at the Ducks' table Adam turned to his captain. "You know how I told you yesterday that I would let you know if you should be concerned about Lizzy and varsity?" Adam asked.

"Yeah?" Charlie asked suspiciously.

"Consider this me letting you know."

Charlie's eyes combed the cafeteria but Connie found the other brunette first. "Is that a varsity jacket?" Connie asked.

"Has she forgotten everything varsity did to us?" Guy added.

"Do we really think she's fallen for that jerk or is she just luring him in for the kill?" Kenny asked, looking around at the Ducks.

"Fulton can find out," Adam said.

"Remember: time bomb," Portman warned Fulton.

Fulton sighed but followed her to her locker as the bell rang. "Nice jacket," he whispered in her ear.

"All part of my master plan," Lizzy answered, not turning to look at him so Fulton leaned against the locker next to hers.

"What is this master plan of yours?"

Lizzy sighed and glanced at him as the hallway filled with students. "The day after I got here Linda told us that she needs 1,000 names for the board to consider her petition. Mindy told us that Rick had to be on our side if we wanted it to pass because his dad does what he wants. That's also when I found out varsity was still bothering you guys."

"Right."

"I realized then that there was only one way to guarantee that Riley would back off; the only way I knew–blackmail. His brother told me the only way to get blackmail on him was to get close to Riley. Then when Scooter bet me, it was perfect. I win a bet, I get him to back off, and my Ducks are mostly happy for a year. Kill two birds with one stone. On top of that I can get this petition passed."

"How?"

"Easy–get close enough to Riley to get invited to his place for dinner on Friday, then put him on the spot in front of his dad. He said I could come over Friday after the varsity game for dinner."

"You think his dad will accept the petition?"

"Hopefully. I mean he will protect his son. I don't think he will let Rick embarrass him."

"I really hope this works," Fulton said.

"Me too, otherwise I'm going to have to pull off an epic prank that he won't like."

"I love your pranks."

"Who's pranking?" Kenny asked.

"Lizzy might," Fulton said.

"You any good?"

"Maybe," Lizzy asked.

As everyone found their seats in History, Charlie looked at Fulton. "So, do I got to worry?"

"I'd worry a little. She's having dinner with his family Friday after the varsity game."

"How can she do this to us? We're supposed to be her friends."

"I don't know, Charlie." Fulton went quiet. He felt terrible. No matter what had happened in the past, Fulton had always stuck by Charlie. When everybody had turned on Bombay and they had to forfeit the game, he had stuck with Charlie and showed faith in his coach. Any time the Hawks tried to pick on them Fulton had always stuck up for the boy and his friends. Then on the other hand Fulton had never betrayed Lizzy. She had been his best friend forever. He wasn't sure what to do so he sat down and stared at his history book.

"Hey, you okay?" Portman asked as he and Fulton headed for their math class.

"Yeah, fine."

Portman only stared at him.

"Why won't you just believe me?" Fulton asked as they reached the classroom.

"Possibly because I know you and Mav. The last time you were this bothered it was because you had to lie to her about Matt. Calm down. Nothing's going on between her and varsity or her and Rick. She doesn't like him like that," Portman said, throwing an arm around Fulton's shoulders.

"What makes you say something like that?

"I know about the bet. I spent enough time with her this summer getting to know her and building a relationship with her. I know the kind of look she gets when she likes a guy. At least I'm pretty sure I know. She did like me. I thought she liked me. Anyway, I've seen the way she looks at Riley. She just wants to get something out of him."

"She has a bet against Scooter to get Riley to fall for her but is also using that to get blackmail on him so he and his team will leave us alone for the rest of the year. I know you and I can take on varsity but what about Kenny? We can't be with him all the time. And Averman? Goldberg? They gang up on the weakest one; you know that."

"I just wish Lizzy didn't feel like she had to take this all on her own. Then again she did tell you and Adam," Portman said.

"She said couldn't lie to us anymore. How did you know she told Adam?"

"The look in his eyes."

"As soon as Mr. Portman and Mr. Reed are done we'll get started," their math teacher said. Both boys apologized and went quiet.

* * *

**_Thank you all for reading. Review on the way out, please?_**


	39. Return

_**As always, thanks to my lone reviewer.**_

Chapter 39: Return

* * *

After school Lizzy was headed back for her dorm when she saw three big Varsity goons near Russ. Lizzy walked towards them and saw them harassing Russ. They were calling him trash and telling him how worthless he was. To his credit he was giving it just as good as he got. Then Lizzy saw what was hovering by Russ's feet, a white Mallard duck. The goons closed in on Russ, causing the duck to tuck its body behind Russ but keep its head against Russ's leg. That's where Lizzy drew the line. They could come at Russ all they liked but they couldn't come after a duck in front of her. Lizzy wouldn't stand for that. So she approached the group.

"Back off," Lizzy snapped.

"Aw, does the poor trash need a little girl to fight his battles for him?" One of the boys asked.

Lizzy looked down at the duck again and an idea hit her. She looked back up at the boys and smirked. "Let me ask something; your captain is Rick Riley, right?" Lizzy asked

"Uh yeah?" he answered.

"And he's the most popular boy in school?"

"Yeah."

"So, one more question. Whose jacket am I wearing and who am I having dinner with on Friday?" Lizzy asked. She had seen the jacket when she had looked down at the duck. That's where she had gotten the idea from.

The boys looked at each other then swallowed.

"That's right, its one in the same, Rick Riley. So scram. By the way you're late to practice. I don't think Wilson is going to take lightly to that."

They looked at each then headed for their practice.

"I had that, you know," Russ said, looking at her.

"I know; that was for the duck," Lizzy answered, crouching down to look at the duck.

"You see it too? I thought I was going crazy. Every morning that duck follows me from the dorms to the school and then every afternoon from school to practice and finally from practice back to my dorm. All night that duck sits on the window sill. I thought I was going crazy," Russ explained.

Lizzy smirked, looking the duck over. "Why didn't you just ask Luis or Dwayne if they saw it too?" Lizzy glanced up at him.

"I didn't want them to think I was crazy."

"No way," Lizzy said.

"You think they would have?"

"Not that–though I don't think they would have thought you were crazy, especially not Dwayne–I was talking about the duck. See this?" Lizzy pointed to the tag around the duck's ankle. It was red, white, and blue with the name in purple and green beads.

"Nicky?" Russ asked, crouching next to Lizzy and the duck.

"When the team was in L.A. competing, shortly after the first Iceland game, I watched as a duck was forced out by its own flock and then kicked by a guy passing by. I got Ms. MacKay to help me take it to the vet and when I found out the rescue center couldn't take him in, I rehabbed him because he had a broken wing. He became the team's good luck charm. We didn't lose a game after that and nobody got any broken bones. I named him Nicky. I knew my dad wouldn't let me keep him so I um ... well he was better off at the rescue center. We dropped him off at the rescue center outside L.A. before the camping trip. I don't know how he got to Minnesota but I'm glad he's here."

"Of course."

"The one major problem though is he's a health conscious duck who won't eat grain."

"Then what will he eat?"

"Corn, peas, beans, things of that nature." Lizzy lead the duck to the barn.

"I think his honker's broken."

"Geese honk, ducks quack and I know. He's never made any noise as far as I've heard." Lizzy looked around the feed and tack room but only found high quality horse food, carrots, sugar cubes, and apples. "Dang it, they've got carrots but no knife."

"Shouldn't they have one?"

"Horses eat carrots whole; same with apples. Wish I had a knife."

"Will this help?" Russ asked, pulling an ice skate from his bag.

"You carry around ice skates?"

"Not usually, but I found a place that can sharpen them in under an hour; since they're my back up pair I was going to have them done during practice."

"Russ, you want that done right. After practice I'll take you up to Jan and get it done. He only charges a couple of bucks–much less than any place around here." Lizzy said.

"You want the skate or not?" Russ asked.

Lizzy took the skate and sliced up the carrot then sat down on the barn floor and fed it to Nicky. The duck ate it quickly then drank from a nearby bucket of water.

"So, you feeling any better about getting back on that ice?" Russ asked, crouching down next to her.

"No. I'm still scared, but with Portman's help it's ebbing away, mostly."

"Mostly?"

"Russ, I have never been this scared in my life, but Port's really sweet about it and he always seems to know just what to say to make sure I'm comfortable and he never pushes too hard if I don't want to do something."

"Sounds like he likes you."

"I know he does but I can't. Not with getting Riley to fall for me."

"You're up to something. Something big."

"I'm not up to anything."

"Oh please, you would not be interested in a guy like Rick Riley. He's too clean cut for your type. You like them with a little more edge."

"Honestly, Russ, I'm not up to anything."

"Practically the entire team knows. You're probably only fooling Charlie, Connie, and maybe Guy. Just give it up."

"Only way to get blackmail on him is get close to him. But don't you dare tell anyone else."

"Okay. I won't. I think it's working though. You're wearing his jacket, you're having dinner with him, and he talks to you in French. What more will it take?"

"He only talks to me in French because it drives Charlie crazy."

"Oh? And at lunch today when Charlie wasn't around?"

Lizzy only smiled.

"Come on, we should get to practice," Russ told her.

They bid goodbye to Nicky and went to the ice rink where they found Adam sitting in front of his locker doing homework. "Do you always do your homework before practice?"

"It's quiet in here. Do you always have dinner with Varsity?" Adam asked.

"It's just dinner, Adam," Lizzy said as the Ducks filtered in.

"Until it's breakfast and lunch, then dinners on fancy yachts, a dozen roses every day, and suddenly you're too good for the Ducks." Adam looked up at her then glanced at the team. Suddenly she realized he was only making a fuss because the Ducks were there.

Lizzy swallowed knowing they had to fight a bit. "I will never be too good for the Ducks. The Ducks are for life. You can't just quit being a Duck."

"Guys, knock it off," Fulton said. Lizzy and Adam looked at him but shut up.

"Listen, all of you." Portman snapped, pressing his back to the locker room door. He needed to make sure the entire team was listening to him. Even though Portman knew Adam knew the whole thing with Varsity was just a bet and a deal to get blackmail, Portman knew Adam didn't know he knew. Part of him also wondered why, if Fulton and Adam knew about the blackmail and the bet, they were making this so hard on her. They should have been supporting her. "One thing I learned this summer was Ducks always stick together. We should be supporting her, not tearing her down. If she really likes this guy and she has to see where this goes, then we should be standing by her. We should support her. What did she say to you once, Fulton? Because you were her best friend she would respect your friendship with someone she didn't like. Why can't we do the same for her? Isn't that what real friendship is about? Supporting her, supporting Lizzy, someone we've known for nearly six months? I'm not saying sit back and do nothing." Portman looked around the locker room to make sure each of them understood him.

Most of the Ducks looked really uncomfortable but they were all looking at him–except Lizzy. Her hands were buried in the varsity jacket's pockets and her eyes were trained on her sneakers.

"All I'm saying is we support her until something bad happens. We've warned her to be careful and now all we can do is wait. He or they hurt her, we'll take action. If we can support Connie and Guy with all their ..." Portman cleared his throat, "little spats, then we can support Lizzy even if we don't like this guy."

"Portman is right," Guy said. "You guys always stay out of things between me and Connie until after one of us messes up and you haven't said anything to Luis about Mindy so Lizzy shouldn't be any different."

The rest of the team slowly agreed and then they all got dressed for practice. During practice Orion ran more drills than usual but Liz once again surprised him with how well she did. Since there were now 14 players on their team that meant two of them had to sit out when Orion ran a full blown scrimmage, five on five with a goalie a piece; twelve players on the ice at one time.

Orion had moved Goldberg back into his backup goalie position and Fulton back to left side defense since Portman was back. This time Adam and Lizzy sat on the bench for most of the scrimmage. Orion was definitely impressed with the way his team was working together but they still had a way to go before he could consider them a true high school hockey team. Orion motioned Charlie over to him after putting Adam in his spot.

"Yeah, Coach?" Charlie asked as the scrimmage picked up again. The two got along better than they had at the beginning of the season but Charlie was still wary of his coach going back to being a jerk.

"Do you think your cousin is ready?" Orion asked, glancing from the captain to the girl on the bench.

"As ready as she's going to be. Just put her against Fulton and Adam. She'll have an easier time getting back into the swing of things."

"You think putting her against Portman is a bad idea?"

"Adam and Fulton have a very close bond with Lizzy. Fulton's known her since she was a baby. He'd rather she score than freeze up because he's coming at her too hard. Portman cares about her but sometimes he forgets he's playing against his own team. I wouldn't want to chance it just yet. Especially not since this is her first scrimmage since she got hurt."

Orion nodded then skated to the bench. "You ready?" Orion asked her, carefully watching for what kind of reaction she'd have.

"I don't know. I guess." The moment Lizzy looked up from the team on the ice and at him, Orion saw the one thing Bombay had warned him that would change his mood about her completely. The one expression he hadn't seen in her eyes before–fear. Though her tone had been flippant, her look had conveyed how scared she really was. Orion had to back down quick and treat her like his own kid.

"It's okay, you know. You don't want to do this, I'm not going to force you. You can do some street-side cleanup for the next month and I'll sign off on your community service that way. Attending practice but not participating isn't fulfilling your requirement."

Lizzy scrutinized the man, wondering what changed his mind then shook her head.

"Come on Liz, show these boys you've still got it," Charlie said when he saw her looking at him.

"I can do this." Lizzy nodded and stood.

Orion turned back to the ice. "Banks, switch teams with Tyler. Tyler, let Jacobs take your spot on the ice."

Russ skated over to bench and clapped Lizzy on the shoulder. "You'll be okay. Check it out." Russ pointed to one of the windows around the top of the ice rink. Sitting there on the window sill was Nicky.

Lizzy smirked, pulled her helmet on, and skated to where Adam was waiting at center ice as Charlie joined Russ on the bench. Then she realized she was going up against Fulton, Adam, Guy, Averman, and Kenny. Four Ducks she had known for years and the new Duck she had come to trust the most when it came to hockey. Not a single one would come at her too hard. The rest of practice went by just fine and there were no incidents.

The same was true of practice on Wednesday but Orion could tell Lizzy was holding back. In her math class that morning, Lizzy had asked Kenny if he wanted to play a little three on three after practice and he agreed. The same was true of Charlie and Adam when she asked them at lunch and Portman and Fulton when she asked after history. Though it had taken her a bit to convince the enforcers, she had won out in the end. Orion would only agree to let them stay and play if their homework was done. Since Lizzy assured him that Adam wouldn't play any other way, Orion approved the game.

The rest of the team cleared out as the six chugged down some water. "Are you sure you don't want me to stick around and supervise? I did play in the NHL for a couple years," Orion mentioned.

"Naw, that's okay. Matt's here. He'll watch us. The rink is open to any student at any time unless there's an official game or practice so we're not breaking any rules," Lizzy answered.

Orion thought it over but conceded that she had a point and he too left the rink.

Matt made his way over, a pair of skates thrown over his shoulder, clad in a Detroit Red Wings hoodie and a pair of black track pants.

"How'd you get him to show up?" Charlie asked.

"He's my big brother, Charlie. I bat my eyelashes and big brother shows up," Lizzy answered.

"What exactly is he going to be doing? Just supervising?"

"Actually he'll be coaching your team. Charlie, Adam, and Portman versus me, Kenny, and Fulton."

"Who's coaching your team if we get the pro player?" Portman asked.

"He is," Lizzy answered as the final guy entered the rink. She didn't look in the man's direction as everyone else did and Adam was the first to spot him.

"That doesn't seem fair," Adam said.

"Sure it is." Lizzy looked at the man who would be coaching her team then to her best friend. "You see, your team consists of the team captain, the best player on the team, a good enforcer, and a pro player. My team consists of the best enforcer on our team, a small but quick player, a scared girl, and him. How is that not fair?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know; it just doesn't seem fair."

"Him?" Matt asked as the man stepped onto the ice. He and Bombay had met a few times in L.A. and they had played together in minors but Matt wasn't sure having Bombay coach his kid sister in this state was a good idea.

"Coach Bombay," Charlie said as the man reached the group on the ice. He also had a pair of skates over his shoulder.

"I'm not your coach anymore, Charlie," Bombay answered.

"Some habits are harder to break than others," Charlie apologized.

Matt looked from the former coach to his sister and she gave him a pleading look. He nodded, knowing that for some reason she needed this. Fulton looked at the people gathered and took into account everything Lizzy had just said then realized exactly what she was trying to do. He pulled her away from the group by her arm to where they couldn't hear him. "Are you sure about this?" Fulton asked.

"I'm sure I don't like being scared anymore."

"You think putting yourself up against Portman with Bombay yelling at you is going to help?"

"Fulton ..." Lizzy sighed. "Do you remember when you were ten years old and you broke your leg playing football? How you had to sit out the last two months of the season? And then once they let you out of the cast you couldn't wait to get back on the field but they wouldn't let you until you completed a month of P.T.?"

"So what?"

"Do you remember how you felt?"

"I wanted to be out there so bad."

"I kinda feel like that. The team needs me, Fulton, and I need to be out there."

"But going up against Port, is that a good idea?"

"You've been great during practice these last two days but I need to up the ante a little. The fear isn't going away; I need to be put in a situation where he's not gonna stop. You won't hurt me. He might. This is as close as I'm going to get to the way it was when I got hurt. If I really wanted to put myself in a situation where I was going to get hurt, I'd get Riley to set up a one on one of me against Cole. Cole wouldn't hold back. Portman might. I really do think this is going to help," Lizzy said.

"Okay." Fulton didn't like the way Lizzy was going about this but figured he had to let her do what she thought would help. Little did he know, Matt was threatening Portman.

"You hurt my baby sister, I will kill you," Matt told him.

"I'm not going to hurt her. I do care about your sister; I'm just going to push her a little. That's why she invited me to play. I know what I'm doing," Portman answered.

* * *

**_Questions, comments?_**


	40. Lasagna

_**Well I'm definitely sad. No one reviewed the last chapter. I guess you don't care. That makes me sad. Oh well.**_

Chapter 40: Lasagna

* * *

Each team was given time to strategize then it was game on. It seemed however, no matter how hard Portman tried to go after Lizzy, Fulton was there to stop him. A couple times Charlie would chase down his cousin and when he caught her he'd bump against her a few times only to have her hit the brakes and pass to Kenny. Matt eventually called a time out and both teams went to their benches.

"Stop hitting the breaks, Liz. Shove him back and go for the goal. He's trying to bait you, playing off your fears. That's why they're up four-nothing," Bombay said.

Matt looked at Portman. "You want to go after my sister you're going to have to do better against Fulton. I've seen you play harder during games. You know him-stop him," Matt said.

On the very first play Portman managed to ditch Fulton and went after Lizzy. Lizzy saw him coming and passed the puck in Kenny's direction. That didn't stop Portman from coming at her though. He came just as hard and just as fast. Both Matt and Bombay watched as Lizzy pressed her back to the rink wall and squeezed her eyes shut. Lizzy was surprised when Portman didn't collide with her but she did feel the boards shake and heard a loud thump. Then the entire rink went silent. Lizzy slowly opened a single eye and saw Portman with both arms extended, hands pressed flat against the glass on either side of her head. She opened her other eye and stared up at him, confused.

"I was never going to hit you," Portman said gently.

"But—"

"I'm two feet from you, Mav, not moving and you're still tensed up like I'm going to hit you."

"I know!" Lizzy snapped. "Do you think I like feeling like this?"

"Do you think I should have hit you?"

"What?"

"Would it have helped if I actually smashed you into the glass and hurt you?"

"I ... I don't know." Lizzy tilted her head down so she didn't have to look at him.

"I want to help you. I really do but I can't help you if you won't tell me how you feel."

"Don't you think I know that?"

"Give us a minute, Portman?" Bombay suggested, appearing next to the boy. Portman skated away and Bombay looked at the young girl. "Are you okay?" he asked.

"This was a mistake. I never should have—I mean—I ..." Lizzy stammered, trying not to cry.

"I know you're still scared and your mind still flashes back to that game but you did really well. So you froze up and hit the brakes a couple of times; you only stopped playing once. For being back on the ice for a week, that's really good. I'm proud of you. You've done really well."

"You really think so?" Lizzy asked.

"I know so. You ready to play some more?" he asked gently. "Fulton's going to make sure Portman doesn't get away from him again. You can do this."

Lizzy looked up at her former coach then across the ice to Fulton. Though the boy was having a conversation with Portman, he didn't look too angry. "Okay," Lizzy agreed.

"Good." Bombay agreed.

This time Lizzy took the face off against Adam and he stayed on her for the next several plays. He pushed her and bumped up against her but this time Lizzy pushed back. Doing so didn't make Adam back down nor did he increase his hitting against her; instead he was just a constant presence against her. Surprisingly, that actually helped.

By the end of the game Lizzy wasn't so scared of being back on the ice. As they headed for the locker room Portman caught up to Lizzy and Bombay held Matt back.

"When do you play at home again?" Bombay asked.

"Not this Saturday but next Saturday. The fourth. We play away against Calgary, Winnipeg, Buffalo, and Boston then we're home to play Dallas. Why?"

"How would your coach feel if Lizzy and I dropped by before your game that night?"

"Shouldn't be a problem. Though practices are usually closed to the public, players' families can get a couple of passes. I can guarantee you tickets for that game even if I can't get the passes."

"Would your coach be willing to talk to her? It might help her out."

"I'll do everything I can. I want Lizzy to play just as much as you do."

* * *

Portman wrapped an arm around Lizzy when he reached her. "You're not mad at me, are you?"

"No," Lizzy answered.

"So we're good?" He pushed nervously.

"We're fine," Lizzy reassured him, knowing he needed a little something more to make sure he hadn't completely messed up. "You were doing what you thought was right to get me back to what I used to be. I'm not mad at you and as long as you don't feel too guilty, we're ok."

"Hey, Lizzy, do you want to come over for dinner? We're having lasagna," Charlie said as they entered the locker room.

"I don't know, Charlie," Lizzy replied hesitantly.

"We'll get Matt to come over too," Charlie tempted.

"Fine," Lizzy agreed.

"It'd make me feel better about this whole thing if you'd have breakfast and lunch with the Ducks instead of Varsity tomorrow," Portman said in her ear.

"Deal," Lizzy agreed with him as well. She kinda missed eating meals with the Ducks anyway.

~oOo~

The minute Lizzy was inside the Conways' apartment, she sniffed the air and a night from her childhood came rushing back. Third grade. Science fair. Charlie and Lizzy's volcano had won first prize for being the most accurate. Lizzy had done all the artwork and Charlie had done most of the science. When they had come home from the fair, Casey had popped a frozen lasagna in the oven then fallen asleep and burnt it. Charlie had smelled it burning and pulled it from the oven. That wasn't the last time Casey tried to make lasagna. Each successive time something had gone wrong. Too cold, not cooked all the way through, overcooked, and so on. Finally once Charlie was in the fifth grade he had banned his mom from making lasagna. "Your mom can't cook lasagna, remember? You banned her from that three years ago," Lizzy said suddenly.

"I never said she was making it," Charlie responded.

"That smells like Dad's lasagna," Matt said as a tall man brought the dish to the table.

"Is this the only way I'm going to get you to talk to me?" The man asked.

Lizzy's eyes narrowed at him. Blue eyes met blue and the curious look on his face turned to fear.

"Maybe now isn't the time, Uncle Rob," Charlie said, looking between the two Jacobses.

"I can't believe you just expect me to pick up the phone and call you after nearly three months of not speaking to you and nearly five of not seeing you. It's amazing it took you this long to come see me. I've been in trouble for more than a month."

"I only expect you to pick up the phone when I call."

"Dad," Matt said forcefully, "do you think we could save this for after dinner?"

Rob looked at his son then saw why his son had asked. Looking the most uncomfortable Rob had ever seen him and standing just inside the doorway was Bombay. Both Charlie and Lizzy invited him over for dinner and like the last time they had invited him for a meal Bombay found him incapable of saying no. "Fine," Rob answered.

"You knew he was going to be here," Lizzy hissed angrily at Charlie as they both headed for the table. Casey brought in a bowl of salad and a plate of breadsticks then everyone took their seats.

"Did not. Mom called and told me to get you to come over for dinner. When she told me we were having lasagna, I thought Nonna was coming over. Sorry, Liz."

"Yeah," Lizzy sighed.

The minute her dad was more focused on his conversation with Bombay, Lizzy turned to her big brother. "I didn't know he'd be here either," Matt interjected before Lizzy could say anything.

But that wasn't what Lizzy wanted. "What is he doing here?" Lizzy asked softly.

"Sounds like he wants to check up on his little girl, his only precious angel of a daughter," Matt whispered.

"You're not going to leave me alone with him, are you? Please, Mattie?"

"This really is between you."

"He listens to you and I don't know how to react to him being a parent. You do. Please?"

"Okay, I won't make you face him alone."

"You're the best!"

Matt believed that for a split second until he realized she had only said that because she had gotten her way. Had he said no and made her take on their dad alone, her response would have been the polar opposite.

Matt and Lizzy volunteered to clear the table allowing Bombay, Casey, and Charlie to adjourn to the living room. Rob followed his kids into the kitchen waiting for them to almost finish loading the dishwasher before asking, "Matt, son, could you give us a second?"

Lizzy looked up from the plate she was handing Matt and bit her lip. "I think I'll stay," Matt said.

"Matt—" Rob started.

"Dad."

"Fine. Sweetheart—" Rob turned to his daughter.

"Don't sweetheart me," Lizzy snapped. "I don't want anything sugarcoated from you. You didn't try to soften the blow when you told me about Matt; don't try to do it now."

Rob gripped the counter behind him and bit his tongue, reigning in his temper. This wasn't going to be easy but it had to be done. "I've done a lot of things wrong with you but you're a tough kid. It almost seems as if no matter what I threw at you, you handled it with grace and determination and in a way you reminded me so much of your mother. The more I saw your mother in you, the more I had to push you away. That's what hurt me even more. I loved your mother and being reminded of that is what pushed me to my limit."

"Did you know that I've been in trouble for nearly a month and you just now came to see me?"

"Lizzy, I've had a really important case."

"And you haven't had a day where you could take four hours to come see if I was okay? Four days ago, on Saturday, I asked Matt if he could drop by practice and coach a three on three game. Even though it's hockey season he said sure. The next day, _the very next day_, I called Bombay in L.A. and he said he'd come. My own father can't take four hours out of his schedule to see his me but a man who I have had no connection with other than less than a season of hockey is willing to drop everything and fly halfway across the county. There's something wrong with that."

"Lizzy, I really wanted to but this case I was working ... I couldn't get away."

"Because this case was more important than your own kid? Your only daughter?

"No, but she needed me too."

"She's a criminal. I can't believe you would choose her. Whatever. You've always been hands off when it came to me. I never should have expected anything different from you."

"What?" Rob asked, confused.

Lizzy shook her head then headed for the living room.

"Tell her," Matt said softly.

Lizzy stopped and slowly turned around to look at them. "Tell me what?" Lizzy asked slowly.

"I don't do what you think I do. I'm a divorce lawyer. I specialize in domestic violence and battered women cases. I get them out," Rob explained.

Liz stared at him.

"Say something Liz," Matt said.

"I don't know what to say. Does Charlie know?"

"No."

"And Aunt Casey? The Reeds?"

"Yes and yes."

"I see." Lizzy nodded then walked out.

"You didn't hurt her, she's just shocked. Give her time and she'll come around."

"Are you sure?"

"Do I know my sister?"

"I really hope so. I've screwed up so much with her that part of me thinks I'm never getting my little girl back."

"Dad, she'll come around, and when she does treat her like you treat Ben. She's your kid; just don't yell at her." Matt started the dishwasher then they joined Casey, Charlie, and Bombay in the living room. Rob didn't see Lizzy, but he didn't ask. After waiting ten or so minutes thinking she had gone to the bathroom, Rob asked about his daughter. The room went really quiet.

Finally Casey answered him. "She went up to the Reeds'; said they'd help her sort her mind out."

"Okay then," Rob said softly and slowly.

Once Lizzy reached Stillwater, she walked to the Reeds' and knocked. Jim pulled open the door and invited her in, a little shocked to see her.

"Where's Fulton?" Lizzy asked.

"In his room playing videogames with Portman," Jim answered.

"Good because I need to talk to you and Nat and I'm not sure he should hear this."

"In the kitchen," Jim answered. They both took seats at the table and Nat joined them shortly.

"What is it, sweetheart?" Nat asked. Lizzy looked at them then told them everything that had happened after school. "That's a lot," Nat said slowly.

"Do you feel better about being back on the ice?" Jim asked.

"It definitely helped. I know that once isn't going to be enough to completely make me comfortable and I have to keep pushing, but yeah," Lizzy said tracing a pattern on the table.

"That's good. Now, about your dad," Jim started slowly.

Lizzy swallowed not sure if they were going to defend him but remembered she had come over for their honest opinion.

"We will not defend your father over you," Nat said.

"He lost the majority of our respect when he put you in therapy," Jim added.

"We just kinda understand where he's coming from," Nat said slowly. "You see we met your parents shortly after they moved in here. A block party. October '75, I think it was." Jim nodded. "Anyway your parents had Matt and Chris when they moved in and we could tell those kids were your dad's world. He couldn't stop bragging about his daddy's boys and how they were expecting a little girl this time."

"Then you mean October of '76. My mom would have been three months pregnant with Seth."

"No, it had to be '75, right Jim?" Nat asked.

"Fulton was born two months shy of our fifth anniversary and we were married in October of 1976 so we met them in '75. Your mom was Natalie's matron of honor," Jim explained.

"But Seth wasn't born until '77," Lizzy protested.

Jim and Nat shared a look. "Your mom had two miscarriages before she had you. Both at around 18 weeks. Both were boys. Between Chris and Seth and between you and Ben."

"That explains how she was pregnant when they offered to send Dad to Italy and when my dad's parents found out about the family," Lizzy said, mostly to herself.

"Like we were saying you kids are your dad's world. He was so happy to have kids. Becky though she was the sun that lit up his world. He loved your mom very much. One day sweetie, you'll look at a guy and your world just completely lights up. Your darkest days won't seem so bad when he's there and everything will be great."

"Like you and Uncle Jim?" Lizzy asked. "Every time he goes away you're not quite as happy as when he's home."

"Exactly," Nat nodded as Jim squeezed her hand. "Becky was that for your dad. When she died part of him died too and he didn't know how to handle his kids at that point. Matt and Chris were old enough to look after themselves and their little brothers for the most part. Having a new baby girl, none of them could handle that. That's why your aunt moved in for the first six months after you were born."

"Again, that doesn't excuse the way your dad treated you but—" Jim started.

"It partially explains it," Lizzy finished. "Why didn't my dad just tell us what he did? I thought my dad was a terrible man for defending criminals but now I find out he helps people. What kind of man hides that?"

"The kind who was scared of what his kids would think of his job," Jim said. "When he told Chris, he wouldn't speak to your dad for a full month. He heard divorce attorney and that was it. Chris was 12."

"Can you adopt me?" Lizzy asked, suddenly and randomly. Even though she was beginning to see that her dad was a lot like her, the Reeds had always been much better parents than her own.

"Sweetheart, we've been over this. As much as we love you and want a little girl, your father would be heartbroken and would want you back," Nat said as Jim squeezed her hand.

"That's why he came up to see you," Jim added softly.

"But you guys were at the arraignment and each hearing and you're so much nicer than my dad."

"Fulton didn't think so when he broke his leg."

"Uncle Jim, he was madder that he broke his leg than he was about you not letting him play."

Jim and Nat shared another look. "And your dad is more scared than uncaring. He raised four boys and doesn't know what to do about his little girl," Nat said.

"Then tell him to leave me alone unless I come to him," Lizzy answered.

"Hey, Dad," Fulton said, coming in the room, "would you mind running Port back to Eden Hall? It's nearly a three hour bus ride."

Lizzy spotted Portman standing behind Fulton. "Why doesn't he just stay the night? I'll run all three of you up in the morning," Jim suggested.

"Because he's supposed to have breakfast with Lizzy—"

"Fult," Portman hissed as his eyes bored into Lizzy's. She smirked.

"And this dolt," Fulton continued not heeding Portman's attempt to get his attention, "made a big deal about it and—"

"Fulton," Portman snapped.

"Why don't," Lizzy drew his attention and his cheeks turned red, "we just have breakfast here? You are the only Duck with ruffled feathers about me eating with Varsity."

Portman turned to Jim and Nat. "Is that okay Mr. and Mrs. Reed?" he asked

"It's fine, Dean and we've told you it is Jim and Nat," Nat answered.

Portman nodded and Fulton had the decency to look down at his shoes, knowing there was a chance he had just messed up. "Don't sweat it. Why don't we go get ready for bed?" Liz suggested. "You still have a guest room, right?"

"Yes. Fulton, get her something to wear and Dean can bunk with you," Nat ordered.

"Yes, ma'am," Fulton answered.

As Fulton brushed his teeth, Lizzy dug through his closet, looking for a shirt to wear to bed. Finally she came across one of his peewee football jerseys and a pair of shorts that he had outgrown. She turned around to leave and found Portman staring at her. "Hi," Lizzy said softly.

"Hey," he answered.

"What?"

"Nothing I guess. Are you really dating that jerk?"

"Is that what everyone thinks?"

"Most of the school."

"People talk, don't mean nothing."

"That's not an answer."

"You shouldn't believe everything you hear." Lizzy kissed his cheek. "Night Goose." Lizzy left the room, bumping into Fulton on her way to bed in the room next door. "Night."

Fulton looked at her strangely but nodded then entered his room.

* * *

**_So as I said before I'm a little sad no one reviewed the last chapter. I know there are at least nine of you reading every chapter, will one or two of you leave me a little something? Reviews are like cookies, they make me happy and more willing to update sooner._**_**  
**_


	41. Family Dinner

**randaroo32_, thanks for your review, without which I had given up on this being read. I wasn't planning to update again. Which would have been sad because this is one of my favorite chapters.  
_**

Chapter 41: Family Dinner

* * *

Thursday morning after Nat made waffles and Lizzy and Portman did the dishes, Jim took all three kids to school. They walked across the courtyard so Lizzy could check in with Orion when Riley suddenly appeared out of nowhere and stepped into their way. "Riley," Lizzy said as cordially as she could.

"Lizzy, you're not going to wear that at dinner, are you? Or all day for that matter?" Riley asked.

"Excuse you?" Lizzy asked. She glanced from him to the oversized Black Sabbath t-shirt and back to him.

"I—what I meant was it's fine around school but if you wear an oversized shirt and wrinkled jeans to meet my parents, my dad won't take you seriously."

"You still don't approve of it."

"I didn't say that, Canard."

"But you don't. I don't have to explain myself to you but I was at Fulton's last night and stayed over there; hence why I'm wearing one of his shirts." Lizzy said. "Come on, I have to go check in." Lizzy and the Bash Brothers walked away, leaving Riley standing there looking after them.

At lunch as Lizzy was laughing with the Ducks about the story Portman was telling, Riley showed up behind her. "Canard," he said softly. Everything stopped, the laughing died, and Lizzy turned to look at him.

"What?" she snapped out.

"I wanted to apologize." Riley said. He pulled a red rose from his coat and handed it to her as he apologized in French.

"Do I look stereotypical to you?" Lizzy asked.

"No," Riley answered.

"Good." She pulled a pair of scissors from her backpack and cut up the rose, allowing the petals to fall on her empty lunch tray. "Try harder next time." Lizzy grabbed her backpack and headed for the history classroom.

Guy watched the team follow Lizzy and when he was alone, he walked over to Riley, who had stepped away from their table towards where his stuff still sat near the varsity table. "I don't like you," Guy said softly, "and Lizzy is the soul of our team, but I know how you feel. It feels terrible when you screw up with a girl and you don't know how to fix it. Mudpit, Fudge Chunks chocolate ice cream. Get her some and you're in. You tell her I told you and you'll regret it. You screw with her, Riley, you screw with the whole team. You won't like where that leads."

"Got it," Riley answered. Guy went to class and Riley thought about what the freshman had said. _Could he really have been right,_ Riley pondered, _or was he trying to sabotage him? _It was worth a shot either way.

After both practices were over, Lizzy found Riley standing outside her locker room. Thankfully neither of them was alone. Riley was standing with Scooter and Russ and Julie were on either side of Lizzy.

"What do you want?" Russ snapped, stealing the words right out of Lizzy's mouth.

"To speak with Lizzy," Riley answered slowly.

"After what you said this morning? Then again you ain't gonna say anything stupid in front of Scooter or outside a locker room full of Ducks," Lizzy said.

"About that ... Do you mind walking with me to dinner? I don't like being outnumbered like this," Riley told her. "S'il vous plait, Canard?"

"Since you said please and Julie and Russ are walking with us," Lizzy said, looking the picture of innocent.

Riley glanced at Scooter then nodded. "Sure," he smiled. As they walked to dinner Riley brought up the upcoming Red Wings vs. Flames games and after a bit of discussion they both agreed that the Red Wings had a better chance at winning. In the line Lizzy looked at her choices and none looked particularly appetizing.

"You would think with what they charge to come here they could at least give us something that looks edible," Lizzy said.

"You just have to know the right people. Life can be great when you know the right people."

"Like you?" Rick smiled and leaned forward, saying something charming to the cafeteria worker. She smiled and handed over two trays of piping hot pizza, mashed potatoes, corn, and chocolate pudding. "How'd you just do that?" Lizzy asked when he handed one of the trays to her.

"It's all about knowing the right person," Riley answered, sliding his tray towards the cashier.

"I'll ask again, does knowing you count?"

"Sure," Riley grinned at the cashier, handing her a yellow carnation that he had pulled from the inside pocket of his Hawks jacket. She smiled then nodded.

"You just have this whole school wired, don't you?"

"That was my aunt; my mom's sister. The carnation is so she doesn't tell my dad about the special food treatment. I'm supposed to eat what everyone else does."

"And the other one?"

"I helped her cat out once. Like I said before, life can be great when you know the right people." They sat down at the varsity table and enjoyed their pizza. As dinner wound down, Riley invited Lizzy to study with him and Scooter.

"Since you said please again and I don't have anything else to do," Lizzy answered. Before long Cole dropped in on them but it was only to play Riley's video games and not to study. "Rick, you got anything to snack on around here?" Lizzy asked after a while, looking up from her homework.

"You just ate like an hour ago," Cole commented.

"I get hungry when I study," Lizzy shrugged. "You should see the snack stash in my room."

"Actually," Riley looked over at the open door, "I have a surprise for you."

Lizzy's attention was drawn to the door when someone knocked. There she saw a boy from her French class holding a small package. Riley beckoned him in and the boy handed the package to Liz before Riley sent him away with the flick of a wrist. Lizzy look at Riley curiously for a few moments but shrugged and opened the package. Inside she found a pint of ice cream, a spoon, and a couple napkins. Lizzy read the label on the ice cream and grinned.

"Should I even ask how you know this is my favorite ice cream?"

"Nope." Riley watched her dig into the ice cream then asked "so, am I forgiven now?"

"You apologized for what happened, didn't you?"

"At lunch," Riley nodded seriously.

"Yeah, I guess you're forgiven." Lizzy enjoyed her ice cream as Riley and Scooter continued to study and Cole played video games. Halfway through her pint Lizzy set the ice cream aside and picked up her sketchpad. A few ice cream breaks and about 45 minutes later, Lizzy showed Riley the full black and white sketch of him lying across the bed studying.

"You did that in 45 minutes?" Riley asked, stunned.

"Actually less if you don't include all the time I was eating ice cream," Lizzy answered.

"Aren't you in like first year art?" Scooter asked, turning away from his computer. "The one where you're supposed to be drawing still life?"

"I am but I've been drawing since I was big enough to hold a crayon. I can't play hockey all year round even if I did have a skating rink in my basement. I'm going to turn it in for extra credit."

"Extra credit? You still need extra credit?" Cole asked.

"I still have a D plus average and Eden Hall requires C's or better. However you only have to be passing to practice," Lizzy explained.

"Cole, get out of my room," Riley snapped.

"What did I do?" Cole asked.

"Just get out."

"I should be going too. It's getting kinda dark out and I need my sleep. We're still on for tomorrow night, right?"

"Yeah," Riley answered, "just no jeans okay? You're having dinner with my parents not your friends or just me. My parents expect ... what's the word?"

"Business casual?" Scooter suggested.

"Semi-casual?" Cole asked, turning off the TV.

"I'd prefer if you were in a skirt but if that is too uncomfortable, you can wear slacks."

"I get it," Lizzy said.

"So she _is_ having dinner with your parents? I thought that was a nasty rumor." Cole stared at both of them.

"Who did you tell?" Riley asked gently.

"I may have mentioned it to get three of your goons away from a white Mallard Duck," Lizzy answered. She toyed with the drawstring of the Red Wings hoodie she was wearing. "I didn't mean to; it just sorta slipped. I mean they were messing with an innocent, little animal."

Riley sat up and touched Lizzy's hand. "I understand; besides it's not like I made you promise not to tell anyone."

"I should go. Would you mind walking me back to my dorm?" Lizzy asked innocently.

"Okay," Riley agreed. He stood and Lizzy packed her bag. Then they walked to Lizzy's dorm.

"Thanks Riley," Lizzy said when they stopped outside her door.

"Of course. Listen, about what happened back there—"

"You had a rep to protect and Cole was just saying what he was thinking. I get it."

"Still, it was insensitive and I shouldn't have let Cole say it."

"Rick, it's fine. I've heard worse."

"Why don't I talk to some of your teachers, get you some extra credit, maybe?"

"I won't have my grades handed to me; I've told you that before. I'm smart and I don't need to be spoon-fed."

"I'm sorry; I was just trying to help."

"Just keep being sweet to me and away from my Ducks and I'll be fine, okay?"

"I'll see you tomorrow then," Riley said.

"Yeah tomorrow," Lizzy agreed. Riley walked away and Lizzy entered her room.

"You aren't falling for him, are you?" Julie asked as Lizzy riffled through her closet.

"For Riley?" Lizzy turned to face her friend. "No way, but I do almost have him wrapped around my tiny, little finger."

"How's this going to help?"

"You'll see, you'll see."

"Why won't you let me in on your master plan?"

"It's not that I think you'll ruin it or that it'll get back to Riley, I just don't want to get your hopes up for something that may not happen."

"You think you won't be able to do it?" Julie asked.

"I don't know. Just when I think I've got him all figured out he goes and surprises me. I'm not overly worried but a little bit of me is."

"I'm sure whatever you've got in mind Riley's going to fall right for it."

"I hope so. I don't like him messing with my Ducks."

"And we appreciate everything you do for us." Julie smiled as Lizzy pulled out her PJ's.

* * *

Friday after school Lizzy poured through her closet, trying to find something to wear.

"Problem?" Julie asked as both she and Connie looked up from their homework. Connie and Julie were having dinner together after they finished their homework and then would be spending the night at Connie's.

"I can't find a single thing to wear."

Julie and Connie shared a look. Lizzy had never said that before. It was almost as if she was becoming an actual girl. "What's wrong with what you're wearing?" Connie asked.

"You mean aside from the fact that I've been wearing it all day so it's all wrinkled?" Lizzy asked.

"Well there is that," Julie said.

"What am I going to do?" Lizzy asked.

Julie sighed but got up and walked to her closet. "This is one of my favorite shirts; you ruin it, I will kill you." Julie handed over a pretty, blue top.

"I promise I won't and I'll do your laundry this week." Lizzy and Julie switched off doing the laundry every week and this week would have been Julie's turn but Lizzy was so grateful she was willing to do it three weeks in a row.

"Wait, you two do your own laundry? Then who does the boys'?" Connie asked.

"Luis. He's actually really good at it."

"Lizzy, didn't Guy spill his tea on you at lunch?" Julie asked.

"Yep and I just realized none of my slacks are clean. Another reason I can't just wear this."

"Why does it matter? Aren't you just having dinner with the Ducks? They're not going to care if you wear jeans or PJ's. All they care about is if you're actually there," Connie said.

"I'm having dinner with Riley and his parents. Parents I will have to impress if I'm going to get the petition passed."

"That's tonight?" Connie asked. Lizzy nodded. "Jules, do you have that black skirt?"

"Yeah, that'd be perfect." Julie pulled out the skirt and a pair of three inch, sparkly blue heels.

"No," Lizzy said.

"Come on, Liz, you want to impress Mr. Riley, don't you?"

"Not by wearing heels!" Lizzy spat. "The half-inch heel on my cowboy boots is high enough." Julie looked through her closet again and finally came up with a pair of flats. "Thank you."

"Have you seen the weather? She can't wear those. How about these?" Connie reached in and pulled out a pair with a low heel.

Lizzy looked out the window and saw it was starting to rain. "Are you sure about this?"

"Trust me," was Connie's only answer.

Lizzy got changed and looked at the girls. They both approved so Lizzy pulled on Riley's Eden Hall jacket and grabbed her tote bag containing her must haves then went to the game. After the game was over-varsity won of course-Lizzy met Riley by the doors.

The moment he spotted her he found himself at a loss for words. It was strange seeing her in a skirt and though she was young, she was kinda cute. "My dad will definitely be impressed," Riley said.

"I'll take that as a compliment. I hate weather like this," Lizzy said, pulling her umbrella from her bag and looking out the doors. As they stepped outside she opened it then Riley took it and held it over both their heads as he led her to his fancy sports car. The ride to his place was mainly silent aside from the stereo. The rain had quit by the time they had parked out front of the house but Lizzy could tell everything was still wet. She was surprised to find that he really didn't live that far from Adam or Larson.

Riley's house was larger than Adam's by just looking at the outside but Lizzy was sure her home in Stillwater was bigger. Riley got out of the car first as Lizzy pulled off his varsity jacket and he rushed around to open the door for her. She climbed out and he looked at her curiously.

"If I wear that jacket in there they are going to think something is up. I want your dad to take me seriously for my thoughts, not because I'm wearing your jacket," Lizzy told him.

"I understand."

Just as they reached the steps that lead up to the porch Lizzy hit a wet patch and slipped, falling into the manicured lawn. Riley helped her up and they both noticed that she had fallen into a patch of mud. Now both her skirt and shirt were muddy. Lizzy let out a single cussword, causing Riley to smirk. "Julie's going to kill me," Lizzy muttered, mainly to herself.

"That's her shirt, isn't it?" Riley asked.

"And her skirt. If I don't get this out she's going to kill me."

"Come on. My mom can get anything out. Especially mud." Riley led her into the house and they stopped in the entryway. Off to her left Lizzy could see a formal living room, to her right a dining room, and in front of her stairs and a hallway that lead to what looked like a less formal living room. Riley hung his jacket in the closet across from the door and called for his mom.

"Come into the kitchen, and ask again, sweetheart," Mrs. Riley answered.

"Wait here," Riley told her then he headed down the short hallway by the stairs. It didn't take long before he returned with his mother in tow.

"Okay, sweetie, let's see the damage," Mrs. Riley said.

Lizzy turned towards Mrs. Riley, who clucked her tongue then shook her head.

"Rick, go see if you can find her something to wear. Check the attic if you must. Come on sweetheart; let's get you out of those clothes before that mud sets." Mrs. Riley led her to what turned out to be a bathroom across from the steps then handed her a towel. "Go ahead and get out of those clothes and hand them through when you're done."

"If I ruin these clothes, Mrs. Riley, my roommate is going to kill me."

"Don't you worry, I promise we'll get these taken care of and your roommate will never know."

"Thank you." Lizzy shut the bathroom door and stripped then opened the door a crack and held out the shirt and skirt. After Mrs. Riley had taken them, Lizzy shut the door and wiped down her arms, legs, and hair to make sure there was no mud elsewhere. Then she checked in the mirror and saw that a couple of strands had fallen from the half-bun Julie had pulled her hair into but since it framed her face Lizzy didn't bother trying to fix it.

"Lizzy?" Riley asked as he knocked on the door.

She opened the door a crack and peeked through to see him standing there, staring at the clothes in his hands. "Yeah?" She asked.

"Here. It's all I could find that would fit you," Riley said.

"Thanks" Lizzy pulled on the dark blue sweatpants that were a bit loose but fit well enough. She picked up the shirt and when she saw what it was, she swallowed. Though she didn't really want to wear it, she knew it was more acceptable than the white tank top she had been wearing under the blouse. So Lizzy swallowed again then pulled on the black number 77 Hawks peewee jersey. Lizzy was, however, grateful for the tank top since the jersey, like all hockey jerseys, was mesh and partially see through.

Once the jersey was fully on, Lizzy saw that it fit much like Fulton's did; big in the shoulders and long on her but not terrible. The only true down side was that it was a Hawks jersey. Finally Lizzy left the bathroom and made her way towards where she assumed the kitchen was. The short hallway Riley had disappeared down earlier was actually very short and it opened into an informal living room, the kitchen to her right and straight in front of her another dining room. Separating the dining room from the kitchen and the kitchen from the living room was what Lizzy had been told were called breakfast bars. It was a length of countertop that wasn't against a wall; instead it had cupboard space on the side facing the kitchen and stools on the opposite side. Both her house in Texas and Matt's place had one along with Fulton's house. Lizzy was drawn out of her thoughts by Mrs. Riley's voice.

"Kyle, get off that couch and set the table. I will not tell you again," Mrs. Riley snapped.

The younger boy sighed but hauled himself up off the couch and headed for the breakfast bar next to Lizzy to grab the stack of plates sitting there. He was grumbling to himself and when he passed her she was certain she heard him say something about his brother inviting people over.

Once Kyle headed for the back dining room, Mrs. Riley turned to Lizzy. "There you are, darling. Does it all fit?"

"Yes, ma'am. The sweatpants are a little big but they're both dry, thank you," Lizzy answered.

"Rick!" Mrs. Riley hollered as her eyes zoned in on Lizzy's top.

"Yeah, Mom?" Riley asked, entering the room.

"I did not mean your Hawks jersey."

"It's all that would fit her. Tara didn't leave much here when she left."

"I don't mind, really," Lizzy insisted.

"It's not that ..."

"Mom," Riley cut her off, "this is Lizzy Jacobs, Seth's kid sister."

"You're that Lizzy? You're practically family. Tom shouldn't mind."

"Oh." Lizzy looked down at her feet. She really didn't want her family name to get her anything.

"Go help your brother; dear, have a seat." Mrs. Riley motioned to the counter so Lizzy sat down.

* * *

_**So how will dinner go? Will she get through to Tom? Will she get what she wants? Let me know. **_**_Thanks._**


	42. Talk About Petitions

**Guest_ and _randaroo32_ thanks to both of you for your reviews. I'm glad you liked it. And now to find out what happens next. Will she get the petition passed or not. _****_Also a huge thank you to all of you who have put this on your favorite and follow list. _**

Chapter 42: Talk About Petitions

* * *

Mrs. Riley was just pulling dinner out of the oven when Mr. Riley walked in. He wasn't alone though. In his arms was a little girl.

"Tom, I wasn't expecting you for at least 10 more minutes."

"Tara and Zane were ready to go when I pulled up so I just scooped up Olivia and we came here," Mr. Riley answered. "So what are we having?"

"Stuffed peppers with mashed potatoes and salad."

"Nasty, Nana," Olivia answered.

Lizzy swallowed down the nauseous feeling and nodded. "No offense Mrs. Riley, but stuffed peppers make me queasy."

"Why?" Kyle asked. Thankfully he just looked curious and not like she had just offended them.

"When my brother Seth was nine, I was five and my step-mom made stuffed peppers. Our older brother Chris challenged him to bite directly into the pepper. That's how he found out he didn't like the taste of peppers. He ... he uh ..." Lizzy cleared her throat, "he spat it back out on the table all mushy. I haven't eaten a pepper since."

"Then it's a good thing I also made hot dogs," Mrs. Riley said.

"Yea! Doggies!" Olivia cheered from Mr. Riley's arms.

Lizzy looked up at the little girl to see Mr. Riley looking at her curiously. When they sat down for dinner at the table Mr. Riley looked from her to Rick. "Ms. Jacobs, that is an interesting choice of outfits," Mr. Riley said.

"She slipped in the mud out front, Dad. Her shirt and slacks are in the wash. I gave her those while she waits. Remember I mentioned her older brother Seth?" Rick asked.

"Of course. I knew—know your parents as well. Your dad is a very good friend and your mother—"

"A sweet woman who died shortly after giving birth to me, I know. At least that's what my brother Matt tells me," Lizzy said softly.

During dinner Lizzy found out that Tara was Rick's older sister by six years and Olivia was her two year old little girl. The girl was happy and bubbly and really talkative. It kept Lizzy's mind off the speech she would have to make later that night and gave Lizzy a break from the stiffness that was the Riley family.

Dinner with the Rileys came to an eventual end and Lizzy knew it was time to bring up the reason she had been invited over. "Mr. Riley, may we talk? I need to ask you something but I'm not sure you'll like what I have to say," Lizzy said as Rick cleared the table and Kyle took Olivia to the toys in the corner of the living room.

"Of course," Mr. Riley said, motioning to the couches in the living room. Lizzy retrieved her bag from the front hall then sat down looking at Mr. Riley.

"I know that Eden Hall is built on tradition and I respect that; my brother graduated a Warrior but sometimes holding onto that tradition for the sake of tradition is a bad thing." Lizzy went quiet for a moment then said, "1200."

"1200?" Mr. Riley asked.

"1200 is three fifths of the entire school population and the amount of signatures one needs to get on a petition to get the school board to look at it. With the help of varsity cheerleaders and half the varsity hockey team we have 1250 signatures. The members of the jv hockey team aren't the only ones upset about the Warriors name." Lizzy handed the petition to Mr. Riley and he looked it over.

"I'll submit this petition to the school board in two weeks at our next meeting."

"Mr. Riley, I understand how important Eden Hall is to you and your family but sometimes change is necessary. I didn't want to bring this up, but before the jv-varsity showdown, your son Rick made a bet with the jv team. How did it go, Rick?" Lizzy turned to look at him as he loaded the last of the dishes into the dishwasher.

"I may have antagonized them a little and said some things."

"Eventually it led to Russ saying 'After we beat you'- meaning when jv beats varsity- 'After we beat you, the Warriors die and the Ducks fly.' Now, what did you say to that Rick?"

"I may have agreed."

"I think what you said is 'Whatever you say, loser.' At least that's what Fulton said."

"I may have said that. It was a bet and we lost. I'm not proud of it."

"You're not going to let your son be a liar, are you? The Ducks won that bet fair and square."

"So let me get this straight," Mr. Riley said, looking from his son to Lizzy, "you want me to get the school board to approve the change of the name of the school mascot, resulting in changing more than 15 team uniforms, 10 fields, re-icing the hockey rink, and changing several symbols around the school not only in the middle of hockey season but also in the middle of a school year? First off, do you know how much that is going to cost? And second, in the middle of a school year?" Mr. Riley asked.

"Would you rather the entire school know your son made a bet, lost it, and then didn't uphold his end? I can't see that reflecting well on your family name. Soon no one will take your word for anything," Lizzy explained.

"In the middle of a school year?" Mr. Riley asked again.

Lizzy sighed heavily then looked at Riley. He shrugged. "Charlie's not going to like this," she muttered. Then she turned back to Mr. Riley. "Okay, I'm willing to compromise. You grant this petition and rename the mascot the Ducks; we are willing to let this year's seniors graduate as Warriors," Lizzy told Mr. Riley.

"I will guarantee that as of the start of the 1996-'97 school year the school will become the Eden Hall Ducks under two conditions. First the colors have to stay red, black, and white and second the jv hockey team doesn't make a fuss about the name not being changed this year."

"I do that and you'll get the petition approved by the rest of the school board?"

"Yes."

"Deal," Lizzy said, shaking Mr. Riley's hand.

They spent the rest of the time at the Rileys' watching the Flames play the Red Wings. Like Riley and Lizzy had predicted Detroit won 3-0 making their record 5-3-2. Five wins, three losses, and two ties. Their first game against Dallas wasn't until the fourth, but Lizzy wasn't worried. When the game was over it was just past 9:30 and Olivia had already been put to bed. Mr. Riley offered to take Lizzy back to the school so his son wouldn't have to, but Lizzy shook her head. She declined the offer, stating it was no big deal to take the bus. After a bit of back and forth Mr. Riley relented and Lizzy changed and allowed Riley to walk her to the bus stop. He kissed her cheek as the bus pulled up then let her get on without complaint.

Lizzy told the driver where she would be getting off as she was the only one on the bus but the stop near Eden Hall wasn't the one she mentioned. All the way to the stop in Minneapolis, Lizzy toyed with the pen in her bag, clicking it until they reached the stop. It wasn't that she was scared of the guy, but she had heard horror stories of girls getting attacked and knew having any sort of weapon in her hand would slow him down should something happen. Thankfully nothing happened. From the bus stop she hurried to her final destination and smiled when the door open.

"Hey, you're kinda late," the woman in the doorway said.

"I know and I'm sorry. We got to watching the Detroit game and I couldn't tear myself away until now. Are you mad, Aunt Casey?" Lizzy asked, looking up into her aunt's blue-grey eyes.

"No, I'm not mad. I'm just worried. I don't like you being out by yourself after dark." Casey stepped out of the way allowing Lizzy inside.

"Where's Charlie?"

"He's spending the weekend with Adam."

"When's Trick or Treat?"

"For Minneapolis it's tomorrow night 6-9 then Edina and Stillwater are hosting theirs Sunday night."

"Then it's a good thing the game starts at three."

"Don't you think you're a little old to go trick or treating?"

"Nope, I'm going to milk this until I turn 18. Wonder if Fulton will go with me." It was tradition for Lizzy and Fulton to go trick or treating together. Usually Minneapolis and Edina held theirs on the same night and they spent an hour and a half in each city even though they liked Edina better because they gave out full size candy bars. Since they would be on different nights this year, Lizzy knew going to Edina was out of the question unless they started there. It would all depend on how Nat was feeling.

On the bus ride to the game Saturday afternoon Lizzy asked Fulton if he wanted to go with her and he readily agreed. So with Fulton dressed as a giant teddy bear and Lizzy as a cowgirl they walked around Minneapolis that night.

The following night with Dwayne dressed as a hockey player, Portman as a knight, Fulton as a photographer, and Lizzy as a baseball player they spent half an hour in Edina and then Fulton's grandfather ran them up to Stillwater where they spent the rest of their time.

Monday at lunch Lizzy sat down with the Ducks, being careful not to spill her tomato soup. Outside their warm fall had turned cold and everyone could tell winter was on its way. Lizzy couldn't wait. She missed the Minnesota winter. Her southern friends on the other hand–Luis, Dwayne, Kenny, and Russ –all looked miserable.

"Alright time to cheer you guys up because y'all look miserable," Lizzy said.

"It's 45 degrees outside. It's freezing," Luis complained.

"Oh come on, 45 isn't that bad. May I remind you the ice rink is set below freezing?" Lizzy said.

"The lowest it gets where I'm from is like 65 on a bad day with wind and rain and a hockey rink is completely different. I'm usually flying down the ice. Moving so fast I don't notice the cold."

"Well, better prepare for snow because it's coming."

"Snow? What's that?" Luis asked.

The whole table burst out laughing. "Even I know what snow is," Dwayne said.

"You do?" Luis asked.

"Believe it or not it does snow in Texas," Lizzy said.

"Weren't you trying to cheer us up?" Kenny asked.

"Right," Lizzy said. "The petition. I had dinner with Riley and his family on Friday night. After dinner we talked and Mr. Riley has agreed to pass the petition."

"The school board doesn't meet for another week. How could he possibly know that?" Adam asked.

"Because he's Tom Riley. He didn't want you guys here so he got the board to revoke your scholarships even though most of them had no problem with you. Friday night, well, let's just say I made a rather convincing argument and he agreed. Besides, Rick Riley is wrapped around my little finger and made his dad see reason."

"Why do I sense a but?" Fulton asked.

"Mr. Riley agreed to get the board to change the mascot to the Ducks under three conditions. First is non-consequential. In the grand scheme of things it doesn't really matter. First, the colors stay red, white, and black."

"They're not going to let us have our colors?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, you know when Anaheim and the NHL named the team the Mighty Ducks they got a trademark on that name and on the Eggplant purple color. Does it really matter that it's not green, white, and purple? "Adam asked.

"I guess not. Second?" Charlie said.

"I have to tell you the third condition first or you won't stay calm enough to hear the third."

"Calm? What did you do Lizzy?"

"The third condition was that you can't make a fuss about the second condition."

"What else did you agree to?" Connie asked slowly.

"The last condition was that we can't be Ducks right now," Lizzy said slowly.

"What do you mean 'right now'?" Charlie asked, outraged.

Lizzy looked around table, catching Portman's eye. He gave a small smile and Lizzy nodded. She took a deep breath then slowly let it out. "He can't change the name until next year."

"Next year?" Charlie snapped.

"Charlie, stop being so selfish and think about this for a minute," Lizzy growled. "You can't change a mascot in the middle of a year. When the North Stars moved to Dallas, they waited until the end of the year to move them. When the Quebec Nordiques went bankrupt and the team was sold in July they didn't officially become they Avalanche until August. When the Dodgers moved to L.A. they did it in the off season. Charlie, there are more than 15 school teams, more than ten fields of play, an ice rink, and several symbols around the school. All of which would have to be changed to accommodate the name change. We let this year's senior class graduate as Warriors and next year we start brand new as Ducks. It's just seven months, Charlie; it's not going to kill you."

"That's what this is about, isn't it? This is all about keeping Riley happy. Make up your mind, Lizzy us or them," Charlie demanded. The table went dead silent. Even the surrounding seemed more quiet than normal.

"What?" Lizzy asked, flabbergasted.

"Choose–your Ducks or those stupid, stuck up, Warriors?"

Lizzy looked around the table to see none of the Ducks were looking at her. All of them, save Charlie who was glaring at his cousin, had become rather interested in their lunches. "You really want me to choose?" Lizzy asked. Charlie nodded. "Fine; them, because they'd never ask me to." Lizzy stood up and took her tray to the trash can and on her way back towards the exit, Riley caught her hand.

"Canard, what's wrong?" Riley asked.

"Nothing. Let go, Riley," Lizzy answered.

He didn't let go. Instead he tugged on her hand until she fell into his lap. "Talk to me, Ducky," he said. Then he noticed the tears in her eyes. "Hey, what happened? You know what? It doesn't matter. Nobody's worth those tears in your eyes."

"Not even Charlie?"

"Especially not Charlie. If he truly cared he wouldn't have put them there in the first place. I can make him regret it."

"Just tell me: Would you ever make me choose?"

"Between us and those ... Ducks? Never. As much as I dislike them, they're important to you and I respect that."

"Thank you. Walk me to class?"

"Sure." Riley slid his nearly empty lunch tray to Cole then let her up and walked her to history.

"Lizzy, wait!" Riley and Lizzy both stopped and a brief smile crossed Lizzy's face. However when she turned to face Fulton, she looked sad. "Listen, about what Charlie said—" Fulton said.

"He doesn't speak for all of us," Portman finished. He was standing just behind Fulton. "We don't like Riley but—"

"You like him for some reason and we support you," Fulton finished. They both glanced over at the boy right behind Lizzy's right shoulder.

"Everything I said the other day in the locker room is still true. For the entire team," Portman said as he looked back at her. Portman didn't have the same loyalty to the rest of the team that Fulton had. Sure he liked the rest of the team well enough and if some outsider was going after them, he'd have their back in a heartbeat but this was them ganging up on Lizzy. He wasn't going to stand for that. His loyalty would always lie more with Mav more than anyone else on the team except when she was fighting with Fulton; at that point it was a tossup and depended really on what they were fighting about.

"What about Charlie?" Lizzy asked.

"You know how Charlie is. He's stubborn and driven by his emotions. It's a dangerous combination," Fulton said.

"What do I do?"

"Wait for him to calm down. Let me and Adam get through to him," Fulton told her. Though Fulton had always shown loyalty to the team's captain, Lizzy had been his best friend since birth and he'd take her side over Charlie's any day, even if she was wrong.

"You know when he first met Adam, Charlie wasn't sure he'd like Adam and now they're practically best friends."

It was quiet for a few moments as they turned and all four walked towards the classroom. "We're um ... we're dressing up for Halloween tomorrow. You should join us," Fulton said. He glanced sideways at Portman, looking for help, and he nodded.

"Whose idea was it?" Lizzy asked hesitantly. She didn't want to step on her cousin's toes if it had been his idea.

"Julie's; said she used to do it in Maine. Tex added that you guys did it in Texas too," Portman told her.

"I'll think about it," Lizzy answered. "I'm sorry Riley; we weren't ignoring you on purpose."

"It's okay, I understand. Enjoy your history class. I'll see you at dinner?" Riley asked. He could feel the sadness still rolling off the young girl but also knew the enforcers would protect her no matter what.

"Okay."

"Later," Riley said. He gave her a side hug then walked off.

"One more week," Lizzy sighed.

"What?" Portman asked.

"Nothing," Lizzy shook her head then they entered the classroom.

"So got enough blackmail on him yet?" Portman asked.

"What? Blackmail?"

"You know exactly what I mean," Portman said.

"Almost," Lizzy answered, knowing there was no way around it, "but I need another week."

"Okay," Portman and Fulton agreed. At that point Lizzy wondered if Portman knew about the bet then figured he only knew about the fact she wanted to blackmail Riley.

* * *

_**Well that's unexpected. People are finding out she's blackmailing Riley. Uh oh, wonder if that's going to lead to consequences for her. Please leave your thoughts.**_


	43. Halloween

_**So I know it's been like a week but with only one review I wasn't motivated. As for what that one reviewer asked yes I do know when she'll have enough blackmail and how long the story will be. You'll see the results of the blackmail and the bet in a few more chapters. As for how long it'll be, well we'll get there.**_

Chapter 43: Halloween

* * *

"Hi there; you must be in need of some costumes," a voice said, causing all four of them to jump. Kenny, Luis, Lizzy, and Dwayne had entered the costume and party shop Monday after dinner to get costumes for their dress up the following day. The elderly man was staring at them over the candy display.

"Maybe we're just here to buy candy for our Halloween get together," Lizzy said, her eyes traveling over the stand.

"Could be, but your hockey captain was just in here getting his and he told me to be on the lookout for all of you."

Lizzy nodded thoughtfully. "So what do you have left?" Lizzy asked, giving in to the shop keep.

He waved for them to follow him then led them back to a room with several racks of Halloween costumes. Lizzy and the boys looked through them, each one pulling out a costume they liked that would fit. Finally it was down to Luis who still couldn't find what he liked. The shop keep came over to him and within a few minutes he had his costume. Lizzy paid for all four costumes even though the boys tried to protest, then they headed back to the dorms. The three boys with Lizzy were starting to realize that whatever Lizzy wanted, she usually got. The boys were only slightly upset about her buying them stuff because they knew they couldn't change her mind.

Under the surface, Lizzy's anger still burned deep so even though she enjoyed breakfast with the Ducks on Halloween morning, marveling at their choice of costumes, she sat down with varsity for lunch. "You okay, Canard?" Riley asked.

"Come on, Rick—" Cole started.

Lizzy's head jerked around to look at Cole, but he suddenly became super interested in his lunch.

"Canard," Riley said, getting her attention, "or should I say my purr-fect little minou."

"What did you just call her?" Scooter asked.

"It means kitty in French."

Scooter smirked, finding the name fitting as Lizzy was dressed as a black cat. A black headband with black cat ears perched on her head, a black sweatshirt and black jeans, and a black tail attached to her waistband. She had also allowed Julie to paint her nails black and draw a cat's nose and whiskers on her face with face paint.

"Are you still fighting with your cousin?" Riley asked.

"I can't believe he said what he said. It's like he doesn't even trust me anymore," Lizzy said.

"I'm sure he does, he just—"

"Uh oh," Brown said suddenly, "Dean Buckley does not look happy."

Everyone turned to look at the dean as he stopped at the Ducks' table. He spoke with them and when he stood up straight turning to leave, Julie followed him. Sensing her friend was in trouble, Lizzy stood and rushed to them, catching them before they reached the exit.

"Dean Buckley," Lizzy said. He stopped and looked at her. Julie tugged at her sparkly blue princess dress and Lizzy knew exactly what the problem was. She also knew it wasn't really a problem.

"Ms. Jacobs, I understand you want to protect your friends, but this really is between myself and Ms. Gaffney," Dean Buckley said.

"Really Lizzy, it's fine," Julie added.

"Dean, if this is about the costumes," Lizzy started. Even though Julie had told her it was, she had to make sure with the dean.

"It really is all my fault," Julie protested, not wanting to get Lizzy in any more trouble.

"But it's not against the rules," Lizzy said.

"Ms. Jacobs, really."

"No, really sir, when Fulton told me about it, Rick Riley didn't say anything which made me suspicious so I checked the handbook and there was nothing on costumes. As long as they fall within the dress code we don't actually have a problem."

"Ms. Jacobs," the dean started.

"What? Do you think I'd actually lie to you?" Lizzy asked.

Adam approached as the dean thought over Lizzy's words. "Dean," he said gently, "this is the school handbook and there isn't anything in here about costumes being strictly forbidden. In fact the only one who could be considered as breaking the dress code is Dwayne because of his pirate hat but he always takes it off in class and we aren't disrupting anything," Adam said.

The dean scrutinized all three students and when he looked around the cafeteria he saw Riley standing. Knowing that the captain had become close to the young girl, the dean dismissed all three, knowing it wasn't worth it.

After history, Charlie mentioned something about Lizzy always rescuing their friends and Lizzy just went off. It wasn't really important what she said; only that he had made her so angry that she dwelled on his words for the rest of the day.

Lizzy made her way from the locker room to the rink and even Orion could tell how angry she was. After laps, which did nothing to quash her anger, Orion set up a scrimmage; he watched in shock as Lizzy played nearly at the top of her game. Then he noticed that as good as she was playing, she wasn't as fluid as someone with her level of skill should have been. He figured it was because she was so angry and not fully concentrating on the game. Orion called a halt to the game and motioned Lizzy and Portman to him. It was time for her lesson anyway.

"What's up, Coach?" Portman asked.

"You two have a meeting out front," Orion said.

The pair shared a look and made their way out front. They both looked around and spotted a dark blue car on the curb. Leaning up against it was Bombay.

"Bombay," Lizzy said.

"Lizzy, Portman," he answered.

"What's going on?" Portman asked.

"Lizzy, I've spoken to Coach Orion and today I'm going to take the two of you for a little private lesson and scrimmage."

"Why?"

"I let you down and I will never be able to make that up to you. I'm hoping though with today's training session that it'll help you get back on the ice and playing again."

"Okay." Lizzy agreed. So they climbed into his car and he drove them into Minneapolis. When he stopped Lizzy instantly recognized the pond. "The pond? Are you sure it's frozen all the way through?"

"I was out here earlier and it's fine." Bombay answered.

"Why come out here?" Portman asked.

"If you hit me hard enough to trip me up, I won't slide into any boards," Lizzy answered.

"I see," Portman nodded. So they got to practicing until the sun went down and Bombay had to turn his headlights on. Finally they ended practice and Bombay took them back to the school. Once back at the school Lizzy and Portman made their way into the locker room and changed before heading to dinner.

"So where have you two been?" Julie asked.

"We uh ..." Portman started then trailed off, not exactly sure what to say.

"You guys know that I've been scared of getting back on the ice and playing again," Lizzy explained. "About a week ago I invited Bombay up here to coach a three on three game. Evidently he's been feeling like he let me down since he didn't realize that I was afraid. Bombay took Portman and me out to the pond and worked with me until the sun went down."

"Did it help?" Dwayne asked.

"I think it did. At least a little." Lizzy answered.

"What are you going to do about Charlie?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing I can do. He's upset and won't calm down. Anything I say to him will just make it worse."

"This isn't good for team dynamics," Russ said.

"I know, but he's Charlie and he's not going to stop until I either apologize or I cut ties with him," Lizzy said.

"You mean cut ties with Riley, right?" Dwayne asked.

"Yeah, sometimes I wish I could cut ties with Charlie, but he's family. I can't no matter how mad he gets at me," Lizzy said.

"I'm sure Adam can calm him down," Julie said.

"Yeah, let's hope so." Lizzy agreed.

Spending most breakfasts and dinners with this group of six showed Lizzy that her Ducks were growing up and that she had spent entirely too much time away from them.

For the rest of the week Lizzy did her best to spend her time evenly between the two hockey teams without making Charlie angry. During practices that week she worked with Bombay and usually Adam or Portman on one half of the ice as the rest of the team worked with Orion on the other half.

At the end of practice Thursday, Bombay pulled Lizzy and Charlie into Orion's office where both coaches observed the cousins. All week long they had seen the hostility between the normally close pair and it was beginning to affect the camaraderie between the entire team. "You two are going to sit here until you work this thing out even if it takes all night," Bombay said.

"You can't do that," Lizzy protested.

"You live on campus and we've already spoken to Casey so she's not worried either," Bombay told her.

"Now get on with it," Orion snapped. The office went dead silent and several long minutes ticked past with the only sound being the clock marking off seconds on the wall behind Orion's desk. It was obvious that Charlie wasn't going to say anything as he was still angry about his cousin consorting with Riley and his team. Lizzy on the other hand blamed it all on Charlie and felt she had nothing to apologize for.

"One of you say something," Bombay said gently, after about seven or so minutes had passed.

Both cousins looked at each other then looked back at their current coach. "I've told you both you're not in Peewees anymore; I'm not going to treat you like little kids and I expect you not to act like one," Orion snapped. "Grow up and fix this before you tear my team in two."

Lizzy looked at Bombay almost as if to say _'Look at him and the way he treats us.'_ Bombay only gave her a sympathetic look.

"Come on," Orion said, leaning forward on his elbows on the desk.

Lizzy narrowed her eyes at Orion then turned to Charlie. "Life can be great when you blackmail the right people," she hissed at him. Then she stood looking at the coaches.

"You're not going anywhere. We are going to work this out," Orion ordered.

Lizzy looked at him in disbelief. "Take that up with him," she spat, jabbing a finger at Charlie; then she left the office.

Charlie signed and looked at two of the best coaches he had ever had. "I'm sorry this is affecting the team. I'll have a talk with them," he said.

"Just make up with your cousin, Charlie," Bombay said. "Whatever she did, it can't be that bad. You forgave her for lying and skipping school for a month."

"Okay, fine," Charlie agreed.

"Come on, I'll take you home," Bombay said.

As they drove to Charlie's apartment, the younger man was quiet, pondering if his cousin's friendship with varsity was such a bad thing. What neither realized was that the following afternoon Bombay would first exacerbate then nearly solve the problem with a single practice.

For Lizzy, Friday passed extremely slowly. Classes felt like they were hours long and even lunch which normally went too fast, dragged past. Finally practice arrived. After laps Orion ran drills on his half of the ice and Lizzy looked at Bombay on their half.

"So, who am I up against today?" Lizzy asked, wondering if he'd force her to take on Charlie to solve their problem or, in Lizzy's mind, Charlie's problem.

"You know Riley and Cole from the varsity team," Bombay said, motioning to where the two boys had just entered the rink. "It's time to up the danger and intensity a bit."

Lizzy knew she wouldn't actually be in danger; Bombay would do his best to keep her from getting hurt, but Cole would definitely present a threat. However that did little to calm Lizzy's nerves. Playing against Riley and Cole would be a lot different than playing against Adam or Portman. Though she was nervous, Lizzy trusted Bombay. "Okay," she finally agreed softly.

Before Cole and Riley reached Lizzy and Bombay, Riley saw fit to warn Cole. "You hurt her and I will kill you," he snapped in Cole's ear. "Play like we're up against my nine-year-old cousin. Push her but don't hurt her."

Cole considered the boy he had known since Peewees. Cole had always known Riley was protective of his brother and sister and to a certain extent his team but he had never seen him this protective of a girl. Even before the grudge match and the showdown when Scooter had reminded the captain that there were girls on jv, Riley's only order was to crush them. Maybe Scooter was right and Cole was about to lose their bet. Either way, his captain looked entirely too serious when he said he'd kill Cole, so the enforcer would do his best not to hurt the girl. He may not have been the smartest on the team but he knew when his captain was being serious and knew he had best do what the man wanted.

"I got it," Cole answered.

The pair skated over to Bombay and Lizzy. "Alright boys, don't take it easy on her," Bombay told them.

For the most part Cole really seemed to understand Riley's words and played well against the girl. Then one call from the other end of the ice distracted Lizzy and in that split second Cole slammed into Lizzy sending her crashing to the ice. She slid face first across the ice.

Bombay's mind flashed back to the championship game. His breath caught in his throat as he watched the girl.

"Lizzy!" Charlie called helplessly. No matter what he previously felt about his cousin, all the anger and fight left him in that moment as his heart leapt into his throat. He and the rest of the Ducks and Bombay breathed a breath of relief when Lizzy slid to a stop more than a foot from the boards.

Then a very interesting thing happened as Riley knelt next to Lizzy, resting his helmet on his knee. Fulton's face filled with rage as his eyes narrowed at Cole. Portman on the other hand was looking at Lizzy concerned. Guy, Luis, and Dwayne restrained Fulton but Portman was off like a shot before any of the other guys could stop him. He didn't go after Cole like everyone thought; instead he skidded to a stop next to Lizzy then dropped to his knees and found Riley talking to Lizzy. "Come on Liz, you're okay. Come on, Canard. Get up, please get up. You're fine, please get up," Riley pleaded.

"Mav, please get up," Portman said.

Lizzy rolled over as Bombay stopped next to Portman. "Lizzy?" Bombay asked.

Riley held out a hand and Lizzy took it, allowing him to help her sit up. Portman rested a hand on her back, holding her up as she removed her helmet. "Mav, are you all right?" Portman asked.

"I'm okay," Lizzy said softly. Then in a little more shocked tone, she added, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?" Portman asked.

"Goose, I'm fine," Lizzy said.

"Great, now I'm going to kill him." That didn't come from Portman though. The threat came from Riley.

"Mon Capitaine," Lizzy said softly and firmly as Riley stood up. He looked down at her, wondering what she wanted. "He didn't mean it," she went on, "you won't touch him. I got distracted but I'm okay now. That was my fault, not his. Please? For your petit Canard?" Lizzy asked.

Riley's jaw tensed but something in Lizzy's big blue eyes made him bend to her will. "Okay," he agreed softly.

"Thank you; now go make sure Cole is okay and reassure him that you're not going to kill him. Goose, help me up," Lizzy said. Riley skated away as Portman pulled her to her feet. "Can we talk?" Lizzy asked, looking at Bombay. He nodded then Lizzy turned to Portman. "Get back to practice." Portman only stared at her. "Fine, you can come too," Lizzy sighed.

They reached the bench and she waved Fulton over as Bombay checked to make sure she didn't have a concussion. "Are you okay?" Fulton asked.

"Yes, I'm okay," Lizzy answered.

"You sure?" Bombay asked, hearing the shock in her tone.

"You don't get it." Lizzy shook her head as she looked at her two best friends and her former coach from the bench she was now sitting on. "The first time I took a hit like that, I got so scared that I couldn't play hockey again. Then the same thing happens again and I'm dealt a blow that should trigger that fear and instead I'm okay," she stressed. "You have no idea how that feels."

"So you're not going to quit hockey?" Bombay asked. That was his biggest fear when she had wanted to talk. The girl was too talented in his opinion to quit.

"No," Lizzy laughed. "In fact, I don't think I've felt so good about playing in a long time. I got hit again, I'm still okay, but I can't believe it." There was disbelief evident in her tone but Bombay was glad the hit hadn't shaken her even more.

Bombay could understand her feelings perfectly but he wasn't going to tell her that. Teenagers hated when adults tried to relate to them or explained the situation like they knew all about it. When Stansson had gone after Bombay's knee it had hurt in the moment and bruised a bit but there hadn't been any lasting damage. That in itself had shocked Bombay. He had expected to be hurt for days following the hit, but both his ego and knee hadn't suffered that much.

"It's such a—It's a ..." Lizzy trailed off not sure how to describe it. "It's a relief, I guess," she finally decided. "I didn't realize that the part of me that was so terrified by what could happen was weighing so heavily on me."

"I think we get it," Fulton said.

"So," Portman started hesitantly, "are you ready to go back to playing full throttle or are you going to keep flaming out?"

"I wouldn't go so far in either direction but this has definitely helped," Lizzy told them.

"So you'll be ready for the game next weekend? You got to get back out there and now sounds like a good time," Orion said roughly. The foursome looked at him as he leaned back against the rink wall. His eyes were on the three-on-three scrimmage but his attention was on her.

"Even if I was, I still have a c minus average," Lizzy said calmly. She was doing her best to give this coach every chance possible to show her he respected them.

"And your point?"

"According to your rules, my grades aren't high enough."

"Because you're not trying."

"What?" Lizzy asked softly. Bombay, Portman, and Fulton all recognized her tone. She was doing her best to keep from snapping at him.

"I've seen your work from last year compared to this year. You're not trying. You're purposefully handing in substandard work that will keep your GPA from rising as quickly as it should."

Lizzy bit her tongue and looked at Bombay. He was staring up at the ceiling and she knew he was hoping that she didn't snap other coach. The Bash Brothers were looking at each other, having some sort of silent conversation. Lizzy bit the inside of her lip considering what she could say. "Flies," she said finally.

"What?" Orion asked, confused.

"Flies," Lizzy answered again. She stood, grabbed her stick, helmet, and gloves and left the ice.

Orion looked around but nobody could tell him what she meant. When he returned to his office after practice that day, there was a bear shaped bottle on his desk with a note taped to it. The note read "flies" and it finally clicked. She needed him to be nicer if it was ever going to work. You catch move more flies with honey than vinegar. The adage made sense but so did the one that said "you have to give respect to get it." Suddenly Orion remembered what Bombay had told him about the Ducks when they had talked about the coaching job. Most of the team would play no matter what he threw at them but the loudest voices on the team belonged to the heart and soul. The heart of the team would bend pretty far to keep the team happy and Orion had seen that firsthand with Charlie but Bombay had warned him that the soul of the team would be the hardest to turn in his favor.

When pushed she would push back, when tested she could be stubborn and when she smelt the slightest hint of foul play or injustice she would go off like a firework. He was starting to see exactly what Bombay had meant when he had warned him she could destroy the team. Orion figured maybe it was time to try a different tack with this stubborn Duck but it would have to wait until Monday when the team was together for practice again.

* * *

_**There you have it. More reviews equal a faster update. Please and thanks.**_


	44. Detriot

_**Thanks again to **_**randaroo32**_** and the **_**gu****est**_** who reviewed and all of you who read. I'm a little sad that none of you got upset I've been missing for more than a week. As a small reminder, Steve Yzerman aka The Captain, Wayne Gretski, and Scotty Bowman are real people whom I've never met.  
**_

Chapter 44: Detroit

* * *

"Lizzy, sweetheart, why are you sleeping on the couch?" Casey asked as the young girl woke up Saturday morning.

"Because Charlie's still mad at me and it's his room," Lizzy answered.

"Mad at you?" Casey asked, sitting down in the chair next to the couch.

Lizzy sat up and looked at her aunt. "He thinks I care more about varsity than the Ducks."

"But you don't," Casey said.

"Of course not, but telling him what I'm doing would destroy Riley's belief that I like him. If I do that he'll shut down and I'll never get the blackmail I need on him."

"Blackmail." Suddenly her aunt did not look happy.

"Uh ... what I mean is ..." Lizzy swallowed. "I know blackmail is wrong but sometimes there's no other way to make something happen that you need to happen. I don't like resorting to it but it's the only way to force Riley to get his team to leave us alone."

"I see. Get dressed. Bombay has another lesson for you. He said to make sure you wear something with Detroit on it."

"Detroit?" Lizzy asked. Her aunt only shrugged. "Hmm," Lizzy pondered. Then she shrugged and got dressed.

By the time Bombay arrived at the apartment, Lizzy was dressed in a long-sleeve Detroit shirt, a red Detroit hoodie and black track pants with the word Volunteers in orange down her left leg. The Volunteers was the name of the University of Tennessee's sports teams.

"Morning," he said. "Today I have a special lesson for you. Grab your hockey bag and let's go."

Lizzy nodded and got her stuff. When they reached the airport her confusion deepened. "I don't think they're going to let me take my bag on a plane. I think it's too big."

"Don't worry, it'll be okay," Bombay said. He lead her through the airport to a terminal then out to a plane. After taking off he questioned her about the hostility between her and Charlie again. After several prodding questions Lizzy finally told him.

"If I tell you, you can't get mad. You're an adult and you're going to tell me that what I'm doing is wrong and I shouldn't be doing it."

"Not unless you're breaking the law."

"Not illegal, just wrong."

Bombay leaned back against his seat and looked at the young girl. He had to remind himself that even though she still looked like the young girl he had begun coaching just under two years ago, she had grown up. He took a deep breath and spoke to her like a friend. "I know we aren't friends or family or anything close so you don't have to tell me anything; but from one person to another, will you please tell me?"

Lizzy briefly considered this. Here she was in a very expensive private jet with a man who was doing his best to continually bail out her sinking boat, so to speak. The least she could do was tell him the truth. One more deep breath in then out and she spilled everything from the bet to the blackmail and the petition. She concluded her speech with what she planned to do with what she learned; then waited for Bombay's words.

The former coach swallowed hard. There was no doubt in his mind that if school officials ever found out, she'd be in a lot of trouble, but strangely he could understand where she was coming from. He took a deep breath and shifted uncomfortably. "Blackmail is very wrong but I understand your motivation," he said finally.

"I know I shouldn't do it," Lizzy admitted.

"If there was any other way to get the results you want, I would definitely make you do that instead, but I can't think of a single one. It'll be over soon, right?" Lizzy nodded. "Then I hope this works."

"Me too or I angered my cousin for nothing."

"And the other Ducks?"

"90 percent of them know it's just a bet; three of them know it's to get blackmail." Lizzy explained. "Where'd you get the jet?"

"It belongs to the Goodwill Committee. I have to be able to fly out short-notice if I come across someone who is of interest for the games in '97," Bombay explained to her.

"Oh," Lizzy answered.

This time they didn't go through a terminal—instead they were met on the tarmac by a black car with tinted windows. Lizzy had seen quite a few of these when Alicia had thrown parties at their house. Usually it belonged to one of her dad's lawyer buddies or Alicia's socialite friends. Bombay opened the back door for her as the driver took her bag and put it in the trunk. After Lizzy got in Bombay shut the door and got in on the other side.

"So where exactly are we going?" Lizzy asked curiously.

"You'll see when we get there," Bombay answered.

When the car parked on the curb Lizzy's jaw dropped in shock. "We're going in there?" Lizzy asked.

"Yep," Bombay said. He got out and retrieved Lizzy's bag from the trunk as the driver held open the door for Lizzy. She slid out of the car still staring at the sign that read _"Joe Luis Arena."_ What Lizzy didn't know was in about 11 years the entrance she was still staring at would be known as the _Gordie Howe Entrance._

"But this is ... I mean ..." She stammered, slowly following Bombay.

"Joe Louis Arena? Yeah, got that from the sign thanks," Bombay answered.

"Not what I meant," Lizzy snapped.

"The home of the Detroit Red Wings? Yes to that to."

"What are we doing here?" Lizzy asked. "Not only does the game not start for at least another six hours but practice isn't open to the public."

"It is when you know the right people." Bombay pulled two passes from his pocket and handed one to Lizzy.

"The right people?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes," Bombay said. When he didn't elaborate, she sighed and followed him into the arena. They sat down in the stands just behind the players' bench. As they watched practice Lizzy filmed some of the drills they were doing. Not only did they look really complex but they ran them over and over and over, spending nearly 20 minutes on each drill. After nearly two hours, Matt skated to the bench and took his helmet off, setting it on the bench. Then he walked towards the player's exit that led from the bench to the locker room. Once there he looked up at Lizzy and motioned her down to him. Lizzy swallowed but stuck her camcorder back in her bag and went to him.

"Hi. I bet you're wondering why I'm here," Lizzy swallowed.

"Nope. Come on, I want you to meet someone," Matt said, holding his arms out to her.

Lizzy looked at him then climbed over the handrail separating them and hopped down to the ground. Matt grabbed his helmet then lead her out onto the ice and over to the man who was watching from near the net. "Matt, wait," Lizzy grabbed his arm and pulled him to a stop not far from the man, "I can't meet him. Don't you know who that is?"

"Work with the man for about nine months of the year but I have no idea who he is," Matt said sarcastically.

"That's Scotty Bowman. My all-time favorite and the best coach in the NHL. You don't just go talk to him," Lizzy said in disbelief.

"Jacobs, your way," a panicked voice called across the ice.

Suddenly one of Matt's gloved hands wrapped around the back of Lizzy's head as the other slid around her waist and hauled her to him. She felt his chin on top of her head and almost felt like he was protecting her from something. He flinched then let her go. "That's going to hurt in the morning," he muttered.

Lizzy looked around to figure out what happened and spotted a puck behind her brother. He must have taken a puck to the back. He was right; that would hurt come morning.

"Sorry about that," Brad said, appearing next to Matt. "Kinda got away from me there."

Matt glared at his best friend then shook it off. "Sure, next time aim a little better."

"Hey Brad," Lizzy said.

"Hey, Coach wants to meet you," Brad said.

"Me?" Lizzy asked in confusion.

"Yep." Brad scooped up the puck from behind Matt and sent it towards the other end of the ice.

"Hey!" Lizzy said, suddenly remembering what she had wanted to ask him. "When I saw you in L.A. weren't you in the middle of playoffs?"

"The first time was the 16th, the day after Matt's birthday and the day before Finals started. We were celebrating. The next time you saw me was after we lost."

"Right," Lizzy said.

Matt cleared his throat and Brad skated off. Lizzy looked up at her brother and he smiled gently. "You ready?" He asked.

"Nope," Lizzy answered.

"Too bad." He took her hand and pulled her across the ice to where his coach stood. Lizzy swallowed, knowing this could be a bad thing. She really hoped the coach wasn't going to be mad at her brother.

"Matt," Lizzy hissed.

He ignored her though. "Coach, this is my kid sister Lizzy. Liz, this is Coach Scotty Bowman."

"So you're Lizzy then? It's nice to meet you. Come take a walk with me. Jacobs, get back to practice," Bowman ordered.

"He's a nice guy; don't worry," Matt told Lizzy. She smiled nervously as Matt skated back to practice putting his helmet back on. Lizzy walked with the coach to the penalty box.

"You're my all-time favorite coach. I mean Detroit has had some pretty great coaches—Demers and Murray, both great in their own way—but you, you really worked magic with this team. You really made it work."

"I have guys that want to play for me. If they don't want to be here or they can't give their all they won't play for me. I don't baby these guys and in turn they give me all they've got. I am not their parent, I'm not their friend; I'm their hockey coach. I only want them on my team if they came to work. Matt told me about you last year when he saw you play with Team U.S.A. against Trinidad. You played spectacularly well from what I saw of your games against Italy and Iceland. Then I saw you play against Russia. It was like something inside you shifted. You weren't playing as well. It's almost like something inside you was dragging you down."

"The closer we got to the final game, the more I realized that Matt would never get to see me play on such a huge level." Lizzy explained how she thought her brother was dead and everything that had led up to her currently sitting next to him.

"What you went through is no doubt scary and hard to deal with. I have two daughters and watching that happen as a father, I feel for your dad."

"He didn't even see the game. He was in the middle of a case. He's a lawyer."

Scotty looked at her for a few minutes as she watched practice. "I suffered a head injury during a season that I played in juniors from a player I later coached. I missed one game because of it but after that hit I never played the same. I didn't have the same confidence I used to. I played two more seasons before I was done. From there I went to coaching. Something you have to decide is whether or not you still want to play and if you do, then can you get that confidence back."

"What if I can't?"

"Then give it up. It's not fair to your team or your coach if you can't give it your all."

"How will I know if I have that confidence back? Or if I will ever get it back?" Lizzy asked.

"It's in your playing. Your coach will see it," Bowman answered.

"But how will _I_ know?"

"Do you want to play against one of my guys?"

"Against an active NHL player? I'm not good enough."

"Bet you could take down your brother."

"Maybe," Lizzy said with a shrug.

"Let's see what you got. Jacobs!"

"Yeah, Coach?" Matt asked, skating over.

"Play against your sister. Show me what you taught her."

Matt looked at Lizzy curiously, wondering if she was going to be okay with that. Lizzy swallowed but nodded. Matt motioned to Bombay, who brought Lizzy's bag to the players' bench. Soon Lizzy was suited up in her skates, pads, helmet, and gloves, facing down the only person she had never beaten in a game.

"I can see what you mean; she definitely has talent, but there's a lot of hesitantly too," Bowman told Bombay. Bombay agreed after watching the pair for several more minutes.

On the ice Matt was coming to the same conclusion. "We can stop if you want to," he suggested. "If you're not comfortable playing I can tell my coach to shove off."

"You're not scared I'm finally going to beat you, are you?" Lizzy snapped.

"You beat me? Never. I know all your tricks, little girl. I taught 'em to you."

"Not all my tricks, old man." Sure enough Lizzy managed to get the puck past him and into the net.

"Impressive," Matt answered.

"Learned that from your captain."

"You want to play against him?"

"Me? No way," Lizzy shook her head "I'm not good enough."

"Little girl I used to know thought she was the best in the world. This little girl told me she could take on anyone and win. Come on, The Captain ain't that bad."

"Okay." Lizzy swallowed and Matt motioned his team captain over. Lizzy played against him for a little while and slowly her confidence grew. Here she was playing against one of the best Detroit players on the team and was actually doing pretty well. Soon both of them had to go cool down before the game. Lizzy skated back to the bench and put her pads, helmet, and skates back in the bag. From there she and Bombay headed to the top of the first section. Then Bombay led her to an elevator which took them up to the topmost part of the arena. There an usher checked their tickets and Bombay's license before opening the door to the suite behind him.

"What's with the security?" Lizzy asked

"These four suites are for players' families only," Bombay said.

Lizzy cheered her heart out that night, switching between watching the game on the TV and watching the play on the ice. She would have preferred to watch the game from behind the bench but found this a good experience as well. Finally Detroit took down Dallas 5-1 which meant Seth owed her but it also meant that she had to go back to Minnesota.

As they waited for the crowd to mostly thin out below them, Lizzy turned to Bombay. "I will never forget today; thank you. I don't know if it has made me completely comfortable on the ice but it has definitely helped. Thank you."

"You are very welcome. However I don't think you will ever be completely comfortable or confident on that ice until you've played an actual game."

"How do I know if I'm ready to play an actual game?"

"First time you ever played a hockey game, how did you know then?"

"I didn't. I was six and playing for District Two mini-mites league. My coach said get out there and play."

"Sometimes you just have to get out there and play, ready or not."

"If I fail?"

"You've got five other players on the ice who won't let you down."

Lizzy nodded and they realized the stands were empty. "Guess it's time to go home."

Bombay nodded and soon they were back in Minnesota and Bombay was dropping Lizzy off at the apartment. She thanked him one more time then went upstairs.

Monday's practice started in the locker room with Orion holding up eligibility reports. "Goldberg, math grade; bring it up. B's or better, you know that. Averman, same with your Spanish grade. Jacobs," Orion started.

"I currently have a C minus average and according to the Eden Hall hand book that average has to be at least a 78 before I can compete in any game and it has to be that average for at least two weeks. In case you've forgotten C minus is not a 78. And in case you're going to try to throw my probation at me; I still have five weeks to bring that up and nothing in my probation says I have to compete in games."

"I was going to say," he emphasized, "that your art grade is higher than everything else and that intrigued me; so I spoke with your art teacher who told me about your work. She told me that your art surpasses even some of her older students. She was hoping you'd submit a piece for the show after Thanksgiving."

"An art show? Not my style." But the way Orion was acting towards her made her realize that maybe something had changed in the coach. She'd have to wait and see.

"You do realize you will be 18 hours short on your community service, right?"

"What? How?"

"You didn't actually practice for the first nine days; no practice means no community service."

"That's blackmail."

"I'm just letting you know how this is going to turn out. You've got to make it up and it's up to you to decide how."

"What you're saying is that I better come up with 18 hours of community service and I have to run them past you."

"Shouldn't be too hard."

"I want to show you a video I taped a couple days ago."

"Me?"

"No, all of them. You guys can whine and complain all you want about Orion's practices but if you're seriously considering the NHL, you better shut up and toughen up. This tape is completely unedited and was filmed live at the arena." Lizzy plugged her camcorder into the TV and let the tape roll. 20 minutes later she looked away from the screen. "That's one drill. They ran that drill for 20 minutes. They ran 10 drills that day until each one was done perfectly. Then they ran a full blown scrimmage. Practice ended 4 hours after I got there. Orion's practices are a cakewalk compared to the practice I watched at the arena. Matt's told me that their normal practices not on game day are even more intense; not longer, just more intense. Perhaps we should cut the guy some slack." Lizzy motioned to Orion.

"You really got to see the Red Wings practice?" Goldberg asked.

"Yep; don't know why though. Bombay thought it would help."

"You got to go one on one with Steve Yzerman?" Julie's voice cut across the locker room.

Lizzy looked at Julie and she motioned to the screen. Lizzy and everyone turned to look and saw Lizzy's one on one against Matt's team captain. "I did not know Bombay filmed that," Lizzy muttered.

"He's like right up there with Wayne Gretski," Charlie said.

"He's better than Wayne but that's my opinion and not actual statistics," Lizzy answered.

"Time to practice." Orion said, getting their minds back on the reason they were in the locker room.

* * *

**_As far as a chapter with the same number as Fulton's jersey it was a good chapter. _**_**On an unrelated note, if you're reviewing as a guest please leave some kind of name. At the top of the reviewing box it offers a spot to leave a name so just type something in the box. Thanks.**_


	45. Blackmail and Bets

**_ Once again thanks to _randaroo32 _ for her review. And thanks to the rest of you for reading._**

Chapter 45: Blackmail and Bets

* * *

"So did you just tell Orion no to the art show because he suggested it or is it because you don't like art shows?" Fulton asked as they walked out of the locker room after practice.

"Maybe a little of both," Lizzy answered. "I mean showing off my art isn't a problem; it's displayed all over the diner and in my bedroom, and I've given a couple pieces to Bombay and the sports shop; but to sit there for three hours and hear people just go on and on about it ... I'm not sure I can do that, Fulton."

"Because they're strangers or because they may not like it?"

"I couldn't give a rat's rear if a stranger likes my piece or not. What I do care about is having family show up and them hearing what everyone else is saying. What if it changes their opinion of my art?"

"I see. That would never happen with my parents or with your aunt or with Bombay or Matt but I can see why you're worried."

"You really think they wouldn't change their minds if they hear the art community saying how terrible my art work is?"

"My parents and your aunt would be proud of you for doing your best and putting yourself out there. They love you, Lizzy, and they're proud of you no matter what."

"Thanks Fulton. I'll think about it." And she did think about it but still couldn't decide if she wanted to do it or not.

Tuesday morning dawned cold but clear and as Lizzy walked to breakfast she was joined by Scooter. He asked about her and Riley.

"You've seen it yourself, Scooter. That boy will do anything I ask him to. He's fallen for me and you know it."

"I hate admitting that you're right. I mean, you are a great girl; but I've known Rick for years and he's never responded like that."

"But how much of that was him being himself and how much was him trying to win your bet?"

"What?"

"Tell me the truth."

"Yeah, I had a bet against him."

"What are you going to lose?"

"If I lose I have to do his math homework for a month. I get his tickets to the next Aerosmith concert if I win."

"What did he have to do?" Lizzy asked.

"Nothing," Scooter shook his head, burying his hands further into his pockets.

"Scooter." Lizzy didn't look like she believed him.

"He had to be nice to you for three weeks."

"So how much of that was him worried about the bet and how much was him just being him?"

"About 30/70. You are actually pretty sweet and convincing when you want to be."

"Scooter, do you really like Julie?"

"Yeah. Well, I barely know her but she is cute."

Lizzy peered at him curiously, pondering exactly how he felt about her. "Her favorite movie is Youngblood and when she's depressed she listens to classical music."

"Interesting," Scooter answered.

"So I'll expect my extra credit by lunch, right?"

"Sure."

Ken and Lizzy walked to lunch that day and Lizzy found out he was a very good listener. She told him all about what was going on with Charlie and how angry she felt about it. She also admitted that she was worried what Portman would think if she picked Riley over Charlie and how close they had gotten.

"Do you like Portman?" Kenny asked softly.

"Goose is very sweet and—"

"Yes or no, Liz," Ken said. Lizzy nodded. "I'm sure he's worried about you and Riley but we all know even if you don't pick Charlie, you're not going to let your friendship with Riley interfere with your friendship with us."

"Yeah. Do you talk to Portman?"

"Of course I do. You mean am I close to him? Not in the same way you and Fulton are but we are friends."

"You don't think he's upset, do you?"

"Port?" Ken asked. "It's possible, but perhaps it's only because he has feelings for you."

"For me? Maybe but he said he supports me so I don't know."

"If you love someone you gotta let them go. If they come back, it's true love." Ken explained.

"It's just a saying, Kenny," Lizzy answered. He only shrugged then headed for the lunch line. Lizzy on the other hand walked to the varsity table. "Can we talk?" she asked Rick. "Alone?" she added.

"Sure," he answered. There were a few catcalls but Riley just waved them off and motioned for her to follow him to the hallway. "I don't like that sentence, for the record. It's always followed by something I don't want to hear."

"Yeah, same thing this time. This past month has been tons of fun and I have loved every minute of it but it's the fighting with my cousin. I don't like it. I mean, sure Charlie and I haven't always gotten along but we've also never fought like this."

"He doesn't like you being friends with us at all," Riley stated.

"It's not that. He thinks that I care more about Varsity than I do about them and how they feel."

"That's not true. You got my dad to agree to change the name. If that doesn't show how much you care about those Ducks, I don't know what does."

"What I'm about to do." Lizzy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. Riley looked confused. "What you and I had was amazing. You can be a really caring guy when you want to be. I hate fighting with my cousin."

"Hey Lizzy," Scooter interrupted, "this is what I owe you." He handed her a stack of papers and Lizzy flipped through them to see her extra credit in every subject. "Thanks Scooter." Lizzy put the work in her bag and smiled. He nodded and went in the cafeteria.

"What were you saying?" Riley asked.

She looked at him for a moment. "Oh right. I can't keep fighting with him and being friends with you behind his back isn't an option."

"You're picking them over me? Have you seen my yacht? My beach house in Palm Beach? Our lodge in Aspen?"

"This isn't about what you have, Riley. This is about my team and the way you treated them. You see, I know that you're not friends with me because you want to be. You're friends with me and you're being nice to me because you have a bet against Scooter."

"It's not exactly true anymore, more like 70% because you've charmed your way past my armor and 30% because of the bet. It may have started the other way but not anymore."

"About your armor ..." Lizzy swallowed. "You're going to do me a favor. Not because you want to but rather because you have no other choice."

"I always have a choice," Riley grinned.

"Not always. You see, you're about to walk through those doors and convince those players on your team that for the rest of the year the 14 members of the junior varsity team don't exist."

"What do you mean, 'don't exist'?"

"Exactly what I said. You don't speak to them, you don't harass them, and if you see them, you either walk right past or you turn around and walk away. They do not exist, Riley, and you better believe I'm going to make it stay that way."

"There is no way that you can force me to do that if we're not friends anymore."

"You've forgotten that I've spent the past four weeks charming you. Who wore your peewee jersey for nearly three and a half hours as she charmed your parents? Who wore your varsity jacket for a week in front of the entire school? Who knows that making you seem like this sweet, kind, endearing gentleman would destroy your hardened, tough as nails, nothing gets to him, hockey captain persona? One tiny, little string, Riley, and your entire reputation falls to pieces. I can destroy you and you won't like it."

"You wouldn't dare."

"Wanna try me?" Lizzy asked, smirking.

"Fine, jv doesn't exist. I got it; just keep your trap shut. You know, in another life we could have been friends."

"Maybe, but in this one, this Canard protects her flock. Bye, Riley." Lizzy spun on her heel and reentered the cafeteria, getting her lunch and sitting down with her flock.

Riley watched her go, feeling strangely sad that she had just left him. True, they hadn't actually been dating and it really had started out as a bet, but she had been a friend. There weren't that many people in the school that would stand up to him or that liked him as just a person; but she did and it had thrown him for a loop. He shook his head and went back to his table. "Listen up," Riley snapped at his team. Then he told them Lizzy's demand. When they asked why, he told them it was because he said so. The team wasn't happy but they didn't like making their captain angry.

Lizzy got her lunch and sat down with the Ducks. Fulton, Portman, and Adam looked at her and each one watched as she relaxed for the first time in weeks. Then all the stress was back with just nine words from her cousin.

"Shouldn't you be having lunch with your fancy boyfriend?" Charlie snapped.

"I don't have a boyfriend," Lizzy answered.

"Captain of the varsity team, think he owns the school; any of this ringing a bell?"

"I'm not dating him, Charlie. There are only two reasons why I was hanging out with him."

"Yeah, because you like him."

Lizzy took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "I do not like Riley," she said slowly.

"Then what the hell is it?" Charlie growled.

Lizzy looked around at her teammates." How many of you knew I had a bet against Scooter Holland, the varsity goalie?" She looked around the table and saw nearly everyone had known. "And how many of you knew I was going to use that bet to get blackmail on Riley?" Again she scoped out the table. "Again, everyone but Charlie. Charlie, you have known me since the day I was born. That's two weeks longer than Fulton. That's years longer than nearly everyone on the team. How did you not know?"

Charlie only shrugged, looking down at his lunch. He looked completely ashamed.

"So what exactly are you getting out of Riley?" Luis asked.

"Let's not talk about this right now," Lizzy answered, seeing too many people around that could overhear. She didn't want to chance that. It wouldn't do for her plan.

"So you're not dating that ..." Portman trailed off, wondering how to call Riley a name without making himself seem like a jerk.

"Peacock?" Adam asked.

"Yeah, that," Portman said.

"No, I am not and I never was dating Riley, so stop worrying," Lizzy answered.

"Who says we were worried?" Fulton asked.

Lizzy rolled her eyes and finished her chocolate milk. "Come on guys we've got class."

After classes Lizzy did her extra credit in the locker room, waiting for the team to join her. She was soon joined but not by her teammate. Instead it was a duck. Lizzy smiled as Nicky hopped upon the bench and made himself comfortable. Lizzy ran a hand down his back then went back to her homework. That was ended when the door slammed open. Nicky jumped, his feathers ruffling and beak flying open but the duck didn't make a noise. Lizzy wasn't all that shocked by that but she was by the noise her teammates were making.

"Hey," Lizzy called. The noise died off but the duck continued to fly around the locker room. She could tell how scared the duck was. She bit her lip, worried about him.

"Easy. Nicky," Portman coaxed. Everyone sat down except Portman, who continued to talk to the duck softly. Finally Nicky landed in front of Portman. Portman slowly crouched and held his hands out. Slowly the duck approached him and allowed him to pick the duck up. Portman carried the duck over to Lizzy and gently set him down on the bench. Nicky instantly cuddled to her side.

"Everyone, you remember Nicky. I don't know how he got here; just that he did so be nice to him. Got it?" Lizzy asked.

"Got it," the team agreed

"So, what exactly are you getting out of Riley?" Averman asked.

"I think the better question is what the blackmail is for?" Fulton said.

"No, the question is, why are you blackmailing him?" Luis said.

"You realize you just asked the same question three different ways, right?" Ken asked.

"Just tell us, Lizzy," Adam prodded.

"The day after I got here Mindy told me that the only way to get the petition passed was to get Riley on my side. She couldn't tell me how so I spoke with his little brother. Kyle told me that the best way to get to him was to get close to him then blackmail him. Riley's biggest mistake was thinking he could get away with messing with my Ducks."

"Where does the bet come into this?" Charlie asked.

"Well after I talked to Kyle, I knew I had to get to Varsity somehow and I knew I could do that through Scooter. After I told him what I wanted, he told me that he wanted something out of it. I had to get Riley to fall for me in four weeks. Since I was planning that anyway, I agreed. I got close to Riley, got enough blackmail on him, and now I won the bet and Riley has no choice but to obey what I want from him."

"So what is it?" Portman asked.

"His team has to pretend ours doesn't exist. No harassing, no picking on, they just have to leave us alone for the rest of the school year."

"What do you mean doesn't exist?"

"Exactly what I said, Dwayne. His team is not allowed to speak with ours, they aren't allowed to pick on us, and if they see us coming the either completely ignore us or they turn around and walk the other way."

"How can you be so sure they will?" Averman asked.

"Riley's got a pretty good reason to keep his team on a very short leash."

"And what is that?"

"That's between me and Riley. All I will say is that you can learn a lot about a guy in three weeks if you pay attention to the right stuff. Nothing you guys should be worried about."

"So what have we just learned?" Portman asked. "Never cross Lizzy," he answered himself. The rest of the team agreed with him.

"So this bet–what would you've had to have done if you lost?" Russ asked.

"Trust you to have picked upon that," Lizzy muttered but didn't elaborate.

"Come on, Liz, what was it?" Goldberg asked, trying not to push too hard. He had already learned that lesson. He wasn't going there again if he could help it.

"Nothing to concern you over. I won the bet so it doesn't matter what would have happened if I lost, which I didn't so that doesn't matter."

"Then what did you win?" Kenny asked.

"Scooter had to get me extra credit in all my classes. His gotten me enough that I only have to worry about getting B's in most of my classes to get a B average by the end of the semester."

"Lizzy, are you ever actually going to play a game of hockey again?" Kenny asked softly.

"I don't know. I'm not as scared as I was but at the same time I still don't have my old confidence back."

"There's a chance that you never will have that confidence, not it the same way," Fulton said.

"Fulton," Adam warned.

"But," Fulton continued, "the Mav I know still loves hockey and would still try."

"I guess you have a point."

"Lizzy, I want you to promise me something," Fulton demanded.

"What's that?"

"Promise me that you won't hold yourself back from raising your grades because you are scared to play hockey."

"I promise."

"So," Adam said, breaking the sudden quiet that had taken over the locker room, "you don't have a boyfriend then?"

"Why Adam, are you interested?" Lizzy asked. The boy in question blushed a bright shade of red as fingers brushed against hers on the duck's back. Lizzy glanced down to see Portman stroking the duck.

"I think our star center has a little crush," Guy said. Lizzy leaned forward a bit to glare at the winger around Portman and saw the look in Portman's eyes at the same time. He looked sad. Lizzy didn't know if it was because of the thought Adam could like her or if it was because his mind was elsewhere, but she could only see it in his eyes. He was still smirking at them teasing Adam. Lizzy narrowed her eyes at the winger then looked back at the center in question.

"Even if I did, Lizzy's not my type and I'm not hers."

"I don't know," Lizzy said slowly, "you're sweet and kind and a gentleman and we do have a lot in common."

"Maybe but I don't like fighting," Adam said.

"What does fighting have to do with anything?" Charlie asked.

"To answer your question, Adam, no, I don't have a boyfriend. There is this cute guy in my math class and I am open to options. You wouldn't by chance have a friend that's interested?"

Adam's eyes momentarily darted to Portman then back to Lizzy. Lizzy smirked, knowing just what he meant. "I might but he can't decide if he wants to go for it." Adam said

"Well okay then."

"Anyone coming to practice today or are you just going to spend the day gossiping?" They heard a voice ask.

"We're uh ..." Charlie trailed off, looking towards the source of the voice. Though the man didn't look angry, Charlie didn't want to push him.

"We're bonding. Stand up for your team, Charlie," Lizzy said.

"Shut up, Mav!" Portman snapped in her ear.

Lizzy also looked at the door which was where the voice had been coming from and saw Orion. While she wouldn't take anything back, how she said it or what she said, she knew for the sake of the team she had to soften her stance. "It's important for your team to be able to trust each other. Learned that from Herb Brooks."

"I see," Orion said. "You have 20 minutes to get out on that ice dressed for practice. Without the duck."

"You got it, Coach," Lizzy answered.

Orion looked at her hard for several long seconds but turned without saying anything and left the locker room.

"Interesting," Lizzy muttered. Since they had covered most of the topics and Liz didn't look like she wanted to explain what was so interesting, they got dressed and were all out on the ice in 15 minutes. Orion was impressed to say the least.

* * *

_**Thanks again for reading. I'm glad you like it enough to keep turning in. The next chapter is very interesting. I do hope you stick around for it.**_


	46. Study With Me

**_Big thanks to _Future Skulljockey _and_ randaroo32 _for their kind words. Thanks to the rest of you for reading._**

Chapter 46: Study With Me

* * *

Hours turned to days, days to weeks, and before Lizzy knew it, there was only one week left before Thanksgiving. Portman had yet to ask her out; so even though she didn't seek other guys out and flirt with them, she promised herself that she would seriously consider saying yes if a guy asked her out. That Monday, Lizzy had given her art teacher a piece for the art show but told her she wasn't sure if she'd show up. Her teacher told Lizzy she hoped the girl would reconsider and if she did to just show up. Either way her piece would be on display.

The piece Lizzy had given to her art teacher was a piece entitled _Old Man on Bench_. Lizzy had first drawn it not long after she had moved to Texas of an old man she had seen sitting on a bench in a park. By the end of that summer she had done a full color painting of it. He had sat on that bench every day Lizzy had been to the park that summer just watching the world pass by. Eventually he had invited Lizzy over to sit with him. She had introduced herself and they had talked about nearly everything under the sun except his full name and what he did for a living. The one thing Lizzy had regretted from that summer was not being able to give the man the painting as he had left before it had been completely finished.

Exactly one week before Thanksgiving, while Lizzy walked to lunch with Ken, a boy caught up with them. "Hey, you're Lizzy, right?" he asked.

"Yeah," Lizzy said suspiciously.

"I'm Rex Martin. I sit next to you in math," he said.

"Oh yeah. You're in my art class too, aren't you?" Lizzy said.

"Yeah. You know how we have that big math test coming up next week before the break? I was wondering if you wanted to get together this weekend and study. I mean, you seem to have this topic pretty well down and I was hoping to get your help."

"Sure. Um ... I have a game tomorrow and was going to catch the varsity game afterwards but I'm free on Saturday. Say around noon at Mickey's Diner? You know where that's at, right?"

"In Minneapolis, yes."

"Okay, I'll see you there," Lizzy said.

"There's my number in case your plans change; otherwise I'll be there," Rex said. Lizzy smiled and Rex walked off.

Kenny touched her arm and she turned to face him. "Are you crazy?" Kenny asked. "You barely know that kid and now you're suddenly going out with him?"

"You are not allowed to be mad about this on Portman's behalf. It has been about two weeks since Adam asked about me having a boyfriend and Goose hasn't asked me out. I'm not going to sit around like some love sick puppy dog waiting for him to get up the stones to ask me."

"I'm just saying that I think you should be careful around these preppies."

"It's just a study date. We're only studying and my aunt is going to be there."

"She's going to be working. What about me dropping by? You won't even know I'm there."

"No, another guy will scare him off. I don't want that; I kinda like him. At the very least I want to give him a chance. Please tell me you understand that?"

"I can see that."

"If it'll calm you down I'll get Julie or Connie to come. Worse comes to worse I can get Adam to come down."

"It's not that I'm just worried about Portman. I'm worried about you too. You know everyone keeps pushing for you and Port together and I can see why; you two have chemistry that lights up the room, but no one's taking into consideration the hell you went through for the past couple months. If you're not ready for Port, then have fun. True love will wait," he tipped her chin up with a single finger, "it always does."

"Thanks Kenny. You don't mind being called that do you?"

"Naw, kinda gotten used to it. Just be careful, okay? I don't want to see you get your heart broken."

"Thanks."

Meanwhile, as they walked to lunch, from the other side of the school Portman and Fulton were having a similar conversation.

"Dude, why haven't you asked her out yet?" Fulton asked.

"Asked who?" Portman answered, confused.

"Lizzy. I know you like her; she likes you, so what's the holdup? You're both single; go for it."

"Are you going to bring this up every two weeks until I do ask her?"

"Just answer the question."

"It's more complicated than that."

"How? Don't you like her anymore? You know I wouldn't care if you two dated, and neither would Charlie, as long as you don't hurt her."

"It's not that." Portman shook his head.

"Then what is it?" Fulton asked, putting a hand on Portman's shoulder. The older of the two stopped and turned to look into his best friend's eyes.

"Let it go!" Portman pushed. He wasn't exactly angry with his best friend but what Portman had witnessed after second period had definitely made him doubt him and Lizzy together.

Fulton had never seen his best friend look so angry. But then there was something else. For a brief moment, Fulton saw another emotion in the other enforcer's eyes and knew it was better to shelve the topic, at least for the time being. "Okay, I'll let it go; just don't forget about her, okay? I think you two could be happy together."

"Thanks, Fulton. I promise I'm not going to forget Mav, we still have four years of school left."

Both boys grinned and went to lunch.

When Lizzy sat down at the lunch table, something was definitely up. She could tell just by looking that Guy and Connie were off. Mostly because they were at separate ends of the table. "What's going on?" Lizzy asked. Most of the table shrugged.

Adam leaned over and whispered, "They broke up. No one knows why, just that it happened right after second period."

"I see." Lizzy turned to Connie and asked softly, "So you wouldn't be willing to drop by Mickey's around noon on Saturday? I've got a study ..." Lizzy looked around the table her eyes finally connecting with her cousin's, "session; it's not a date, and I'm not sure that—"

"You want to be alone with him?" Guy asked.

"I won't really be alone with him because we'll be at Mickey's but—" Lizzy stopped.

"You don't want to be one on one with him," Portman said.

"Exactly," Lizzy answered.

"Port and I will come," Fulton said.

"We will?" Portman asked.

"You will?" Lizzy asked panicked. Both she and Portman were shocked by Fulton's willingness to supervise. Lizzy because she didn't think the boys would be okay with seeing her with another guy and Portman because of the conversation he had just had with Fulton.

"No, Julie and I will be there," Connie said. She recognized Fulton's intervening look and Lizzy's panicked one. Besides, it might do her some good. "I take it from your 'it's not a date' that it's a guy?" Lizzy nodded. "In that case we'll be there. We'll hit the mall in the morning, Julie, and then drop by Mickey's for this study session and some lunch."

"Who is this guy?" Adam asked.

"His name is Rex Martin. Redhead, green eyes, 'bout your height," Lizzy looked around the cafeteria and spotted him. "There." She pointed to him.

"I know him. I don't know how, but I know him," Adam said.

"He does look familiar," Goldberg said.

"He's never played hockey, that much I do know," Lizzy said.

"I've seen him in the library from time to time," Julie added.

"He's in our science and Spanish class," Russ said.

"When we were talking about families he said "Mi padre es un hombre de" ..." Kenny trailed off, thinking hard. "What was the word?"

"He said 'de negocios'. It means—" Julie started.

Luis cut her off. "'Hombre de negocios' means businessman."

"Right and his mom had something to do with a park," Kenny added.

"You mean he's that Rex Martin?" Guy asked.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Lizzy asked suspiciously.

"Rex Martin the third has an enormous building downtown St. Paul and his wife Lissa Martin is the great-great granddaughter of the guy that founded Boyd Park," Guy told them.

"Are you talking about Reginald Martin of Martin watches? They're imported from Ireland or Scotland or something?" Lizzy asked.

"That's him." Guy nodded.

"Okay then." That put a new spin on things.

"You're not going to hold that against him, are you?" Connie asked. "That he didn't tell you what his dad does for a living?"

"I guess not. I mean we never really discussed that." Lizzy shrugged.

As the team practiced that afternoon, Lizzy saw Orion speaking with the dean. The coach didn't look happy and the dean looked torn between concerned, worried, and almost like he was laying down the law. It was a weird look for the dean. Then Buckley nodded and walked off.

"Pick up the pace, Lizzy," Charlie called. Lizzy swallowed but focused on the practice.

A few moments later Lizzy's focus was broken. "Banks! Take over for Jacobs. Jacobs, come here," Orion called over the ice. She skated to him and thought back over the past two weeks. Over the past two weeks Lizzy had seen a completely different side to Orion. Though he wasn't as forgiving or as nice as Bombay, he also wasn't the horrible man that Fulton had described at the beginning of the season. Lizzy had seen a gradual change in her coach and decided to ease off the man a bit. He didn't treat her with complete respect but it was enough that Lizzy didn't show him any open hostility. Plus she hadn't done anything to get in any trouble lately.

"Yes?" Lizzy asked as she stopped next to him at the edge of the ice. She lifted her helmet to her forehead.

"I'm sure you just saw me talking to Buckley." Lizzy nodded. "He and the board have discovered that you have a C average and you have yet to do anything more than practice," Orion said.

"So? Your rule is to have a B average and you're the coach. You can bench me for any reason and they can't say anything."

"Normally that's true, but not today. Not with you. Since your two month probation isn't up until December they have a right to step in. They are threatening to suspend you unless you play."

"What?" Lizzy snapped. "Suspend me? Can they even do that? My probation says that I have to earn 100 hours of community service on the jv team but it said nothing about having to play in actual games."

"I don't know if it's legal but I can see if I can get Bombay to fight it."

"What's going to happen now?"

"You have to play in tomorrow's game or Buckley's going to suspend you. Even if we do fight it, it's going to take weeks and you know what's going to happen if you get suspended."

"So what you're saying is while he's fighting it, I'll be suspended?" Lizzy asked.

"Yes. It's play or a suspension even if you try to fight it," Orion told her.

"Play? I'm not ready. I can't."

"Lizzy," Orion started.

"You don't get it, I _can't_," Lizzy said forcefully.

"I do get it and I have tried to talk them out of it but they just won't listen. They want you to play at least five minutes of the game."

"But to be credited with a game played all I have to do is set foot on the ice for one play or take a penalty. That's how Port got credit for the first Iceland game."

"I know that and I tried but it has to be five minutes."

"So it's five minutes or a suspension?"

"Yes. There's no way to see the result you want in time for the game."

"So you're saying I'm screwed? That there's no way out of this and I have to play tomorrow?"

"I'm sorry, Liz."

"Just promise me you're not going to put me on the ice without Port and Fulton," Lizzy prodded.

"I promise. First two minutes of the first and second periods then the last minute of the game."

"I don't like this but I really don't have a choice, do I?"

"I'm sorry."

"Me too, but it's not your fault."

As practice continued Orion could tell how hesitant Lizzy was and hoped she didn't perform like that in the game.

After practice as Lizzy, Portman, and Fulton walked to the spot where they normally split up–Lizzy and Portman would head right to go to dinner and Fulton would head left to his parents car–the two enforcers could tell something was wrong with their little center. They didn't ask what it was though. They had come to realize she'd talk when she was ready. Finally when Fulton said his goodbyes, Lizzy looked up at him. He watched her for a moment as she worried her bottom lip between her teeth. "Okay, my parents will take us. They've been dying to try that new restaurant not far from here. They'll take us," Fulton said.

"She didn't say a word," Portman said in disbelief.

"Doesn't have to." Fulton shrugged and Lizzy smiled. Portman nodded and turned to walk to dinner alone. Lizzy and Fulton shared a look. "Port, you coming with us?" Portman turned to look at them. "I'm sorry, that sounded like a question. Let me rephrase: you're coming with us, to dinner."

The denial was on the tip of his tongue when Portman looked into those blue eyes of the girl that wormed her way into his heart. The denial died in seconds. "Okay," he said instead. The way her face lit up told him he had made the right choice.

"Hey Mom, Dad," Fulton said as he looked in the SUV's window, "you know how you wanted to try that new restaurant? Would you mind if Lizzy and Port came with us?"

"Of course not sweetheart; get in the car," Nat answered. Fulton grinned at his friends then walked around the car to get in. Portman opened the door allowing Lizzy to climb in then slide to the middle. The whole ride to the restaurant was filled with Fulton talking about his auto shop class and the latest Stars' game.

While they waited for their food to arrive, Jim turned to Lizzy when there was a lull in the conversation. "What's wrong my little Liz-zard? You're never that quiet in the car. Even if you do let Fulton tell his stories, you've always got something to say." Jim prodded. He didn't like the quiet, pensive side of his god-daughter. It always meant something was wrong.

"I have this study date on Saturday. Well it's not really a date, more like two people getting together to study but you know what I mean."

"Oh, I definitely understand that," Nat answered, grinning at her husband. They had meet in the library during college and their first several dates were studying for classes together.

"It's not like that. We have a big math test before the break and he wanted to get some help."

"He?" Jim asked.

"But he is cute, right?" Nat prompted.

"He's no Mario Lopez or Rider Strong but he's kinda cute."

"Like Rob Lowe cute?" Nat asked.

"Nobody is Rob Lowe cute. Like Josh Jackson or Fred Savage or ... I know, C. Thomas Howell but with redder hair."

"So not 'stop in the street and stare' but he does have looks."

"Yeah, I'm only a little worried about it though because Connie and Julie promised to be there."

"Then what are you worried about?" Jim asked, touching Lizzy's hand. She was sitting between him and Nat. "Whatever is bothering you has to be big."

"Orion says I have to play tomorrow, as in the actual game. Two minutes in the first two periods then the last minute of the actual game." Lizzy told them, trying not to show how scared she actually was.

"I know you think you're not ready, but Matt thinks you are," Jim started confidently.

"And if Matt thinks you are then we have faith in you," Nat finished.

"What if—"

"No matter what happens during this game, we are always going to love you. If it comes down to it, we'll do everything in our power to make sure you're comfortable at Eden Hall," Jim reassured her.

"You'd do that for me?" Lizzy asked worriedly.

"You're our goddaughter; it's our job." Nat brushed a hand through Lizzy's hair. "You really got the shaft when it came to parents; someone has to look out for you."

"So you'll be at the game? I know it is a lot to ask but I would—"

Jim cut her off again. "It's the least we can do."

"Lizzy," Fulton finally spoke, "why do you have to play? Can't you just tell Orion to back off?" Both he and Portman looked confused, almost as if trying to figure it out.

Lizzy swallowed, not sure she wanted to tell them; but with the way Nat and Jim were looking at her, Lizzy knew she had no choice but to tell them what Orion said. Jim and Nat were not happy with Dean Buckley after that but mainly held their opinions in check. Fulton and Portman kept their voices down as not to attract attention but they let Lizzy know just how they felt about what was going on and it wasn't good.

* * *

_**All the Spanish used in this chapter is already translated for you. So, what do you think? Will Lizzy play or will she get suspended? Anyone have a guess as to what Portman saw that freaked him out about asking Lizzy out? Any idea as to why it freaked him out? Review please. **_


	47. The Game

**_Thanks to_ randaroo32 _for your kind words. Thanks to the rest of you for reading. I'm surprised none of you even took a guess as to why Portman is refusing to ask Lizzy to go out with him. Anyway it'll come up later.  
_**

Chapter 47: The Game

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no, not in any trouble," Bombay answered. "I just wanted to talk to you. I heard you were playing in today's game."

"There's no way to fight it so I don't have to play in today's game, is there?"

"No, I'm afraid not," he answered, judging how she was feeling. If she was terrified of playing then he'd pretend to come up with that last minute save but he didn't think she would mind having to play.

"You know I don't like being threatened, Bombay," she paused, "but I'm starting to realize how bad I miss playing hockey; don't get me wrong, I'm still scared, but maybe this is what I need."

"How'd Orion take the threat?"

"He wasn't happy; neither were Portman and Fulton when I told them but they agree that I don't really have a choice."

"And the rest of the team?"

"They don't know yet. Orion told them last night that I would be dressing for the game, but he left out the fact that I have to play."

"Your team will have your back; they always do. They always have."

"Yeah, I guess so," Lizzy answered despondently.

"Remember when I pushed you after the first Iceland game? Five other players walked out on me. And if you remember correctly, the only time they didn't trust you was when you needed it to look like you were going behind their back and betraying them for Riley and his team."

"You're right." Now she sounded like she actually believed him.

"Now, get out there and show me you still remember your dog fighting skills."

Lizzy looked at him for a moment but nodded and entered the locker room.

"Are you sure about this, Lizzy?" Portman asked softly as they listened to Orion's pre-game pep talk.

Lizzy glanced at him out of the corner of her eye to see he really looked concerned. "I certainly don't want to spend the next three months in jail when my probation is up in three weeks," Lizzy hissed out of the corner of her mouth. Portman didn't say anything else and soon Orion finished his speech. "Don't ask me if I'm okay with this," Lizzy said to Fulton as they walked to the ice.

"Wasn't going to," Fulton answered. "Just remember you can do this." Lizzy smiled and nodded.

They made their way on to the ice. Orion looked at his team as they stood around the bench. "Okay guys, Portman, Reed, and Gaffney," Orion said, trying to decide the rest of the starting line up, "Mendoza, Germaine—" Orion stopped and looked at his three centers. Finally he turned to Adam. "Banks, I know you usually start but today I think I'm going to use someone else."

Adam stared at his coach in shock, knowing that though sometimes Charlie or Averman were called upon to answer the call to open the game, Orion always mentioned it in his pre-game speech. "If you're sure, Coach." Orion nodded and announced the final player the lineup.

Josh, the announcer, summed up the emotion is the entire arena as they skated to take the face off. "I don't believe it," Josh commented, "and by the looks of this crowd they don't believe it either. Taking the face off against the toughest center in the league is Eden Hall's very own Lizzy Jacobs. This can't be happening. This girl has been at Eden Hall for six weeks but hasn't played a single game. In fact rumor has it, folks, that the center hasn't played an actual hockey game since July's international Junior Goodwill Championship Game against Iceland. By the looks of the crowd, I'm not the only one who remembers the eerie silence on the TV as we watched her—" Josh's words were cut off by a shoulder bumping into hers from behind.

Lizzy looked and spotted Fulton to her right. "Don't focus on what he says. Focus on the game. You can do this; Port and I are right behind you," Lizzy and Fulton stopped a few feet from center ice. "Rev it up and let it fly. Don't hit the brakes."

Lizzy swallowed but nodded. He was right; it was show time and time to show them what she had. She scanned the crowd to see Bombay watching next to Charlie's mom and Jan, and Fulton's parents a few rows up and a bit to the left. Lizzy nodded and skated to take the face off. As tough as Josh claimed the opposing center to be, he didn't seem to be that tough.

Lizzy played the first two and a half minutes of the first two periods of the game and by the time they made it back to the locker room for halftime, Lizzy was a couple threads from falling apart. "I can't believe it," Charlie said as Lizzy collapsed on the bench and twirled her helmet in her gloved hands. "You actually played in an actual hockey game. I'm so proud of you."

Lizzy caught her helmet in one hand and looked up at her cousin as he approached her. "I am this far," Lizzy held up her shaking, gloved, free hand, her forefinger and thumb mere centimeters apart, "this far from losing it; from letting everything overflow and completely crashing. Do. Not. Push. It." Lizzy growled out.

"Okay," Charlie answered. He held his hands up and backed off.

"Jacobs?" Orion snapped out as he entered the locker room. Everyone flinched then all eyes turned to him. His voice softened as he continued. "You have completed your mandatory five minutes; you don't have to go back out there. You have my permission to change and watch the rest of the game from the stands."

"Thanks Orion, but sitting the bench might actually calm me down. I can play again if you need me to even if I'd rather not."

"I understand and I'm rather proud of you." Orion clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"We're all proud of you, Liz," Adam said.

"Yeah!" the rest of the team cheered.

"Keep it together," Fulton hissed as they took the ice at the start of the third period. Lizzy nodded and skated to the bench letting Adam take the face off.

With just over a minute left in the game Orion crouched beside Lizzy. "We're up 6-2 with a minute left. Think you can hold them off?"

"I'll try," Lizzy answered. Orion nodded and called for a final line change.

From the varsity locker room Scooter, Riley, and the rest of the team listened as Josh described the end of the jv game. Normally they wouldn't care either way but they really wanted to see if she still had it in her.

"Just over a minute left in the last period of a game that has mostly been Eden Hall tonight. Jacobs is back on the ice to take the face off. Puck drops and it's ... yes, Eden Hall. Jacobs with it, passes back to Germaine as she ducks around the center. Germaine over to Wu, back to Germaine. Oh, back up to Jacobs. It seems these Warriors are just running the clock out and who can blame them? They're up by four points."

"Come on," Riley whispered. Not only was he praying for a win but he was hoping Liz didn't feel threatened in the last minute of the game.

"Jacobs with the puck in her own zone ... Oh no, a defender has broken away from Portman and is coming hard. Move it, Jacobs. Ooo, a vicious check into the boards by Reed there. He just came out of nowhere. Looks like these Bash Brothers are fiercely protective of their little center. And what do we have here? Jacobs sends the puck flying up the ice to an open Germaine and he puts it in past an unsuspecting goalie. There's the buzzer! Warriors win seven to two!" Josh cheered.

As the rest of the crowd cheered with him, the Warriors gathered around Guy, celebrating his win. From the stands Fulton's dad watched as Lizzy made her way off the ice and towards the locker room. He shared a look with his wife who nodded; then Jim swiftly traced her path. Jim had just reached the locker room door as others began noticing Lizzy's absence. Inside the locker room, Lizzy yanked off her skates, jersey, and all her safety gear.

"Lizzy?" Jim asked, pushing the door open slightly but not looking in. When Jim didn't hear anything he took a quick peek through the door and saw Lizzy in a t-shirt, shorts, and socks with her knees pulled up to her chest, her arms wrapped around her legs. Lizzy's face was buried in her knees but Jim could faintly hear her muttering to herself. He took a deep breath and slipped inside the locker room to sit next to the young girl. "Hey, sweetheart, you're okay now," Jim said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "Please look at me, Liz-zard." Lizzy took a deep breath then looked up at Jim with tears in her eyes. Jim's heart broke for the young girl. It wasn't fair that a girl of her heart and talent was so afraid. "I know you're going over every doubt and what if in your head but you need to stop that thought-train right now. Think about what you did do instead–three goals and two assists. You know how rare that is?"

"It's called a hat-trick," Lizzy said, wiping tears from her eyes.

"I know. You are an amazing player and I'm so proud of you."

"That doesn't erase the fear," Lizzy answered.

"I know and perhaps nothing ever will but you have to find a way to deal with it." Lizzy nodded. "Why don't I talk to your aunt; maybe I can convince her to let you spend the weekend with us."

"My probation says I have to spend the weekends with her."

"I see."

"I'm sorry, Uncle Jim."

"It's okay, sweetheart." The door opened and Portman and Fulton peeked in. "Hey boys," Jim said. They looked at each other then entered the locker room.

"You okay, Mav?" Portman asked

"I think so," Lizzy answered, now sitting cross-legged on the bench. The rest of the team joined them shortly and Averman was instantly at her side.

"The Lizzy-gator pulling a hat-trick out of nowhere. How does she do it, folks?" Averman asked.

Lizzy laughed for what felt like the first time in a long time, even though it probably wasn't. "Thanks Averman," Lizzy said. "I know you probably weren't trying to be funny but it always helps when you are."

"I don't have to try, I'm naturally funny." Lizzy smiled and then a throat was cleared. Everyone turned to look and saw Coach Orion staring at Jim. Lizzy bit her lip feeling, for the first time, like she didn't know what to say to get out of trouble.

Thankfully Fulton had her back. "Coach, this is my dad, Jim Reed. Dad, this is Coach Orion. My dad is also Lizzy's godfather," Fulton said.

Though he looked like he wanted to ask what right that gave Jim to be in the locker room, Orion just offered Jim a hand. The man looked at the offered hand then back at Lizzy before standing and finally shaking the offered hand.

"Fulton, I'll see you at home; Lizzy, remember what I said," Jim said. He smiled then left the locker room. Orion looked around at his team. He didn't say much before leaving to give them time to change back into their street clothes.

Lizzy was the last one to finish getting dressed and as she walked out of the locker room she heard voices coming from the Coach's office. The first voice was no doubt Orion's and the second Bombay's. Lizzy paused to listen. "I didn't know about your idea at first, Bombay; I really thought she'd figure it out and it would backfire on you, but it looks like it really worked," Orion said.

"I've known Lizzy since she was 12 ½, I knew she'd take the lesser of two evils if she couldn't figure a way out. You don't have a game next week but the next week we have to try to get her to play an entire period," Bombay answered.

"I'm not sure that's a good idea, Gordon. She's in a real tender spot and I don't want to break her by pushing too hard."

"What happened to the coach who wouldn't treat them like little kids?"

"There's treating them like kids and there's knowing how far to push. I've seen her talent but I've also seen her fear. This kid is scared and I won't be the reason she gives up on hockey. I break her spirit; I lose my team. Tell me you haven't forgotten that?"

"I understand." Lizzy stood in shock as the coaches said their goodbyes. She shook her head as footsteps approached and she made her way to the front doors. There she saw her aunt talking to Mr. Banks. Lizzy waited until they were done speaking then she walked up to Mr. Banks.

"Can I talk to you for a minute?" Lizzy asked.

"Sure," Mr. Banks answered.

"I'll be in the car," Casey said.

Once Casey had walked away, Lizzy pulled a few pages from her hockey bag. "I need your advice. I don't think my lawyer would tell me the complete truth and I've never known you to lie to me."

"I'm sure Bombay wouldn't lie to you," Mr. Banks told her.

"Maybe not but I still want your opinion."

"Okay, what is it?"

"This is the deal I made with the D.A. and all the terms and conditions of that deal," Lizzy said, handing him the forms.

Mr. Banks flicked through the pages. "What do you want to know?"

"Does it say that I have to spend all weekend with my aunt?"

"And you think Bombay wouldn't tell you that?"

"I think since I can't read legal speak that he'd tell me anything that he thinks I'll buy that would keep me out of trouble."

Mr. Banks nodded and read through the details. "I see where he could have gotten that from. See here?" he pointed to a spot on the third page. "This paragraph states the minor, in this case you, is required to be supervised at all times during the weekend hours, so all day Saturday and Sunday, until such time that her 61 day probation has been completed."

"But it doesn't say who has to supervise me, does it?"

Mr. Banks read through the pages again. "No. Why?"

"No reason." Lizzy had been suspicious of that aspect of her probation since Bombay had taken her out of the state. "Does it say that I have to stay in the State of Minnesota until my probation is complete?"

"Yes, unless accompanied by a parent or guardian or lawyer."

"Any lawyer or—"

"Your lawyer."

"Thanks, Mr. Banks."

"Sure thing." He looked at her carefully for several long minutes. Then he offered her the papers back. "Just remember, you love hockey for a reason."

Lizzy looked at him confused, but nodded sticking the papers back in her bag. As she walked to her aunt's car, something Adam said hit her. _'You're not the only one who has gone through this. My dad reminded me every day how much I loved hockey.'_ Of course. Mr. Banks had reminded Adam and now he was reminding Lizzy that she loved the sport and couldn't give it up.

Lizzy spent most of the day Saturday at Mickey's. Rex showed up just like he said he would, dressed in a pair of khakis and a sweater as well as a thick jacket. He hung the jacket up and when he sat down Lizzy saw the logo on the back of his jacket. Though she barely flinched Rex caught it.

"What's wrong? This wasn't a mistake, was it?" he asked worriedly.

"I hope not," Lizzy said slowly. "You're a um," she cleared her throat, "a Royals fan?"

"Uh yeah, is there something wrong with that?"

"I ... I guess not."

"Unless of course you're a Yankees or Cards fan."

"I'm not. I guess the only way it could be worse is if you're an Indians fan." The New York Yankees and St. Louis Cardinals had a big rivalry with the Kansas City Royals and the Cleveland Indians had come out on top of the American League Central Division that year.

"Let's NOT talk about the Indians," Rex stressed.

"Baseball thing," Connie whispered to Julie, seeing the blonde's confused look.

"So if you're not an Indians, Cards, Royals, or Yankees fan, what team do you root for?" Rex asked. "And how'd you know what team that is?"

"Well I'm nearly 100 percent sure KC stands for Kansas City and only two pro teams play out of Kansas City. Football and baseball. The Royals are blue and white. The other team, the Chiefs, is red and white plus they have an arrowhead in their logo. I'm a born and bred Twins fan. My uncle introduced me and it was all over."

They spent the rest of the time making small talk between math problems and by the time he left, Lizzy was definitely falling for him, even if he was a Kansas City Royals fan.

"So what'd you girls think?" Lizzy asked, turning to Connie and Julie.

"Well, he's no Portman—" Connie started.

"Which we can't decide if that's a good or bad thing—" Julie added.

"And he is a Royals fan—"

"Which we've decided isn't totally a bad thing."

"My brother is a Royals fan. Again not a bad thing, just a minor flaw," Lizzy said, cutting her off.

"But—" Connie continued.

"I get a weird vibe from him," Julie said truthfully. "Even when you said your dad was a lawyer and a single dad all he said was his dad works for a big company."

"But you like him, so we'll save further judgment until he shows us whether or not he can be trusted," Connie finished

"I see," Lizzy said, nodding. Now it was time to change the subject to see if she could find out what was wrong with Connie. "Do you want to talk about what happened between you and him?" she asked, hoping the girl would talk about her breakup.

"No!" Connie snapped.

"Okay," Lizzy said calmly, "but if you do, you know where to find me."

Connie nodded and the two girls headed back to the mall as Lizzy finished the rest of her homework.

* * *

_**So what do you think? Any reactions to what Bombay did?**_


	48. Advice

_**Once again big props to **_**randaroo32_. Your words always make me want to update. The rest of you thanks for reading. Review sometime maybe? Also a minor note. When I first wrote this story I didn't realize that coach Riley's last name wasn't spelled the same way as varsity captain Riley. When I found out his name was actually spelled Reilly I was too far into it to change it. Though I guess I could just make their relationship because Rick played for the Hawks. _**

Chapter 48: Advice

* * *

Casey enjoyed her piping hot coffee, letting it warm her hands until it was cool enough to drink. It was the Sunday before Thanksgiving and one of those rare mornings that she was up before the kids, as they were usually raring to go play hockey or a million other things. Then, as she went back for a second cup, she saw the note. A note that read:

_"Went to spend the day with Fulton and the Reeds. According to Mr. Banks my probation says I have to be 100% supervised. Nowhere in the deal does it say who has to supervise me. Don't worry, Jim picked me up and they'll bring me back later.  
Love Lizzy."_

Casey took a deep breath and sighed. That definitely explained why it was so quiet. With Lizzy gone Charlie was probably sleeping in. At least the girl had left a note. Then Casey realized what the middle of the note had said. Lizzy had figured a way out of Bombay's plan. Not that the girl knew Bombay had a plan but even without that she had gotten out of it. When the lawyer had found out that the girl and her aunt weren't as close as they could be and, in his opinion, should be, he devised a plan to remedy that using the girl's probation to get the two to spend quality time together. While he couldn't force a relationship, he did figure that being together would naturally foster a relationship. Casey had warned him to be careful how far he pushed the girl but right now Casey wasn't sure how much he had listened to her. The shower cut on, jarring Casey out of her thoughts and she knew her quiet morning was coming to an end.

Over at Fulton's, the boy was fast asleep still and Nat had gone out to run a few quick errands, so Lizzy and Jim had a breakfast of waffles on the couch as they watched sports highlights. That left Lizzy with a lot of time to think over Orion and Bombay's conversation. Her thoughts began to overwhelm her as the guy on TV turned from news on a football player to scores from Saturday's games. Lizzy turned down the volume and turned to face Jim, telling him about the conversation she had overheard. Jim was mostly sympathetic with her, agreeing that Bombay shouldn't have done it and Orion definitely shouldn't have kept it from her or lied to her. However, Jim agreed with the coaches on one point; she really did have too much talent to waste. He also said that if she wanted Bombay to stop screwing with her life, she should confront him, give up hockey, or get out there and prove him wrong. No matter what, Jim told her, he and Nat would always be behind her. That left Lizzy with more thoughts than she was willing to deal with.

The one thing that did help calm her racing thoughts was when advice came from an unexpected place Monday after school. That day Lizzy had decided to go skating on the Duck Pond, as she was certain even though it hadn't snowed lately it had been cold enough to freeze the pond solid. Since she had stored her bag in her locker that morning–as she always did on Mondays–the locker would be her first stop then on to the bus stop. She pulled the bag from her locker then the door shut of its own accord; or at least, that's what Lizzy thought. Once the locker was shut, she looked around and spotted Riley standing there.

"Riley!" Lizzy said in shock. Then her face slipped into a mask of indifference. "I thought I told you to stay away from the Ducks?"

"You might have mentioned that. However I have a proposition for you. One I think you'll want to consider before you go around spreading what you may."

"Oh?"

"I hear that even with the game on Friday you're still hitting the brakes."

"That is none of your business!" Lizzy snapped.

"No, but part of me wants to help you out."

"What exactly is this proposition?"

"I want to introduce you to someone who can help. He did, after all, get me over my fear of hockey."

"You were afraid of hockey?" Lizzy asked in disbelief. That just wasn't possible. It was like saying Adam or Charlie was afraid of hockey.

"I know, surprise, surprise. With the force and speed a puck can come flying at you, yeah."

"Okay, lead the way." Riley took Lizzy's hockey bag and led the way right out to his car. Lizzy didn't question it; instead she got in and let him drive.

The minute Riley parked in a spot, Lizzy knew exactly where she was and wasn't happy about it. "Please tell me that you just have to run in there and pick something up."

"I want you to come with me, Canard. Please?" Riley asked as gently as he could.

"You're asking a Duck to set foot in a Hawk arena. I haven't done that since we beat them in the championship game."

"Please?"

Lizzy sighed but went with him. Once inside, she saw that team was practicing and Jack Riley was barking orders. It reminded Lizzy of how Adam had described it. "Maybe we should come back later. Adam said—"

"He's expecting us."

"What did you do?" Lizzy asked, freezing in her tracks. Riley turned around and stared at her.

"I asked; he said drop by," Riley answered.

"Riley—" Lizzy started.

"I don't think I ever told you this," Riley took a few steps back towards her, closing the distance between them, "but he's my uncle. He's more than willing to help, okay?"

Honestly it wasn't okay with Lizzy; he was part of the reason that Adam had gotten hurt in the game plus Adam had told her the coach could be a jerk, but for Riley's sake, she had to pretend it was at least a slight bit okay. He was only trying to help her. "Fine," Lizzy agreed.

"Uncle Jack!" Riley, called walking down the steps to meet his uncle.

"Rick!" The coach answered. "McGill, Kyle, take over for me." The only two not decked out in Hawks gear shared a look but took over. Lizzy flinched upon hearing the name from the coach's mouth. Seeing that boy in particular–Todd McGill–was up there on the list of things she never wanted to do. Right alongside with taking advice from Jack Riley and having her cousin find out about this adventure. Lizzy swallowed hard but joined Riley and his uncle in the player's box.

"Uncle Jack, you remember Lizzy Jacobs, right?" Riley asked.

"Number 93; she was almost as good as Banks. You told me about her. You and your brother both," Coach Riley answered.

"Of course. I know you've never been formally introduced so Lizzy this is my uncle, Jack Riley, coach of the Hawks peewee team. You two talk. I'm going to go say hello to my brother." Riley grinned, patted Lizzy on the shoulder then walked to his brother on the ice.

"I don't think I have anything to say to you after everything Larson and Adam have said about you." Lizzy stared at the coach, daring him to say or do something to prove her wrong.

"I understand."

"You have no idea—" Lizzy started.

"Maybe," Jack shrugged, "but I know you partially blame me for what happened to Banks during that game—"

"Of course I blame you. A grown man is so high and mighty and can't stand losing to a bunch of ragtag kids that he puts an 11-year-old kid in the hospital," Lizzy spat.

"I know, but I really do think I can help."

"There is nothing, absolutely nothing you can say that I will ever want to hear. You have 60 seconds to try to change my mind though."

"I apologize," he said, instantly piquing her interest. That was unexpected. At the very least she should hear him out if he was willing to apologize. "I apologize for being an egotistical old man who has become used to not having any competition against his peewee team for such a long time that he has forgotten how to lose gracefully. I also apologize for sending Larson and McGill in to take out Adam. It was never my intention to send him to the hospital."

"You only wanted him out of the game, right?"

"Him and you both, but Larson and McGill were more reluctant about taking you out. That and we knew from the start of the game that Reed kid was very protective of you."

"So Ril—" Lizzy stopped herself from saying the kid's last name and changed it to "Rick said you thought you could help. Not that I would ever take your advice but it's always good to hear other's advice."

"Rick wanted me to talk to you about your fear or hesitancy on the ice."

"Fear is the right word," Lizzy admitted.

"Have a seat," Coach Riley said, motioning to the bench he had just sat down on. Lizzy took a deep breath and sat down. "I can understand why you're afraid and it's nothing to be ashamed of. You're a strong and talented player and Bombay was lucky to coach you twice. If you were a boy I could definitely see NHL scouts already watching you."

Lizzy took another deep breath and willed herself not to say anything. Some people would never allow or expect a girl to make it to the NHL.

"Your fear is a natural response to what happened to you. It may not have been an accident but I don't believe any of the players on Iceland's team meant to hurt you."

"I know. How do I get over this fear? I don't like choking every time I get out on the ice. Bombay thinks that the only way I'm going to get over it is by him lying to me and pushing me to get back out there."

"He lied to you?"

"He came up with a plan to tell me that the dean and school board were threatening to suspend me if I didn't play at least five minutes of Friday's game. If I get suspended it won't be good."

"I see. The only way he's going to stop pushing you is if he thinks you're not scared about playing hockey anymore. The best way to get over this fear is to just get out there and play. Just a little every day." The coach watched her for a few moments. "I may not know you as well as I knew my team but I know that most girls that play hockey spend half their time proving they are just as good as the boys. Focus on that or on how much _fun_ you have playing." The coach spat the word fun.

"And if that doesn't work?"

"If you can't focus on something other than fear, block it out or use it to fuel your playing. You want to play against one of my boys?"

"You want me to play against a 12-year-old?"

"Would you prefer to play against Todd or Kyle?"

"I—" Lizzy stopped. She couldn't remember how well Kyle played but if he was anything like his brother she wouldn't like playing against him. Then again she wasn't sure if she wanted to play against McGill again. She scoped out the players on the ice. Suddenly she realized playing against the peewee players wouldn't be fair so she grinned, making a split second decision. "Hey McGill!" Lizzy called. The boy in question turned to look at her. "You have your hockey gear?"

McGill looked from the girl to his old coach and back. A grin split across his face and he walked towards the bench. Coach Riley blew his whistle and hollered for the peewee team to take a water break. "You want to play a game of three bar?" McGill asked.

"I was thinking full on hockey."

"I'm not playing full on hockey with a girl in front of a full peewee team. When I beat you, they're going to think I'm meaner than Coach Riley."

"If you beat me, and that is only if you're better than me, it's only going to boost their confidence in their coach. If I win, it will remind them not to underestimate a Duck, ever," Lizzy answered, "but I'll play your little game of three bar and I will beat you. You can bet on that."

"Let's play," McGill said. As they had been talking they had suited up and then the game was on. Unlike the game against Gunner, which had gone back and forth, McGill scored the first two points then Lizzy scored two which had the peewee team booing, especially since she was wearing her Ducks jersey.

Then one of the players started a chant for McGill which the team began repeating. A quick glance at the bench told Lizzy that all three Rileys were the only ones holding quiet, though she was sure they didn't all want the same thing.

* * *

"Wait, back up, you're telling us you beat Todd McGill at a game of three bar?" Fulton asked in disbelief as she finished her story. As it turned out, Lizzy wasn't the only one who had decided to go skating at the Duck Pond Monday night. The rest of the Ducks were there too and were all listening to her story, as Portman had asked where she had disappeared to and why Riley had dropped her off at the pond.

"Yep. Clocked him in the nose too. On accident of course," Lizzy answered.

"The same McGill that took Adam out during the championship game?" Guy asked.

"One in the same." Lizzy grinned, leaning on her hockey stick. It had been a very intense back and forth for the final shot until he had stopped to gloat about only needing one more shot to win. Lizzy had taken the puck from him, swooped out past the blue line then back to the goal and ricochet the puck off the crossbar all before he had realized what was going on.

"I cannot believe you beat McGill at three bar. He was like the absolute best at that game. Anytime Rick and Ralph would stop by practice, he'd play against them and neither one could beat him. I don't know how you did that," Adam said. The rest of the team looked between Adam and Lizzy, waiting for the girl to answer.

Lizzy on the other hand, watched as a few leaves danced in the wind before she answered. "Yes, well, he's not the only one I've beaten in a game of three bar."

"You mean Gunner, right?" Dwayne asked.

"Exactly. After Gunner, McGill was a cake walk," Lizzy answered. "Now, who wants dinner?" The team agreed and they rollerbladed to Mickey's.

Thanksgiving passed and Lizzy was joined by all four of her brothers, her dad, Casey, Charlie, Bombay, and two of her brother's girlfriends at her grandmother's house in Cambridge, Minnesota. Lizzy wasn't surprised that Bombay had joined them as she figured her aunt had invited him but Lizzy didn't speak a word to him the entire time. She spent most of her time playing with her 9-year-old cat Squisherred, who her father had brought up from Ohio with him. Lizzy was also not surprised when Matt had shown up two hours before dinner on Thanksgiving Day and told them he had to be on a redeye that night back to Detroit as the following day the Redwings would be playing Philly. Lizzy and her dad stayed right up through Sunday morning but Chris, Ben and Seth flew back to Tennessee and Ohio Saturday night.

Monday morning Lizzy was more than ready to get back on the ice, but knew it would have to wait until that afternoon. She had come to a realization over the break that Jack Riley had been right. It wasn't about getting over her fear; it was about blocking it out or focusing on something else. That something else was proving to Orion she still had it and her anger at Bombay. Also, she had a semi-date with Rex Tuesday afternoon. They'd be studying in the library with Russ and Ken not far away. The two boys had already promised to be there for her.

Orion watched practice that Monday and saw a completely different Lizzy. One he wasn't sure he liked. The rest of the team was stunned as well but part of them was glad she was playing at top level again. Only Portman, Fulton, Ken, and Adam were deeply worried. It wasn't like her to play like this. The four boys walked out of the locker room after practice, talking about it.

"I want to know what's gotten into Lizzy," Ken said. "It's almost like she's gone back to ..." he trailed off, trying to find the right term for it.

"Egotistical, overconfident, and arrogant Maverick, I believe you boys called it," Adam said. "She's playing angrier and more driven than I have ever seen her."

"It makes you wonder what changed between now and a week ago," Fulton said.

"You don't think she found out, do you?" Adam asked.

"Found out what?" Portman asked as they stopped at the fork in the sidewalk.

"How far Bombay's gone to get her back on the ice," Adam answered.

"How far has he gone?" Ken asked.

"I don't know for sure but I do know he was the one behind getting her in the game on Friday, not the school board. I heard my parents talking," Adam told them.

"If Lizzy knows that then she knows Orion lied to her and she's going to be angry with him too. Watch her; make sure this is only about hockey," Fulton told Kenny and Portman. The boys nodded.

As Portman and Ken sat down to dinner with the other ducks they noticed Lizzy wasn't there yet. "Where's Mav?" Portman asked.

"Talking to those varsity jerks again," Russ said. Everyone looked in the direction of the varsity table and saw Lizzy was indeed talking to them. More specifically Riley.

"They been picking on someone again?" Luis asked.

"Don't think so," Julie said, "she doesn't look angry."

Portman and Kenny shared a grateful look, glad that it didn't extend past hockey. Sure enough, when Lizzy sat down she was in a good mood.

"Everything okay?" Dwayne asked.

"Just peachy," Lizzy answered.

The next morning when Lizzy checked in with Orion, she seemed to be calm if a bit distant with her coach. Portman, who had walked with her, noticed the behavior but since it hadn't been angry he didn't ask about it.

As the end of Lizzy's probation drew closer it began to snow more often. The final day of Lizzy's probation, according to the paperwork, was the ninth of December. The ninth was also the day of their game against Stillwater High School. Over the previous week Lizzy and Rex had gotten closer but Lizzy still refused to go out with him alone, so the girls and Luis had agreed to supervise the two dates she had with him. Though none were exactly happy to see her with Rex, it was no secret the entire hockey team would have preferred her and Portman; she was a Duck so they agreed.

* * *

**_So what do you think? Anyone have any opinions? Leave a review please. _**


	49. Art Show

_**Once again thanks to **_**Randaroo32 _for reviewing the last chapter. I'm still a little bit sad that close to 30 people are reading this but only one is leaving feedback. Anyway on with the story._**

Chapter 49: Art Show

* * *

On Friday, Orion reached the art show and looked around at the few hockey themed paintings and sketches; but they were all of the varsity team and none of the signatures were close to Lizzy's name. Then Orion was drawn to the painting surrounded by a crowd. He carefully made his way through the crowd to where he could see the painting and he was shocked. The old man in the painting looked so real. It was almost as if Orion could feel himself in the scene. The wood grain in the bench, the stripes on the man's shirt, and the lush green grass looked so real. The sun reflecting off the man's watch, the way his hat shaded his face, the wind maneuvering through the trees in the background; Orion could almost feel it. Though he wasn't a big art fan–like most people, he could tell that da Vinci painted the Mona Lisa and Michelangelo the Sistine Chapel–he could tell that this painting was very well done, especially for a high school student. His eyes trailed to the signature in the corner and he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Meanwhile, out in the hallway Portman and Fulton had approached the cafeteria but stopped just outside the doors as they had heard nervous breathing. In unison the boys looked to their left and saw Lizzy standing with her back to the wall, trying to calm her breathing–but it obviously wasn't working. "I've got this; you go find her piece. Find out what people are saying about it," Fulton requested.

"How will I know it's hers?"

"Bottom right corner. It's signed but all you'll recognize is the E, l, and J. The rest looks like two spiky lines." Portman nodded and went inside. He had the same trouble Orion did finding her painting, for a different reason though. Portman was looking for a sketch of a duck and not a painting of an older man. Fulton walked over to Lizzy and crouched a bit to look her in the eyes. "You okay?" Lizzy shook her head, her eyes wide. "You don't have to go inside," he said gently.

"My dad is here," Lizzy gasped out.

"Breathe," Fulton reminded her.

Lizzy took several deep breaths. "Your parents are here too. My Nonna. My aunt. Bombay. My brothers Chris and Ben. Orion's even in there." Lizzy was clearly deeply worried. And when she was worried she'd start to hyperventilate.

"Deep breath in," Fulton commanded, waiting a few seconds before saying, "and out." Lizzy did as he commanded. "Again." Shortly, Lizzy was breathing normally. "There we go. You know how my parents feel. They've told you plenty of times that they love you and they'll support you no matter what. I know that you worry that the people you love the most are going to change their mind about your artwork depending on what an actual art critic has to say but there is always going to be at least one person who is going to tell everyone that you are the most brilliant, talented artist, artista?, artist in the world." He tripped over the word wondering which was the right term.

"You?" Lizzy asked nervously.

"Me. I will always think your art is fantastic and I will shout that from the roof tops if I have to."

"Why do you believe in me so much?"

"Not only because we're friends but because when I draw it looks like stick figures and scribbles but when you draw it looks like a photograph or like one of those realistic drawings in cartoons. You know the ones where the coyote would draw a tunnel on the wall and the roadrunner could run through it? Or in Marry Poppins where they stepped right in to the sidewalk art. Your portraits always look so alive."

"Fulton—"

"I'm not lying to you or flattering you. I really do think that about your art."

Lizzy took a deep breath and slowly let it out with a hint of a smile on her face. "Mav, Fult, you guys have to get in here," Portman called from near the door.

Lizzy, bit her lip worried about going inside. "Please? For me?" Fulton asked gently. Lizzy slipped her hand into his. As they headed to the door Lizzy wrapped her free hand around Fulton's bicep for extra support. Fulton glanced down at her but didn't say anything. Portman lead them to a painting with 90% of the attending crowd surrounding it. Lizzy was too short to see over the crowd and observe the content, a fact she pointed out to Portman. He only shushed her. That's when Lizzy heard the voice of her art teacher.

"Oh yes," she was saying, "I've never had a student with so much talent and promise. She is a wonderful student and I expect great things from her. As long as her passion remains, there is no doubt that she will continue to stun us all. In ten years' time you're going to find her art in some of the best art galleries in the county."

"How long have you had her in your class?" A female voice asked.

"About two months; she was a late transfer."

"The depth of emotion, the life in the eyes. I simply must speak with this artist. She is phenomenal," the same woman requested.

That's when the art teacher turned sympathetic. "I understand and would love for you to meet her but I'm sorry, unfortunately she isn't here tonight. Why don't you leave a card and I'll have her get with you when I see her next?" the art teacher asked. There was nothing in her tone to suggest that she was going to keep anything from the student so the other woman agreed.

"Ms. Marshall!" Portman called. Since he could see over most of the crowd the art teacher had no trouble spotting him. Portman raised his hand like he was answering a question then pointed down at Lizzy.

"She's here?" the art teacher asked. The crowd parted to reveal the artist in questioned. Lizzy stood in shocked silence when she saw her painting of the old man next to the art teacher. "Ms. Jacobs, could you please come here?" Lizzy released Fulton's arm and pointed to herself. The art teacher nodded and Lizzy looked up at Fulton. He smiled softly then led her up to Ms. Marshall with the grip he still had on her hand. "Ms. Hoskins, this is Lizzy Jacobs, the artist of _Old Man on Bench._"

"It's nice to meet you," Ms. Hoskins said. Lizzy recognized her voice as the woman who had been talking to the art teacher before. "Would you take a walk with me?"

"I suppose," Lizzy agreed. She tightened her grip on Fulton's hand and together they followed the lady. "This is Fulton Reed; he's my—"

"Moral support," Fulton cut in.

"That," Lizzy agreed.

"Ms. Jacobs, what do you call your portrait?" The art lady asked

"_Old Man on Bench_. The guy wouldn't tell me his name even though we talked for two hours every day for like six weeks," Lizzy said.

"How long did it take you?"

"I sketched him the first time in about an hour and a half. The second time in full color, it took about three hours. The first time I painted him it took six hours. When I repainted him for this show it took about three hours over about two weeks. I wish I could have given him the original one."

"How would you feel about selling your painting?"

Lizzy stammered for a few moments then swallowed hard. "I—I'd have to make sure my teacher has already graded it," Lizzy said slowly. "Out of curiosity why would you want my painting? I'm only a high school student."

"I guess we haven't been properly introduced then. My name is Marissa Hoskins and I work for the William Hopper Art Gallery in New York."

"Never heard of it."

"William Hopper is an art dealer. His home base is in Austin. He has bought and sold some of the biggest and best art of the century. He and his late wife have always been big supporters of the schools. Every year the gallery hosts a big art showcase featuring one high school student, one senior, from each state. Through this they've discovered some of the best talent in the last forty years. We would love to have your piece to represent Minnesota."

"That's a very generous offer, Ms. Hoskins," Lizzy said, still partially in shock.

"We are willing to compensate you for your entry."

"Thank you, but I—"

"You haven't even heard my offer."

"Just the offer to be included in the showcase is very generous but—"

"There's a problem with what you're suggesting, Ms. Hoskins," Fulton said gently. "You said that the artwork you're looking to showcase is from 50 seniors from around the country. Lizzy, here, isn't a senior."

"Oh, I see. Well my boss will understand and make an exception. You'll be the first junior we've ..." she trailed off when she saw Fulton and Lizzy shaking their heads. "You're not a junior either? Well you being a sophomore isn't really—" They shook their heads again. "You're telling me that not only are you not a senior but you're also only a freshman?" Ms. Hoskins asked, stunned.

"Yes. ma'am," Lizzy answered, "I'm only 14."

"I can't wait to see your talent when you are a senior. This puts me in a real pickle though. If I go back to my boss with a painting done by a freshman he's going to be severely disappointed in me but if I go back to him without it and he finds out how good it was, I may be fired." Ms. Hoskins turned and walked away from them then back. "I'd rather he be disappointed than fire me. So what do you say? Are you willing to sell it?" She asked.

Lizzy looked up at Fulton, who shrugged. She knew he wanted her to take the chance but he wasn't going to push her. "If you insist on buying it—"

"I really do," Ms. Hoskins said, passionately.

"Then 25 and you have yourself a deal."

"I was thinking more around four."

Lizzy cringed. They weren't even close. "Ms. Hoskins, be fair, 25 really isn't that bad of a price."

"I can do five."

"Would it help if I came down to 23?"

"Will you take seven for it?"

Lizzy looked at Fulton then back at the lady. "I can cut you a break since you seem like a nice lady. 22."

"I can't do any more than nine."

"Certainly you can come up a bit from there. Look at the quality of the art. You said it yourself: it's phenomenal for someone so young."

"Alright, top dollar is eleven and I really didn't want to go that high."

"And my bottom dollar is 19. You'll just have to tell your boss that some art just can't be bought and he'll have to live with that."

"19 for high school art? My boss would have a heart attack." Lizzy shrugged and turned to lead Fulton away. "Wait, just wait, please?" Ms. Hoskins asked. Lizzy turned to face her again. "Certainly we can come to some sort of compromise? The world needs to see this piece. My boss needs to see it. He's not going to like this but 15 and not a penny more."

Lizzy looked at Fulton who shrugged "Look, I know how art gets priced and I know some of the best artists in the world never sold anything until after they were dead; that's why this offer is so great, but I really can't back down. You're really going to let this small difference be the reason your boss is angry with you?"

"Why 19?" Ms. Hoskins asked.

"It cost me 12 for the canvas and frame, six for the paint, and one for the brushes. I don't really care about getting paid for the work but at least compensate me for the supplies. I'm sure your boss will understand that."

"Wow, we are so much further apart than I thought. Sweetheart, I'm offering you $1,500. I know that seems like a lot but it's a really fantastic painting that my boss has to have."

Lizzy stared in shock, unable to answer her. Fulton was also impressed but not quite shocked as Lizzy. "Can you give us a minute?" he asked. Ms. Hoskins nodded, handed Fulton her card, and then walked over to observe some of the other paintings. He turned to look at Lizzy but found her staring at the spot Ms. Hoskins had just been standing in. Fulton waved a hand in front of her but it did nothing to the help. Fulton looked around and finally Ben walked past. Fulton stopped him and explained the offer.

Ben was shocked by the extent offer, but knew his sister was good enough to deserve such an offer. He just had to snap her out of her trance to get that through her head. "Lizzy," he called gently. "Slapshot, Lizzy! Yo! Hermana!" He snapped. It had the wanted effect and Lizzy blinked and looked up at her brother, a question evident on her face. "Congrats on the offer. It's amazing and I really think you should take it. Isn't it what you wanted?" Lizzy's mouth moved and though no sound came out, Ben knew what she was trying to say anyway. "Dad? Yeah he's over there, talking to—" Ben pointed to their father and Fulton found him before Ben could even finish his sentence.

"Ms. MacKay?" Fulton asked, seeing the blond tutor talking to Lizzy's dad. Ben called his father over and the tutor followed. This time Ben explained the situation.

"She wants to pay you how much for a single painting?" Rob asked.

"1500," Fulton answered.

"Congratulations Lizzy," Ms. MacKay said, "it's huge for an art critic from New York to want your painting. I always knew you were talented."

"Have you seen her piece? _Old Man on Bench_?" Fulton asked.

"That's your painting?" Lizzy nodded. "I thought you only drew ducks." Ms. MacKay pondered.

"Ducks are the easiest but sometimes humans make better paintings," Lizzy answered

"You three have met?" Rob asked.

"She was the tutor for Team U.S.A." Fulton told him. Suddenly they were joined by Chris, Casey, Mrs. Jacobs, and Bombay, as well as Fulton's parents. Once everyone was filled in they all said to go for it.

Lizzy nodded and stepped away to speak with the art lady. Before she got too far her grandmother grabbed her arm. "Sweetie, I know you should really accept this offer–who knows when you'll get another one like it–but this showcase is originally intended—"

"For seniors only, I know. That's why I'm going to make her an offer she can't refuse."

"That's my girl."

"Thanks Nonna." She stared at her grandmother for a few more moments, mulling over the idea in her head. "You should get Fulton to introduce you to Portman. I kinda want your opinion of him."

"What kind of a name is Portman?"

"His last. It's Dean Portman but everyone calls him Portman." Lizzy smiled and made her way over to the lady from the gallery. "Ms. Hoskins, it's a very generous offer but I have a better one. $1,000 for the painting and you pick a senior for the showcase. That is the only way I will sell my painting."

The art lady considered the deal in front of her. Not only was the deal cheaper than the one she had offered but it also meant that she'd have two paintings from Minnesota. "Alright, deal."

Lizzy spoke with her art teacher–who had indeed graded the art–and by the end of the show Lizzy had a check in her hands for $1,000. "So, what do you think?" Lizzy asked her grandmother as the art teacher handed out awards for the best of the best in each grade.

"Of the painting? It's splendid, really fabulous. I wish I had more of it around the house." Lizzy gave her a look and Mrs. Jacobs grinned. They both knew Lizzy hadn't been talking about the painting. "Of Dean? He's a sweet boy. Italian, charming, sweet, confident, minds his manners; trust me when I say he'd make a good husband one day. Reminds me of your Nonno if I'm honest."

"We're not dating Nonna. I just wanted to know what you thought of him."

"Why not?"

"I like him and I know he has feelings for me but I don't want to ruin what I have with him for something that may not work out. Right now we're Mav and Goose and I don't want to make that Lizzy and Portman."

"What if you made it MavandGoose or LizzyandDean?"

"You mean, like ConnieandGuy?"

"Exactly.

"Nonna, I do like him and I've been told he likes me but I can't ruin what we have."

"You'll never know if it'll ruin things unless you try."

"I can't ask him out."

"Why not? I asked your grandfather. Twice. He used to play baseball with my brother. I kinda liked him but didn't know how he felt. The first time he laughed it off. I thought it was because he only spoke Italian so a few days later I asked him again, in perfect Italian, and he turned me down. Three weeks later he saw me on a date with this other boy I liked and three days after that I had myself a date with your Nonno. Best date I ever had and look how that ended."

"I get it." Lizzy sighed, but it seemed her grandmother didn't get it.

"Sweetie, if you like the boy, go for it and stop worrying what's going to happen if you fail. If you think like that you _will_ ruin everything."

Before Lizzy could answer her grandmother, the art teacher called her to the stage to sketch something for them–one of her ducks. Lizzy looked around the cafeteria and her eyes fell on Orion speaking with her dad and Chris. "I call this one _New Coach Gets His Wings_." Lizzy said. She stepped up to the table and noticed there was a camera just to the right of the table and now behind her was a TV that the camera was hooked to. Lizzy drew a few quick lines, the general outline of the Duck and glanced back to see the TV was showing what she was drawing. Lizzy rolled her eyes then finished the drawing.

The art teacher thanked Lizzy and the girl walked over to Portman and Fulton. "So you respect him now?" Portman asked

"Nope, but you guys do so I respect that," Lizzy answered.

"What are you going to do with the sketch?" Fulton asked.

"You'll see," Lizzy answered, smirking. As the cafeteria slowly emptied out Lizzy walked over to her current coach. "I still don't respect you the way you want me to, I still don't trust you the way you need me to, and I don't like you the way you wish I would but my team likes you, respects you, and trusts you and I respect that. Because of that, welcome to the Ducks." Lizzy handed him the sketch. "I hope you understand what this means. Goodnight Coach."

* * *

**_Not only a hockey player but also a fabulous artist? My character and I like her the way she is. I know, I know, is there anything she can't do? Tune in next time to find out. Please leave some feedback on the way out. Your words mean a lot. _**


	50. Christmas

_**Again thanks to randaroo32 for reviewing the last chapter and the guest who reviewed chapter 2 and 7. The rest of you thanks for reading. Please consider reviewing this chapter. **_

Chapter 50: Christmas

* * *

The team approached the ice to play Stillwater that Saturday and it occurred to Adam that there was a chance Lizzy had played with these players before or at the very least she knew them. He glanced back to look at Lizzy and saw that she had frozen in her tracks. Thankfully the only person behind Lizzy was Portman and he was always conscious of what she was doing. When he saw her stop, he put a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" Portman asked.

Lizzy took a deep breath. "The kid at center ice. That's Joey Matthews. We played together in District Two in mites and the year before I joined the Ducks in peewees. He was always jealous because I was a girl and better than him. That and he believed my brother cheated his brother out of team captaincy, all the way to high school," Lizzy swallowed, trying not to let her nerves show.

"Do you think he's going to come after you for that?"

"Yes; imagine Iceland times about a million. I can't sit out and I can't play against him if he's going to cheat, which he will."

Portman nodded. "I'm not going to let him hurt you," Portman said.

"Thanks," Lizzy answered.

"What are E.C.H.O.'s for?" Portman asked. Lizzy looked confused, so he explained. "Enforcers Charging Her Offenders."

"Funny." Lizzy nodded and they skated to their bench where both Orion and Fulton could tell how worried she was just by the look on her face. Orion asked if she'd like to sit out the game but she shook her head. "Nope. I can't play into his hands; that's exactly what he'd want."

"Who?" Adam asked.

"Their star center. Banksie, you want to start today?" Lizzy asked. Adam sized up her fear then realized she was only mildly worried and not completely scared so he shrugged, stating it was fine by him. Orion looked Lizzy over then nodded to Adam. The game progressed and Lizzy barely spent any time on the ice with Joey. The one time she shared the ice with Joey for an extended time was with five minutes left in the game. He mostly stayed away from her, preferring to let his defenders take her on. The one time they couldn't avoid coming face to face was the face off after Guy had scored.

"Can't cheat your way through this, Jacobs," Joey told her.

"I'm not a cheater, Matthews. One would hope you'd remember that."

"Not a cheater? Then how come you lived down the street from me but played for those wimpy Ducks?"

"It was a lot better than playing for district two. Watch what they taught me." Lizzy grinned, took control of the puck when it dropped, then quickly scored again.

His coach called for a line change and Joey glared at her but skated off the ice. Lizzy only smirked. In the locker room after the game Fulton hugged her, telling her how proud he was that she took on Joey and destroyed him. Adam agreed with that whole-heartedly but could tell something was bothering her and mentioned it to Charlie, who bugged her until she finally spat out how she knew Joey and what he had said to her. Of course the entire team disagreed with him and told Lizzy not to pay him any mind. Instead, Lizzy celebrated the end of her probation that night and spent the next two weeks focusing on her budding relationship, her grades, and her community service.

On the Thursday before Christmas break, Rex was begging to take Lizzy out to dinner and then spend some time together hanging out at the local roller rink. Lizzy asked around her team but no one could make dinner, though they were willing to drop by the rink. The last person she asked was Averman.

"Hey, Aves," Lizzy called, catching up to him just before second period.

Averman looked around and smiled, seeing Lizzy alone. "Oh, hey Lizzy," Averman said, the tension leaving his body.

"How would you like to come to dinner with me?"

"Sure; keeps me from an empty house. My mom is working late tonight."

"Rex will be there."

"Oh." Averman swallowed. "Actually, I've got to finish this paper—"

"For what? You only have three classes that I don't. Which of them has a paper due?" Averman stammered, trying to come up with an excuse, but Lizzy wasn't having it. "Don't!" she snapped.

"Don't what?"

"Don't lie to me. We have been friends for how long?"

"Sixth grade," he said

"Maybe really good friends." Averman shrugged, agreeing. "But," Lizzy continued, "I have known you since first grade. That's nearly seven years, Averman. Don't lie to me; I know when something is bothering you. Please tell me, what is it?"

"It's nothing alright? I just don't like the guy, but it doesn't matter why."

"It does. Does it bother you, seeing me with a guy who isn't Portman? Or does it bother you thinking you'll be the third wheel?"

"This doesn't have anything to do with you and Portman and if I don't go, I'm going to be late for class."

"This isn't over, Averman," Lizzy answered. The redhead ran off and Lizzy sighed but headed to her French class. Averman on the other hand was off to Spanish. At lunch Lizzy plopped down next to Averman and grinned. "So third wheel or what?"

"Yeah, it's that." Averman nodded but he was too happy. It was almost like he was willing to let her believe that.

"Try again and I've already told you about lying to me. Don't tell me what I want to hear, tell me how you actually feel. You may not be the smartest or most handsome guy on the team; but you are funny enough to make sure you're not the third wheel. Besides, have you seen a tricycle? It needs all three wheels."

"I know what you're trying to do." Averman gave her a small smile. Lizzy only looked at him. Then his face fell. She pushed again, asking what was wrong. Then she touched his hand. "He says I don't deserve friends."

"What? Of course you do. Who said this? Riley?" Lizzy asked.

"He said that you guys are too good for me. That I didn't deserve friends like you. Called me a scrub," Averman said, so softly that Lizzy had to lean closer to hear him.

"How long?" Lizzy asked lowly. Her temper flared but she had to control that until she got the rest of the information.

"A couple weeks, a month maybe."

"Who?" When Averman tried to brush her off she pushed. "Tell me, please." When he finally said who, Lizzy stared in shock. "He said that to you?" Lizzy snapped. He looked away. "Okay then. Be right back." Lizzy stood up, shoving her chair over backwards, her hands braced on the table and Averman's attention suddenly snapped back to her.

"Please don't. He makes you happy. That's all that matters."

"What matters is that the guy that makes me happy doesn't pick on my friends," Lizzy growled out then walked over to Rex. She glanced back at Averman to see him with his face in his hands, occasionally peeking between his fingers. "Hey handsome," Lizzy said lightly as she plopped down next to him. "You gonna eat this?" She picked up his chocolate chip cookie and waved it at him. He nodded. "Too bad." Lizzy took a deep breath and slowly let it out.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Is this about lunch? I can go—" Rex started. Lizzy shook her head. "Then dinner? If you can't find someone to go with us, we can always postpone."

"There isn't going to be a dinner. Ever." He stared at her in shock. "You come after me, I put you out. You come after my team and I put you so far down and out you will be the lowest of the lows. Look at what happened to Varsity." Lizzy narrowed her gaze at him.

"Rumor has it they don't go anywhere near the Ducks."

"And that was all my doing. Stay away from my Ducks. I hear all, I see all, and I take care of all. I'm watching you, Martin. I don't have to resort to your tactics but I will if you come after my team."

Rex only stared at her. Lizzy smiled and walked back to her Ducks, taking a seat next to Averman. "You didn't have to do that," he said.

"I know but at the same time I remember someone once saying they had to make sure "he's good enough for our little center"; besides no one gets away with messing with my team."

"I believe I said "only female center" but I get your drift."

"Your team?" Charlie asked.

"The C may be on your jersey but this team will always belong to the puppet master."

"Puppet master?" Charlie asked.

Lizzy smirked. There was only one way to prove it to him and that was by showing him how angry she could make him just by pulling one little string. Almost angry enough to have a serious talk with both coaches. "Bombay lied to me to get me back on that ice to play for Orion. Orion knew about it and he also said that he thought Adam would make a better captain," Lizzy told her cousin. It didn't take him long to get angry.

"Maybe I should have a talk with them," Charlie growled.

"See–puppet master." Lizzy smirked.

"You've got to admit Lizzy's pretty good at getting us to do what she wants," Adam said.

"And look at what she did to Varsity in just over a month," Guy added.

"I guess I see your point," Charlie agreed, rolling his eyes.

Lizzy turned back to Averman. "So what do you say dinner just me and you, I promise."

"Okay," Averman agreed.

"Great, we'll go after practice." Lizzy kissed his cheek then went to class.

Rex was not the last of the losers Lizzy dated. In fact he was the first in a long line. He was the only redhead but not the only bully in that line. Before Lizzy got herself another boyfriend, she found out exactly why Portman hadn't asked her out before Rex. However she didn't understand it at the time. It all started with Charlie asking a simple question the following day. "What are everyone's plans for the holidays?" he asked, remembering how testy Goldberg got about the "Christmas subject" as they called it. Being that he was Jewish, he didn't celebrate Christmas. Most of the out of state Ducks were going back to their home states, Guy was going to Canada to visit relatives, and then there was Lizzy.

"Sounds like y'all are going to have fun," Lizzy said.

"You're not?" Goldberg asked.

"I get to spend both weeks in a hotel with my dad and brothers."

"That doesn't sound too bad," Julie said.

"I guess not." Lizzy shrugged.

"Isn't your new place in southern Ohio halfway between where your brothers are?" Charlie asked. "What's the need for a hotel room? Unless they're all coming up here."

"It is and we're not. Chris's and Matt's girlfriends are from the Illinois/Wisconsin area and Dad thought he'd oblige them and got us a penthouse suite at some big hotel there. If we were coming up here we'd just stay at Matt's place."

"Did he say where in Illinois?" Portman asked.

"No, but since Star's a good friend of your sister, her parent's place can't be too far from Chicago and Chris's girlfriend Danni is from just on the other side of the Wisconsin border. Probably somewhere halfway between."

"I live more than 75 minutes from the border. If what you say is true, then you'll be on the north side of Chicago," Portman looked away; "there's a lot of hotels up there." It sucked that she'd be in Chicago and he wouldn't even get to see her. She'd be nearly 45 minutes away from his place.

"What about your other brothers?" Connie asked.

"Ben's girlfriend is from Tennessee so he's going to spend New Year's with her and Seth's girl is spending all break in Paris. Plus my dad knows the only thing keeping me in Minnesota is Fulton and Charlie and he thinks that I need the two week break from them."

"What about Rex?" Julie asked.

"There is no me and Rex. You don't come after my team. Didn't we already talk about this?"

"We discussed your term "my team" but never why you said that," Charlie said.

"So you wouldn't be willing to join me and Scooter for the movies tonight?" Julie asked, looking a bit disappointed. She had really been looking forward to going out with the varsity goalie and seeing where things lead between them but she didn't want to go alone.

Lizzy bit her lip and looked around the table. Her eyes landed on Fulton who gave her a half smile. "Sure, Fulton and I would love to go."

"As long as it's not a chick flick." Fulton agreed.

"It's not. Scooter took his sister to see a movie last weekend and said I'd love it so we're going. He said it came out a couple weeks ago and it's about dogs."

"Julie the Cat is a dog person?" Guy asked.

"I only got the nickname because I have a quick glove. Catlike reflexes?" She suggested.

"He's taking you to see _101 Dalmatians_?" Lizzy asked.

"How'd you know that?" Julie asked.

"I wanted to go see it on break. That and the new Looney Tunes movie _Space Jam_."

"Isn't that a kids' movie? Both of them." Portman asked. Lizzy nodded.

"A kids' movie? On a date?" Connie asked.

"It's not a date. He's just interesting." Julie argued. However her face did turn a bit pink.

"Is he paying for it?" Julie nodded. "It's a date. If a guy is paying to take a girl to the movies, it's a date," Connie said knowingly.

"Hi there, Cons," Fulton said.

"In all the movies we've seen, you only actually paid for it twice," Lizzy argued.

"But neither time was a date," Fulton argued.

"Everyone knows you two aren't interested in each other like that." Connie brushed them off. Julie rolled her eyes, opting not to let it go any farther by not encouraging them. After dinner Scooter drove them to the theater and bought everyone's ticket and snacks. The pair seemed to get along great and Julie had no complaints by the end of the night.

After the game on Saturday, Lizzy found out she'd be on the same plane as Portman and was glad he'd at least be on the same flight. She was surprised to find out they both had first class tickets and that the seat next to hers was empty so once they were in the air with the seatbelt light off, Portman slid into the seat next to her. He stayed there for the rest of the trip. When they landed Chris picked them up, telling them he'd drop Portman off before taking Lizzy to the hotel. Matt was at a game that night but would be there in the morning. Lizzy fell asleep on the ride and failed to notice that their hotel was only 20 minutes from Portman's house. Chris hadn't been happy to find out that he'd be more than an hour from Danni but knew that his dad hadn't done it on purpose. When Lizzy did wake up they had just stopped outside the hotel. As Chris checked them in, Lizzy looked around the lobby and found that it was high end but it had a homey feel to it. Lizzy's first impression of their suite was big. According to the man at the front desk it had four bedrooms, two bathrooms, a living room and a full kitchen.

"Okay, listen up," her dad said getting her attention. "There are only four bedrooms. I know you boys are grown but you can share a room to sleep in. Lizzy, you can have the one with the attached bathroom so you don't have to share with four boys. Ben, you can share a room with—"

"I'll share with Chris," Ben interrupted.

"That's fine," Chris agreed.

"Okay then. Matt has promised to try to be here as much as possible but he has four games between now and the second so it's like every other day. Why don't you go get settled in and we'll have dinner in say, 20? And when Matt is here I expect all of you to be here."

Matt arrived just before breakfast the following day and was welcomed by the scent of fresh pancakes. When he entered the kitchen, he was surprised to find Seth at the griddle cooking. "You cook?" Matt asked.

"Dad can't cook pancakes to save his life and Tasha is a horrible cook; that's how I learned. One of us has to. Plus I know they are Lizzy's favorite and we had Chinese for dinner last night; something Lizzy only eats when forced," Seth answered.

"You made sure we had chocolate syrup and powdered sugar, right?" Matt asked. Lizzy refused to eat pancakes without both.

"Sure," Seth replied, his eyes darting back and forth–a sure sign he had forgotten. "Of course."

"And you have no idea why that's important, do you?" The look in his eyes said no. "Lizzy won't eat plain pancakes and maple syrup isn't sweet enough."

"Right. I knew that."

"Uh huh," Matt hummed, checking the refrigerator and cupboards. Of course there was neither.

"Oh good, you're here," Mr. Jacobs said, seeing Matt. "Could you do me a favor and go wake your sister? Chris is in the shower and Ben is getting dressed. They told me to ask you."

"Sorry Dad, I have to run to the nearest store and get chocolate syrup and powdered sugar. You don't want her to wake before I get back and if you try, don't stand too close. She has a tendency of hitting people." Matt grabbed the keys to his rental and a pancake then left.

"Pick up some coffee too, please!" Seth yelled.

* * *

Even though it was Christmas Eve, Lizzy spoke with the concierge after breakfast and found out that the only indoor ice rink that would be open that day was over 20 minutes away. She grabbed her bag and told Seth where she was going then caught a cab to the rink. Lizzy skated on her own for a while but as she took a break for lunch a cute boy flirted with her. She appreciated the blond's interest but refused to let it go to her head. They got to talking about hockey and once he knew she played, he set up a little practice session at one end, saying most of the visitors would be used to it because it happened often. Halfway through their practice round, hands slipped over her eyes as the blond went to get the puck. "Matt?" Lizzy asked.

"Try again," a voice answered, holding back laughter.

"Well, you don't sound like my other brother Seth. Should I know your voice?"

"I would hope so." With his voice in her ear, a shiver ran down her back and she definitely recognized his voice.

"Goose, what are you doing here?" Lizzy asked in shock. Portman's hands fell from her eyes and she spun to look at him.

"I live here?" He suggested.

"At the ice rink?" Lizzy asked.

"Pretty much." The blonde said returning to her side. "Port."

"Lee." Portman nodded. "Not really at the ice rink. I live near here. This is home to the Morgan Park Mustangs, our peewee team; Lee here is a teammate. What about you?"

"We're staying at a hotel not far from here. My dad wanted time with my brothers so I made myself scarce. Actually, that was Matt's idea." Lizzy answered.

"You mean that? Or are you just trying to convince me? Part of me thinks you don't like spending time with your dad."

"Not really." Lizzy shook her head. "Not since he lied to me. I thought you lived in Morgan Park. Isn't this Oak Lawn?"

"It's on the edge of Oak Lawn, but since Morgan Park doesn't have an indoor ice rink we come here. Official games have to be played inside. Where are you staying?"

"Like 30 minutes from here. I think it's up near uh ..." Lizzy closed her eyes and tried to remember. "Lake View. On the outskirts of Chicago."

"We gonna keep playing?" Lee asked.

"Sure." Lizzy agreed. Portman nodded and joined their game. "Hey Goose," she said as they packed up, "I know it's Christmas Eve and all so you probably have plans but do you maybe want to go get hot cocoa or something?"

"I'd love to. Lissy's having dinner at Star's place, Jeff is at his girlfriend Krista's, and Tony is out with friends so my parents decided to have a date night. They said I could go but I always feel so awkward."

"Then maybe you want to come over for dinner? I'm sure my dad will be fine with it."

"I'll let my parents know but you have to call your dad. That way we know for sure." Lizzy nodded and the both called their parents who were fine with it.

* * *

**_There you have Christmas, well sorta, and unfortunately I haven't told you the reason Port refuses to ask Lizzy out. You'll get that in the next chapter, I promise however if you've been reading closely it's been hinted at in previous chapters. Thanks._**


	51. What Do You Want?

_**So no reviews for the last chapter though I did get a favorite and a follow. Thanks for that. Still wish more people reviewed, left comments in the box at the bottom of the page, whatever you want to call it. Also I'm a little sorry for giving you a Christmas chapter, two of them really, around Halloween but that's just the way it fell. Also I do plan on having this story done by Christmas though possibly Thanksgiving. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **_

Chapter 51: What do You Want?

* * *

As they watched TV after dinner, Lizzy's favorite Christmas movie was on-which also happened to be Portman's favorite Christmas movie-a thought occurred to Lizzy. She looked up from the TV at Portman as they lay on her hotel bed with the door open. Her dad or one of her brothers popped in every five minutes or so to check on them. "Can I ask you something personal?" Lizzy questioned.

"You can ask but I may not answer," Portman said.

"Why would you let me ask whatever I want and then not answer?"

"I wanna know what you're thinking. I'd rather you ask something and know why I won't answer it than for you to have this burning question you're too afraid to ask that I'd answer if you just asked. Plus it's a good way to get to know somebody."

"This is true." Lizzy bit her lip, swallowed, and then took the plunge. "After I cut ties with Riley, how come you didn't ask me out? I mean, I thought I had read the situation right and we had a mutual affection for each other."

Portman rolled onto his side and looked at her carefully. "No, you read that right and I definitely have feelings for you, it's just ... That day Rex asked you to study with him, I was thinking about asking you to the movies but then just after second period I saw something. Something that makes me question us being together."

"What's that?" Lizzy asked.

"Connie broke up with Guy."

"You mean Guy dumped Connie."

"Nope, I meant what I said. And trust me, it happened."

"What's that got to do with us?"

"Hey Liz," Seth said, cutting off any answer Portman was going to give, "Dad says it's time for your friend to go."

"But he was just—" Lizzy protested.

"Now!" Seth demanded.

"It's fine," Portman added.

"Chris will be dropping you off. Dad didn't want to take the chance of Matt stopping by Star's," Seth explained.

"She won't be home anyway. The Fishers are Catholic. They'll be leaving for Midnight Mass."

"But what about—" Lizzy started.

"We'll talk about it later. Bye, Lizzy," Portman told her. Lizzy frowned but let him go. She couldn't understand what Connie and Guy breaking up what to do with her and Portman getting together, but since he felt it had everything to do with that she'd have to accept it. At least accept it until she could figure it out.

Christmas passed and two days before New Year's Eve, Lizzy called Connie about the breakup. At first the other girl denied everything the enforcer had said about it but when pushed Connie finally broke. She told Lizzy that she feared becoming one of "those" people. Lizzy didn't get what she meant, so Connie explained that "those" people were the type of people that spent their whole lives together, never dating anyone else and never knowing what else was out there. People like her parents, who had divorced after five years and two kids. Connie hadn't seen her father since. After hearing that, Lizzy couldn't blame her.

On New Year's Eve Lizzy's dad sat her down at the table. Matt and Ben had both left the previous morning after breakfast–Ben back to Tennessee to spend time with his girl Val and Matt to Detroit as they would be playing Hartford on New Year's Eve. Lizzy looked at her dad curiously and he slid a few sheets of paper to her. "This came in the mail the other day and the housekeeper faxed it up here." Since the hotel had refused to accept pets, Mr. Jacobs paid the housekeeper extra to look in on Lizzy's cat twice a day while they were gone. The old tabby had never done well in a kennel. "This is your court release. You've completed your community service and the rest of the terms of your sentence. That being said you have four options."

"Options for what?" Lizzy asked.

"If you hadn't interrupted I would have told you. For school. Option number one: you come back to Ohio and go to school there, playing whatever sport you want to play or just going to high school. Number two: you stay at Eden Hall on scholarship and play hockey for Orion. Three: your aunt has agreed to let you stay with her and you'll go to Central High school, same as coming with me. Or there's option four: you quit hockey but want to stay at Eden Hall with your friends and I will pay full tuition so you can. What will it be?"

"You really want me to decide?"

"Yes, this is your life and your future," Mr. Jacobs said. Lizzy stared down at the papers in front of her. It was a big decision and one she wasn't sure she could make. "What do you want, sweetheart?"

Lizzy thought for another moment. "What do I want?" Mr. Jacobs nodded. "Ever since I was six years old," Lizzy started softly, "and Matt taught me to play hockey, he and Chris and Ben and Seth have always told me that you made it to every single one of their events. Every hockey game, every baseball game, every play, every musical, every school function. Everything. And don't you dare tell me that was all because my mother had been alive back then. She died when Ben was three and you turned up to everything he did. So what do I want? I want the same kind of father my brothers had. That's what I truly want." Lizzy stood from the table and made her way back to her room, slamming the door behind her.

"I meant about the school," Mr. Jacobs muttered to the empty room.

"Nice going, Dad," Seth said from the door. "Matt promised to be back tomorrow. Let him talk to her and he'll calm her down."

"Why do I always have to rely on him?"

"Because you were devastated by the loss of your wife and the monster you married didn't want a little girl so it fell to Matt to raise her. That's why she and I rarely get along."

"Because of Matt?"

"The more time he spent with her the less time he spent with me. I was jealous of that until I realized she needed him more than I did."

In her room, Lizzy was talking to Portman but he refused to force her hand. If she wanted to return to Eden Hall to play hockey he'd support that and if she decided to go somewhere else he'd miss her but he would still support that. Matt told her the same thing–that he'd support whatever decision she made. That was of no help to Lizzy so she did the only thing she could when upset. She called the ice rink and found out they were indeed open, so she went skating. Portman, being worried about her decision, called Fulton who called Charlie so by Wednesday morning the entire team knew that there was a chance Lizzy wasn't coming back. Not that they could blame her. Dwayne watched all through breakfast and then in the five minutes before their science class started praying she'd show up. Portman was right there with him.

Just as the late bell rang Lizzy rushed into the classroom and slid in to her front row seat next to Adam. "Ms. Jacobs, you are late," their teacher said.

"No sir, I'm right on time. As long as I'm here before the end of the late bell I'm on time. However I do apologize for not being early. The dean called animal control to remove a duck from the barn and I had to make him see reason and let the school mascot stay."

"Our school mascot is the warrior."

"Yes, well technically but that's only because it's the middle of the year."

"If you're late again it's detention. According to the dean's memo this morning you're still here on scholarship. Don't blow your chances at a state championship game by getting in trouble."

As they walked to French, Portman turned to Lizzy. "So you're still playing hockey?"

"Goldberg and I talked before the break and he said that if we're going to make it to State this year Charlie's gonna need me and Guy called New Year's Day and told me about the break up. Then he told me how much Charlie and the other Ducks still need me."

"Don't take this the wrong way–I'm glad you're back on the team to stay–but don't you think that it's possible that Goldberg and Guy were telling you anything they thought you'd believe to get you to stay?"

"It's possible but I think part of me will always want to play hockey. Part of me does miss it and hates being so afraid."

"I know that, about you being afraid. Maybe this is good for you, being pushed back into it."

"Maybe." Lizzy shrugged.

The teacher snapped her fingers three times to get their attention and all talking ceased.

Days passed and hockey games were played. That season, not only did varsity win State, but so did the Ducks. Not only was the entire team stoked but the rest of the school was surprised, to include varsity. That spring Lizzy and, to her surprise, Luis had tried out and made the jv baseball team their freshman year. With hockey season over, Orion had okayed the team to play other sports as long as they made it to the mandatory Wednesday morning practices. Lizzy became the first ever female pitcher on the team and Luis was their shortstop. His speed on the ice translated even faster off the ice with greater control and soon he held the record for the most stolen bases–which in baseball was not a bad thing. The rest of freshman year passed and when Lizzy had returned home for the first time ever the summer after freshman year, her dad introduced her to the woman he had been seeing, Michelle MacKay. Lizzy had been angry at first then worried when she found out Michelle was less than ten years older than Matt. After a heart to heart with Matt and realizing he would never see the woman as a mother figure and that was okay with Michelle, Lizzy accepted it and hadn't made a fuss about Michelle or about her dad wanting to marry Michelle the spring break of her sophomore year.

Sophomore year, everyone was looking forward to the start of the year; mainly because the mascot had been changed like promised to the Ducks. The scholarships had come during the middle of July and bore the new school logo. When they had set foot on the ice for their first practice and saw the new logo in the ice, it gave them a real sense of belonging. Once again the team won state. Then spring break was upon her faster than she would have liked to admit. By that time, Lizzy had had no less than five boyfriends. After Rex, there was Luke, who was only using her for her popularity, Ryan the bossy one, Austin the hotheaded one, Jimmy the jerk, and Trevor, who thought the world of himself. Thankfully Fulton and Portman had her back and took care of each boy that hurt her.

During her spring break that year, she and Fulton spent the week with the Ducks near Duluth, Minnesota. The wedding had been beautiful, set in Michelle's hometown and the bride had looked radiant. They were off to some island for their honeymoon and would be back just before Lizzy went on to play in the Minnesota State High School baseball playoffs.

That year during baseball season, Lizzy and Luis had both been bumped up to Varsity; Luis because of his speed and Lizzy because when the Varsity pitcher had quit just before State Championship game the previous year without any kind of warning or reasoning, Lizzy had been put in and told to do her best and she did, pitching a no-hitter–meaning that no one had gotten on base by hitting the ball. Instead, the ump had called catcher's interference, claiming her catcher had touched the bat while the batter was swinging. That allowed the batter to take his base and kept Lizzy from a perfect game. The coaches had been worried about her pitching for both the jv and varsity game but found the rules stated nothing about it.

Through most of Lizzy's second semester sophomore year she dated a boy named Sam. Not only was he a super sweet guy but he was also the student sports trainer for the varsity baseball team. She had met Sam at the jv-varsity game freshman year and they had been friends ever since. Just before the end of the season Sam had broken it off and stated they were better as friends.

Three days later, on Portman's 16th birthday, she stormed into the dorm room he shared with Fulton and found both boys playing Portman's new video game system. Fulton had moved into the dorms that year, saying he didn't want to make his parents drive in from Stillwater every day, twice a day.

"Okay," Lizzy growled, snapping off the TV and standing in front of it. "I can understand you boys chasing off Ryan, Austin, Jimmy, and Trevor but what the heck is wrong with Sam?" She asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

The boys shared a look. "You promised," Portman prompted.

"But—" Fulton said.

"You said she'd take it better from you."

"I know—"

"He only wants your money," Ken answered from the doorway. Lizzy's head snapped in that direction. "Sam was talking to one of his preppy friends and told him that he had found out your dad gets paid a lot to defend his clients and your granddad played pro-ball; so they told him he could break it off with you and they'd never say a word, they could tell you what he was after, or they could make him disappear."

Lizzy rolled her eyes and looked from Kenny to the two Bash Brothers. "Happy birthday Portman. Looks like you got what you wanted this year." It was no secret that Portman hadn't liked seeing the pair together. Lizzy left the room and went back her own.

"When are you going to tell us why you're not going after what you really want for your birthday?" Kenny asked. Portman motioned him inside then got up and checked the hallway before closing the door behind himself. When Portman told them why, they both frowned but agreed that was a good reason not to go for it.

By the end of their third week of junior year, Lizzy gave upon finding boyfriends. From then on Lizzy told every boy that asked her on a date that before they would gain her approval they had to get through Portman and Fulton. One finally did–a boy by the name of James. In late September he made his intentions known to her and he lasted until January. He not only made it past Portman and Fulton but he charmed the entire team and her entire family–well, almost the entire family. Both Seth and Bombay were suspicious of him but couldn't produce a reason why. Finally in late January after their last playoff game before State finals, Kyle Riley walked in on Lizzy changing. As co-captains of Varsity it was their job to make sure the locker room was clear. Even though there were still seniors on the team–enough to make sure Wilson could only bring up the three girls, Guy, Adam, and Portman from jv–everyone could see that Kyle and Lizzy were born leaders.

"What the hell happened to your back?" Kyle asked loudly, startling Lizzy.

She jerked her shirt down and turned to face him. "It's nothing; just hockey," Lizzy answered, twisting the bottom of her long t-shirt in her fingers and not looking at him.

"I know what "just hockey" looks like. Rick and Cole used to get so rough with each other at times they couldn't move. Those bruises on your back look more like the bruises Rick would get when Cole got too rough and accidently punched him. Tell me or I walk out these doors and track down Wilson and Orion both." Though only the former was their coach, Kyle knew how much she respected Orion.

"Kyle—" Lizzy started. She stopped and looked away then back. "If you do anything, you'll make it worse," Lizzy begged, glaring at him.

"I'm not going to say anything to him," Kyle promised. Lizzy sighed but admitted how abusive James was. True to his word, Kyle didn't say a single word to James. Instead, that night he called his brother for advice; then per his brother's advice, he sat down with Coach Wilson the next morning. That afternoon just before practice Wilson kept Lizzy and Portman from changing then sent his team out to train with jv. Before Julie left, Wilson asked her to send in the visitors in the hall. Fulton rushed in the door the moment the team was clear and sat down next to Lizzy. Buckley followed at a much slower pace then sat down next to Wilson, across from the girl.

"Something has been brought to my attention Ms. Jacobs and I want to know the truth. You've trusted me as a coach and it concerns me that you didn't come to me with this," Wilson said.

"Ms. Jacobs," Buckley said gently, "do you want to explain what's going on?"

"I don't know what Kyle said but nothing is going on," Lizzy argued, pulling the sleeves of her hoodie down over her hands. It was a sure sign that something was wrong, especially since her breathing quickened as well. Fulton slid his hand over her closed fist and rubbed his thumb back and forth.

"Lizzy, talk to me, please," Fulton said softly.

"You uh ... you won't touch him, will you?" Lizzy asked, looking up at him.

"I swear I will not lay a hand on him."

"I don't get shoved into the boards as much as I say I do."

"Of course not. You're too fast for that." Portman said.

Lizzy swallowed. "He was so sweet, kind and caring. He was charming. I never thought that ..."

"Jacobs, take the hoodie off. I know you're wearing a t-shirt under it. Take it off," Wilson said.

Lizzy looked at her coach then the dean and finally Fulton. Fulton nodded and helped her remove the hoodie. The bruises were darker than they had been when Kyle had first seen them.

"Oh Lizzy," Fulton sighed. He took her hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"Please, show me your stomach," Wilson prompted. Lizzy closed her eyes then revealed her stomach, which was littered with bruises in various stages of healing. Kyle had to look away to keep himself from getting sick.

"Lizzy, Mav, you could have come to me," Fulton told her as he lowered her shirt.

"No, he said if I told anyone, he'd get worse," Lizzy looked down at her lap. "I couldn't see that look in your eyes."

"I wouldn't ever pity you or judge you. I have always promised you that."

"Ms. Jacobs," Dean Buckley, said getting her attention, "I need you to come with me."

"Dean Buckley," Fulton started as Lizzy's breathing picked up again.

"I just want her in the office while I call her father. We'll go from there."

"Only if Fulton comes too," Lizzy said, trying to calm her breathing.

"Of course I'm coming, Lizzy," Fulton said.

Portman took her other hand. "We'll both come, Mav," Portman said. The dean nodded and they all stood. Wilson and Kyle went to the ice and the other four went to the dean's office.

When they left the dean's office ten minutes later Lizzy finally came out of her trance. "So what happens now?" She asked. It was almost as if she hadn't been paying one bit of attention to the meeting in the office.

"They talk to James and his parents," Portman answered. "Weren't you paying attention?" Lizzy shook her head.

"Dean Buckley wants to try to get out of this without court or payment," Fulton said. "For now we wait."

"Wait? What do you mean wait?" Lizzy asked, near panicked.

"After he speaks with James, his parents, and the school board we'll find out what happens."

And find out they did. Dean Buckley pulled Lizzy out of her last class and told her what was going to happen. It was only after she quoted nearly verbatim what the dean had said to the Bash Brothers that she understood exactly what had happened. Portman explained it like this. "The school wants to avoid the humiliation and the damage a lawsuit could do to the school's reputation and you, so they made a deal with James. He will be removed from Eden Hall and he will seek professional help for his problems. As long as he does such his records will reflect that he was transferred out of Eden Hall. If he refuses his records will reflect that he has been expelled," he said.

"What about me?" Lizzy asked.

"Nothing is going to happen to you," Fulton promised.

"The school's not going to ... you know," Lizzy questioned.

"Pay you off to keep you quiet? Not exactly," Portman answered.

Fulton explained what Portman meant. "They have offered to pay for therapy should you seek it and they don't want you spreading it around but Mr. Riley spoke with your parents and said it was okay for you to talk to the Ducks about it."

"No! No!" Lizzy cried. "I can't. Don't make me go back. Please, not therapy."

"It's okay," Fulton said, wrapping her in a tight hug and rubbing her back to calm her down, "you don't have to go."

"But—"

"But nothing. I am not going to let your dad force you back into therapy. I couldn't stop him last time, but I can this time." And true to Fulton's word Lizzy didn't have to go to therapy. Once the school found out they took the money they were going to spend and used it to redo the baseball field. Lizzy thought that was a better use of their funds especially since every night she spent an hour before bedtime on the phone with Michelle. The woman had called Lizzy the day they found out and promised her if she needed to talk, she would listen. Surprisingly Michelle was a very good listener and never judged Lizzy for anything. Lizzy finally felt like she had someone she could discuss anything and everything with. Portman was great about that too but she knew this time he blamed himself so she couldn't add to that blame.

On top of all that, Wilson refused to let Lizzy play until the bruises healed and that wasn't until after the season ended. Lizzy was beyond angry but with Michelle's help she could definitely see why Wilson had made that decision. However he did let her sit on the bench in her jersey and jeans and captain from there. They won state again that year but it was a hollow victory for Lizzy as it felt different having to watch from the sidelines.

* * *

**_So I know this chapter skipped a bunch of time but nothing much important to the plot happened in the intervening years. I really wanted to get to their senior year. Also if you were looking for a Halloween story check out my new one called _Screams At Eden Hall.**


	52. Over My Dead Body

_**Thanks to all of you for reading. Big thanks to **_**randaroo32 _and _ _for reviewing. Hopefully this chapter is a little happier than the last though I'm not sure it is. _**

Chapter 52: Over My Dead Body

* * *

The baseball season started and Lizzy worked hard that season to get that perfect game; a game where no one from the visiting team reached first base. It was a very rare occurrence. Lizzy had only ever seen one in person once. Her brother Chris had pitched it when he played Junior League baseball which was a step up from Little League, 13 and 14-year-olds. Lizzy wanted it bad but knew Chris was proud of her either way.

In the middle of March, not long after their season opener Lizzy was on the phone with Michelle. "Do you want to tell me why you don't want to go back to therapy?" Michelle asked gently.

Knowing that the woman would never judge her, Lizzy agreed. "You know I was in therapy before, right?" Lizzy asked.

"For five months. Your dad regrets every minute of that."

"I'm glad he talks to you about stuff like that. My therapist tried to make me see that losing Matt wasn't the end of the world. Maybe she was right and it wasn't the end of the world; but her reasons were a little out there. She said it wasn't like I had lost my dad and I still had three brothers left."

"Oh honey," Michelle said sympathetically.

"The worst part about it is every time I tried to bring up Charlie and Fulton and them not talking to me, she said friends that give up on you aren't friends worth having. She only wanted my dad's check and wasn't at all interested in helping me. I can't go back to that."

"That therapist doesn't deserve her degree."

"I know."

"How did the therapy end if she didn't actually help?"

"I was dating Dwayne. His happiness and simplicity brought me out of that really dark place. I thought of him while I was around my dad so he thought the therapy had worked and I got picked for Team U.S.A. He let me do that instead. Port and I have been talking a lot lately about those 14 months I spent in Texas. A time he refers to as the dark 14. You know, he's really helped me understand that time of my life. We don't talk about ... you-know-who. If I talk to him about that, I'm afraid that I'll confuse him being a really good friend with him having feelings for me." She was, of course, referring to James and what he had done to her.

"Sounds like you've got a really great guy."

"Friend. We're not dating."

"Because he doesn't have feelings for you?"

"I know he does. He said something about Connie dumping Guy making him hesitant. If he's hesitant I don't wanna push him."

"Why don't I come up this weekend and we can have lunch?" Michelle suggested.

"Michelle, you don't have to do that."

"No, but I'm willing to."

"Thank you. You're the best step-mother I've ever had."

"Compared to the last one, that's not saying much." The woman didn't seem upset by that. It just seemed like she was stating a fact.

"I didn't mean—I meant that—Thank you. You have been so amazing that I think of you the same way I think of Nat and Aunt Casey."

"Now that is high praise."

"But I mean it."

"Thank you. I'll be up this weekend; we'll get lunch this Saturday."

"Okay," Lizzy agreed. They spent that lunch and well into the afternoon talking about Portman and their relationship. They eventually decided that she should make her intentions and feelings obvious to Portman and see where it went, when she was ready.

"I did it, Chris," were the first words out of Lizzy's mouth when she saw him after the state baseball game junior year.

"I know. Congratulations. A perfect game and State finals. I didn't want it to come at this cost, thought," Chris answered.

"It's just a scratch," Lizzy said, looking down at gauze wrapped around her forearm.

The final game of the baseball season had come down to the final inning of the game. The score was tied at zero and since Eden Hall was the home team and batted last, there was a chance Lizzy would get her perfect game. It only truly counted if they played the full seven innings. Lizzy came up to bat. She waited for her pitch and when the right one came she belted one deep to just left of center field. She ran her heart out knowing the minute she touched home plate safely the game was over. As Lizzy slid into home plate hands first, the catcher, who was standing in front of the plate to catch the ball, dropped to one knee, turning his cleats toward Lizzy's arm. Lizzy noticed as they scratched her that the bottom of his cleats were metal instead of plastic. Though most players had plastic cleats on the bottom of their shoes given that's what they grew up wearing, a few players made the switch to the metal ones once they reached high school, since they were legal at that level. The minute the umpire deemed her safe, the rest of the team rushed the field and Lizzy cradled her arm to her stomach, covering the scrape with her other hand. The team crushed her in a hug as the other team made their way off the field.

Luis had been the first to notice there was something wrong with his pitcher. She wasn't hugging him back like normal. Instead her arms were pressing in to his stomach. When asked, Lizzy refused to say what was wrong but Luis eventually got her arms back and saw the blood on her arm. Luis called for both their coach and Sam who, though a jerk, was still a very good sports trainer. Lizzy thanked her lucky stars Luis wasn't a hot head and hadn't gone after the catcher. The coach and Sam looked at her arm then decided it was safest to send her to the hospital. The cleat was most likely very dirty and they didn't want to take the chance of it getting infected.

As she was sitting in the waiting room with the team, Portman, Fulton, her coach, and Michelle, she tapped her foot. Her dad was in Tennessee, watching Ben catch his final game of that season. Chris had graduated the previous year and had been picked up by a AAA ball club out of Memphis. He was also playing a game that day but Michelle had called him to let him know. Finally a doctor took her back to an exam room and looked her over then bandaged it. Once that was done Lizzy walked out to the front waiting room and nodded. It wasn't until the team was celebrating at a pizza joint that her dad and brothers showed up. Ben was still in his UT uniform.

"I did it, Chris," Lizzy said as he slid into the booth next to her and picked up her arm. Though he had majored in Accounting he minored in Sports Medicine.

"I know. Congratulations. A perfect game and State finals. I didn't want it to come at this cost thought," Chris answered.

"It's just a scratch," Lizzy said, looking down at gauze wrapped around her forearm. "Doc says it'll heal in no time. Besides I've had worse."

"Like when you dislocated your shoulder two years ago?" Chis asked. Lizzy nodded.

"The doctor said to follow up with her regular doctor in a few weeks but other than that he thinks she'll be fine," Michelle added.

"I'm proud of you, Lizzy. I'm just sorry I couldn't be there," her dad said.

"It's okay. Nat and Jim taped the whole thing. Plus Fulton said his dad got some really great pics. I'm sure he'll send you some."

Mr. Jacobs nodded and let the team enjoy their pizza party.

Senior year started relatively quiet. Connie and Guy were back together for the fifth time since their breakup in freshman year; they had dated around a little bit but were always drawn back to each other, Julie and Scooter were still going strong even with him being away at University of Minnesota, and Lizzy was still boyfriend-less.

Then two weeks into school, Goldberg rushed into the lunchroom and smacked a flyer down on the table. Though most of the Ducks had branched out and had other friends they all agreed that lunchtime was Ducks only time. "Have you guys seen this?" Goldberg asked.

"A blue flyer with your hand on it. Yep, definitely seen that all over the school," Russ sarcastically commented.

Goldberg moved his hand off the flyer and Lizzy spun it towards her to read it. "Open tryouts for the jv and varsity hockey teams. This Friday at 3 p.m. at the hockey rink. Must know how to play hockey. Gear and padding will be provided for those without their own," Lizzy read. "We all knew tryouts were coming, Goldie."

"Read the last sentence," Goldberg answered.

Lizzy sighed but read the last sentence on the page. "Last year's rosters are null and void."

"Wait, what?" Averman asked.

"What's that even mean?" Dwayne asked.

"What don't you understand?" Russ asked.

"It means the new coach wants to pick his own team," Lizzy explained before he could insult the cowboy even further.

"New coach?" Guy asked.

"What about Wilson?" Fulton added.

"Wilson quit," Lizzy said simply.

"What if we don't make the team?" Averman asked.

"I've already spoken with Orion and anyone who doesn't make the varsity team will have an open spot on jv. Plus our scholarships read full academic and athletic scholarship. All you have to do is keep your grades up. Do that and you get to stay here," Lizzy explained.

"What do you mean Wilson quit?" Portman asked.

"At the end of the season last year I overheard Wilson, Orion, and Dean Buckley talking. Wilson told them that last season was more stress and frustration than he ever wanted to deal with again. If Orion wouldn't take over coaching varsity this year, Wilson would quit flat out. He refused to coach the full set."

"You're kidding," Charlie said.

"I'm not," Lizzy answered.

"But he's not getting the full set," Averman told her.

"No, he's not because you've decided to join the bowling team, Luis is focusing solely on baseball this year, and Connie decided to join the volleyball team," Lizzy explained.

"I told you there was too much pressure last year. I lost my B average. I'm not doing that again this year," Connie protested.

"So who is coaching and why don't you seem surprised to find out about the change?" Adam asked.

"Aside from hearing that conversation? I asked Kyle Riley at the beginning of the year. He told me Wilson had actually quit. I asked him again two days ago and he said that his dad told him we were getting a new coach but he added that it seemed like Mr. Riley didn't know who the new coach was or like they were still looking for a coach."

"We? You're going to play both sports again?" Luis asked.

"Why wouldn't she?" Kenny asked.

"When I went to my doctor's appointment as a follow up about my arm, he gave me a full physical. He said that there was a higher chance of me dislocating my shoulder again by playing both sports and because I've already dislocated it twice. He urged me to consider not playing both sports. I considered not playing but I would feel useless if I didn't."

"What about your dad? Doesn't he have a problem with this?" Portman asked.

"Nope, he'd rather me play two sports than make a fuss about the new baby he's having. Plus he's trying to pacify me for having to put Squish down."

"Squish?" Fulton asked. "Oh Lizzy, I'm so sorry," he added sympathetically.

"Thank you. He was nearly 14 and he had cancer. It was the nicest thing we could do." Lizzy reached over and Fulton squeezed her hand. After a moment of silence, Guy looked at her.

"Did you say your dad's having a baby?" Guy asked.

"My dad and Michelle," Lizzy answered, shrugging.

"How are you taking it?" Fulton asked.

"I'm happy for Michelle; really I am. I think every woman should have a child if she feels so inclined, especially since Michelle would be an amazing mother." Lizzy really sounded convincing and didn't look like she was trying to hide something so they believed her.

"But it's also your dad," Portman said, knowing there was a flip side to that.

Lizzy nodded. "Exactly," she answered with a straight face.

"You think he won't be a good father to the new baby?" Charlie asked.

Lizzy sighed, not sure she wanted to tell him her reasoning. "Isn't your mom seeing someone?" Lizzy asked, changing the subject.

"She is," he said nervously.

"Why do you seem so nervous?"

"Because telling you isn't going to end well."

"Charlie," Lizzy warned.

"Sorry, class time," Charlie answered, sheepishly. Lizzy rolled her eyes but followed him to history class.

After her last class that day, a boy approached Lizzy. He was cute with light brown hair, grey eyes, and a muscular build and he looked really sweet. "Hi, my name's Alex."

"Don't I know you from somewhere?" Lizzy asked.

"We have a couple classes together. I just transferred here from Michigan. What do you say I take you out on Friday? We'll get some dinner and walk the town a little."

Lizzy could feel Fulton's presence behind her. She didn't even mind when he answered for her. "Lizzy would love to but unfortunately she has hockey practice Friday night," Fulton answered.

"What about Saturday?" Alex asked. "And perhaps this time you could let her speak for herself." It came out as more of a demand than a suggestion and Fulton's senses went on high alert. He didn't like this guy already.

"Alex was it?" Lizzy asked. He nodded. "Alex what?"

"Mason," he answered.

"Well, Alex Mason," Lizzy said, looking at him carefully, "you are a very cute boy and probably very sweet but I've been burned badly in the past. I don't want to go through that again. To prevent that, anyone who wants a date with me has to go through my very loyal best friends Fulton and Portman."

"You're kidding, right?"

"Nope; like I said I've been burned badly so you go through them."

"All I'm asking for is one date," Alex said in disbelief.

"I know," Lizzy said then heard Portman's voice in her ear.

"Alex Mason; he had to leave his last school because his dad put his principal in the hospital. Watch his temper," Portman warned.

"If we do go out, one of them comes with us," Lizzy told Alex.

"You want to take your best friend on a date?" The fire burned hot behind Alex's eyes and it scared Lizzy. He definitely had a volatile temper.

"You expect me to go out with a guy I've just met, a guy who very possibly hurt me? Not on my own. Not when I have two very good friends who are very willing to help."

"But it's a date."

Lizzy touched Fulton's arm and he looked at her. She spoke in their made-up language and he nodded. He slid between the pair, staring at Alex. Portman stepped closer to Lizzy, putting a hand on her shoulder. "Lizzy apologizes but she will have to decline your offer; she's really not interested in going out with you, ever," Fulton said.

"You will regret this. No one ever turns me down," Alex threatened.

"She did; now walk away or go through us," Fulton answered.

"You can't be with her 24/7," Alex growled.

"You'd like to think that, wouldn't you?" Lizzy said.

"One of us is in every one of her classes and we stick to her like glue," Portman said.

"They are annoying like that," Lizzy added.

"I will get you," Alex promised.

"Over my dead body," Fulton answered. Portman's hand slipped down to the small of Lizzy's back. They watched Alex walk away then they continued to the weight room where Lizzy would watch the two of them work out as she ran on the treadmill.

* * *

_**Hope you enjoyed it. Unfortunately I don't think the next one is any happier though it does solve a few problems. Still hoping for a review or two. Thanks. **_


	53. Tryouts

_**And now we have the following chapter. Thanks to all of you who have read. You guys are great. Thanks to **_**randaroo32_ and the guest reviewer _SarahAllanna._ Your words mean the world. Also if you're not finding any mistakes that means that me and my beta have done a really good job at checking this over._**

Chapter 53: Tryouts

* * *

Finally the day of hockey tryouts arrived. Kyle still couldn't get his dad to tell him who the new coach was. He only said they'd find out at tryouts. They stood on the ice until the clock struck three and they still saw no coach. Lizzy let five more minutes pass before she let out a duck call, getting everyone's attention.

"It appears that our new coach and jv's coach Orion have decided to not show up on time, so for those of you who don't know, my name is Lizzy Jacobs and last year I was co-captain for Eden Hall's varsity team. Since they aren't here, why don't we go ahead and get warmed up and when they get here we can start practice."

"What makes you in charge?" One of the boys asked.

"Well like I said, I was co-captain of last year's varsity team here at Eden Hall. And last year we won state champs," Lizzy said. "So unless you can top that, I suggest all of you start doing laps."

"What about me?" Kyle asked as Fulton, Julie, Portman, and Kenny started skating.

"Well co-captain, warm ups are all yours if you want it," Lizzy answered, waving to the ice.

"'No thanks; I was just asking." Kyle and Lizzy started skating and slowly everyone joined them. Once they had finished ten laps, Lizzy separated them into three groups: those that had played high school hockey, those that hadn't, and those that had played for Eden Hall. She tossed each group a different color jersey then started with drills any peewee player could do. Once they were sufficiently warmed up, Orion slid to a stop next to Lizzy as she stood at center ice.

Lizzy looked up at him then she looked at those trying out. "This is Coach Orion," she called to those on the ice. "He is the jv coach. He is also 25 minutes late."

"I was watching from the stands. Now, shall we get started?" Orion asked. Hearing no complaint from the always vocal captain, Orion went on. "Okay then, if you were on last year's varsity team take a seat on the bench." He took over tryouts from there and occasionally he'd send a player over to sit on the bench. Finally he sent everyone on the ice to the bench and called those on the bench to the ice. When tryouts were over, Lizzy asked about their new coach. "I've met him but he's only an interim coach."

"Only temporary? Why?" Lizzy asked.

"He didn't say, though it may have something to do with the school board."

"So who is he?" Portman asked.

Orion looked around the bleachers, causing Lizzy and Fulton to do the same. None of them saw anything though. "Well if you made varsity you'll meet him Monday. Sorry, guys."

"Not your fault."

"Attention!" Orion called to everyone. "Lists will be posted Monday morning and varsity will meet their coach at practice. You're all free to go." As they began to leave, Orion stopped Lizzy. "You'd make a good captain or a good coach."

"Unlike Charlie, I make better player than a coach," Lizzy grinned.

"I'll take your word for that," Orion said. Lizzy smiled then went to change.

Monday morning the lists were posted outside the ice rink, on the bulletin boards around the school, and on the notice boards of every dorm. Lizzy came across the one in her dorm and ran her finger down the list. Then she grinned. All of the Ducks that were still playing hockey had made varsity as well as Kyle and three of his friends.

"Did we?" Lizzy heard behind her. She didn't have to look over her shoulder to know it was Julie behind her.

"We made it," Lizzy answered, "but he didn't post the lines. I'm sure Coach will let us know before the game next week." She glanced back at Julie then hefted her backpack higher on her shoulder.

"So still no word from Portman on the romance front?" Julie asked. The entire team had been watching and waiting for Portman and Lizzy to get their act together. Every now and then one of them would ask but the answer was always the same.

"None. You know," Lizzy sighed, "every time I hint about going out he always turns me down. Remember Saturday when I asked if anyone was up for a movie and I specifically singled out Portman but he was busy? It's always like that. No matter what I say, he's always busy. Not busy like he doesn't want to go out because he doesn't like me but rather like he's worried what would happen if we did go out."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Lizzy turned to face her friend. "Freshman year when I spent Christmas in Chicago, he said the reason had something to do with Connie dumping Guy, but I can't get any more out of him and I feel like he's not telling me something."

"But he's still approving guys for you to date?"

"I haven't had a boyfriend since January."

"Because of them?"

"Because the only guy I'm truly into won't go out with me or give me a plausible reason why not."

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. I know moving on isn't the easiest thing to do, especially with how you feel about him, but perhaps it's for the best."

"I could believe that, if I just knew why."

"Life's not like a book; you may never know."

"True. I even asked Fulton to get inside his head but he told me it wasn't his place to get involved."

"How about this? After practice and before dinner, I get Portman to tell me what's going on. I could let you know."

"You'd do that for me?"

"Sure," Julie shrugged. "We may not be close like Connie and I are or like you and Fulton are, but we are friends, right?" Lizzy nodded and they went to breakfast.

After classes the new varsity team dressed in their practice gear and headed for the ice.

They skated around, just skating, waiting for their new coach. When 10 minutes had passed and there was no sign of their new coach Lizzy suggested they do laps to get warmed up. Charlie caught up to her on lap five.

"I want to tell you something, but I'm not sure I should," he said.

"Why not?"

"Because you might take it the wrong way and I can't have it bring you down."

"Is this about your mom's boyfriend?"

"Yes," he said softly. Lizzy looked at him carefully. Charlie looked happy but at the same time, very nervous.

"Do you know who it is?" Every time Lizzy had asked about the man they had all refused to tell her who he was.

"I do and um ..." Charlie swallowed hard. "Lizzy, they're getting married."

Lizzy swallowed hard, sliding to a stop just out of the way of the rest of the team. Charlie took her arm and pulled her to center ice. Michelle had broken the news to Lizzy that her aunt was seeing someone, but not that it had been serious enough for her aunt to marry the guy. Lizzy hadn't seen her aunt since her birthday, opting to spend the rest of her summer with Fulton and his parents instead.

"Look, Lizzy, I know you care deeply about Mom's happiness, but she loves him. She really loves him."

"Who?" Lizzy asked as patiently as she could. Charlie shifted nervously. That's when Lizzy could tell something was wrong and her eyes narrowed. "What is it? Is it that you don't like him? I swear, Charlie, you won't have to face him alone. If he's not good for both you and your mom, I will stop that wedding."

"No, it's not that. I shouldn't have brought this up. I thought you deserved to know even if I wasn't supposed to tell you."

"Weren't supposed to or don't think you should tell me?"

"Both. I don't know if she wanted to tell you herself or if they wanted Matt to you; you do always take it better coming from him," Charlie answered.

"Perhaps I should tell her. I'm used to her anger. What are we talking about?" A voice asked from behind her. Lizzy froze, hearing his voice. She knew that voice. Charlie cleared his throat then scratched his forehead nervously as he looked over her head. "That? Charlie, you didn't."

"Him? Don't tell me he is the one. Wait," Lizzy spun around to face the man. Even if he was involved with her aunt, that didn't explain what he was doing at Eden Hall. "What are you doing at Eden Hall?" Lizzy snapped as the rest of the team came to a stop. "Does this mean that you're our new coach?"

"Temporarily."

"It's always temporary with you, isn't it?" Lizzy spat.

"Before you get started on any wild accusations you can throw at me, I want to get through practice. It may not be the best idea to let you think about everything you can throw at me, but I don't think you want to do this in front of the rest of the team."

Lizzy stared at him then looked around the ice at her teammates. Her eyes finally settled on Kyle. He was giving her what she called his "Captain" look. It meant that she was better than this and she should hold off until after practice. Then she looked back at the new coach. "After practice in your office. Until then," Lizzy turned back to her teammates, "for those of you who don't know this is Gordon Bombay and evidently he's our new temporary coach."

"Really?" Kyle asked.

"It's only temporary, but yeah," Bombay agreed. Practice went well after that, considering her feelings for Bombay. All Lizzy had to do was convince herself that he was anyone else, anyone but Gordon Bombay, and she could focus on practice. Even though he had helped her and the Ducks three years prior there was still some hostility between her and the coach. In the past three years she had barely heard from him though that was apparently not true of her cousin and the coach. Evidently they had seen each other often. After practice Lizzy quickly showered and changed then made her way to the coach's office.

"I'd offer you a seat but I'm not sure you'd take it," Bombay said.

"I'm too angry to sit. I don't even know why I'm angry." Lizzy paced the small office, not looking at him.

"We can start with my temporary coaching job."

"Why is it only temporary? Are you only here until you can convince my aunt to move to California?"

"I'm hoping she will but I know there is always the chance she won't."

"Then why?"

"I love coaching; helping kids become the best they can but ... what do you want to be when you grow up?"

"Honestly?" Lizzy asked. Bombay nodded. "To be the coach of an NHL team."

"And when you graduate high school and college, will you stick with the first job you get or will you keep pushing until you get the job you're really after?"

"I know you want something bigger and better than coaching high school hockey or being a lawyer, but why not coach for the full year to have it on your resume? You worried about getting attached to us?"

"I'm already attached, Lizzy. Have been since the day I met all of you. I was in town on a two day layover when I got a call from Dean Buckley himself. He asked me to coach until he found a new one. It's not that I want it to be temporary, but that's what they've asked of me."

"And you're not going to push the school board for the full year?"

"They're already wary of me. I didn't want to jeopardize anything."

"And what exactly would you be jeopardizing, Bombay?" Lizzy asked.

"If I upset the board they'll get rid of you. You only stayed on a technicality."

"True, but I guess I understand." Lizzy took a deep breath and nodded, dropping down into the chair in front of his desk. "How come you didn't stay in touch?"

"With the team? I did. I call everyone on the team at least once a month to check in. With you? I don't know. I mean I know the last time that I saw you was in your freshman year and you seemed like you didn't need me around. You were adjusting to Orion, to the Ducks, to school here and I didn't want to disrupt that. The phone does work both ways you know."

"Sophomore year."

"What?"

"The last time I saw you in person was sophomore year. Michelle MacKay's wedding to my dad. You were there."

"Right, I remember that. You looked happy. Talking to Portman and Fulton. I know I should have kept in touch with you but—I don't have any excuses. I don't really know why I didn't call you too. Every time your name came up on the roster of people to call, I always put it off. Kept pushing you down and down. After this Duck, after this Duck, I kept telling myself that. Suddenly I look up and it's senior year. Calling you out of the blue just seemed wrong."

"And now you can just come back in and expect everything to be just fine?" Lizzy asked.

"No, I don't expect that. I do expect you to be angry, but I do love your aunt," Bombay answered.

"You love her?" Lizzy asked confused. But it wasn't just that. The coach, even with missing the last three years of her life, noticed that the girl looked scared and desperate. Almost as though she was hoping for a confirmation of the fact.

Bombay smiled softly. It was best just to be honest with her. It had always worked in the past and he definitely couldn't sugarcoat it. It would hurt too much. Not that there was much to sugarcoat. "We've been seeing each other off and on since your freshman year. Every time I'm in Minnesota. We do our best to make it work. I try to be here every weekend. I have fallen in love with her."

"And me and Charlie?"

"I know that you and Charlie and your brothers will always be a constant in her life. I'm okay with that and will never try to take her from you guys; not ever."

"Oh." Lizzy sank back into the chair. The relief on her face was evident to the coach and he was glad he had told her the truth. Now it was just time to make sure she completely understood.

"I know that you and I haven't always gotten along, but I know how important your aunt is to you. You practically grew up in a world with very few positive female influences. The last thing I want to do is make it so you have one less. I haven't had the best relationship with your aunt but I'm really trying this time."

"You promise to do your best to love and support her and Charlie? It's not just about my aunt anymore."

"It never was. Not since she had that little boy."

"You know," Lizzy said slowly, "it's just too bad that you can't work for the committee from Minnesota. Then you and Aunt Casey wouldn't have to leave."

"Now there's an idea," Bombay said softly. "You're not going to make a fuss about the wedding when you come, are you?"

Lizzy stared at him in shock. "You actually want me there?"

"Of course I do, Lizzy. It's an important day and I think her entire family should be there."

Lizzy bit her lip and contemplated all this information. "You care about me and my happiness?" Lizzy asked after a few quiet moments.

"Yes. I don't want to upset you."

"Could you talk to Portman? I'm sure you've noticed the chemistry between him and me. I really, really like him. I've subtly asked him out a couple of times but he's always turned me down, saying he's too busy and whatnot, even though I know whatever excuse he gives is a lie. I also know that he does like me. Could you please talk to him? Find out why he's so standoffish."

"Getting involved in a student's personal life isn't a smart idea for me."

"I'd normally agree, but this is Port we're talking about. Your star defenseman. The guy you once flew all the way to Chicago for. Plus it'd definitely make up for you missing out on nearly two years of my life."

She had him there. "I'll talk to him but I can't promise anything."

"Thanks." Lizzy left the office and headed back for her room to drop her backpack before dinner. It was only after she had gone that Bombay realized Lizzy had never actually promised not to make a fuss about the wedding. She was about three feet from her room when she heard voices coming from it.

"But what?" That was Julie's voice.

Then Portman's, causing Lizzy to freeze in the hallway just short of the door. "But if I tell her that, she's going to think it's stupid or I'm scared." Lizzy suddenly remember that Julie had agreed to talk to Portman that night. Lizzy was a little disappointed that she had come in too late to hear his actual reason from his own mouth.

"Port, I think she'll understand."

"How could she? I love her, Julie."

"Then don't underestimate her. I can't believe you'd rather wait another year to ask her out than take that chance now."

"Jules, Lizzy deserves to be happy and I can't promise her that. She's going to win that scholarship from that gallery in New York. She'll be off to a fancy art school on the East Coast and I'm going back to Chicago. The next time I see her, she's going to be truly happy with someone who won't bail on her. Someone who stands a chance to stick with her for good."

"You'd rather only have her as a friend than take that chance and have the happiest relationship any of us has ever seen?"

"Yes. I've already told you why. Julie, promise me you won't tell her."

"I promise." Julie sounded so serious Lizzy didn't know if Julie would still tell her. Lizzy swallowed then made her way up to Fulton's room. She knocked on the door and he pulled it open, not wearing a shirt, with a towel draped around his neck.

"What's wrong?" Fulton asked, seeing Lizzy looking up at him sadly but at the same time she looked a little confused.

"Can I come in?"

"It's a mess in here."

"Fulton, I've seen your bedroom. This is me you're talking to."

"Right; come in." Fulton stepped out of the way and Lizzy walked in. It wasn't a mess; rather it looked like both closets and the dressers had exploded. "We were looking for something but I guarantee you they're all clean." Lizzy nodded and started picking up and folding the clothes. "What's wrong?"

"I just overheard Portman and Julie talking." Lizzy said softly as she stacked clothes in four different piles–Fulton's pants, Fulton's shirts, and the same for Portman. "I didn't hear everything but I did sorta overhear that he'd rather have me as a friend than take a chance to be really happy dating me. Did you know he's going back to Chicago?"

"We're both applying there for next year. A couple other schools but Chicago has one of the best college hockey teams in the nation."

"You think you're going to play hockey for the rest of your life?" Lizzy asked.

"No, but it's also got a really good photography program. You know I love taking pictures. Got that from my dad."

"I know. He thinks I'm going to some school on the East Coast. What do I do, Fulton? I think I'm in love with him but—" Lizzy stopped suddenly and hugged the t-shirt she was folding close to her chest. She didn't notice that it was Portman's favorite shirt.

Fulton walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "You have two choices." Fulton said softly in her ear. "You either confront him or you let it go." Lizzy bit her lip and spun in his arms, burying her face in his chest. "I'm not going to tell you what to do but I think you already know."

Lizzy nodded against his chest. There really was only one thing to do.

* * *

_**Oh so close to finding out what's stopping him. I think that happens in the next chapter and comes from an unlikely source. So what do you think she's going to do? Will she confront him or will she just let it go? Leave me your thoughts. **_


	54. Confrontation

_**And now we continue on with the next chapter. Thanks to all of you for reading and big thanks to **_**randaroo32 _and _ Phoenix07. shanalemons0404 _for the reviews. I'm glad that you liked it that much. Meant to update this earlier today but forgot. I hope you enjoy it._**

Chapter 54: Confrontation

* * *

Lizzy and Fulton went out for dinner that night, since Lizzy was still too upset to see Portman. After that they went to a movie and then Lizzy drove them back to school. The year prior, for her 16th birthday as promised, Lizzy's dad bought her the car she had always dreamed of–a 1969 baby blue, convertible, Ford Mustang. Though Lizzy had tried to protest to her dad trying to buy her love and forgiveness, he had refused to take it back. Portman, Charlie, and Fulton all had cars at the school as well. Portman's oldest brother had given him an '89 Pontiac Firebird–which was by far Lizzy's favorite car aside from her own–Matt had given Fulton his Camaro when he had gotten a new car, and Lizzy's brothers had chipped in together to get Charlie a safe and dependable Jeep Grand Cherokee.

Once back at the school after dinner, Lizzy found Julie studying and by the look the girl gave her, Lizzy knew Julie wasn't going to tell her. "It's okay. You don't have to tell me. Just don't pity me," Lizzy said. Julie nodded.

The next day Lizzy did her best to avoid Portman, lest she confront him before he talked to Bombay. Finally practice was over and Lizzy took longer than usual in the shower and when she left the locker room she was the last to leave.

"Lizzy, wait up!" Bombay called as she headed for dinner. Lizzy stopped and waited for him. "Walk me to my car?" he suggested. So they changed directions to the parking lot. "I talked to Portman and he asked me not to tell you."

"You're going to tell me anyway."

"Yes. Oh Lizzy, he loves you so much, but at the same time he is so scared of ending up like Connie and Guy."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked curiously.

"Breaking up and getting back together every other week."

"Oh."

"He's also worried that one day he's going to break it off and you'll be so hurt that you'll never want to see him again. He says you deserve to be happy for the rest of your life and he can't promise that. He's worried that you'll break up with him one day for good because no high school couple ever makes it. Just look at Connie's parents."

"Do you think he's right?"

"I think he makes some valid points and he has the right to be scared but I also think he is underestimating how you feel and the chemistry between the two of you. I think the only way to get through to him is confronting him and making him see you think he's wrong. If he still refuses you should move on."

"I see." At least he agreed with her and Fulton.

"Lizzy, I don't think you're being stupid about this and I do know that the heart wants what it wants and that you should go for it."

"What if it crashes and burns?"

"You're still friends with Dwayne, aren't you?"

"That's different. Dwayne and I sorta fizzled out but with Port, it's going to be all or nothing. If we get together there will be no going back."

"Okay."

"Thanks for talking to him."

"Of course."

After dinner while Julie was in the shower, Lizzy called Portman's sister Lissy. "Hello?" Lissy asked when she picked up the phone.

"Hey Lissy, it's Lizzy."

"Hey darlin'; what's wrong?" Lissy must have picked up on the curious tone in Lizzy's voice.

"I wanted to ask you something. Your parents–when did they meet?"

"High school. Dad was in catholic school and mom went to the public school a couple blocks away. The met on a field trip to the local museum. They met a few more times on the town and started dating in their junior year. They've been together ever since."

"So they were high school sweethearts?"

"Yeah."

"Same with Star's parents?"

"Same with them but they went to the same catholic school."

"Okay," Lizzy answered. She asked a few more questions, and then the girls hung up.

"So what are you going to do?" Julie asked.

Lizzy looked up to see her standing in the doorway. Lizzy swallowed. "Don't know. Fult and Bombay have said I have to confront him or let him go. There are no other options."

"Do you know why he keeps turning you down?"

"Most of it."

"Then confront him; you like him, then you should go for it. Look at me and Scooter, we're still going strong. I really think you and Port could be very happy together." It seemed like everyone had the same idea.

"I know. Thanks, Julie."

The next morning Lizzy walked to breakfast alone and spotted Portman a couple dozen feet ahead of her. She quickened her pace, steeling her nerves for what she was about to do. She had to do it now. There was no use waiting, not when her happiness was so close. She finally caught up with him and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Mav," Portman said nervously.

"Are you avoiding me, Portman?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Don't know. Used to be since the start of junior year, every morning, you'd walk me from our dorm to breakfast. For the past five days–ever since hockey tryouts–you have been avoiding me like I have the plague or something."

"That's not true."

"Feels like it is. I have so many questions. First though," Lizzy pressed a hand into his chest and shoved him into the lockers behind him, "first though, what color is your hair?"

"Uh, brown? What are you doing Mav?"

"And your eyes–they're not blue, are they?"

"No."

"So you're not Guy." Portman shook his head to her assertion. "And last time I checked my eyes are blue, not brown, which means I am not Connie; and since you're not Guy and I'm not Connie that means our relationship will not be like theirs. Pardon me for saying this because Guy is one of my good friends, but I am not an attention seeking hound like Connie is. Our relationship will be different. We will not end up like them. As for your fear that every high school couple ends up breaking up–well your parents are still together, so are Star's, and so is nearly every married high school sweetheart couple you know. You want me to marry some guy I meet in college? My aunt did that and she's twice divorced."

"How do you know all this?"

"You may have been able to convince Fult and Julie not to tell me but when Bombay feels bad for me, he tells me things. We like each other a lot and I would rather take the chance of being happy with you than just staying friends and pretending nothing could be between us. So here's what you're going to do. Friday after the game you're going to take me out to dinner and then we're going to walk around Edina for a bit."

"I don't think that's a good idea, Liz."

"Dean Portman, you look at me." Lizzy removed her hand from his chest and used both hands to pull his face down to hers. "I am no good at poker because I don't particularly like lying to anyone. I love you more than I have loved anyone before. We'll go out Friday night and we'll take it slow. If it doesn't work out it'll hurt, but I will do my best to move on and we'll go back to being Mav and Goose with no expectations other than great friendship. I promise."

"Lizzy—" Portman started.

Lizzy leaned up and kissed him. When she pulled back she looked deep into his eyes. "One date that's all I want." Then she walked off to breakfast.

News of their date spread like wildfire and by practice the entire school–students and staff alike–were buzzing about it. "You still sure it's a good idea?" Kenny asked as they skated laps.

"I'm sure this is the only chance I'm going to get so I won't blow it. What do you think?" Lizzy answered.

"I think it could either blow up in your face or go the way you want."

"Kenny."

"I will warn you that sometimes the expectation of romance is 10 times better than the actual romance itself. I really hope that is not the case here. The two of you deserve so much more than that."

"Thanks Kenny," Lizzy said genuinely.

Early Friday morning Portman shot up out of bed in a cold sweat. He looked around to see it was still dark out and Fulton was fast asleep. Portman grabbed his alarm clock and saw it was 4:30 in the morning. Knowing the quickest way to wake his friend was a light; he pulled the lamp shade off their bedside table lamp then turned it on.

"I am not late, I swear. If you found and turned off the alarm clock in my closet I will kill you." Fulton's new habit was hiding a very loud alarm clock somewhere in the room so he and Port would never be late for breakfast.

"No, I ..." Portman trailed off and Fulton rolled over shading his eyes from the light. That's when he saw the sweat pouring down Portman's face.

"Dude, why do you look like you did laps for Captain Blood?"

"You know what, now that I think about it," Portman put the shade back on the lamp, "it's stupid."

"Dude," Fulton looked at the clock as he sat up, "you woke me at 4:30 in the morning looking like you just did a bunch of laps. Tell me what's wrong."

"Don't think I'm stupid, but I had a nightmare," Portman said. He swallowed and stared down at his lap.

"A nightmare? What happened?" Fulton asked curiously.

"Lizzy ... Our date, it didn't work out and then it was next year ..." Portman swallowed. "I dreamed that next year I get a phone call and Lizzy. She ... she committed suicide. She never got over me and she couldn't take it."

"It was just a nightmare. Lizzy would never do that." Fulton shook his head. Portman glanced up.

"But what do I do?"

"No expectations. Just try to enjoy the date. True love always survives."

"How do you know?" Portman asked.

"My parents. My granddad hated my dad from the day he met him. Couldn't stand my dad. A photographer wasn't good enough for his little girl but my dad loved my mom and now he's my granddad's favorite son-in-law."

"Isn't your mom an only child?"

"Yes, but that's not the point. You love her; don't force the date, just enjoy it."

"Sorry to wake you."

"Hey, for you and Lizzy, any day, any time."

"You don't mean that."

"I do, actually. Especially when you're so close to being happy."

"Thanks Fulton."

"Yeah, sure."

Friday evening rolled around and with it came the date. Lizzy dressed in a pair of black corduroys, a long sleeved shirt and her black cowboy boots. "Not what I would have chosen but I'm sure Port will like it," Julie answered when Lizzy asked her opinion.

"So, where would you like to go?" Portman asked as she stepped out into the hall.

"There is this little diner about 15 or so minutes from here. Adam and I used to hang out there after practice from time to time. We can have some dinner there."

"Sounds good." Portman offered her his arm and Lizzy took it. They walked out to his car and he drove to the diner. All through dinner they talked about anything and everything that came to mind. Every now and then Portman would reach across the table and take Lizzy's hand. She would smile just a bit more but wouldn't say anything about it. Soon they were walking around the town. Neither one really noticed as their hands intertwined. They continued to talk as they walked and slowly they let the silence overtake them. It wasn't an awkward silence but rather a comfortable one. One where they just enjoyed being with each other. Eventually the night came to an end and they returned to the school. As they stood outside Lizzy's dorm room, she looked up at him.

"So what do you think? Still think you and I weren't meant to be together?" Lizzy asked.

"I don't know. I enjoyed that date like Fulton said I would if I didn't push it but—" he said.

"You're still worried about what happens if either one of us blows it."

"Yeah."

"Portman—No, this has to be different. Dean," Lizzy said taking both his hands, "you didn't blow it tonight. If we let this continue you probably won't blow it tomorrow or the next day or even the next day—"

"And the day after that?"

"Can't predict that far and I wouldn't want to try. Sure, one day you might blow it, but don't you at least want to enjoy what we have until you do blow it?"

"That's not a good idea."

"Port—Dean, did you enjoy tonight?"

"Of course I did; on a purely date standpoint."

"Then that's all that matters. It was a romantic and very sweet date. Tell me the truth Dean; you'd still rather just stay friends?"

"Wouldn't you?"

"I have to tell you the truth. If this doesn't work, Dean, there is no going back."

"No going back? What do you mean?"

"I've said this before, I love you. I have fallen so hard and so fast for you. If dating you doesn't work out then I don't think things will ever be the same between us."

"And that's why I don't want to chance it. I would rather have you as a friend for the rest of my life than not have you at all."

"I never said I was leaving you. I just said it wouldn't be the same. Perhaps if we take it slow, our entire relationship, we'll be okay. I know that there are expectations from our friends and our families but there doesn't have to be."

"Doesn't have to be what?"

"Any expectations. Since I was a little kid, all I wanted was attention. I'm the youngest of five children. Always fighting for my dad to see me. Always. From that though, I've learned that wanting attention and trying to live up to everyone's expectations of you is crazy. You have to make yourself happy; otherwise you can't live with yourself. I want to be happy. Why should anyone get to tell me how I get to live my life?"

"I don't know, Lizzy."

"Be honest with me; do you let your brothers tell you who to date?"

"No."

"How about your parents?"

"No, but what's—"

"Dean, you have always done everything you could to make sure that your happiness came first."

"I'm not scared of ruining things between us, I'm worried that one day I'm going to push too hard and you're going to break. You're going to get so angry that you'll push me so far away I can't come back from it—that we can't come back from it."

"But that's not true. There is only one person I can get that angry at."

"Yeah, me."

"No. It's the one person who has been taking my anger since the day I met him."

"Who? If not me, then who?"

"Gordon Bombay. He's known me since I was 12 years old and nothing I have done has ever made that man give up on me. No matter how hard I push. If he can handle my anger when I'm at my worst I have no doubt that you and I will be just fine."

"But I've seen you get angry before at others. At Charlie and Connie."

"I still talk to them both, don't I?"

"Yes, I suppose that is true."

"Bombay on the other hand, he knows just how to handle my anger. I try to be understanding and I don't think that there is anything you can say or do to make me as angry as you're worried about making me. Dean, please just give us a chance."

"I want to so bad, but I think that if I do I could ruin so much more than our relationship. Think of what it could do to Fulton."

"You're saying it's not—we're not worth it?" Lizzy said, her voice choking up.

Portman looked down at the ground, avoiding Lizzy's burning gaze.

"Look, you don't have to decide now but soon. If you think we could work then ask me out again; if you don't I'll understand." Lizzy told him. She swallowed then stretched up and kissed his cheek and then slipped into her room.

"So how'd it go?" Julie asked when Lizzy entered.

"The date was fine. It was his brain that got in the way once we got back," Lizzy answered as she flopped backwards onto her bed, sighing.

"He's just worried because he loves you so much. Anyone can see that."

"I guess you're right. It just hurts to know he thinks that."

* * *

_**I really hope you all enjoyed that. Can I please get three reviews this time? Please.**_


	55. The Wedding

_**Thanks to **_**randaroo32_ and the guest reviewer _SarahAllanna and Pheonix07 .shanalemons0404 y_our words mean the world.  
_**

Chapter 55: The Wedding

* * *

Monday morning Fulton and Lizzy headed for breakfast. According to Fulton, Portman was still in the shower and Lizzy knew that Julie had already left. He looked at her as they reached the school building that contained the cafeteria. "Hey Liz," Fulton said gently. "What did he say Friday night?"

Lizzy looked at him, confused. Then she thought back to Friday night. She had spent all day Saturday and Sunday at Matt's place in Stillwater to give Portman time to think it over. On Friday there had been the game then her date. He must have been talking about the date; her date with Portman to be exact and wondering what he had to say about it. "Not much of anything really. He was still worried about messing things up, but he said from a purely date standpoint it was a good date. Of all the dates I've been on, it was one of the most romantic ones I've ever been on. You can say what you want about Dwayne, but he was very romantic when it came to dates."

"Romantic? All you did was dinner and walk."

"Yes, but it was very sweet and he kept my interest through the entire date."

"Hey Mav, wait up a second," Portman called.

Lizzy looked up at Fulton, who gave her a half smile, but walked off. Lizzy swallowed and turned to face Portman as he walked up. "I thought about what you said Friday night and yesterday I talked to Bombay, my brother, and Fulton. I also spoke with Adam last night. Part of my fear does stem from the expectation of our team and our friends. As I said on Friday, I really don't want to mess things up between us. You're beautiful, smart, talented, and above all too good for me. I don't deserve someone like you. You, for some unknown reason, want me so I'm going to do my best to make you happy but I still don't think I can."

"Can you honestly say you love me?"

"Yes, from the deepest part of my heart and soul."

"As long as you keep that in mind and try your best to remain faithful then you and I won't have a problem. You love me and that's all I need to be happy."

"You actually mean that?"

"Of course I do. Why wouldn't I?"

"Then," he swallowed, "will you go out with me Tuesday night? Uh ... tomorrow night?" Portman asked nervously. "After practice we can go see this little park I found; it's perfect."

"Sure, and I understand if you want to take this slow."

"So no telling anyone but Fult and Ads, okay?" he asked.

"Okay." Lizzy smiled up at Portman.

"You're not going to ask if you can tell Charlie?"

"I love my cousin and I care very deeply about him but getting him involved is a very dangerous thing. I definitely value his opinion but I don't want him to judge what we have, okay?"

"That makes sense."

"What did they say to change your mind about us?" Lizzy asked.

"My brother and Fulton both told me they didn't want to get involved but Jeff did say that if I had a sweet, caring, kind and understanding girl that was still willing to go out with me and understood my fear, I shouldn't let her go. Fulton on the other hand just let me talk about it and how I felt. Bombay did the same then asked me a question–a question I didn't and still don't really have an answer for. He said, and I quote, 'If Lizzy has heard all your reasons and fears for not going out and she's not worried about them, why are you letting that fear hold you back from what could be a very happy relationship?' I didn't know what to tell him. Suddenly my fear seemed stupid. I mean, I know Coach didn't intend to make me feel that way but it was like he was asking to make me see that I shouldn't be afraid of a little risk. He also told me about his relationship with your aunt and how he shouldn't have let her go the first time; how they had been up and down but true love prevails no matter what happens to them. If love can get them through, it can work for us too."

"You think if you hadn't talked to Bombay you wouldn't be okay with us?"

"Probably. I mean, he made a lot of sense."

"If this works out we should probably thank him."

"Yeah. Have you—are you okay with him and your aunt?"

"I don't know. I'm not going to make a fuss at their wedding if that's what you mean."

"You're going?"

"He invited me. Said since I'm her only niece I have to be there."

"He cares about you, you know."

"Yeah and it is sweet but ... I don't know; I guess I see how hurt Charlie's been by the rollercoaster and I don't want this to be the top of the hill again."

"The excitement before the fall?"

"Exactly."

"I'm sure he's not going to do it again."

"Yeah, I hope not." Lizzy looked away then back at him. "If we don't go to breakfast soon, Fulton's going to think something's up."

"You're just saying that so you don't have to admit you're hungry."

"There is nothing wrong with liking to eat a normal sized meal."

"I never said there was. Besides, believe it or not I like my girls with a little meat on their bones. It gives me something to hold on to. I don't have to worry too much about hunting them." He dug a finger into her side and she squirmed away, trying not to laugh. He grinned and they went to breakfast.

"What did Adam say when you talked to him?"

"Oh that? It's not all that important."

"It's obviously important if it helped you change your mind."

"Really, it's not important."

"If you say so." Lizzy shrugged it off as they sat down to eat. Portman had been right. Tuesday after practice they strolled to the little park not far from the school and the park was perfect. It was small but uncrowded, cozy but not too intimate, and with the leaves changing colors. It was beautiful. Then they sat down to a picnic dinner and Lizzy was super impressed. It was very romantic on Portman's part. They went on four more dates after that over the next two weeks and Lizzy was beginning to see how they really belonged together.

One week after their date in the park, on the 13th of October, Portman ask Lizzy a question he couldn't stop thinking about as they had dinner. "So about this weekend," he prompted.

"You mean my aunt's wedding."

"I know we're both going anyway, but officially, will you be my date?"

"You sure you want to meet my dad and brothers as my date? I know they already know you but this will be different since you're no longer just a friend."

"I'm sure they can't say anything worse than what Fult said."

"Yeah ... you don't know that."

"You think they will?"

"Well they are my brothers and my last boyfriend wasn't—yeah, so let's just stay away from the boyfriend word to be safe."

"Okay. I'm not scared of them, you know. I know how much they mean to you, but anything worth having is worth fighting for." Lizzy grinned at his words, knowing he'd turn out alright in front of her brothers.

As the next four days passed between the date and the wedding, Lizzy did some heavy thinking. She thought back over the previous five years–the five years she had known Bombay–trying to come up with something to keep her mind off the past times that he had broken her aunt's heart and had disappointed Charlie. The more she thought, the more she realized just how many times their lives had touched and in how many ways he had influenced her life. Lizzy couldn't decide if that was a good thing or not, but she knew she had to talk to him before the wedding. If she didn't, it could become one of the biggest mistakes she had ever made.

Saturday, about an hour before the ceremony was to start, Lizzy reached the church in panic mode, having finally gotten the guts to talk to Bombay and a bit panicked because she had left it so late.

"Welcome to the Bombay/Conway wedding—" the greeter started as Lizzy stepped inside the massive church.

"The groom, where is he?" Lizzy asked, cutting him off before he could finish what Lizzy was sure was a well-rehearsed speech.

"And uh ... you are?" he asked, looking completely flabbergasted.

"His soon to be niece. The bride's brother's daughter. Now spit it out man, I don't have all day. "

"Uh—down the hall third door on the left." Lizzy grinned then raced off, feeling slightly bad for the guy. He wasn't to blame for her rushed mood and she shouldn't have taken it out on him. Lizzy marveled at the size of the church as she raced down the hall. Though her grandparents were Catholic and had raised Rob and Casey in a very large church similar to this one, Rob hadn't forced Lizzy or her brothers to go since Lizzy's fifth Christmas–midnight mass, when Lizzy had thrown such a huge tantrum that the entire service had come to a standstill and Matt had to calm her down by leaving the sanctuary and walking her to the nearest diner for cookies and milk. Alicia had been majorly embarrassed and had tried to ground Lizzy but Rob had reminded her Lizzy was only four and up long past her bedtime. In fact Lizzy didn't set foot in a church after that until her grandfather's funeral service nearly eight years later.

Once Lizzy found the room she knocked and the door was opened by the man himself. "Lizzy, is something wrong?" Though he sounded pleasantly surprised to see the girl, Lizzy could tell how nervous he was that something was wrong.

"Get some shoes on, Coach, we need to talk," Lizzy answered simply, seeing that the man was nearly completely dressed in his tuxedo minus his shoes and jacket.

The man flinched at her use of the term Coach. Once again, he knew she only used that word when she wanted something. "Liz, I'm getting married in an hour."

"I know, but it's either we have this talk or you don't marry my aunt. We really need to talk. Please, Coach?"

Bombay looked at her and knew he wasn't going to get out of this talk but at the same time he wasn't sure he wanted to get out of it. The girl had never asked for much from him and she definitely deserved to be heard out.

"Better go, Gordo, this sounds pretty important," Basil said. Bombay had invited Basil McRae to be one of his groomsmen as the two had become better friends since Bombay's minor league days. He nodded and put on his shoes. Bombay and Lizzy walked out of the church and down the sidewalk as he waited for her to speak.

Finally she did, softly. "For the past four days I've been doing some thinking. Trying to think of a way to ignore the heartbreak and disappointment you always leave, perhaps unintentionally, in the wake of your departure from the team's and Charlie's and Aunt Casey's lives. I've come to realize that you've touched my life in more ways than I've noticed in the past. You were behind it all, weren't you?"

"Define all."

"The stuff I knew about: Getting me out of that legal trouble, Portman coming back, Adam rejoining the Ducks, Coach Orion, Port and I getting together this year, Charlie changing his stance on Coach Orion, keeping the Ducks at Eden Hall ..."

"Yes to all of that," Bombay admitted.

"Then there's the stuff I wasn't—I'm not sure about: Getting me over my fear of the ice, Connie and Guy getting back together, making sure they were all okay with the split last year, my dad and Michelle, keeping the school from forcing me into therapy?"

"With your dad and Michelle I just got them in the same room. I never expected anything become from it. According to Casey, Michelle is a lot like your mom was. She's sweet, caring, and—"

"I know; but the rest of it?"

"Yes, I was behind all of that too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you care so much?"

Bombay sighed and motioned to a nearby bench. They both sat down and Bombay looked at her carefully. "Believe it or not District 5 gave me a life. I was spiraling out of control and they helped me out of it. I can never pay them back for that. Never. Helping them out is the least I can do to show them how thankful I am for what they did for what they did for me even if they don't know it. I am so thankful that they never gave up on me."

"Oh." Lizzy stared across the street twisting part of her long, blue dress in her fingers. She wondered where that left her.

"You gave up on me though. That hurt and it put me in my place, knowing that I let you down. Part of me will always be trying to win your trust back and never let you down again. You're smart and talented and amazing and I feel like I've done you the biggest disservice in the world by letting you down. You deserve to be happy. I'm trying to help you to be happy."

"What if I don't think you can ... or should try so hard to make me happy?"

"That's the thing, Lizzy, I think you deserve to be happy and you can't stop me from trying. The more unhappy you are, the harder I'm going to try to make you happy. Why don't you think you deserve to be happy?"

"It's not that I don't deserve to be happy, it's that I think there are about a dozen or so people you should worry about making happy before you worry about me," she admitted softly.

"And that right there is why you deserve it more. You want everyone else to be happy and always put yourself last."

"Thanks, Coach. So you're actually going to do this?" Lizzy asked, referring to the wedding.

"I love her–her and Charlie both. I always will," Bombay answered.

"You promise?"

"I promise and will do my best to protect them and you. I don't want to take your aunt from you; I just want the chance to love her as much as you do."

"You love her; that's what matters."

"Remember that when it comes to Michelle and the new baby. Your dad still loves you; that's what matters."

"Yeah, I suppose."

"That everything?"

"Yeah," Lizzy said. They stood up and started walking back to the church.

"I can work from Minnesota, you know." Bombay said when they were less than a block away.

"What's that?"

"For the committee. I can stay here instead of going back to California. Even if they do find a new coach."

"Okay." They reached the church and as Bombay went back to the groom's dressing room, Lizzy allowed the cute boy to escort her to her seat. She slid into the seat next to Portman and clasped her hands together in her lap.

Lizzy stared up at the altar where her aunt and Bombay would be standing in just over a half hour. She didn't say anything, just stared and listened to the soft music. "I take it your talk with Bombay went well," Portman said, the uncertainty evident in his voice. Lizzy nodded but didn't look at him or say anything. Portman reached over and worked his hand between hers, entwining his fingers with hers to calm her down. "So he's still going to marry your aunt?" Lizzy nodded again. Portman turned his head to look at her, instead of looking out of the corner of her eye. "Do you want to talk about it?" She shrugged this time instead. "He loves her–even I can see that–and he wants to be there for all of you."

"Do you think I'm a bad person?" Lizzy asked, still refusing to look at him.

"Not at all," Portman answered. He knew that sometimes she suffered from self-confidence issues, as hard as she tried to hide them. "You can be a little high strung, arrogant, a bit bossy, and cocky from time to time but don't think it makes you a bad person."

"Do I deserve to be happy? More so than the rest of the team?"

"Maybe not more than the rest of us but at the very least as much as we do. Did Bombay say something?"

Lizzy thought about it as the church filled up. Perhaps her being happy at the same time as everyone else could happen and wasn't impossible. Before she could say what Bombay had told her Charlie spoke, appearing behind them out of nowhere. "Lizzy, Mom needs to speak with you."

Lizzy nodded and went to see her aunt. Mr. Jacobs opened the door and stepped into the hall before letting Lizzy in the room. Looking around the room, Lizzy saw it was empty save her aunt. "You wanted to yell at me?" Lizzy asked plainly. She had known this was coming since she had spoken with Bombay, she had just hoped to avoid it.

"No, I wanted to talk to you. I'm getting married in 25 minutes and I want you to be okay with that," Casey said.

"And if I'm not?"

"Then as much as this wedding and the reception cost and what it took to reserve this church, we will postpone until you are."

"What if I'm never okay with it?"

"What do I have to do to help you be okay with it? You're my only little niece—"

"For now."

"For good, but don't tell your dad I told you. Their appointment was two days ago and they're going to tell you after the reception."

"They're having a boy?" Lizzy asked, slumping into a chair near her aunt.

"Yes, bit of a relief for your dad to tell the truth. Your dad was so scared of how you'd feel if it was a girl. He was scared that you'd see him making the same mistakes with her and hate him even more or feel like he was trying to replace you. He's also said that he's not having any more. Michelle's okay with that too."

"Instead I'm going to think I'm the only one who got shafted because I'm the only girl."

"Elizabeth, language. Like I was saying, you're my only niece–only one I'm going to have–and I need for you and Charlie both to be okay with this. I don't like committing to a man who my family can't stand. I learned that lesson. I know you've had your history with Gordon and now that we're talking about this, I realize we should have had this discussion when he proposed." Casey sighed.

Having finally heard everything she needed to hear from her aunt about why she should accept Bombay, she put her aunt's fears to rest. "I try as hard as I can not to be vindictive or mean but sometimes I like to watch people ramble on to convince me of something. About half an hour ago Bombay and I talked. He promised me that he loved you both and he would do the best he could to take care of you. He also told me that he could work from Minnesota so you could stay here. You know ..." Lizzy trailed off, staring at her lap. She hoped her aunt would get it and she wouldn't have to say how much she still needed her aunt.

"I know, Sweetie," Casey said, taking Lizzy's hand. "I'm glad you're giving him a second–or rather third–chance."

"As long as he keeps his promise, we'll be fine."

"He may not deserve this extra chance but I'm glad you can give it to him. He's trying, Liz, give him a chance."

Lizzy nodded. "Where are your bridesmaids?"

"Pictures. Lizzy, please look at me," she looked up. "As you know, the first dance is traditionally between me and my dad and the groom and his mom. Since Dad has passed on, Rob has agreed to stand in. After that Gordon and I will have our first dance then comes my dance with my son. This is where I ask you for a favor. You can say no but we want you to dance with Gordon at the same time. It would be a nice gesture."

"To show there isn't any open hostility between us?"

"That's not what I was going to say. Yes, it would show that, but we were hoping that you would do this as a gesture to welcome him to the family."

"I don't dance, Aunt Casey."

Casey sighed. She had known the girl wouldn't instantly say yes. "You used to. When your dad married Alicia you danced with him and Matt nearly all night. It's important."

"That's how Matt got me to dance at his reception when he married Star. If you remember correctly, I didn't when my dad married Michelle or when Chris got married last year."

"Okay, we'll ask Michelle." She looked so deflated.

Lizzy instantly felt bad. If this was that important to her, it was the least Lizzy could do. "This is really that important to you?"

"Yes," Casey said softly.

Lizzy took a deep breath. "As long as it's one dance–a slow dance–and I don't look stupid."

"Thank you." Casey smiled for the first time since Lizzy entered the room.

"Casey," Rob called as he knocked on the door, "it's time." He looked in on them and smiled at his daughter. Casey nodded and both women stood.

"Daddy," Lizzy said as she stepped towards him, "you love me, don't you?"

"Of course I love you sweetheart; now you should get back to your seat," Rob said, glancing at his watch.

Lizzy looked at her aunt but sighed and left, going back to her seat.

* * *

**_Thanks for reading and the three reviews. You guys are great. _**


	56. Summer Baby

_**Thanks to **_**randaroo32_ and_ Pheonix07 .shanalemons0404 _for reviewing. Small note Pheonix's name doesn't have a space in it if you want to look her up. If I put it together it disappears. Also thanks to the rest of you for reading. _  
**

Chapter 56: Summer Baby

* * *

"I see you didn't protest," Ben said, sliding into the seat next to Lizzy at the reception.

"No, I did not," Lizzy answered. The wedding ceremony had been beautiful–the right music, flowers decorating the alter, the bride dressed in a beautiful off-white, formfitting gown. She knew this wedding was something Casey had been looking forward to. Then Lizzy had spotted her brother's girlfriend sitting next to him. "Hey Val."

"Hello Lizzy," the redhead answered. Lizzy had to admit her brother's girlfriend was beautiful. She didn't know why he still hadn't proposed since he had been dating her for four years, ever since they had met freshman year of college, but if it worked for them she wouldn't push it. The redhead had bright grey eyes and a beautiful smile and though she was nice enough, the girl certainly had a temper to match her hair.

"So you sorted everything with him or did Dad get to you?" Ben pressed. Lizzy looked back at her blond brother, his brown eyes boring into her. She shrugged uncomfortably at his gaze before answering him.

"Even if Dad did say something, do you think I would listen?" Lizzy asked.

"Most likely not."

"As long as Bombay keeps his promise, he and I won't have a problem. For the record though, Dad didn't say a single word. I don't know if that's Michelle's doing or Aunt Casey's but I'm glad he didn't."

"And the baby?"

Lizzy looked around the fairly loud reception hall and then leaned toward him. "It's a boy according to Aunt Casey," she said softly.

"A boy? You mean this time?" Ben asked.

"It's the last time. Aunt Casey said they're having a boy and they're both okay with not having any more."

"What did Dad say?"

"He doesn't know she told me. He's going to tell us after the reception."

"Does that make you more okay with the baby?"

"I think so. I mean they're still having a baby and _I'm da baby_," Lizzy pointed at herself, stressing the words, "but it's a boy so I guess I'm okay. You?" She wondered if he was okay with the baby since it meant he wouldn't be the youngest boy anymore.

"I'm used to not being the baby, thanks to you. I don't even know what it's like to be the youngest anymore. I know I'm the youngest boy but I'm 20 years old and playing ball for a minor league club next year. The only time I'm going to see this little one is holidays. I think I'll be okay." Lizzy was grateful there was something else in his answer so she didn't have to focus on the new baby and look like a brat.

"Oh." Lizzy nodded. "Wait, you're playing Minor League ball next year?"

"Yep, Arkansas Travelers."

"That's double-a ball."

"It is."

"If you get bumped up to triple-a ball that means Memphis and you'd be playing with Chris."

"No. Chris has been talking to his coach and the league and they're trading him at the start of next season. He'll be playing for Omaha. They're in the same league even if one's in the north division and the other's in the south."

"But playing for Omaha means moving to Nebraska."

"It also means getting bumped up to Majors means playing for Kansas City and not St. Louis."

"I see."

"Where's Portman?" Ben asked.

"Over there talking to Fulton," Lizzy said. She pointed to where most of the Ducks were standing. Ben glanced over, following her finger, and nodded. Bombay had invited all the Ducks to his wedding and most made it. The only one who couldn't was Averman because he had a meet for the bowling team. Ben turned to Val and struck up a conversation as Lizzy toyed with the place setting in front of her. She wished she had a pen so she could draw and wouldn't feel out of place, but since she had left her bag in the car and all she had on was a dress she was out of luck. Soon came the time Lizzy was dreading. Her dance with Bombay. By that point all of her brothers had joined her table with their girls and Portman.

"The couple would now like to invite the bride's son Charlie and her niece Lizzy Jacobs to the dance floor," the DJ said as the song ended.

"Alright, that's my cue," Lizzy said, standing. "Y'all keep talking about hockey and don't interrogate Dean while I'm gone."

"So it's Dean now? What happened to being called Portman?" Ben asked as Lizzy walked away. She rolled her eyes but continued towards Bombay, not hearing Portman's response. Lizzy was surprised to find the song was _'He Didn't Have To Be'_ by Brad Paisley.

"You don't have to be but I appreciate the effort. You're a good man," Lizzy told him.

"And I'll be a better one with your aunt's love. If you ever need anything you have my number," Bombay assured her.

"Thank you," Lizzy said as the song ended. As she approached her table after the dance, she heard the one thing she asked not to hear: All four of her brothers interrogating Portman.

"What do you mean Lizzy's not your girlfriend? You haven't asked her out?" Ben asked.

"You do like our sister, don't you?" Chris prodded.

"Boys," Danni warned. All four girls looked nervous and like they wanted to be anywhere but at that table.

"He must not. That's strange," Seth added.

"Now boys, we don't know that for sure. All we know is that he hasn't taken her out yet," Matt said lightly.

"I just—" Portman started.

"Which part of 'don't interrogate him' didn't you understand, Benji?" Lizzy snapped, stepping up to the table. She slammed her hands down on the table, glaring at the youngest of her older brothers. Danni and Val both swallowed. Val hated seeing her boyfriend mess up with his kid sister and Danni hated fighting.

"You said _don't_? My bad." Ben smirked, knowing she really wasn't all that angry with him, she was just more embarrassed at the thought that they had embarrassed her.

"Only you, Benjamin. I ..." Lizzy trailed off.

"Mav," Portman jumped in, keeping her from snapping at her brother, "I know you don't like to dance, but will you dance with me? Please Liz?" He stood reaching for her hand.

Lizzy turned her heated glare from her brother to Portman and it softened. "Since you asked so nicely." Lizzy took his hand and Portman lead her away. The brothers looked at each other.

"I think we have a problem, boys. She really likes this character. We need to stop this. That's our baby sister," Chris said to his brothers. They looked at their sister as she danced with Portman.

"Not likes, boys, our sister loves him. I don't like it. She's my baby sister. She's not supposed to love boys yet." Matt shook his head.

"Try to stop it," Star said, "and I predict a 98% chance of a broken heart, a 95% chance she will never speak to you boys again, and a 97% chance your father will kill all four of you. Don't do this." Star took Matt's chin in her hand and stared into his eyes. He swallowed hard. Maybe she was right and they should stay out of it.

"You really think so?" Matt asked.

"I only have a little brother. Lissy's even older than me. Ever since we got married Mathew, Lizzy has been the little sister I've always wanted. She and I talk at least twice a month. After you proposed, Liz and I had that talk; how do you know when you're in love with a guy?"

"That was two years ago. I can't believe you talk to my sister."

"I talk to her at least twice a month. Danni talks to her at least once a week," Star said, shrugging. "I called her back then to make sure she was okay with us together and we talked about her and Dean. If you boys ruin this for her before it even gets off the ground," Star looked at each boy in turn, "she will be devastated. She has loved him for years. I won't have you ruining it. Now, dance with your wife, Superstar." Star explained, directing the last part of her sentence to Matt. He sighed but took her hand and led her to the dance floor. A bit later Matt swooped in and stole his sister from Portman. The younger boy sighed but went to dance with Star.

"I'm sorry, Lizzy," Matt said. Lizzy looked up at him. "I didn't mean for it to feel like an interrogation. I just wanted to know more about his relationship with you and how he felt."

"Why didn't you just ask?"

"A guy who is after my baby sister is going to take one look at this face and either fear me because I'm a famous hockey player or fear me because I'm your big brother. No boy would ever tell me the truth."

"Unless, of course, he's Fulton's best friend and like family to Star. I don't think Dean would have ever lied to you. You guys know him. Nothing's going to change."

"If I ruined it for you, if I scared him off, I will do whatever you want, including staying very far away."

Lizzy smiled then smirked. "Thank you. That means the world to me, that you are a big enough man to admit when you're wrong," she paused for a moment. "However Dean understands. He's very protective over Alyssa and he remembers threatening a lot of her boyfriends so he expected it. He told me all that just now."

"But he's not your boyfriend?" Matt asked curiously.

"No, not officially. We want to take this slowly and not mess things up."

"We or he?"

"He. He thinks I deserve better than him. I, on the other hand, know that he is the only one out there for me."

Matt considered his sister's words for a moment then the emotions on her face and finally gave her some of his best advice. "Be willing to change for him but at the same time be yourself. Know when to compromise and when to stand your ground. Most importantly, not everyone can take your temper. Remember that and you should be okay. Best thing that works for me and Star–never go to bed angry."

"You've been married for two years; don't get all preachy on me."

"But we've been together for four and a half."

"Well ..."

"It's just what I've found has worked for us. Maybe it won't for you. Either way, I won't threaten him again."

"You can, when he proposes; any other time and I won't talk to any of you. Got it?"

"Got it," Matt nodded, "and I'll let our brothers know. For now it's picture time. Aunt Casey wants at least one with the whole family before we eat."

"Will the wedding party as well as the bride's and groom's family please join them in the lobby for pictures?" The DJ announced over the speaker system.

"You hate getting your picture taken, don't you?" Matt asked curiously. If he remembered it right, his sister could never sit still for more than a couple photos.

"I don't hate it; it's just not my most favorite thing in the world. Photos should capture a free spirited, wondrous moment, not be forced by posing," Lizzy explained.

"Reminds me of your mom," Rob said as his kids reached the lobby. "I got three photos out of her on our wedding day and that's because her brother took the pictures and promised it'd be done in three shots. I got more posed shots out of her by getting Matt in the pictures." Rob had been keener to talk about his late wife than before. Lizzy figured it had something to do with Michelle but didn't ask. "Case, I can promise you about 10 minutes."

"That's about all I expected," Casey stated. Sure enough, about 10 minutes later Lizzy's good mood had evaporated and Ben had gotten antsy. "Go on, all of you. Gordon and I are going to do a couple more of just the two of us and you guys can go eat." As the pictures were finished, the family ate then came time for toasts. Bombay's best man spoke, then Casey's maid of honor, followed by Rob, Charlie, both Casey and Bombay's moms, then finally Matt. Then Lizzy stood up. She could see Casey's grip on Bombay's hand tighten and Portman squeezed Lizzy's hand as a warning. Lizzy knew what he wanted and chose her words carefully.

"This isn't so much of a toast as it is something that I feel obligated to say. Bombay and I haven't had the easiest past. Ask anyone who knows us and they'll all tell you Lizzy can't stand Coach Bombay. Then he fell in love with my aunt. I didn't like it one bit. As days passed I realized they had anything but a fairy tale relationship. He's broken her heart twice but she still has faith in him. I hope their marriage and love is as enduring as her faith in him. Take care of them, Coach," Lizzy said.

After the reception Rob and Michelle took the kids to dinner. Halfway through dinner, Rob set down his burger and looked around the table at the nine faces staring at him. Michelle took his hand and gave it a gentle squeeze. "We have something to tell you all," Rob said softly. "You all know Michelle and I are having a baby. No matter what happens with this baby, we are going to love all of you just the same."

"Dad, are you sure you want us girls here?" Star asked. Though she and Danni were officially family and Natasha was engaged to Seth, the girls were unsure about being part of this conversation.

"Star, you and Danni are already family, Natasha will be soon, and I've never seen Benny look at anyone the way he looks at Val. You girls are family and you deserve to hear this too," Rob said. That's when Matt noticed his sister's white-knuckled grip on the edge of her seat.

"Dad, what is it?" Matt asked, wrapping his hand around his sister's bicep and rubbing his thumb up and down trying to calm her down.

"We had an appointment Thursday afternoon. We found out it's a boy."

"A boy?" Chris asked.

"Yes. And I know what you're thinking, Benny," Rob said.

"He's thinking he doesn't like being called Benny," Lizzy smirked.

"I really don't," Ben said.

"Okay, Ben, I know what you're thinking but I'm going to love you just the same. You may not be my youngest son anymore but you're still my son. Nothing can change that."

"Until you have another," Chris said softly.

"No," Rob said shaking his head.

"We've decided that this little one is the last. For several reasons," Michelle added.

"Because you realize how bad of a father my dad actually is?" Lizzy asked.

"At least your dad never laid a hand on you," Natasha said.

"No, but not being there is just as bad," Rob pointed out, "even if it's not illegal."

"Kids, this baby is coming in February and we want all of you to understand that while this does mean our lives are getting busier it doesn't mean you're not as important to us," Michelle explained.

"We all understand, even if we don't like it," Lizzy answered. Her brothers nodded their agreement.

"Ultimately it comes down to you proving that you can do this but we'll wait and see," Matt told his dad.

"What are you worried about, kiddo? That this new baby means I have a new family and I'm trying to replace you kids and your mom?" Rob asked, looking at his oldest. "I'm not even 50 yet, Matt. And even if I was, I would never forget your mother. Becky was one of the most amazing people in my life and she gave me five very amazing kids. I look at you, Mattie, and I see her every day. You're nearly the spitting image of your mom. I could never forget or replace her. Ever. Part of me believes she sent Michelle to help me through. Your mom wanted me to be happy and I don't understand how any one of you could think that's what this is about." Rob stared down at his half-eaten burger. He pulled out enough money to cover the bill and tossed it on the table then walked out of the restaurant. Michelle moved to stand but Lizzy beat her to it and followed her dad outside. She looked around and spotted him leaning against the hood of his car, staring at the sun set.

"You know we love you, right?" Lizzy asked, once she got close enough.

"I know," Rob answered, not looking at her.

"There is a learning curve here." She walked over next to her dad and leaned back against the hood next to him. "I don't mean just for you learning how to be a proper dad to a little kid again, but also for Michelle learning how to be a parent to her own child and for my four brothers learning, once again, that the new baby will never replace them in your heart. You've been through this jealousy six times before and you handled it well back then. I know you weren't expecting it this time because they're all grown men but part of them will always be little boys vying for their dad's attention."

"Part of me doesn't even want to know how you know about Taylor and Jeremy, another part of me knows exactly how you know, but the biggest part of me is mostly focused on who you left out of what you just said."

"Yes, the biggest learning curve, in my mind, is my own learning how to be a big sister, but I didn't want to sound self-centered."

"You think it'll be difficult to learn to be a big sister?" Rob asked.

"I've never been one before. Even though Fulton's younger, he's always played the big brother role."

"So you do think that you won't be good enough," Rob looked at his only girl. She was growing into a beautiful woman but she still had a bit of a scared little kid in those big, blue eyes.

"I've never had to be a big sister and so far when I look back, I've been a pretty crappy little sister. I only call my big brothers when I need something and never ask about them."

"Any one of the boys in there would take a bullet for you."

"Because I'm their kid sister."

"Because they love you that much. As long as you care about this new baby, you'll do just fine."

"Benji's always wanted a baby brother. You know eventually he's going to be okay. Me on the other hand, I still feel like I'm never going to like this baby. I'm going to be 18 soon; you're not supposed to be having another baby. I'm supposed to be the baby. _Me_. Why do you have to have another?" Lizzy spun to stare at her dad.

"I know that this puts you in an awkward position being the youngest, but you'll always be my baby. Always. Nothing will change. I know I've screwed up with you a lot of times but I've learned from all those mistakes. I'm not going to make them with you again or this new little one. I know that makes you feel like this baby's going to have it better than you did and maybe he will but Lizzy, that doesn't mean I love you any less. I still want to see you succeed and I want to be here for you. I can't change the past, Lizzy. All I can do now is hope that you continue to give me the chance to help you, okay?"

"I guess."

"I may not be the father you've always dreamed of having, but I try my best." Rob stroked his daughter's arms and could feel how cold her arms were. Since she was still wearing a halter-style dress, it left her arms exposed to the crisp fall air. Rob dropped his hands from her arms and unbuttoned his suit coat. "Your arms are freezing. Why didn't you tell me you were cold?" He shrugged out of his jacket and draped it over her shoulders.

"I'm not cold, Daddy; thanks anyway," Lizzy said, but she didn't remove the jacket. "Your summer baby loves winter."

"Of course she does. Your mom's birthday was in August, but her favorite season was winter. Christmas, ice skating, snow, cuddling in front of a fireplace ... When she was pregnant with Ben, we took a trip to Aspen while my parents looked after Matt, Chris, and Seth. She loved it up there; she told me one day we'd own a house there. Shortly after Ben's first birthday we bought into a time share up there. It's uh, actually where you were conceived; on a romantic getaway weekend in October. It's hard to have some alone time with four feisty little boys. If one isn't having a nightmare, another is peeing the bed or one's scaring the other. I can't count the number of times we woke up with four more bodies in the bed than we went to sleep with. Everyone's scared here, Lizzy, but the best thing about family, we work it out together."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

The rest of the family came out of the restaurant at that point, but hung back to make sure everything was ok. Lizzy nodded to them then hugged her dad. After a round of hugs, Rob, Michelle, Matt, Star, Seth, and Natasha got back on the road, Lizzy headed back for the school, and the rest went back to their hotel.

* * *

_**And there you have chapter 56. Thanks for reading. Please leave your thoughts in the box and click submit.**_


	57. Legality

_**I was hoping for a review before I posted this chapter but I didn't get any. Oh well. **_

Chapter 57: Legality

* * *

As the next month passed, Lizzy was impressed with how well Bombay was taking care of her aunt and cousin. He was really looking out for them. Just over a month after the wedding was an ordinary Wednesday just before Thanksgiving break. Lizzy was sitting in her last class of the day–20 minutes before the bell–when she was called to the dean's office. Since they were in the middle of a test, no one said anything but several people looked up, to include Portman and Fulton. Since her test was complete, Lizzy handed it in to her history teacher then grabbed her bag and went to the office.

The secretary motioned her into the office and Lizzy walked in to find Dean Buckley behind his desk working on paperwork and a man in a charcoal grey suit sitting nervously on the couch. "Uh, Dean Buckley?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course. Have a seat, Ms. Jacobs," Buckley answered, motioning to one of the couches.

"I'm not in trouble, am I? My lawyer should be here in like 20 or so minutes."

"No, you're not in any legal trouble," the man in the suit said. Lizzy sat down on the couch opposite the man and looked at him.

"Okay, I have to go make a phone call. I'll be right outside if you need anything. Ms. Jacobs," the dean warned. Lizzy nodded and he stepped out of the office.

"Ms. Jacobs, he didn't introduce us but my name is August Monroe. I represent the William Hopper Art Gallery and Estate."

"It's Lizzy, Mr. Monroe."

"He spoke very highly of you and your artwork. You made quite the impression on him."

It struck her a little odd that he used past tense. "Thank you, but I barely know Mr. Hopper."

"You met him last year, correct?"

"At his Senior Showcase in New York last spring. 50 pieces from all 50 states. That wasn't the first time I met him, though." The art gallery had sent a private jet for Lizzy that spring. Though she had refused to compete once again, she was glad for the chance to see the show in person.

"I know. About the showcase ..."

"I'm in the planning stages for my piece this year. It's going to be spectacular. I can't wait to compete."

"About that, I'm afraid you're not eligible for the show this year," Mr. Monroe answered.

"Come again? I've never been in the show before, he hasn't had someone from Eden Hall in three years, and I'm finally a senior. Mr. Will said it was okay."

"I have some bad news, I'm afraid. Mr. Hopper passed away last Saturday."

"As in four days ago?"

"Yes; my condolences for your loss." Now his past tense made sense.

"Thank you, but I don't understand what that has to do with the art show. Does that mean they're not holding it this spring?"

"There will still be an art show this spring but you are not allowed to compete. According to Mr. Hopper's will, he left you part of his estate. Because of that you're not eligible." He sat his briefcase on the table and opened it. Then he pulled out a pack of papers, flipping through them and finally finding what he wanted. "In fact, he left you one fifth of his estate. The will reads: _'To my dear Lizzy Jacobs, the brilliant and young artist, I leave to you one fifth of my estate. A mind as talented and creative as yours shouldn't be bogged down and stifled by common, every day worries. Please accept this gift as my way of encouraging the natural creativity inside you.'_ It goes on to list a couple of stipulations but from what Mr. Hopper told me of you, they'll be no big deal."

"What kind of stipulations?"

"You'll get a monthly allowance until you turn 25 or until you have a child after your 21st birthday, whichever comes first. When one of those two events happens you will receive your full trust fund. If you decide to go college after you graduate, part of your fund can be used to pay for it. That's why you're not eligible for the art show."

"I see." Since he had left her with a trust fund that would pay for college, she wouldn't need to compete for the scholarship. "Mr. Monroe, what happens if I have a child before my 21st birthday?" Though it wasn't likely, Matt had been born before both her parents had turned 21.

"The monthly allowance will increase and the stipulation will continue."

"How much are we talking?"

"A thousand dollars, to begin immediately."

"I don't turn 25 for—" Lizzy stopped and thought for a moment, "92 months; that's over just seven years. $1,000 over 92 months is just under $11 a month."

"They told me you'd do that. You're once again misunderstood. I meant $1,000 a month."

"How am I supposed to live on a $1,000 a month? Better question how am I supposed to spend that much a month?"

"That's up to you."

"He left me more than $92,000?" Lizzy asked in disbelief. It was finally hitting her.

"His estate is worth more than 30 million dollars."

"One fifth of that is ..." Lizzy did the quick calculations in her head. "1/5 is over six million. What am I going to do with all that?"

"He wanted you to continue to create fantastic artwork. He didn't want you to worry about anything."

"But six million dollars?"

Mr. Monroe could tell how uncomfortable and stunned the girl looked. "If you don't want to accept this gift then you can donate it to a charity of your choice. It's basically an all or none. You can donate to charity if you do take it but you can't accept half of it and donate the other half. You understand?"

"I get it." She had to accept the whole trust fund before she could donate any of it.

"It's a big decision so don't feel pressured to make it now. Here is my card. Talk it over with your family, friends, lawyer, anyone you trust and give me a call. Let's say a month from now, so December 18th. Give me a call by then with your decision. If you decide not to take it, let me know and we'll draw up the papers for donation; but if you do accept it, we'll get an account set up to deposit the allowance into every month. Just so you know, if you do give it up there is no going back." He paused to let it sink in. "This is a copy of his will," Mr. Monroe opened his briefcase on the table between the two couches again, then pulled out a spare copy of the will and handed it to Lizzy, "show it to you lawyer or parents. The highlighted part concerns you. It was a pleasure to meet you."

"Thank you, Mr. Monroe," Lizzy said, offering her hand to him. They shook hands as they both stood. The final bell rang and Lizzy swallowed, not at all looking forward to practice. Lizzy left the office and as she walked towards the locker room, the reason for the meeting really hit her. Mr. Will was dead. She was choked by emotion and it felt so hard to breathe. Lizzy clamped a hand over her mouth to hold back any sobs that tried to burst forth. The man had seemed so healthy and full of life that his death just came out of left field. She stopped suddenly and realized she just wasn't up for practice for probably the first time in her life. She switched courses and headed for the dorm.

Once in the dorm she found her way up to the third floor, which was the boys' floor, and found her way into Fulton's and Portman's room. She sat the will on Fulton's desk and curled up on Portman's bed, hugging his pillow to her. She found herself crying and unable to stop herself.

Meanwhile, at practice Bombay watched his team with a nagging feeling that he was missing something right in front of him. He finally stopped the team and counted them. When he came up with 13, he counted them again and then counted them twice more. "Conway, count your team," he said suddenly.

"Lizzy's not here coach," Kyle interrupted, as if understanding what his coach had wanted. In the week after his wedding, Bombay had seen Lizzy become more captain-like than she had been before; or at least more than he had noticed before. He had offered her the Captain C but she had turned it down, stating Charlie and Kyle needed it more. Bombay had watched the other two for the following week and agreed.

Bombay looked around and sure enough, the only girl he spotted was his female goalie.

"She wasn't in our room when I dropped off my bag, nor was her stuff," Julie said.

"We haven't seen her since she was called to the dean's office last period," Fulton added.

"We don't think she's in any trouble," Portman said. "She hasn't done anything recently to get in trouble–at least nothing I can think of."

Bombay looked at his team. He finally looked at Portman. "Go find her; make sure she's okay." Portman nodded and took off. He looked around everywhere he could think of, finally deciding to grab his phone and see if she'd answer his phone call. Since his phone was in his room he'd have to stop there first.

"I should have checked here first," Portman grinned, spotting her on his bed. Then he saw her tears. "Julie said you weren't in your room and Fulton and I haven't seen you since history. Everything all right my beautiful all-star?"

"He's dead." Lizzy sniffed.

"Who's dead?" Portman asked, perching on the edge of the bed behind her. She was curled on her side, staring at Fulton's bed. "Is it Matt? You just talked to him yesterday. It can't be." Portman had always felt closer to Matt than the rest of Lizzy's brothers.

"He is. Irrevocably, undeniably, wholly dead."

Portman placed one hand on her far side, leaning on it so he could see her face. "Sweetie, will you tell me who?" Portman asked gently. She wasn't as upset as he thought she would be if it was Matt who died.

"No, not Mattie; Mr. William Hopper."

"The '_Old Man_' from your painting? The gentleman we talked to at that art gallery in New York?" Lizzy had invited Fulton, Charlie, and Portman to come with her on the jet and Nat, Jim, Rob, her grandmother, and Casey had all met them in New York.

"I just spoke to his lawyer, Dean, that's why I was in the office. The will is on Fulton's desk." Her voice was shaking as she spoke. He could tell she was on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry, Mav," Portman said.

"Me too." Tears slid down her face.

Portman let out a slow breath then leaned down and kissed her temple. "I have to go make a phone call," Portman whispered in her ear. "I'll turn on some music, okay?" Lizzy nodded, sniffing back tears. He smoothed back her hair then kissed her temple again. He turned on his cd of Guns and Roses very softly then left the room. He called Bombay to let him know then texted Matt to tell him. Once that was done, he slipped his phone into his pocket then lay on the bed behind Lizzy and wrapped an arm around her waist.

Fulton returned to the room after practice and sighed heavily upon seeing the pair. "It is one thing, Portman, to skip practice to hunt her down, but it's completely different to skip practice to canoodle with her. I think–and correct me if I'm wrong–but I think I told you to warn me if you two were up to this. I believe my exact words were—"

"She's asleep, Fulton, now please, keep your voice down," Portman answered, propping his head up on a hand.

"Asleep?" Fulton asked, sitting down on his own bed. "I know she works too hard and deserves a break from time to time, but Lizzy would never skip hockey practice to sleep. Dinner maybe, but not practice and she'd never fall asleep in here when we're not here–that's why she has her own room."

"Fult, there is a stack of papers on your desk that you didn't put there. What do they say?" Portman had seen them on his way out the door to call Bombay.

Fulton got up and looked around his very neat desk. Then he found them. "The last will and testament of William P. Hopper. Who is that and why is it on my desk? Just be straight with me, bro. I feel like I'm missing something that's right in front of me."

"He's the art critic from New York that we met over spring break. You know, the one that lived in Austin? The head of his high school talent team once paid Lizzy $1,000 for a painting of him. He passed away Saturday and left Lizzy something in his will."

"The _Old Man on Bench_?"

"Yeah. Dude, I don't think I've ever seen Lizzy cry and I don't want to see it again."

"Heartbreaking, isn't it?" Fulton asked as he put the papers back on his desk. He crouched next to the bed and ran his fingers through Lizzy's hair.

"Yeah. She wouldn't tell me much about the will or what happened and I don't want to wake her to ask her," Portman explained. "Did Coach tell you guys anything?"

"Only that Lizzy was okay but not coming to practice. Part of me feels so bad for her but I can't tell her that; she won't like to hear that."

"I can hear you, ya know," Lizzy said, keeping her eyes closed.

"Port said you were asleep," Fulton said, shocked.

"Yeah ..." Lizzy looked at Fulton, "with four brothers you learn to feign sleep. You learn things when they think you're asleep. Like, did you know six days into college Ben was detained by campus security or like Seth's first kiss was with Chris's girlfriend or the time that I found out that Chris's first time was in the back seat of Matt's car when Chris was 15."

"Yikes," Fulton grimaced.

"Yeah."

"How you doing?" Fulton asked.

"I never thought it would hit me this hard. I feel like I barely knew him but at the same time I feel like—like I lost my Nonno again. It hurts but it shouldn't." Lizzy's voice was choked with emotion.

"It's okay to miss him," Portman said, lacing his fingers through hers. "You talked to him for a whole summer, right?"

"The summer after sixth grade every weekday for like six weeks and then every spring break for the last three years. I mean, it seems like a lot but at the same time it feels like there's so much more I wanted to talk to him about." Lizzy rolled onto her back and looked up at Portman. "Can we please talk about something else? Watch a movie or something?" Portman shared a look with Fulton but turned off the music and they put a movie in, eventually falling asleep to it.

The next morning Lizzy woke up feeling extremely sad but well rested. Then she realized why she was so sad. Mr. Will. Knowing that putting off the decision wouldn't do her any good, Lizzy got up to get some expert advice. Gently she extracted herself from Portman's grip then pulled on one of his hoodies. She grabbed her backpack and paperwork then was out the door. Finding her way from Eden Hall to Mickey's was almost second nature by now. With the kind of money Bombay pulled in from the committee, Casey didn't have to work there, but Lizzy knew she did it so she didn't have to rely on him and because Casey wouldn't have anything to do otherwise.

Since it was Thursday, Lizzy knew her aunt was working the breakfast shift like she always did on Thursdays and Fridays and Bombay would be having breakfast at the small diner. Sure enough, Lizzy parked next to Bombay's fancy sport's car and once inside, she slid onto a stool next to him. Toying with her copy of the will until the waitress place a mug of hot cocoa in front of her, Lizzy felt unusually nervous. This wasn't the first time she had come to him for help, but she wasn't sure telling him was a good idea.

"Do you remember the painting I did in Freshman year? The one that now hangs in a major art gallery in New York?"

"Yeah, _Old Man on Bench._ The one they paid you $1,000 for of their founder William Hopper. They moved it to the entryway of their gallery last month." Bombay had gone up there to check out a kid for the Goodwill Games and stopped by the gallery.

"He died last Saturday."

Bombay folded up his paper, setting it carefully aside, then turned towards Lizzy. "You have my deepest condolences. Losing someone like that is tough."

"Thank you. Didn't think it would hit me like it did. I'm sorry ... I apologize for missing practice yesterday."

"It's okay, Liz. I know the two of you weren't super close, but I know it was still a tough loss for you."

"I met with his lawyer yesterday. That's how I found out. The highlighted passages are what he left me." Lizzy handed over the will. Bombay set aside his coffee and the remainder of his breakfast then took the will. He skimmed through the whole thing, reading the highlighted passages carefully.

"Wow Liz, sounds like he really cared for you."

"What do I do, Coach?"

"I can't make this decision for you. I'm sorry. How long do you have to decide?"

"A month. He gave time his card and said to call him. What if I make the wrong decision? What if I give it all away and one day realized I need it more than ever?"

"It is a choice you can't predict."

"Then there's the flipside. What if I do keep it and people start to think terribly of me?"

"You will never be able to change how people think of you. You don't have to tell anyone about the money. You can just tell them about Mr. Hopper."

Lizzy nodded as she considered his words. "You read the stipulations too?"

"You don't have to spend the allowance if that's what you're worried about. You could just sock it away for later."

"I just wish he hadn't left me so much. I feel like ... like Charlie's going to hate me if he finds out. Especially with what I got from our Nonno after he died."

Bombay was unsure what to say to that. He knew it wasn't his place to ask about her family matters but he was concerned about his stepson.

"Don't take that the wrong way. Nonno left Charlie the same thing that he left me and my brothers–$25,000 in a trust fund. Neither him nor his mom can touch it until he turns 21. After that it's his and his mom can't change it."

"Wow."

"He played pro-ball for a while when Dad and Aunt Casey were kids."

"Your aunt doesn't know about it?"

"No. The will stated my grandmother was supposed to tell each of us on our 21st birthday. Matt was 22 when my Nonno died. He suddenly got a new tattoo, new tires for his car, and bought me a top of the line hockey stick. Matt was never too good at lying to my puppy dog pout."

"Do your other brothers know?"

"Chris just turned 24 and Seth will be 22 in May. Ben won't be 21 until March but there is very little that Chris keeps from Ben, so there is a chance he already knows too. Matt told me and Chris confirmed that when we turn 21 our nonna sits us down and gives us an envelope which contains a letter from our grandfather. It tells us about the trust fund and says that they're forbidden from telling any of our younger siblings and cousin. That would explain how Charlie doesn't know."

"I see. Look, it's all about how you act. If your attitude and the way you treat people doesn't change because of this gift, then the way they treat you won't change either."

"You mean as long as they don't know about the money?"

"For the most part."

"Yeah, that makes sense; besides those that matter don't care about it. They told me as much last night," Lizzy explained.

"Fult and Port?" he asked.

"Yeah."

"They love you that much. Money doesn't matter to them."

"I know." Lizzy looked down and then back at him." You've taken real good care of my aunt and I'm thankful for that."

"I told you I'd do my best."

"Lizzy?" Casey questioned as she walked up, "shouldn't you be in class?"

For a brief moment Lizzy wondered how her aunt hadn't seen her before but didn't ask. "Class doesn't start for another ..." She trailed off, looking up at the clock. "25 minutes. I should bolt. Thanks for the help." She took the copy of the will back.

"Be careful!" Her aunt hollered after her. Lizzy waved her off and made it back to campus sliding into her seat next to Kenny just seconds before the bell rang.

"That was close," Kenny whispered.

"Just the way I like it."

* * *

_**At least the next chapter is happier. Please let me know what you think.  
**_


	58. The Flu

**_So, huge thank you to _Phoenix07. shanalemons0404 _who reviewed the last two chapters. The rest of you can still do the same. Anyway thanks to all who have read. _ **

Chapter 58: The Flu

* * *

That afternoon between classes and practice, Lizzy called the lawyer and told him her plans to keep it but put it away in case she really needed it over the next few years. Once she was off the phone, she sat down in the locker room and slowly untied her shoes. Eventually all her teammates had joined her. "You okay, Liz?" Goldberg asked. "You've never missed practice before."

"I'm fine." Lizzy nodded. "Yesterday afternoon I was pulled out of history class to meet with a lawyer. August Monroe is the lawyer for the William Hopper Art Gallery and his estate. Mr. Will passed away on Saturday."

"Oh, Lizzy, we understand," Charlie said gently. She nodded her thanks.

"If you want to miss this practice too, Bombay will understand," Kyle added.

"No, I need to get my mind off this." The team shared a look but knew that they couldn't change her mind. After practice Lizzy caught up to Dwayne. "Your parents–they still get the Austin paper, right?" Lizzy asked.

"Of course," he answered.

"Do you think they'd still have Saturday's and Sunday's?"

"I think so. You want the obits section, don't you?" Dwayne asked.

"Will Hopper was from Austin."

"Okay, I'll talk to them tonight and see what we have. I'll have them send the copy with it in it."

"Thank you," Lizzy said gratefully. More days passed and Lizzy slowly came to terms with Mr. Will's passing. The relationship between Lizzy and Portman continued to grow and blossom. They had come to realize they loved each other and as long as they kept that in mind, their fights were few and far between.

"Anyone seen Lizzy?" Connie asked one day at lunch.

"She was right behind me." Portman looked around, expecting his girlfriend to be there. He was surprised to find she wasn't. "Hmm."

"Dude, look out the window." Fulton told him as he dropped his bag at their table.

"Yes, I know. It's been snowing since second period."

"It's finally snowing? The weatherman has been calling for it all week." Charlie grinned.

"I hate the first snow of the season," Luis moaned.

"Of course." Portman grinned. "Grab me a bag of chips, dude. I'll be back before class."

"Where is he going?" Julie asked.

"Just watch," Fulton answered. He stood and went to get lunch. The rest of the team looked out the window and saw Portman approach a girl in a red hoodie. He offered her a hand and she smiled, taking it. They danced as the snow fell around them.

The girls awed at the sight and Connie smacked her boyfriend's shoulder. "How come we never do that?" Connie questioned.

"Because you hate snow," Guy answered. "In fact, your favorite season is summer."

"Right."

Outside, Lizzy snuggled closer to Portman as they continued to dance. "Thank you."

"For what?" Portman asked. "Dancing with you in the snow? You love the snow and you rarely ever dance. I love getting to see you so free and happy." Lizzy blushed as she hid her face in his shirt. "It's true, darlin'."

"I know," Lizzy answered. She looked up at him smiling. "I love you," she breathed.

Portman grinned at his girlfriend. "I love you, too. Now come on, classes will start soon; plus I don't want you getting sick out here."

"You do know you can't really get the cold from being underdressed and outside when it's cold, right? It comes from more people being indoors more often."

"Whatever you say, Princess." He sounded like he agreed with her and he wasn't being sarcastic. Lizzy grinned and followed him inside just as the bell rang to end lunch. Lizzy pouted, knowing she was going to be hungry for the rest of the day. Just as she resigned herself to being hungry, Fulton slung his arm around her neck, offering Portman his favorite chips. The kind he and Fulton loved but that Lizzy couldn't stand. She swallowed down her disappointment but Fulton saw right through it. Lizzy really didn't have a poker face.

"Cookie?" He asked, holding up a large chocolate chip cookie in front of her.

"You know the way to my heart." Lizzy hugged him briefly then snatched the cookie from his hand and scarfed it down.

* * *

The days continued to grow colder and somehow Bombay remained as coach. It was mid-Sunday morning when Portman looked up from his homework to see Lizzy standing in the doorway. "What's wrong?" Portman asked.

"I wanted—I don't know if I wanted to ask you or tell you something, but you should know."

"What's up?" Portman slid his chair back to look at her.

Lizzy walked over to him then straddled his lap. "I uh ... I talked to Joey Larson. I know you don't have the same grudge against the Hawks that the rest of the team does but he is a cute boy."

"He's a friend of yours. I understand."

"He wants me to have dinner with him. I didn't answer him and I want to know what you think."

"You mean that? Or are you just saying that to make me feel better?"

"Dean, I love you. If you don't want me to go to dinner with Joey then I won't go."

"You really mean that?"

"You're more important to me than Joey is. He'll understand that now is not a good time. We're playing his school in just under two weeks and even if he doesn't play hockey anymore, it'll still look odd. I could be using him to get info about their team."

"Oh." Portman pulled her close and rubbed his hand up and down her back. "I get how important this kid is to you and I'm glad that I'm more important but he's just a friend. I understand that. You're my girl and I know nothing is going to change that. Have fun."

"Really?" Lizzy asked hopefully.

"Yeah."

"Good. Love you." Lizzy's hands slipped over his shoulders and then behind his neck. She licked her lips then slowly leaned down and kissed him softly. He kissed her back and when they both pulled away, they smiled.

"Oh come on!" Fulton whined.

"You were supposed to be in Stillwater until three," Portman said in shock.

"Dad caught an earlier flight. Wanted to be there when the team landed and Mom had some extra work to finish so she dropped me here," Fulton answered. "You told me all you'd be doing today was homework. I don't remember any teachers telling you that included making out with her."

"That's my fault. I wanted him to know that Joey Larson had invited me to have dinner with him, and Dean said it was fine. I should go. Later, boys." Lizzy pecked Portman on the lips one more time then slipped out of his grip and went to call Larson. Like Lizzy had told Portman, dinner with Larson was no big deal and not once was high school hockey brought up. In fact the only hockey they discussed was the upcoming Detroit game.

* * *

Days continued to grow colder and snow continued to fall. Five days after her dinner with Larson, half the team failed to show up for practice. "Conway, Riley, where's the rest of your team?" Bombay questioned as they stepped out onto the ice.

"Hopkins and Trainer—" Kyle started.

"As well as Julie, Guy, Goldberg, and Portman were sent home with the flu. Various stages of it. Well, most were sent home. Port, Julie, and Trainer were sent back to the dorms," Charlie added.

Bombay nodded and sent the team to do laps but stopped Lizzy. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Fine. Trust me. If Dean is feeling even the least bit off he won't let me anywhere near him. Julie keeps her side of the room spotless and clean plus since she came back from dinner three days ago with a slight stomach ache, I've been sleeping in Aly and Emma's room. Emma is Kenny's girlfriend and Aly is a friend I met in art class," Lizzy answered.

"Make sure you're washing your hands and you keep hydrated. I can't have you falling sick." He touched her forehead but she didn't feel warm.

"No special treatment, remember? You promised my aunt."

"Yeah, I remember." Bombay took a deep breath. "Okay. Catch up with your team."

Lizzy nodded and skated off. The flu continued to affect their team, making its way through the rest of the team to include Kyle, Kenny, Dwayne, and finally Fulton. With only two days left until their game against the Hampton Academy Rams, Bombay was glad his team had recovered. That was until Thursday afternoon at practice. "Conway, where is your cousin?" Bombay called.

Charlie slid to a stop next to his coach. "Lizzy's only missed one practice that I can remember. This isn't like her. I haven't seen her since second period today." He turned towards his teammates. His eyes trailed over the team. "Reed! Was Lizzy in last period?" Charlie called. Fulton paused for a moment then shook his head. Julie skated over to them as the rest of the team continued their practice.

"Our English teacher third period said he'd fail her test if she didn't go to the nurse. Her friend Aly was also in the office and she told me the nurse sent her back to the dorms with a 101 degree fever. Connie checked on her at lunch and Lizzy wasn't hungry but her fever had gone up to 101.7 degrees," Julie explained.

"Has she eaten anything today?"

"Breakfast, but don't think she kept it down."

"You think she's got the flu?" Charlie asked.

"I hope not," Bombay answered. "Not just because of our game tomorrow night but because of what it means for her."

"Because of her medication?"

"Her body doesn't respond well to infection. Listen, Julie, I want you to check her temperature when you get back to the room. If it's higher than 102, call me. I mean it."

"Okay." After practice Julie made it back to her room to find Connie perched on the edge of Lizzy's bed, trying to get the girl to eat something, but she wasn't having it.

"I told you I wasn't hungry, Cons. I think," Lizzy flinched. "I think I'm going to be sick!" Connie handed Lizzy the bucket and she got sick. Once Lizzy had rinsed her mouth out, Connie took her temperature.

"Lizzy, I think we should call your dad. Normally I don't worry until it's closer to 104, but he should at least know you're sick. It's 102. That's up point three degrees from lunch."

"You call my dad with that temp and he's going to make my aunt pick me up. I can't go home. We have a game against the Rams tomorrow and I can't miss it."

"Alright, I won't call him," Connie agreed.

Julie sighed and took a few steps back down the hall. She had been standing just outside the door where neither girl could see her. She called Bombay and updated him then walked into her room. "Hey Lizzy, how do you feel?" she asked.

"I'm fine," Lizzy answered.

Julie nodded convincingly but she didn't believe a word the older girl said. "I know you don't like to miss school the game, or practice but if you're sick—" Julie started.

"I just don't want to go to the hospital."

"You're saying if your aunt picks you up, you'll go to the hospital?" Connie asked.

"It's a precaution. Matt has always made sure if my temp reaches 102.5 or higher I go to the hospital. My immune system doesn't work the way it's supposed to and because of that I get really sick if I come down with something. When I was about four I got the second dose of the MMR vaccine. I was hospitalized with the measles two days later. Same thing with the chicken pox. E.R. doctor said it was the worst case of chicken pox he'd ever seen. Julie, don't call my dad. Promise me!"

"I promise I won't call your dad," Julie answered. At least she wasn't lying. Bombay wasn't Lizzy's father but he cared enough about the girl that she'd get the help she needed.

"Lizzy," Bombay said from the doorway.

"Coach." Lizzy looked at him in shock, pushing herself up on her elbows. "The nurse just said to get some rest."

"I know you don't want to go, Liz, but you know as well as I do that anything over 102 is dangerous for you. I promise I'm just going to take you to your aunt's place and not the hospital."

"You swear, Coach?" Lizzy asked. Her eyes were wide and she looked sad.

"I swear I will not take you to the hospital." Lizzy sighed but dragged herself out of bed and stuffed her feet into her cowboy boots.

"Uh Lizzy, did you wash that hoodie after you stole it from Port?" Julie asked.

"No. That would defeat the purpose. If I wash it then it won't smell like him."

"Wasn't he wearing that hoodie when he got sick?" Julie asked.

"I think so. I think I remember seeing him with it that morning," Connie added.

"But it's just a hoodie," Lizzy whined.

"Germs can live in clothing," Bombay said.

"Oh," Lizzy said.

Soon she was camped out on her aunt's couch under a thick blanket. "You have to at least drink something, sweetie," Casey tried coaxing. She didn't like seeing her niece so down and out.

"It's no use Auntie, I'm just going to get sick again and I don't like getting sick. What's the point?" Lizzy moaned.

"If you refuse then you'll get dehydrated and you know what that means," Casey told her gently.

"No hospital," Lizzy said as stiffly and sternly as she could. Unfortunately, since she was so sick, it didn't sound very stern.

"I'm trying not to but you have to try to drink a little juice for me." Lizzy sighed and sipped the orange juice but like she told her aunt it just came back up. "Oh Liz." Casey sighed.

* * *

It was around five a.m. the next morning when Casey woke with a nagging feeling in her stomach. Normally she'd just fall back asleep until her alarm went off in about half an hour when she had to be up for breakfast shift but something was telling her to get up. She made her way through the small apartment to the living room. There she found Lizzy hanging over the edge of the couch, her head inches from the bucket. Casey could tell nothing was coming up, even though the girl was heaving like she was trying. "Sweetie?" Casey asked, rubbing her niece's back.

"Feel so sick, Auntie," Lizzy whined.

"Roll over; I want to check your temperature again." Lizzy moaned but rolled back onto the couch. Casey took her temperature and shook her head. Casey went back to her room and told Bombay what the plan was then got Lizzy dressed and took her to the hospital. Lizzy protested the whole way there but was quieted when the nurse took her temperature and confirmed Casey's findings of 103. Eventually a doctor came in and after conferring with her medical records he admitted her, especially when he heard she hadn't been able to keep anything down for more than 24 hours.

They got her hooked up to an I.V. to keep her hydrated and added a few medications to bring her fever down and get rid of the flu. Once Lizzy was settled in Casey called Ben, knowing his season hadn't started, he was on Christmas break, and he was probably the closest. He told her he'd call Chris and Seth but she should let Matt know, even if Matt had a game that day against Dallas. He'd want to know though he couldn't do anything about it. After they hung up and Ben had called Chris and Seth, Ben hopped on the first plane to Minnesota to be with his sister.

* * *

"Coach, where's Lizzy?" Fulton asked as Bombay entered the locker room before their game against the Hampton Academy Rams.

"Better question, how is she?" Portman asked.

"She's going to be fine. Right now, I want you to worry about the game," Bombay answered, "you can see her after the game."

"So she's just at Charlie's place then?" Adam asked.

"Boys, the game," Bombay insisted. They weren't the last to ask about or comment on Lizzy.

"Coach," Dean Buckley called from the stands as the team warmed up, "where's Jacobs? Hampton Academy is one of our biggest rivals. She should be here."

"Unfortunately Ms. Jacobs has fallen sick and isn't well enough to join us tonight. I know these boys and we can hold our undefeated streak without her."

"I hope you're right, Coach. I'd hate to see something bad happen."

Bombay swallowed anything he was about to say. He didn't like the obvious threat in Buckley's voice but he knew saying anything could make the boosters angry. Bombay glanced past Buckley to see Tom Riley casually watching his son on the ice but knew the older man was listening in.

Finally it was time for the game to start. "As we go into this showdown of what could be a preview of the state game, one has to wonder what Bombay has up his sleeve. Noticeably absent from warmups and the bench is Eden Hall's own Lizzy Jacobs. Fans and students alike know that Jacobs has never missed a game since she came to Eden Hall four years ago. I've just been handed the roster for tonight's game and Jacobs isn't listed to play tonight either. One can't help but wonder if she's been benched or if she's gotten the flu that recently made its way around our campus. Also missing is Eden Hall's mascot Nicky. Oh wait, there he is in his usual perch." The crowd looked up to see Nicky perched in the rafters above the ice. "And here's Adam Banks to take the face off for Eden Hall." Josh said, getting back to the game.

Meanwhile, at the hospital Lizzy woke up confused. She had been in and out all day. First she wondered why Ben was there then she wondered where her aunt was. When questioned, Ben answered both: he wanted to be there for his sister while she was in the hospital and Casey was at the hockey game. Lizzy was glad for the company. She wondered briefly where Matt was but chalked it up to him being at a game. "He's playing Dallas today in Detroit," Ben said. Lizzy looked at him, confused. "Matt. I know what you're thinking. Matt has a game in Detroit against Dallas tonight. After Aunt Casey called him, he called me to see if me or Chris were coming up. When I told him I was because Chris couldn't leave Danni hanging with her family in town, he told me he'd be here as soon as he could but tonight he's playing Dallas at home and tomorrow he's playing in Boston. He'll be here on Sunday."

"Benji, I didn't mean it like that." She could tell her brother was a bit upset that she was thinking about Matt.

"I know. You and Matt are close and you wanted him here."

"I love you, Benji, and I'm glad you're here."

By the time her aunt had returned from the game–Bombay and Charlie with her–Lizzy was finally able to keep half a slice of toast down. It had taken a lot of pleading on Ben's part and some heavy begging but it had worked. She looked from her aunt to her coach and saw they had brought visitors. Portman, Fulton, and Adam were with them. "Uh hi," Lizzy said awkwardly. Then she remembered how good of friends they were. "I'm not an animal in a zoo. Please don't stare at me."

All four boys laughed and Fulton approached the bed, taking Lizzy's hand. "How do you feel?" he asked.

"Nauseous. Even with the meds and salt water they're pumping into me." Lizzy craned her neck back and looked back at the monitor. "My temp is still ... 102.4. I just want to go home." Lizzy looked back at Fulton. "They won't let me until my temp is 100 or less and I can eat a whole sandwich without getting sick."

"We won," Portman said softly, changing the subject.

"Yeah, it was on the radio. I caught the last half of the game. Congratulations. I knew you boys–and Julie–could do it. I have faith in all of you. And by the way, Dean, this is all your fault."

"You getting sick? Couldn't be from that hoodie."

"Port—" Fulton started.

"Even if germs could live in clothes, I made sure to drop that in the washer with the rest of the clothes I wore while sick then had Fulton dry it and give it to you. You couldn't have gotten it from me."

"But the hoodie smelled like you."

"I spritz a little bit of my cologne around the collar of all my shirts before I give it to you–or in this case Fulton did. You're going to be okay right?"

"I'm going to be fine, babe. How was the game, Banksie?" Portman was a little suspicious of her sudden subject change but knew it was because she didn't like people worrying about her.

"Like Portman said we won 5-nothing. It was a good game," Adam answered.

"How many times did you score?"

"Twice. Riley and Charlie scored the other three."

"I'm proud of you." The room went silent. Then something hit her. "I'm not going to make my flight."

"Flight? Aren't you guys coming here for Christmas?" Charlie asked.

"New Years, Charlie. Dad wanted one last big family trip before the baby," Lizzy answered.

"We were going to tell you when we dropped Lizzy at the airport. Your uncle wanted to make sure there's no lingering resentment," Casey explained.

"Dad does know she's in the hospital, right?" Ben asked.

"Excuse me. I have to make a phone call," Casey said as she stepped out of the room. That meant she hadn't called him. As she stepped out the nurse walked in.

"Alright folks, visiting hours are over. I'm going to have to ask you to leave," the nurse said, scribbling on her clipboard. Then she looked up. "You're Ben Jacobs. Senior catcher for the Tennessee Volunteers. We saw your game against the Golden Gophers."

"Thank you. And I'll be staying. She's my sister, and a minor. I can stay since my dad can't be here," Ben told her. She nodded and then urged everyone else to leave.

* * *

**_Yeah, I noticed I use the phrase "days grew colder" a lot but I'm still not well versed in how to show time passing. Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next one. _**

**_Also do you think I should write a Christmas one shot about Lizzy and Port? If so what would you like to see in it? Leave your thoughts in the box below. _**


	59. Graduation

_**Here we go again with another chapter. Thanks to **_**randaroo32_ for reviewing. I understand being busy with the holidays. Thanks to the rest of you for reading._**

Chapter 59: Graduation

* * *

The morning of the 23rd dawned bright and cold. Lizzy looked out her bedroom window to see the front yard was covered with at least six inches of the white stuff. Pure Minnesota snow. The houses across the street looked like the scene from a Christmas card–until the snow plow came by, throwing dirty snow up onto the edge of the yards destroying the picture perfect image.

True to his word to Ben, Matt had flown up to be with Lizzy. About 10 minutes after he had shown up, Lizzy had been released from the hospital. From there he and Ben had taken Lizzy back to their childhood home. There waiting for them was their dad, Michelle, Val, Star, and Casey. Since her dad didn't want to stress Michelle and the baby out with another flight so soon, he decided to stay in Minnesota for the rest of the holiday, which meant canceling their trip to Cancun. Chris and Danni had joined them on Tuesday afternoon.

Lizzy pulled out of her thoughts and got dressed then made her way through the quiet house out to the garage. She grabbed the snow shovel and walked passed her dad's rental car, Seth's car, and Matt's car out of the garage. She shoveled her way to the front door. Halfway through, strong, comforting arms wrapped around her waist and a familiar scent enveloped her.

"I love Nana Reed almost as much as Fulton does, but there are only so many of her love stories a guy can take. I understand she loves seeing people in love but please," he said in her ear.

"So you left Fulton to deal with it by himself?" Lizzy asked in disbelief, looking up at her boyfriend.

"Actually it was his idea. He figured the less people in love in that house the better. So I thought I'd come see what you're up to. And yes, I can tell you're shoveling," Portman said, almost as if he could tell what she was thinking.

"I like doing it by hand, plus my dad has always forbidden me from using the snow thrower," she answered, before he could ask about the shovel. At his disbelieving look she smirked. "You ruin one yard and you're banned from the snow thrower."

"Are you sure you should be out here?"

"I've been out of the hospital for two and a half days, I'm fine."

"Okay, then can I help?"

"Uh sure." Lizzy handed him her shovel and then got the spare from the garage. With his help they finished in half the time it would have taken Lizzy to do it by herself. After they were done they went inside through the garage, hanging their wet coats and leaving their shoes in the laundry room. Lizzy then lead him into the kitchen. "You want some breakfast?" Lizzy asked.

"Not really hungry," Portman answered. Lizzy turned around to look at him, not believing him. "Sure," he agreed. Lizzy looked through the cupboards and then the refrigerator. "Eggs are good," he told her when she came up with very little food. She scrambled some eggs and made some toast. As they both sat down at the table in the breakfast room, Chris entered the kitchen.

"Can you make some hot cocoa?" Lizzy asked. Chris nodded and less than ten minutes later all three had hot cocoa in their hands. Soon the rest of the family joined them.

"Chris, I have to say, this is the best hot chocolate I've ever had," Portman told him.

"Thanks. Dad, Matt did say he was coming back, right?" Chris asked.

"Yeah, after his game today. Baby, how do you feel?" Rob first answered Chris then questioned his youngest.

"I'm fine, Dad. The doctor said I was clear to leave and not contagious three days ago."

"I was just asking. Dean, when does your flight leave?" Rob asked.

"If there's no snow or storms delaying things between here and Chicago, six p.m. I've been staying with Fulton while my parents are at a car show. This is the soonest flight they could get where someone would be home to pick me up. Mr. Reed promised to take me to the airport."

"You're older than Lizzy, right?" Ben asked. "Why don't you just drive? It's like a four hour drive, right?"

"My parents don't like me driving in the ice and snow, and it's six hours," Portman answered, staring down at his plate.

"They just want you to be careful; losing a kid is never easy," Rob told him. After breakfast they adjourned to the living room and Rob went shopping for more food.

"I should give you a tour," Lizzy said suddenly. "You gave me one when we were in Chicago for Jeff's wedding." Portman's oldest brother had gotten married the prior year and his mother had insisted Portman bring a date. At first he had thought about bringing Julie but Fulton had convinced him to take Lizzy. He hadn't regretted it but it had caused questions about their relationship.

"Yes, but that was because you were staying with me," Portman answered.

"You really don't want to see the house I grew up in?" Lizzy pouted.

"Alright sure," Portman agreed. Chris gave her one of those looks that told her not to do anything stupid and Lizzy smirked.

"This used to be our childhood playroom," Lizzy said as the entered the room just off the living room. "I see Matt has updated it though." It now included a pool table, a couple well-worn couches, large screen TV, mini fridge, and what looked like the newest game system. "Through those French doors used to be my dad's office. I assume Matt uses it for the same thing." They went back out of the game room and took an immediate left, going down into the basement. Portman was impressed by the full sized skating rink that took up most of the open area of the room then saw the three other doors. One a full bathroom, one a guest room, and the last a room Chris had used to practice his pitching in the winter.

"How many bathrooms does your house have?" he asked.

"Six and a half. Most of the bedrooms have a full bath. Chris and Ben's room, the Master bedroom, Seth's room, and two guest rooms. Mine and Matt's share the hall bathroom," Lizzy answered as they walked back up to the main floor. Lizzy pointed out the door in the living room that lead out to the backyard then motioned to the kitchen and breakfast room. Since he had already seen them she led him through the doorway toward the front of the house. "And that is the only half bath." Lizzy motioned to it as they passed it. They reached the foyer and turned to the right. "My step-mom always said 'Do not step inside this room!'" Lizzy outlined the doorway to the dining room with both hands. "The table was always set with fine china. Anyway: front door, closets on either side, that's another guest room, and upstairs: five bedrooms and four bathrooms."

"We don't have to go up there, Liz," Portman said.

"I want to show you my room." Lizzy pouted and batted her eyes. Portman melted like ice cream in July. He nodded and she led him upstairs, being sure to point out the third step from the bottom and the very top steps, both of which creaked when walked on. To the left of the stairs Seth's, the Master, and Chris and Ben's rooms. After pointing those out from the top of the stairs they turned to the right and Lizzy pointed out the shared bathroom, Matt's room, and the linen closet.

"Excuse me one second," Portman said, excusing himself to the bathroom. When he came out, Lizzy took him into her room. "It's ... purple."

"Lilac. It started out blue with puppies, then baseball themed, then pink, and finally purple."

"I get the puppies, kinda; babies like puppies, but baseball? I thought you were more hockey than baseball. And I have never known you to like pink."

"This used to be Chris's room; then Dad married Alicia. Hence the puppies then baseball. When Alicia moved in she wanted an office and off the master bathroom, that window above the garage, is a room that was the nursery. It's almost the same size as this room. So Dad convinced Chris to move into Ben's room and they painted this one pink. I was four when I realized I didn't like the color pink. A little begging and Matt repainted it purple."

"If your house has two guest rooms, why did Chris and Ben share a room?"

"I don't know. Matt was almost 12 and Chris would have been nine when I needed my own room so I guess Matt would have been okay with the room on the first floor. Maybe my dad didn't want him that far away? I don't know."

"What's with the artwork? It seems so random." Portman looked around to see framed artwork here, there, and everywhere. They weren't hung in rows or columns, they were just everywhere. Some hung a foot or two above the floor, others three or four feet.

"They're not art drawn on paper and then framed; they're frames around art drawn on the walls. The ones closer to the floor are the first ones I did." Lizzy motioned to the wall across from the bed. "My twin bed used to be against that wall and it was easy to move. I didn't want my dad to find out I was drawing on the walls so I'd move the bed and draw there. When I was about seven or so my step-mom made me so angry–I don't even remember about what now–that I stormed up here and began painting 'Monster Mom' on the sliding closet door, the one that slides behind the other. My dad walked in when I was nearly done. He didn't like that I had turned her into a monster but he didn't say I couldn't paint on the walls."

"Why does your dad only have half a face on the other door?"

"I call it 'Disappearing Dad.' Mainly because he was never there."

"Give him some slack. I know he hasn't always been there but he comes to some stuff. He was at the Art Gallery in New York last year."

"True. You know what would surprise me was if he had just one of my paintings at home."

"Did you do this there?"

"There's a duck on one wall and the other has a family tree."

"Is your room the only place you have your art work?"

"In Ohio, yes. Here? No. There's one in the stairwell of Matt in his Red Wings gear and one in the living room of my mom, Becky. Aunt Casey and Nonna have lots of my art around their houses."

"That's your mom in the living room?" Portman asked, looking at his girlfriend carefully. Lizzy nodded. "She's as beautiful as you are. I know you look more like your dad but I can definitely see your mom in you," Portman said.

Lizzy blushed as Portman took her hand. "Lay down," Lizzy said. At his confused look, she rolled her eyes. "Would I ever hurt you? Just lay down; I want to cuddle." Of course he couldn't say no to her pout. They spent the rest of the day kissing, talking, and cuddling on her large bed until Rob called up the stairs that it was time for Portman to leave. After one long goodbye kiss, Portman was out the door and on his way back to Fulton's then the airport.

Christmas lead into January, which brought more snow, and February brought the Hockey State Finals. The Varsity team kept their streak alive and became the second hockey team in school history to not only finish their season undefeated but also what Lizzy referred to as a shutout season. Every game that season was a shutout. Of course, that made every team in league suspicious. The team they played in the finals demanded an inquiry so the state tested the entire team and like Bombay had pointed out when the officials had told him, his entire team was clean. That meant the state had no choice but to award Eden Hall the championship.

Then on March third, two weeks past his due date, Tyler Logan Jacobs was born. It was exactly one week before Ben's 21st birthday. At first Lizzy found herself a bit angry about the whole thing; until she remembered she wouldn't have to see him until school breaks, so she had at least another month to get used to the fact that she had a baby brother, since spring break wasn't until the first full week of April. Then came the letter; a card in the mail. She was shocked to see Mr. Will's signature at the bottom. It was an invitation to judge the Senior Showcase at the gallery in New York the Monday of her spring break. Lizzy was unsure if she wanted to go, especially when that invite was followed by four more like it. Fulton told her she should go and as an aside, he mentioned that the art show would put off her having to meet her brother. He had a point there. So after the baseball game on Friday, Lizzy was flown to New York and put up in a hotel.

Spring break drew to a close and Lizzy returned to Eden Hall to complete the last two months of her senior year. When she checked her mail that Sunday, amongst all the other mail were two envelopes–one with the return address of her home in Ohio and the other, a much larger one, from the University of Chicago. Lizzy was shocked to find the Chicago letter was for her and not Julie. Then she realized exactly where it was from and her heart froze in her chest. The University of Chicago had one of the best art schools in the mid-west. Plus it was on the same campus as their photography school and that would be where Portman and Fulton were going in the fall. They had already received their acceptance letters and tryouts for the team would be held in the middle of August. Lizzy was still staring at the envelope when Julie walked in 25 minutes later.

"You okay?" Julie asked, snapping Lizzy out of her thoughts. She nodded. Then Julie saw the letter. "You opened it?" Lizzy shook her head. Then she realized she was too scared to open it and there was only one person she wanted to help her. She stood and rushed to Fulton's room. He looked at her, shocked, as she rushed in but took the letter she offered him.

"University of Chicago?" he asked, looking at the seal in the corner. "Is this your acceptance letter?" Lizzy shrugged, sitting down on Portman's bare mattress. "You haven't opened it?" Fulton turned away from his suitcase that sat on his bed and he sat down next to it then he looked back at her. "You too scared to?" She nodded.

"What's your back up plan if you don't get in?" Portman asked. He was standing in the doorway, having just returned from Chicago. "Not that you won't get in; you're graduating valedictorian. Any school that says no to you has to be crazy."

"You have to say that." Lizzy looked at the letter again. "University of Minnesota. I know it's six hours from Chicago but it's a good school and my mom went there. Besides, UM plays Chicago in hockey."

"I'd still rather have you three blocks away on campus than six hours away. Tony's got a two bedroom apartment there he's letting us rent, but at the same time I'd rather have you at University of Minnesota than giving up the chance at an education to be in Chicago with me."

"Well, she won't be doing either," Fulton said.

Lizzy looked back at Fulton and considered the expression on his face. "I got in!" Lizzy said suddenly and shocked.

"She got in?" Portman asked, moving across the room to Lizzy's side. "I mean, of course she got in," he corrected confidently.

"She also got a full ride academic scholarship."

"This also came this week." Lizzy held up the blue envelope from her house.

"Open it. You're not in trouble." Fulton already knew what it was since he had received one too.

"You're sure?" Lizzy asked. Fulton nodded. Lizzy pulled the card from the envelope. "Our baby boy," Lizzy read aloud from the front of the card. She opened the card and found a picture of a happy, laughing, bouncing baby boy. "So this is my brother," Lizzy asked. "Tyler Logan?"

"You haven't met your brother yet?" Portman asked, sitting down next to her on the bed. "He's a month old."

"The only break I've had was last week and I flew from here to New York to Aspen. I haven't been home. Besides, I was hoping to put that off until like, June; or maybe December."

"It's not that bad, Lizzy," Fulton said.

"I'm not good with babies. Remember when your cousin came to town? He puked on me. Twice!" Lizzy answered.

"You can't run from him."

"I know."

Before they knew it, graduation was upon them and Buckley told Lizzy that as valedictorian she had to make a speech. Lizzy blanched at the thought. Then she figured a way around it. As she stood at the podium on graduation day, her eyes scanned the crowd quickly and didn't see her dad anywhere. She did, however, see her aunt and Bombay, Nat and Jim, Portman's parents and siblings, all four of her brothers and their significant others–since Ben still hadn't married Val, Michelle, Michelle's parents, and then just behind Michelle were Lizzy's mom's parents. Mr. and Mrs. Johnson had flown all the way up from Georgia to see her graduate. There was a soft cough behind her to get her attention. Glancing back, Lizzy saw Buckley motioning for her to get on with it so Lizzy cleared her throat.

"For the past three weeks I've been trying to come up with something to say but nothing I could come up with seemed good enough. That's why I'm going to take a page from one of my favorite shows and have someone else do this speech for me. Anytime I have needed advice, a pep talk, or even just a shoulder to cry on, he's always been there. Please give a warm welcome to Fulton Reed."

Fulton glared at his best friend but seeing her look so unsure of herself, he knew saving her was all he could do. As he walked towards the stage, the crowd applauded for him. "That's my best friend." Fulton shook his head as he stepped up to the microphone. "I know that some of you, at this point in your life, have already figured out exactly what you want to do, how to get there and won't let anything stop you. To you, I say congratulations. Then there are those of you that have no idea where you're going or where you'll be in 10 years. To you, I say don't stress about it. You've got your whole life ahead of you. Take your time, figure out who you are; it's never too late to try something new or change your mind. One day it'll come to you. Maybe when you least expect it. Thank you and congratulations class of 1999. You did it." Fulton nodded and stepped off the stage back to his seat. Half the crowd sat in stunned silence by his profound words while the rest cheered loudly.

After the ceremony ended, everyone poured out onto the lawn. Lizzy removed her cap and unzipped the red gown over her blouse and slacks. She took a deep breath and watched as the graduates found their families. Lizzy's brothers found Charlie and Fulton and wrapped both boys in a hug. Lizzy shook her head then was tapped on the shoulder. She turned to see Bombay behind her. "Congratulations."

"Thanks," Lizzy answered.

Bombay looked around then back at Lizzy. "I'm sorry your dad isn't here."

"Me too." Lizzy nodded.

"You know he wanted to be here."

"Sure he did," Lizzy said in disbelief.

"Well, at least they're here."

Lizzy turned expecting her brothers but found her grandparents. "Hi honey," Mr. Johnson said.

"Hi," Lizzy answered. They smiled and made small talk until they convinced her to walk over to her aunt and cousin. "Hi, Aunt Casey." Lizzy sighed. Casey hugged her niece and congratulated her. Then Michelle walked over as Casey spoke with her late sister-in-law's parents. Lizzy smiled and hugged Michelle, then her sisters-in-law and Val. Soon Portman appeared beside her with a baby in his arms. "That your nephew?" Lizzy asked. Portman's oldest brother Jeff had a five-month-old son.

"This is your baby brother," Portman answered, shifting the boy so he could see his sister. Lizzy bit her lip and slowly backed away. "I'm not going to make you hold him. I just wanted you to meet your brother, since you haven't yet."

"You haven't been home yet?" Casey asked.

"It's an 11 hour drive and I spent spring break in New York and Aspen." Lizzy shrugged.

"Aspen?" Casey asked.

"Colorado. Dad has a time share there. Port and I went on a little vacation, sorta a senior trip," Lizzy explained smirking.

"Your dad let you go to Aspen with your boyfriend alone?" Casey asked.

"I told him it wasn't a good idea," Michelle said, "but they really wanted to go so we told them it was only a good idea if they had chaperones. So Dean's brother, his wife, his sister and a couple of their friends met them up there."

"Actually they got there first and picked us up. Dean's sister's fiance couldn't come since he was still playing for the Mustangs, so she hung out with us a lot. Then the day before our spring break was over most of them flew back to Chicago and Lissy and I stayed one more day before I flew back here and she met her fiance who was playing against a team out west."

Michelle turned to Lizzy and gently said, "I know how you feel about babies and it's okay."

"Where's my dad?" Lizzy asked, looking at Michelle.

"He uh ..." Michelle swallowed.

"He's in a meeting. On a Sunday. Of course he is." That was his excuse for all her childhood inquiries. Lizzy took a deep breath and slowly let it out. "My dad is a superhero for what he does for these women, but I am his daughter. I have not seen my dad since Christmas break six months ago. He's busy, I understand that, but I'm his daughter. He's known about this for two months. I'm going to be 18 in two months and I will never have to see him again." Lizzy bit her tongue and clenched her fists to keep from getting angrier. "No, I won't do this in front of my team." Lizzy walked to her car in the parking lot, tossing her cap, diploma, and gown into the passenger seat then braced her hands on the door frame, hanging her head.

As Portman watched her stare at the ground, Star took Tyler from him. He made to go after his girlfriend but Bombay stopped him. "I got this," he said gently. Bombay walked over to Lizzy and laid a hand on her back. Lizzy shivered for a moment then spun around and wrapped her arms around his waist. That's when he noticed that she was crying; so he hugged her back, rubbing her back until she had mostly calmed down.

"I want my daddy." Lizzy sobbed. "Every girl needs a dad." She pulled back and looked up, not at all shocked that it was Bombay comforting her. "Over there, Connie, that's her dad." Bombay glanced back and saw a dark-haired man with Connie. "He left when Connie was four and her sister was six months old. Three years ago he came back and made an effort to be there for his girls. I want a dad like that. My dad promised to try to be there and he's not. You know I lied before. The last time I saw my dad was Valentine's/President's Day weekend. Seth got married on Valentine's Day. They planned their wedding in two and a half weeks and told my dad about it a week beforehand. He was still there."

"I'm sorry, Lizzy. There is nothing I can say to defend your father; not that I'd want to. You ever need anything, you call me," Bombay said as he wiped the tears from under Lizzy's eyes.

"Thanks."

"Think you'll be okay now? Your grandparents want to take the team and their families out to dinner."

Lizzy stared at him not quite comprehending the offer. "The team?"

"All those that have been Ducks, even if they don't play hockey anymore."

"That's great."

"Said it's all on him. Evidently your grandfather owns a share in a basketball team in Georgia."

"Baseball. Minor League. Some farm team out of Savannah."

"Don't give upon your dad." Lizzy looked at him but didn't say anything. Bombay dropped the subject and they walked back to the group.

* * *

_**Yes, I know the time in these chapters is going by fast. Please let me know what you think.  
**_

_**Oh no.**_


	60. Birthdays

_**Wow, just wow. Big thanks to **_**randaroo32_ and _Phoenix07. shannalemons0404 _and _nerdygirl3.14_ for their very kind reviews. Also a minor side note, I know last chapter I said Lissy Portman was married and her husband couldn't make it to Aspen but that was a last minute edit and I forgot she got married in this chapter so I went back and edited it. _**

Chapter 60: Birthdays

* * *

After graduation, Lizzy went to Chicago instead of going straight home. It was only partially because she was mad at her dad. Mostly it was because Alyssa Portman was getting married to her boyfriend of two years, Brad McCormack. The two had met when Star had married Matt, as Lissy was Star's maid of honor and Brad was Matt's best man. Then Brad had been traded to the Mustangs pro-team in Chicago. They had hit it off when they met again and eventually Brad had proposed. They were getting married in a couple days and Portman had invited Lizzy as his date.

A few days after the wedding, Lizzy returned home, but not without a lot of pleading from Matt and conversations with both of Portman's parents and Brad and Star.

Three weeks after her return home, the Fourth of July was upon her. Lizzy was laying on the couch in the living room watching TV when her dad walked in from his office. Michelle and Tyler were over by the window playing on a blanket. Rob sat down in the chair next to the couch and watched his wife and son play for a few minutes then turned to his daughter. "Have you—" Rob paused, clearing his throat nervously. Michelle glanced up, but seeing Lizzy glaring at her father, she only gave Rob an encouraging smile then went back to playing with her son. Rob swallowed and tried to imagine one of his sons in Lizzy's spot. He could almost clearly remember having the same conversation with Ben four years earlier. "Have you decided which school you're going to?" Rob asked, training his gaze on his daughter.

Lizzy bit her tongue to keep her anger in check. He was just curious. There was no reason for her to snap at him. At least he was taking some interest. "Yes. The University of Chicago's Art School. It's the best in the mid-west."

"And if I don't want you that far from home?" It was a logical question he had also asked Ben before he went to Tennessee. Unfortunately, what he had forgotten was that while it had been the furthest away Ben had gone for school, it wasn't true for Lizzy. The University of Chicago was six hours closer to home than her choice of high schools had been. Michelle looked up at her husband as Lizzy sat up and snapped off the TV.

"I'll be closer to home in Chicago than I was at Eden Hall. Well, your home. The only home I'll ever know is in Stillwater."

"And Dean is going to Chicago as well?"

"Both he and Fulton have been accepted and hockey tryouts are in August."

"I don't think this is a good idea," he said, forgetting his resolve to treat her like he'd treated Ben.

"You'd rather me be in Minnesota?" Lizzy snapped.

"Charlie will be there. He can watch over you. You'll be close to family and last time I checked, you've always wanted to be a Gopher."

"Mom always wanted to be a Bulldog until she fell in love senior year and followed him to Minnesota for college. Then he dumped her freshman year and you met her a couple months later. If she hadn't done that you two never would have met and I wouldn't be here. I've got it all worked out; I don't need your approval or your help. You've never wanted to be there for me anyway."

"Elizabeth!" Rob snapped.

Lizzy got up and went up the stairs. A couple steps up, Lizzy stopped and looked at her dad. He was slouched in his chair staring towards the window. "You know I don't have to go to college, right? Mr. Hopper left me enough I'd never have to work again." Then she continued up to her room.

"And that started off so well, too," Michelle said gently.

"What did I say that made her so angry?" Rob asked dejectedly. They both looked up as they heard something slide across the ceiling, which was also the floor of Lizzy's room.

"You implied you don't want her in Chicago because Dean is there."

"I'm just worried she's going to make the same mistakes her mother and I did. Becky never got to finish college after she had Matt and I regretted taking that away from her. With them being away from home, something is going to happen." Michelle smiled then looked down at her son, stroking the little brown curls on the top of his head, making Rob suspicious. "You know something I don't; what is it?"

"She's not as innocent as you think she is," Michelle answered softly.

"What did that boy do to my little girl?" Rob snapped.

"Christmas. Before he left. They did spend most of the day alone in her room. He turned 18 in May and she'll be 18 in less than three weeks. Rob, go easy on her. She loves him but she's also got a good head on her shoulders. She'll be okay; now watch your son while I go talk to her." Michelle stood and walked across the room to the stairs, stopping briefly to kiss the top of Rob's head then went up to Lizzy's room. "Lizzy, may I come in, please?" Michelle asked as she knocked on the door that had been left partially open. Even though Michelle had been married to Rob for more than a year and they had, as of the day before, a four-month-old son, Lizzy still thought of Michelle as an outsider from time to time. Michelle hoped this wasn't one of those times.

"Michelle?" Lizzy asked, snapping the woman out of her thoughts. "Door's open." The woman nodded and pushed it open the rest of the way. Michelle entered the room to find that Lizzy's full size sleigh bed had been pushed to the center of the room and her double window was open, the curtains fluttering in the breeze. Nicky was perched on the window sill fast, asleep. Michelle looked back at Lizzy to see her standing between the headboard of her bed and the wall that separated her room from the en suite bathroom, painting something on the wall. Michelle sat down on the bed. "I know I was hard on him," Lizzy said softly.

"He's just worried about you," Michelle said. "It's just that Chicago's a brand new city and you won't have anyone to fall back on if something goes wrong. Something major."

Lizzy sat down her brush and pallet on the tarp covered floor. She picked up the rag off the stepladder and wiped her hands on it then leaned her forearms on the headboard. "He thinks I haven't thought this through. That I couldn't possibly have a plan."

"Do you?"

"Yes!" Lizzy said forcefully. Lizzy swallowed and calmed down. "Dean's older sister, Lissy Portman, got married a few weeks ago. That's why I didn't come home right after graduation. She married Matt's best friend, Brad. He got traded to the Mustangs about two years ago. They have a two bedroom apartment that is like a 10 minute drive from campus. If I ever need it, they said I could use it. Frank and Nora also said if I get in any trouble I could call them. Also while I was in Chicago, I told Nora about getting accepted to Chicago and how I wasn't sure about staying on campus. She said that being on campus was part of the college experience but she understood why that may not be ideal for me. We searched the apartment buildings near campus and we found one that is a one bedroom, a block from campus, two blocks from Fulton and Dean, with laundry on site, and with all bills included is $550 a month. That's a steal in that neighborhood. It has a garage, doorman, and it's a great neighborhood. It's about a four hour drive from both here and Detroit and just over six hours from Minnesota. Plus it's like half an hour from the airport," Lizzy explained passionately.

"Sounds like you do have it worked out," Michelle agreed. Lizzy nodded. "I know you don't want me to explain your dad, but he looks at you and he sees all the time he's missed and it hurts him."

"Then why ask about Minnesota? Why not ask me to go to school here?"

"Charlie called a while back, told us what schools you got into. University of Minnesota is the only one in a state where he has a law license. If you went up there, he could transfer and he'd still see you every day. Like you said, it's your home." Lizzy nodded. That made sense. Aside from Chicago and Minnesota, Lizzy had also gotten into an art school in New York and the University of Georgia. "He's just trying to figure you out. He loves you, Lizzy, and he doesn't know how to approach that."

"He doesn't have to play games. I'm a lot like my brothers," Lizzy said passionately. "Just tell me straight out but gently."

"I understand that and we're trying to make him see it. When you said you didn't have to go to college, what did you mean?" Lizzy hesitantly told her about the trust fund. "I see. And that's how you're paying for the apartment?" Lizzy nodded. "Okay then. What are you drawing?"

Lizzy bit her lip, feeling bad. Michelle had been so nice and the subject of Lizzy's painting wouldn't make her feel good. "It's—" Lizzy started.

"That's your mom as an angel?" Michelle said uncertain, but at the same time pretty sure. "I get it; she's your mom." Michelle didn't sound disappointed or hurt, she just sounded curious.

"But I never knew her and drawing her as an angel won't bring her back."

"No, but Matt told you about her and from what your dad says, she was an amazing woman."

"I just ..."

"You want to connect with her and not forget her. You never will. I know you're not doing this out of spite or because you don't want me to be part of the family. You're talented and I will support you no matter what you draw. I am not and will never try to be your mother. I made my peace with that long before I married your father. She was a special woman and I will always want you and your brothers to remember her."

"Thank you."

"There are some video tapes up in the attic; home videos of your brothers and your mom. You should watch some of them."

"I will; thank you."

Michelle nodded and stood, prepared to leave the room. When she reached the door she looked back at Lizzy. "Part of me wishes you would paint something on your half-brother's nursery wall, but I kinda understand why you feel it isn't right." Michelle left the room after that and went back downstairs. Lizzy looked at the photo of her mother taped to the wall and sighed. Maybe she was being a bit stubborn about the new baby situation.

Not long after that, approximately three days after she had finished the painting of her mother as an angel, Lizzy went out to get more paint supplies. Rob, after double checking to make sure she was gone, slipped into the room and saw his late wife painted on the wall. His heart broke at the sight. She looked so realistic and almost like she was about to descend from her perch among the clouds and blue sky and walk back into his arms again. Then he focused on her green eyes. They were painted with such love, looked so caring, eyes that had never been hateful or angry. Rob shook his head. He had once again disappointed his late wife. Rob had always promised to love and cherish their baby girl, but he had failed miserably. Maybe it wasn't too late. Maybe he could fix things. It was just too bad he didn't know how.

Lizzy spent the entire morning of her 18th birthday on the phone with Portman until a voice called up the stairs. Lizzy sighed, heavily not wanting to go but knowing she had to. "Dean, I have to go," she told him.

"Lizzy," Portman whined.

"I know, Goose, I don't want to go but I have to. I love you."

"Love you, too."

"I'll call you back later; I promise."

"'Happy birthday." They said their good byes and then hung up and Lizzy reluctantly slipped the phone into her pocket before getting up off her bed and opening her door. She frowned briefly. Across the hall from her room used to be an open loft that had housed a big screen TV, air hockey table, and desk with a computer. Then her dad had married Michelle and she had fallen pregnant. The TV, air hockey table, and computer were all moved into the basement and a new wall was put up, converting the loft into a nursery for Tyler. Lizzy still wasn't sure why they hadn't converted the room at the end of the hall into a nursery from a guest room, but since the master bedroom was right next to hers, she figured they had wanted him closer.

Lizzy took an immediate right out of her room and made her way down the steps, staring down at the tan carpet. She had to work herself up to whatever her dad wanted. Though it was her birthday, he was still her father. She sighed then stopped three steps up from the bottom. Time to face the music. If it had been Ben's or Seth's birthday, any one of her brothers really, they would have been asked what they wanted to do that day and that would be the plan but not her. Then again her dad wasn't usually home on her birthday. She blinked as she looked up then bounced off the steps into Seth's arms, crying his name. "Hey, baby sister," Seth answered, hugging her tight after he caught her.

"Aren't you supposed to be at law school or something?"

"I just finished my first year of Harvard Law School yes, and I've been working at a law firm but my boss is from Minnesota and has heard of dad. I told him it was my kid sister's 18th birthday and he gave me a couple days off to celebrate with her." He put her down.

"I'm glad you're here. Wait, if you're the one that was yelling at me that means ..." Lizzy looked over the banister into the living room then kitchen. Seeing no one in either, she looked straight ahead to see her dad's office door open. He wasn't in there. She listened but all she heard was a silent house. "That means he's forgotten my birthday again and Michelle is too preoccupied by that baby to have done anything."

"Actually, Dad is waiting out back and he has a surprise for you."

"Let me guess, Matt's idea?"

Seth shook his head. "Dad's."

"Has your dad really forgotten every birthday?" Natasha asked. She was standing behind Seth.

"The last one he got right of mine was when I was six. Two weeks before my seventh birthday I told him I didn't want another princess party. I spent the night at Fulton's instead and had fun there. When I got home my dad hadn't even realized it was my birthday. I reminded him and he told me we'd celebrate the next night. As for the rest, he remembers that my birthday is in the summer, but not when it is. Freshman year I came home in June to a brand new swimming pool that was my 15th birthday present and to make up for missing my 14th birthday. He didn't care that my birthday was a month later. When I turned 16 he bought me a car a month late. At 17 he was only a week early with an ATV. This year," Lizzy laughed humorlessly, "I came home to that." She pointed to the dog sunning herself on the porch. "A now 6 month old Rottweiler puppy. Say hello to Biscuit." The dog looked and barked at the sound of her name.

"Lizzy," Seth said, getting her attention. The girl looked from him to where he was pointing off the back deck.

"Surprise!" Her friends and family called. Lizzy's eyes trailed over the backyard and the crowd spotting all of the Team U.S.A. Ducks, her father, her aunt, Bombay, her grandparents, and her brothers and their girls. Then her eyes zoned in on Portman. She bounded down the few steps from the deck into the yard then across the yard into his waiting arms.

"Fulton," Matt said, seeing his sister's reaction, "I think we've been replaced."

"Good man to be replaced by though," Fulton admitted.

"How'd—but you—I—" Lizzy stammered out after pulling back.

"Deep breath. Calm down. Try that again," Portman answered, doing his best to hold in his laughter.

Lizzy followed his instructions, calming down. "How'd you get here so fast? I was just on the phone with you and it didn't sound like you were outside."

"We flew in a few hours ago. All of us. Your dad called my parents in Chicago and convinced them to let him borrow their private jet. The team came to Chicago last night then we flew up here."

"My dad?"

"Your dad. He and Bombay planned the whole thing. Happy Birthday, Beautiful." Portman kissed her gently on the lips then sent her to say hello to everyone else. Once that was done, Mr. Johnson called that lunch was ready. He had grilled burgers, hotdogs, and bratwurst. As they ate lunch Lizzy leaned over and asked Matt about their dad's unusual presence but Matt just responded that it was her birthday and Rob had wanted to be there. Lizzy pondered the thought until her father snapped at the two dogs. Around the same time Rob had gotten Biscuit, he had also gotten a yellow Labrador they had named Dodger after Michelle's favorite baseball team, the Los Angeles Dodgers. Both dogs had been hovering around the picnic tables, hoping someone would drop something. Rob sent them both back up onto the deck as punishment.

They spent the rest of the afternoon hanging around the pool and in the large backyard. Lizzy wasn't surprised but was very thankful that none of the Ducks said anything about her not getting in the pool.

"Still can't swim, can ya?" Chris asked as he perched on the edge of her chair then shook his head, causing water to fly everywhere to include all over Lizzy. He had just gotten out of the pool. She slugged her brother's shoulder, causing him to grin.

"Nope," Lizzy answered. "When I came home after freshman year, Ben's freshman year of college and Seth's sophomore, when you had that internship with the Nashville Sounds, they were thrilled to find it." Even though Chris was two and a half years older than Seth, he had been born in October so he was only two school years older. Then Chris had taken a year off between high school and college to find himself. So he, Seth, and Ben had graduated with Bachelor's degrees in consecutive years; Chris's in Sports Medicine, Seth's in Business, and Ben had just recently graduated with a degree in Mathematics and a minor in Sports Medicine. "Remember the house came without a pool? Evidently Dad put it in as my birthday present. Even though I never use it, he doesn't realize I can't swim."

"Do you wish you could?"

"From time to time. Then I really think about it and I don't care. Aside from the car, he's never gotten me anything I've really wanted for my birthday. Well, except bringing my friends in this year, though part of me still feels like that wasn't completely his idea."

"Well, enjoy your sun." Chris grinned, patted her leg, and then left her alone.

Soon it was getting closer to super time and Rob ordered pizza for everyone. Then Ben appeared out of nowhere. "Hi ya!" Lizzy said, looking up at her brother. He took that as an invitation to plop their little brother in her lap.

"Watch him a minute. I have to use the bathroom and Michelle went to get him a new bib and bottle for dinner."

"Ben! No! Wait!" Lizzy called after him but Ben continued to walk away. "Benjamin!" Lizzy yelled. She huffed in anger but awkwardly held her youngest brother as she tried to find her other brothers. None of them were in sight though. Suddenly the baby's hand was wrapped in Lizzy's hair and he pulled hard. "Ow. Okay, not funny, let go." Lizzy demanded. "Let go!" Lizzy grabbed his pudgy, little hand and worked it free of her hair. Of course that took both hands and what she didn't realize was how close that put her arm to his mouth. And being that her arm was so close to his mouth, he was drooling on her then he bit down the second his hand was out of her hair. Lizzy whimpered but resolved herself not to scream. To make matters worse, he then got sick all over her favorite shorts. Lizzy shook with unexpressed rage and bit down on her lip.

Across the pool, Bombay saw what happened and wanted to say something but knew it wasn't his place.

Lizzy grabbed the baby under the armpits and stood up, awkwardly moving towards her dad, who had just stepped back into the yard. "Take your hair-pulling, drooling, biting, puking child before I do something I regret," Lizzy growled. Rob took Tyler as the boy began crying and Lizzy rolled her eyes. As Rob rubbed his son's back he watched his daughter waddle around the side of the house, feeling bad for her. He didn't quite get everything that had happened between his two youngest but part of him felt bad for having another. Lizzy grabbed the hose and turned it on, hosing all the sick off her sun-warmed legs. From there she went inside through the garage, thanking God it was Saturday and Michelle had just run a load of towels. Lizzy checked to make sure both doors were shut–the one to the garage and the one to the kitchen–then stripped off her wet and smelly shorts, tossing them into the sink in the laundry room after removing her phone from the pocket. Then she wrapped a clean towel around her waist after she dried off and retreated to her room. There she dropped her phone on her bed, grabbed a fresh set of underwear and shorts then stepped into her bathroom and took a shower to make sure all the sick was washed off. Lizzy skipped washing her hair, knowing soon someone would come up to check on her. Once she had gotten dressed and bandaged where her half-brother had broken the skin when he bit her, there was a knock on the bedroom door. "It's open!" Lizzy called as she reentered her room from the bathroom. Fulton walked in and plopped down on her bed, looking around at all the paintings. "Whatever you're about to say, don't."

"You changed your shorts," Fulton said. Lizzy nodded. "I wish I knew what to say to make you feel better." Lizzy sat down next to him on the bed and they both stared at the wall opposite the window. The very wall that separated her room from the hallway. The wall she had painted a family tree on. Fulton lay down, staring up at the ceiling, which had the late spring night sky painted on it.

"That's how the sky here looks around Dean's birthday. By the time mine rolls around you can't see Gemini anymore," Lizzy explained. Lizzy took a deep breath then let out a heavy sigh. "Why do babies hate me?"

"I don't know, Liz, I really don't. And I know what you're thinking. I'm not going to deny something that I've never seen proof to the contrary. Babies don't seem to like you. I wish that wasn't the truth. You're not doing anything wrong from what I can tell, either. You just have really bad luck."

"Yeah," Lizzy agreed as the doorbell rang. "Pizza's here."

"Come on, your brothers got you a cake. I take that back, it's for all of us. You, me, and Charlie."

"Is it always going to be like this? Combined birthdays?"

"Probably. You know you don't mind sharing." Lizzy nodded and they went back downstairs. After pizza for dinner, Ben built a bonfire then after that the team eventually moved inside to the large rec room in the basement to watch movies.

As Lizzy lead Portman to the bathroom later that night, Ben grabbed her arm, stopping her from leaving the room. "Dean, bathroom is at the end of the hall. Lizzy, sit down."

"Five minutes, Ben, please?" Lizzy begged softly as to not interrupt the movie.

Ben looked from his sister to her boyfriend. "You have two and a half minutes. Push it and you won't have any."

Lizzy grinned and slipped her hand into Portman's and they left the room. They reached the bottom of the stairs just outside the bathroom and Lizzy pulled him to a stop. Portman looked down at her. She pouted and he grinned, leaning down to kiss her. "Are you sure?" Portman asked, worried about their time limit.

"It's Ben, not Matt. He may not like us making out because I'm his baby sister but he understands since he and Val aren't allowed to be together when they stay here either," Lizzy answered. "Now, shut up and kiss me." Portman smirked and did as she asked. Sure enough, five minutes there was still no sight of Ben. Portman pulled away and went to do his business as Lizzy returned to the rec room. Ben gave her a look but Lizzy only smirked and dropped down on her sleeping bag between Fulton's and Portman's.

* * *

**_Thanks to all of you for reading. I hope you enjoyed it.  
_**

**_Oh no. _**


	61. Fine, I'll Do It

**_I am definitely surprised no one is asking about the last line of the author's notes in the last two chapters but maybe you just know what's coming. Thanks to my usual two reviewers _randaroo and Phoenix_ you guys rock. _**

Chapter 61: Fine, I'll Do It

* * *

The following morning, the team and Lizzy's brothers left, once again leaving Lizzy with her dad, Michelle, and Tyler. Two weeks after her birthday, less than a week before Fulton's, Michelle entered Lizzy's room. "Hi," Lizzy said softly.

"Hi. My parents have been asking to spend some time with Tyler–and you–so Rob has agreed to take two weeks off and go up to Duluth with me to see them. We wanted to know if you wanted to come with us."

"Come with you?"

"To Duluth."

"Do I have to?"

"You're 18. As much as your dad wishes otherwise, we can't force you of do anything; so if you don't want to come then that is fine, just let us know before dinner."

Lizzy thought about it all morning and by lunch she had made up her mind. "Michelle, thank you for the offer. Your parents are lovely people and I know my brothers and I appreciate the way they have taken us in but I've got so much to do before college that I don't think going to Duluth is a good idea. I—"

"I understand. Why don't you and I go shopping this afternoon so we can stock the kitchen?"

"Okay."

The next morning, Michelle woke Lizzy up. "We're about to get on the road. The kitchen is fully stocked so you don't have to worry about that. There is some cash under the cookie jar on top of the fridge if you want takeout. Um ... you also have your car and emergency credit card if you need anything else. My parents' number is by the phone and so is Mrs. Abernathy's, our neighbor. She has promised to come over at about noon every day to walk Biscuit so you won't have to worry about that and if you need anything you can ask her. Also, if you decide to leave before we get back just let her know so she'll know to feed Biscuit as well. I left a note with everything you need to know downstairs on the fridge. I guess we'll see you in two weeks."

Michelle left the room and Lizzy buried her head back under the covers. Then her father came in and pulled the sheets back a bit. "We're leaving now, Sweetheart. Take care of yourself and call if you need anything. I love you. See you in two weeks." Rob leaned down and kissed her forehead. Rob left the room, glancing back as he reached the doorway. He sighed softly then closed the door behind himself.

Lizzy got up later that day and read the instructions on the front of the fridge, which let her know they had taken Dodger with them and she only had to feed Biscuit twice a day. Every time she passed her brother's nursery, which was right across from her room, she thought about Michelle's offer to paint something on her brother's wall. A few days after they had left, Lizzy finally decided to do it. The first day she just painted "Tyler's Room" on the door. A few days later she finally started on the mural.

The day before her dad was due back, Lizzy left for Chicago after letting the neighbor know. When her dad did return, he was shocked to find a series of paintings hanging in the sitting area inside the master bedroom where Michelle had her office. "Michelle!" Rob called. Michelle popped her head in the room. "When was this done?"

She walked into the room and over to him. "The top row Lizzy did in June," Michelle said, pointing to the row of paintings of babies. "The middle row she did before we left for Duluth," she pointed to the row of senior pictures, "and the last one she must have done while we were in Minnesota. Since Ty is still a baby and she and Ben haven't gotten married, there are a few missing." The last row was of Matt, Chris, and Seth on their wedding days.

"Wow," Rob breathed. She was definitely talented. Later that night, after dinner, Michelle gave Tyler his bath then took him up to his bed. Once she walked into the nursery her jaw dropped as she saw the mural and called Rob. He entered the nursery and looked at her expectantly. Michelle had gotten over her shock and was now sitting in the rocker rocking Tyler to sleep. "Yeah?" He asked.

"The mural, Rob," Michelle said softly.

Rob sighed then spotted the mural just above his son's crib. "She really is so talented," Rob said in awe. The mural was of his five oldest children. Matt was on the farthest left end, dressed in his Red Wings hockey gear then Chris dressed in Kansas City Royals gear. Even though Chris didn't play for them yet, everyone knew he would be there soon. To the right of Chris was Seth in his college hockey gear then Ben in his college baseball gear. Then in the center of the boys, almost like she was standing just in front of them, was Lizzy in her Eden Hall Ducks jersey and jeans.

"What's it say?" Michelle asked. She motioned to the banner above the mural.

"Dormire bene, piccolo fratello," Rob read. "It's Italian. It means sleep well, little brother. Matt used to say dormire bene, piccolo sorella. Same thing but little sister. Just something to keep his mind off something bad happening to her overnight. Gordon has always told me she was talented but I never ..." Rob shook his head.

"We can't change the past; we can only be there for her future." Rob nodded to Michelle's wise words as she laid their son in his crib.

"Dean, Fulton!" Lizzy called. "You boys home?" She let herself into their apartment one Thursday afternoon in April of their junior year.

"I'm in the kitchen!" Portman answered. "Fulton's not here."

"Where's Fulton?" Lizzy asked, plopping down on a barstool at the counter. She reached over to grab a chip from the plate he was fixing but he pushed her hand away.

"You won't like it," Portman answered. "He is out with Aly. A date or something, downtown." He grabbed a chip bag off the top of the refrigerator and handed them to her. "So? Social call?"

"I love social calls; usually ends with cuddling on the couch." Lizzy smiled.

"But that's not what you're here for." He looked deep in her eyes as he leaned across the counter towards her.

She smirked up at him and leaned up and pecked him on the lips. "No, though I do like it. Anyway, what are you doing two weeks from now?"

"Two weeks ... week before finals. I imagine I'll be studying for finals."

"Oh right, two weeks from Sunday," she corrected, realizing he was thinking of the week.

"The fifth of May?" His face fell. "I'm going to be out of town."

"The weekend before finals?"

"I've got to see a man about a thing. Why?"

"It's not important." Lizzy sat down on the stool and looked at the bag of chips, toying with it.

"Lizzy, if it's important then tell me, please?" When she didn't look up, he took her hand.

"Since your season is done and I knew that by Sunday you'd be burnt out with studying, I was going to invite you to a gallery downtown–_Gallery to the Stars_. I know that you've been to my other art shows but this feels like a professional showing. It's a summer kickoff and I'm one of just a few college students invited. I wanted you there."

"Why don't we go down to your place and you can show me which piece you are going to display. I'm sorry, Lizzy."

"I can't. It's my final project and I've already turned it in. That's not the point though. I wanted you there." Lizzy looked at him closely.

Portman took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Mav."

"There's the invite. It's got all the information if you can manage to get back before six." Lizzy put the invite on the counter then stood up to leave. "And I'm taking these chips." She snatched the chips off the counter and stormed out.

Portman hung his head and sighed. Though it wasn't their first fight, and he doubted it would be their last, he felt bad that he was telling her he'd be out of town. Aly was in the same art classes and had been talking about the show for a month. They had been two of five students that had been chosen for the show. Since it was a big deal for Lizzy, Portman knew he had to be there, but ever since he had found out about the art show and then the offer from a minor league team, he knew there was something else he had to do first.

"Hey," a voice said softly, bringing him out of his thoughts. He looked up to see Fulton in Lizzy's vacated seat. "You two had a fight, didn't you?" Fulton snatched a chip from Portman's plate. Portman nodded. Then Fulton spotted the invite on the counter. "Oh. So you told her no?"

"That Saturday is the only day I can get her dad to spare more than 20 minutes for me. And I didn't tell her no, I just told her I wouldn't be in town that weekend."

"So you are going to be there?"

"Of course. I just have to talk to her father first."

"Why would you ... Wow. You really love her?" Suddenly it made sense.

"Yeah."

"You remember what I said?"

"You'd make my life a living nightmare. I always thought that her brothers threatening to kill me was the worst thing I would ever face but your threat ... It's so much worse. I'm not going to hurt her, but I'm going to need your help. I have brilliant idea."

"Okay," Fulton agreed.

The day of the art show rolled around and at two in the afternoon Lizzy made her way to the gallery, no longer angry about Portman not being there. Instead she was just a bit sad. As time ticked past, Lizzy watched her painting from a distance, wondering what people were saying but too afraid to step up and listen. Then an arm slipped around her waist. "That painting you're staring at is beautiful," a female voice said.

"Thank you. I call it _'Loving Winter.'_ It's of my brother Matt."

"How old is he?"

"He'll be 31 in ..." Lizzy did the math ticking off numbers on her fingers. "Six weeks."

"In the painting, sweetheart," the voice answered, amused.

"Six." Lizzy looked up to see Star. She smiled softly. "My parents took my brothers to Georgia for Christmas that year. Matt was bummed because it doesn't snow in Georgia, or so he had been told. He woke up one morning and it was snowing. My uncle took the picture it's based on. I drew it mostly from memory." Matt had his hands and face lifted up towards the sky. He looked so happy and free and innocent. For Star, it touched her heart and she'd love to have it for their home in Minnesota.

"That's your final art project of the year?"

"Yeah, our professor said to create a masterpiece that defines you as an artist. Have you seen Aly's?"

"Yes. Her sculpture is phenomenal. Fulton's proud of her."

"We all are. She's going to be my sister one day. I've always wanted a sister." Then Lizzy realized how bad that sounded. "What I mean is ... I love having you as a sister, Star, but Aly ..."

"Aly is your age, and she loves your best friend. I understand."

"Star, I can totally understand if I'm overstepping here–and if I am, just tell me to back off–but how come I don't have any nieces or nephews yet?"

"Because Danni's not due for another four months," Star answered. They both knew Danni was due with a little boy at the end of baseball season, but that wasn't what Lizzy had been asking.

"You and I both know that wasn't what I was asking about. You've been married to my brother for nearly six years. Don't you want kids, Star?"

"Of course we do," Star swallowed, not liking the conversation, "it's just our schedules are too busy right now. Give it time; you'll understand," Star told her. Soon Lizzy would be in a similar situation. Star was a third grade teacher in Detroit and Matt still played pro hockey. In another year Lizzy would graduate with a degree in Art Education and Portman was hoping to get picked up by a minor league team since he was too old to be drafted. The draft was only for kids 18-20 and since both Portman and Fulton valued their education and wanted to play college hockey, they opted out of the draft. In fact, a lot of the Ducks had opted out of the draft after high school, wanting to play college level before the pros. The only ones who had chosen to give up college hockey completely, as being drafted meant forfeiting the eligibility to play for a college team, were Dwayne, Goldberg, and Russ. Lizzy was surprised to hear all three had been picked up. Dwayne and Goldberg had been playing for a few years but Russ had gone to college. After he graduated he'd be playing his first season.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," Lizzy sighed.

"I am going to go eavesdrop and let you know what people are saying about your painting." Star grinned and moved closer to the painting. Lizzy sighed, wondering why that conversation felt more like a lecture. She didn't get to ponder that long because another arm slipped around her–this time around her shoulders. She looked up and grinned. "Adam. Gosh, I've missed you." He grinned back and used the arm around her shoulders to pull her into a friendly hug.

"You knew it was me before you said anything. How?" Adam asked.

"You smell like expensive cologne. Very expensive. I can't believe you made it."

"Yeah. Well, Fulton called about six weeks ago. And, well, you know the Ducks; you can't just tell one person. Fulton called and told me and I mentioned it to Charlie and suddenly everyone knew except you. The rest wanted to be here, but couldn't afford to fly up. They all send their congratulations. Since Port isn't here, I think I'll stick around."

"Thank you."

They made small talk for a while until her art professor walked up. "Congratulations, Ms. Jacobs. I don't believe I've met your friend."

"Right. Professor Pike, this is my best friend Adam Banks. Adam, this is one of my favorite art professors, Robert Pike." The two exchanged greetings and Professor looked at him carefully.

"Weren't you drafted to the NHL last year?"

"For the Minnesota Wild. I'm finishing college first though." In 1997 the NHL had granted Minnesota an expansion team, the Wild. Their first season had been 2000-01 season which had been Adam's sophomore year of college. Adam had been drafted at the end of that season in the 2001 draft. Though his dad hadn't been happy Adam was giving up playing two full years of college hockey, he was happy his son had been drafted.

"Your piece, Ms. Jacobs, it's very expressive and wonderfully done. Next year, I want you to push yourself a little more. Something less from a photo and a little more realistic. Explore your weaknesses and do something you're not comfortable with; step outside the box a little."

"Oh." Lizzy said, a bit disappointed. "Wait, you said congratulations."

"I did. Not only because of the expressive piece, but because it's been purchased."

"Someone bought it? Who?"

"I don't know. I was just told he had to have it. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Lizzy said again. The professor left and Lizzy turned to Adam. He wrapped her in another hug, smiling. "I never thought it would sell. Not at $600."

"You've always been impressive when it comes to painting," Adam told her.

"But it's of Matt. I could understand if it was scenery or random people, but it's of Matt."

"We should get a picture to commemorate the moment. Out on the steps, since we can't do it in here." The gallery had a no flash photography policy. Lizzy agreed and they stepped outside. "Wait here; I'll go get someone to take it." Adam left her on the steps and went down to a dark haired man in a suit. They conversed for a few moments as Lizzy watched. Her view was suddenly blocked by a handsome man in a very sharp suit.

"Hi," he said softly and sheepishly.

"You're kinda blocking my view here," Lizzy said impatiently. Then she looked up to see Portman in front of her. "Oh, hi, Dean," Lizzy said softly. "I think I'm still mad at you."

"I know you're not. You still don't have much of a poker face. You're disappointed. I apologize for having to go out of town this weekend, but I've been here since the show started—"

"So you lied to me when you told me you wouldn't be here?"

"I never told you I wouldn't be here. I just said that I was sorry I had to go out of town. Not once did say I wasn't going to be here."

"You—you—" Lizzy stammered.

"I led you to believe what you wanted to believe."

"But you said you'd be out of town today."

"And I was, until just after noon. Then I came back. I watched you talk to Star and Adam and your professor. I also watched as my parents, Fulton, and our siblings walked past and you didn't even notice."

"Why didn't you say something?"

"It would have ruined the surprise."

"What surprise?" She looked up at him suspiciously.

"You know I love you," he said. She opened her mouth to agree but he placed a finger over her lips. "Let me finish," she nodded. "When I look back now, I can tell you the exact moment I fell in love with you. I was 14 years old and you had just shoved me for insinuating you were leading two boys on at the same time. I didn't realize it then but every time I look back now that I know what love is, I feel it. I was instantly attracted that first day we met when you snapped at me about my grammar but I wasn't in love until I watched you defend Fulton and Cowboy. That passion, that fire, the love I saw in those beautiful blue eyes, I never thought I'd find anything like it. Then I did. You looked at me one day freshman year and it was over. I was in love and I knew I would never find anyone better. Part of me still believes that you are too good for me but you have always been there and loved me no matter what. I cannot picture my life without you." Lizzy swallowed at the implication of his words. Portman took her left hand and knelt on the steps in front of the gallery. "Elizabeth Jacobs, I love you more than I have ever loved anyone else and I need you in my life now and forever. Will you marry me?"

Lizzy's jaw dropped in shock as he snapped open the ring box. The ring looked perfect, not too big or gaudy. Lizzy bit her lip and looked from him to the crowd, desperately searching for a friendly face. For the first time she had no idea what to say. Then her eyes landed on Adam, who was standing next to Fulton. Fulton had a camera in his hands and probably had been taking a lot of photos. Adam was looking at her sympathetically. He wanted her to say yes but knew he couldn't push her. Fulton, knowing the same thing, also watched her, not giving anything away.

"For the love of baseball, say yes already." A voice called from the crowd just to the left of her. Lizzy looked over to see Matt cuff Chris on the back of the head then Danni lightly smacked her husband's shoulder.

Lizzy looked back at Portman to see him, for the most part, looking cool and collected, but his big hazel eyes told a different story. She could see how nervous he was. "Yes," she whispered, nodding, "Yes." Portman slipped the ring out of the box and onto her finger then stood up and wrapped her in the tightest hug he could without breaking her. A few seconds later he pulled back and leaned down to kiss her.

"I love you," he said against her lips.

"I love you, too." They kissed again when she pulled back sharply. "You went to talk to Matt."

"Actually, Matt's known for over a month. I went out of town to speak with your father. I know you don't really care what he has to say but I wanted to ask him anyway. Your brothers, Fulton, and Charlie all said go for it but it didn't feel right until I talked to your dad."

"You talked to my dad?" she asked hopefully.

"Course I did. Like I told ya, it didn't feel right not to."

"Thank you." Lizzy pulled away and walked down to Fulton. He handed his camera to Adam then opened his arms to Lizzy and she threw herself into them. No words needed to be said. She was very happy and as long as Portman took care of her, they would be okay. Then she went to her brothers. They congratulated her and Matt pulled her into a hug. "He talked to you?"

"A month ago. Congrats. He's a great guy and I'm happy for you. There is one thing though." She looked at him curiously. "I trust him very much with you emotionally and mentally and physically but financially don't know that I can. Money can—" Matt started.

"No!" Lizzy snapped. She knew exactly what he was going to say.

"Lizzy, listen to me."

"No. You're not doing this to us."

"Would you just listen to me for a minute?" Matt asked.

"I am not signing a prenup. I don't care who doesn't like it, I won't sign one. I trust him."

"But I don't; so you either sign one or I'm not coming to your wedding."

Lizzy spun on her heel away from her brother and headed back to the gallery. "Lizzy, hang on," but it wasn't Matt's voice calling her back, it was Portman's. Her fiancé. Even in her head that sounded weird. She stopped, but didn't turn to look at him. "Will you let me explain? Please?" He asked softly as he took her right hand. Lizzy sighed, but held still. "You know I love you and I will always take care of you in much the same way you always want to take care of me but I understand where your brothers are coming from. What if something bad happens to you? A prenup protects both of us. Six million is a very good reason for me to do something to you. I never would, but it's a reason for them to look at me harder. Plus in Illinois any trust fund payment, without a prenup, becomes half mine if we breakup after we get married."

"But how does he know about that?"

"He doesn't know about Hopper's trust fund. He does know that you turn 21 this year and 25,000 is still a lot of money. I've already agreed to sign it under the condition that Bombay drafts it with the help of one of my dad's closest friends. He drafted my parents', Star's, even Lissy's, and Jeff's. I trust him and Bombay. We tell them what we want and they write it up. We can use that. I love you and I know you'd regret if Matt was not at our wedding."

"I don't know."

"You know you would; you love him. Now, come on, my parents have flowers and I am taking you out to dinner to celebrate. So you know, Star's parents bought your painting as a birthday present for her. I know you would have done it for free but they wanted to buy it."

"Okay," Lizzy nodded. "As long as you're certain about this. I love you and once we graduate I can't wait to marry you." Portman smiled and hugged Lizzy before leading her to his parents.

* * *

_**Will it actually work? Will Dean and Lizzy get married the following year? Will her father be there? Will Matt? Sorry for the time jump from graduation to Junior year of College but nothing much happened in between.  
**_

_**Oh no, no, no, no, no.**_


	62. Of Mascots and Mustangs

_**Thanks to everyone who has read. Also thanks to **_**Future Skulljockey_ and _Jvann14_ for their reviews. _**

Chapter 62: Of Mascots and Mustangs

* * *

Senior year. For some it was the final step to the beginning of the rest of their lives. For others, it was one more year of college before they had to actually grow up. Lizzy, Fulton, and Portman all looked at their senior year in different ways. Fulton was excited to get more in depth into professional photography, Lizzy was dreading the end of the year as it meant being out there and actually doing real work, and Portman was acceptant that it was just another year until he could play in the minors. What surprised all three of them was that senior year flew by in a blur of projects, student teaching, and tests. Before they knew it, they were graduating.

The day after graduation, all three of them had news. Fulton and Portman had been picked up by minor league teams and Lizzy had landed herself a mascot job for the minor league baseball team. Even years later, Lizzy could remember that day clearly.

It had started off normally, like any other Monday in the summer. Lizzy got up, had breakfast, did the dishes and watched a little TV before checking the mail. In her mailbox she found an offer from the local minor league team for their mascot position. Since she had been the phoenix mascot for the University of Chicago hockey team her four years there, her faculty advisor had given her a list of teams that could get her started. Most were minor leagues around the area, with one pro basketball and the rest businesses. She had tried out for nearly all of them but the baseball team was the one she had wanted. After seeing she had made it, she raced to Fulton's and Portman's to give them the good news, not knowing it was about to become bad news.

"Hey boys," she said, plopping down in a chair opposite the couch.

"Hey Lizzy," they answered.

"I've got news."

"So do we," Fulton answered. Portman snapped off the TV and they both looked at her. "We got picked up."

"By who? Pros?" Lizzy asked.

"Minors. Technically we haven't signed a contract yet but they've expressed interest in us. We've been invited to their summer training camp. At the end of the summer they offer tryouts to the best," Portman explained.

"Which team?"

"Chicago Wolves," Fulton said.

"Chicago?"

"He got lucky with that slap shot. They're an AHL team," Portman explained. "Me on the other hand, I got invited to an ECHL team camp."

"Wait, you're not playing for the same team?"

"No. Lizzy, my grandpa once said if you do what you love you'll never work a day in your life. To do what I love and get paid for it, I can't stay in Chicago."

"Can't?"

"I have to go where they'll pay me for it. Think about it: if you found something that you loved doing that they are willing to pay you to do, wouldn't you go wherever you had to?"

"Where do you have to go?" Lizzy asked.

"Answer my question."

"Yes, I would if I didn't have the choice to do what I loved near the ones I loved."

"The Texas Colts. They play out of Austin and are affiliated with the Dallas Stars and the Chicago Mustangs."

"So there's a chance you could come back to Chicago?"

"Yes. You could always come with me," Portman suggested.

"You know what you said about doing what you love where you have that choice?"

"Yeah," Portman said slowly.

"I love being a mascot. There's just something about when I put on that fuzzy costume that makes my mind turn brats into the sweetest kids ever. There's a minor league team not far from here. Their mascot was an accident and broke his left leg about two weeks ago. He'll be out for the rest of the season. They want me to take over. Their mascot is a cougar."

"That's great news, Lizzy," Fulton said. It was just too bad Portman couldn't say the same.

"You're really going to stay here? What about our plans?" Portman asked, obviously upset.

"Honey, I love you and I can't wait to marry you but you said it yourself–find something you love doing," Lizzy answered.

"I'll give you two a minute." Fulton stood and went back to his room.

"What about painting? You love doing that."

"Yes, I do, but I love being a mascot too. Yes, I could give up this chance and move to Texas with you then in two and a half months watch you get a spot with the team but Dean, when was the last time we were apart for more than a week?"

"Four years ago before we started college."

"Exactly. Think of this," Lizzy stood from her chair and sat down on the couch, taking his hands. "Think of this as our last great test. If we can spend this summer apart, then our marriage can survive anything. If we can't, we weren't meant to be."

Portman thought about it for a few moments. _Could she be right? Could they really be meant to be if they made it through the summer apart? Or was she just trying to make him okay with postponing the wedding that had been planned for late June?_ He couldn't read her face either way but he could see where she had a point. True love always survives. "Okay. I don't like this, but okay. If you really think that being apart for three months will make us stronger in the end, I will believe you."

"It's not like I'm saying we have to cut off all contact for the next three months, I'm just saying that we live in separate states. We can still talk and text and email."

"What do you want to tell everyone?"

"We haven't sent out invites or finalized any details so we don't have to say anything."

"You know they'll expect something."

"True. We'll just explain that we have to postpone it. They'll understand."

"Fulton!" Portman called. Their best friend reappeared in the room. "Since we're going to go our separate ways in a couple days, we should go out and celebrate. Fult, call Aly; we can all go out to dinner."

"Days?" Lizzy asked. She had expected his departure but not so soon.

"I leave for Texas in two days. I have to find a place to stay for the next few months."

"Oh."

"I'm not leaving for a few more weeks. When's your first game?" Fulton said.

"End of the week." Lizzy sighed.

"Definitely time to celebrate," Fulton and Portman said. Lizzy agreed and they went out for Chinese that night.

Weeks passed and the end of summer was upon them. At the end of August, Portman was back in town but it was only to get the rest of his stuff as the Colts had picked him up. Once again Lizzy made a round of phone calls to tell everyone that the wedding had been postponed again as she refused to spend their first nine months married apart. When Portman returned to Texas, Lizzy looked around for a new mascot job, landing as the Chicago Wolves mascot. Because of this, she attracted the attention of Mustang's front office.

They sat down with her in December to talk to her about becoming their mascot. When she asked about their current one, Tang the big, black-costumed Mustang with a blue mane, they told her they were looking into creating a female mascot to drum up more business and interest more girls in the games. Both Portman and Fulton told her to go for it and she agreed to, only if they held open tryouts. What none of them realized was that the 2004-2005 season would be locked out and Lizzy and Portman would spend another year apart. Finally the 2005-2006 season rolled around and Lizzy did get the job as the Mustangs new female mascot, Chica. The name was short for Chicago, like Tang was short for Mustang, and in Spanish Chica also meant girl.

However, two weeks into the season Lizzy's emotional state turned depressed. It was shortly after her aunt's 6 year wedding anniversary and Fulton had been traded from the Atlanta Thrashers to the Mustangs. Since the Thrashers were the Wolves NHL affiliate, the Mustangs had to go through them to get Fulton. Finally her depression got so bad that her boss sat her down and talked to her. It was starting to show in her performances. When Lizzy admitted what was wrong her boss stared at her. "I'm sorry, but I have loved him since I was 14 years old and I can't make it another season without him. We were supposed to get married three years ago. I can't wait any more," Lizzy admitted softly. She had just come to realize how hard being away from Portman was. She wanted him there or she was going to go to him.

"Dean Portman, huh? Give me two weeks. Two weeks and if things don't get better, then I will talk with the Colts and try to get you a job down there." Lizzy thanked the man and tried her best to keep her mind busy for the next two weeks. With some help from Biscuit, who was a warm presence in her bed, and Fulton who tried his best to involve her in things, her mind stayed away from her depression. Until three days before the two weeks were up. That night she cried herself to sleep when Portman missed his normal Sunday night check in. She figured he was just out with his friends and he would call in the morning. She was slightly cheered up by the fact that Tuesday would be her last game and she could focus her attention on planning the wedding when she got to Texas.

Just before midnight Monday morning, Lizzy bolted upright, hearing a knock on the door. She looked around and waited to see if she had dreamed it and when two minutes had passed with no more knocking she figured she had dreamed it and went back to sleep. When she woke there was a warm body nuzzling against her. "If you want breakfast, you have to get down, you crazy animal. You know that." Lizzy groaned, rolling towards what she thought was her dog.

"Since you can't cook, how about I make you breakfast instead?" a deep voice said with a trace of laughter.

"I have to be dreaming; dogs can't talk and if they could Biscuit wouldn't have that deep of a voice," Lizzy answered. Then her arm was pinched and her eyes shot open. "Oww! Dean? What are you doing here? Aren't you—Don't you have a game tonight?"

"No, my game's tomorrow in Chicago."

"Chicago? The only team playing in Chicago tomorrow is ..." Lizzy trailed off, thinking about it.

"The Mustangs. The Bash Brothers are back."

"You're here? For good?"

"As long as I perform. Otherwise they send me to their AHL team in St. Louis."

"We should celebrate. Tonight, here."

"Why not right now?"

"I have ... work."

"Why does it sound like "work" wasn't what you wanted to say?" Portman asked, running a hand through her hair.

"Because it's not but I signed a contract and a nondisclosure agreement. The only people I can tell what I do are my husband and children. I'm not supposed to tell anyone else or I could be fined." Lizzy answered, nuzzling against his wrist.

"Are you still a mascot for that ball club?"

"No. That was just one summer."

"Are you still a mascot?"

"I told you I can't tell you. Well, I can tell you that I'm a mascot but that's as far as it goes."

"So, a hockey mascot?"

"Dean, I can't tell you."

"But you aren't denying it."

"Nor am I confirming your suspicions."

"Well, I'm going to take a non-denial as a yes. For the Wolves? The Mustangs?" His first guess was met with an instant denial; the second was met with a blank stare. "You're Chica the Mustang? That's great, babe, I'm glad you're happy. This does make you happy, right?"

"Yes, I'm very happy now that you're back. I just hope that you can understand that anonymity is a mascot's best friend. If what you believe to be true is actually true and it gets out, then the whole point of her being an actual character with her own personality is useless. I know most people know that a mascot is just a costume but some people actually believe in the character. Don't be the kind of guy that tells kids there's no Santa."

"I get it; I'm not going to say anything."

The alarm went off, playing the local country station. "I have to go or I'm going to be late. There is food in the fridge if you get hungry; I think there might be eggs. If you don't want that, the drawer beside the fridge has some takeout menus and some cash. I'll feed Biscuit on the way out. Love you." They kissed then she got dressed and was gone. When she got home that night, she smelt something cooking. "Something smells fantastic. Did you order from that Italian place down the street?"

"Manzetti's? No, I actually made this."

"That looks like lasagna, breadsticks, and green beans. You made that from eggs and bread?"

"No, I did a little shopping and then used my Nonna's recipe. I used some of your takeout fund to get some groceries. I hope that's okay." He looked so unsure of himself.

"Yeah, it's fine." She looked through the cupboards and refrigerator then turned to Portman. "There is enough food here to feed me for the next month and a half without takeout."

"About that," Portman said, handing her a plate, "you remember how Fulton and Aly got married in April?"

"Of course. They were so worried about all the schedules they had to consider that it almost didn't happen."

"Well, after the honeymoon they moved in to his apartment since I was in Texas."

"That means you don't have a place to live."

"Unless I stay with my parents. I was hoping you would let me crash here until I find a place. It should only take a few weeks. My parents won't like that I'm staying with you before we get married but as long as I look for something they'll get used to it."

"And how will they feel to know we've been sleeping together since high school?"

"They won't like that either but as long as you don't get pregnant, they won't have to know."

"My place is your place; you know that. Now let's eat. I'm starving and this smells delish."

"When was the last time you had three meals a day for a week straight?"

"College, but if you keep cooking like this, I will never miss dinner again," Lizzy answered as they sat down at the table.

Days passed and soon Lizzy was sending an email around, asking for schedules for January, February, and March to find a date for the wedding. Portman, on the other hand, had been searching for the past three weeks for a place but had come up empty, so he had returned to living with his parents. Lizzy found a date in the beginning of February that worked for everyone. They sent out the invitations just before Thanksgiving and by Christmas she had received confirmations from everyone but her father. After calling her dad several times and getting no answer and playing phone tag with Michelle, Lizzy finally got a disappointing answer. When Portman and Fulton came over later that day, they were also upset by the news that Lizzy's father refused to pay for the wedding, stating he didn't believe they were actually getting married. That was also why he had refused to come. A brilliant idea suddenly struck Portman.

"Mav, baby, plan the wedding. I promise I will handle the bill," Portman promised.

"Goose, I love you and because I do, I can't put us into debt before we actually start our life together. All I really need is for a judge at a courthouse to say we're legally married. We only need two witnesses. We could do it today." Lizzy pleaded.

"Look at me, Gator," Fulton said. She reluctantly turned her gaze from her fiancé to their best friend. "I have known your deepest, darkest secrets forever. Even things you haven't told Port. You will always regret it if you don't have your wedding. You want a wedding even if it's not as lavish as your brother's."

"Just plan it; I'll handle the money, I promise," Portman added. "I'm not going to let us go into debt no matter how much you spend."

"As long as you're not getting the money from your parents," Lizzy finally agreed.

"I'm not. My parents agreed to only pay for the honeymoon, which I've scheduled for July and you're going to love it. My grandparents have agreed to pay for the reception. I have an idea for the wedding to be taken care of. Don't worry." Portman kissed her forehead to smooth away the worry lines; then he led Fulton outside to let him in on the plan. Portman's first call would be to Matt to get his help then to Lizzy's other brothers. Fulton suggested his own parents and Portman agreed to talk to them after he called her brothers.

When it came down to the wedding, Matt footed 90% of the bill with Nat and Jim paying the rest. That lead to a beautiful wedding and as their present Jim did all the photography and videography for free. Also, with Lizzy's dad refusing to give her away, Jim walked her down the aisle and had one of his partners do the photos for that. Instead of sharing the traditional first dance together, Portman and Lizzy chose to share it with her brothers and his sister. After that, Lizzy danced with Jim as Portman danced with his mom. Finally they shared their first dance together.

They opened the dance floor to their guests and Lizzy was approached by her father. She flinched in shock and prayed he wasn't about to ruin the reception. He softly asked to speak with her and with a gentle prod from Portman she followed her father into the lobby, waiting for him to speak. He was either going to nail the coffin of their dying relationship shut or he was going to try to fix it. She didn't know if the latter was possible, but she was hoping he'd attempt it.

"I know that I'm causing a stir and that is the last thing you wanted; for that I apologize. I'll leave if you want but I was hoping you'd at least hear me out. I know that nothing I can say will ever condone my actions or excuse them. I can only apologize for the way I treated you and try not to do the same thing again. You know your mom, Becky, she'd be so proud of you. Even when I told you no, you found a way to go through with it anyway and you looked very beautiful and so in love at the altar. He is a very lucky man. Very lucky." Rob sat down in a chair, braced his elbows on his knees, and stared down at his hands.

"Dad," Lizzy started.

"Please, let me finish," He said, glancing up at her. Lizzy nodded letting her dad continue. "When we first got the invitation I was shocked. Not only was my little girl getting married but she also wanted me there. After the shock wore off, the doubt set in. My mind came up with any reason it could think of as to why you'd put my name on the invite but didn't want me here. I knew that you and Dean would get married if he was in Chicago for good. I was worried when you postponed it twice, but when we got the invite, I knew something had changed. I'm sorry that I doubted you and refused to pay for it. Part of it was my doubt about you getting married right now and the fear that if I did pay, it would be like making you a promise I couldn't keep."

"What changed your mind? Why'd you come?"

"Gordon. He sat down with me on Friday and told me that Dean had been called up to the pros and he was back in Chicago; that he had been since October. Gordon reminded me that I had never really been there for you and that four years ago I had called him to fix that. As it turns out, I wasn't that good at it. In fact I've been terrible at trying to fix things. Is there any way at all that it would be possible to start now?"

"You want to make this up to me? You honestly do? Then treat me like you treat your sons and next time I want something from you, at the very least consider it like you would if the request came from Matt or Ben."

"I can do that. Anything else?"

"You can stay but I don't dance."

"I understand. Really, sweetheart, I do apologize for the way I treated you. I hope that one day we move past this."

"Yeah, and if I ever have a daughter, you treat her better than you treated me."

"Of course, but the girl hasn't been the oldest child in the Jacobs family for seven generations. In fact, Casey was the first girl in five."

"Genetics, Dad. Boys come from the father, not the mother." Lizzy smirked then went back inside, thinking about everything her father had said. She sat down at the head table in Portman's seat next to Fulton as their respective spouses whirled around the dance floor. Lizzy leaned against her best friend and told him what her dad had said.

"Sounds like he is trying to make things better. Will you give him the chance?" Fulton asked.

"I don't know. I want to, but I don't want to get hurt. Should I take the chance?"

"That's something only you can decide. Sorry, Lizzy-gator." So Lizzy mulled it over in her mind. "By the way, did I mention we think Aly's pregnant?" he whispered. "We haven't been to a doctor yet but she's late."

"Congratulations!" Though it sounded like she actually meant it, Lizzy wasn't sure she did. She was happy for his good luck, but part of her was also jealous. If Portman had stayed in Chicago instead of going to Texas, Lizzy was certain she'd have had a child already, even if she didn't like little kids.

* * *

_**Questions? Comments? Anything?  
**_

_**You're only one chapter away from...**_


	63. Honeymoon and Babies

_**A very big thank you to all who have reviewed, read, favorited, and alerted this story. Even bigger thank you to **_**Godsgirlforver _you are absolutely amazing. _**

Chapter 63: Honeymoon and Babies

* * *

When asked, Portman would have to say that his favorite part of the wedding, aside from getting to marry the girl of his dreams, was the toasts–or more specifically, the last toast of the night. After his parents, Michelle, Fulton, Aly, and Matt had made their toasts to him and Lizzy, his beautiful bride stood up. No matter how much she claimed to be bad at speeches, the one she gave moved everyone at the reception.

"I know that normally a bride doesn't give a speech at her own wedding. I've been to nine weddings in as many years, but this is me we're talking about and anyone who knows me knows I don't often do things the normal way. There is a man here today that deserves a bigger thank you than almost anyone else here. Without his help, guidance, words of wisdom, and sometimes direction, this wedding probably wouldn't have happened. For as long as we've known this man, he's always been just a phone call away. Whether it was a shoulder to cry on, a voice of reason, or someone to get us out of trouble or a tight spot, he was always there for us and almost always knew what to say. The summer before freshman year he kept the two of us from fighting and helped us understand each other. Then in senior year, he talked to Dean and got him to see that all I wanted was a chance to allow something beautiful to happen. From then on, even if he was reluctant to, he always did his best to steer us down the right path and all we had to do was ask. For this, Dean and I want to say thank you. I know—we know that today is supposed to be about us but I think in this situation it is appropriate too. A toast to a friend, a confidant, a hockey coach, and a man I am proud to call family: my uncle. Here's to Gordon Bombay."

"To Gordon Bombay," echoed around the room as they toasted in his honor.

Lizzy sat back down and Portman took her hand. "Just when I think I have seen everything from you, you manage to do something that surprises me," Portman said.

"What's life without a few surprises?" Lizzy asked. Portman grinned and kissed her cheek as the DJ started playing soft music. After a bit more dancing, the cake was cut and while everyone was enjoying that, Bombay crouched behind the couple at the head table.

"That was very sweet and something you did not have to do," he said softly.

"After everything you did for me?" Lizzy asked in disbelief. "How could I not say thank you? What I said was true. Dean and I talked it over and—"

"Honestly, Coach, with all the advice and pushing I got from my brother and Fulton, no offense," Portman glanced at his best man, "it was ultimately you and a minor bit Adam that got me to ask her out."

"You changed our lives; that deserves acknowledgement," Lizzy finished.

"You've always known that the Ducks gave me a life. This felt like a way to give back and now that we're family, it's what family does for each other," Bombay answered.

"Thank you, from the bottom of my heart."

"You're welcome. Both of you. So where are you off to on your honeymoon?" He and Casey hadn't really gotten a honeymoon since he was coaching. Not until a year later when he surprised her with a trip to Venice Beach. Casey had loved every minute of it but he was sorry they had waited that long and hoped this couple wouldn't have to.

"We've actually had to postpone that until after the hockey season. His coach would not appreciate me stealing him away for a week and him missing three games."

"I'm taking her to Cabo right around her birthday. My parents know a resort owner down there. Tonight though, I do have a surprise for her," Portman said. Then he saw the unhappy look on her face. "Remember what you just said about life and surprises?" he asked, grinning. Lizzy sighed then smiled. She had just married the man of her dreams; she couldn't ruin today. No matter how upset he made her.

"Congratulations," Bombay said. They thanked him and after the bouquet toss, which Julie caught, causing Scooter to groan–the last thing he needed was more pressure to marry her–they were off to whatever surprise Portman had set up for them. Portman pulled up to a hotel not far from the church on the outskirts of Chicago. He got them checked in and led her to the elevator.

As they rode up to their floor, Lizzy looked up at him. "You know you didn't have to do this. I have my own place—"

"I know but I wanted to make today, all of today, special. I want it to be something special that you'll never forget."

"It'll be special because I'm with you. That's all I need. You, me, and our love."

"You only get married once and," Portman pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her, his hands resting on her lower back, "I hope you're only getting married once, and I want you to love it. I know I don't have to buy your love but now that I can spoil you I want to." Portman had been referring to the few months in college that he and Fulton had fallen short of being able to pay their rent. It hadn't bothered Lizzy to help them out but evidently Portman resented it. The elevator door dinged as Portman kissed her. When Lizzy turned around she was shocked to see not a hotel hallway, but rather a lavishly decorated living room. She looked at the floor indicator and noticed it said Penthouse.

"Dean!" she squealed.

"I told you I wanted it to be special. Just don't ask me how I paid for this." He swept her up in his arms and carried her into the bedroom. "You are so beautiful," he said as he laid her down on the bed. "Every time I look at you, all I see is your beauty."

"I know that you think you don't deserve me, but I'm the one that got lucky with you. You mean the world to me and I never want to lose that."

"And you never will," Portman answered. He leaned down to kiss her, effectively shutting her up.

Later that night as they lay on the bed dozing off, her head on his chest, Lizzy began to wonder again. She couldn't really help it. Even though Portman had begun to get paid very well for playing, there was no way he hadn't drained his entire account to give her the wedding she had planned. "Dean," Lizzy pushed herself up on an elbow, "how'd you pay for the wedding?"

"I told you not to ask that." But he didn't sound angry. There was almost a teasing note in his voice.

"No, I'm pretty sure you said you'd "handle it" and "don't worry about it" but you never said not to ask. The only thing you told me not ask was how you afforded this place, but being a hot shot Bash Brother I can take a wild guess."

"Lizzy, I don't want you worrying about that."

"Goose," Lizzy looked down and spotted her engagement ring nestled right next to her brand new wedding band, "listen. I know that you're getting paid a lot to play for the Mustangs but I just want to know. I'm not going to get mad."

"Promise me you won't get mad."

"I'm going to promise that I will try to never get mad at anything you say."

"Okay," Portman said. He shifted his eyes to look up at her as he tucked a hand behind his head, resting the other over her hand on his bare chest. "I called Matt. I thought about going to your dad and trying to make him see reason, but I didn't want to make things worse between the two of you. When I told Matt what your dad said, he told me to send the bill to him. That and the Reeds paid for the dresses."

"You got my godparents to pay for part of our wedding? Why would you do that?"

"Matt insisted that I should at least ask; him and Fulton both. I didn't want to but Fulton said if I didn't he would. I called Mr. Jim and he asked how he could help, though he was shocked that we could spend $3,700 on dresses, $1500 on yours alone. How can one person spend $1500 on a dress they're only going to wear once was beyond both of us."

"I was going to wear my mom's. I've seen it in pictures, but according to Matt there was a fire in their closet at their apartment and it was ruined. You have to admit I looked beautiful."

"Yeah; anyway he paid for the dresses and Matt paid for everything else. Matt really loves you."

"He's a pro hockey player; it's a drop in the bucket."

"Maybe but I'm sure he'd pay either way."

"Yeah, okay."

"So now that we are legally married—"

"What?" Lizzy asked.

Dean grinned and kissed her. "You can tell me what you do."

"Yes, your suspicions were correct."

"Wow, and you get along with—"

"Mack? The guy behind Tang? Yes. He didn't particularly like me at first but I'm pretty sure I won him over when I promised I'd quit if they ever tried to get rid of Tang. Now he seems to like me the way Seth does. There's still some jealousy but he seems to like me well enough."

"That's good. I'm glad you're doing something you enjoy."

"Thank you. I just have one more question."

"Of course you do," Portman muttered. Louder he said, "Fire away."

"What did Adam say to you in high school?"

"Lots of things," Portman answered vaguely.

Lizzy was not impressed. "When you asked him what he thought about you asking me out."

"Is it really that important?"

"If it was the driving force behind you asking me out."

"If you don't ask her out, I will and she'll say yes. Once I have that beautiful girl in my arms I am never letting go." Portman quoted. To lose Lizzy to a guy like Adam would have been unbearable to Portman. As scared as he was that he would blow things between himself and Lizzy, he didn't want to lose the chance before it happened. He couldn't take that chance.

Lizzy laughed when he explained it all to her. "You do realize he was just saying that to get at you, right? Adam's not my type and I'm not his. We're too much alike. There's almost no fight there. Like Matt said, I've always been more attracted to the defender/enforcer type. In fact, you would have had more of a chance of losing me to Fulton or Russ than you'd ever have to Adam."

"I never realized that." They both smiled and Lizzy lie back down on his chest, his heartbeat strong and steady, lulling her to sleep. It was, in her opinion, the best lullaby she could have ever asked for.

* * *

Days passed and before Lizzy knew it, it was the day after the Mustangs' last playoff game. The conference semi-finals had pitted the Edmonton Oilers against the Chicago Mustangs and the Mustangs had lost the series 4 games to 2. When they had woken up that bright morning in the middle of May, all Portman wanted to do was mope in bed. He was really hoping to go to the Stanley Cup finals his first year in the majors. When he whined about it, Lizzy rolled her eyes, got up, and went into the kitchen. She made a breakfast of eggs, toast, and waffles with some orange juice. She loaded it all on to a tray then took it into the bedroom. Once they finished that, Portman set the tray on the cedar chest at the end of the bed then pulled Lizzy into his arms, her back to his front. He leaned forward and kissed along her shoulders, noting how tense they were.

"You are tenser now than you were in high school before the state hockey finals senior year. What's wrong, Mav?" he asked.

Lizzy shifted a bit and looked up at him. "Well, I don't know how to tell you this, really. I mean there are so many way to say it."

"It's not about how you say it, it's what you say."

Lizzy thought it over and realized Portman had never gotten angry about how Lizzy said something. "In just over a year this one bedroom apartment isn't going to be big enough." Portman had always been adamant, when they talked about having kids, that for the first six months or so the baby would sleep in their room. Even though some of the books she had been reading over the past three days since she found out suggested against it, she was willing to try it since all the books stated the same thing: Not all babies are the same.

"Big enough? Is something changing?"

"You could say that." She moved one of his hands from her hip to her belly. "Say ... ciao, papà."

Portman mouthed the words as though he didn't quite understand it. "Papà, as in the Italian word for dad? Meaning you're ..." He finally said but he couldn't bring himself to say the final word.

"Pregnant. As in the English word for going to have a baby. I know it's not ideal by any stretch of the imagination, especially since I'm due in January, in the middle of hockey season, but it's not like we were really taking precautions to keep this from happening."

"Just give me a second to think this through," he said, placing a finger against her lips to keep her quiet. As he processed the new development in their relationship, Lizzy tried her best to keep her disappointment in check. This was not the reaction she had been looking or hoping for. "You're right, on all accounts. This isn't ideal because I can't promise to be there when the baby is due, and we weren't taking precautions to keep this from happening; but I do think it's a good thing. We're going to be parents. I'm going to be a dad." Portman leaned in and kissed her. "Wait, are you still going to be able to go to Cabo?"

"The doctor said to double check with him about a week or two before we leave, but it should be fine. He also wasn't sure how it would affect my job."

"There's a chance you'll have to leave?"

"Not permanently, just while I'm pregnant. You and I both know I turn 25 this summer and technically don't need to be working."

"I know but you love your job and giving it up would hurt."

"Yeah. There is one thing though. I want you to tell Fulton."

"Me? Don't you think it'll be better coming from you?" Portman asked, looking at her concerned.

"If he gets mad he can take it out on you. He can't with me," Lizzy answered worriedly.

"If he hears it from you he's less likely to get angry. He loves you, he's known you forever, and he could never be mad at you; hence why you telling him is a better idea." Though Portman wouldn't have minded telling Fulton, he knew how important it was for Lizzy to tell Fulton. The two hadn't been as close lately since the wedding. It wasn't that they had had a fight or anything, but as people grew up they grew apart. He really didn't want that to happen to the pair. Finally Lizzy agreed.

Two days later, Lizzy and Fulton went out to dinner and Lizzy was mostly quiet through the dinner. Finally as they waited for the valet to pull the car up, she took his hand. "You've been my best friend for ages and I would never want to take away your happiness or step on your toes."

"I know," Fulton nodded.

"I also understand how hard you and Aly tried to get pregnant and I am so happy for the two of you. I'm just hoping that what I have to tell you isn't going to upset you."

"I might get upset but never mad."

"I'm pregnant. Now, I know what you're thinking—" Lizzy rushed on, but he cut her off.

"I'm thinking congratulations. I am so happy for you. Just think, one day we may be family; or at the very least our kids will be best friends like we were," Fulton grinned.

"Thank you." Lizzy hugged him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Reed. Your car." The valet said.

"Thank you," Fulton said, taking his keys.

By the end of summer, both Aly and Lizzy were grateful for hockey season. While they loved that Portman and Fulton catered to their every whim, sometimes it was a little much that they continued to ask if the girls needed anything. By September, Lizzy was five months along and Aly was seven months. Lizzy had finally talked to her boss and told him that the doctor had recommended she cut back and only did brief appearances. She was surprised to find that after the auditions, the girl that would be replacing her was a total sweetheart that got along great with her and Mack.

When Aly gave birth just after Thanksgiving, Lizzy and Portman were instantly named godparents of the 8 pound 8 ounce baby boy Fulton and Aly named Dillon James. He was a handsome baby, looking a lot like his father; but he definitely had Aly's smile.

Christmas came and went and less than a month before their one year anniversary, Lizzy went into labor. Unfortunately it was the second game of the Mustangs' three game series against the Blackhawks. With Nora and Nat by her side, Lizzy was rushed into the hospital and set up in a room. Thankfully her hospital room had a TV so Nora flipped the channel to the game. Lizzy was disappointed to see it was only the beginning of the second period. When she had been watching it at home it had been the middle of the first so she had expected it to at least be halftime. "We'll be back in just over an hour," Lizzy told the doctor as he checked to see how ready she was to deliver.

"Mrs. Portman, you are almost fully dilated. This baby will be here before the end of the game. You'll just have to miss this one game." The doctor looked up at her.

"This isn't about missing a game or something like that; this is about the baby's father being here when they come into this world. I am not having this baby without my husband. Ooo, there he is." Lizzy pointed to the TV where Portman was seen skating towards his spot.

The doctor looked at the TV then back at her. "We'll try to hold out as long as possible but sometimes a baby has its own schedule."

"I know." Lizzy sighed and got comfortable. "Just hang on little one, Daddy will be here soon. I promise." Only Portman didn't show up soon. The game was over in an hour like Lizzy had predicted, or rather regulation play was but with the game tied at 3-3, they went into a four on four, five minute overtime period. When that remained tied, they went into a three-shot shootout. That also did nothing to end the tie so it became sudden death. Each player on the bench would take a shot on the goalie until a team scored. Finally Portman arrived. "Finally!" Lizzy snapped. "How does a sudden death round go through your entire roster, twice before someone scored?"

"I'm sorry, Beautiful," Portman answered. Soon Nora and Nat were asked to leave the room. Finally at 6:15 p.m. on January 19, 2007, a fussy baby girl was placed on Lizzy's chest. Her bright, baby blue eyes starkly contrasted her dark black curls. Nearly an hour later the baby was swaddled in a soft, white blanket and was still lying on Lizzy's chest. That's when Fulton, Aly, Nat, Nora, and Frank were allowed back in to the room.

Lizzy looked up at Portman and he nodded. "Everyone, this is Maria Natalie Portman," Lizzy said, looking down at her daughter. "Not named after the actress," she added, knowing that it was possible that at least one of them was making that connection. In fact, they had given her the name Natalie after Natalie Reed. Nat had done so much for Lizzy that she felt it was a no brainier to naming their daughter after Lizzy's godmother.

"That is ... thank you." Nat said.

"Look at that hair," Fulton said. He stroked the dark curls.

"You want to hold her?" Lizzy asked.

Fulton opened his arms and Lizzy shifted Maria into them. As Fulton cuddled the little girl to his chest, she let out her first loud cry. Ever since she had come out, Ria, as they had decided to call her, had only made soft fussing noises. She had never actually cried. The doctor had been worried but since she had been making some noise, he hadn't pushed it. Fulton looked startled but shifted her again and she calmed down. "She's beautiful. Like her mother," Fulton said. Lizzy smiled.

"But she's got her daddy's hair," Aly added.

"We want ... we—that is to say—" Lizzy started.

"Fult, Aly, we want you two to be her godparents," Portman told them.

"Of course," Fulton answered instantly as Aly nodded. "You want to hold her, Grandpa?" Fulton asked looking at Portman's father Frank.

"I am too young to be a grandpa," Frank groaned.

"You're a grandpa three times over, Frank–well, now four," Nora answered as Frank took his only granddaughter. Jeff had two boys and Lissy also had a boy. As for Lizzy's brothers, both Chris and Ben had a boy, making Ria the first girl in both families.

Just before nine p.m. that night Jim came to see her, as he had been in Wisconsin with the Minnesota Wild, doing some photographs. Not long after that everyone was asked to leave to give Lizzy and Ria time to rest. Jim, Fulton, and Portman went back to Lizzy's apartment to make sure everything was set up when Lizzy and Ria came home, as Nat went with Aly to help her look after Dillon until Fulton came home.

After Ria's 5 a.m. feeding, the nurse left the baby in the bassinet in the room instead of taking her back to the nursery, and both went back to sleep. When Lizzy finally woke after eight that morning, she was shocked to see a man leaning over the bassinet. Since he wasn't wearing a doctor's coat, she instantly became suspicious. "Step away from the baby or I will scream."

"It's just me, Liz," her dad said, turning around after lifting the baby from the bed. He smiled at Lizzy, a little unsure until a smile lit up her face.

"Daddy—I mean, what are you doing here?" Lizzy asked.

"My daughter just gave birth. Of course I'd come see you. I got in about 10 last night and the nurse wouldn't let me see you so I came back. I had to wrap some things up, but I got here as soon as I could. She's as beautiful as you are. Not much bigger than I remember you being."

"Eight pounds, two ounces. A full six ounces bigger than I was but the same length. Of course I didn't have any hair when I was born either."

Rob walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. He shifted his granddaughter a little higher into one arm and lean forward a bit, stroking back some of his daughter's hair. "She's beautiful. I remember the first time I saw you laying on your mama's chest. I couldn't take my eyes off you for a minute. Then the doc asked me to cut the cord but I didn't want to hurt you. He told me it wouldn't. After I did that you let out this blood curdling scream. I was terrified I hurt you. Turns out you were just cold. You opened those big blue eyes when they put a blanket over you and looked up at me and I was sunk. I love you, baby girl," Rob said.

Lizzy shifted as gently as she could then hugged her dad, being careful of her daughter. "I love you too, Daddy," Lizzy answered. "Jim dropped by last night for a couple minutes then he, Dean, and Fult went back to the apartment to make sure everything was set up. How long are you staying?"

"As long as you need me to. I want to help out with my granddaughter. Did the same for your brothers. First month is always the hardest." He shifted Ria into her mother's arms then stood and snapped a picture. "When I show this to the guys at the firm they're going to be so jealous. First my beautiful daughter and now a beautiful granddaughter. I'm the luckiest man in the world." Lizzy smiled up at her dad then leaned back on her pillows getting comfortable again.

Over the next 10 years Lizzy and Portman added to their family, two boys and another little girl, and as Lizzy watched them play one Christmas she couldn't help but thank Bombay again. The more she thought about it the more she realized that it really was because of him that she had such a great life. If she had never gotten him to talk to Portman, Portman never would have asked her out and they wouldn't be together to that day. He really was a great man.

* * *

_**THE END.  
**_


End file.
